Charmed Next Generations Wars Season 2: Backlash
by thunder903
Summary: Parker never thought she had to worry about him that she'd lose her life by his hand her own flesh and blood out for her blood out to kill her but then again she was a Halliwell everyone was out to kill her. She hoped that she could find a way to stop it
1. 2x01: Returning Home

**Disclaimer: **Well now let me start off by saying I own nothing… well wait a second I own Parker's crazy ass even Pacey's loveable one and we can't forget sexy Damian, and I own Nix too just because she grows on you. But sadly I just don't own the Charmed Ones or Wyatt or even Chris, but I think I own Mel, though she was in the show as kid but you know what I'm going to risk it I own Mel, that or I'm renting her I don't remember!

**Episode Summary**: It's been a month and Mel's still missing and the parents aren't losing it as much as the cousins are. While Parker's having some problems with her powers and new flashbacks that she just can't ignore anymore. Nix and Emma aren't talking and it's up to Silver and Ryan to try and help. Pacey's having some trouble being inspired, will Bella showing up make his day? Hank's going on a date with Emily but before that he does something crazy like. Frankie and Jay get to help vanquish a demon, but before they know it they're in over their head and a need a little help from the Demon Hunter. Meanwhile Mel finds that she wasn't the only one sent to the past.

Here's the next Season!

Charmed Next Generations Wars Season 2: Backlash

**2x01: Returning home**

In the attic Chris who got a haircut and is now sporting a buzz cut is sitting on the floor looking through the book of shadows, looking very bored. Wyatt, is wearing his hair a little longer now, enters the room with some coffee. Hands a cup to Chris.

**Wyatt**: Almost begging. "Any luck?"

**Chris**: Looks up to his brother shakes his head. "None…"

**Wyatt**: Trying to be the calm one. "Don't worry we'll find her…" Though, Chris can see the worry in his deep blue eyes.

**Chris**: "I know,"

**Wyatt**: Sighs, "Look, do you think Parker is having any luck?"

**Chris**: Almost laughs, "I don't know, but I do know one thing, she is going to be pissed when she finds out what you did."

**Wyatt**: Drinking from the cup, "I don't care, as long as we find Mel."

**Chris**: "Wyatt?"

**Wyatt**: Looking at Chris with a small smile, "Yes baby brother?"

**Chris**: "I'm not going to yell at you right now, because you just called me baby again."

**Wyatt**: "What is it Chris?"

**Chris**: "Just let's not do anything that would be rash."

**Wyatt**: nods his head, "Don't worry Chris, I'm not going to go crazy." He looks down at his mug, "I'm just worried,"

**Chris**: "Me too, but doing something crazy isn't exactly a great idea."

**Wyatt**: Sent his brother a look, "Tell that to Parker."

Chris laughs and nods his head in agreement.

**Wyatt**: Speaking about Mel, "Don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost her again."

**Chris**: "You're not the only one."

**Wyatt**: "That's why I love having you around baby brother."

**Chris**: Sending him a playful glare, "Watch it!"

**Wyatt**: "I'm looking,"

Piper and Leo enter the room. Both look to be in a happy mood Chris and Wyatt can't seem to understand why. Their youngest daughter was missing and here they were back from a midday movie what the hell was wrong with them?

**Piper**: "What are you guys doing?"

**Chris**: Trying to not get mad, but his parents had been pissing him off a lot this past month. "Looking for your daughter… or did you forget that you had one? Light brown hair, light-light blue eyes, 5'8, slim, creamy complexion, can boom around the world, was once called 'Twice Cursed,' has been missing for the past month, does that ring any bells?"

**Leo**: He sighs, "We know you're looking for Mel, Chris."

**Wyatt**: With his arms crossed over his chest. "Question is Dad, why aren't you looking for her dad? Mom?"

**Piper**: "Because I know she's okay, she'll be home soon."

Both Leo and Piper leave the room.

**Chris**: "They're in denial!"

**Wyatt**: "Big time…"

Both sigh and look around the attic they felt alone and again as if they're missing a piece of their soul. It's a feeling they'd wish on no one and a feeling they thought they'd never have to feel again.

**Leo**: Looks back to the attic where both of his sons stood. "We can't keep this from them forever you know?"

**Piper**: "We don't have to tell them either."

**Leo**: "Piper,"

**Piper**: "Leo we talked about this," She sighs almost fearful, "She'll be home soon."

**Leo**: "Are you sure?"

**Piper**: "No, but I have to have hope."

Leo just nods.

-New scene-

There was an alleyway full of demons they were standing around looking for who had summoned them there.

**Demon**: Sighs and points to the entrance of the alleyway, "Look,"

**Parker**: Has her light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and is dressed in a gray long sleeve shirt with black jeans and gray DCs. Walks into the alley. Covered with demons, but she keeps walking most of the demons turn to look at her. She's now in the middle of the whole group. "Well I guess you're wondering why I'm here… well never fear I'll tell you."

**Demon**: "We should just kill her."

**Other Demons**: "Yeah!"

**Parker**: Looks down kind of bored. "That wouldn't be a smart thing, and you know it!" Most of the demons shut up now. She walks over to the one that said to kill her. "Now tell me where is; my cousin?"

**Demon**: "She's over there."

He points behind her and Parker turns to see Nix and Pacey standing there with their arms crossed over their chest both looking badass, yet both pissing Parker off.

**Parker**: Turns back. "That wasn't the cousin I was talking about."

**Pacey**: Walks closer to Parker, Nix follows his moves. "Thank you for your help you can leave." He had shaved his beard and grown his hair out a little.

**Demon**: "Leave? Leave while three little Halliwells stand before us? Have you lost your mind? We're not going anywhere…" He looks to Parker now. "I don't know how you called this meeting but you're sure as hell not leaving it!"

**Nix**: She had dyed her hair a color that is a mixture of red and brown, and has also cut it shorter. "Great… good job Parker…"

**Parker**: Glaring back at them, sometimes, they forgot who the leader in their group was, "No one said to follow my lead."

**Pacey**: Rolling his eyes, "Wyatt did… stupid cousin… he said if we didn't come he'd kill us!"

**Parker**: Ducks as a fireball goes flying at her head. "Well… then blame Wyatt…"

**Nix**: Conjures up an energy ball and throws it at some demons. "I plan too!"

**Parker**: Creates a green bolt and throws it at some demons only halfway to the demons it vanishes. "What the hell?"

**Pacey**: Looks at her confused. "Why did you call it back?"

**Parker**: She looks more confused than him. "I didn't, I can't do that," Soon the bolt reappears and hits six demons at once. "That was weird…"

**Nix**: Ducking at a fireball that goes flying at her head, "Great your powers are acting up,"

**Pacey**: "Relax Nix, I'm sure it won't last… or '_god help us all'_,"

**Parker**: Looks down at her hand and blinks as a flash hits her, leaving her wishing they would leave her alone already.

_*Flash*_

_**Robed Guy**__: Looks down at his fingers. "We're not going to kill me," He orbs out and they follow him as they reform in the attic they now see as he has put his robe over his face so Pacey would not notice whom he was. "So how's life been? Painful I hope,"_

_**Parker**__: "What do you want?"_

_**Robed Guy**__: Turns to face her, "Your love,"_

_**Parker**__: Anger thick in her eyes, yet there was also pain, "You lost that,"_

_**Robed Guy**__: turns to Damian: "Yeah I figured that out when I saw you kissing Damian."_

_**Bella**__: "WHAT?"_

_**Damian**__: "It was nothing,"_

_**Pacey**__: A smile fills his face he can't help it. "Finally,"_

_**Robed Guy**__: Looks at Pacey. "I wouldn't say that,"_

_**Pacey**__: "Why M you're already dead,"_

_Looks back at Parker._

_**Robed Guy**__: "So you're just going to kill me…"_

_**Parker**__: "Yea… I'm just going to kill you…"_

_**Robed Guy**__: Turns around to face Parker. "I only ever wanted to protect you,"_

_**Parker**__: "Protect me… you murdered everyone I loved… you killed…"_

_**Robed Guy**__: "I never said that I didn't get it wrong…"_

_**Parker**__: "I just can't believe that I never saw it…"_

_**Robed Guy**__: "How could you? You're heart wouldn't let you see the truth…"_

_**Parker**__: Nods her head and then he crashes into a wall, his hood falls off and shows to be Max. "And here I thought I married you because I loved you…"_

_**Max**__: "God, I knew it was wrong… but I married you because of that said love…"_

_**Parker**__: Almost in tears. "I will always love you… regardless of all your acts…"_

_**Max**__: "Shame… you should just kill me…"_

_He runs to hit her with an athame, he gets close but doesn't see that she's holding one too; she stabs him in his chest._

_**Parker**__: "I know I loved you…"_

_Max falls to the ground and holds his chest in pain._

_**Parker**__: "But did you really love me?"_

_**Max**__: "More than you'll ever know…"_

_His head drops to the ground and his eyes roll back. Parker looks back to Damian, Pacey, and Bella._

_**Parker**__: She looks down at her abdomen and sees that the athame that was in his hand is plunged into her stomach. Blood soon starts to come out from the wound. "God help us all…" She falls._

**Pacey**: Yells. "Parker… get down!"

-New scene-

Frankie banged his head on the desk, he hated this, why was Jay into making his life hell by forcing him to read books on demons? Why couldn't they read other things, things where the writer had talent or even liked what they talked about? All the demonic books were the same, evil this and evil that. Where were the cool little facts hell where was all the fear that he had been told demons had for witches? All he read was about the fear witches had for demons.

**Frankie**: "JJ, why exactly are we here?"

**Jay**: Turned to look up at Frankie, Jay was different than before his hair was cut short and he was a tiny bit more buff, "Dude you know why, we have to find everything we can for Max."

**Frankie**: "Are we even sure your brother isn't a nut job?"

**Max**: Walked over to them holding a butt load of books, "No, I'm not a nut job, Frankie, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

**Frankie**: "It's not my fault we must ask questions that others never thought to ask."

**Max**: "You've been reading a lot again haven't you?"

**Jay**: Rolled his eyes, "Guys, can we not fight again?"

**David**: "Yea, boys knock it off, your giving me a headache." He threw more books down on the table, "Should I get the other books?"

**Frankie**: "Other books?" He nods and Frankie begins to bang his head harder on the desk, "Why did I have to be friends with Jenkins they're crazy and love to hunt demons, at least Parker takes me sometimes, but you two just want us to do your dirty work with no dirt getting involved with us what so ever." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Uncool."

**Jay**: Looking to his best friend, "You know what? Frankie's right, why aren't we getting to go on the hunt? We've done most of the research."

**David**: Sighed, "Jay." Ever since his brother started calling himself Jay he got a butt load of stubbornness.

**Jay**: "I mean it William I—," turning to Frankie who nodded his head, "We want in."

**Max**: Shook his head, "You got it."

Jay and Frankie turned and high-fived each other.

**David**: "Max, mom is going to kill us if we get him hurt, not to mention Aunt Lyn, hell so will B and Linn I don't have a death wish!"

**Max**: "Parker trained them right?"

**David**: "Yea."

**Max**: "Well then, we have nothing to worry about."

David sighed why did he have a bad feeling with this?

_-x-x-x- To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed. _

_X-x-x-x-x-x _

_**Starring:**_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell **_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell **_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as __**Lex Nicoli **_

_**With:**_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker **_

_Autumn Reeser as__** Bella Maker **_

_James Lafferty as__** David Jenkins **_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**Jay Jenkins **_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_Justin Hartley as__** Vincent Graco **_

_**Guest starring:**_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell **_

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau **_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_And_

_Rachelle Lefevre as __**Lorie Maker**_

_**Ext. San Francisco various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Change your mind' by The Killers.**_

Back in the alleyway.

**Parker**: Turns around slowly confused. "What's going on?"

**Nix**: Jumps up into the air and pulls Parker to the ground. "Are you stupid or something? When hell breaks loose, Paige, we DUCK!"

**Parker**: Takes in some air tears in her eyes. "No I just…"

**Pacey**: Looks down at Parker shocked. "Parker…"

**Parker**: Looks up to Pacey. "Don't tell anyone…"

**Nix**: Meets Pacey's hard eyes. "Okay…" She looks back at Pacey as Parker turns away from them. "Don't tell anyone what?"

Pacey shrugged.

**Parker**: Shook her head, "We have to get rid of them, can't have them."

**Pacey**: "Calling the Reckless Halliwells weak?"

**Parker**: "Pretty much."

**Nix**: "Have any ideas."

**Pacey**: Smiles a little, "One."

The two girls turn to look over to each other, whatever the plan it wasn't going to be pretty.

-New scene-

Elsewhere… somewhere comfy… almost like a _cloud_…

Mel opened her eyes. She was still in the manor. She looks down at her clothes she's dressed in a white shirt and sweats. She also smells cookies in the air. She gets up but soon is hit with a headache. A man with wavy blond hair and sea-green eyes walks into the room, and he holds a smile in his eyes.

**Mel**: Moves back confused as hell. "Who are you?"

**Young Man**: "It's okay Mel. It's me, dad…"

Younger Leo is soon met with all the others.

**Mel**: Sitting up. "Okay… so let me get this straight… you're saying you're my family…"

**Young Phoebe**: "Don't you know that?"

**Young Piper**: Her eyes were red from crying, she looked worried sick, "Oh god didn't we ever find you?"

**Mel**: Gulping now, "Well… you didn't find me… Chris did… well… the Elders did…"

**Young Andy**: Searching a look with Prue, "I told you that they know something,"

**Young Prue**: Shaking her head, "Andy not now,"

**Young Coop**: "So you do know that your…"

**Mel**: "A Halliwell?"

She sighed, what the hell was going on?

**Young Leo**: Nods his head, "Yes, pretty much."

**Mel**: "Well yea."

**Young Piper**: "Where are you right now? I'll go get you and bring you home…"

**Mel**: She shut her eyes, if only things were simpler, "Then I'm guessing you summoned me for that? To tell you where I, well, little me is?"

**Young Piper**: "Yes, I thought maybe big you could help find little you." She looked down slightly, "I didn't think the spell would work, but it did."

**Mel**: Sighed, "Yea, I'm here."

**Young Leo**: "Mel, honey where is little you?"

**Mel**: Biting on her bottom lip, "I can't tell you."

**Young Piper**: "WHY THE HELL NOT?"

**Mel**: Looks down almost as if she doesn't like what she has to say. "Cause I'd change the future."

**Young Piper**: "And that matters to your mother, who is me, because why? I'm your mother, and aren't daughters supposed to listen to their mothers." Mel nods, "Then tell me where you are."

**Mel**: "I can't." Piper looked angry, trying to explain, "Changing the future would be bad, because I'd be messing with lives, not only ours but others." A specific name came to mind, Vince. "Mom you know that we may be magical but that doesn't give us the right to play with mortal lives."

**Young Piper**: Shaking her head that sounded like something she would have said, damn this girl was just like her, "No you missing is bad, fixing the future which is what you'd be doing is wonderful!"

**Mel**: "No its not, it's changing the future, and it's not wonderful, its most likely bad, and in which case I can't do it. You may not have raised me all my life but you did show me that our emotions sometimes don't outweigh the worlds."

**Young Piper**: "I can't talk to her right now… she's not making any sense."

**Mel**: "Look, mom I'd rather tell you, hell I'd rather boom my ass over to little me, but I can't, I'd change things… me meeting Vincent, me killing an upper level demon that I need to kill, me finding you guys again…" Though she knew deep down little her didn't even kill Roderick, in fact she was really starting to wonder if big her did it at all, "Look I have to go home,"

**Young Piper**: "I don't care what you're messing up I want my little girl again!"

A thirteen-year-old Chris walks out of his hiding place. Mel looks at Chris and his eyes grow wide, he seems to know who she is, just by the color of her eyes.

**Young Chris**: "Mels?"

**Mel**: "Hi Chris,"

**Young Chris**: Looks to his father. "You found her? DAD!"

**Young Leo**: Can't look into his eyes. "Not quite buddy,"

A fourteen-year-old Wyatt walks up to them. He looks at Mel but can't seem to look at her.

**Young Wyatt**: "Why don't you want to tell us where our sister is?"

**Mel**: Looks to the floor. "I can't do that Wy."

**Young Wyatt**: "Why not?"

**Mel**: "Because I'd…"

**Young Wyatt**: "Change the future? Fuck the future!"

**Young Paige**: "Wyatt."

**Young Wyatt**: "No fuck it!"

**Young Chris**: "He's right, we want our little sister back… you don't know what it feels like to miss her…"

**Mel**: Adding the rest for him, because she feels the same. "A piece of your soul is gone. I know you want to know why? Because right now, my Chris and my Wyatt, they're feeling that. And I promised myself that they wouldn't go through losing me, it's not right for them either." She looks to Leo and Piper. "Please you just have to let me go. Just know that I'll get back home to you someday. But right now I need to get back home because well the Elders have a gift for me and I want my brothers I need to go home, mom."

**Young Piper**: "Tell me where my daughter is."

**Mel**: Looks down saddened. "I can't do that."

**Young Wyatt**: "What happened to you?"

**Young Chris**: "You're not Mels."

**Mel**: Looks up to both of them. "Mels died Chris… I'm the ghost that is in her body, I'm Melinda fucking Halliwell, smiley Mels she's been dead years."

Both orb off and Mel drops her gaze from everyone.

**Young Piper**: "NO! My daughter will not turn out to be a cold bitch!"

**Mel**: "I'm not a cold bitch mom, but I can't tell you everything you think you want to know."

**Young Piper**: "No don't call me that… until you can tell me where my little girl is!"

She storms out of the room. Mel puts her head in her hands.

**Mel**: "God I can't do this, I can't deal with a crazy mother," She gets up. "I need to go home."

**Young Leo**: He looks down to her, "I know but we need to know,"

**Mel**: "I'm alive can't you just be happy about that?"

**Young Leo**: "No, we need to know if you're happy, were you happy?"

**Mel**: "I can't answer that…"

**Young Leo**: "When will we find you?"

**Mel**: "I can't answer that either…"

**Young Leo**: "THEN WHAT CAN YOU?"

**Mel**: Her voice raises. "NOTHING!" Lowers her voice. "Dad you know that. You of all people know that, not only are you an Elder but you're magical and smart and you know I can't tell you anything, it will mess everything up. And I can't mess things up, I don't need any demons coming back from the dead, little me has to go through what she's going through, because at the end of the day, she'll grow stronger for it." She sighed, "And you know that. You may not want it, may not like it, but you know we don't always get what we want because in the end we don't need it yet."

**Young Leo**: He nods his head and leaves the room.

Mel looks over to her aunts.

**Mel**: "I can't tell them anything."

**Young Phoebe**: Sits down next to Mel. "Are you happy?"

**Mel**: There's a pause and she sighs. "No."

**Young Prue**: "Do you want to come home?"

**Mel**: Looks down. "I forgot that I had a family, I wish that wasn't true, but it is, I thought I was evil and that I didn't deserve kindness from anyone until Vince foun—,"

Suddenly some figure orbed into the room. Mel's eyes grew wide from shock.

**Vincent**: "I know you don't know me but I'm from the future an…" He looked up and in seconds he found Mel's warm blue eyes, "Mel."

**Mel**: "Vince, what are you doing here?"

**Vincent**: "I have no idea, I was traveling down to well you and then, well I'm here. In the past." He smiles that charming smile that drove her nuts, "With you."

**Young Henry**: Trying to look scary, "And who the hell are you?"

**Mel**: "Past family, meet, Vincent Graco, the love of my life."

Vincent turned to her and a smile filled his face.

-New scene-

Pacey was holding a huge orb ball, while Parker took in some air, and turned to face Nix who shoot her a look. Parker jumped up and threw an ice ball at some demon that were close to her, she quickly ducked and Nix was the next to stand up, she conjured up a butt load of potions and threw them at every demon she could, then as the other demons went to attack her she ducked, and Pacey shot up and threw the massive orb-ball that in seconds caused demon guts to go flying everywhere.

**Parker**: Turned to face Nix and Pacey and couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh god Pace."

**Nix**: Couldn't hold in her laughter, "Payback is a bitch."

**Pacey**: Wiped the demon guts from his face, "Fuck both of you."

Both cousins busted out laughing even harder as Pacey fell on his ass because he had slipped on a demon's liver.

-New scene-

Hank was standing outside of Emily's house he was dressed in a black collar shirt and suit pants, holding pretty daisies. His hair was combed down making him look sweet like honey. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open the door; to his amazement it was Lorie Maker, Emily's mother. He liked that he needed it to be her.

**Lorie**: "Henry what are you doing here?"

**Hank**: Handing her the flowers in his hand, "Hi, Ms. Maker, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mr. Maker."

**Lorie**: Knew the look in his eyes well, love, "Flynn's not here, in fact the only people here are Emily myself and my mother."

**Hank**: "If I'm intruding on something."

**Lorie**: Looping her arm with his, "You're not, and thank you for the flowers, lord knows I know they weren't for me."

Hank smiled and followed her as she led him to the living room, where Emily was sitting hearing another one of her Grandmother's wild stories about how she fought a demon single-handed. Emily turned in seconds to see him, a full-blown grin formed on her mouth.

**Emily**: "HANK!"

**Hank**: Smiles his charming smile, "Hi Emily, Hello Ms. Kneel." He was now wishing that Flynn had been here.

**Ms. Kneel**: Not taking her eyes off of Emily, "Arabella, call me Arabella," Turned to him and smiled, "Well, if it isn't a witch."

**Lorie**: Rolls her eyes, "Mom, why don't we go find a vase for these pretty flowers?"

**Arabella**: "Honey you go do that, I want to speak to the witch." Turning to Hank, "Come, Henry."

**Hank**: Walked over to her and sat down next to Emily, and smiled.

Emily went to shoot her mother a look, but Lorie was already gone and in the safety of the kitchen. Her grandma was a nice woman, but a pain in the ass. She believed in couples being in the same being list, and for Emily that meant that her boy friend had to be a full witch. Even though she wasn't full witch, elves were out of the question completely, her grandmother disliked elves, just for the hell of it.

**Arabella**: "So, how long have you two been going out?"

Hank shared a look with Emily.

-New scene-

**Damian**: Was at his office doing paper work, god he hated paper. It was worse than dancing and he hated dancing, though if Parker asked him to danced, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He'd do anything for her, she was his soul mate. Chris walked into the room with Linn who was yawning sleepily. He didn't know if he liked them two coming to his office alone. "What can I do for you crazy asses?"

**Chris**: Sat down and turned to look at the older man, "Any word from missing persons?"

**Damian**: Sat up straight, so they were here about Mel, "No, sorry, but something will come up."

**Chris**: Slammed his hand on the desk out of frustration, "Fuck man, first the folks, then the Elders and now this." He ran his hand over his face, "I don't think I can take much more of this not knowing."

**Damian**: He turned to Linn who was squeezing Chris's hand tightly, "What happened with the Elders?" He already knew that the parents were acting funny, hell even his parents were acting funny, "What the hell have they done now?"

**Linn**: "Well, they lost Vincent."

**Damian**: "THEY WHAT?"

**Chris**: "Jut what she said, demon-breathe, they lost Vincent, now the only key to finding Mel is gone, and there's nothing that can lead us to her."

Damian sighed, he could tell Chris was mad, he only called him demon-breathe when he was pissed off, he went to comfort the little guy when there was a gasp behind them. Damian raised his brown eyes to face DJ. Both Chris and Linn turned to find their friend standing there shocked.

**DJ**: "Why did Chris call you demon-breathe, are you a demon?"

**Damian**: "DJ it's not that simple."

**DJ**: "Oh my god, you are a demon."

He rushed out of the room, Damian groaned, why did Chris have to get frustrated and call him that.

**Chris**: "Sorry man, I didn't."

**Damian**: "It's alright, I should have told him years ago." He sighed, just when he and DJ were becoming like they used to be, this had to go and happen. He looked down to his phone and groaned in annoyance, it was his future sister in-law and no telling what Silver wanted to talk to him about. "Hello?"

**Silver**: "Good, I just wanted to check, about the date, is it still the same time?"

**Damian**: "Yes Silver, we didn't change the date of the wedding."

**Silver**: "Good, now let's talk about you not sleeping with my sister, until the wedding night."

God this day wasn't his day.

-New scene-

Parker took in a bit of air and closed her eyes as she tried for the seventeenth time to summon her bolt again. She opened one eye only to see that there wasn't a bolt in her hand, nor was there any indication that she could even form bolts. She groaned in anger, and suddenly a bolt came out of her hand and it burned the wall of the basement, she groaned in anger and waved her hand. Only suddenly she wasn't in the basement anymore, she was in the Underworld walking at a fast pace. She sighed, she was having a flash back again, but this time it was different she saw everything as if she was living it.

_**Parker**__: Stopped walking and turned to see a butt load of demons looking back at her, she walked into the bar and looked around again, only to stop when she came face to face with a man who had green skin and deep brown eyes. He was buff looking and screamed Damian, "give me a shot and make it a strong one."_

_**Damian**__: Pours the drink for her, "You shouldn't be here."_

_**Parker**__: Takes a gulp of the drink, only to spit it back into the shot glass, "What the hell is that?"_

_**Damian**__: "Bourbon, why are you here?"_

_**Parker**__: "Are you sure? I would have thought that it had less of a kick."_

_**Damian**__: Rolled his eye, Parker wasn't a good enough drunk, to know what was good enough to drink and bad enough to throw away, "Parker again why are you here?"_

_**Parker**__: Looked over to him, "I got lonely."_

_**Damian**__: Sent her cold eyes, "Parker, you need to leave, if Ryan—,"_

_**Parker**__: Cutting him off, "Fuck Ryan."_

_Some demons turned to look at her, but turned away when Damian gave them a look of pure hate._

_**Damian**__: Walks out from behind the bar and roughly pulls her to the back alleyway he turned back to his normal self, "What the hell is wrong with you? You know you can't just go around saying that here!"_

_**Parker**__: "Why not, because they'll try to kill me? Let them try!"_

_**Damian**__: Sighed and touched her cheek, sweetly, "Paige."_

_**Parker**__: "Don't, don't call me, Paige, call me Parker, please just call me Parker," She got close to him, "And please don't make me leave, I can't be with them right now, they're all so sad, they're all god. Mourning." She shook her head, "I can't mourn anymore, Dam, I want to feel love, I wanna feel loved."_

_**Damian**__: Held her in his arms, "its okay, I know losing him hurt, but you're strong and you'll survive this."_

_**Parker**__: "I don't want to survive this, I want more." She looked up to his eyes, "Tell me how much you love me."_

_**Damian**__: Trying to pull away, "Parker I—,"_

_**Parker**__: "I know I should have chose you, so I'm asking you, to please choose me again, tell me you love me again."_

_**Damian**__: "You don't really love me, you're just in pain because of David's death, he was you're…"_

_**Parker**__: Not thinking, just acting on her emotions, grabs him in a kiss, but he pulls away, "Dam I, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."_

_**Damian**__: He fought with himself not to rip her clothes off right then and there, "You're hurting, but relax, everything is okay."_

_**Parker**__: "I'm sorry I did that."_

_**Damian**__: Hugging her, "You never have to be sorry," He took in a bit of air, "Parker I lov—,"_

_**Max**__: "Parker there you are!" Damian and Parker pulled away and turned to find Max walking over to them. "You're okay, I was worried and I couldn't sense you." He glared at Damian, "Angel."_

_**Damian**__: Sent him a fiery glare, "Take better care of her Bishop."_

_He left and Parker looked torn._

Parker snapped out of the flash and found herself in the basement alone. She looked up to the scorched mark on the wall. Then down to her hand as it was forming a bolt, only this bolt was burning her hand, she threw it at a punching bag causing all the feathers to fill the room. She waved them away from her and sighed at the mess in the room.

**Parker**: "God damn it!"

-New scene-

The Underworld was quiet to quiet for David's liking. He was walking in front of Frankie and Jay and Max was next to him. Telling a story about how he met a Valkyrie who liked to dance. Both Frankie and Jay were listening to every word that was coming out of his mouth.

**Jay**: "So what did you do when her boyfriend tried to hit you?"

**Max**: "Well, I called up our older brother who kicked ass."

**David**: "This is wrong."

**Max**: "No dude I'm telling it right. You kicked ass!"

**David**: "Not that you moron, this," he motioned to the Underworld, it was empty, "This isn't normal, since when do demons take a vacation from the Underworld?"

**Frankie**: "Maybe they're busy trying to elect a new boss. Why don't we go see the bars?"

**Jay**: turned to his friend, oddly he sounded like he'd been here more times than one, "Frank, somethin' on your mind?"

**Frankie**: "Bianca never leaves any demons alive when she's hunting, and well, ever since her and Wyatt sang that song they sang, she's been hunting."

**David**: "I don't think your sister has anything to do with demons not being here."

**Max**: "Elders would know if there's a new big bad."

**David**: turning to his younger brother, "Are you sure?"

**Max**: "Well, kinda?"

David sighed and kept walking. Something wasn't right he just knew it.

-New scene-

Vincent and Mel were talking together in the corner.

**Vincent**: "So they don't know?"

**Mel**: "Exactly."

**Vincent**: "Can't tell them?"

**Mel**: "Pretty much,"

**Vincent**: "Why can't we tell them?"

**Mel**: "Vince, you of all people should know why we can't, it could alter the future."

**Vincent**: "Mel, maybe this is a sign, maybe we were meant to be here?"

**Mel**: "Or more likely, this is a test given to us by the Elders."

**Vincent**: "I know they're fucked up and they've done some pretty messed up shit, but this? Come on, they're playing with your mother's heart, not even they are that cold."

**Mel**: "Are you so sure?"

**Younger Prue**: "We can hear you, you know?"

**Vincent**: smiled and turned to look back at the sisters and their men. "You can ask us some questions," He flinched as Mel sent him a glare, "Mel will answer them as best as she can."

**Mel**: "If you end up dead again, so help me Vince."

**Vincent**: Leading her back to the sofa, "Don't worry I won't."

**Mel**: She sat down and turned to her younger family members. "Well?"

**Young Paige**: Sits in front of her. "When you find us how are we?"

**Mel**: "Chris is a wreck, Mom, when I called her mom, she couldn't be happier; I think she really thought I would never call her mom again. And Dad when I called him dad he threw me a party, well not really seeing as my whitelighter died after I called him dad." She sighs again looks over to Vincent he nods his head for her to keep going. "I came back broken and you were all broken, you were missing me, Wyatt turned into everyone's protective big brother and Chris turned into a full fledged demon hunter, Parker was closer to Pacey and Nix. While I was alone so I want to tell you, god do I want to tell you." She looked away again, "If it hadn't been for you Vince, who knows what, would have came back to them."

**Vincent**: "You were always good Mel, not matter what he said, I know that, I could feel that."

**Mel**: "Funny you're not an Empath."

**Vincent**: "Didn't have to be an Empath to know you were in pain, to know that you needed me more than anyone in the whole world."

**Mel**: "Still…"

**Young Phoebe**: Feeling her emotions. "But what's to say…"

**Young Prue**: Hearing her thoughts. "…You won't be evil?"

**Mel**: Almost scared but with some courage. "I'm the Twice Cursed. Did you know that?" The room becomes silent. She looks down ashamed. "Yeah. I didn't think you did."

Vincent holds her shoulder tighter, he knew her telling them, was painful for her.

-New scene-

**Parker**: Got out of the shower and put on her clothes. When she got out of the bathroom her parents were waiting for her. "Shit… guys could you give a weak hearted person some warning?"

**Coop**: Smiles. "Sorry."

**Parker**: She starts putting away some things. "What's up?"

**Phoebe**: Sits on her bed and looks up at Parker. "Can't we just come to see our youngest daughter in her room that's in the same place where we live?"

**Parker**: She smiles uncomfortable. "If this is about seeing Ryan or Silver I haven't. But that's normal, they're off in NY and you know since Mel's missing, I haven't had a chance to sit still, I just barely got to shower, and that's only because our hunt went nowhere."

**Phoebe**: "It's not about that…"

**Parker**: She stops doing what she's doing and stands still to look at her parents, both seem nervous, she's afraid to read their minds so she doesn't. "Oh…"

**Coop**: "How are you?"

**Parker**: "Me? I'm great dad, just took on a whole alley full of demons with the help of Pacey and Nix and I kind of say we got our asses kicked but…"

**Coop**: "That's not what I meant…"

**Phoebe**: "How are the headaches?"

**Parker**: Takes in some air. "Guys I'm great!"

**Coop**: Looks at Phoebe and she turns to him. "Okay…"

**Phoebe**: "We just needed to know…"

**Parker**: "Well I'm fine, thanks for asking,"

**Coop**: "Good luck finding Mel,"

**Parker**: "We'll find her!" Both leave the room. Parker walks back into her bathroom and opens her medicine cabinet and takes out a bottle of pills. She sighs. "No… my headaches," She chuckles, "You mean, my flashes of a Parker Valentine, no, they've gotten worse, now there messing with my powers. But I can't tell you that," Her eyes flashed dark blue, "_Because they won't admit, Ryan was evil_."

Blinking Parker looked over to her eyes, they were back to their normal light green, she sighed what the hell was happening to her now?

-New scene-

Young Piper was pacing around the kitchen, when Leo walked into the room. He saw how pissed off she was, and took in some air; he knew how to deal with his wife when she was like this. He just didn't have time to let her calm down. They had a daughter to look for, and an older version of said daughter to get talking.

**Young Leo**: "Piper,"

**Young Piper**: "Don't, say it, I don't want to hear it now, I should have been nicer to her, LEO!" She stops pacing and turns to look at the man that she loved for most of her life, he had done a lot of good, for her, he had given her two loving sons and one hell of a daughter, now said daughter was lost, and her future self was being one hell of a pain. But then again so were all Halliwells, don't even get her started on Chris Perry or Parker Valentine those two were the most stubborn people she had ever laid eyes on, though some could say she was stubborn as well, "I can't live my life without finding her."

**Young Leo**: "I know,"

**Young Piper**: "Did you see how she looked at us!" She goes back to passing, "As if, we cause her pain."

**Young Leo**: Walking over to Piper and bringing her into a hug, "Piper, she's freaking out, it's normal."

**Young Piper**: "She's acting like she's never been to the past."

**Young Leo**: "We know she has."

**Young Piper**: "Does she? Hell maybe things have changed a lot in the future? Because really, how fucked up do I become to stop looking for my only daughter!"

**Young Leo**: "I don't think we stop, we won't stop,"

**Young Piper**: "I want Mel back, Leo, I want to raise her," Tears fill her eyes, "Did you see how she thinks of herself, she doesn't even think of herself as a Halliwell, she thinks of herself as a thing that stole a Halliwell's place."

**Young Leo**: "I'm going to tell you something," She turns to look at him now, "I won't ever let that happen, we're finding her and that's it! Even if I have to throw a truth potion at her!"

**Young Piper**: Smiles a little, "Leo, you were against doing it to Valentine, what makes you think you'd want to do it to our little girl?"

**Young Leo**: "Because I hate seeing you and the boys in this much pain, it burns my soul, and I really want my little girl back home, so I can hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her, and tell her that she's going to grow up to be a pretty young woman, even if she does have that Halliwell stubbornness."

**Young Piper**: "Come on, we have to talk to Future Mel," She pulls him to the living-room, "I want all those things too!"

Young Piper and Leo walk back into the room and they can sense the tension.

**Young Piper**: "What?"

Everyone turns to look back at her.

**Young Leo**: "Did she say something? Who are you?"

**Vincent**: "Came from the future, I'm Vince, happen to be her whitelighter."

Leo nods understanding.

**Mel**: "Yea, I said that I was the twice cursed and they're like frozen."

**Young Piper**: Now she looked scared, "Why would you say such a thing?"

**Vincent**: "Mel maybe we should slow down a little?"

**Mel**: Rolling her eyes at him, "Look, the twice cursed and twice Bless that war, that's over, at least it, will be if I stay kidnapped. Because if I don't who knows what could happen, who could come back from the dead. Who could end up evil?"

**Young Piper**: Fearful. "A demon has you doesn't he?"

**Vincent**: Seeing how Mel had no idea what to say, "She dead Mel, she's not coming back."

**Mel**: "Did you forget that if I'm not lost, you don't get to find me, save me from him? From that life."

**Vincent**: "Sometimes we have to make that jump, pray that our love is stronger than all that, take that jump."

Mel turned to look at Piper.

**Mel**: Looks down ashamed that she was stupid enough to get caught by a stupid demon. "Yes."

**Young Leo**: "You don't want to be there…"

**Mel**: She chuckles a little and shakes her head. "No I miss you all."

**Young Piper**: Sits down next to her, and holds her hands and looks into Mel's eyes that remind her of Wyatt's and Leo's but they were just a tad bit lighter, "Then tell us and I'll bring you home,"

**Mel**: "I can't do that…"

An orbing fills the room and two Elders stand in front of her. Jack and Ava.

**Young Jack**: "Why not?"

**Vincent**: Looks over at them, he sees that Ava looks a little bit familiar to him but he can't place her, he knows that it's Jack who asked, "Who are you?"

**Younger Jack**: "I'm Jack, and this is my wife Ava."

**Ava**: "He's an elder," She stared at him in amazement. A kind smile fell on her face, "But relax, I'm a _whitelighter_."

Mel thought back to something. Flash of a younger Vincent.

_**Younger Vincent**__: "I'm half whitelighter and Elder, but it's cool, I'm one of the good guys."_

Oddly Mel saw that Vince looked a lot like Ava and Jack.

**Mel**: Ignoring what her eyes saw, "Because the reason why I kill RJ is because I'm saving Vincent, he turns out to be my balance, and the only reason why Vince ever stayed with me was because I saved his life… and he fell in love with me… well, I fell in love with him too," She looks over to him and he smiles to her. "Not that that love matters, cause he's dead,"

**Vincent**: "I told you, I'm not anymore, it's complicated."

**Mel**: Not taking her eyes off him, "Apparently it's complicated," She turned to Younger Piper, "But I'm supposed to kill RJ aka Roderick Jayson, how do I know if I tell you where I am, that I'll find Vince? Or if by growing up with you, I won't become evil?"

**Young Piper**: "You just have to trust that your love was made to last."

**Vincent**: "Which is what I told her."

**Mel**: Looks down. "I don't know what to do…"

**Young Ava**: "Tell them…"

**Mel**: Looks up to Ava. "If it was only that easy,"

**Young Jack**: "It is, you're just the one making it a lot harder."

**Vincent**: turns to Younger Jack, "I was going to say the same thing."

-New scene-

Nix walks into the attic when she bumps into Emma. Both look at each other and walk the other way. Ryan and Silver happen to be talking in the attic and see the whole thing.

**Ryan**: "HEY!"

Both Emma and Nix turn to look at Ryan.

**Silver**: "What's up with you two?"

**Emma**: "She thinks my methods of finding Mel are stupid."

**Nix**: "THEY ARE!"

**Emma**: "NO THEY'RE NOT!"

**Silver**: "HEY!"

Both calm down.

**Ryan**: "Guys I know you're upset but we need to be united to find Mel, and we need to be strong for the boys, so make up!"

**Emma**: Looks at Nix and Nix returns her look. "Hug?"

**Nix**: "Just because their right,"

**Emma**: "Don't come running and hugging me all at once,"

**Nix**: "I'm sorry…"

**Emma**: "Me too."

Silver looks at Ryan and he smiles at her.

**Ryan**: "Another save by the cupid kids!"

**Silver**: "Best reason to be a cupid!"

**Ryan**: "You got that right,"

-New scene-

**David**: walked into the bar with the others walking behind him. He walked up to the bartender. "Where is everyone?"

**Bartender**: "New demon rising to power."

**David**: "Right, we never get a second to rest."

**Voice**: "What the hell are you doing here?"

David turned to find Bianca behind him.

**Frankie**: "Bianca what are you doing here?"

**Bianca**: Turned to her brother and pulled him over to a table by his ear, the other's followed, "When I tell mom you were here she is going to kick your ass so hard!"

**Frankie**: "You can't tell her I'm here, you're here and you can't be here either!"

**Bianca**: "Damn it!" She knew he was right, so she glared at David, "Then I'm telling your girlfriend, you endangered everyone, including your little brother and mine, but not until after I kill Max though."

**Max**: Putting his hands up to protect himself from her rage, "B, relax, come on, you got a plan?"

**Jay**: "Wait what's going on?"

**Frankie**: "He's blonde give him an explanation!"

**Jay**: "You're blonde too."

**Bianca**: "Paige, Andrew shut it!"

**Frankie**: "I'm Parker right?"

**Jay**: "No, you're Pacey."

**Frankie**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "Not cool, I wanna be Parker. Pacey whines too much."

**David**: "So I'm guessing we're taking down the demon?"

**Bianca**: "I thought you said, he wasn't going to get it either?"

**Max**: "My older brother isn't as dumb as I thought, who would have known?"

**David**: "Yea, I'm kicking your ass later!"

-New scene-

**Arabella**: Sighed, "Is one of you going to answer my question?"

**Hank**: Started to stutter, "Well-its-how-to-put-it?"

**Emily**: "Almost a year,"

**Hank**: "We need two months for it to be a year."

**Arabella**: She gave Hank a hard glare, "And when is the wedding?"

**Hank**: laughs uncomfortable but stopped as he saw she wasn't kidding, "You want an answer?"

**Arabella**: "That is why I asked, young man."

**Lorie**: Walked back into the room and put glasses down that had lemonade, "Mom quit bullying the kids."

**Arabella**: "They won't tell me when the wedding is. I'm an old woman, it should be soon," She pulled out a calendar, "How's next week?"

**Emily**: "Grandma, I love Hank." Turns to him and smiles.

**Hank**: taking her hand in his, "And I love your granddaughter."

**Emily**: "But we're not getting married next week,"

**Arabella**: "Two weeks?" Lorie smiled as both of the shook their heads. "Then how do you truly know if he loves you?"

**Emily**: turns to Hank, "He always looks out for my best interest, a month ago there was a woman who said he was the father of her son, and instead of denying the boy off the bat, Hank said okay, I'll take him in, he also told me, before he told anyone, he came to me and he didn't have to. I know one thing grandma that I've learned by my mom and dad's marriage, you need three things to make a relationship work, love, trust and respect." She turned from Hank to face her grandmother, "And Henry has all three of those things for me."

**Hank**: "I will love her passed my last breathe, even in death, my love for her will live on strong."

**Lorie**: turned to her mother, "Well mom?"

**Arabella**: Sighed, "I like him."

-New scene-

Pacey was drawing but all none of it was coming out the way he wanted, he just throws it down on the floor anger running through him.

**A voice**: "Hey that's kind of rude." He turns around and sees Bella standing there with her hands in her pockets. "Hi,"

**Pacey**: His heart skips a beat just by looking at her. "Hello,"

**Bella**: "Oh sorry, Pace, didn't mean to walk on you breaking things. But you know I'm an artist too, I work around here just like you, and I just thought why not find Pacey and see what he's up to?" She shakes her head, "Sorry, I rhyme sometimes, but I didn't know I'd walk in here and see you breaking things." She smiles, "That's more of a Parker thing,"

**Pacey**: "We are cousins remember?" A smile fills his face his eyes sparkle in love. "It's always nice to see you Bell, and let me just say I break things a lot more than anyone around here."

**Bella**: "Pleasure is all mine, I like surprising people just ask Emily." She smiles again, "And you just won points in my book, any one that breaks things like me is wonderful."

**Pacey**: "I'm glad,"

**Bella**: Letting her emotions run her, walks over to him and grabs him in a passionate kiss, "God, Pace, you know how to kiss."

**Pacey**: Picking her up, "Oh trust me I'm good at a lot of things."

He carries her off, a big smile on both of their faces.

-New scene-

**Mel**: Looks down to the floor. "He tortured me…"

**Young Leo**: Looks like he's going to kill Roderick. "What else?"

**Mel**: "I'd rather not talk about the else…"

**Young Prue**: "That's okay, honey you don't have to if you can't."

**Mel**: Looking over to her mother, "I'm going with you."

**Young Piper**: "The hell you are!"

**Mel**: "I have to,"

**Young Phoebe**: "No you don't honey."

**Mel**: "Yes I do, don't you think that I know what you're thinking? Huh? You're not going to let little me kill RJ, no you're going to kill him yourself, but then I'll always feel useless, until what a demon tells me that I'm not and that I should join evil to prove that I'm not?" Phoebe looks down this reminds her of Evil Ryan. "So no, I'm going I have to make sure that I kill RJ, not you or the Aunts, but little me."

**Young Piper**: She gave Mel her best stare down but Mel met that stare down with her own, she may have not been raised with Halliwells but she was a Halliwell right down to the stubborn glare. "FINE!"

**Young Prue: **"Damn, the girl has to be Piper's no one else gets to live and give her that glare."

**Mel**: "Who do you think taught me that glare?"

Leo only chuckles.

**Young Piper**: "Let's go!"

**Mel**: "Sure thing," Before she leaves she turns to Vincent, "You better be here, when I come back."

**Vincent**: "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

They all orb out leaving all the men to wait. They land in the Underworld Mel walks in front of everyone. Piper looks to Prue who smiles at her trying to keep her sister in high hopes.

**Mel**: "We're not that far away."

**Piper**: "Good,"

**Mel**: Turns to look at her mother again. "About before I'm sorry about the way I acted sometimes I forget how young you are."

**Piper**: "Hey you were just doing what you thought was right."

**Mel**: "Doesn't change the fact that I acted like a bitch." She stops and they all stop. She now kind of looks scared. Standing in front of her is RJ and little Mel. Little Mel looks a mess her hair is messed up, her eyes are full of pain and anger and her clothes are all dirty. Closes her eyes. "I'm here for you Mel." Under her breath. "Even if I don't want to be…"

**Younger Mel**: Looks up to see her family. "Mommy…"

**Roderick**: Isn't paying attention.

**Mel**: Opens her eyes a little but still fearful. "Wait, you need to hurt him, make sure he can't hurt you."

**Younger Mel**: She looks back to Roderick clearly frightened of him. "But…"

**Mel**: "Shh listen, to the magic in the air close your eyes and remember about Wy and Chrissie remember all the love that they felt for you, remember about everything, Mel, you can do this."

**Younger Mel**: Opens her eyes in shock when she sees that there's a green force field around herself. "How…"

**Mel**: "That's your powers come on you can do it make him feel your pain."

**Younger Mel**: "I'm scared."

**Young Piper**: She touches Mel's shoulder and Mel touches her hand. "It's okay we'll be right here."

Younger Mel shares a look with her mother and nods. She takes in some air and slowly forms a fireball in her hands. Her eyes grew wide but she throws it at Roderick he screams in pain and explodes in fire. Piper runs to hold Younger Mel. Mel stands there and smiles.

**Mel**: To herself, "We did Mel we did it, now let's just hope I'm still me in future," She looks down to the ashes of Roderick, "Let's just hope… Queen Robin doesn't take over and if she does let's hope they know how to stop her."

-New scene-

Bianca and David were walking in front of the group, both stopped as they came to the entrance of a packed cave.

**Bianca**: turns to the others, "Stay here."

**Frankie**: "But."

**Bianca**: "Luke Franco Hunter, you will stay here or I will tell mom about how when you ditch school, they call my apartment and not the house."

**Frankie**: Pointing to the ground, "You said stay here, okay, we'll stay here."

**David**: Turned to Max.

**Max**: "Watch them I know."

Bianca and David walked into the cave, and turned to look over to the demons who were standing guard.

**Demon**: "Who are you?"

**Bianca**: "The names are Anastasia."

**David**: "William, we're here for the coordination,"

Demon sighed and let them pass like nothing. Bianca and David walked into the room and made their way to the center of the room, were someone sat wearing a robe. David's eyes went wide when the hood of the robe fell off.

**Bianca**: "Oh my god."

-New scene-

Piper was looking at some photo albums and in one second they all changed to have Mel in them.

**Piper**: Looks to Leo's shocked eyes. "She's changed the future!"

**Leo**: Takes the photo albums. "I'll be damned… she told them… well us…"

**Piper**: "SISTERS THREE GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Paige orbs into the room with Phoebe and Prue. "Look what my angel did!"

They look at the photo albums.

**Paige**: "Well… she told us…"

**Phoebe**: Looks at Prue with a smile. "You lost the bet!"

**Prue**: "Damn Mel… why couldn't you be like the others…"

**Phoebe**: "Because she's better than them all!"

**Piper**: "Phoebe this isn't a good thing!"

**Paige**: "Yea it is Piper, Mel's coming home…"

**Leo**: "You have to admit Piper… she's the angel we missed…"

**Piper**: "She is so grounded, for not following the rules."

**Leo**: "As long as you know that you're not going to ground her."

**Piper**: "Shut up Leonardo and look what my baby did."

Leo smiles.

-New scene-

**Hank**: walks out of Emily's house with her right next to him, they both burst out laughing. "Your grandmother is crazy."

**Emily**: "So I have been told."

**Hank**: "Think she likes me?"

**Emily**: "She doesn't know you're only half a witch, but yea, I think she does."

**Hank**: Grabs her and starts to kiss her, but stops, "We better go, dinner is calling our names."

**Emily**: "Fine, but for the record I hate when you stop kissing me."

**Hank**: "Sorry about that," Starts to kiss her. He orbs them out, still kissing.

-New scene-

Young Piper was holding little Mel, Leo was smiling and the boys wanted to hold her. Mel looks out the window and Henry walks to her.

**Young Henry**: "You don't have to leave yet."

**Mel**: "Yea I do, me and Vince have to see how much we've changed things."

**Young Henry**: "Okay you do but that doesn't mean you should."

**Mel**: "Does too,"

**Young Andy**: "It's ready for you, for two, Mel,"

**Young Piper**: Looks back to Mel as Mel meets her eyes. "I'll protect her, and I'll show her right from wrong,"

**Mel**: Nods her head. "Here's to a better future,"

**Young Phoebe**: "Tell Riley hi for us,"

**Mel**: Looks confused for a second. "Riley? Oh you mean Ryan?"

**Young Coop**: Shares a look with Phoebe. "No Riley,"

**Mel**: "Uh… I don't know a Riley,"

**Vincent**: "Come on Mel have to hurry,"

**Young Phoebe**: Stopping Mel from leaving. "Does Parker know a Riley?"

**Mel**: "No,"

Everyone looks at her now.

**Young Andy**: "Does Pacey?"

**Mel**: "Who knows what the nut knows, seeing as he can remember all his past-lives…" She looks back to the portal. "I have to go, bye."

She walks into the portal with Vincent next to her holding her hand.

**Young Phoebe**: "Riley never came back…"

**Young Coop**: Holds Phoebe from crying. "It'll be okay…"

**Phoebe**: "God… where's Riley? Coop? Where's my son? Where's our son?"

**Coop**: Not wanting to say it, "Maybe with… Cole,"

-New scene-

David blinked as he and Bianca came out of the cave both of them stumbled as the passed the corner, Max turned to face them.

**Frankie**: "You guys okay?"

**Bianca**: "We didn't stop it."

**Max**: "Why not?"

**David**: "couldn't, it was like we were frozen in place,"

**Jay**: He could see the pained look in his older brother's eyes, "David, you okay?"

**Bianca**: Shook her head, "Don't remember, her face, but it was a girl wasn't it?"

**David**: turned he was blinking the confusion out of his eyes, "Yeah, I think it was."

**Max**: "You don't remember?"

**Bianca**: "Their was smoke and other stuff, it clouded our vision."

**Jay**: Crossed his arms over his chest, "So what a magic roofy?"

Bianca turned to David and took in some air.

**Both**: "Pretty much."

**Frankie**: "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

They all teleported out of there. A demon walked over to the corner and smiled.

**Demon**: "It worked."

**Female Voice**: "I told you it would."

**Demon**: turned and smiled to her, "Yeah, you did my Queen."

-New scene-

Piper is pacing now.

**Piper**: "She changed the future,"

**Leo**: "And you're happier for it,"

**Piper**: "That's not the point LEO!"

**Prue**: "Then what is?"

**Piper**: "She could have messed things up."

**Paige**: "You know what I want to know… how do we know that she changed the future? And still know that future too…"

**Phoebe**: "Because we're the reason why she changed it and I'm sure that the memoires of the old future will vanish from our minds soon."

A portal opened up and they all stopped breathing.

-New scene-

Parker was walking into the manor. (A song is playing 'Ungodly Hour' by The Fray.) She goes to climb the stairs when she hears feet running into the attic. She goes to her knees almost in pain. Grabs her head as all her blood rushes into it.

*FLASH*

_**Parker**__: "I'll save him."_

_**Wyatt**__: "We know."_

_**Pacey**__: "I'll protect to her."_

_**Riley**__: with light-light blue eyes and black hair, looks a lot like a mix of Cole and Phoebe… "We know you will cuz."_

_**Parker**__: "See you around?"_

_**Hank**__: "Always."_

_Parker looks back to Pacey. He holds out his hand and she takes it._

_**Parker**__: "We have a future to save."_

_**Pacey**__: "Oh what joy."_

_They walk through the portal._

**Parker**: Gasps for air. "What the hell is happening to me?" She hearts out and back into her room and she curls up on the floor in the fetal position. "God help me…"

-New scene-

**Wyatt**: Walks into the attic with Chris and Lex. They look at Mel as she hugs her parents. "MEL!" He runs to her and give her a hug. "Oh thank god you're okay…"

**Chris**: Stands there with a smile on his face. "Hey there Mels."

**Mel**: Smiles. "Hi there Chrissie."

**Chris**: Runs and wraps her in a hug. "I missed you."

**Mel**: "Well don't worry I'm never leaving again."

**Lex**: Hugs her. "Damn Mellie it's great to see you alive! You scared me to death girl."

**Wyatt**: "Don't mind him, Mels, we all know that he's just being kind, 'cause he still hasn't fixed your bike."

**Mel**: She looks back at Lex, "I've been gone who knows how long and you're your lazy ass hasn't fixed my bike!

**Lex**: "I love you!"

**Mel**: "You're just lucky you're cute!"

The guys laugh.

**Chris**: Smiles. "You're not going to believe it, guess who has a date…"

**Mel**: Turns to look at Wyatt. "Well… Wy… I'm happy for you but isn't that kinda like you're cheating on Bian…"

**Wyatt**: "No, not me Mel,"

She looks over at Lex.

**Lex**: "Oh now I have to cancel, it you're here we should go celebrate!"

**Mel**: "Oh no you're, not! Let's go we need to get you ready."

**Chris**: "But you need to tell us where you went."

**Mel**: "I went to the past… and trust me, the rest doesn't matter. It all ended the way it should!" She tried to hide the pain in her voice; she didn't know where Vincent was at all.

**Chris**: "Well, come on,"

All four leave. Leo holds Piper in his arm.

**Leo**: "She did the right thing."

**Piper**: "Yea… she did,"

**Mel**: Runs back into the room, she hugs her mom and dad, "Thanks for not giving up on me."

**Leo**: He smiled down at her blue eyes, "We would have never dreamt of it."

**Piper**: "Thanks for being my baby."

**Mel**: Smiles and runs back out of the room after the others.

-New scene-

**Pacey**: opens his eyes, he was lying next to Bella, he feels Parker's pain. Turns to Bella, "Bell, I have to go something's wrong with Parker." He starts looking for his pants.

**Bella**: Starting to get up, "Do you want me to go too?"

**Pacey**: "No its okay, I got it." He goes to leave, but stops and bends to give her what was arguably the best kiss of his life, "I liked this, but next time, let's do something more."

**Bella**: "Fun?"

**Pacey**: Laughs, "This was pretty fun."

Bella shakes her head as he leaves.

-New scene-

Mel waves goodbye to Lex as he leaves for his date. Chris smiles at Mel and Wyatt looks down at her with love in his eyes.

**Chris**: "You know we were pulling our hair out just to find you, right? Park, Pace, and Nix are going to be jumping up and down when they see you."

**Mel**: Still looking out of the window as they leave the room seeing that she needs time to be alone. "Yeah," She closes her eyes because she's thinking about Vincent. Tears rolls down her eyes. Someone wraps strong arms around her. She turns around and sees Vincent holding her; she hugs him and starts to kiss him. "Vince,"

**Vincent**: After the kiss. "I missed you too Mels and I promise I will never die on you like that."

**Mel**: Looks shocked. "You remember?"

**Vincent**: "Yeah, I could never forget you," She holds him and he rubs her back. "Shh, I'm back now, don't worry, I'm here to stay I'm not leaving, believe me, you're going to need me."

-New scene-

**Hank**: Walks into a crowded restaurant he takes a seat at the table Emily is sitting there, "Sorry I'm had to take that you know what Wyatt is like, Em."

**Emily**: Smiles. "Don't sweat it Henry you're always on call for your crazy older cousin, I don't even notice anymore."

**Hank**: "Just shut up," He kisses her hand and she smiles back at him, "I missed just being out in the town."

**Emily**: "Missed it too Halliwell, but where ever we are, I'm always happy to be there."

**Hank**: "Not more than me, Maker."

**Emily**: "By your good mood I'm guessing Mel's back,"

**Hank**: "Yea, she's back," He smiles, "But let's not talk about Mel, let's just talk about you and me."

**Emily**: Laughs, "I'm loving, this date already!"

-New scene-

**Parker**: Grabs herself in pain. "God… stop the pain…"

**Pacey**: Stars into the room and goes to help Parker. "Shh… it's going to be okay…"

**Parker**: "P… help; me…"

**Pacey**: Parker's eyes roll back. He carries her onto the bed. "It's almost time…" He looks down to Parker and kisses her forehead. "I'll be ready Parker… but will I be alone in that? I don't know…"

The END

That was fun. Parker's flashes can't be ignored any longer seeing as they're messing with her powers. And what was up with her eyes turning blue? Oh we'll find out soon. Well at least Mel's back from the past and Vincent is alive, yea! I hope you like that surprised, I told you he'd come around someday. And looks like Bella and Pacey are together, that's going to be fun. Please review!


	2. 2x02: Reconstruction

**Episode Summary: **Demons are storming around to other magical worlds and it's up to the nine to save good magic only problem is: There is no nine. Though the Elders with the return of someone the parents thought they'd never see say that the nine is back only difference is this time, it's thirteen and not all of them are Halliwells. And what's up with Parker's power is it magical or maybe it's human related? And when she knows, who will she go to for comfort? And what will they tell her that makes all her scared feelings just disappear? Meanwhile an old enemy returns! But the real question is, who is she? And which Halliwell is she after now?

**2x02: Reconstruction**

A pixie was dancing around when a portal opened up other pixies walked closer to the portal, when hundreds of demons ran out of it.

**Male Pixie**: "RUN!"

Most of the pixies run around but the demons throw energy balls at them and kill half of the pixies.

**Pixie Leader**: "May the elders help us," A demon cuts him in half with an athame. He falls to the ground.

-New scene-

Elsewhere a small village surrounded by woods. Again a portal opens and this time the demons don't wait they run out and start throwing energy balls at all the Imps.

**Imp Leader**: Can see the destruction, he looks as a demon walks closer to him, he doesn't run or beg for his life, he just looks up to the sky knowing the Elders are watching. "We need the nine, forget the nine we need the thirteen."

**The Demon**: Smiles as he gets closer to the Imp leader. "Haven't you heard? The thirteen doesn't exist, no demonic witch no thirteen."

**Imp Leader**: No fear even though he knows what's going to come next. "Haven't you heard?" The demon stops waiting to hear the rest. "It will soon,"

**The Demon**: Chuckles an evil chuckle. "Old Impy you almost had me scared, haven't you heard? The thirteen," He smiles a big ugly smile. "The thirteen isn't real, good magic is going to die."

Camera pans out, a bunch of screaming can be heard.

_**Imp Leader's voice**__: "You're wrong, it's already here, and soon, they will vanquish you all." There's some laughter. "And believe me; they will not spare you."_

_-x-x-x-  
>To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed.<em>  
><em>x-x-x-x-x-x<br>__** Starring:**__  
>Drew Fuller as <em>_**Chris Halliwell**_  
><em>Wes Ramsey as <em>_**Wyatt Halliwell**_  
><em>Olivia Wilde as <em>_**Mel Halliwell **_  
><em>Channing Tatum as <em>_**Hank Halliwell**_  
><em>Eliza Dushku as <em>_**Parker Halliwell**_  
><em>Erica Durance as <em>_**Nix Halliwell**_  
><em>Chris Evans as <em>_**Pacey Halliwell**_  
><em>Jared Padalecki as <em>_**Damian Tiernan**_  
><em>Tom Welling as <em>_**Lex Nicoli**_  
><em><strong> With:<strong>_  
><em>Sarah Michelle Gellar as <em>_**Hazel Nicoli**_  
><em>Anne Hathaway as<em>_** Linn Hunter**_  
><em>Ali Larter as <em>_**Bianca Hunter**_  
><em>Bethany Joy Galeotti as <em>_**Emily Maker**_  
><em>Autumn Reeser as<em>_** Bella Maker**_  
><em>James Lafferty as<em>_** David Jenkins **_  
><em>Jason Hutcherson as <em>_**Jay Jenkins **_  
><em>Alex Pettyfer as <em>_**Frankie Hunter**_  
><em>Justin Hartley as<em>_** Vincent Graco **_  
><em><strong> Guest starring:<strong>_  
><em>Holly Marie Combs as <em>_**Piper Halliwell**_  
><em>Alyssa Milano as <em>_**Phoebe Halliwell**_  
><em>Rose McGowan as <em>_**Paige Halliwell **_  
><em>Shannen Doherty as <em>_**Prue Halliwell **_  
><em>Brian Krause as <em>_**Leo Wyatt**_  
><em>Victor Webster as <em>_**Coop Valentín**_  
><em>Ivan Sergei as <em>_**Henry Mitchell**_  
><em>T.W. King as<em>_** Andy Trudeau**_  
><em>Megan Fox as <em>_**Silver Halliwell **_  
><em>Sophia Bush as <em>_**Emma Halliwell**_  
><em>Joshua Jackson as <em>_**Ryan Halliwell**_  
><em> And<em>  
><em>Emmanuelle Vaugier as <em>_**Eva Nicoli**_  
><em>Balthazar Getty as<em>_** Derek **__**Tiernan**_  
><em> And Reintroducing:<em>  
><em>Jensen Ackles as <em>_**Riley Halliwell**_  
><em><strong>Ext. San Francisco, various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Sweet Revenge,' by Chris Cornell<strong>_

Parker awoke in her bed. Pacey smiled down at her. He stars out and she looks confused but it soon leaves when she sees Damian shimmer right next to her in bed.

**Damian**: Kisses her cheek. "You taste like love…"

**Parker**: Kisses him back. "You taste dangerous, just the way I like my coffee in the morning."

Her bedroom door opens and standing there is her mother and aunts. They quickly close the door.

**Phoebe**: Embarrassed. "Hello Damian."

**Damian**: Tries not to laugh. "We weren't doing anything!"

**Parker**: She playfully gets on top of him. "Speak for yourself," She grabs him in a kiss. The door slams shut again. Parker laughs. Damian smiles at her. "Come on you have to have some fun too."

**Damian**: He smiles. "I'm becoming a Halliwell soon I don't think I'm allowed to make out with you when your mother and aunts are in front of us." He shimmers by the door and opens it. Phoebe's face is red. Piper and Paige are laughing. Prue is smug. "Sorry, about that."

**Parker**: Sits up from the bed. "Why are you sorry? We were interrupted!"

**Damian**: Looks back at her. "We weren't doing anything."

**Parker**: "What makes you think we weren't about to?"

**Damian**: "I told you, we're not doing anything until the wedding night."

**Parker**: "That won't last, even if I have to tie you to the bed, and undress you my god damn self!"

**Damian**: "Don't temp me," He looks back at the sisters. "Excuse me…"

He moves away.

**Parker**: Yells after him. "We aren't done having this conversation!"

**Damian**: Yells back. "I think we were!"

**Parker**: More to herself than to her mother and aunts. "I don't know how Mel and Vince do it, I'm driving myself crazy."

**Paige**: Walks more into the room. "I think it's kind of romantic that he wants to wait."

**Parker**: Looks over to Paige. "I haven't gotten laid in three weeks and you think it's nice!"

**Phoebe**: Not liking where this conversation was going. "Parker…"

**Prue**: "Ah, it's just sex."

**Parker**: "No it's love! Why are you being a sad person? Is Uncle Andy not working in that department?"

**Piper**: Chuckles.

**Prue**: Throws Piper a glare.

**Phoebe**: "PARKER!"

**Parker**: "It's the cupid in me, it won't let me shut up." She shakes her head. "What can I do for you?"

**Phoebe**: "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

**Parker**: "Fine, I have a hangover but I'm fine!"

**Piper**: "I could cure that for you."

**Parker**: Gets up, and stretches. "That's cool, for some odd reason the headache is gone." She turns back to look at her mother's worried face. "Okay… what's really going on?"

**Phoebe**: Trying to act as if nothing is wrong. "Why, what are you talking about?"

**Parker**: "I'm an empath so try not to lie to me this time."

**Phoebe**: "I'm not lying, and what did I tell you about not using your powers on family?"

**Parker**: Starts to change. "I don't remember, I wasn't paying attention."

**Prue**: Eyes widen. "Parker…"

**Parker**: Looks back to them from still putting on a clean shirt. "Yes?"

**Piper**: "Since when did you get a tattoo?"

**Parker**: Looks confused. "Tattoo? What are you?" She looks at her back in the mirror and now can see the Triquetra tattooed to her shoulder with a thirteen in the middle. "Oh that's weird must have been more drunk than I thought."

**Paige**: Trying not to laugh. "You don't remember getting it?"

**Parker**: "Can't say I remember getting home." She looks around for her shoes. "Or where the hell I put my shoes."

**Chris**: Walks into her room holding her shoes by their laces. "Hey uh, Parker these are yours right?"

**Parker**: Walks over to them. "Yes, where were they?"

**Chris**: "On the roof."

**Parker**: "How the hell did they get up there? Why are all my things always on the roof?" She goes closer to them and walks farther away from them. "God, tell me that's, not."

**Chris**: "The shoes, yea, it's the shoes, I think it might be demon blood,"

**Parker**: As if a light bulb lights in her mind. "Oh right I was fighting that demon that stank, yea, that's why they smell ill. I can't wear those."

**Chris**: Throws them to the floor. "Told you to be careful," He smiles, "You need another pair."

**Parker**: "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

**Chris**: "Ask Mel or Nix for some shoes,"

**Parker**: "Them? They have horrible taste in shoes."

**Chris**: Walks way laughing. "That's your problem."

**Parker**: Turns back to look at her mother and aunts faces. "I hate that boy he's always smiling now, it's scaring me to death." She starts to leave the room and they follow her. She pounds on Mel and Nix's doors. "Hey, women inside having sex with men get out here! Stop fucking and let me borrow some shoes."

Mel and Nix come out looking mad and half naked.

**Piper**: "What the hell is going on in your rooms?"

**Nix**: Her face turns a little red at her mother's smile. "I think I need to move out!" Hands Parker some black shoes. "Here and stop ruining sex for the ones that can have it."

She slams her door. Parker looks at Mel.

**Mel**: Looks away from her mother's face. "Well, I'll just go…" She hands her some blue shoes and closes her door.

**Parker**: Starts putting them on and looks up at her aunts and mother as if nothing just happened. "So what else is new?"

-New scene-

Wyatt is sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal. Damian is looking at the paper. Hank pours some milk into his bowl. Chris walks in holding some mail he sits down next to his coffee. Pacey walks from the fridge and puts down his plate that has some eggs. Leo, Henry, and Andy orb into the room and sit down waiting for everyone to enter the room. Parker and the mothers walk into the room. Parker takes a seat where Pacey is eating his eggs and takes his fork and eats some of his egg. He looks at her pissed.

**Pacey**: "Stop eating my eggs."

**Parker**: "Can't do it, you make the best eggs."

**Damian**: Still behind the paper. "She is right,"

**Pacey**: "Then I'll make you some."

**Parker**: "But I want yours now."

**Coop**: Hearts into the room. "Hey stop eating Pacey's food."

**Parker**: "But it's better that way."

**Coop**: "I mean it quit it," She takes a bite and Pacey glares at her. Coop looks over at Leo Henry and Andy. "Look have you heard about what happened?"

**Henry**: "We were just about to tell them."

**Piper**: "Tell us what?"

**Leo**: "Not you honey,"

**Andy**: "The kids,"

**Prue**: "Why not us?"

**Henry**: "Because you don't fight anymore."

**Paige**: "Doesn't mean we can't!"

**Andy**: "Just because you four still have powers,"

**Coop**: "Doesn't mean you still have to fight."

**Phoebe**: "We like fighting it's fun."

**Parker**: Walks up to get something to drink. "They only like fighting when we get to fight." The sister's send her a glare. "What did I say that out loud?"

**Pacey**: Laughs as he eats his food. "Yup,"

**Wyatt**: "Which she doesn't see a problem, with."

**Parker**: As she walks back to her seat next to Pacey. "Shh, what if they hear you?"

**Chris**: Laughs. "End of the world?"

**Mel**: Walks into the room, with Vincent next to her, he looped in his arms. "Why is the world ending?"

**Damian**: Looks out of his paper. "Because everyone heard Wyatt talking."

**Vincent**: Takes a seat next to him as Mel sits next to Parker. "Wyatt what have we told you? Never tell us about what you do alone,"

**Mel**: "Good one,"

**Wyatt**: "Oh shut up,"

**Mel**: Looks at Pacey's eggs. "Oh look Pacey made eggs." She grabs a fork and starts to eat them too. Parker laughs. "Thanks Pace,"

**Pacey**: "Why me?"

**Parker**: "Because Chris didn't make any."

**Chris**: "That's why I drink coffee now."

**Pacey**: "I'm getting a cup of that."

He gets up. The front door closes and Nix walks into the room.

**Henry**: "Who was that?"

**Hank**: Smiles. "Oh that, that was the man that your daughter had a date with last night wonder why he's leaving right now."

**Nix**: "You're just mad that I have game."

**Hank**: "Yeah too much game, cover up will you?"

**Nix**: She looks down to her nightshirt. "It covers everything," She looks over to Pacey's eggs. "Ooooh, Pacey made eggs."

**Pacey**: From the other side of the room, "No don't you dare!"

**Nix**: She takes his seat. "Thanks Pacey, I like my coffee just the way you do." As she takes his coffee.

The kitchen door opens Lex walks into the room holding the paper.

**Lex**: Takes a seat next to Nix. "I got the paper for you guys," He looks over at Nix. "Hey who was the guy that left in a hurry?"

**Nix**: Smiles at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Lex**: Nods his head. "I would,"

**Pacey**: He doesn't look amused, "I'm never eating here again."

**Prue**: "Pacey,"

**Pacey**: "They ate everything. Damn does sex make you hungry or something?"

**Nix**: Not looking at Lex's eyes. "Duh,"

**Mel**: "Sometimes,"

**Parker**: "Or the lack there of."

**Damian**: Groans. "Not this again,"

**Parker**: "I'm not talking to you anymore, unless you're up to going to the room, why you had to listen when Silver told you it was a good idea to not sleep with me anymore." They had set a date for the wedding and because of that, Silver wanted them to stay away from each other in the sense of no midnight meetings, that was not going well for Parker.

**Damian**: "It'll be nice not talking to you."

**Parker**: Throws her fork at him he smiles and catches it. "Damn moron,"

**Damian**: "I love you too babe," He gets up to leave.

**Henry**: "Wait where are you going?"

**Damian**: "Work,"

**Andy**: "Call in sick,"

**Damian**: "Can't do that anymore, DJ is getting mad."

**Leo**: "He'll understand,"

**Damian**: "No he won't I'm still on his bad side," He looks at Chris. "Ever since someone told him I was half demon."

**Chris**: "I said I was sorry."

**Parker**: "You want me to kick his ass for you?"

**Damian**: "I would say yes but I know you better than you think." He kisses her on the forehead and starts to leave. "BYE,"

**Andy**: "You're going to be sorry you missed this."

**Damian**: "I'm going to be sorry if I don't get to work soon."

He left the room.

**Parker**: "Okay what's up, who do we get to kill now?"

**Vincent**: Looks up to the roof, Mel looks at him not happy. "Sorry, something's wrong, very wrong, I have to go."

**Mel**: Kisses him on the lips. "Don't be a hero."

**Vincent**: "I know that's your job."

**Mel**: "Damn straight," He orbs out. She looks at her father. "So what's going on dad?"

**Leo**: "Demons,"

**Wyatt**: Looks down at his watch. "Uh is this very bad?"

**Andy**: "Well we don't really know anything."

**Wyatt**: He stands up. "Okay good then just talk to the others, I have a shift to get to or I can kiss my doctor job goodbye." Goes to leave. "Sorry,"

**Andy**: Looks to see Chris's face as he and Pacey look down at their watches. "What's up with you two?"

**Chris/Pacey**: "Class,"

**Henry**: "Can't you call in sick?"

**Chris**: "Not today I'm teaching the kids how to do something,"

**Pacey**: "Can't we're going on a fieldtrip I'm supposed to take notes, it's going to be on the test which is going to be fucking hard." In reality he wasn't even in school that was just his excuse so he could go see Bella.

**Lex**: "You go to art school!"

**Pacey**: "It's hard,"

**Mel**: Both get up and left. Mel looks at Parker and Nix. "Girl power?"

**Hank**: Looks up from his bowl. "I'm still here, you know?"

**Lex**: "As am I,"

**Parker**: Laughs but looks down as her phone rings. She answers it before anyone can stop her. "Hello," After a few seconds. "This is Paige Valentine,"

**Nix**: "Really? I thought you went to go be a doctor for cars."

**Lex**: "Mechanic, Nix,"

**Nix**: Looks over to Mel. "What did I say?"

**Mel**: Smiles, "Doctor for cars,"

**Nix**: "I think I like mine better."

**Hank**: "I have the day off, remember I'm my own boss?"

**Lex**: Looking over at Hank. "Yea about that,"

**Hank**: Knowing what he was going to ask. "You can have the day off too, partner, that's why we pay people to work for us."

**Lex**: "I love the fact that you're the brains, in our job!"

**Parker**: After being quiet for a few seconds. "He did WHAT?" Everyone looks at her now. "Yeah I understand he's not going to be in town, but HOW'STHAT MY PROBLEM?" She's quiet again. "You know what? Tell your boss he's a dick, because this is my time off, yeah WELL HE BETTER BE!" She hangs up. "UH,"

**Phoebe**: "What was that?"

**Parker**: Looks up to her mother. "Work,"

**Coop**: Feels a weird emotion coming from Parker almost as if Parker were trying to hide her feelings he just shakes it off. "What did they say?"

**Parker**: Looks over to her cousins. "How much would you hate me if I had to leave?"

**Nix**: "Not much,"

**Hank**: Looks serious. "Don't you dare leave me alone with them!"

**Lex**: "Aw Hank did you forget I was here?"

**Hank**: Looks back at Parker. "PLEASE!"

**Parker**: Tries not to smile. "Sorry Hanky, I got to go."

**Coop**: "Parker,"

**Andy**: "They're going to need you."

**Parker**: "They're strong witches, hell Nix and Hank are witchlighters, Lex is a strong gypsy and Mels, Mel's freaking Twice Cursed, she'll kill whatever is doing whatever it's doing, me I'm just a half cupid they'll be fine without me."

She leaves the room.

**Henry**: "Wonderful,"

**Phoebe**: Under her breath. "She's also a strong witch, but she doesn't remember that."

**Paige**: Shot her a look and Phoebe just sighed and looked away from her family. Paige looked over to her niece and the boy she thought of as her nephew and her children. "Why don't you guys go up to the attic with your uncles for a bit?"

**Kids**: "Cool,"

They all walked out. Piper and Prue looked at Phoebe.

**Prue**: "What's wrong?"

**Phoebe**: "Parker…"

**Piper**: "What about Parker?"

**Phoebe**: "She makes me scared everyday."

**Prue**: "Why?"

**Phoebe**: "She used to think very highly of her powers, god you guys remember what her future self did and Parker doesn't even try to do half of those things."

**Paige**: "Give her time, Pheebs, she got to grow up in a good family, and right now as much as I hate to say it, their not facing that much of a problem."

**Piper**: "She's right the last big demons they had were RJ and Robin, and they're both gone."

**Phoebe**: "I know guys, it just…" She looks down and sighs. "I can't stop thinking about Riley, today would have been his twenty-fourth birthday."

**Prue**: "Yeah, but you just have to hope that he went somewhere better."

**Phoebe**: "Something tells me he didn't."

-New scene-

A demon sits in a dimly lit room. She had light blond hair and dark blue eyes. She's watching the manor and all of the people inside. She really, really can't wait for the day she gets to run that place. She can't wait for the day that the world becomes rid of Good HALLIWELLS.

**Female Demon**: "Soon, so soon I can feel it."

-New scene-

Leo was watching as his daughter was looking through the book with her cousins.

**Andy**: "I can't believe the others just walked out."

**Coop**: "I wonder why Parker left in a hurry."

**Henry**: "I'm sure it was nothing, if it had been big you would have felt something from her, did you?"

**Coop**: "No," He paused and looked over to the young adults. "Then again, I felt this weird feeling almost like when I tried to feel future Parker's feelings." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She would always block me out, but I would always feel some twinge of feelings."

**Leo**: Looks at the worried man. Coop looks like he hasn't slept much, and he looked older than ever. "Coop, you need to relax, I know what you're going through, I almost ripped my hair out when Chris remembered the past, but we raised them to know that we'd never harm them, and he didn't take his anger out on Wyatt, at least not as much as we thought he would."

**Coop**: "Yeah I know, but I don't even know if Parker is going to remember, she's just there, and I know she'll take some of it out on Ryan." He looks to their faces. "I would,"

The sisters walked into the room.

**Prue**: "So what's going on?"

**Hank/Lex**: Turns back. "Yeah what's going on? Because you're killing the rest of us here."

**Nix**: "What Spiky said."

**Mel**: Shakes her head but doesn't say anything.

**Leo**: "Well, Demons, we don't know who, because the Elders didn't tell us."

**Piper**: "So like them,"

**Prue**: "Yup,"

**Andy**: "Can't agree more,"

**Henry**: Rolls his eyes. "Anyways, they told us that they're going around all the magical worlds and killing off some of the leaders of those worlds, they've already got to the Imp Leader."

**Coop**: Looking at his wife, "And the Pixie Leader."

**Phoebe**: "OH god!"

**Piper**: "That only leaves two other leaders."

**Mel**: Acting so much like her mother. "How do we stop the demons?"

**Leo**: Causing him to smile. "Mel, there's more we have to tell you."

**Hank**: Arms crossed, "There always is."

**Nix**: "That's our lives little Henry, I thought you knew that!"

**Hank**: "Trying to forget everyday, you know that Phoenix,"

**Lex**: "You aren't the only one." He looks over to Leo, "Well, what else didn't you tell us Uncle Leo?"

**Leo**: He sighs and looks like he doesn't want to tell them. "Uh well…"

**Andy**: Sighs. "You need the thirteen."

Hank, Lex, and the girls look at each other.

**Nix**: "I think that I speak we all of us when I ask," She pauses, "What the hell is the _thirteen_?"

**Henry**: Looks over to Paige and her sisters. "I guess it's time they see the prophecy."

**Mel**: "Great we're going to have to listen to a prophecy, you all do remember how much I hate those kind of things right?"

**Coop**: "You won't hate this one as much."

**Hank**: "Tell me that again once I'm done with it."

**Lex**: "Ditto,"

-New scene-

Wyatt was walking through a place that almost looks like a park, there are birds flying around, and people sitting around having a picnic. In truth he did have to work today, hell he wasn't his own boss like the others were, but he didn't have to work right now. He also just needed a break from his family. They where always getting into trouble, Mel had gotten herself sent to the past, sure that wasn't her fault but still she made him worry. Parker was acting weird around everyone but Pacey, he had a gut feeling that it might  
>have to do with her memories of Valentine but he prayed he was wrong. Chris was dealing with his own things. Hank and Nix weren't always fighting but Damian didn't need him as much. It seemed clear to him not many of them did need him that much. Demons weren't that bad everyone would be able to handle things without him. He walks over to a gravestone and puts down the flowers.<p>

**Wyatt**: "Hey Bianca," He looks up at a woman in her mid twenties with dark blond hair and brown eyes turns to look back at him. She smiles a weak smile.

**Bianca**: "Hey Wyatt,"

**Wyatt**: "What are you doing here?"

**Bianca**: "I always come on Sundays, just to make sure he's not alone."

**Wyatt**: "Oh,"

He never saw her there; in fact he always came on Sundays, that's why he would always not be at work or unreachable on that day. He would also mute everyone in his family. They didn't push him around as much as they normally would about where he had been, and he was thankful.

**Bianca**: "So what are you doing here?"

**Wyatt**: Eyes smiling, but not his mouth. "I just came to see him too."

**Bianca**: "Oh,"

**Wyatt**: "So how's everyone?"

**Bianca**: "They're all happy and alive."

**Wyatt**: "That's good,"

**Bianca**: "How's everyone? I've been meaning on going over there and say hi to Aunt Piper, but I just haven't found time."

She knew all about the other time zone, in fact her and Chris had kissed one time because of it. But they didn't feel anything. So they just left it as that. And besides, Chris was madly in love with Linn her little sister, even if he wasn't about to admit it to her or himself.

**Wyatt**: "They're great,"

**Bianca**: "How's your brother?"

**Wyatt**: "Oh pain in the ass? He's fine,"

**Bianca**: "I'm glad, your sister?"

**Wyatt**: "She's fine too," Sighed he looks down to the gravestone. "I miss hanging out with you, B, I mean when we went on the demon hunt, it was cool."

**Bianca**: "I miss hanging out with you too, Wy."

**Wyatt**: "Then maybe we shouldn't try to avoid each other anymore, how would you like to go kill some demons with us?"

He asked this all looking down at the ground. All his family loved Bianca but she didn't really kill demons anymore. Not since the death of their son Luke.

**Bianca**: Surprising both herself and him. "Okay,"

**Wyatt**: Looking up to her now. "Really?"

**Bianca**: "It's been months since I had that much fun."

**Wyatt**: "Fun huh? Wouldn't call it much fun."

**Bianca**: "Then what would you call it _Matt_?"

**Wyatt**: "Oh I don't know, Ana."

Both let out their laughter. They hadn't heard those nicknames since Luke's death, seeing as they had shut down since he died.

-New scene-

**Parker**: Walked into a waiting room. She looks around at all the people as they coughed and were sick. She sat down near the corner, and looks down. She looks up as she feels someone's pain. She turns to look at a woman with her little son.

**Son**: "Mommy it hurts…"

**Mother**: "I know honey, but everything is going to be okay, you have to know that."

**Son**: "You promise?"

**Mother**: "Believe me, I do."

A smile goes onto his face. Parker looks down again.

**A voice**: "Hey, Parker,"

She looks up to see a strong built brown-eyed David with newly cut dark blondish hair.

**Parker**: Stands up. "You know William David Anderson-Jenkins, you're killing me here."

**David**: A smile that looks like Billie's falls on his face. "Nice to see you too Parks."

**Parker**: "So can we?"

**David**: "My office is just this way," They walk into a narrow hallway and then into his office with a view of a park and other things. She takes a seat at his desk and he sits on the desk. "So what's up?"

**Parker**: "David I need a favor."

**David**: "Okay I'll go demon hunting with you."

**Parker**: Smiles. "That's not what I was thinking."

**David**: Almost hurt, "Oh,"

**Parker**: "I need you to look at my brain."

**David**: Now looks worried. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

**Parker**: "Because, I'm seeing things that are affecting my powers."

**David**: Sighs. "What kind of things Park?"

**Parker**: "This can't go anywhere, I mean you can't tell anyone, David, not even Max and least of all Emma." He nods, she looks down, "Ryan being evil, him killing the aunts and my mom, your brother helping him."

**David**: Doesn't want to say it but knowing it needs to be said. "How do you know this isn't, the future?"

**Parker**: "Because I was like eleven."

**David**: "If I do this, you're going to tell your family right?"

**Parker**: Looks into his eyes. "Maybe,"

**David**: "Parker,"

**Parker**: "I'll tell Pacey and Nix maybe Mel it depends if she wants to act like Aunt Piper."

**David**: Sighs. "I was thinking more like your mom or dad."

**Parker**: Just gives him a blank stare, and he sighs again. "Well?"

**David**: "Come on,"

They both walked out of the room.

-New scene-

Wyatt and Bianca walked into the manor it was quiet too quiet for their liking.

**Wyatt**: "Family?"

**Piper**: Walks out from the living room. "In the living room." She stops as she notices Bianca standing next to him, "Bianca come here," Bianca hugs Piper and Piper gives her a motherly hug. "How are you?"

**Bianca**: "I'm great," She said with a smile.

**Piper**: "You look it,"

**Bianca**: "Sorry I haven't been able to come more often Aunt Piper, but I just couldn't pull myself away from the job."

**Piper**: "Really? Is your Uncle Leo being a hard ass?"

**Bianca**: Laughs at that. "No,"

**Piper**: "Are you sure? Because you should get time off, for god's shakes you're a teacher!"

**Bianca**: "Sometimes I get time off, but sometimes, I help other's more."

**Piper**: "You are your mother's daughter."

**Bianca**: "She's going to love that you said that."

**Piper**: Pulls her into the living room. "I know she will," She looks over to her family. "Hey! Look who came with Wyatt."

Wyatt enters the room and looks over at the table that has most of his family entertained. Then back to his family as they hugged the hell out of Bianca, he smiled, a real painless smile.

**Mel**: "Damn it, B, why haven't I seen you so damn long?"

**Bianca**: "Couldn't get away, God Mel you grew up!"

**Nix**: "She eats a lot that's why!"

**Bianca**: "Leave your cousin alone Phoenix."

**Lex**: "You're the only one that could get away with that you know?"

**Bianca**: Her eyes go wide. "Lexton, you better careful before she kills you."

**Lex**: As if it was no big deal. "I could so take her on, B."

**Nix**: "I'd kick your ass into next year."

**Bianca**: "I'd like to see that but,"

**Hank**: "You'd be in class when it would happen."

**Bianca**: "Shut it Henry," She hugs him. "You know Chris didn't say anything was new, damn little liar."

**Mel**: "He's the best isn't he?"

**Lex**: "Oh yea,"

**Bianca**: "I can't believe you stayed this long, how long has it been since you left?"

**Lex**: "I think it's been a year and a lot of months."

**Nix**: She rolls her eyes, "Wow and you didn't even leave."

**Lex**: He tried to act like it wasn't bugging him, but most of them could see it was. "Yup, guess it has to do with a girl I met."

**Nix**: Throws daggers at him with her eyes. "Let's just tell Wyatt what we know."

**Lex**: Doing a little happy dance. "You're just mad, I met someone."

**Mel**: Can see Nix was about to explode. "Hey how about you both shut up!"

**Bianca**: "Damn Mel you sound like your mother."

**Mel**: "I know I'm scared now."

**Piper**: "Melinda!"

**Leo**: Chuckles. Piper glares at him. "What honey?"

**Piper**: "Never mind you!"

**Wyatt**: "What is it you people know?"

**Paige**: "We know about the _thirteen_."

**Bianca**: "That's real?"

**Phoebe**: "Yup,"

**Wyatt**: "What's the _thirteen_?"

**Bianca**: "It's a form of good magic, the strongest ever to be thought of," She looked back into his baby-blue eyes. "It's said that they will stop evil in its track."

**Wyatt**: "Like forever?"

**Bianca**: "Like make it weak, we need evil for good magic, remember?"

**Lex**: "Yeah I always did hate that, I wish would we could just kill all the damn demons in the world!"

**Mel**: "Don't let Parker hear you saying that, she loves a demon, and you're trashing them and if I do remember one of them is your older brother."

**Lex**: "I love Damian, but I was talking about all the other scum!"

**Hank**: Looking up to his oldest cousin. "Wy you wanna try to read this shit?"

**Wyatt**: "Worth a try."

He looked down at the prophecy.

'_Thirteen shall reunite. A twice blessed and a twice cursed shall meet, but in this battle they shall join sides. A time traveler that has now found his way home to see that he has won his own everlasting battle. A dark knight with a soul full of heart that has found his true love in a woman full of a good strong heart. A witch with love for a dark lover that has more secrets to unravel than what will meet the eye. A witch with a dark past yet a future just as bright as the man she once loved. A traveling son who shall now have returned and now strong enough to face the problems that his departure has left his love. The one with all past lives' knowledge and more lives to come yet has one over lapping goal that has yet to be done. The first charmed witch to be born full whitelighter and witch his love for family shall only hold him to the fight yet his hate for evil shall fuel him to win. A half soul yet she shows more heart than most she is also the soul of all and none. The daughter of a phoenix making her a phoenix in turn yet not the one most seem to think about. A gypsy with the powers and might of a witch shall also join in this fight and finally a witch born of pure hate yet some love was there to bloom him into a being full of love. Together these thirteen shall rise, together they shall fight, and together they shall win or lose tis up to them. Two half elves shall also aid them in their fight though they shall not be in the thirteen they shall help in more ways than one. But beware; this battle will be hard to win. A demon with a hatred for all will shine through, but she will not be the only one. Old enemies will come just to aid her in her battle, but with this old enemy's return old friends as well. A full demon who has ties to the family and the youngest red head shall also return to win this fight and that my friends is the thirteen and their two little friends the half elves.'_

**Wyatt**: "Wow,"

**Henry**: "That's what we said."

**Wyatt**: "We better get the teachers here, and Parker."

**Bianca**: "I don't think we need them."

**Piper**: "You understand it?"

**Bianca**: "Yea I think I do," She looks down at the prophecy, "I think that, this '_A twice blessed and a twice cursed shall meet, but in this battle they shall fight side by side,'_ is Wyatt and Mel."

**Wyatt**: Smiles, "I am twice blessed."

**Mel**: Sighs unhappy, "And I'm twice cursed," She goes to the table and grabs a notepad and a pen. "So who's next?"

**Hank**: Now kinda getting it. "So maybe then this is '_a time traveler that has now found his way home to see that he has won his own everlasting battle,_' is Chris."

**Nix**: "He did travel in time, and saved Wy, he's good now."

**Wyatt**: "Thank my brother."

**Bianca**: "We always do!"

**Mel**: Chuckles, "Then if that's Chris then this has to be, '_a dark knight with a soul full of heart that has found his true love in a woman full of a good strong heart._' Damian,"

**Lex**: "He is half demon."

**Hank**: "And in love with Parker but she doesn't have a strong heart."

**Lex**: "I think it means big, but who knows?"

**Nix**: "Okay let me try one, '_A witch with love for a dark lover that has more secrets to unravel than what will meets the eye,_' is… uhm… Parker."

**Bianca**: "What could Parker have to hide?"

**Phoebe**: Looks down "A lot,"

**Lex**: Doesn't hear Phoebe none of them do, "I guess it's my turn, '_a witch with a dark past yet a future just as bright as the man she once loved._' aw man why did I get the hard one?"

**Wyatt**: Looks over to Bianca "I think that's you B."

**Bianca**: Turns to look at him. "It could be."

**Mel**: "Okay well let's see, '_A traveling son who shall now have returned and now strong enough to face the problems that his departure has left his love,_' has to be…"

**Hank**: "Lex," Lex looks at him, "What? You did leave."

**Nix**: "And it did cause a lot of problems!"

**Lex**: Looking back at her, "Yea it did."

**Wyatt**: "So the next is, '_the one with all past lives' knowledge and more lives to come yet has one over lapping goal that has yet to be done._'"

**Pacey**: Walks into the room with Chris. "Hey why are you describing me?"

**Mel**: Writes down Pacey's name, "Okay it's Pacey."

**Chris**: Looks over to his brother then sees Bianca. "B, what are you doing here?"

**Bianca**: "Just thought I'd drop by, looks like I'm part of your club again."

**Pacey**: "What is she talking about? Hey what's the old looking paper? Where's Parker?"

**Prue**: "Slow down, honey,"

**Nix**: "Yea you're giving some of us a headache!"

**Pacey**: "Sorry,"

**Mel**: "Parker's out, we don't know where."

**Hank**: "She's talking about the thirteen."

**Lex**: "That'd be us! Oh and that's the prophecy of the thirteen again that's us!" He seemed to be the only one having fun. "God this is fun!"

**Chris**: "So who's in it?"

**Mel**: Reading from her list. "Wy, me, you, Damian, Parker, B, Lex and Pacey,"

**Pacey**: "Are we missing some people?"

**Chris**: Taking off his jacket. "Haven't finished yet?"

**Wyatt**: "Not yet,"

**Chris**: Looks over at the next one, "Oh is that '_The first charmed witch to be born full whitelighter and witch his love for family shall only hold him to the fight his hate for evil shall fuel him to win,_' has to be Hank."

**Mel**: Looks over at Hank. "Look who joined the club!"

**Hank**: "Aw just what I always wanted, to be in a club full of lunatics!"

**Bianca**: "Aunt Paige, you should watch your son, I will hurt him!"

**Paige**: "It's okay please go ahead, I've been trying to get him to stop joking for years."

**Henry**: "Hey leave my boy alone!"

**Hank**: "Thanks daddy you're the one that looks out for me the most."

**Nix**: "Oh god, please tell me I lucked out this time! I can't take Hank and his stupid jokes!"

**Pacey**: "I wouldn't say you'd luck out, I'd say you're going to be stuck with him like us, cause this on is you, Nix, '_a half soul yet she shows more heart than most she is also the soul of all and none_', don't you think?"

**Nix**: She takes the notepad form Mel and starts to write her name. "Shut up Pacey you're worse than Wyatt's younger cousin!"

**Wyatt**: "Why is it when anyone does something that doesn't sit well with someone that they turn into my cousin or my brother or sister or my Aunt?"

**Chris**: "Don't know, but I think that's '_The daughter of a phoenix making her a phoenix in turn yet not the one most seem to think about,_' is Linn."

**Bianca**: "Oh my mom is going to kill us."

**Lex**: "No B, my mom is going to kill me and Damian because I have a hunch that is one is Hazel, _'A gypsy with the powers and might of a witch shall also join in this fight_!"

**Bianca**: "Maybe you're right."

**Piper**: "Here's a good question, smart people," They all look back at her. "Who's the last one?"

**Chris**: "Don't know,"

**Wyatt**: "Can't help you there."

**Mel**: "How should I know?"

**Lex**: "Don't even look at me."

**Hank**: "Ain't got a joke for that one, just like I don't have a clue."

**Pacey**: "Shit neither do I."

**Bianca**: "Well damn even I don't know."

**Prue**: "Just great,"

**Mel**: "Now wait a second, we figured out all twelve we can get this last one, read it out loud B."

**Bianca**: "'_a witch born of pure hate yet some love was there to bloom him into a being full of love._'" A gust of wind formed and soon a vortex, then a male with dark blond spiky hair and icy blue eyes wearing a trench coat and a green long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and some old chucks stood before them.

**Guy**: Looks at all of them. "Whoa,"

**Pacey**: Stands up to look at him, "Well, I'll be damned."

**Phoebe/Coop**: "Riley,"

To be continued…

Hoped you like it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Reconstruction

Chapter 2: Reconstruction

The manor was quiet, not that Parker minded. She took in a bit of air before she walked up to those huge stairs that she remembered she had run up as a kid. She stood in front of the manor and frowned slightly, why was she being plagued by flashes, why were they messing with her powers? And how was this fair to her? Didn't the Elders understand that she didn't have time for their crap ass plans. She turned to look up at the sun, in the other future, well other present, it rained non-stop and there weren't any stars. She never understood why but that's just how it was. And yet here where Ryan was good, it was as sunny as it could be and she could see any star she wanted. She sighed nothing made sense anymore. The older kids had told her forget it, but now that those flashes or maybe even memories were affecting her powers, how could she forget it? Go on with her life if now they were a part of it?

**Parker**: Shook her head, "I can't pretend that world wasn't real, but maybe its something else, maybe I'm broken and just maybe, it's not real." She didn't know what was better the flashes to be fiction and her to be crazy with a good loving brother, or for them to be real and her to have an evil vengeful brother yet her not crazy? She took in air and walked up the stairs slowly, she turned to the sky, "Just give me a sign, are these flashes really memories?"

She went to open the door but stopped when she heard a famine voice.

**Voice**: "If they were only flashes then you wouldn't have problems with your powers. Come on Paige, think it about it, you know this isn't stress and this can't just be normal flashes, this is something much more."

Parker turned around in search of who might have just answered the question that she hadn't asked out loud, but no one was there.

She walked into the living room hearing a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

**Riley**: Taking off his coat, and holding it in his hands, "God, it's hot here, didn't think the sun would make something this well hot."

**Bianca**: Saw that he had a small scar on the back of his palm, if she would have been able to see it better, she would have noticed that it wasn't a scar at all but rather a burn mark given to him by King Ryan, and it was the triquetra with a slash cut into it, the sigh that King Ryan himself coined as his. "Wasn't there a sun where you came from?"

**Riley**: Looks away, to the stairway that is crowded with family pictures, "There was, but," turning his head, as he saw a picture that he once had been in, "It's complicated."

**Parker**: Walks into the room. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one that wants to move out? Finding parking is harder than running into a demon fight coming down the stairway or even out of a bathroom." Takes off her camera bag and puts it on the sofa.

**Wyatt**: "Parker,"

**Parker**: "I mean I like the fact that I get to fight demons, it's fun and it helps relive a ton of stress, but fuck even I have my limits. Then don't even get me started on Pacey and his hiding things." She shakes her head annoyed with Pacey and he hadn't even opened his mouth, "That's right I said it, I know you're hiding something."

**Pacey**: Trying to figure out which something she knew he was hiding about, damn he thought, _I do hide things_, "I am not, I'm just busy with class work."

**Parker**: Sending him a killer glare, "Don't lie to me, or I'll beat you."

**Pacey**: Rolling his eyes, but for a second he could have sworn that her eyes were dark blue and her voice bitter, like Valentine's, "Right."

**Riley**: To himself, "Well some things never change. She still makes threats like crazy." He smiles, "My kinda sister."

**Chris**: Not having heard Riley at all, "Stop rambling and say hello to… sorry I didn't get your name,"

Parker looks to who he's talking to her mouth would have hit the floor if it wasn't tightly closed.

_**Parker's thoughts**_: "_Riley, Coop Riley Halliwell_,"

**Riley**: "Cole, Cole Riley Turner-Halliwell,"

**Pacey**: Was the only one that heard Parker, he tried to control his voice and his heart beat, she couldn't have known that, unless what he had done last night worked, but speaking to her as she slept, no that couldn't have been the way she'd remember everything Valentine ever lived. If it had then he was going to kill the Elders for not telling him to do this sooner, "He's your mom and Cole's son," He turns to look at her wanting to see her face for this one, "That makes him your…"

**Parker**: Giving Riley a warm smile his first smile since he got there, "Older Brother," She walks over to him and puts out her hand for him to shake it, he does, "I'm Paige Parker Halliwell, but you can call me Parker, most sane people do."

**Riley**: Almost testing the waters, "Riley we've met, I guess now you get to know my real name."

**Parker**: Trying to do the same, "Funny, why lie?"

**Riley**: Sending her a smile that she remembered very well, "Lying is fun."

**Wyatt**: Arching his eyebrow, "When did you meet?"

**Parker**: Turning away from her youngest older brother, to face her oldest cousin, "When Silver and Ryan sent me somewhere to sort my feelings out about breaking up with Damian, Roderick got involved and sent me to where Riley was. And Riley helped me see that I was acting stupid by ignoring my heart. He's one of the reasons I made that jump to get back with Damian."

**Riley**: Knowing they wanted to know where that had been, "Alternate reality, where there was nothing but the manor standing."

**Chris**: "You mean no life?"

**Riley**: "Exactly."

Parker turned her head as she heard Ryan yelling at their mother. She also heard Silver in the background.

**Parker**: "How long have they been going at it like that?"

**Bianca**: "For about as long as it took your mother to tell Ryan."

**Riley**: "Yeah he doesn't like me."

**Nix**: "He doesn't not, not like you, it's just he…"

**Riley**: "Hates me,"

**Lex**: "Hate's a strong word Riley."

**Riley**: "Seems just right to me."

**Parker**: Eyes Riley the old one, the one she was getting hit with whatever those things were called, 'flashes' she was going to start to call them 'flashes' that or memories, she just didn't know yet. She knew he would never stand for something like this, especially from Ryan, but she also knew she couldn't trust those flashes seeing as Ryan was evil there and her brother wasn't evil he was a cupid for god's sakes, but she couldn't let him do what he was doing to Riley. She felt it in her heart that Riley shouldn't have to deal with that kind of thing from Ryan, not only because he was her brother, but also because he had helped her get back with Damian when everyone else failed. "Let me talk to him." She left the room.

**Wyatt**: "She wouldn't,"

**Chris**: "This is Parker…"

**Hank**: "We're talking about…"

**Pacey**: Looks at all three of them with a smile. "She so would."

They start walking toward the kitchen the others follow. Nix looks back at Riley.

**Nix**: "You ever see a fight?" He gives her a dry look, "Well trust me when I say, that it won't seem like a fight when you see Parker in action."

**Riley**: "I don't want to cause trouble,"

**Bianca**: "Oh Riley, that's what Halliwells do."

**Mel**: "Yeah but then we find a way to fix it."

**Riley**: "I really hope I don't get her into trouble."

**Lex**: "Don't worry her mouth does that for her."

They stopped next to the others.

**Ryan**: "… he can't be trusted!"

**Silver**: "Why? Because he wasn't raised with the rest of us?"

**Ryan**: "That's one of the reasons, also look at who his father is! And he did try to kill Aunt Paige when he was inside the womb."

**Riley**: Trying to defend himself, "I was under the influence of my evil powers, but it's cool now, I got the hang of that. Oddly thanks to evil you." No one heard him.

**Paige**: Sending her nephew a look, "Aw Ryan, I didn't know you cared."

**Parker**: "He doesn't, he just wants you on his side," They all turn to look at her as she walks more into the room. "What are you doing?"

**Ryan**: "Talking…"

_**Female Voice**__: "Relax Parker, don't bite his head off, things we've gone through, well, gee, Paige, they aren't HIS fault."_

**Parker**: She sighed and turned to give Ryan a look that said, 'I'm trying not to kill you right now', "Ry, you're not behaving like normal sane person."

**Ryan**: Shakes his head, "I shouldn't treat him like a normal person, because he's not!"

**Parker**: "Ry, just because he wasn't raised with us, doesn't mean he's not family."

**Ryan**: "Parker, he is supposed to be THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL!" Parker heard Riley as he turned away and stepped out of the manor, the door slamming shut. "I'm not sorry about that Park, he can't be trusted!"

**Silver**: "Ryan he's our brother, regardless of who his father is, you owe him the right to at least get to know him before you go around damning him because of who his father is."

**Ryan**: Sighs and looks down at his hands, "I was only looking out for you."

**Parker**: "We know but sometimes us younger people are a tiny bit smarter than you think, so maybe you could go outside and say something to Riley, about how sorry you are that you don't trust him, but are willing to work it out."

**Ryan**: "I'll see what I can do."

He walked out of the room. Phoebe turned to face her daughters.

**Parker**: "What?"

**Silver**: She walks closer to her. "I don't know what to do with Ryan sometimes, it's like pulling teeth with him. It's just a good thing you got here when you did Park, because I was ready to hit him." She walks back to her mother, "I have to go deal with some goddess things, promise me that Ryan won't kill Riley before I can actually say more than two words to him." She kissed her mom's cheek.

**Phoebe**: "I'll try, but you know your brother, sometimes he's a stubborn as little Paige."

**Parker**: "HEY!" Crossing her arms over chest, "Why on Earth are you always picking on me?"

**Silver**: "Because you're an _easy target_."

_Parker groaned as everything around her turned into a darkly lit cave, she could hear, screams of horror all around her, but only one sound mattered to her, a dark sinister laugh. She was breathing hard, and was in a lot of pain. Her blue tank top torn to pieces, and her hair was drenched with sweat. She turned to see King Ryan holding an athame the tip fiery red, it had been sitting on a burner, waiting for him to strike her again, he walked slowly to her. His metal boots clanked as he made his way over to her. His hair was longer than Ryan's his blue eyes colder than Ryan's, magic oozed off of him, like a tidal wave._

_**King Ryan**__: "Why are you such an easy target? You'd think the cousins would keep their baby cousin safer, but no here you stand or hang in my world."_

_**Parker**__: Her voice was rasp and weak, "Go to hell Ryan."_

_**King Ryan**__: Stabbed Parker near her heart, her flesh sizzled and burned, even so she made no movement, made no noise, she only stared into his dark blue eyes, "Say something Parks."_

_**Parker**__: "Something, and don't call me Parks. You lost that right a long time ago."_

_**King Ryan**__: Put the athame back into the burner, "Parker, do you join me? If you do the pain will cease."_

_**Parker**__: Spit blood on his shoes, not that long ago be had slapped her and caused her mouth to bleed, "I highly doubt that, Ryan, why don't you just kill me? God knows if you don't, I'll be your end."_

_**King Ryan**__: Picked up the athame, smoke coming off of it, "That is what the Seer has told me, but I don't know, I couldn't kill you, but I was supposed to, but here you are alive, in pain, and here I am, ready to take it all away, make the pain disappear, the anger and all other mixture of emotions, gone." He snapped, "All you'd have to do is join me."_

_**Parker**__: With a snare, "I told you already Ryan, GO TO HELL!"_

_**King Ryan**__: Shook his head, "That isn't the answer, I wanted," He aimed the athame, "Always so stubborn, Parks, but no matter, I shall end you now."_

_He stabbed her again in the same place, this time deeper and this time she screamed._

**Phoebe**: Seeing the pain that quickly appeared on Parker's oddly pale face, "Paige are you okay?"

**Parker**: Rubbing her shoulder in pain, "I'm okay, I just need to go to the bathroom."

She made her way out of the room, almost crashed into the ground. She hearted into her restroom and pulled her neckline of her shirt down, and moved it left to see her the area of her heart, there was a bleeding wound. She looked up and came face to face, with Valentine.

**Valentine**: "Relax,"

**Parker**: "What's going on?"

**Valentine**: "We're connected, right now Paige, so relax, and enjoy the ride, its about to get a lot more painful."

**Parker**: "But wait? Who are you?"

**Valentine**: "I'm you, but from Riley's present." Knowing that this next part was going to hurt Parker more than the wound, "I'm from King Ryan's present. And no Paige, I'm not a flash or a hallucination, I'm very real and Ryan he was evil, very much so."

-New scene-

Riley stepped out of the manor, he needed air, tears filled his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be like this. Ryan was good, so now he could be, but with everything he had been through, with everything Valentine had given up, only to end up with good Ryan hated him, distrusted him, god wasn't that ironic. Before he had gone evil, Ryan had taken Riley under his wing, showed him how it didn't matter that Cole had been his father, that his dad was Coop, that Ryan was his older brother and would keep him safe forever. But here Riley was in the changed present the saved present, and Ryan hated him, not even King Ryan hated him. And King Ryan had destroyed Riley completely, killed Hazel when he was fifteen, tortured him until he joined him, then made him become his 'clean up' man, but even so, King Ryan, still didn't hate Riley, not even after Riley openly betrayed him. The only emotions that King Ryan felt for his little brother had been love. Riley knew this because he was an Empath, so he could feel the hate coming off Ryan and it was killing him. He dried his eyes but more tears came.

_**Riley's Thoughts**__: "Brothers aren't supposed to hate each other." More tears ran down his face, "But then again, I'm not his brother, I'm just the product of a fling his mother had with the source of all evil." He rolled his eyes, he knew that that's how Ryan saw him, as a love child, Ryan ignored the simple fact that their mother had been married to Cole when Riley was born, it hadn't been his fault he couldn't help who his father was, no matter how much he wished he could, in the past._

**Voice**: Having heard his thoughts, "It helps when you think of happy things, try puppies. It always works for me."

**Riley**: Looked up as he saw Hazel standing there, she had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, the wind caused her hair to move and the sun gave her the best background light ever, but even so she didn't need any of that, for she looked prettier than he could ever imagine. "Thanks."

**Hazel**: Her heart jumping around happily inside her chest, "I'm Hazel, and you are?" She didn't need to ask, she knew him the second she heard him walking out, he always walked like a bolder trying to be moved, yet still a hint of grace in his step.

**Riley**: "Cole Riley Turner Halliwell."

**Hazel**: "Don't you mean Coop Riley Halliwell?"

Riley went to say something when Ryan walked out of the manor; he turned to look at the younger man. Ryan for a second snapped out of his thoughts of hate and mistrust, he could see the fresh tears in Riley's light blue eyes, that reminded him of his father's eyes, the clear pain in his face. Ryan sighed, he could feel all of Riley's emotions, none of them evil, but all of them conflicting each other, worry with a mix of confusion yet understanding, sorrow yet delight.

**Ryan**: Now seeing Hazel, "Dara what are you doing here?"

**Hazel**: "I was called over, and I was also just meeting Riley." She smiled at Riley he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her.

**Ryan**: shook his head, he could feel their attraction but oddly their emotions, were as if they had always been in love as if, they had been together since dawn of time. "Well, can you go inside? I want to discuss some things with Riley."

**Hazel**: "I don't know are you going to be mean?"

**Ryan**: "No, I'm not going to be mean."

**Hazel**: didn't look convinced, "I'll see you later Mr. Halliwell."

**Riley**: "If I may ask, which one do you most prefer, Dara or Hazel?"

**Hazel**: Smiles to him, "Hazel, it's a prettier name."

**Riley**: He smiled a charming Halliwell smile, yet his was different that all the other male Halliwells, his held a softness to it that was like no other, "That it is."

**Hazel**: "Ryan,"

She walked pasted him and closed the manor's door. Ryan turned to the younger man.

**Ryan**: "Cole."

**Riley**: "Call me Riley, I don't go by Cole much."

**Ryan**: "Riley, fair warning, about that girl, her twin is a pain in the ass, literary I have tried to get him to let her date but he never does, scares all the guys away with threats of bodily harm."

**Riley**: "I like danger, but thank you for the warning." Ryan went to say something but Riley cut him off, "If I may say, Ryan, you have two amazing sisters, and I mean no harm but, if you'd be willing to let me, I'd like to get to know them, but I'd understand if you don't want me do, I am half source." Saw the look Ryan sent him, it was filled with disgust for the source, "But I'm also human, I'm also an Empath, and I'm also good, I'm the demonic witch, not demon, yes I know demonic is in my title, but I'm not demonic, I just have demonic powers."

**Ryan**: "I could sense that you were an Empath."

**Riley**: Being honest, "It's one of my favorite powers, not because I feel others in pain, but rather that because I feel their pain I can help them."

**Ryan**: "You're making it hard to hate and distrust you."

**Riley**: "I don't want you to hate me, I don't want you to not trust me, I'd like to get to know you too, I've never had a brother." Stopped himself from saying who was fully good, "But I'd understand if you think that I'm pushing my luck. I mean, I am half source, and you're half cupid, we don't exactly make the best of friends." He couldn't help but roll his eyes, Ryan didn't know it, but Riley had a cupid ring, given to him, by his dad, back when he was smaller, Coop saw that Riley thought he was evil because he didn't have one, so he gave him, his ring, which he still had today. It hung on a necklace that his mother gave to his father, which Riley always wore.

**Ryan**: "How about we start with small steps? See how things work out."

**Riley**: Smiling a smile that for some odd reason reminded Ryan of Coop, "I'll take what I can get."

-New scene-

Vincent was standing in front of the room full of Elders. He was wearing his normal clothes and his head was bent down as if to show them respect.

**Jack**: Walked over to him and smiled to him, "Heya Vince, how's living again?"

**Vincent**: "A lot easier than death, why did you guys call me back up here? Am I losing my life again?"

**Jack**: Laughs, "Nah, 'fraid not, you're going to stay alive."

**Vincent**: "Then why call me up here?"

**Ava**: Walked closer to them, "Because we have a gift for you."

**Vincent**: "Um, not to sound rude or anything, Mrs. Bishop, but how much do I really want this gift?"

**Jack**: "They're no strings attached if that what you're asking." He didn't blame the kid for asking, he would have.

**Ava**: Sending him a small smile, "It's about the thirteen," Seeing his confusion, "Your new charges."

Vincent sighed, something told him, this was the real reason they brought him back to life. But hell he wasn't about to openly complain; he got to be alive, so what if he had to watch some people's back that he'd never met? Maybe they would follow his rules; maybe they'd even stay out of the underworld. _Yeah_, he thought, _that's as likely as Mel turning evil again_.

-New scene-

Damian walked to his office, in his hands there was a pair of coffee cups, he was trying to get on DJ's good side. And he knew coffee would normally work. As he opened the door to his office he was shocked to see his partner cleaning his gun on his desk. DJ didn't look up at him but Damian walked into the room without making a big deal about the gun cleaning.

_**Damian's Thoughts**__: "Good side, remember, let's stay on his good side." He told himself, he was trying to keep his demon half calm, he knew that once it was angry, all hell would break loose, losing his temper was never anything he could control. But the worst part of losing his temper was that his demon half would take over afterwards, "Please let this work."_

**Damian**: "I got you some coffee if you want it?"

**DJ**: Didn't say anything, didn't even look up just tighten his hold on his gun.

**Damian**: Went on trying to get a chuckle from DJ, "It's magic free,"

**DJ**: Now looked up and Damian wished he hadn't had tried to make the man laugh. There was a dark glare in his brown eyes.

**Damian**: Putting the cups down on his desk, he turned to DJ, "Look, man we need to talk."

**DJ**: "I'm asking to get reassigned I don't want you as my partner."

**Damian**: "Can I ask why?"

**DJ**: He stood up, the gun still in his hand, "You're a demon, I don't trust demons, I was fine when you were just weird, but a demon? No way in hell am I working with one. I don't even know how the Halliwells can, you're a monster."

**Damian**: "I understand you're angry about learning that I'm a demon in the manner that you learned it, but leave Halliwells out of this, they're good people, and they're the reasons I'm good, they're the reason I'm alive. And I'm in love with one of them too."

**DJ**: Kept going, "I guess it's true about what they say about Wyatt, he trusts too god damn easily, but I don't."

**Damian**: He wasn't about to let DJ talk bad about his best friend, "It may seem like my best friend does trust to easily but no one gives the guy that much credit, he's pretty smart, when it comes to trusting who he trusts."

**DJ**: "Of course you'd say that, he trusts you. Without a blink of an eye, he'd die for you, a demon."

**Damian**: His hands started to change a little, his nails growing long and black, his skin changing almost green, "DJ, I'm warning you."

**DJ**: "Or what? Demon, are you going to kill me? I dare you!"

**Damian**: Took in air, trying with all his might to hold it together, DJ hadn't said anything to get too angry about, "Look, this is who I am, I've come to terms with it, I can't change…"

**DJ**: "Pretty rich, Damien, now I see why your father named you that, you really are the son of the devil."

**Damian**: "Don't talk about my father…"

**DJ**: "I don't even know what Parker sees in you, she could do so much better, I'd be an option if she didn't like demons, that or Max, she could always leave you for someone who is actually good, hell Damien, you are worse than all the other demons because at least they don't hide who they are."

Damian couldn't stop himself any longer he swung at DJ. But DJ was ready for him, he blocked Damian's hit with one of his own. Damian shook off the hit and tackled DJ sending them both crashing into the door, he started to punch him, but DJ moved out of the way and Damian's fist collided with the floor, he flinched and DJ took his chance and punched Damian in the ribs. Henry, Darryl, and Andy rushed through the crowd of cops who were cheering on Damian and DJ. Andy and Henry pull Damian off of DJ and Darrell held DJ so he wouldn't strike Damian again.

**DJ**: "I want another partner."

**Damian**: "You'll get one, because I—,"

Andy pulled Damian away before he said anything stupid. Henry shook his head and followed them as they left the office.

**Darryl**: "You're suspended, Morris."

**DJ**: "WHAT?"

**Darryl**: "You heard me,"

DJ felt enraged, it hadn't been his fault it had been stupid Damian's fault not his.

-New scene-

The parents were sitting in the living room catching everyone up with what happened with Ryan and the whole Riley situation.

**Coop**: Was sitting next to his wife in shock. "So they worked it out right?"

**Prue**: Looks at Phoebe as she breaks the stress ball in her hand. "Kind of,"

**Derek**: Looks over to Piper. "I never would have thought that Ryan would be so mean like."

**Piper**: "You have to remember, he's never had a brother and this is new to him."

**Phoebe**: "I'm just glad that Parker was reasonable and got him to see that Riley isn't evil, that he's nothing like Cole."

**Billie**: "Do we really know that? I mean, this Riley isn't the same one that we met in the past, but is he really good?"

**Julian**: "He's a Halliwell of course he's good."

**Prue**: "But then again, he did introduce himself as Cole, and not Coop."

**Phoebe**: Buried her head in her hands, "I always wondered where he went, always wanted him to come home, but I'm going to admit, I'm a little worried about him and Ryan. I don't want them to fight with each other."

**David**: Orbs into the room. "Hey have you guys seen Parker?"

**Billie**: "No hi?"

**David**: Goes over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mom," He turned to his dad, "Hey dad, side question, have you seen your other son?"

**Julian**: "Jay, no, and I don't want to know where he is either." He stopped as Billie sent him a look, "I'll call him," He pulled out his phone.

**Phoebe**: "Why are you looking for Parker?"

**David**: "No reason,"

**Prue**: Takes one look at Phoebe's unimpressed face, "David, you should know not to lie to an Empath already."

**Billie**: "Or your mother, I know that look, spill it William."

David said nothing.

**Paige**: was feeding Peirce from a bottle while he played with her finger, "What do you have a death wish? Because you don't go against Phoebe and Billie, both are just like each other. And they will kick your ass."

**David**: "Okay-okay, she just went to me for something,"

**Phoebe**: "Like?"

**David**: "That's doctor patient need to know."

**Coop**: "Well do you know what trumps that?" David shakes his head no, "Father and mother need to know."

**David**: "Nice one," Coop doesn't smile, "Look she's fine."

**Coop**: "Just please tell me she's not pregnant before she's even married."

**David**: "I'm not that kind of doctor."

**Phoebe**: "No you deal with the memory."

**Eva**: "What's wrong with Parker's memory?"

**David**: "Nothing!" Because of the looks they sent him, "I mean it, Parker was the most healthy witch I saw today, and the only reason why I came over here was because I was getting bored over at my big old house, I thought I'd go hunting some demons with the twitches from another mother." Though he wasn't lying really, Parker was the healthiest witch that he saw because she was the only witch he saw that day.

Suddenly Henry and Andy orbed into the room into the room with Damian who was turning into Angel, Derek jumped out of his seat when he saw Angel take over Damian completely.

**Derek**: "Damian."

**Angel**: Glared at his father, "Don't," He pulled away from Andy and Henry, "I'm evil."

**Eva**: "Damian, what's gotten into you?"

**Andy**: "He and DJ got into a fist fight."

**Henry**: "Fuck fist fight, it was a damn bloody battle."

**Eva**: Stood up seeing her oldest son's hand was bleeding, "Let me see your hand." She had gone to get close to him but Angel pulled away from her, "Damian."

**Angel**: "It'll heal, us demons heal fast."

**David**: "Dude you aren't a demon, you're human."

**Angel**: "Have you looked at me? I'm a monster!"

**Derek**: "Damian."

**Angel**: turned to him, "Why did you name me that? Of all the things for you to name your son, you name Him Damian, the son of the devil. An evil monster."

**Derek**: "Damian, you know that's not what your name means, and I didn't name you that because I thought you were a monster."

**Angel**: Tears filling his eyes, "But I am one, you didn't give me your name because I'm a monster, you gave it to Lex."

**Derek**: His heart broke as his son teared up in front of him, "Damian,"

Parker walked down the stairs with Riley next to her, his eyes landed on Angel and turned to his parents, waiting to see how he should take this. Parker turned to Riley and saw how he didn't move an inch.

**Parker**: "He's a good guy." Angel turned to her and then he turned away in clear shame, "Hey, Damian, you and me need to discuss this no sex thing,"

**Angel**: "You shouldn't marry me, Paige, I'm evil."

**Parker**: Joking around, "Well, seeing as your calling me Paige all of the sudden I might not."

**Angel**: "Then you'd be safe, me a monster, who could never harm you."

**Parker**: She suddenly felt all of his emotions, "What hell are you talking about? Dam?"

**Angel**: "Ask DJ,"

He shimmered out.

**Parker**: Turned to her Uncles, "What does that mean?" Henry explained to her what had happened and her face was red with anger, "Looks like I'm going to beat the living shit out of someone." She turned to Riley, "Riley, you're coming with me, and David you are too, I need witness for what I'm about to do."

David gulped and Riley stood there unfazed.

**Derek**: "Eva, we need to."

**Eva**: "I'll drive."

They left the room and everyone else sighed.

-New scene-

Frankie and Jay are walking through the Underworld. Frankie's curly locks were a tangled mess. Jay's shirt was covered in dirt, other than that they looked like their normal selves.

**Frankie**: Tried to fix his hair, "God damn, stupid demons, why the hell did they have to mess up my hair of all things holy?"

**Jay**: turned to his best friend, "Frank, don't start," he was tired of hearing about Frank's stupid hair, "Why do you always have to complain when we hunt?"

**Frankie**: "It's in my blood, I complain just like all other Hunters."

**Jay**: "That's not true, no one else in your family complains when they're on a hunt."

**Frankie**: "In my mind they do."

**Jay**: Rolled his eyes at his friend, then walked into the bar that was packed with demons, "Look, let's just deal with one more bar then we'll go home and eat, god knows I know you're hungry."

**Frankie**: Walking in behind him, "You know Jackson, I don't like this new attitude you've been giving everyone, dude, your acting like a real class A jerk."

**Jay**: "It's Gabby, she's still not talking to me."

**Frankie**: He rolled his eyes, "Yea, it's Morris,"

**Jay**: Sending his best friend a glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Frankie**: "Dude come on, it's not Gabby that has that chip on her shoulder, man, it's you, I don't know why but you do."

**Jay**: Walking over to the bar, "I can sense something's coming man, something big."

**Frankie**: "So, something big is always coming."

**Jay**: Shook his head, "Not like that man, like something evil, but beyond anything the older kids have fought against. Dude, this is going to be huge."

**Frankie**: Sighed, "Okay say something huge does come and attacks, what's it to us?"

**Jay**: "What hell do you mean what's it to us?"

**Frankie**: "Jackson, face the facts, man, we're not going to get to play with the big boys and girls, because you and I are the children, even if we were supposed to play with them, they'd never let us, man, you might as well face it dude, you and me that's all we've got going for us, and that happens to be our hotness."

**Jay**: "Could you not joke for five seconds?"

**Bartender**: Turned to look over to them, "What do you want?"

**Frankie**: "I'll take a beer." The bartender turned to Jay, "He'll take the same." He handed the bartender some cash as he put the beer in front of them, "Dude, I wasn't joking, it's the truth."

**Jay**: Took a sip of the beer, god he hated liquor, "Yea, it is." Drank down some more of the beer and pointed to someone who was sitting in the back of the room, "That him?"

**Frankie**: turned his head, and saw the man with red green eyes, and dark brown hair, "Yea, that's Uriel Peirce, and he better stay true to his world."

**Jay**: "He is a Peirce maybe he'll be better than Gab."

**Frankie**: "That or like Rachel."

Both watched as the man smiled to all the woman around him.

-New Scene-

Derek and Eva walked up to John Borne's apartment's door. Before Derek knocked John opened it, and smiled at them.

**John**: "Hey, I never thought I'd see you guys again."

**Derek**: "Can we talk?"

**John**: Moved out of the way, "Come in." Both of them walked into the room. Eva looked around, it was rather neat, and had happy colors. John sat down next to a dog who was passed out. He motioned for Eva and Derek to sit on his sofa. "So what can I do for you?"

**Eva**: "This is about Damian."

**John**: "What about him?"

**Derek**: "We need your help."

**John**: He sat up now, he could read the worry in their eyes, "Gees, guys do I have to ask?"

**Eva**: "He got into a fist fight with his partner, he's a cop."

**John**: Scratched his dogs head, "I know, I used to watch him, is he still going to marry Paige?"

**Derek**: "How the hell do you know that?"

**John**: "Helped Paige with a kill, I saw her ring, it's lovely."

**Eva**: "You used to watch, him?"

**John**: "Didn't want to get to close, I'm cursed with this demon," He looked over to his hand, "Didn't want my only good nephew to be too."

**Derek**: Sighed, "You could have told me, man."

**John**: Knew what he was talking about, "Man, you know I couldn't, wanted to, Damian, but I couldn't."

**Derek**: Sighed, he notice the look Eva had on her face, "Yea, I guess."

**Eva**: "Wait a minute why did he just call you Damian?"

**Derek**: "That was John's nickname for me."

**John**: Seeing she needed more information, "Me and Damian over here, used to be best friends, until he met my sister Janet or should I say, until she decided that he'd make a good breeder." Shaking his head, "I was astonished though that you named your boy that."

**Derek**: "Couldn't name, him John, John, too many John's in this world, but not enough Damian's no that name is one of a kind."

**John**: "Seems to me, you should tell your boy that."

**Derek**: "See that's the thing, he won't let us come near him."

**Eva**: "That's why we came to you."

**John**: "So you need a demon to talk to your boy about how he's not a demon?"

**Eva**: "Pretty much."

**John**: "Well then, I'm your guy."

-New scene-

Lex was sitting in the attic with the book of shadows opened, Nix was sitting next to him, reading the book in his lap. Bianca was looking down at her watch, wondering where the hell Wyatt and Chris were with her food. Linn was playing with Bella's hair, while Hank and Emily sat on the ground playing with a paper airplane, Hazel was pacing while Pacey was biting down on his lips.

**Pacey**: "Why the hell do morons always pick fights with Parker's things?"

**Hazel**: "Should we be worried for DJ?"

**Bianca**: "Fuck worried, Hazel, we should pray for him."

**Nix**: "I told him that his mouth was going to get him killed one day."

**Lex**: "You just forgot to mention, that he was going to die by Parker's hand."

**Nix**: turning to her boyfriend, "No I told him that."

Emma orbed into the attic.

**Linn**: "What the hell are you doing here Emma?"

**Emma**: "I was told there was another cousin that we've found."

**Chris**: Walked into the attic carrying a butt load of sandwiches, Wyatt comes up behind him holding lots of beers, "He's gone, he went him Parker to murder DJ."

**Bianca**: Walked over to Chris, "Dude what the hell took you so long?"

**Wyatt**: "Mr. Perfect, had to stop and make them well, perfect."

**Hank**: "Gee, Wy you should stick to your day job, because you can't make it out as a comic."

**Wyatt**: "You're not funny, Henry, I hope you know that."

**Nix**: stood up and took two beers off of his hands, "Sadly my older male cousin, he does not know."

**Emily**: "Guys don't pick on Hank."

**Lex**: "Yea, he's sensitive."

**Hank**: Kicked Lex's leg, "Punk."

**Lex**: "Ow, woman, you kick like a gorilla."

**Nix**: "Velma, don't start with Luis, you know if you two start a round, you're the one that's going to be crying."

**Hank**: Bit into his sandwich, turned to his older cousin, "Chris, will you marry me?"

**Chris**: "No but I'll cater at your wedding."

**Emily**: "Chris, please don't get him started, he was trying to make me give him a mini him."

**Hank**: "If you feed me, I will be happy."

**Hazel**: turned to Pacey, "So is Riley single?"

Pacey laughs as she gives him the, 'you answer me now' look.

-New scene-

DJ was drinking from a vodka bottle. Parker and the boys teleported into the room. He looked up at her and groaned.

**Parker**: Not backing down, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

**DJ**: "One could ask you the same thing Paige."

**Parker**: "Don't give me your attitude, who the hell are you to make my husband to be cry?"

**DJ**: "Not my fault the damn demon started it."

**Parker**: "You better call him by his name or so help me Darryl, I'm going to make you cry."

**DJ**: "What the hell do you want from me Parker?"

**David**: "DJ, dude don't."

**DJ**: Turning to Riley, "And who are you?"

**Parker**: "This is my long lost brother, Coop. And don't you dare take that tone with him, you asshole."

Riley turned to Parker he never said his name was Coop, he said Cole. A slight smirk fell on his face.

**DJ**: "Name calling now, Paige."

**Parker**: "Answer the question, DJ."

**DJ**: "He's a demon, Paige he doesn't get to treated like a nice person should be."

**Parker**: "Why do you hate demons so much? I mean, I can't stand some of them, the evil them, but you, you hate them, despise them with all your being."

**DJ**: Sat down and put the bottle down on his coffee table, "I had a partner in LA, he was a demon, I didn't mind, I thought maybe I can trust the guy, it's not his fault he's been cursed to be half demon. Big mistake." He looked down at his hands, "So when Gabby came to visit me, I let him take her around the city, only an hour later, I get a call from her and she's crying and screaming 'he's a demon' and I'm trying to calm her down, but then she said, 'he tried to kill me DJ, he's trying to kill me'. So I rush over to where she is, and I see her, shaking in fear, covered in blood, and bruises like no other. So I clean her up and I'm pissed, so I go and look for some witches, because I ran into some when working on a case, told them what happened, told them, I wanted his head, on my wall. Only they double cross me, and he almost kills me in front of her." He looked up at them, "But that's what I get for hanging around demonic partners, should have killed him, but no I let it slide, I won't put anyone at risk doing it again."

**David**: "Dude, they weren't witches, they were warlocks, not witches."

**DJ**: "Still magical."

**Riley**: "Hardly, warlocks are nothing like witches, yes sometimes they share the same powers as us, yes they were once witches, but they turned their backs on everything, we hold dear: on life, on love, and on humanity. We won't ever do that, because unlike warlocks it ain't in our genes, that's what you want us to tell you right, that it's all about the genes, look, you don't know me, but I'm half source, that's ten times worse than your friend Damian. He's got some lower level demon nothing too dangerous but me I'm supposed to be the king of it all. But I can't I wasn't raised that way, I was able to love and understand that even though I am cursed to have evil powers, I can still be good. Something that also helps is having Empathy."

**DJ**: "Damian doesn't have Empathy,"

**Parker**: "Are you sure about that? I mean, sure he may not have the power, but he's caring and lovable, loyal too, hell if you called him right now, and said a demon has Gabby, he'd be here in a blink of an eye and he'd ask you things then he'd rush and find her, obliterate the demons and bring Gabby to you safe and sound. And it wouldn't be just because she's your sister, he'd do that for any one. He's always had your back, whenever he'd come home and he'd tell me about his day, he'd say 'me and DJ aren't friends yet, but, Park, I know we will be,' I'd ask him if he wanted me to kick your ass and he'd laugh and say, 'Parker don't we're going to be buds soon I promise.' He has so much faith in your friendship, other normal human people would have punched you the first time you showed up, other people wouldn't have taken your crap, they'd have told your father that you're a pain in the ass, and aren't worth the headache, but no, that's not how he is." She shook her head, "So much faith in your relationship and this is how you repay him, calling him names and making him rethink his name, who are you to question why his father named him Loyal? And how dare you try and manipulate Damian into thinking that being named Damian is a curse? And another thing Darryl it's Damian not Damien. Understand?"

**DJ**: Nods his head he didn't have much to say, she had been right, Damian was just that kind of a person, he'd give you the shirt off his back if you needed it.

**Parker**: "Good, now that you've seen the error of your ways." She turned to David, "William!" He turned to her pretty quickly, "Take DJ to Damian so they can talk."

**David**: "Sir, yes, Sir."

He orbed out with DJ.

**Parker**: "He thinks he's so damn funny sometimes. How I dated that I will never know."

**Riley**: "Park?"

**Parker**: "Yes Coop?"

**Riley**: "You called me Coop, I said my name was Cole."

**Parker**: "Did you, now? Huh, funny." Shook her head at her older young brother, "Riley, can I ask you something?" He nods his head, "You ever play paint ball?"

**Riley**: "Somewhat."

**Parker**: Pulled out her phone, pressed one then waited a second, "Don't ask me anything, just get your ass to where I am, we're going paintball shooting."

**Riley**: "Should I be a little scared?"

**Parker**: "Maybe, I'm pissed and the only way to get my frustration out is to hit people with paint, that or kill demons, but I'm going to try to be normal for a change."

Riley shook his head, he already could see she had good aim.

-New scene-

There was a cave that was only lit by candlelight. In the room, there was a throne that was facing countless monitors. It was quiet and lonely.

**Voice**: "You'd think it'd be easier to find where your family is, don't you?"

**Demon**: With a hood on, "Yes, you would, but things don't work that way I guess."

**Voice**: "Why are you here? Don't you have a future to destroy?"

**Demon**: "My master sends his regards."

**Voice**: "Well I don't know him and I don't know you."

The demon walked closer to the voice.

**Demon**: "Why my Queen, you were in love with my son."

He took off his hood and she saw his scared face, his white hair that was unlike any other. Power and evilness came off of him, like passion in a cupid's heart.

**Queen**: Breathless, "The Seer."

**Seer**: "Well, my Queen, I'm glad you know who I am, now child let's talk about how we can rid this world of your family."

-New scene-

Jay took a drink from his beer as he sat face-to-face with Uriel, Frankie was scanning the room looking for trouble.

**Uriel**: He smiles an evil smirk, that only someone related to Gabriel could make look good, "What's going on, Lucian Hunter? You don't normally come with friends."

Jay turned to look at Frankie not many people called him by his first name. Hell if someone did call him by his first name they'd normally just call him Luke, not Lucian that sounded too well, evil.

**Frankie**: Didn't return Jay's look, "Things are a little different, Uriel, you know that."

**Uriel**: "Yes, trouble, I know, is there something that you both need help with?"

**Frankie**: Got closer to Uriel, Jay leaned in too, "There's this Darklighter, we need a word with."

**Uriel**: "He's around then?"

**Frankie**: "You could say that."

**Uriel**: Smiles, "Come then we'll see if we can find him."

**Frankie**: "No, Uriel we just wanted to see if you know him, not chase after you on a wild goose chase." He turned to the older man, "We don't have the fucking time, right now."

**Uriel**: "Sisters bugging you to go to bed already, Lucian?"

**Frankie**: "Ain't like that, and don't try to pressure me into crap, Peirce, just give us his location, and that'll be all."

**Uriel**: Pulled out a map, clicks open a pen, "If I were you, I wouldn't take the whitelighter with you, Darklighters," He laughs and looks up from the map, "They tend to get trigger happy around them."

Frankie took the map from him and both him and Jay walked away.

**Jay**: "Why are we leaving, and what kinda crap was that? We're here for a demon, one of his demons. Not some stupid Darklighter."

**Frankie**: Holding the map tightly in his hand, "He doesn't need to know that, besides, things are done differently here than up there, man, we can't just tell him to give us the location of his top demon."

**Jay**: Looking down at the map, "Then where did he tell us to go?"

**Frankie**: "I said we couldn't ask him bluntly, I never said he didn't give it to us."

**Jay**: "But why would he?"

**Frankie**: His eyes turned dark brown, "Let's just leave it at he owes me big time."

To be continued…

Hope you like remember review!


	4. Chapter 3: Reconstruction

Okay let me start off with say how deeply sorry I am that I haven't updated until now, I had finals and then I graduated it was pretty stressful, but now that I've got free time, I'm hoping to update a lot more regularly. Again sorry.

Chapter 3: Reconstruction

_Some pray that their dreams come true; they'd give their soul if they could for them too. But others that have nightmares that are filled with fear every time they close their eyes, they pray they never do." – Thunder903_

Ryan took a drink from his cup; he was sitting in his room, looking through a family album, something he used to do a lot back when he lived here. He was staring intently as a picture of him, Hank, and Lex back then they were teenagers, they were covered in green slime, they had just gotten back from a demon hunt. Not many knew it, but he hadn't always wanted to be a cupid. He had been open to the idea of being a witch, but his father helped show him that the world needed cupids just as much as it needed witches. He touched his slime covered face and shook his head. He missed it sometimes, the hunt, the battles and the scars, there was nothing like it, an adrenaline rush like no other.

**Ryan**: "Yea, we were bad back then."

**Grace**: "I would say you weren't but, I'd be lying to you. You, Hank, and Lex were like the horsemen of apocalypse. Lex being _famine_, Hank _pestilence_ and you, you're _war_; it's all in that temper of yours." He looked up and saw the small smile on her face, "I heard about Cole." She saw the look pass his eyes, some of it anger and some of it confusion, "Why are you angry about him, babe?"

**Ryan**: Moved over and she sat next to him, "I can't explain it, Grace, it's just." He sighed, "They knew,"

**Grace**: Her eyes looked down to the picture, _God_ she thought, _He's thinking about going back to be a witch again, he only ever does that when he's freaking out_, "Whom?"

**Ryan**: "My parents, they knew about him. It took my mom five seconds after she called me to explain how he was real, it took six seconds for it to sink in, and it was about less to accept the fact I had a younger brother." He turned to look at her, taking her hand in his, "Always wanted a brother, don't get me wrong, I love Piper and Paige the same, and I will always, but a brother is different, he's someone you can talk about cars with and other things that you know us guys tend to do."

**Grace**: "Looks like you have one now."

**Ryan**: "I wanted one, Grace, but not like this."

**Grace**: "What's the problem with having him like this?"

**Ryan**: He got up from his childhood bed, and walked over to his window, "He's half source, he's practically evil."

**Grace**: She saw the tension in his shoulders; it was starting to build, "You don't know that, Victor, he could be really sweet."

**Ryan**: He turns around and looks over to his wife, "He is sweet, he smiled when he met me, he _asked_ if he could be a part of _my_ family, he _asked_ if he could get to know _me_. It shows he has manners that he was raised right."

**Grace**: Shaking her head, "A Halliwell with manners and shows them to other Halliwells, well look at that," She turned to her husband, "Then?"

**Ryan**: "I don't know, it's not his personality that's bugging me, and it's not even his being half source. It's just—,"

**Grace**: He turned to look into her eyes; she saw the clear misery in them, "That you never knew."

**Ryan**: "Some preparation should have been given to me you know, I mean, my old man could have pulled me aside and said, 'hey Ry your mom kinda was married to a demon who she loved, and he kinda turned her evil, well they were going to have a son, but things happened and now that son is kinda in limbo that or dead we don't know, but you know just wanted you to know, you could have had a older brother who somehow became your younger brother, probably because he was just allowed to be born, you okay with that bud?' Or was that asking for too much? I had to be told by Odin and he didn't say it nicely."

**Grace**: "Ryan, they didn't think he'd come here, didn't think that was possible."

**Ryan**: "If it was just that, I wouldn't be unreasonable."

**Grace**: "Is it the nightmares?"

**Ryan**: Nods his head, "I don't get it, Grace, but they're worse now, I don't even understand how they can be but they are worse." He shook his head, "You know what's funny, Riley was in one of them, I was hurting him, just like I hurt Paige and Piper, but this was worse."

_Riley was hanging on the wall in the Underworld, chains held him to the wall, blood on his face, his eyes blood shot with lack of rest, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were torn to bits. He was breathing but it seemed like every breath hurt him deeply. His eyes shuttered open as he came face to face with the Seer. The Seer looked a little like Roderick only his hair was black and long, his blue eyes were colder than Roderick's. Riley turned to look at the Seer's hand that held a key, in it._

_**Seer**__: "Are you ready Halliwell? The mighty King wants you on his side."_

_**Riley**__: He hadn't ever said yes, not when the beatings happened, not when people were killed in front of him, not when he was stabbed, poked, laughed and spit at, he never said yes, not even when Ryan had tortured his baby sister in front of him, well in the cave next to his, he didn't say yes, wanted to oh god did he want to, just to stop his sister from feeling anymore pain, but that wasn't in his blood, but something in him cracked at that second, it had been the anniversary of his mother's death. And what did the old mighty King do? He came to Riley showed him how exactly his mother was killed over and over again. He didn't stop showing him the visions until someone had asked him to a dinner. By that time Riley came to the realization that he had just spent days in his older brother's mind reliving that day, maybe he was too weak, or maybe he was just tired of hanging on this wall, but this day, he gave in, "Yes, I'd like that."_

_**King Ryan**__: His voice cold and covered in hate, "Finally! Get him down, now we can have fun little brother." He walked out of the darkness and entered Riley's sight, Ryan looked evil, his head covered in black and leather and even his hair looked darker than before. "You and me Coop, we're going to bring our family to an end."_

_The Seer let Riley down and King Ryan walked over to Riley, he hadn't expected anything but a slight glare from his little brother, but instead, Riley shot a high powered energy ball at King Ryan's chest, sending the older man into a wall, the Seer had quickly reacted and screamed for the demons. But all Riley did was fight them, he sent demons to the wasteland faster than they could form an energy ball, though from nowhere a red bolt sent him crashing into the cave's wall. He looked up covered in more blood and filled with more pain, than before. King Ryan stood up now; he rammed his boot into his little brother's ribs._

_**King Ryan**__: "I thought we had an understanding, Coop? But no this is how you treat me, your only brother." He grabbed Riley by the hair and punched his face in, "I see you need to be taught more lessons," He kicked Riley in chest again, "No matter, I have all the time in the world, little brother," He pulled Riley to him now, face bloody eyes getting puffy from the amount of hits inflicted on them, "You, Coop, do not."_

**Grace**: Held Ryan's hand, "That isn't you, Victor you know that."

**Ryan**: "Then why do I dream of that, Grace, what if I'm going to become like that? I hurt Riley, I made him cry so many times."

**Grace**: "Ryan, it was just a dream."

**Ryan**: Looking off to the side, fear in his dark blue eyes, "Some dreams come true."

-New scene-

Damian looked down at his drink, he was sitting in a cramped bar, drinking his pain away. Maybe DJ was right, maybe he was a lost cause and evil, and didn't deserve any of the things he had in life. He was demonic so maybe, he should just stay down here, with his kind.

John walked over to where Damian sat; he ordered a beer and faced his nephew. Damian turned his head to look at his demonic Uncle.

**Damian**: "What are you doing here, John?"

**John**: Took a sip of his drink, "Us evil beings get to come and go as we please, it's fun that way."

**Damian**: "Did my father send you?"

**John**: "We evil beings don't have to explain ourselves to anyone either."

**Damian**: "Answer the question."

**John**: "Doesn't matter, who sent me, doesn't matter why I'm here, I just am here."

**Damian**: "I suppose you're going to tell me, I'm nothing like you, that I'm good, and other things?"

**John**: "No, you're evil, it's in your blood, you shouldn't want to marry Paige, you shouldn't care about what some mortal tells you. Shouldn't be best friends with the Twice Blessed." He shrugged, "But you are,"

**Damian**: He sent the older man a look, "What kind of pep talk is that?"

**John**: "I'm not going to coddle you, Angel, you are your father's son, but you have some of Janet in you, you have some of me in you. Regardless if it doesn't consume you, your friend has a right to be afraid of you."

**Damian**: "Why does he? I've never harmed anyone that was human, never even raised my voice at anything, what the hell does he have to be scared of?"

**John**: "You're a demon, unpredictable, because you choose to ignore it."

**Damian**: "I don't ignore my genetics, I hate it, but I don't ignore it. That'd be careless, if I ignored it, then I wouldn't be able to control it, controlling it is the best thing I can do. To keep those I love safe."

**John**: "Then why are you here?"

**Damian**: "What do you mean?"

**John**: "You aren't like me you don't need demons to live, or at least don't need demons to regenerate your handsome mug, like I do. Don't need the cheap beer that keeps Halliwells coming back. Don't need to kill a butt load of our kind to get your head out of your ass. Hell, Damian, you already know that you're good, already know who your mother is."

**Damian**: "But do I deserve them? Do I deserve that mother who treats me with kindness and as if I was hundred percent hers? Do I deserve my little brother, who looks up to me sometimes? And do I deserve my baby sister who can annoy me to hell but yet still I love her? Do I deserve Parker?"

**John**: "Someone who wouldn't, well, they wouldn't ask those questions, wouldn't care if the answer was no, they'd just take what they wanted. You're not like that."

**Damian**: "You don't know that, this could be a front I put on, I could be evil and you wouldn't know it, because I'm half human."

**John**: "Is that what you think? That you're evil because you're only half the human?"

**Damian**: "I'm half demon, isn't that reason enough to fear my good, my loyalty to the good side?"

Wyatt and Bianca walked over to them. Damian turned to face both of them.

**Wyatt**: "Let's go find out."

**Damian**: "What do you mean?"

**Bianca**: "Let's see if you deserve them, see if you should damn yourself to the Underworld, or stop being a dumb ass."

**Wyatt**: "I thinking, the latter and not the former."

**Bianca**: "Me too, Wy, me too."

Damian gulped he hated when they formed their union against him.

-New scene-

Jay and Frankie walked into a dimly lit cave. Everything around them was quiet and the air was thick with death.

**Frankie**: He turned to look over at Jay, "Something doesn't feel right."

**Jay**: "You think?"

**Frankie**: Was five seconds from killing his best friend, "Dude, fuck your attitude."

**Jay**: "What is that supposed to mean?"

**Frankie**: "It means fuck your attitude, shit I didn't say it wrong." He walked closer to the entrance of the cave, while Jay followed him, "This dick thinks it's okay to start being a smartass, because I won't kill him for it, and he thinks I'm not going to do anything about. Fuck you, Jay."

**Jay**: "Why are you talking?"

**Frankie**: "Because my best friend has a stick up his ass!"

They both turned as they heard a rumble coming from the cave. Slowly and quietly they walked into it, they saw nothing, not even a demon.

**Jay**: "I knew that Peirce lied to us, I told you not to trust a Peirce! But no, Lucian Hunter wants to be a moron and listen to him anyways!"

**Frankie**: Eyes caught it first, an arrow came from the side of the cave and went straight for Jay's neck, before Jay could even notice what was happening Frankie had pushed him out of the way, and the arrow was in his chest, his eyes in pain, but he did nothing but stand up. "Fucking dog shit," Not looking down at Jay who was shaking off the headache he was getting from his face colliding with the cave floor, he formed an energy ball and threw it at the Darklighter. "Come on, come get us."

**Demon**: "A Hunter should have known." An energy ball collided with the arrow and Frankie fell to one knee, but still he managed to form another energy ball. "More!"

**Jay**: Now saw the pain in Frankie's face, he was pretty bad ass when he wanted to be, but Frankie was still human, and pain was a bitch to deal with, He blasted the energy ball that was headed for Frankie again, Frankie this time let the pain overtake him he fell to the ground, "Come on, Frank, get up." Knowing that would get something out of his friend.

**Frankie**: In a pained voice, "Don't call me, Frank, Jackson."

**Jay**: Smiles, "That a boy."

**Demon**: "More arrows."

**Demon**: "One's down!"

**Demon**: "Get the other,"

**Demon**: "They can't leave, hurry."

**Jay**: Reacted quickly, he sent a fire blast straight for the attackers and grabbed Frankie by the shoulders orbing them out as more arrows went for them.

-New scene-

Wyatt turned to look at Damian as he turned on the television; they were sitting in Bianca's apartment.

**Damian**: "Why are we here?" He hadn't set foot here since he helped Wyatt move out, the whole time he was trying to keep the stupid Teddy bear from leaving, and trying to get Bianca to say something to Wyatt. But stubborn people both of them were.

**Bianca**: "To fix you, so you don't do anything stupid."

**Wyatt**: Turning to his best friend who shot him a pleading look, "Just shut up and watch, I promise this won't take too long, hell if this doesn't work go lock yourself in a bar or something, just know if this doesn't work, I'm going to use the big guns."

**Damian**: "Threatening me with Paige isn't funny or best friend like, I'm getting a new one now, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "How dare you!"

**Bianca**: Shook her head, "Dear god, why did I have to get stuck with both of you as my best friends? I could have gotten Chris or even Hank they're not so bad, but no I had to get along with you two."

**Damian**: "Hey, you're not easy to be friends with either so don't kid yourself."

**Bianca**: Glares at him, "Look, Tiernan, don't start with me or I'ma deck you."

**Wyatt**: "Both of you quiet down the movie is starting."

**Damian**: "Wy, you're special and I don't mean that in a kind way."

He stopped talking as he found himself on the television.

_Damian looked to be four or five. He was dressed in a blue striped shirt and brown slacks, his green hair covered by a baseball cap. When he was little his hair had been dark green because of his demonic side, though now his hair had turned to a normal human like brown. Though it had touches of dark green in it. He was standing in the middle of a room looking down at his Spiderman watch; he was waiting for his Dad. He looked up and turned to see Eva walk into the room. She and Derek had been married for about a month and still Damian didn't know how to act around her._

_**Eva**__: Smiles at him, she went to sit down, "Hi, Damian, why are you just standing there buddy?"_

_**Little Damian**__: "I wanted to ask my dad if he wanted to play catch."_

_**Eva**__: "Oh that's cool maybe I could join the game too?"_

_**Little Damian**__: He tilted his head to the side and sent her a droopy grin, "You know how to play catch?"_

_**Eva**__: Smiles at him, "It's my favorite game."_

_Derek walked down the stairs he was dressed in a baseball cap tank top and blue jeans. He had a baseball glove on and was playing with the ball._

_**Little Damian**__: Beamed as he saw his dad dressed the way he was, "Your ready?"_

_**Derek**__: "You bet bud."_

_**Eva**__: "I asked if I could, play."_

_**Derek**__: Turned to look at her and smiles, "Could Eva play Angel?"_

_**Little Damian**__: "Ye—,"_

_Suddenly a demon shimmered into the room._

_**Demon**__: "Time to die, bastard." He formed an energy ball and threw it at Derek, but Eva shoved Derek out of the way, she closed her eyes and formed a blast of ice and chucked it at the demon, but he moved out of the way then formed an energy ball and aimed it at Eva._

_**Damian**__: Screamed, "Don't hurt my mommy!" He throws an energy ball at the demon sending him to the wasteland. "Are you okay mommy?"_

_Derek turned to look at Eva, hoping with everything in his heart, she wouldn't freak out._

_**Eva**__: Smiled hugely, and hugged him, "I'm wonderful."_

**Damian**: "What was the point of that?"

**Bianca**: "The point my stupid friend was that, right there you called Aunt Eva, mommy, you never called any woman mommy,"

**Damian**: "So?"

**Wyatt**: "No, B, that wasn't the point. The point was you risked it all, you took out the demon and you saved Aunt Eva, you proved not only to yourself but to her that you loved her, that she was your mommy and not your stepmother." Both turned to him. "What?"

**Damian**: "For a second, I thought you were smart, then you said mommy."

**Wyatt**: sighs, "Why don't we just keep going?"

**Damian**: "What's next? Me and Lex bonding over cookies?"

**Bianca**: "Don't laugh, Wyatt wanted to show you that."

Damian turned to Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: "What? I love cookies."

**Bianca**: Patted his stomach, "It shows."

Wyatt didn't have time to think of anything to say because another memory flashed onto the television set.

_Lex was about fourteen, he was shaking his foot like he would always do when he was impatient, Damian who was twenty-one stopped walking and turned to his little brother._

_**Damian**__: "Dude, what's wrong with you?"_

_**Lex**__: "Nix is uh, well she's with Mika'El right now."_

_**Damian**__: Caught this picture as it flew at him, "Hey."_

_**Lex**__: Grabbing his head, angry like. "I'm sorry, it's just, fuck bro, why can't she see I'm here I like her I really like her, and I'd treat her better than he would ever?" Shaking his head, "She wouldn't have to choose between me or her family like he makes her do."_

_**Damian**__: "Why are you standing around here? I mean, if you like her, fight for her."_

_**Lex**__: "It's not that easy."_

_**Damian**__: He pulled a chair out, sat, and turned to look at him, "Derek, fight for her, before you lose her, before, she falls madly in love with him, before you blink and you come to the realization that she's not waiting for you anymore."_

_**Lex**__: "Right,"_

_**Damian**__: Sighed, "I'll go with you."_

_**Lex**__: "I can handle it."_

_**Damian**__: Lying, "Right, yea, just let me go, I want a drink, that place has great drinks, and if you need my help, well, you got it."_

_**Lex**__: "Okay, come on."_

_Damian shimmered them out._

**Damian**: "If you're trying to prove how horrible of a brother I am, great job."

**Bianca**: "We're we not watching the same memory?"

**Damian**: "Oh, yea, I talked Lex into fighting for Nix and then he got his ass kicked!"

**Wyatt**: "But you were there when he needed help, you punched the crap out of Mika'El, you took names and shit. Damian, you proved to him that if he needed you, when he needed you, that'd you be there always."

**Bianca**: "And if that's not enough, remember, if you wouldn't have told him to fight for her, he wouldn't have her, he wouldn't have a future kid, or more who knows, but one thing is for sure, Damian, you made Lex and Nix possible, and for that, your brother is grateful, because without you, he'd never have asked for her hand, never have had the balls to come back and ask her out again."

-New scene-

**Emily**: looked down at the piece of paper, and then she turned to look at Hank who was sending her a tight smile. "So what you're saying is you need to find some elves?"

**Chris**: "We know who the elves are."

**Emily**: "Oh?" She looked over at Bella who was sending her a look, "Who are they?"

**Linn**: "Really, Em? You need to ask?"

**Emily**: "Yes, see, I think you think that it's me I'm not an elf. I'm a witch, there is a big difference."

**Bella**: "Woman, you're an elf get over yourself."

**Emily**: "No, I'm a witch."

**Bella**: "And our father is who again?"

**Emily**: "What is that supposed to mean?"

**Bella**: "You're the one that wants to deny any relation to the elves."

**Emily**: Crossing her arms over her chest, "I am not an elf!"

**Hank**: Sighed, "Fine, babe, you're not an elf. Can we get to the part where we run around like chickens with our heads cut off already?"

**Nix**: "Henry what the hell are you talking about?"

**Hank**: "Remember, dad said there were demons who were attacking a butt load of creatures in other worlds? Well it looks like they told us about being the thirteen because as the thirteen that's our job, you know to get rid of the demons."

**Mel**: "Well there are a couple problems with that, one we have no whitelighter, every cool group needs one." They rolled their eyes, "Two we're not all here, and besides none of us even know what powers Riley has, much less if he has control over them."

**Nix**: "Mel, I am shocked at your thinking only about powers, and nothing about what is truly important."

**Mel**: "And that is?"

**Nix**: Smugly, "Hazel has a crush on someone."

**Lex**: turned to his sister his eyes grew big, "Who is he?"

**Hazel**: Turned to Nix. "See this is why, no one tells your anything," She turned to Lex, "And no one, your girlfriend is just crazy."

**Emma**: Turned away from the paper, "You're what?"

**Nix**: turned to her older sister, "Lex and me may or may not be going out again. Don't give me that look."

**Emma**: Turned to glare at Lex, "If your break her again so help me god, Derek Lexton Nicoli Tiernan, I will break you."

**Lex**: Gulped, then glares at his sister, "Great, see what you did?"

**Hazel**: "Got the heat off me, I'm cool with that."

-New scene-

Damian groaned as he saw the next image come out on the television set. Young Damian was helping Hazel off the ground, she had just fallen off her bike and was crying nonstop, and Lex had run off to get their mother.

_**Little Hazel**__: Crying, "My owie!"_

_**Little Damian**__: Trying to sooth her, "Its okay, Haze, your fine, I know it hurts but mom will fix it."_

_**Little Hazel**__: "OW!"_

_**Little Damian**__: Sighed and picked her up, and started walking to his house, Lex was taking way too long, "Do you want me to kiss it?" She shook her head, "Do you want me to clean it up?" Again she shook her head, "What then?"_

_**Little Hazel**__: "Make it go away."_

_**Little Damian**__: He thought to himself, Go away? "Uhm okay," He looked up to the sky, "Okay, I got it," He took out a piece of candy from his pocket, "How about some candy?"_

_**Little Hazel**__: Sent him a look that said, 'candy you're going to help me with candy'._

_**Little Damian**__: "Okay, okay, okay, I got it," He smiles and took out a band-aid, "How about a cool band-aid, will that take it away?" Little Hazel nods her head, and he put the band-aid on. "There all better," She smiles at him._

_**Eva**__: Ran out of the house with Lex on her heels, she was carrying a huge first aid kit, "HAZEL!'_

_**Little Hazel**__: "Its okay, mom, Damian helped me."_

_**Little Damian**__: "I always carry spare band-aids." His best friend was Wyatt; the kid was always running into things._

_**Eva**__: smiles to her oldest son, "Good job honey,"_

**Damian**: turned to Wyatt, "So maybe, I can take care of my sister what does that mean?"

**Wyatt**: "Man, come on, that has to show you that, you work hard for Hazel's love, she needed you to get help and you did the next best thing."

**Bianca**: "You helped her yourself."

**Wyatt**: "You may not have known at first what she needed, but you did in the end, you helped in the end."

**Damian**: "I got lucky that's all." He shrugged, "Besides anyone can make a cut go away."

**Bianca**: "Not many demons would care to make a cut go away, not many demons know how to stop pain."

Damian sighed, he knew they were right, but he was stubborn too, it's why they were best friends.

-New scene-

Parker was crawling through an area that had a lot of paint. She sat up and took aim.

_**Valentine**__: "Arms far apart, back straight ears open listen to everything around you, woman."_

**Parker**: "Don't tell me how to shoot a gun, Uncle Henry and Uncle Andy taught me, enough said."

_**Valentine**__: "You know you really have had the best life out us all."_

**Parker**: Grew tense, "Yea, I have." She tightened her grip on her paintball gun, "Any reason, why you didn't take me over? I would have thought…"

_**Valentine**__: "That'd I'd do something so mean? So inhuman, please I may miss my family, but…"_

**Parker**: "Our."

_**Valentine**__: "What?"_

**Parker**: Biting on her lip from killing this woman that only she could hear, she had figured out that the voice was Valentine by the way she could hear the misery and the coldness and bitterness that only Parker Valentine could get in her voice, "You said 'mine', but it's 'our'."

_**Valentine**__: "Yea, I guess, I've never been one to share well."_

**Parker**: She looked up from under this grassy pit, "It's cool I'm great at sharing. Even got an award for it when I was twelve."

_**Valentine**__: Sighed in clear misery, this Parker had no reason to be alive, had no right to be alive she had risked her life and her soul to save Ryan, and this Parker just merely snuk in and took over her life, "Thanks for not biting Ryan's head off back there, I knew you wanted to."_

**Parker**: She didn't know why she felt that she had to explain everything to Valentine, as if she owed the woman something, but she knew she did, because of her sacrifice she was able to be alive, "He just gets on my nerves, we're not five, and we don't have any reason to not trust Riley, in fact we have every right to trust him. He's family."

_**Valentine**__: "He's half source." There was a slight pause, "He can change you know? Into a demon that looks just like Balthazar. Sometimes when his temper gets the best of him, it happens, he changes, but he doesn't remember doing it. I think maybe it's 'cause he wasn't raised by humans."_

**Parker**: "Who was he raised by?"

_**Valentine**__: "Cole, oh how much Cole loved him, Riley, he liked Cole, you know not as much as dad."_

**Parker**: "Wait a minute wasn't Riley raised by mom and dad?"

_**Valentine**__: "Riley is from an alternate universe, Paige, just because he remembers my present, doesn't mean he's from it."_

**Parker**: Knowing damn well that the Riley from Valentine's time was the same one as the one here, "What are you doing?"

_**Valentine**__: "You can't blindly trust him."_

**Parker**: "Why because he betrayed you and you never got over it? You and me are not the same person and this is not the same present, this is the saved present."

_**Valentine**__: "Mind the way you talk to me Valentín, I was here first. And I'm the reason it's saved!"_

**Parker**: "I'm not about to have an argument over this, you need to get over being the savior of the world, great you saved it, but we're not going to fall on bended knee for you, oh mighty queen."

_**Valentine**__: "Yup, just like me."_

Out of nowhere there as a splat, she looks around and sees red paint on her back, she rolled her eyes and turned to see Pacey and Riley standing side by side.

**Pacey**: "You're dead, we won."

**Parker**: Getting up and trying with all her might not to show them her frustration. "That is so not fair, you cheated."

**Riley**: He smiles, "_Aw come on, Parker you_ didn't say we couldn't join forces."

_Before she knew it she was sent into another flash. And she really didn't want to be here right now, dealing with Valentine was annoying, dealing with her memories was just painfully wrong._

_**Riley**__: "Aw come on, Parker, you never said I wasn't evil."_

_**Parker**__: "Why do I have to say it?" She looks to be sixteen. She has long black hair and her blue eyes hold a lot of pain. "I thought mom told you that before?"_

_**Riley**__: Walks closer to her, "But I want you to say it." He put his hand on her cheek and cupped it, "I need you to say it."_

_**Parker**__: Looking so venerable. "Will you come back?"_

_**Riley**__: Looks like he wants to. "No,"_

_**Parker**__: Anger overtaking her. "Then no, Cole, you are a bastard."_

_**Riley**__: Smiles and an athame, appears in his hands. "That's all I needed to hear, Paige." She slaps him and he looks shocked, "What?"_

_**Parker**__: "You're a bastard because you're too chicken to face the fact, you know you're good, you know you're better than this, better than Ryan." She gives him a look that is filled with pity. "I only pity you now."_

_**Riley**__: Getting angry, and letting it show. "You will regret that."_

_**Parker**__: Getting closer to him, "No I won't and you know it." She goes to leave, "Damn it, you where supposed to be the better brother, you were supposed to always stay good."_

_**Riley**__: "No, I'm half demon you have my confused."_

_**Parker**__: "You're not Ryan, can't you understand that?"_

_**Riley**__: "I'm not good can't you understand that?"_

_**Parker**__: "No, because you're closer to being me, than you will ever be to being like Ryan, I just hope that you don't do something that you'll regret later because you're trying to prove to yourself that you're like him, always remember, Riley," She slipped on her ring, "You loved Aunt Paige, just like you loved mom, just like you love me, just like you love him."_

_She hearted out. And all Riley did was stand there thinking on her last words._

**Parker**: Caught her breath and looked back to Riley, he only smiled at her, so she did what she knew she had to, "I still say that's cheating," She went on, "And that's so not unlike you, Pacey." She shot him in the groin if only because she was getting pissed at herself for being a prick to Valentine no matter how much she annoyed Parker, she still was the reason Parker's world was saved, and lastly at Ryan, if he hadn't gone and wanted power none of this would have ever happened. She laughs, "Now you're dead."

**Pacey**: Holding his groin. "So…not…fair,"

**Parker**: Points the paintball gun to Riley, "What do you have to say?"

**Riley**: Holds his groin to protect it. "It was so fair."

-New scene-

_Damian sighed as he saw the next image that appeared on the screen. It was of him and Parker both were dressed in waiter clothes, they were closing up Pipes their Aunt Piper had put them in charge of it. Parker looked to be around sixteen and Damian was twenty-two._

_**Parker**__: Putting up a chair, "Dam, remind me never to get drunk with DJ ever again."_

_**Damian**__: Laughs as he wiped down the counter of the bar, "Well, who told you to go get drunk at your Gramps' house?"_

_**Parker**__: She turned to look at him, he saw her grin from the corner of his eye, "It wasn't my fault, there was liquor and I was in desperate need of a drink."_

_**Damian**__: Shaking his head, and turning to face her, "What happened to you, Little Paige, you used to hate drinking liquor? Hell, I remember when you used to puke up after just taking one shot."_

_**Parker**__: Laughing bitterly, "Things like moronic exes happened."_

_**Damian**__: "So what really happened between you and the douche bag?"_

_**Parker**__: Laughs and she looked up at his brown eyes, they held so much love, "You're not going to be believe this, but he thought there was something going on between you and me."_

_**Damian**__: Laughs nervously. "What? Me and you?"_

**Wyatt**: looking confused, "When is this?"

**Damian**: "A while ago."

Bianca shook her head she could see what was about to happen soon. Damian sank in his seat next to Bianca and Wyatt; he knew what happened next was something Wyatt wasn't going to be too pleased about. All people have their weak moments all of his were with that woman.

_**Parker**__: "Why are you laughing?"_

_**Damian**__: Stopped laughing and looked down to her, meeting her eyes, "Paige, you're well, you, you're like my sister, hell like my baby sister."_

_**Parker**__: She rolled her eyes, "Really just your sister?"_

_**Damian**__: Seeing her eyes, "What? What does that mean?"_

_**Parker**__: "I just find it weird that you don't think I could handle you."_

_**Damian**__: "You're young, Paige, and I told you, you're like my sister."_

_**Parker**__: Letting her emotions get the best of her, "Well, let's test that theory." She gave him one hell of a kiss and his eyes were wide open. "Pretty sure Hazel can't kiss like that. Or would kiss you like that."_

_**Damian**__: He lost his breath, "Park,"_

_**Parker**__: Smiles and walked closer to him, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you lost your breath from a young person." She walked away from him._

_**Damian**__: Pulling her back to him, "You can't just kiss a guy like that,"_

_**Parker**__: "I didn't just kiss a guy like that, I kissed you."_

_**Damian**__: "You're just in pain, trying to push your lonely feelings away?"_

_**Parker**__: "I'm a cupid, Damian, if I was lonely then I'd find me some random guy, it's not hard, look, that's not the point, I'm not looking for some random guy."_

_**Damian**__: "I'm your friend, and that's it."_

_**Parker**__: "Okay," She walked away, "I'll make sure the kitchen lights are off."_

_**Damian**__: Sighed, "God, I love that woman."_

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "Leave it to my sweet baby cousin, to push herself on my moronic best guy friend."

**Bianca**: "Well, Dam it looks like Parker isn't going anywhere."

**Damian**: "Just because there is attraction doesn't mean I deserve her."

**Wyatt**: Groaned, "Fine you wanna see that you deserve the lunatic then turn your brown orbs to the screen. My stupid best guy friend."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt, what do you have planned, that was the last memory?"

**Wyatt**: He rubbed his chin, and snapped his fingers his eyes lighten up as if the light bulb in his head turned on, "_Help me prove to my dear friend, he deserves my nut of a cousin, show him how he earned her love_?"

**Bianca**: "Wyatt what kind of fucked up—," She stopped as a memory started to play on the screen, "Hey look at that it worked."

**Wyatt**: Blowing hot air on his hand then rubbed it on his shirt, "What can I say? I'm a Halliwell."

**Damian**: Rolled his eyes at Wyatt, "What memory is this?"

**Bianca**: "How should we know it's your memories?"

_Parker and Damian were walking down a dark street, holding hands making small talk._

_**Parker**__: Really close to him, "So how's work?"_

_**Damian**__: "Pain in the ass, but hell I'm happy." He turned to her, "You?"_

_**Parker**__: "College is a different environment, something that well, I don't know, I guess I didn't really think about the freedom."_

_**Damian**__: "So you're loving it?"_

_**Parker**__: Nods her head, "I'm loving it."_

_**Damian**__: Looked up to the sky, "Paige."_

_**Parker**__: "What have I told you about calling me Paige?"_

_**Damian**__: Pointing to an alleyway, lights were coming out of it; they could hear screams of pain, "Someone's in pain?"_

_**Parker**__: Rubbing her shoulder, "Don't have to tell me twice." She turned to him, "Come on, let's go take a closer look."_

_**Damian**__: Pulling her to a stop, "Are you out of your mind, if you get hurt, I'm going to get killed."_

_**Parker**__: "Well then I guess it's a good thing, that you'll protect me from any danger if there is any."_

_Damian sighed but followed her closer, she came to a halt when she saw a demon standing there trying to rip a witch's head off. He pulled Parker to a halt and aimed an energy ball at the demon, ripping his head clean off. The witch who had brown hair and deep blue eyes looked around for someone to thank but found no one._

_**Mel**__: Looking down at her bleeding arm, "Great here comes another lecture from Vince, just what I needed."_

_She teleported out of there. Parker looked up at Damian._

_**Parker**__: "I forgot."_

_**Damian**__: "What?"_

_**Parker**__: "How fucking sexy you are when you save people from harm, yup, I was right about you, Dam, you're the best man in the world for me, the best man ever."_

**Wyatt**: "I know you wanted something that showed you saving Parker, but let's face it, that would be imposable to find 'cause no one saves Parker, because she takes care of it herself."

**Damian**: "No this one was perfect, it showed that even though I have demonic powers, I'm still good, because I will always use them for good."

**Bianca**: "Finally your head is no longer up your ass!"

**Wyatt**: "Another saved moron!"

Damian shook his head, they didn't know it, but he could just see the love back in their eyes. He'd be their guinea pig if it meant they'd be back together again.

Suddenly there was an orb and all three of them looked up to find DJ and David standing there.

**David**: "Well I uh," He orbed out.

**Bianca**: "DJ what do you want?"

**DJ**: "I want to talk to Damian, I want to apologize."

**Damian**: Stands up, "Come on, let's do this outside." Leading the younger man to the balcony.

Bianca and Wyatt shared a look.

-New scene-

Back with Parker who is reloading her gun and laughing as Pacey is bitching on the floor.

**David**: Orbs right in front of them. Riley helps Pacey up. Looks over at Parker. "Can I talk to you?"

**Parker**: "Yeah,"

They walk away from the Pacey and Riley.

**David**: Looks back at Riley as Pacey shot him in the foot. "Oh that had to hurt."

**Parker**: Laughs at Pacey as Riley starts to chase him, aiming the gun at him. "I shot Pacey in the groin I think that hurt more," She looks back at him, "So what are you doing here?"

**David**: "I came to give you the good news and the bad news."

**Parker**: Her face turning another color. "You can tell already?"

**David**: Running his fingers through his hair, "Yeah,"

**Parker**: "Well?"

**David**: "I didn't find anything wrong with you," From the look she gave him, "Parker you have a healthy brain."

**Parker**: Takes a seat on the bench that they were near, "I figured you'd say that."

**David**: Sits next to her, "Why?"

**Parker**: "Because, it's magical," She cuts off as both Pacey and Riley walk over to them drenched in paint. "Thanks for that, Dave." She puts on a fake smile, "He said he'd come to the wedding,"

**Riley**: "Who's getting married?"

**Pacey**: Can see that there is something wrong, "Parker,"

**Riley**: Looks over to Pacey and smile forms on his face, "To whom?"

**David**: "Damian," He looks over to Parker clearly worried, "I have to go, but we should talk."

**Riley**: Under his breathe, "Finally, after a lifetime he has grown a pair."

**Parker**: Hugs David. "Thanks for everything, David."

**David**: "I'll be there, I won't promise about Max, but I'll be there." He whispers to her now, "Please tell Pacey, if not anyone else please tell him."

_**Valentine**__: "You should tell them, before I do it. Come on, Paige, we both know you're going to need them."_

**Parker**: "Okay," David leaves and Parker looks back to Riley and Pacey. "Guys, I have to tell you something,"

But before Parker knew it she was thrown into a flash again.

_Flash._

_A nine year old Parker walked into the kitchen Riley was sitting on the counter eating ice-cream he looked to be eleven. Silver was sitting on the chair waiting for Phoebe as she was looking through the freezer for something for the other kids. Hank looked to be fourteen, he was playing a PSP next to him was Chris he was eighteen and he was looking through a book almost bored like. Phoebe turned around and dropped the popsicles that she was holding when she saw Parker had a cut just above her left eyebrow and she had a burn mark on her left shoulder a little too close to her heart._

_**Phoebe**__: "Parker what happened?" The others were looking at her now._

_**Parker**__: Mumbled about something having to do with a demon and Ryan saying a spell._

_**Phoebe**__: "Ryan Victor Valentine Halliwell, get down here!" He doesn't come, so she turns to look at Parker again, "Honey, can I look at that?" Parker nods, and Phoebe picks her up and sits her next to Riley._

_**Silver**__: "Mommy is she okay?"_

_**Phoebe**__: Turns to see that Silver is scared. "Hey, Silver, honey can you go get your daddy?"_

_**Silver**__: "Okay mommy," She hearts out._

_**Chris**__: Stands up now. "Aunt Phoebe?"_

_**Phoebe**__: Looks over to Chris. "Hey, can you go get your mom?" She looks over to Hank as he is looking at Parker's wound, "Mind taking Hank with you?"_

_**Chris**__: "No," He grabs Hank, "Come on Hank let's go,"_

_**Hank**__: Seeing the look Chris had in his eyes, "Kay,"_

_They walked out of the room, and Phoebe turned to look at Riley._

_**Riley**__: "What can I do?"_

_**Phoebe**__: "Can you bring me the first aid kit?"_

_**Riley**__: "Uncles won't be able to heal it, mom?"_

_**Phoebe**__: "No not this time honey,"_

_**Riley**__: "Okay," He kisses Parker's cheek, "Everything is going to be okay,"_

_Phoebe smiles and helps him down. He leaves the room. Passing the sisters._

_**Prue**__: "Phoebe, what happened honey?"_

_**Piper**__: Walks closer and can see the burn mark. "Was it a demon?"_

_**Phoebe**__: "I don't know, my son does, but he doesn't want to listen to me right now."_

_**Paige**__: Walks over to Parker who is looking down now. "Hey, mini Paige, what are you thinking about?"_

_**Parker**__: "If mommy's mad at me because I couldn't get rid of the demon like Ryan did,"_

_**Phoebe**__: Turns to look at her, "Hey, no, I'm not mad at you." Parker gives her a look that said she knew she was mad, "I'm mad that you got hurt, you're my little Parks, Park, I can't have you getting hurt." She looks up, "Where is your sister with your father?"_

_**Piper**__: Let's Riley pass as he runs back into the room holding the first aid kit. "Hey there big guy,"_

_**Riley**__: "Hi, Aunt Piper,"_

_**Prue**__: Helps him onto the counter knowing that he wanted to be near Parker so he could comfort her. "There you go big guy."_

_**Riley**__: "Thank you, Aunt Prue," He looks back at Parker, "You okay?"_

_**Parker**__: Acting like it didn't hurt when it did and he knew it too, "Yeah,"_

_**Riley**__: "You don't have to lie I won't make fun of you like Ryan."_

_**Phoebe**__: Looks through the first aid kit with the help of Prue and finds some bandages and some gauze for Parker's shoulder. "Ha, who needs magic?"_

_**Coop**__: Hearts into the room holding Silver. "Hey, Phoebe, what happened?"_

_**Parker/Riley**__: "Daddy!"_

_**Coop**__: Doesn't see the blood, "Hey guys,"_

_**Phoebe**__: "Well one of our daughters had a run in with a demon, in fact so did your son."_

_**Coop**__: Looks over at Silver, "Silver, why didn't you tell me?"_

_**Silver**__: She laughs. "No, Daddy, not me, Parker and Ryan."_

_**Riley**__: "He locked himself in his room," He looks over to Parker, "Wyatt and Pacey are trying to talk to him."_

_**Parker**__: "Why? It wasn't his fault, it was the demon's."_

_**Riley**__: "He let you get hurt."_

_**Parker**__: "He didn't mean for the spell to back-fire."_

_**Phoebe**__: "That's true, Parker, but he should have called for help, and then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_**Parker**__: "But I'm not that hurt."_

_**Riley**__: "You're lying it does hurt, I know I can feel it."_

_**Parker**__: Crossing her arms over her chest. "No fair your using magic."_

_**Riley**__: "I can see it in your eyes, Parker."_

_**Parker**__: "Whatever,"_

_**Riley**__: Looks hurt that she just won't listen to him. "Park,"_

_**Parker**__: "Just leave me alone, you don't think I could handle demons, you're just like Ryan!"_

_**Riley**__: Really looks hurt now, he shimmers off._

_**Silver**__: "Parker! That was mean,"_

_**Parker**__: Looks away from her sister. "I don't care!"_

_**Silver**__: "I'll go find him 'cause that was mean," she hearts away._

_**Phoebe**__: She looks over to Coop. "Can you talk to Ryan?"_

_**Coop**__: "As long as you deal with Ms. Meany."_

_**Parker**__: Stuck her tongue out at Coop and he stuck his out at her. "Daddy's mean,"_

_**Phoebe**__: She smiles just a little, "I know,"_

_**Parker**__: Looks down now as Phoebe cleans the wound. "I didn't mean to be mean to Riley."_

_**Phoebe**__: "I know honey,"_

_**Parker**__: "But I can take care of myself."_

_**Paige**__: "Park, you're still young and no matter how old you get, you'll always be the baby, meaning that they'll always see you as the baby."_

_**Parker**__: Starts to get sleepy because Phoebe gave her something to help with the pain. "But I'm okay,"_

_**Phoebe**__: "We know,"_

_**Parker**__: Yawns, "Mommy, I'm tired."_

_**Phoebe**__: Smiles, "I know,"_

_Parker closes her eyes and goes to sleep._

_Later… she awakes up in her room, in her bed. She looks up to see Riley sitting by her bed._

_**Parker**__: "I'm sorry, Riley."_

_**Riley**__: "It's okay you were mad."_

_**Parker**__: "No it's not okay, you're my older brother. I shouldn't yell at you like that, I'm really sorry."_

_**Riley**__: Hugs her. "Don't worry it's going to be okay."_

_**Parker**__: "Do you promise?"_

_**Riley**__: Looks into her eyes and looks at her with truthful eyes. "Yeah, Paige, I promise."_

_**Parker**__: "Thank you, Coop, can you sleep with me?"_

_**Riley**__: Smiles, "Move over then."_

_A little later. Phoebe opened the door. Coop hearted into the room right next to her. He wrapped his arms around her._

_**Phoebe**__: "They look cute together."_

_**Coop**__: "Sure do,"_

_Shots of Riley holding Parker protectively. Parker holding Riley for protection._

_The end_

**Riley**: Looks back to his sister scared. "Parker are, you okay?"

**Parker**: "Why?"

**Pacey**: "You have tears in your eyes." She touches her cheeks and can feel the tears. "Tell me what's going on with you please?"

**Parker**: Looks down, "You'll think I'm going crazy,"

**Pacey**: "Aw, Parker, I already know you're crazy."

**Parker**: She looks down not caring what he just said. "I keep seeing Ryan evil," She looked up to them, "I saw him kill my mom."

Pacey and Riley share a look.

**Riley**: "Finally, your memories are coming back to you."

**Parker**: "It's not just my memories, Coop," They both looked shocked as her right eye turned blue and her left eye stayed green, "Valentine is here too."

-New scene-

The parents sat in the kitchen, Phoebe sighed and turned to face Coop who tried to brighten her moods.

**Coop**: "Maybe, Riley is really our Riley."

**Phoebe**: "Or maybe he's Cole's. Can we really be sure?"

**Prue**: "You could always ask him."

**Phoebe**: "Sure Prue, and what do I say, "Do you remember when Ryan was King Ryan?"

**Coop**: "Phoebe, that's a little harsh don't you think?"

**Phoebe**: She turned to Prue. "He's right, I'm sorry."

**Prue**: "Hey, you're going through something it's understandable to bite peoples' heads off."

**Silver**: Walking into the room, "Yup mom is to blame for Parker's annoying ass."

**Emma**: "I say the same thing about Nix, did you know she was hiding who she's dating?"

**Silver**: "Really you didn't know they were going out?"

**Emma**: "I suspected but still some conformation would have been nice."

**Silver**: "It's because we're older they think we judge."

**Emma**: "I don't judge and Nix knows that, I'm just going to kick his ass if he hurts my little sister."

**Henry**: "Who is Nix dating?"

**Emma**: "Oh I'm not going to be killed for spilling that bean bag, when she's ready she will tell you."

**Henry**: "You know, Paige, I don't like how your daughter hides things from me, my daughter never does, hell now your daughter has mine hiding things from me."

**Nix**: Walks into the room with Mel, "Great, dad's talking about his love for Emma." Turning to Mel and smirking "See I told you, I'm adopted."

**Silver**: "I think I've said that about Paige but she ignores me when I do."

**Henry**: "Who are you dating?"

**Nix**: Sent a glare to her older sister, "No one, and don't look as I kill your favorite."

**Paige**: "Nix you know your father has no favorite."

**Emma**: "Says the woman who's favorite is named Hank aka Paige the second."

**Henry**: "I told your mother we should have named him that but she denied me the right to."

**Paige**: "Please, that boy is a mini you and don't you deny it."

**Nix**: "If anything I'd say Harry is like Grandpa Sam and Grandpa Victor."

**Henry**: "If your brother heard you call him that—,"

**Frank**: "Ow…"

**Lyn**: turned to her husband, whose face was paler than the white on the kitchen's walls, "Frank?"

**Frank**: "Ow, it's Frankie, he's hurt, Ow." He met her eyes, "Lyn, he's hurt bad."

They all looked up as they hear screaming voices.

**Kids**: "MO—!"

The parents didn't wait a second they were out the kitchen before the second m was even said.

-New scene-

*Before the scream*

Damian stood facing the city as DJ rubbed the back of his head.

**DJ**: "Man, I was a dick, I know that you aren't capable of being a monster like those other demons."

**Damian**: "I knew about your partner, the demon one." DJ looked shock he hadn't told anyone, "Gabby told me."

**DJ**: "She always did trust you, more than I did."

**Damian**: "Yea, look man, I understand if you still don't fully trust me."

**DJ**: "Stop, man, you always do that," Damian looked confuse, "Sometimes you shouldn't be so nice, you shouldn't want me as your partner hell you should have hit me harder I know you were holding back."

**Damian**: "It's who I am, DJ, I can't be mean, it's not in me. Well it is, but I fight it every day."

**DJ**: "You're right, it's not in you to be like a dick."

**Damian**: "You're a dick enough for both of us."

**DJ**: "There you are, my buddy a pain in the ass."

Damian laughed. Both turned as they heard Wyatt scream for them. Rushing back in they saw the pain in Bianca's eyes.

**Wyatt**: "Something's wrong with Frankie."

**Damian**: "Let's go." Wyatt orbed B and him out, putting out his hand, "You wanna come?"

**DJ**: Took his head, "Yea, let's go."

Damian smiles and shimmered them out.

-New scene-

The attic was quiet; Linn was sitting in front of Chris looking deep into his eyes. God she could stare in them for hours. Chris smiled and wiggled his eyebrow, he was trying hard not to blink but suddenly he did and Linn jumped up with happiness.

**Linn**: Doing a happy dance, "I win, you lose, who wins? That's right I do!"

**Chris**: Shaking his head, "This is exactly why no one likes playing games with you."

**Linn**: "I still win I don't care."

**Hank**: Smiled a smug smile to Emily who laughed at his face, "What's so funny?"

**Emily**: "It's nothing really." He made a face and she got closer to him, "I think you're cute when you make that smug stupid smile."

**Hank**: He winked at her, "And you're always just cute."

He planted a kiss on her lips.

**Linn**: Turned to Chris, "You ever want that?"

**Chris**: Looking at his younger cousin, who was as happy as happy could be, "All the time."

**Linn**: Tired of not showing him how she really felt, "Chris, there's something I need to tell you."

**Chris**: "What? Linn, you know you can tell me anything."

**Linn**: Taking the jump, "Chris, I li—," She stopped and grasped her gut, "Owww,"

**Chris**: Wide eyed with worry, held her, "Linn!"

**Linn**: "Frankie, he's hurt, bad."

Suddenly Frankie and Jay crash-landed into the attic. Hank jumped up to his feet and rushed over to see if they were okay.

**Chris**: "Hank?"

**Hank**: "Arrows a lot of arrows!"

**Chris**: "MOM!"

**Emily**: Started ripping arrows out of Jay, he had gotten hit when he had orbed them out of there, "Hold still, Jenkins."

**Jay**: Pushing her away from him, "No, Emily, help that moron first he's more in pain than I am."

**Emily**: Nods and rushed over to Frankie, who was paler than snow, his eyes fading and his face filled with sweat, "Stay with me, Frank." She ripped out an arrow and both Linn and Frankie screamed in pain, "Sorry, sorry."

**Bianca**: and Wyatt orbed into the room, Bianca rushed over to her baby brother, "What the hell were you thinking, Frank? You know you aren't supposed to go to the underworld without me or Linn."

**Frankie**: "I'm sorry, B."

**Bianca**: She tenderly touched his cheek, "Hush, you're going to be fine." Seeing his eyes droop more in sleepiness, "WYATT!"

**Wyatt**: Rushed over to him and placed his hands over his brother-in-law, "Come on Frank, heal for me buddy."

**Hank**: Walked over to Jay, he could feel the parents running, "Let me, Jay."

**Jay**: Let Hank heal him his eyes never leaving Frankie's hurt body, "I should have had his back, but no I had to give him attitude and he had to be both of our eyes, fuck I'm so stupid."

**Emily**: "This isn't your fault, Jay, sometimes things like this happen."

Jay wished he could believe her but he just felt guilty as hell.

**Lyn**: Busted through the door, "Frankie?"

**Wyatt**: "It's okay, Aunt Lyn, I healed him, he's alright."

**Frankie**: Looked up to Bianca, "See I told you Wyatt liked me."

**Bianca**: "You're a moron, Frankie, you know that?"

**Jay**: "It's not his fault it's mine, I shouldn't have been bitching, but I was and I made him have to be both of our eyes, I fucked up not Frankie."

**Billie**: "No, you both messed up, what the hell have I told you about the underworld?"

**Jay**: "Not to go alone, but I didn't I went with Frankie, he goes all the time."

**Frank**: "When he goes he doesn't go alone, he knows better." He turned to his only son as Bianca helped him up, "Lucian, we've talked about this, have you lost your fucking mind!"

**Frankie**: "No sir, I was just dealing with a demon."

**Lyn**: "This I expect from your sisters but not you, Frank."

**Frankie**: "What mom, I'm a phoenix too, just because their older doesn't mean I'm not one, yes granted we got our asses handed to us by those Darklighters but still I have some sanity."

**Jay**: Hit his head.

**Julian**: "Darklighters, you went after DARKLIGHTERS!"

**Billie**: "Oh, Jackson, you are so grounded for the rest of your life."

**Jay**: "We weren't going to mess with them, but we got sent into an ambush. Honest, do you think I'm David? I have more sense than that."

**David**: Had orbed in he had felt his brother's pain, "HEY!"

**Piper**: "Wait who sent you into an ambush?"

**Jay**: "His name is Uriel Pierce,"

-New scene-

**Pacey**: Was sitting in front of a café, he turned to send his cousins a confused look, "So explain to me exactly how this is possible. I mean Riley's here because it was his birth right but, Valentine," He shook his head, "It wasn't her birth right."

**Riley**: "You remember when I was supposed to come?" Pacey nodded his head, "Well, before I was supposed to arrive here, I was being raised by Cole, I called him father, it's what he deserved he raised me to understand my magic to not be afraid of the demon within me, to you know control it."

**Parker**: "How does her stopping you come into play?"

**Pacey**: "Valentine stopped you from coming here I thought it have been the Elders."

**Riley**: "It was in a way, by them sending Valentine to Cole; I felt the responsibility to stay with her."

**Parker**: "She saved your ass, she's your sister, of course you'd stay with her."

**Riley**: He saw the look in her eyes, "I watched her grow up, Parker."

**Parker**: With a dismissive tone, "I know."

**Pacey**: Sent her a look but her eyes didn't meet his, "Then what happened why did Valentine return? How did she?"

**Riley**: "It's been said a powerful being gave way to her to return, she must destroy him for the world to be one again. Other than that she doesn't know."

**Parker**: "And if she did know how, she's not going to tell us, I wouldn't tell us, and since I'm her all over again, then you know she's not going to tell us."

**Pacey**: Starting to get worried, "Paige."

**Parker**: Letting the bitterness stay in her voice and words, "I get it now, why the adults call me little Paige, because every time they see me they have to remind themselves, I'M NOT HER."

**Pacey**: "Park."

**Parker**: "What, Pacey, what do you want me to say? That I'm okay with this lie that I was told, there's a whole other life that I took over, this should all be hers, but no I took it from her, I stole her family, her life and everything in between."

**Riley**: "Parker, that's just not true."

**Pacey**: "You aren't her, and it's not your fault you were born here."

**Parker**: "Yea, don't remind me."

**Pacey**: "Parker, ask me, why I love you."

**Parker**: "I don't want to do this; I don't want to play your games, Andrew."

**Pacey**: "Fine, but I'm answering anyways, I love you because you aren't her, she would never think to come up with the nickname 'Fatty' she would have never even thought that maybe I'd like a nickname, sure you made yours because I pissed you off and may or may not have gotten you grounded after we took on that sea demon but you and me are ten thousand million times closer than me and Valentine ever were."

**Parker**: "Yea, but I still stole her life. I'm Paige Valentín the replacer."

-New scene-

The Queen stood in front of a pot. The Seer stood next to her throwing things into it. She looked around bored.

**Seer**: "Am I boring you, my Queen?"

**Queen**: "Yes."

**Seer**: "Then go sleep I'm about done with the potion."

**Queen**: "How stupid do you take me for? I'm not about to let you take over my world, no you work your magic in front of me, no way in hell are you going to over throw me."

**Seer**: "Do you trust me that much?"

**Queen**: "Again I ask…"

**Seer**: The potion bubbled, "It's done."

**Queen**: "Fun," she pulled something out of her rob, it was a red bag, she dumped the ashes into the pot and suddenly everything started to shake. "What's going on?"

**Seer**: "We are disobeying death, my Queen it might take…" He stopped as the demon stood up from the pot, he turned to her, "My god you really are powerful."

**Queen**: "Thank my sister, I know I have." She turned to the demon, "Go, take out the thirteen and remember bring me a pet."

The demon spun out like a small tornado. The Queen looked to the Seer and dark orbed out of there.

**Seer**: Dipped something into the potion, "If only she'd be alive in my time, then there'd be no need for that cupid." He laughed and took out a picture of Ryan, Parker, and Silver. "Don't worry, Valentín, you will me mine." He threw the picture into the pot and let out an evil laugh.

-New scene-

Jay and Frankie had retold the events that took place before the attack; the kids were in the attic alone. The parents had reluctantly left or at least the mother's had, the father's had to drag each every one of the sisters out. They knew this was their kids' fight but still they wanted to protect them.

**Bianca**: "That doesn't sound like Pierce."

**Frankie**: "Right so I'm guessing, someone's set him up."

**Mel**: Went to say something when Vincent boomed back into the room. "Hey, babe."

**Vincent**: Looked over at Frankie, "Sorry I wasn't here to help you out kid." He turned to the others, "I'm a whitelighter again, I could sense B and Linn's pain."

**Wyatt**: Stood his full height, "And why are you able to do that?"

**Vincent**: He looked up to the sky, "Please tell me they know." He turned to face the older man, "Because they're in the thirteen." He gulped, "You all are?"

**Mel**: Took pity on the man she loved, "We know that, Vince, but why do you know that?"

**Vincent**: "Because I'm your whitelighter, the thirteen's whitelighter."

**Chris**: "We can heal now, we really don't need one."

**Vincent**: "Yea, but a whitelighter's job isn't just to heal it's other things."

**Mel**: "I was really liking you not being my whitelighter, you can be annoying."

**Vincent**: "I'm only ever annoying when you don't listen to me." He smiles, "I don't think I'll have a problem with any of you."

**Nix**: "Well see, Vincent, there's this girl, she happened to be named after my mother."

**Hank**: "And Paige loves questioning authority."

**Damian**: "They're not lying, I lost count on the times I had to almost arrest her for breaking the law, then again if I don't put cuffs on a reporter than they're not doing their jobs right."

**Mel**: Turned to glare at her brother's best friend, "You know that wasn't funny."

**DJ**: "I think it was, my favorite part was when Aunt Piper had to bail you out."

**Mel**: "That was my least favorite, she wouldn't stop screaming." She loved her mom, but sometimes the woman could go too far.

**Vincent**: "Where is Parker?"

Suddenly Parker, Pacey, and Riley teleported into the attic.

**Parker**: "Alright let's get this over with, everyone catch me up quickly."

**Wyatt**: "We're part of the thirteen, it's like a stronger cooler version of the power of four."

**Bianca**: "My brother and his twin, both got hurt by a ton of Darklighters. Someone, I'm guessing a new bad guy is in town and should be stopped."

**Hank**: "We have to stop them."

**Vincent**: Looking to Riley, "I'm guessing you're Coop?"

**Parker**: "Cole."

**Riley**: Sighed as he saw the emotion in her eyes, "But you can call me Riley Halliwell."

**Vincent**: "Well it's nice to meet another Halliwell."

Suddenly a clapping sound could be heard. They turned around to see a demon with gray skin, long white ghost hair his clothes where loose and his eyes were empty. He let out a sharp scream.

**Parker**: Shot a bolt at him, "You are not welcome in my attic."

**Pacey**: Eyes were wide, "Oh my god."

**Wyatt**: "Pacey, you know who that is?"

**Pacey**: "Shax he almost killed my mom."

Before anyone could say anything, Shax spun around the room and started knocking things over, he sent Nix and Lex flying into the wall, Wyatt and B into the sofa, and everyone else around the room the only one left standing was Riley. They all looked up to see Shax grab hold of Riley and spin out of the attic through the window.

**Piper**: Rushing into the room, "What the hell was that?"

**Parker**: Pacey helped her up, blood on her knee, "Ow, god," She looked into her cousin's eyes, "He got what he wanted didn't he?"

**Pacey**: Looked around the room, "Yea, Park, he got Riley."

-New scene-

Riley opened his eyes a little, groaned in pain as he tried to move his hand, when he felt the cold tight grasp on his wrist his eyes opened widely.

**Queen**: "Glad you finally woke up, Mr. Halliwell, it was taking you forever."

**Riley**: Tried to speak but found his voice gone. So he shot a glare to the blonde woman with deep blue eyes that had an ocean calm to them. The smile on her face didn't creep him out, it was oddly inviting. But the dark robes she wore with a light gold collar confirmed she was the Source, the sources were always so flashy, if they didn't wear robes then their faces would be either scarred or tattooed, the only Source that had ever looked normal had been his father, but it was too painful to think of that man, but oddly her face was rather pretty and had no scars or tattoos, she looked utterly young and he could see the hint of regret in her eyes. Though he knew only he saw it, for he had been in her position before.

**Seer**: Though Riley could not see his face, he remembered his voice, he had spent years listening to only that demon's voice, if he closed his eyes he could even remember how the scar on his face moved every time a word left his lips, "You find yourself unable to talk, it's because we are treating you like the dog you are."

**Queen**: "Seer please, give him his voice back, I want to do things differently than you and King Ryan."

**Seer**: He turned to her shocked, "My Queen, I think–,"

**Queen**: Temper spiking, "I DID NOT ASK YOU FOR AN OPINION, GIVE HIM BACK HIS VOICE NOW!" The Seer hurried up and placed a goblet near Riley's mouth, he tilted it until Riley was done drinking, and he turned to the Queen. "Leave us." She sent him another look that could kill, just to make sure he did not object, he shimmered out, she walked over to a table and took the key from it, "He's more of a waste than help, but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

**Riley**: His voice was raspy and it hurt to speak, "You do when they give you that."

**Queen**: She smiled and walked over to him with the key in her hands, "He said I'd like you."

**Riley**: "Who?"

**Queen**: "King Ryan, he's the one who sent my useless help, that'd be the Seer." She went to unlock a chain, "Tell me something truthful and I'll let one go unlocked."

**Riley**: He could tell she wasn't one to mess with her eyes alone scared the holy hell out of him, "What do you want to know?"

**Queen**: "Don't you even want to ask me why I will do you this grand favor, hell the Seer wants you dead, I do not."

**Riley**: He looked down at his shirtless torso, to all the blood that was on it, he could feel himself losing a lot more, "Your eyes alone tell me that you are not one to like being messed with, and I for one need to leave this place and get healed, you've wounded me beyond my normal healing ability."

**Queen**: "Smart man, question one, who are your parents."

**Riley**: "Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell."

**Queen**: She stuck the key in one of the locks, but she didn't go to unlock it, "Your powers?"

**Riley**: "Vast, so vast I do not know them all." Queen walked away from him, he bit down on his already bleeding lip, making it bleed more, "Wait, wait, I can form fireballs, energy balls, I can levitate, and I can move things with my mind. There might be others but I do not know."

**Queen**: Walked over to him and unlocked his hand he dropped it, "Do they know of the thirteen?"

**Riley**: "Yes, but they do not know the amount of power it gives them, nor do they know you exist."

**Queen**: Unlocked his right foot, causing half of his body to sag because he was still being held by his left hand and left leg, "Tell me Mr. Halliwell are you in _Balthazar's Brotherhood_?"

**Riley**: Looked down to his foot, which the key was now in, "Yes, I am a member in his brotherhood."

**Queen**: Not moving the key again, "What is his plan?"

**Riley**: "None, he is dead."

**Queen**: "Foolish half human, I know the truth you have lied!"

**Riley**: "No, you misunderstood me, he's dead for I killed him, I over threw him, I command the brotherhood. Me alone, the reason no one but us knows he's gone is simply because I don't wish them to." He transformed into a demon with dark red skin with black dark circles around his eyes, his hair was grown out fully long and his nails long and black, with one slight exception he looked just like Balthazar, "As you can see, I look remarkably like my father."

**Queen**: She unhooked his foot, making him put all his weight on his wrist he fought hard with himself not to groan in pain or show any emotion, "Tell me Balthazar Jr., what is Paige Halliwell's weakness? And by Paige I mean Parker."

**Riley**: "I can't answer that you know that."

**Queen**: "Can't or won't?" She put her weight on his wrist by placing her hands on his shoulder hand began pushing him down, Riley looked as if he was in pain, "Tell me, Cole, now!"

**Riley**: "Arrows, her only weakness is arrows, dip them in arkcupid blood and it'd kill her, she's half goddess of love, because of Silver so it should cause her great pain."

**Queen**: Unlocking the last lock, Riley dropped to the sandy cave floor, on all fours, "Good answer." She thought for a second, "Me and you Mr. Halliwell make a good team."

**Riley**: Rubbed his agony filled wrist, "You're telling me." He looked up at her, if he hadn't just been hanging by on wrist he would have confused her with an angel, "Am I free to go?"

**Queen**: "Think about it, Riley," He sent her a confused look, "You know you want to join me,"

**Riley**: He got ready to leave, "I highly doubt that."

He shimmered out and she turned to a figure who was hidden in darkness.

**Queen**: "Don't worry my pet, will give him half an hour, then you go for my answer." She goes to leave but stops, "And if he says no," Her voice turned darker, "Kill him."

-New scene-

**Valentine**: Parker was pacing around the attic, well more realistically, Valentine was pacing around the attic and Parker was just forced to be the one physically doing it. "_He is the most irresponsible man I've ever met, who just lets themselves get taken_?"

**Pacey**: "None of us can sense him, this is fantastic."

**Bella**: "No one found the time to tell him to hold still so we could scan his power field did we?"

**Hank**: "Honestly I didn't think he'd be taken this quickly, I mean come on, it was pretty fast."

**Chris**: "It was bound to happen."

**Bianca**: "But this feels too convenient, I mean when we should be hunting for those demons we can't because they took Riley who we need to stop the demons."

**Emily**: "And what was up with that Shax guy? I thought the sisters took care of him."

**Pacey**: "They did, someone brought him back to life."

**Silver**: Shaking her head, "We just found him and now we lost him?"

**Emma**: "I'm sure we'll find him again."

**Frankie**: "Not to be rude or anything, but who did we lose? Everyone I know is here?"

**Linn**: Rolled her eyes at her brother's blondness, "Dear god, not again."

**Jay**: "Okay let's try it again, Frank, there is another Halliwell, his name is Riley, he is Ryan's younger brother, and Piper and Parker's older one, okay, he is the one who's lost."

**Frankie**: Nodding his head, "Okay, now I understand,"

**Nix**: "I found him,"

They all turned to her and Lex who were standing next to the book. She went to read the book but Riley shimmered into the room before she could.

**Parker**: "Riley?"

**Riley**: He stood up, bloody and bruised, "Incoming."

He had been new to shimmering where he was from he could never do it. And now in this reality he could so he had accidently shimmered in, on a brotherhood kill. Though oddly enough they did nothing to him but help him up, it was after shimmering from them that he landed in a cave packed with Darklighters, who could smell the good in him. They had followed him here. Hank rushed over to the younger man and placed his hands over his wounds to heal him. He hadn't seen the Darklighter that dark orbed behind him, but luckily Lex had and he formed a fire blast and sent it at the Darklighter.

**Lex**: "Hank eyes open,"

**Hank**: Shaking his head at his best friend, "Come, on, bud, if I did that, then what would you do?"

**Wyatt**: Threw energy balls at the Darklighter that was aiming for his brother, "Not this time."

**Chris**: Turned to his brother, "Thanks man." He threw a darklighter into a wall.

**Wyatt**: Made the Darklighter burn, "What are brother's for?"

**Mel**: Shaking her head, she moved out of the reach of an arrow, "Will you two have your chick talk later? There are Darklighters in the room."

**Parker**: Blew up a darklighter, "Am I the only one who's happy to see that our mommies have yet to enter this attic?"

**Pacey**: "You know, Park, some of us like it when our mother's show us that they love us."

**Parker**: "You call it love, I call it no trust."

**Silver**: moved out of the way from a darklighter's arrow, but not quick enough, her shoulder was hit, "Ow, damn my defensive fucking powers!"

**Emma**: "You do remember you're a goddess right?"

**Silver**: "Of love!"

**Riley**: Stood up, and saw the Darklighter aiming for Silver, "Over my dead body," He formed a huge energy ball and blasted the Darklighter in half.

**Nix**: Rolled over Bella's back and kicked a Darklighter in the jaw, "Guess that answers if he can control his powers."

**Hazel**: "By the looks of it he can."

**Emily**: Shaking her head, "I can't believe it was that Halliwell that got you smiling."

**Lex**: "What the hell are you talking about?"

**Hazel**: Sent a glare to each and every girl around her, "God damn, nothing!"

**Hank**: Stood up only to get hit by an arrow, "Ow."

**Jay**: Orbed over to him, and almost got hit by an arrow, the only thing stopping the arrow had been David's chest, "Dave!"

**David**: Held the arrow, "Damn that hurt."

**Frankie**: Threw a ton of energy balls around Jay and David, "Only five left."

**Bianca**: Smiled at him, as she saw each and every Darklighter he hit go poof from being vanquished, "Yup, that's my brother."

**Linn**: "We know he's just as crazy as you are."

**Chris**: Was trading blows with a Darklighter, "Linn, let's not get into a fight with your sister,"

**Wyatt**: "B, you do the same, I don't want to have to rush in and save you."

**Linn/Bianca**: "HA!"

**Lex**: Ripped off a darklighter's head when he and the others stopped fighting the only left fighting was Parker and Pacey, both dealing with the remaining Darklighters. "Go twitches, go."

Parker sent a kick to the darklighter's jaw, then kneed one in the ribs, then threw bolts at another one. Pacey slammed his fist into one's neck then threw one across the room. Both Parker and Pacey stopped and gave the other a small movement. It was so quick that if the cousins hadn't been watching their eyes they would have missed it. Parker jumped into the air and started to form a bolt, while Pacey formed an orb ball; Parker threw the charged bolt at her cousin as he threw the orb ball at her, causing a huge explosion between them. Not only vanquishing the Darklighters, but also knocking everyone down.

-New Scene-

**Queen**: Watches as they fall she laughs, "Well, back to the drawing board, right? They're certainly not dead. It'd be too good to be true."

**Seer**: "Not quite, little Queen." She turned to him and tried to hide her fear for him, "We've just begun." She saw the animal that emerged from the darkness. It had horns on his head, with a body like a man's his chest full of hair and muscles. His face full of scars and pain in his eyes. "Queen, meet, the Next Generation's down fall."

**Queen**: "What's so amazing about him?"

**Seer**: "They need the charmed ones to destroy him." He laughed, "But sadly the charmed ones are no more."

**Queen**: "But aren't the Halliwell sisters the Charmed Ones?"

**Seer**: "No they are the power of four, something different all together."

She thought for a second about what this meant, and for the first time a demonic smile formed on her angelic face. Maybe the Seer wasn't as useless as she thought.

The End to be continued in the next episode…

Hoped you liked it please review!


	5. 2x03: Power of Who?

**Summary**: The kids find out another secret that the Elders have hidden from them, one that changes everything they know about the Warren family tree. Riley tries to adjust to this new time, but is finding it hard to find a place to live and to stay away from Hazel. Meanwhile Hazel just wants to let her emotions control her. A friend of Sam's loses his life and he asks the kids to go with him to the wake. Trying to bond with Riley they all agree. Meanwhile the little kids deal with a prophecy of their own.

**2x03: Power of Who?**

Parker opened her eyes and found herself under a lot of debris, she tried to sit up but a massive amount of pain knocked her back down. She tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth.

**Phoebe**: "PARKER!"

**Coop**: She could hear the distress in her father's voice, "I can sense her but I can't see her, god damn it, why the hell do they always have to do shit that is this stupid?"

**Piper**: "Because they're children, I hope you know this is the last time I let Leo tell me how to handle those kids. Do you see why it's better when I'm over protective!"

**Paige**: "Piper, things like this are going to happen. It always did when we were in their shoes. But then again we didn't have anyone to get worried for us like they do."

**Prue**: "Which is why they are so grounded. How in the world did Pacey and Parker even come up with that amount of power?"

**Piper**: "Same way they came up with the stupid idea to let all their powers out at each other. What have I told them? Never send your powers at your cousins, bad things tend to happen. It shows you how they don't ever listen to a word I say."

**Paige**: "Piper, calm down before you blow something up…" She stopped talking as a scream came from below them, "God damn it, I told Henry to be easy with that boy, he ain't got much sense, and ripping arrows out of him is going to make him think he's freaking superman."

**Billie**: "No Paige you have that confused with my son, I'm going to kill David. He knows better than to let himself get hit by those arrows, I can't count the number of times Julian had to heal him and Max because they had gone down to the underworld with Nix and Emma to go play with Darklighters, as they called it."

**Paige**: "Don't remind me of my youngest daughter as a teenager I don't know how we survived it, I'm just glad we did."

The Halliwell sisters all did a full body shake, Nix as a teenager was something no one wanted to relive, back then she was worse that Parker, oddly it was a miracle that Parker had been the angel in the group, but how the tables have turned.

**Lyn**: "Billie as much as I would enjoy you murdering one of them, don't, David was only trying to protect Jay."

**Eva**: "Which he shouldn't have had to have done, I'm never listening to Leo either."

Her and Piper were really alike.

**Valentine**: _"They've gotten crazier in their old age?"_

**Parker**: Trying to breathe, "So they tell me."

**Valentine**: "_If you'd let me take over, you wouldn't be in pain_."

**Parker**: Grasping for air, "You'd like that huh, if I let you take over, you'd never give me back my body."

**Valentine**: "_It was mine first_."

**Parker**: "Sorry, Valentine, this was never your body, your body is in whatever washed up hell you left it in."

**Valentine**: "_Now I see why people call you difficult_."

**Parker**: "I'm a carbon copy of you so what the hell does that make you?"

**Valentine**: "_Unlucky_."

**Parker**: Chuckles, "I guess we know each other too well to trust huh?"

**Valentine**: "_I would never trust a word that leaves my lips, I damn well know, I am always lying_."

**Parker**: Her eyes going in and out of focus, "That's another thing they tell me."

**Valentine**: A hint of worry in her voice, "_Paige_."

**Parker**: Coughs, hears her mother's voice getting closer, "It's hard isn't it, when someone has your same exact name, and they are almost like you, but there not, not really anyway. We can argue and play blame games, but you and me, we're not that much alike. You're fire and I'm Ice, you could send me away with some words, but I'm stronger than you know. Sure I never lost my mother at twelve, sure I didn't grow up with hate everywhere around me, didn't grow up to be a kick ass witch, but if you and me fought it out for this body, I'm pretty sure I'd win. Not because I'm stronger than you, we both know that is a lie; my heart is a lot weaker than yours, not to mention other imperfect things that I got. Hell I'd win, because I'd kill anyone that tries to come between me and my family, I respect you, Valentine, because you are a lot wiser than I could ever hope to be, but shit, so am I, but you don't see that, no one does. I pretend to be a careless moron, yet I fight every day for my family, I'm in the shadows while others fear Wyatt and Mel because they're equally strong, they never see me coming, I'm not as powerful as them, but I am a hell of a lot smarter than they are."

**Valentine**: "_Is that so, Paige? I think you aren't smart at all who aims for her cousin? Who throws a bolt at family_?"

**Parker**: "I did, because it was the only shot we had, we both know, more were on their way. Why not cut them off before they could arrive? If we show them that amount of power then hell they'll think twice about coming now won't they?" She didn't expect an answer from Valentine, she knew that the witch was thinking about the logic in Parker's words and how there was nothing wrong with it.

**Phoebe**: "Parker?"

**Parker**: Looked up and found her mom looking down at her, she was pulling things off her, opened her eyes slowly, "Mommy?"

**Phoebe**: Pulling off a huge piece of wood off of Parker's knee and torso allowing her to gain more air, "Come on, stay with me, Paige."

**Parker**: Eyes were in and out of focus, "Mommy?"

**Eva**: Went to look at Parker, "Shit, we need to get her healed now!"

**Coop**: "Come on, Park stay with me, you're going to be fine."

A couple minutes later Parker could hear voices talking, she felt someone squeeze her hand tight and whisper an apology in her ear.

**Pacey**: "I'm so sorry, Park, you have to wake up, damn this was all my fault."

**Parker**: Opened her eyes a little, she could see the worry in his light blue eyes, "Damn Fatty, you've gotten fatter in your old age."

**Pacey**: Smiles he had tears of joy in his eyes, "Parker, you had me scared to death, you know that."

**Parker**: "I'm sorry, that tends to happen when morons get the footing wrong."

**Pacey**: "Yea, I'm to blame,"

**Parker**: Opened her eyes fully, "Pacey, your eyes are leaking, what's wrong?"

**Silver**: Shaking her head at her sister's small joke, "He's happy to see you are alive, Paige."

**Parker**: "It's nice to be alive, but why are you crying?"

**Silver**: Wiping away her tears, "I may not tell you this often, but I love you, Parker."

**Parker**: She turned around the room and saw everyone was looking at her, "Dear god, she's getting mushy, I love you too, even though you annoy the holy hell out of me." She sat up with a little bit of difficulty, her knee was oddly killing her but she didn't know the reason yet, "So how long have I been out?"

**Mel**: "Two to four hours, who counts anymore with you, Park?"

**Parker**: Laughs, "I guess you don't, jailbait."

**Mel**: "Parker, that isn't funny. My mom is still threatening to ground me."

**Parker**: "I told you it was risky, but no you wanted to follow that lead."

**Wyatt**: turned to his sister, "Mel, why are they making jail jokes?"

**Piper**: "Because your sister got arrested for breaking and entering, with of course your baby cousin who has a damn death wish."

**Parker**: "The charges were dropped."

**Henry**: Shaking his head, "Leave it to Paige to be okay with going to jail."

**Parker**: She got a goofy smile on her face, "What? Isn't like it was my first time going there."

**Jay**: "What did you do ,Park?"

**Parker**: "Me and the other irresponsible children, sort of egged some guys house for kicks."

**David**: Shook his head, "You mean the principle of our high school,"

**Hazel**: "And we did more than egg his house," She did a full body shake, they had done a lot worse, just because Parker hadn't been all about going into the underworld back then didn't mean she had been a complete saint.

**Frankie**: A grin forming on his lips, "You egged Tanner's house?"

**Parker**: "Hell yeah, he thought that just because I'm not into my education that I wasn't learning anything, joke was on him, I learned that if you buy ten packs of eggs and combine them with Pipe's ten day old food, that me and Fatty collected, that it leads to a pretty nasty ass prank."

**Jay**: "No wonder they call you prankster."

**Parker**: "Nah that's not even close to being the reason." Suddenly her empathy kicked her in the gut and she stopped smiling as she felt someone's emotions, they were filled with pain and guilt, she looked around the room for her older brother but didn't find Riley anywhere. "Hey, where's newbie?"

**Pacey**: Turned to the window, "Outside, rethinking his being."

**Parker**: "Why?"

**Eva**: "How's your knee?"

Parker looked down at her knee and saw that it was wrapped up, and she groaned in frustration. Injured was something she hated being.

-Next Scene-

Riley leaned on the stair post in front of the manor; in his fingertips was a gold ring with a bright blue stone inside it. The ring was on a silver necklace that he normally had around his neck. Coop had given it to him when he had been a lot younger, hell it wasn't just to help Riley get over the fact he was half demon but rather to show how much Coop loved him. He looked up to the sunny sky. Was this it? Could he either have the sun or his father and mother's love? Was it that simple or far more complex? Here he was in the changed present, the saved present. The thing he saw his oldest little sister get literally killed for and some of him couldn't help but hate being here. His parents had no idea who the hell he was, his older brother didn't like him and he wasn't allowed to even say he was madly in love with Hazel because that would ruin everything. He took in some air and turned as he heard footsteps get closer to him.

**Coop**: "Hi, Cole." He had no idea how much it hurt Riley when he called him that.

**Riley**: Slipped the ring into his pocket before his dad could see it, "Hi sir, is she awake?"

**Coop**: Stepping closer to the younger man, "Yea, I told you she would be, she bounces back, she's not going to like not being able to move for a little while but she'll be alright."

**Riley**: "Glad to hear that, sir."

**Coop**: It hurt him a lot to think that he lost the chance to raise him, to show him the amount of love he had for the boy, he saw though that he looked a lot like Phoebe, he had her Halliwell traits but his eyes were light blue, oddly though not like Cole's but rather like his own, "Cole, don't call me that, I told you call me Coop."

**Riley**: "It's disrespectful for me to do so."

**Coop**: "Then what would you rather call me?"

**Riley**: He looked away, "Dad."

**Coop**: Not having heard him, but felt all his pain, he mistook it for thinking he had hurt Parker, "Hey, Cole, don't worry about Parker she's always crashing into things, this one time she flew out of the window. Landed on the car, it scared the crap out of your mother and me, but seconds later she jumped right up and was fine."

**Riley**: "Si…" biting on his lip, "Coop, if I call you that, then please call me Riley, I don't really like Cole much I only use it out of respect for Cole,"

**Coop**: "Don't you mean your father?"

**Riley**: Lying, he didn't want Coop to think that he was anything like Cole, for he was like Coop, he had shown him a lot more love than Cole could ever, "Cole was a lot of things, but he wasn't a great dad, he just knew how to help me with my powers, but he didn't get too close, guess he knew I'd leave someday."

**Coop**: "What happened to him?"

**Riley**: Telling him the truth, "I don't know, when I was ten, he just disappeared, and I never saw him again."

**Coop**: "You were all alone in that other reality at the age of ten?"

**Riley**: "Yea," He turned his head when he felt an evil presence in the air, "Coop, maybe we should go inside."

**Coop**: "Why?" Not sensing anything.

**Riley**: Eyes wide when a monster appeared from thin air it had been really close to Riley and its claws cut his chest, but Riley recovered and stood in front of Coop, the animal threw his claw at them but Riley pushed his dad out of the way, and they both collided with the door. "Sorry about that," He looked up at the animal as it snarled at him, he could sense his evilness and power, it scared him a little, because its power was just like the source's and his fowl breath didn't help matters, "Man you need to learn what a tooth brush is."

**Wyatt**: Running into the hallway, "Shit, Cole, you have one huge death wish."

**Hazel**: "Riley, watch out."

**Riley**: Shimmered him and Coop out of the way of another claw attack. He reformed in the living room, only to find the animal had followed him. "Fuck," He formed a fireball, "Come on, Cujo, you show me what you got."

The animal bared his teeth that looked huge enough to eat Riley whole.

**Parker**: "Today is not your day huh?"

**Riley**: "You have no idea."

**A Voice**: "Enough Monstrum!" The animal bowed down and everyone turned to face a hooded figure. "Cole, I've come for my Queen's answer to her question."

**Riley**: "Question? What Question who are you?"

**Hooded Figure**: "Really I wasn't that memorable? Well I guess not, you have been put through hell before, by your br…,"

**Riley**: Knew who he was when he heard his voice better, and that cocky remark about King Ryan also helped, "What the hell do you want?"

**Chris**: "And remember you are in our home."

**Piper**: "Chris, let me do the threatening you aren't ready for it yet honey."

**Wyatt**: "Mom our bad guy let us handle it."

**Eva**: "No offense, Wyatt, but you guys failed to handle the other demon what's to say you can handle this one?"

**Damian**: "Offense taken!"

**Hooded Figure**: "Will you or won't you join her?"

**Riley**: "For the last time, n…"

Ryan and Grace walked into the room from the kitchen.

**Hooded Figure**: "Before you answer, think about your life, here you will always be looked down at because your father is the Source of all evil. But with her you will be embraced, you won't ever have to hide half of who you are."

**Riley**: "Yea that might be true, Cole was the Source of evil after all, so his mark I have it on me, the powerful magic that runs in your Queen's veins runs in mine, but I'm not a demon, I'm a witch and I will never betray this side for some peace of mind."

**Hooded Figure**: "So much potential, so much promise, I could make you become the King of evil, which is your rightful place,"

**Riley**: "I told your Queen, I'm nothing like my father, I'm not Cole, my name is Riley Halliwell, not Turner."

**Hooded Figure**: "But you introduce yourself as much."

**Riley**: "Yea, out of respect for the man, he raised me showed me everything I know, I cared about him, but I didn't love him. He cared about me," He looked down, "But he didn't love me."

**Hooded Figure**: "Another demon looking for love pathetic," He shook his head, "So your answer is what? Are you in or out?"

**Riley**: Looked into the animal's eyes, they screamed for his blood and a smirk fell on his face, "No I'm out, tell your Queen, that this Ex Source's son has turned over a new leaf, and found himself."

**Hooded Figure**: "Rip him to shreds."

He shimmered out, the animal snarled at Riley.

**Riley**: "You might want to leave right now and sorry for the mess that is going to happen."

**Pacey**: "We're not going anywhere and no mess, Aunt Piper will ground your ass she's got OCD."

**Parker**: "Someone help me up so I can help kick his ass."

**Riley**: "Aren't you broken?"

**Nix**: "That doesn't exactly stop her from doing bad things."

**Prue**: "Okay maybe if we all back away he won't attack."

**Riley**: "He won't attack you he wants my blood, I told her I'm not joining her and she sends her pet dog after me."

**Ryan**: "Why would you go and do something stupid like that?"

**Riley**: With some bitterness, "I'm not evil, despite what you must think, yes it's in my blood, but I have Halliwell blood in my veins too."

**Ryan**: "I didn't mean because you're evil I meant."

**Riley**: "I know what you meant." He had taken his eyes off the animal so it had taken its chance and jumped at him, but suddenly in ran Vanquish in all his badass fury, he jumped up and barked the loudest bark they had ever heard leave his mouth. The dog had been lazy as hell, never moved off Pacey's bed, now seeing him here standing in the way of a monster was kinda badass. "Why is there a bull dog in front of me?"

**Pacey**: Proud, "That's Vanquish, that's my dog." Vanquish growled at the monster that slightly shook in fear. "He's pretty bad ass."

**Parker**: "He's a lazy ass that's what he is, you need to stop feeding him, he looks like a plump fucking pig."

**Pacey**: "Hey he happens to be the only thing standing between Riley and his demise."

**Riley**: "Thank you for reminding me, that the only thing stopping me from death is a fat ass bull dog."

**Nix**: "Show some respect that's Fatty Jr."

Pacey shook his head they always made fun of him now they where making fun of his dog.

**Phoebe**: Formed a bolt and threw it at the animal, causing him to turn to her direction. "Come on fur ball come get some of me."

**Piper**: "Phoebe, you just used up your only offensive power, and it did nothing but piss him off." Trying to blow him up, causing a hint of pain, "That's better,"

**Prue**: Sending the animal into the wall, "No it isn't he's still alive."

**Lyn**: Threw an athame at the animal it dug into his arm, "Your attack did nothing either."

**Eva**: Sent a sonic boom at the animal making it hit the grandfather clock, "Not much help either."

**Paige**: "For the love of god must I do it all?" She waved her hands at the dog, "Underworld!" The animal disappeared in orbs. "Now that's how you do it."

**Frank**: "Thank god you got him out he stank."

**Bianca**: "That was him, I thought it was Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "Very funny, Ana really it was hilarious!"

**Riley**: Let out his breath, he turned to the dog who turned to look at him, he picked him up and scratched him behind his ear, "I know, dog, he's still alive."

**Hazel**: "Riley, you're bleeding."

**Riley**: "I know, it's just a flesh wound, don't worry about it." He looked into her eyes and for a second he lost himself in them.

**Silver**: Slapping his back, "Well you really are a Halliwell."

**Riley**: Rubbed his shoulder, she hit him hard, "Why do you say that?"

**Parker**: "Because the fat ass dog came to your aid, he only ever does that when someone he loves is in danger."

**Riley**: "Even though I just met him."

**Silver**: "Dogs are crazy like that."

**Piper**: "Alright that's it, I'm tired and it's past our bed times." The kids shook their heads while the other parents chuckled. "We will discuss all these different demons later, right now it's night time and I'm due for bed."

**Mel**: "Mom, not to cut you away from your sleep, because I'm already on your bad side. But where's Riley going to sleep? I mean you do sleep right?"

**Chris**: "Sis, because it's you, I'm just going to mention the word blonde."

**Mel**: "Hey I'm a natural blondish brunette I'm allowed to have those moments."

**Wyatt**: Shaking his head, "And you guys make fun of me for saying stupid things."

**Bianca**: "We don't make fun of you for saying stupid things, we make fun of you because you're stupid."

**Damian**: "Oh brother, will you two not start we had a good day today? I thought maybe the gods had finally helped you two get those heads out of your asses,"

**Both**: "Well they didn't!"

**Damian**: "Yea I noticed."

**Riley**: sighed as all their eyes fell back on him, "Of course I sleep, I'm human."

**Phoebe**: "I kinda forgot that you don't have anywhere to go." Deep down she was going to just let him stay at her place she saw nothing wrong with that, he was her son and he deserved her love just as much as her other kids had, even if she didn't know him, but then she saw Ryan's look and knew he wasn't ready for that.

**Coop**: Ignoring his older son's glare, he just knew that Riley was good, it might have been his eyes or just the way he put his life on the line for Coop's that showed him, that somehow maybe Riley was little Coop from Valentine's time, and he was loving that idea, "He could always just stay with us, we have a spare bed room."

**Ryan**: "Dad."

**Riley**: He saw the look in Ryan's dark blue eyes, and his emotions, "I don't want to impose, I can just stay somewhere else."

**Hazel**: "Where? You are new here."

**Riley**: He sent her a charming Halliwell smile that held a hint of Turner but more Valentine, "Don't worry about me, Hazel, I'm bouncy and I love to bounce from place to place, besides it wouldn't be right if I stayed here, you don't really know me to well, for all you know, I could snore or talk in my sleep." He was being honest, he did talk in his sleep, well not talk, rather yelled, he still had nightmares about King Ryan, and he didn't need them to know that, least of all Valentine, she'd kill him.

**Parker**: "Well, tough shit," He sent her a look, "You need protecting, because as we all saw that animal is after your ass, so the safest place would be here, you know us Halliwells tend to be pretty powerful, not me, I'm talking about Mel and Wyatt, I break easily," She pointed to her knee, and she was not happy about the fact that no one could heal it, so that meant crutches and she hated that.

**Riley**: "I'd rather not, but again thank you for your offer, but I'm just going to go, I may not know this place, but I am a charming moron, so I can assure you I can find a place to stay."

**Silver**: "Riley, you really should just stay here."

**Ryan**: "Piper."

**Riley**: He turned to Ryan, and sighed, he was trying to hold in his temper, not just for Ryan's benefit, but everyone else's too, if he didn't control his temper than the beast would take over and he was trying really hard not to be like Cole, "Don't, worry about me Silver, like I said, I'm bouncy it's easy for people like us to just live anywhere." He sent Ryan a look, "See ya later."

He shimmered out.

**Ryan**: "You guys have all lost your minds."

**Parker**: "Damian," Pacey turned to her knowing she wasn't in the mood for Ryan right now so he shot her a half smile, "Help me up, will you, I'm not ready for another speech about how my judgment on trusting just random people is going to get me killed," Damian said nothing and just picked her up and shimmered out.

Ryan sighed, why was everyone willing to just trust Riley as if he had been there along? Grace turned to him and shook her head. She knew it was the dreams that were making Ryan like this, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

_-x-x-x-  
>To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed.<em>

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Starring:**_

_Drew Fuller as__**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as__**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as__**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as__**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as__**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as__**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as__**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jensen Ackles as__**Riley Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as__**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as__**Lex Nicoli**_

_**With:**_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as__**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Daniela Ruah as____**Linn Hunter**_

_Ali Larter as__**Bianca Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as__**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as____**Bella Maker**_

_James Lafferty as____**David Jenkins**_

_Jason Hutcherson as__**Jay Jenkins**_

_Alex Pettyfer as__**Frankie Hunter**_

_Justin Hartley as____**Vincent Graco**_

_Kristen Bell as____**The Queen**_

_**Guest starring:**_

_Holly Marie Combs as__**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as__**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as__**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as__**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as__**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as__**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as__**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as____**Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as__**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as____**Derek Tiernan**_

_**And:**_

_Sandra Prosper as__**Jill Morris**_

_Scott Jaeck as__**Sam Wilder**_

_James Read as____**Victor Bennett**_

_And introducing:_

_Kyla Pratt as__**Gabby Morris**_

_Jake Gyllenhaal as__**Aiden Underwood**_

_Michelle Ryan as__**Alice Underwood**_

_Nina Dobrev as__**Alex Underwood**_

_Shia Labeouf as__**Anthony Reese Underwood**_

_**Ext. San Francisco, various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Heartache Tonight by Michael Bublé.**_

Jay flipped opened his phone and looked down at all his twenty missed calls all by the same person he shut his phone. She wasn't going to give up and he knew that, it was one of the things that he liked about her and a thing he hated too. There was a knock on the door and he got up and went to answer it.

**Girl's Voice**: "Johnny, I know you're home so open the door."

**Jay**: Sighed there was only one woman that was allowed to call him that, "Gabby, what's wrong? You only ever come over when something is wrong."

**Gabby**: Tired of his foul mood, she was standing in front of him in a bright pink long sleeve shirt and some jeans, her hair was down hiding her ears, "How about you tell me what's wrong because you're the one acting bitchy with me."

**Jay**: Denying it, "Am not, I couldn't be acting any more normal with you and you know it."

**Gabby**: "Don't take that tone with me," She turned to look at someone he couldn't see, "You were right, he is bitchy,"

**Jay**: "Whom are you talking to?"

**Frankie**: Yawned as he came into Jay's view, "Hey Jay,"

**Jay**: Shook his head, "I should have known you'd be here, it stank like nosey ass Hunter."

**Frankie**: Turned to Gabby, "Gabby, I don't know what you did, but I don't like him anymore."

**Gabby**: "Why do you think I broke him? I'll have you know."

**Frankie**: "I didn't say you broke him, I just said I missed the good old days, where I wasn't in the Underworld all hours of the night and day. I'm kinda missing school and you know something is wrong when I miss school!"

**Gabby**: "That's true, you don't even know were homeroom is."

**Frankie**: "Exactly," He made a face that bunched up his cheeks, "That's the class we have everyday right?"

**Gabby**: "Oh, brother," She turned to Jay, "You and me, we're the sane ones, look what it's doing to Frankie, he's missing school, and he doesn't even like school."

**Frankie**: "It's the ditching classes that I miss and I miss it a lot!" He wiped away fake tears.

**Jay**: "Look nothing is wrong with me," They both sent him looks that said, 'Quit bull shiting us', "Fine okay, come here," They walked into the house, "Do you remember when we were helping Max and David that one time?" Frankie nodded his head, "Well I found something, and well it's going to change everything we've ever thought about."

**Gabby**: "A witch thing or other?"

**Jay**: Sighed, he knew that she wasn't going to be happy because the thing he learned had to do with her family, "Both, and Gabby, it's about your mom."

Gabby and Frankie both shared a look, if he hadn't said it yet then it had to be bad.

-Next Scene-

**Wyatt**: Was fiddling with his hands as his mother paced around the room, "So whom are we still waiting on?"

**Parker**: "Newbie."

**Chris**: "Where is Riley anyway."

**Phoebe**: "That is a good question, I wish he would have just stayed here."

**Parker**: "Mom you know why he didn't right?" Phoebe turned to look at her baby, "He didn't want to piss off Mr. married Halliwell." Went on as Wyatt turned to her, "And no, I'm not talking about Wyatt, Chris, Pacey, or Hank."

**Chris**: "I knew you weren't talking about me, I'm not married."

**Parker**: Sent Linn a look, "Sure you aren't, and my knee is perfectly fine, oh wait what was that pain in my knee, it's not fine? Yea that's what I thought, tell that to Chris."

**Riley**: Shimmered into the room, wearing the same clothes as yesterday though he looked a little worn out, he even had a black eye and his hair was messed up, he put on a smile for their account, though some of him wished he hadn't because his jaw hurt like crazy, fighting a demon to reveal stress was not working out for him too well, "What's going on?"

**Nix**: "We were waiting for you, and what the hell happened to you?""

**Bianca**: "You look like you got into a bar fight."

**Riley**: "I did, it was a little more painful than I thought it would be, but I had fun."

**Lex**: "Yup, he's related to Paige alright."

**Parker**: "Hey, I have you know I haven't started any bar fights lately, I only fought in them, because some stupid elf has a death wish."

**Emily**: "For that last time I am not an ELF!"

**Bella**: "Oh Emily grow up, you're an Elf and Julie was half monkey, and I'm the only sane one."

**Pacey**: Shot the older man a look, "Dude, you don't have other clothes do you?"

**Riley**: "What's wrong with the old biker look? I heard it was in."

**Hank**: Shook his head, "By whom, the guy that hit you?"

**Riley**: Frowning, "I think I had more fun in the bar."

**Hazel**: Shook her head she stuck her hand out to him, "Come on, I'll get some ice for your eye, and then we can go raid Pacey's closet I think you're his size."

**Riley**: "I don't want to—,"

**Paige**: "For the last time you're not intruding your manners are getting to be annoying."

**Riley**: "Sorry?"

**Hazel**: "Shut up, and come on before Aunt Paige has Aunt Piper blow you up." She saw his face, and the look of hurt that passed his eyes, "It was a joke."

**Riley**: "I don't think you should joke about that, I heard getting blown up hurts."

**Hazel**: "Riley, just follow me." She dragged him out of the room.

**Lex**: "Was he trying to make a move on my sister?"

**Parker**: "I think your sister was trying to make a move on my brother."

**Wyatt**: "Can we get to the demon that attacked and stole Riley first then to the animal who is trying to kill Riley now and then to who was trying to make a move on who?"

**Prue**: turned to the kids, "So what did the demon that took Riley look like?"

**Pacey**: "Mom, you know what he looks like, seeing as he almost killed you around the time you met Aunt Paige."

**Piper**: "Shax?"

**Nix**: "The book said that only the power of three could destroy him, what's that?"

**Paige**: "Well your Aunts Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were the power of three before they met me then we became the power of four."

**Linn**: "So are you guys still the power of three or is it someone else?"

**Phoebe**: "That's a good question," She turned to Leo who had his thinking face on, "Leo any idea?"

**Leo**: "Well, because you guys gave up on the power of three in order to form the power of four I kinda wanna say you aren't the power of three anymore."

**Prue**: "So, what we're just normal witches?"

**Vincent**: Stood up now, "I can answer that one, no you're the power of four, but because you guys met Paige when you did the power of three went to the closest Warren line."

**Chris**: "Okay this is going to sound blonde, but I thought we were the only Warren line left."

**Vincent**: he shook his head, "You're not, there happens to be a family out there that is half Warren."

**Piper**: "Wait a second your telling me that out there is another family like ours that is related to us,"

**Vincent**: "Yes."

**Hank**: "Does that mean they take some of the world to protect or do we still have to protect all of it from demons and evil?" Vincent couldn't help but laughing at that, "I wasn't kidding."

-Next Scene-

**Victor:** Opened his eyes as he heard his best friend up in the kitchen. He walked out of his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened them to find Sam downing a drink in the kitchen. "For a second I thought, I walked into the past. 'Cause last time I checked, Sammy, you don't drink anymore."

**Sam**: turned to Victor and pointed to the chair, "Take a seat my friend, in the end it's all going to be taken from us anyway. Our love, our kids, hell our grandkids, it's funny isn't it? I took your love and made a daughter and then in the end she thinks of you as her father and my grandson, well shit, he thinks of you as his grandfather."

**Victor**: "Sam, you know Henry Samuel loves you and you know how Paige is, Prue pressured her into thinking I'm a pretty great guy."

**Sam**: "No she didn't, you are a great guy what other guy would let the man that stole his wife away live with him?"

**Victor**: "Sammy, you damn well know that Patty and me were over before you made your move, you were in the right man, I was in the wrong." He shook his head and looked up at the sky, "Phoebe, honey help me help Grandpa Sam to the manor, I think your mother needs to talk to the drunk."

Suddenly they were enveloped in bright orbs.

-Next Scene-

**Hazel**: pulled out a black wife beater and turned to look at Riley who was standing next to her without a shirt, she noticed a tattoo on his chest that said 'DHNT' and was surrounded in a heart. But she said nothing. She pulled out a green button up shirt and some black jeans she smiled and handed them to him. "Try this."

**Riley**: She turned around and he took off the jeans, "Thanks for uhm, doing this."

**Hazel**: "I like to help, I work in."

**Riley**: "Fashion?"

**Hazel**: turned around and found Riley still buttoning up the shirt, her heart started to race and her palms began sweat he looked down to her with those huge blue orbs of his, "Yea something like that."

**Riley**: Looked up and his mouth got watery and his eyes twinkled, "Well, I think you're great at it."

**Hazel**: "Thank you." She walked over to him and helped him fix his hair, "I love your hair, it's so wild yet tamed."

**Riley**: His eyes closed as he felt her touch on his skin, he smelled her hair and it smelled fresh like sun flowers, "Yours is very nice."

**Hazel**: She let out a soft pretty laugh, "You're not very good with words."

**Riley**: _God_, he thought, _even her laugh sends my heart into a rhythmic beat_, "I never pretended to be a poet."

**Hazel**: Ran her hand through his hair she loved the way it felt on her finger tips, she knew this was wrong but her emotions were getting the better of her, "I guess it's a good thing I wasn't looking for one."

Riley couldn't stop himself, his lips met hers and to his amazement she didn't disappear in fact she pulled him closer.

-Next Scene-

Gabby read the scroll over again and she kept muttering 'not possible' over and over again.

**Frankie**: "JJ, I think you broke her."

**Jay**: "I didn't break her, Frank, but I know I think I scared her."

**Gabby**: Looked up to them, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here, do you think DJ knows, do you think my dad knows, oh my god, my mom, does she know?"

**Jay**: "Hey, come on, take a deep breath okay, I know everything seems a little."

**Gabby**: "What, Johnny, like everything in my life has been a lie?"

**Frankie**: Sighed, "Relax, Gabby, just take a deep breath, for all we know this isn't us."

**Gabby**: "You're kidding right?" Reading, "_A warrior who loves the chase and catch brother of two of the thirteen and son of two witches of Salem's ashes_," She shot him a look because it damn well sounded like him, "_Is to join forces with the son of the Ultimate power who has full control over fire_," She turned to Jay who sighed, "_They shall join a girl who is unknown in the battle, she is close to them and has always known of magic but not of the magic deep inside herself. They will fight many demons but their job is not to win the war but rather to save the soul of the fallen child. With help by the youngest Underwood they shall not only accomplish this but as well grow into their full powers. United they shall form a powerful collection, unlike anything seen in a while_." She shook her head, "Yea that doesn't sound like us at all."

**Frankie**: "Well when you read it like."

**Jay**: Shook his head, "Should we tell the older kids?"

**Gabby**: "YES!"

**Frankie**: "I think she wants us to tell them."

**Jay**: "Let's go."

**Frankie**: "I think JJ wants us to go," Gabby grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Woman, you're stretching out my shirt!"

-Next Scene-

Victor helped Sam sit down on the love seat.

**Nix**: "Grandpa Victor, what happened to Grandpa Sam?"

**Sam**: Drunk, "Even the girl likes you better."

**Victor**: He groaned, "Dear god, not again with this, I swear on everything that's holy, Sam, you aren't allowed to drink anymore!" She turned to Paige, "Paige honey, fix him, he is driving me nuts apologizing for a lot of things that happened in the past."

**Paige**: Turned to her biological father, "Sam, what the hell is the matter with you? I thought you kicked that habit."

**Sam**: "Adam Underwood is dead," Paige looked confused as hell, "He was my best friend's son that I met a long time ago, not that long but pretty long, I took Adam under my wing and taught him how to be a great witch, and now he's dead." He turned to Paige; "I failed him, like I fail everyone."

**Nix**: "Grandpa, that's not true, you're a pretty great guy."

**Hank**: "Yea, Grandpa Sam, you are, you even let me shoot my first gun."

**Henry**: Looking somewhat sad, "I thought I taught you how to shoot a gun first."

**Hank**: Turned to his dad, "I wasn't going to tell you that Grandpa Sam let me shoot a gun when I was ten."

**Paige**: Shook her head and turned to her husband, "Henry, remind me not to let Sam watch Pierce, I don't need another trigger happy man in this family."

Suddenly the younger kids walked into the room.

**Gabby**: "I still say that we should find out what I can do."

**Frankie**: "And I said that I agree."

**Jay**: "Well I'm the boss. So we're going to tell them first then see what you can do, if you can do anything, maybe you'll get lucky and it won't be you."

**Gabby**: "We both know it's me."

**Frankie**: "When the hell did you become the boss, because I didn't get that memo?"

**Jay**: "It was at that meeting that you decided to skip."

**Lyn**: Looking down at her watch and saw that it was early, "Frankie what are you doing here? It's too early for you to be up, normally you're up at twelve."

**Frankie**: "Well, Jay found this scroll and it talks about us, and by the way, I think Gabby is a witch, and the scroll says that us younger kids are going to be pretty kick ass."

**Damian**: "I'm sorry, did you just say you think Gabby is a witch?"

**Jay**: "Yup, that's exactly what he said."

**Damian**: "Gabby can't be a witch, because, well."

**Gabby**: She nodded her head, she knew what he was going to say, then that would mean that DJ was a witch and that wouldn't be a good thing, the guy wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility, "Hey, I think magic is great but I'm hoping this thing is wrong."

**Leo**: "Can I see the scroll?" Gabby handed it to him he began to read it to himself, Andy walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, two eyes were better than one.

**Victor**: "Sammy?"

**Sam**: Not looking up from his hands, "Look I know I'm not perfect I never will be."

**Piper**: "Sam, no one here is perfect."

**Prue**: "Except me."

**Pacey**: Grabbed his head, "Oh dear, mother."

**Sam**: "But to fail at something so many damn times. To lose so many people, I shouldn't be a whitelighter; I'm not cut out for it anymore."

**Phoebe**: "Hey, Sam, look, you couldn't save this Adam, sometimes we're just not meant to, what did he from die anyway?"

**Sam**: He looked up to Phoebe, "I don't know, Aidan didn't really tell me, he just told me that his old man was dead."

**Vincent**: Looked up, "By any chance did, your friend's last name happen to be Underwood?"

**Sam**: "Yea, Adam Underwood, why?"

**Gabby**: "Hey, the scroll talked about an Underwood that Frankie, Jay, and this mystery girl were supposed to join forces with."

**Vincent**: He looked around the room; he saw the look in Piper's eyes.

**Piper**: "Let me guess, Vince, the Underwood's happen to be that other part of Warren family tree?"

**Vincent**: "Yea."

**Paige**: "Okay I have an idea, its going to sound a little crazy," They all looked at her, "Sam has to go grieve right? And we all need to meet these Underwood's, because as it happens they're family, so, I say we go with Sam."

**Parker**: "That sounds like a good idea, and it'd give us time to get to know Newbie a little better."

**Mel**: "Only a Paige would agree with a Paige."

**Wyatt**: "And only a Piper would say something like that."

**Bianca**: "Shut up, Blondie before Mel kicks your ass."

**Chris**: Snaps, "Aw, B, why did you say anything? I've been waiting for her to kick his ass since diapers."

**Pacey**: "There's only one problem with this plan."

**Phoebe**: "Only a Prue would find a problem."

**Prue**: "That's because we're perfect and we think of everything."

**Piper**: Stopped Phoebe from starting with Prue, "Pacey, honey, go on."

**Pacey**: "Where the hell are Riley and Hazel?"

-Next Scene-

Riley and Hazel pulled away from the kiss slowly.

**Riley**: Looked away somewhat ashamed and shy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

**Hazel**: Couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, "Really? because I did."

**Riley**: He let out a laugh, "Hazel you don't even know me, I'm a stranger and I'm half source and…"

**Hazel**: She put her finger on his lips to make him stop talking, "Riley, stop, I'm not going to push you away just because you're half source."

**Riley**: "Are you so stupid, that you'd just blindly take me as I am, not see my reality, Hazel, I'm not what you think I am, I'm half Cole, don't you understand what that means?"

**Hazel**: "That you're charming as hell."

**Riley**: Went to say something, when the door opened and in rushed Lex and Pacey, Lex looked out of breath, Pacey shook his head, Riley turned away from Hazel, "Thanks for the help, Hazel."

**Hazel**: Looked back at him and she saw the pain in his eyes, "You're welcome."

Riley tried to hide his emotions but some of him was just tired of being alone. Hazel tried to deny the pain her heart felt, didn't want the troubled love life everyone she knew had, she didn't want to hide behind her parents like Lex and she didn't want to ignore the love in front of her eyes like Damian had, and she didn't want to just be friends like Chris and Linn nor did she want to make the other person jealous as Pacey and Bella had, she wanted Riley and she damn well knew he wanted her to.

**Pacey**: Walked over to Riley as Hazel and Lex left his room, "Come on, Coop, we're going on a road trip."

**Riley**: turned to Pacey, "How do you do it, Andrew? All I want to do, is let my emotions run me. I want to scream at the top of my lungs that my name is Coop not Cole that I'm a demon who's cursed to have a demon half that sometimes scares the crap out of me, that I miss my mom and my dad, that I want to be with Hazel. How do you stop yourself, from saying fuck this and grabbing her in a deep hot kiss?"

**Pacey**: Placed a hand on his older cousin's shoulder, "You just do."

To be continued…

Have to feel for Hazel and Riley both feel something for the other but are to scared to act on those feelings. More Riley than Hazel though. Please review!


	6. Chapter 2: Power of Who?

**Chapter 2: Power of Who?**

The youngest girls were driving down a busy freeway, each group of kids were in different cars. The youngest girls were driving in a Parker's Jeep. The younger boys were in Hank's truck, while the older kids were in Linn's Hummer.

**Parker**: looked out the window from the front passenger seat and saw a steady stream of cars passing them up. She rubbed her eyes and then she turned to look at Mel who was driving, saw how slow she was going and shook her head, "How long do you think it's going to take us to get there?"

**Mel**: "Not long, we're like two hours from there."

**Emily**: From the middle of Hazel and Nix they were in the back seat, "We'd be there faster if someone wasn't driving like a slow poke."

**Mel**: "See Emily when you talk like that, I know that you are half elf!"

**Emily**: "Am not! I'm a witch."

**Bella**: Was sitting in a seat that wasn't really a seat, "Emily if I say I'm the elf out of our siblings will you agree not to trash our family line?"

**Emily**: Paused for a second as if to think about it, "Yes,"

**Bella**: "Tough shit, because I'm the witch in our family and you're the elf."

**Nix**: "Okay enough with you and your magic, let's talk about something else," She smiled, "I know let's talk about Parker and Damian's wedding, which is coming up soon."

**Parker**: Sank in her seat, "Pass,"

**Emily**: "What is Damian not giving you any getting you angry?"

**Parker**: "You know our relationship isn't just about sex, Emily, it's other things too, like he gets me and he damn well knows my Halliwell ass would kill him if he even thought about saving me, but shit, the sex is good."

**Nix**: "Can't be better than Lex he's great. Even better than before he left, back then I thought wow. Now? Well what's the word after wow? 'Cause that's what I'm looking for."

**Hazel**: Shook her head, "Not grossed out at all. Even though you two are talking about my brothers and the way they perform in the bedroom."

**Parker**: "Not just the bedroom," they sent her a look, "Pipe's back office is all I have to say,"

**Nix**: "Try P3's bar top, get a drink and have some fun."

**Hazel**: Covering her ears, "Again ew! Please someone make them stop!"

**Emily**: "Alright you two leave Hazel alone!"

**Hazel**: "Thank you, Em, at least someone has a brain in this car."

**Mel**: "And she speaks."

**Bella**: "Hazel, where have you been?"

**Hazel**: "Here in the back getting squished by your sister and my future sister-in-law known as Nix."

**Emily**: "That's not what she meant."

**Hazel**: "I know what she meant," She sighed and thought of a subject for them to talk about, "Let's talk about love."

**Bella**: "Oh, you'll be happy to know Pacey and I are dating."

**Parker**: Slightly yawned, that was old news to her, she knew everything that went on with everyone's love lives, and if she didn't know something then she would learn it soon. "We all knew that was bound to happen."

**Emily**: "Why is it we always fall for Halliwells?"

**Mel**: "Hey some of us are Halliwells we fell in love with others."

**Hazel**: "Because they're charming, good with words have manners know how to treat us, and they have light blue eyes that tell you everything you need to know, how they're feeling what they're thinking, and they know how to kiss. They have feelings for us though they pretend they don't because well you know what I don't know why he's denying his feelings."

**Nix**: That was the most Hazel had said about a man ever, "Excuse me?"

They all looked at Hazel but her eyes were out to the window she saw Riley in the other car and for a second their eyes met.

**Hazel**: "You know what I don't get, why the hell does love have to be so fucking hard? All I wanted was a kiss, maybe he'd tell me that we could grow old together that he'd be around till the end of time, or not even something crazy like that, maybe he'd say 'Hazel I like you, your powers don't scare me and your hair smells liked sun flowers and I love the way they smell, it reminds me of summer, which is my favorite season', and I'd say 'I've been waiting my whole life for you', that would have been great."

**Nix**: Turned to her friend, "He's the one isn't he? The one you've stopped dating for, the one Lex can't even break you up from and we all know my boyfriend can break you up from everyone."

**Hazel**: "Do you remember when Alex, Liz, Franco and Astrid came?" They all nodded their heads, "Alex told me, Riley was her dad, that I wasn't going to be alone for long, and that maybe, he'd be the one to man up this time. And grab me in a kiss, and for a second there I thought he was ready for all my love."

**Mel**: "Talk about not being so blunt."

**Hazel**: "We won't live forever, Mel, we can't always be so ignorant sometimes blunt is our only option."

Mel nodded her head, when she lost Vincent she felt like she had wasted their time together, and now that he was back, oh they didn't waste a second.

**Parker**: Looking back at Hazel, "What did you tell her?"

**Hazel**: Got a smile on her face, "That I couldn't wait to meet him."

**Emily**: Smiled as did all the other girls in the car. "Yup, that's love alright."

XXXX

**Hank**: tapped his hand on the wheel and turned to give Lex a look because he kept switching the stations. "God damn it Lex calm down and quit changing the freaking stations! I happened to like the song that was just playing."

**Lex**: Flipping it back to the other song, "Sorry, okay, sorry, you know how I get when I'm on a road trip."

**Hank**: "Yea it's the reason you've been banned from them."

**Lex**: "No I think the reason is that my mom thinks I'm just going to get up and never come back."

**Pacey**: "Well, what else did you expect? That is the reputation that you get when you do things like that a lot."

**Lex**: glared at Pacey who sent him a smug smile. "You're still mad about that too?"

**Pacey**: "Hey you left, you didn't see what it did to Nix, trust me when I say, I don't want to relive that."

**Hank**: "Drunken Nix is a lot more dangerous than teenage Nix and we all know she was bad."

They all nodded, Riley only shook his head and looked out the window, he thought back to the kiss he had just had. He had forgotten the way her lips felt, the way he felt complete when she was in his arms. God he didn't want to stop kissing her, god he wanted to scream his love for her at the top of a mountain and he didn't give a damn if anyone heard or not. But then reality set in, he didn't grow up here, so she didn't know him so well, so they hadn't grown close, they hadn't played footsies under the table on Sunday dinners, or played doctor under the sheets, she hadn't given herself to him and he to her, no she was different but even so, she was his soul mate he knew that, he sighed, he didn't want to use this Hazel as a way to replace the one he loved, Dara. Which was the real reason he stopped kissing her, he had thought of her as Dara and not who she really was, Hazel.

**Sam**: Looked out the window, "Maybe we should have orbed, would that have been so hard?"

**Victor**: "Road trips are more fun, Sammy, besides your ass needs to get sober." He turned his head to Riley was who staring out the window, "So, Cole was it?"

**Riley**: "Riley sir."

**Victor**: "Call me Grandpa Victor, unless you find that too weird. Do you find it too weird?"

**Riley**: "I'd actually liked that."

**Victor**: "Good, so tell me, Riley, how old are you?"

**Riley**: "Twenty-four,"

**Victor**: "Twenty-four, good age,"

**Sam**: Joking, "All ages are good as long as you aren't as old as Vic. I'm Sam and if you're calling the old man Grandpa then call me Grandpa Sam."

Riley smiled no one else had given him the right to call them by their family titles. His mom hadn't even told him to call her mom. In fact he hadn't really talked to her, Had only talked to Coop and even that didn't make him feel anything but shame, shame for never coming and being raised by him and shame for lying to the man.

**Lex**: "So, Riley, what are your intentions with my sister?"

**Riley**: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Lex."

**Lex**: "Sure you don't. And I don't know how much of a charmer you Halliwells are."

**Hank**: "That's damn right, us Halliwell men know how to charm and treat a woman you remember that too, Lex, that us Halliwells know how to make a woman feel like she's ours forever, because when we make her feel that way it's true." He smiled and thought of Emily, "She's ours forever and we're hers for that long too."

**Riley**: "Thanks."

**Hank**: "For what?"

**Riley**: "You just admitted I'm a Halliwell."

**Hank**: "I like you, Riley, even if you did wear biker clothes last night. Just know one thing no Halliwell is caught dead in that style. We've got more class than that.

Riley smiled at least Hank liked him, now all he had to worry about where all the other cousins. But he knew once he had Hank, Chris and Wyatt would follow, in fact the others wouldn't be hard to warm up to him, it was Ryan that was giving him hell.

**Pacey**: Changing the subject and making fun of Lex in a way, "Grandpas, did you know that Lex is dating again?"

**Victor**: "If you're not dating my granddaughter I will have Sam help me beat the living crap out of you."

**Lex**: "I am, of course I'm dating her, she's my soul mate. Gramps, no need to get all fiery on me."

**Sam**: "You treating her right?"

**Hank**: "He wouldn't be alive if he wasn't."

The grandpas nodded their heads that was damn true. Hank would have broken both of Lex's legs if he hurt his baby sister. Hank was extremely over protective of his Nix. He loved her a lot and though he wouldn't admit it, she was his favorite.

XXXX

Linn scratched her head and turned to give Chris a look as he was looking through the song selection.

**Damian**: "Let me just say that I never thought that you would drive a Hummer, Linn."

**Linn**: Glared at Damian who was sitting in the middle of Bianca and Wyatt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Damian**: "I just thought you'd be a pink car having chick."

**Chris**: Played a song and got a stupid grin on his face, "I call sing along."

**Wyatt**: "Chris Perry, we are not singing to this crap of a song."

**Chris**: "This song isn't crap, Wyatt Matthew."

**Bianca**: "Hand me the IPod, we will not listen to another second of you two bitching about the song selection," She scrolled down and smiled when she found a song. "There now everyone shut up."

**Linn**: "Why is that on my IPod?"

**Damian**: "Start singing,"

**Chris**: "Yea, Linn now we have to entertain the brats in the back."

The song started to pick up to where the words started and all Linn did was shake her head.

**Linn**: "_I work in the dead of night, when the roads are quiet, no one is around." She shook her head lea_ve it to her sister to pick a song about assassins, "_To track my moves, racing the yellow lights_."

**Chris**: Nodding his head to the soft rhythm, "_To find the gate is open, she's waiting in the room. I just step on through_."

**Wyatt**: He played with the tip of the window, "_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_."

**Damian**: "_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_."

**Bianca**: Looked out to the other cars, "_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again. But the sun came up again_."

**Linn**: Tapping her hand on the wheel, "_Enter the morning light, to find the day is burning the curtains and the wine_."

**Three in the back**: "_In a little white room_."

**Chris**: Shaking his head at the thought of Linn, "_Though I'm not alone, her head is heavy on me, she's sleeping like a child_." He turned to her and send her a smile, she sent one his way.

**Three in the back**: "_What could I do_?"

**Wyatt**: His eyes drifting back into the car, "_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_."

**Bianca**: Facing the front of the car now, "_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_."

**Damian**: "_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again. But the sun came up again_."

**Bianca**: She put her hand on her necklace, she carried her wedding ring on it, "_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen_."

**Linn**: "_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing_."

**Girls**: "_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do_."

**Boys**: "_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_."

**Bianca**: Shutting her eyes, "_Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe_." Opening to look at Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Sending her a look over Damian's head, "_Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything_."

**Damian**: Can feel the looks those two lovers are giving each other, "_Suddenly I know exactly what I did, but I cannot move a thing_."

**Linn**: Shaking her head at Bianca and Wyatt's faces both looked so in love, and they had a longing in their eyes, "_And suddenly I know exactly what I've done_."

**Chris**: Turned to Linn with a longing in his eyes, she sent him the same look, "_And what it's gonna mean to me, mean to me_."

**Everyone**: "_I'm gone_."

**Bianca**: Shook her head, because she had been, before her son's death she had been a pretty kick ass hunter, and now she was one only by name, "_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen_."

**Linn**: "_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing_."

**Girls**: "_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do_."

**Boys**: "_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_."

**Boys**: "_She's an assassin_," The girls nodded their heads, "_She's an assassin. She's an assassin_."

**Wyatt**: Broke off from the guys singing, "_She's an assassin and she had a job to do_."

**Damian**: Feeling the tension in the car, two best friends in the front who were madly in love but too stupid to see the other felt the same, then his two best friends giving each other looks but not going to do anything about it. "Ooooh can I choose next?"

**Chris**: "Spoken like a real child."

The others laughed.

-Next Scene-

Gabby was sitting in between Frankie and Jay, all three of them sending the other looks.

**Jay**: Sensing her worry, "What's up?"

**Gabby**: "If I'm right I'm a witch, if I'm wrong, then I'm human."

**Frankie**: "Witches are still human, if we're wrong then you're just mortal."

**Gabby**: "We?"

**Jay**: "We're in this together, and can I just say, I'm kinda hoping you're a witch, not because I want you to suffer but being a witch is pretty cool."

**Henry**: Walked into the room, "And stressful, you forgot stressful,"

**Andy**: "You have to admit though, it's fun huh?"

**Leo**: "Oh don't you know, Andy, Henry isn't going to admit to that?"

**Coop**: "Yup, the old sport doesn't think he's a witch."

**Henry**: "I'm a whitelighter how many times do I have to tell you that?"

**Paige**: Walking into the room with her sisters Lyn, Billie and Eva, "Great you got him started."

**Derek**: "It's no fun if we don't, Paige you know that."

**Billie**: turned to her son, and sent him a worried smile. "Jackson."

**Jay**: "Before you say it, mom I know, you're worried, because now it means you're going to have to let me do my own thing, kinda like the older kids, and I know you don't have much faith in my leadership skills."

**Frankie**: "Again who the hell made you leader? I'm leader my name was in it first."

**Jay**: Ignoring his best friend, "But, I assure you, mom, I can handle the responsibility, I mean it can't be that hard, Parker does it all the time, and between you and me, she's not all that smart."

**Phoebe**: "Believe me, JJ, Parker is smarter than she takes credit for, and she likes it that way."

**Piper**: nodding her head, "Laying low and pretending to be dumb as rocks has its perks."

**Billie**: "Jay, I know you can do it. I just wish I didn't have to watch you go fight your own battles, I thought with you maybe I'd get lucky and you'd get to stay away from the Underworld."

**Jay**: "See that's the thing, mom, I like going down there, it's rather pretty cool."

**Billie**: "I always feared you'd say that."

**Lyn**: turned to Frankie who sent her a smile, "You really are a Hunter."

**Frankie**: "Why do you always say that like it's a bad thing? Mom, it's time to face facts, we can't out run our destiny and besides, I don't want too, I wanna be on dad's wall of tough Hunters. And this is the only way I can do that, because come on let's face it, me as phoenix isn't very good at hunting things, no matter how much it is my name."

**Frank**: "Luke, you were always on my wall, just because I spend more time with Bianca and Linn doesn't mean I love you any less, face facts my boy you're a Hunter and destiny is always giving you a hand weather you like it or not, it's up to you to use your hand and the way you use it too."

**Frankie**: "And I promise you I'll make you proud, dad."

**Frank**: "I'm already proud of you, Frankie."

**Piper**: turned to Gabby, "Now let's get to you."

**Gabby**: "Aunt Piper, I don't know anything, but I think that I'm the girl in there unless you two know someone who knows about magic and isn't magical."

**Jay**: "No, you're the only mortal that thinks of me as normal and sane, so you're the only mortal I've ever talked to for more than five seconds."

**Frankie**: Put his hand on his chin, and tapped it, "Well it could be this other girl that I dated, but then it could be you, its most likely you."

**Gabby**: "But who would be a witch in my family?"

**Frankie**: Thinking for a second, "Well you don't have to be a witch, you could be something magic or something magical could give you its powers, have you ever thought of that?"

**Jay**: "That's why he's the leader huh?"

**Prue**: Ignoring Jay's question, "That is a good idea, but who would give away their magic?"

-Next Scene-

The cars stopped and all of the kids jumped out of them. Sam looked up at the church and shook his head. He started to walk up the stairs as the others followed him. He passed others as they left the ceremony. He walked into it and found four young adults standing in the front of the church. The oldest had black spiky hair with light blue eyes; he stood at 6'1 built real well.

**Victor**: Walked up to Sam, "Which one is Aiden?"

**Sam**: "The taller male. Alice is his twin she's the one crying, then next to her is Alex after Alex is the last son Anthony, he likes to be called Reese."

**Pacey**: "All A's who would have thought?"

**Chris**: "Guess it runs in Warren family to name kids after a certain letter."

**Hazel**: "Yea you guys seem to think that your kids can only have P names."

**Mel**: "Hey some of us aren't named with a P."

**Emily**: "Mel, your name is Melinda, that is totally a Warren thing to do."

**Hank**: "My name is Hank has nothing to do with Warren genes."

**Nix**: "Your name is Hank because mom named you after dad, but look at Wyatt he's named after Uncle Leo in which starting a tradition of our own, mom followed Aunt Piper's lead and named you after Dad, Aunt Prue wasn't any better she named Pacey after Uncle Andy, in fact the only Halliwell sister that didn't name a child after their father was Aunt Phoebe."

Riley looked away because that wasn't exactly true, he was named after his dad too.

**Hank**: "At least my name isn't the last name of my dad."

**Wyatt**: "Why do you always make fun of me? Whether it be my age or my name?"

**Bianca**: "Because it gives us something to do."

Victor turned to see that Aiden was standing next to a black haired woman who was crying her eyes out; she also had light blue eyes and was rather slim and tall. Next to her was a girl with wavy brown long hair with brown eyes; she oddly didn't look like the other kids. Reese had black short hair with piercing blue eyes.

**Aiden**: With a voice that's cracking, "Uncle Sam?"

All of the Underwood's turn to look at Sam who walks over to them. They noticed all of the people behind him.

**Sam**: "I'm sorry for your loss."

**Aiden**: Smiled a tight smile, "Thanks Sam," He turned to the other people next to him, "Who are they?"

**Sam**: "These are my grandkids, and my buddy Victor."

**Alice**: "They came all this way with you that's sweet."

**Lex**: "That's what they call us sweet."

**Nix**: turned to her boyfriend, she knew that grin, "Lexton, I will kick your ass."

**Lex**: turned to her, "What?"

**Hazel**: "You had that grin of yours again."

**Lex**: "That doesn't mean anything."

**Alex**: "Grandkids huh does that mean they're the Halliwells?"

**Pacey**: "Why do people always have the word 'the' in front of our last name? I'll have you know that we're kinda normal."

**Parker**: "Normal? Please, Pace, don't lie to the girl we are anything but normal." She turned to look at the Underworlds, "We are sorry for your loss though."

**Alice**: "That's not why you came."

**Wyatt**: "Not really,"

**Aiden**: "Magic can't give us one day off?"

**Chris**: "You know magic it doesn't know the words day off."

**Alice**: "He got you there, Aid."

Suddenly a shimmer filled the room, Alex formed a fire ball by making a full circle with both of her hands, and was about to strike the brown haired girl that shimmered into the church but stopped as she saw who it was.

**Girl**: "Damn it, Alex, we talked about you trying to vanquish me," She turned to Aiden and walked over to him, "Everything go as planned?"

**Alice**: "No demons if that's what you're asking."

**Reese**: Turned away from everyone and walked closer to the coffin, he looked down at it and sighed. Alex put out her flame and turned to her brother. "He should have told us."

**Alex**: She put her hand on his shoulder, "I know but you know how he was, always hiding things to protect us, always trying to give us a life away from magic." She held his shoulder tighter in her hands, "He thought that you'd get that at least the life away from magic, he thought he owed it too you."

**Reese**: Turned to look at her eyes, pain thick in his brow, "Someone should have told him, I'm an Underwood, magic is the only life I'm going to have, and I don't mind having it in my life either."

**Alex**: "I know, Bub."

**Reese**: Tears fell down his cheeks, "Then why didn't he?"

**Alex**: Hugged her baby brother and tried to be strong for him, but her voice was failing her, "I-I don't know,"

Parker took in a deep breath of air, their emotions were getting the best of her, and before she knew it, Valentine was reliving a memory, one she never wanted to know about.

_An eleven year old Valentine was standing in a church like the one that Parker was in, there were four coffins in front of her, she looked up at her grandfather who was drying his tears with a handkerchief, he looked down at her to mutter some words of kindness and love. But she didn't really hear him, his voice far away. She looked down at her black dress and fixed the sleeve so it hid the bandage that hid one of the wounds she had gotten from her brother. She turned to see her Aunt Prue was trying hard not to fall to pieces, her Uncle Andy speaking soft words to her, trying as well to hold it together. Next to them was Pacey his wise eyes scanned the room seeing pain in his cousins faces. She saw her cousins who were standing next to their parents' coffin, Mel was being comforted by Wyatt as Chris cried his sea-green eyes out as he touched his mother's coffin, Emma was trying to be strong while Nix teared up next to Hank, Henry trying with all his might to calm them down and to keep himself from losing it. Paige had been his rock, without her life seemed scary and he almost had wished he'd had died with her, he knew that part of him had. Valentine walked over to her sister and brother who were almost emotionless. No tears, no screams, nothing but pain in their eyes._

_**Riley**__: turned to face Parker, "Hey Parks, you don't have to stand here if you don't want to, you know?"_

_**Valentine**__: Parker could feel their pain and all their emotions, "I'm okay here, Coop."_

_**Silver**__: turned to her baby sister and touched her cheek, "It's going to be okay, Park."_

_**Valentine**__: Pretend that she believed her, but she didn't not one bit. "I know, Sil."_

_Everyone turned as the church doors opened and in walked a very drunk Coop. He walked to the front of the church and stopped when he got to the coffin his kids were standing in front of. He touched it with love his voice stuck in his throat but he still managed to speak._

_**Coop**__: "I'm so sorry, Phoebe, god I'm so sorry, I should have." He looked up at Valentine who was looking back at him, with those eyes that reminded him of his oldest son, the murderer of his wife, his soul mate his only love, "What are you doing here!"_

_**Valentine**__: Her eyes were tearing up, because she could feel his hate for her, and it was starting to choke her alive, and it made it hard to see or think, "Dad?"_

_**Coop**__: "You got her killed!"_

_**Riley**__: Trying to stop him, "Dad!"_

_**Henry**__: Stood up and walked over to him, "Coop, that's enough,"_

_**Coop**__: Still went on, "It's your fault, Park, all your fault, if you hadn't gotten sick then none of them would have been at the manor, then he wouldn't have killed them, it's all your fault!"_

_**Andy**__: Grabbed Coop and started to drag him out, Henry helping him, "Shut up, Coop, you don't mean that."_

_**Coop**__: "She got her mother killed, it's her fault!" He turned to his other kids, "And them, they should have protected Ryan, they should have saw he was turning evil, but not even the great goddess of love Silver could feel his emotions change. What type of goddess of love are you?" Silver looked shocked and was left speechless, he turned to Riley who looked over to him with rage filling his veins, "And you, Cole, you should have been evil not my son, not my Ryan."_

_**Riley**__: "You don't know what you're saying dad, you're drunk."_

_**Coop**__: "No I see you all how you really are," To Valentine, "The person who is at fault for killing her mother," He turned to Silver, "A failure as a Cupid goddess," To his son who looked up at him greatly, "Then to the demon in human clothing."_

_**Henry**__: "That's enough Coop."_

_They took him out of the church but the damaged had been done. Wyatt, Chris, and Hank walked over to them._

_**Wyatt**__: "Guys, that wasn't Uncle Coop you know that."_

_**Valentine**__: "You're right, that was Coop Valentín." They turned to her as she walked over to the coffin in which her mother laid in. "I promise you, mom, I'll make this right, you have my word on that."_

**Pacey**: Turned to Parker who was crying like a baby, "Parker?"

The others turned to her she couldn't stop the tears.

**Nix**: Shook her head, "Paige, I warned you about this, you can't turn off the empathy like the rest of us, so you're always going to be prone to feel pain, and grief isn't something you're good with." She walked over to her little cousin, misunderstanding why she was crying, "It's okay, I know it hurts right now, but it's going to be okay."

**Parker**: Let Nix hold her, "I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry," Under her breath, "It was all my fault."

**Nix**: "Shh, Paige, it's okay."

**Riley**: Turned away, "Behold the great one fall tear stricken with nothing left to fight for or against."

**Hazel**: Turned to him knowing he had been thinking about his mother's death as well, "Hey you okay?"

**Riley**: Put on a smile for her, "Empathy can hurt and it can heal, right now it hurts." He was shocked when she took hold of his hand, and held it tight.

**Hazel**: "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

**Riley**: "You shouldn't say that when you don't know what life can throw our way."

**Hazel**: "You shouldn't run from your emotions when you could be running away from forever."

**Riley**: Smiled, "Maybe you're right, but maybe you're wrong."

**Hazel**: "I'm banking on being right."

**Riley**: "Always were stubborn as fuck."

**Hazel**: "Thank you I learned from the best."

**Victor**: Turned to Nix, "Phoebe, maybe you should take Paige back."

**Nix**: "Right, Gramps," She turned to Parker, "Come on, let's go home."

**Parker**: "But I can help."

**Nix**: "You can't turn off your empathy, Park, because you're a cupid, so best not to have you around grief, just 'cause you don't do well with it."

**Pacey**: Took hold of Parker's arm, "I got it, Nix, she's only going to listen to me."

**Parker**: "Pacey, I don't like you right now."

**Pacey**: "And I'll always love you. So tough shit, cuz." He kissed her on the cheek, and starred them out.

**Aiden**: "What the hell was that?"

**Wyatt**: "Pacey has a different way of teleporting, but he's still just a normal witch."

**Mel**: "There's that word again."

**Chris**: "Fine we'll admit it, woman, no one here is normal, happy?"

**Mel**: "Best we just come to terms with it, Chris, we're all going to have to live with magic in our lives no need to deny it."

**Alex**: About Pacey's teleporting, all she had ever seen was orbs and shimmers, "That was kinda cool."

**Reese**: Nods his head, "Yea,"

**Bella**: "That's Pacey for you, special and sexy."

**Emily**: "I'm thanking Parker everyday that you two are dating again."

**Bella**: "Well you also have to thank Hazel too."

**Emily**: "Fine, Hazel, I thank you."

**Hazel**: "Oh no, you are not blaming me for that abomination that is known as Pacey and Bella."

**Bella**: "Hey we aren't as bad as you would think."

**Girl**: "Yup, they're you guys made all over."

**Aiden**: "Hey, Claire, we do not get off topic."

Claire rolled her eyes.

**Alice**: "Who are you kidding?"

-Next Scene-

**Piper**: Put a potion in front of Gabby who was sending her a look. "What?"

**Gabby**: "Aunt Piper, it's sizzling,"

**Frankie**: "It's safe to drink, we trust Aunt Piper's potions, it's Aunt Paige's and Aunt Prue's that we don't."

**Paige**: "Keep talking, Luke, just remember I control your and your best friend's grades."

**Jay**: "Aunt Paige, I'm hurt, why do you always think he's my friend? I don't even know him."

**Frankie**: "Shut up, Jack, you know you look up to me."

**Jay**: "Is that a short joke?"

**Frankie**: Laughing his ass off, "I wasn't even thinking about that."

**Gabby**: "Can we get back to me and this potion?"

**Lyn**: "It's perfectly safe and if you need a doctor to tell you Eva will be more than happy to."

**Eva**: "It's safe, like Frankie said, Piper made it, if Prue or Paige did then we wouldn't have offered it to you, nor even the source of all evil."

**Prue/Paige**: "HEY!"

**Eva**: Laughs, "What? You two should just stay away from the kitchen period."

**Pacey**: Starred into the room, "I'll have you know, Aunt Eva, my mom has learned how to semi cook, me and dad now trust her enough to let her cook soup. I'd have Park prove me right, but she's busy at this second."

**Parker**: Drying her tears, "I'm okay, I told you I was fine."

**Pacey**: Sent her a look, "Paige Valentine, you may be able to lie to everyone else, but you know you can't lie to me, I know you're hurting."

**Parker**: Looking away, "Don't call me Valentine, Andrew, or you'll regret it."

**Pacey**: Gulped as he saw her face had turned cold, Valentine cold, "Got it, boss."

**Phoebe**: Worried, she could sense Parker's emotions all over the place, something that wasn't a normal thing for her youngest child, she was a pro with her empathy nothing would ever bother her no emotion had ever been to overwhelming, "Honey, what happened?"

**Parker**: not looking at her mom's face or anyone's for that matter, "Nothing, stupid cousins have sticks up their asses."

**Frankie**: "Parker!" She turned to him, "I missed you."

**Parker**: "Shut up, Jr. me, I don't like you."

**Gabby**: "Park, what the hell happened to your leg?"

**Parker**: "Stupid demon happened, Gabs, nothing too bad." She turned to Pacey, who had his hands in his pockets, "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone with our annoying relatives."

**Pacey**: "I'm thinking about just hanging with you, Park."

**Parker**: "Don't call me Park either,"

**Pacey**: Sighed she had been pulling away from him ever since Valentine got here and he wasn't liking it one bit, because she was his twin from another mother not just his stupid cousin, "Then what the hell do you want me to call you?"

**Parker**: "Just go away, Andrew, I'm not in the mood to stroke your ego, nor am I in the mood do deal with your over protective ass."

**Pacey**: "Fine, mom, can you watch my pain in the ass cousin? I think she's broken her head with empathy over load."

**Parker**: "Bite me."

**Pacey**: Making a joke that old Parker would have at least cracked a smile, but nope Parker didn't even turn to look at him, didn't even send him a wink or a laugh, "With ketchup please!"

**Andy**: "Pacey, go before you get blown up, and Parker will do it."

**Pacey**: "I can just feel the love."

He starred out.

**Parker**: "Thank god, I thought he'd never leave." She turned to the younger kids, "Jr. evil children, what are you up to?"

**Jay**: "Parker, that's not our name, we are the…,"

**Frankie**: "You don't get to name us, I do because I'm the boss."

**Gabby**: Cutting off Jay from making a comment on how he was the boss, "Will you two shut up about being the boss? I'm the boss because I'm the girl and lord knows I'm not following you to hell, you might get side tracked when you see the opposite sex."

**Jay**: "I am not Frank."

**Frankie**: "I'll have you know, I don't just go after any piece of ass I see." He sat up and crossed his arms, "She has to at least speak to me like a sane person, hell she has to have a brain, I unlike Jack date woman with brains."

**Gabby**: "Hey, I dated Johnny, are you calling me brainless?"

**Frankie**: As if it was nothing, "You said it not I."

**Parker**: "Frank, shut up before you get your ass kicked by Gabs."

**Frankie**: Standing up, "I can see when I'm not wanted."

**Jay**: "Will you quit making a scene and sit your ass down!"

**Frankie**: "Does that mean I'm wanted?"

**Parker**: "Not really but since you're here you might as well stay."

**Gabby**: "So I drink it."

**Parker**: "What is that?"

**Phoebe**: "Unbinding potion."

**Piper**: turning to her niece, "You should have known that, Paige."

**Parker**: "Don't bother me right now, Aunt Piper, I'm not in the mood to get yelled at, because my head isn't on my shoulders right now, so forgive me for asking about the potion." She really didn't want to get yelled at because she forgot that it was an unbinding potion, her Aunt Piper would kill her for not knowing she had taught her everything about potions.

**Henry**: "Now that scares me, Paige, always likes a fight."

**Parker**: "I'm fine, Uncle Henry, I just don't want to get yelled at, when my head is doing that for me. I knew I should have said it was allergies that made me start tearing up, now I have to spend my whole day with you crazy people." Rolled her eyes at how her Aunts all stuck their tongues at her and her mother shook her head, and turned to Gabby, "How positive are you that you're a witch?"

**Gabby**: "Not at all."

**Parker**: "Then why don't you use that only unbinding potion, you know the one for all magical beings?"

**Piper**: "I thought you said your head wasn't connected to your neck?"

**Parker**: "Hey, I may be a horrible Empath when it comes to grief but I'm the best witch in my generation."

**Frankie**: "Your head is growing more and more, Parker."

**Parker**: "Just remember, that when you're the boss you have to be a lot of steps in front of your troops, if not, they get stupid and send you home when you have one small mishap."

That caused for everyone to laugh.

-Next Scene-

The Halliwells and their friends were standing in the Underwood's loft, it was huge, and the living room TV was hooked up to a PS3 that was surrounded in piles of games. The kitchen had a nice view of the city.

**Pacey**: "I could get used to this."

**Alex**: "Dad designed it, he liked building things. Aiden was the one who designed the inside; he's pretty cool with a checkbook. And me and Reese put everything in its place, Alice is the one that keeps it neat, she's a little OCD."

**Reese**: Laughed, "A little,"

**Alice**: "Both of you don't start with me."

**Younger Siblings**: Grinning, "Yes master."

**Victor**: turned to her, "Your dad was an architect?"

**Alice**: Looking at her twin as he was talking to Claire out in the balcony, "Yea, he owned a lot of corporations that are responsible for building things in the US and other countries."

**Sam**: "Alice, if you don't mind telling me how did he die?"

Reese stood up and left the room.

**Alex**: "Reese?" Went after him.

**Sam**: "I shouldn't have asked."

**Alice**: "No it's just, he's taking it hard, he blames himself for it happening, plus him and dad got into a fight over magic school."

**Chris**: "Magic school?"

**Alice**: "It's a school…"

**Bianca**: "We know what it is, Chris and I are teachers there."

**Chris**: "I teach potions and telekinesis and she teaches self-defense and spells."

**Alice**: "Oh well, Reese got accepted to it and he wanted to go, but dad didn't want him to he said that we should stick close together."

**Damian**: The cop in him coming out, "And reason as to why that is?"

**Alice**: "He just started getting really worried, see my dad was able to see the future."

**Hazel**: turned to her, "He was an Oracle?"

**Alice**: "Yes, my little brother is one too, though, not as well minded, Reese likes to break personal gains rules."

**Nix**: "Guess no matter which side of the Warren tree you come from you still hear about that damn thing."

**Bella**: "Very Paige of you to say, Phoebe."

**Nix**: "Hey, sometimes I have to fight with myself not to magically murder blind fucking morons."

**Lex**: "Oh honey, don't get yourself killed by the killer." Sending B a look, "I love you, B."

**Bianca**: turned to him and Nix, "Don't you even start with me Derek or I will end you."

**Wyatt**: "Ana, don't scare the kids."

**Pacey**: Starring into the room, "Says the most childish one here."

**Riley**: "How is she?"

**Pacey**: "Don't worry, CJ, your sister's fine."

**Riley**: Rolled his eyes, "Don't call me CJ."

**Mel**: "Yea, Parker's nicknamed him already, Andrew."

**Hazel**: "Newbie does have a ring to it."

**Riley's Thoughts**: His eyes wide, as he felt all her emotions, "_Lord have mercy on me_."

**Hazel**: Sending him a sexy smile, "I'm sure he will."

**Linn**: "So why is your brother hanging with a demon?"

**Alice**: "Claire isn't like other demons, she's pretty nice, gave me a job at her bar that she owns with her twin brother."

**Mel**: Shook her head, because she had thought that she had seen Claire before, "Let me guess, Shimmer?"

**Alice**: "Yea, how'd you know?"

**Mel**: Smiled, "Her brother wouldn't happen to be Sebastian James would he?"

**Alice**: "That is his name."

**Wyatt**: "How did you know that, Mel?"

**Mel**: "Me and James go way back, he helped me sort my feelings out about my dark powers, hell he showed me how to control them. To use them for good."

**Chris**: "Looks like we owe him one huh?"

**Mel**: "Don't worry, I've already paid that debt."

-New Scene-

Alex walked over to her baby brother, she and him were really close because of their age, they had gotten to so much trouble back when they went to high school together. She and Reese were only two years apart. So when she saw him huddled in the corner of his room, she wished her father a world of pain for dying like this.

**Alex**: took a seat next to Reese who had his hands in his arms, "Hey, Reese,"

**Reese**: With agony in his voice, "It's getting harder everyday, Lexi."

**Alex**: Took his hand away from his head, "Hey you're going to burn a hole in your skull if you keep holding onto your head."

**Reese**: Looked down to his hand and saw that it was fiery red, which only happened when his power to mess with molecules was on. "Fuck,"

**Alex**: Grabbed his hand to make him stay still, but it only caused her pain because once she touched him, he burned her flesh, "Ow, damn it."

**Reese**: "I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to."

**Alex**: Looking down at her hand, "Hey it's alright, this isn't anything, just a flesh wound, nothing a band aid won't fix, I promise."

**Reese**: "Yea but the next time it won't be, the next time I'll burn you more."

**Alex**: "Hey I told you I'm okay, it's going to be okay."

**Reese**: "This is all my fault, Alex."

**Alex**: "You couldn't have stopped Dad even if you would have saw it."

**Reese**: "But if I wouldn't have been drinking then my powers would have been working then I would have saw it and then Aiden could have stopped it."

**Alex**: "Hey, he knew what he was getting into, you may not like to remind yourself, but our dad was a witch and he was reckless too, it was bound to happen one day, do I like that it did? No, but it was bound to."

**Reese**: "You're still mad at him aren't you?"

**Alex**: "It's not about me right now, Reese, it's about you, I want you, no I need you to know this wasn't your fault and you damn well couldn't stop it even if you wanted to. Okay, do you hear me? None of us could." She hugged him but deep inside herself, she didn't believe that. "None of us could." She could have, and knew it.

-New Scene-

**Parker**: put a greenish red potion in front of Gabby now and smiled a smug smile, "I do believe I still got it."

**Piper**: "You're not allowed to say that until we see if it works."

**Parker**: "But I still got it!"

**Jay**: "Go ahead, Gabby, drink it."

**Gabby**: closed her eyes and gulped down the potion, she almost gagged it was worse than whiskey was as it went down her throat, she shook her head, "Wow that was bad."

**Parker**: "It's supposed to taste that way or so I am told, I've never had to drink one of those 'cause I'm an angel."

**Coop**: "Please, Paige, you've had to drink those a lot of times, I know me and your mom have lost count of the times when we bound your powers for something you and Andy Jr. had done."

**Parker**: Sat down, "Ay, why lie?" She turned to Gabby, "If it doesn't taste bitter than it wasn't done right."

**Gabby**: "Whiskey is sweeter than this."

**Prue**: "We're not even going to ask how you know that."

**Frankie**: "We all know that David loves me and Jay a lot."

**Jay**: turned to his best friend, "Quit ratting out my Duck, you know if you do he won't get us any more beer."

**Billie**: "Me and that boy are going to have a huge talk about minors not drinking."

**Julian**: Laughs, "Come on Billie, you know me and you were hella worse at that age."

**Billie**: "Oh no, I was an angel."

**Julian**: "Well, I wasn't."

**Billie**: "And they turned out just like you!"

**Julian**: "Wouldn't have them any other way."

**Billie**: "Who are you kidding? I wanted girls."

**Gabby**: Turned to look down at her hands as a necklace appeared in them. "What the hell?"

**Parker**: "Well look at that."

**Frankie**: "And you are magical after all."

**Gabby**: Touched the necklace and her clothes changed to make her look like one bad ass woman, "What am I?"

**Jay**: His mouth watered slightly, "You my friend are a Valkyrie."

Gabby looked down at her clothes for the first time in her whole life she felt complete.

To be continued

Please review! I hoped you like it!


	7. Chapter 3: Power of Who?

Chapter 3: Power of Who?

DJ Morris walked into the manor he was dressed in a green polo shirt with some jeans. He scratched his chin as he walked into the room. Parker was reclining on the counter messing with her crutches, she stopped for a second and took a gulp of her coffee, she turned to her right hand as she realized that she had picked up the cup with her right hand something she shouldn't have done since she was left handed, she turned to her left hand and noticed that it was shaking as if it were trying to move itself. She sighed in slight frustration, it wasn't just her emotions that she could feel from Valentine, wasn't just her memories, wasn't that Valentine had gotten to keep Riley from coming to live here, wasn't that whenever Valentine thought of Max she held a slight attraction to him, wasn't that this woman was messing with her mind, heart, and soul, but it was the fact that now even her left handed-ness was no more and she was hating that. She prided herself on being a left handed person hell she had that as her own, her sister and brothers were all right handed her mom and her aunts were right handed as well. She had been the only left handed one and now Valentine was taking even that away from her. She shut her eyes as she heard Frankie's loud grunt, then shook her head, she used to enjoy a fight. Now all she could think about was how an enemy might attack and all the details, she had to think about it now when before she could just feel it the way the fight was headed and now she couldn't.

**DJ**: Walking closer to her, "What the hell is that?"

**Frank**: Shook his head, "That's my only son getting his ass beat by a newbie."

**Lyn**: Sent her husband a look, he knew damn well that she could kick his ass so why he was making a comment about their son she didn't know, "Give him some credit you know that Valkyries have powerful fighting skills."

**Julian**: Smirked, "All I know is if my son…"

**Jay**: Grunted, "No Gabby don't," They heard a crashing sound, "I'm okay,"

**Frankie**: Ran out of the basement, "I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna!" His face had a huge blue bruise on it, and his lip was swollen. He turned to his mother and shook his head, "I don't wanna go through that again, it was bad enough when I had to help Park deal with her new power I won't be anyone's fucking lab rat!"

**Lyn**: "Frank! What in the world is wrong with you?"

**Frankie**: "Gabby almost killed me!"

**Parker**: Yawned as she looked over at Frankie, "You do realize that well, shit, that's what training with her is for?"

**Frankie**: "So she can kill me?"

**Parker**: Sighed, "Frank, the reason me, Pace, Mel, and Nix work so well together has nothing to do with our moms, has nothing to do with the fact we're cousins, it has to do with the fact I make them train every day, I train with them, and I always do,"

**Frankie**: "You still train, even though you're still a kick ass witch?"

**Parker**: "I'm not a kick ass witch, I just happened to train a lot, nothing else."

Frankie shook his help and walked down the stairs.

**Frank**: "You and your lackeys don't train."

**Parker**: "What? I do train, it's just I haven't had a chance to do it lately." She turned to look down at her leg, "This proves it, my leg would be fine if I hadn't been stupid and well sloppy."

**Coop**: "Parker, not being able to train isn't the end of the world."

**Parker**: "No, dad, but it can lead to it."

Coop shook his head; he didn't know why he tried to make her see reason sometimes it was like talking to wall.

**DJ**: "What's going on?"

**Jay's Voice**: "Frankie, get her off me!"

**Frankie's Voice**: Almost whining, "Man, I don't wanna die!"

**Parker**: "They're training, and the boys are getting their asses beat. Doesn't help that Gabs knows martial arts." She turned and gave him a smile, "DJ thought she'd be better to defend herself."

**DJ**: "Gabby in there?"

**Piper**: "Yes,"

**DJ**: Turning to Parker, "I thought you called me over here for somethin important?"

**Parker**: "I did, well I didn't," She turned to her family, "I'm not telling him, I have a life to want to see the end of."

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head at her daughter, "Fine we'll explain it to him."

**Parker**: Put the crutches under her arms, "Sweet, I'll be down there with Jr. evil children. Wishing I could play with them, but not being able to because I can't be healed."

**Henry**: "Paige, I'd play you a violin if I knew how."

**Parker**: "How rude!"

Henry laughed at Parker's childish face.

**Coop**: "I don't think they like that name, Paige."

**Parker**: Smiled at her father, and secretly thanked him for calling her Paige, because in the first time in her life, she needed to be reminded, that she was in fact Paige, and not just another Parker, "That's too bad, dad because I happen to love it."

She walked down to the basement to go mess with the teens.

**DJ**: Turned to his aunts and uncles, "Okay, spill it, because you guys all look like Wyatt does when he's about to get busted for checking B out."

**Leo**: Shook his head, "That boy should just tell her he's still in love with her."

**Frank**: "That girl should stop playing hard to get. Then that boy should confess his love."

**Coop**: "It is not called hard to get when you're dealing with a loss, it's called grieving."

**Leo**: "I miss that boy too, but still that doesn't mean they should have pulled apart like that."

**Prue**: "Guys, we can deal with Wyatt and Bianca's relationship later, let's just tell DJ what we have to."

**DJ**: "Now that worries me."

-New Scene-

**Wyatt**: sighed as he looked out the view of the city, so much freedom in one window, he shook his head when Bianca walked over to him handing him a drink of water. "You ever miss it?

**Bianca**: Sent him a confused face, "Miss what?" There were a lot of things she could be missing and a lot of things he could be talking about she didn't always know what he was speaking about.

**Wyatt**: "Living on your own? You know away from the brats?" He sent a look to his brother who was laughing at something Linn had just said, "Free to go any come as we pleased?"

**Bianca**: "I can still do that, you know my mom isn't as bad as Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue."

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "True, why do you think we told her first?" Taking about whom they told first that they had gotten married, their marriage hadn't been a full of family it had been hidden and a spur of the moment but even so they never had regretted it.

**Bianca**: Looking away from him, "Wy, why don't you just say what you wanna say?"

**Wyatt**: Sent her a confused look, but nodded his head anyway, she forgot his brain wasn't as quick as everyone else's, "Sometimes a question means nothing but that, the question that is being asked." He looked back to the window view, "Though there are times hidden messages are in questions, but I don't really do that."

**Bianca**: "And sometimes, you forget that the chase is all anyone needs."

**Wyatt**: turning to her with a passion in his light blue eyes, "Well if we're talking about the chase then you might want to know that works both ways, people won't chase anyone unless they get chased back. Hell sometimes one needs to chase so the other person knows to chase them back."

**Bianca**: Sending him a look filled with the same passion, "I think I've chased you, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "You mean away? Yea you did that too, B."

**Bianca**: Shaking her head at him then turned to him with harden eyes, "Why do you have to be like that, Matty?" He was always either trying to get back with her or reminding her why they had broken up in the first place, both stubborn too admit that they missed the other that they would never fall in love with anyone else.

**Wyatt**: He put on a smile for her and trying to soften her eyes, "You know you haven't called me that in years. It's only ever Matt now, so grown up for some reason."

**Bianca**: "And you aren't allowed to call me B."

**Wyatt**: Laughed, "Yea, I know, maybe that's why I do it, B. Love pushing your buttons it's the only way I ever get a half smile out of you, only way I ever get some kind of happiness out of your eyes." He sent her a slight pained smile, "And I miss that, B, the way your eyes shined with happiness."

She shook her head as he walked away from her. He couldn't say anything else no matter how hard he wanted to if she wasn't going to chase him back then he saw no reason to chase her. For if she didn't chase him back then that meant she didn't want him back. Lex walked slowly over to her.

**Lex**: "Hello, B."

**Bianca**: Seeing he was about to make a comment about her and Wyatt, he did have his hands in his pockets and playing with the change in them, "What do you want, Derek?"

**Lex**: "I just wanna say something for every empath that has ever met you and Wyatt."

**Bianca**: Crossing her arms over her chest she didn't like where this was headed, "What?"

**Lex**: "I met my daughter when you met your next son, and I've learned some things from meeting Astrid. One is well, she's a lot like teenage Nix, which scares the holy hell out of me, but wouldn't change her for nothing, because teenage Nix turned out to be pretty amazing. Two, I can't wait to hold her in my arms raise her and show her everything about magic that can make you smile no matter how bad your day is, and three, no matter how bad things get with me and Nix we end up together, like we always knew we would. She likes to pretend that she saw me coming that she knew that I loved her since we were in diapers, but if anything, Nix is an acquired taste. I didn't always know that I loved her that way." He chuckled, "This way, the way I love her and can't even breath without her, but growing up I saw different sides of her and then one day it hit me in the gut, she's perfect and me maybe I had a slight chance to have her even if it was for a second. I thank god every day that she keeps giving me chances." She shook her head at him, but he kept going, "So what I'm trying to say is, that one thing I've learned with meeting Franco is that you and Wy, same thing, no matter how much pain or anger you both feel, no matter how stupid you two want to act you end up together. The thing is the only two stupid people in this world happen to be you and him. Everyone else sees it, the connection that you two still have, the passion in both of your eyes when someone mentions the other's name. I'm going to tell you this, you better get him back, I don't care if you both are hurting or mad at each other or the world, but you have to get him back. Because trust me, you don't wanna blink and see him standing with a demon who angers you and treats him like shit makes him choose love over everything he believes."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt isn't teenage Nix, Lex."

**Lex**: "No, but pain and loneliness can make any sane person do something stupid. I'm begging you from every being in this world, you find some way to start chasing him back home, or B you'll blink, and he'll move on, and you'll want him too, because you want the best for him, it's the reason you didn't stop him from leaving it's the reason you pretend to have moved on, it's the reason to pretend there's no passion even though we could save a cupid's life with all the passion you two feel for the other."

**Bianca**: "What are you trying to say, Lex?"

**Lex**: "You don't wanna wake up and see that everything you've ever wanted is gone and you're left alone in the dark, searching for a flash light but with no aid at your side." He took hold of her hand, "I promise you no one not any cupid on this earth of any other dimension for that matter with try and set Wyatt up on a date but sometimes things happen, sometimes we lose our way from our soul mate."

**Bianca**: "Thanks for the words Lex, but you're right, meeting Franco told me, Wyatt and me, we'll end up together, but that doesn't mean the future can't change."

**Lex**: "Doesn't mean it should," Shook his head, "If only you had what I have you'd see what everyone in this room, family, world, living being does, then you'd truly see how wrong you really are."

XXXX

**Chris**: walked over to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder, Wyatt turned to him and tried to smile tried to pretend that talking with B, hell just looking at her didn't still hurt. "You okay, big guy?"

**Wyatt**: "I'm fine, Chris, you don't have to check up on me every five seconds."

**Chris**: "Wy, I'm going to let it slide even though that venom in your voice kinda hurts me."

**Wyatt**: In a more brotherly-tone, "What do you want from me, Chris?"

**Mel**: Walked over to them, "To stop being a fucking moron it would kinda be nice."

**Wyatt**: Groaned as he saw his baby sister standing there with her hands on her hips looking just like their mother, "Sure thing, Mom, I'll get right on that as soon as I learn what the hell you two are talking about."

**Chris**: "Stupid, stop yelling at us."

**Wyatt**: With a childish voice, "I'm telling Dad you called me stupid, lord knows if I tell mom she won't do anything to her Peanut and Jr. her."

**Mel**: "Dad gave us permission to call you names until you get your head out of your ass."

**Wyatt**: "You know what? Let's be real for a second, because you two have no right to call me names. Chris, you're in love with Linn and are pretty blind and clueless to see that she loves you back, hell she thinks your cute that your jokes are funny but let's be serious the only funny one in this family is Hank, but we don't yell at you every five seconds when you send her goo-goo eyes hell no one tells you crap or calls you clueless!" Chris was left speechless, what was he going to say to that? He didn't think Linn could ever see him as more than a friend, Wyatt turned to his sister, "Mel, look I know you're worried I know that you fear that I'll go to pieces on you sis, but I won't okay. I know that I love her I know that there is no one but her for me the thing it she doesn't get it, I left because I blamed Luke's death on me, not her, I left so she could heal, yes I now know it was stupid and I was running from my emotions hell let's face it I joined the army so I could shoot things it made me feel like I was in control of my shit. We all know I'm not, but I promise you I won't fall back to crazy moronic Wyatt, I'm me again."

**Mel**: "Then why are you being a moron and a jackass?"

**Wyatt**: "I'm playing this her way, she wants me to move on and get over her even though that ain't happening ever, but I will pretend to do it, so the second she needs me I'll swoop in and show her I'm not leaving and that I'm ready to face her emotions and mine as well no matter the fall back."

**Mel**: "Guess you aren't stupid after all."

**Wyatt**: "I only play it to make you seem happy, though it wasn't really my idea, it was more Parker."

**Mel**: "And she said she wasn't touching your love life."

**Wyatt**: "Parker is a liar but that's why I love her."

**Mel**: "It's why we all do."

**Chris**: "Linn thinks I'm cute?"

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "Little brother, she thinks you're very cute."

Chris smiled he was liking that idea.

**Mel**: Hugged Wyatt and Chris, "Looks like I'm signing up another brother for Parker's therapy sessions."

XXXX

**Hank**: sighed as he looked down at his watch, Emily sat down next to him and he pulled her into a bear hug, "Hello, my love."

**Emily**: "Remind me why we're still waiting for Aiden and his demon friend?"

**Alice**: "Because if we rush them, then we'd never get anything out of either one of them, growing up with my twin I've learned a few things, one he's a pain in the ass two whenever he's near Claire, James's time is meaningless."

**Bella**: "So we're going to be here forever."

**Alice**: Smiled, "Yea," She looked up when she saw a shadow pass her eyesight, it was Reese and he seemed to be on a mission or something. "Reese?"

**Alex**: Rushed after him, "Ignore us, we're looking for paper."

**Alice**: "Alex?"

**Alex**: Looking away, "She's giving me the eyes."

**Reese**: "Then tell her not too?" He started to throw things out of his way, "Where the hell is it?"

**Alice**: "What are you looking for?"

**Alex**: "Nothing, can't a person just throw things around and not be asked anything?"

**Aiden**: "What's going on?"

**Reese**: "Where the hell is my notebook?"

**Alice**: Pointing to the sofa, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

**Alex**: "Because us young and normal people like to do things the hard way." She walked over to it and made a motion to her brother, "Time?"

**Reese**: "Let's hurry this up! It ain't going to last long."

**Claire**: "Alex what happened to your hand?"

**Alex**: "Nothing happened to my hand!" She tossed Reese the notebook, "Gotta go."

**Aiden**: "Where?"

**Reese**: "We are so busted."

**Alex**: "Shut up!"

**Pacey**: "Now I see that Paige isn't the only crazy person."

**Mel**: "I am so telling Parker you called her Paige."

**Pacey**: "She's not letting me call her anything else."

**Damian**: Sighed, he didn't like it when Pacey and Parker fought because that could only mean trouble, and he was trying to keep her calm for the wedding it wasn't like she'd run it was more like she'd push it all ahead because she wanted it over already, that and she missed sex, he missed it too, "What's wrong with her?"

**Riley**: "Maybe her knee? I mean she does like to hunt demons right? Maybe she's just angry we sent her home?"

**Chris**: Sending him a look, if anyone could find out that Riley was Coop Halliwell from Valentine's present it was Chris, not that it would be a bad thing in Riley's mind, but for some reason Valentine didn't want anyone to know she was back, "That might be it, but how could you come up with something like that?"

**Linn**: "He's right you barely know Park."

**Reese**: "I thought he was her brother?"

**Hank**: "They just found out about him."

**Reese**: "Kinda like Alex?"

**Sam**: "Not like Alex, they just met Riley, Alex is been here all your life and hers."

**Alex**: "Can we not talk about my father and his way with women?"

Victor turned to Sam.

**Sam**: "He pulled a Patty, except, Alex's mom has never came to claim her."

**Alex**: "Can we also not speak about my mother? What is this make Alex walk down painful life lane day?"

**Reese**: "No that's next week."

**Alex**: "Antony, you are my least favorite person right now."

**Reese**: "As long as I'm still your favorite sibling."

**Alex**: "Always little brother always."

**Aiden**: "Can we get back to one your hand, two the reason he needs his notebook, and three how our lives are going to turn upside down again to help them?"

**Reese**: "Only one, I touched Lexi with my red hand and I burned her."

**Alex**: "I'm fine, just a small little burn."

**Alice**: "And second?"

**Alex**: "We were going to make a comic book."

**Reese**: "I just got a vision. Of Lexi fighting a demon dog."

**Hazel**: Chuckled and looked at Riley, "And we've actually met him."

-New Scene-

Gabby punched Jay in the gut and then kicked Frankie on his chin knocking him out cold, Jay took in deep breaths and went to swing at her only to knock himself over, he stayed on the ground breathing hard.

**Parker**: Clapped and whistled, "Girl power!"

**Gabby**: Slightly bowed, she helped up Jay who walked over to Frankie and poured water over his friend to get him out, Frankie glared back at him, "Okay again from the top."

The boys groaned.

**Parker**: "How about you guys take a break?"

**Gabby**: "Would you take a break?"

**Jay**: "She's right Park would you?"

**Frankie**: "Please say yes."

**Parker**: "I would, come here, sit, let's talk about things."

The three teens grabbed a spot of the floor and looked up to one of their heroes, not that they'd admit it to her.

**Jay**: "What do you wanna talk about, Boss?"

**Parker**: "I found your Underwood or at least I saw him, he seemed nice, I think he'll fit in wonderfully."

**Gabby**: "How old is he?"

**Parker**: "Frankie's age,"

**Frankie**: "Guess we tie for leader?"

**Parker**: "I'm going to let you on a secret."

**Three Teens**: "What?"

**Parker**: "You don't choose to be the leader it chooses…" She stopped half way and started laughing, "Oh god I couldn't even finish, I'm not going to lie to you, you choose to be the leader, not stupid fate or destiny, but she can help. As you may or may not know, Nix was at one time the leader, then I took it and now Pacey is trying for it. Pretty sure I'm not going to let him be the leader, guy draws for a living that does not scream responsible. I love my cousin don't get me wrong, but I hate following his lead, because he is such a male when he leads!"

**Jay**: "Are you saying we should let Gabby lead?"

**Parker**: "No what I'm saying is even though Gabs is the strongest she hasn't been doing this all her life."

**Gabby**: "She's right, guys, though if you lead me into a trap I'm going to kill you both."

**Frankie**: Leaning into Jay, "And she has the power to do it."

**Parker**: "Look, choosing your leader doesn't have to be done overnight it's a long process it takes time, being the leader is hard you aren't only thinking about your ass but everyone's in your group, it's a job that gives you gray hairs and a job that makes life fun as well." She smiled, "No, right now all you have to do is figure out a way to let us let you play with us."

**Jay**: "You're saying we have to do something huge to be allowed into the attic when the demon talks are being held."

**Parker**: Nodding her head in agreement of what he just said, "I would never say that, that could lead you to going to the Underworld without your mommies and daddies or worse without your bigger siblings to help you and hold you back from your learning."

**Gabby**: "So what you're saying is that you won't tell us to go to the Underworld, but we should rack up learning points?"

**Parker**: "You know when I went to the Underworld my first time, I was scared shitless, I didn't know what I was doing, hell I walked into trap after trap, couldn't see 'em until I was shackled to a fucking cave wall. But I learned, I can now see traps before the demons even think of them, plans have different endings just so I don't get caught by different demons who at any chance could come back and eat me… you don't have to do it my way, hell you can do it Wyatt's way, go in blind and not do research you know more feel the way you go type of thing, it doesn't matter as long as your system works for every member of your team."

They looked at each other seemed like a lot of work. But they knew the more work something was the more pay off it would have.

-New Scene-

The Queen of the underworld looked around like she was bored. She sighed as a demon walked in front of her, he was pacing and worry clear in his eyes, and she slightly yawned, she stood up and he stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

**Demon**: "You're Majesty, I beg of you."

**Queen**: "You don't know where they are, does that not mean I should rip your head from your body?"

**Demon**: gulped and sweat dripped off his face, "Uh…."

**Seer**: Stepped up and turned to her, "My Queen."

**Queen**: "I am not your Queen you are just a pet given to me by the future King, but that does not mean much in this timeline, do you understand, Seer?"

**Seer**: "Yes Queen, but I just thought you'd like to know I've found them."

**Queen**: She looked to the demon who was staring into her eyes, begging her to let him live, a part of her would have for it not all the other demons around her. She only looked at the demon and fire started to form around his body he screamed in pain but stopped as the fire subsided, the demon collapsed onto the cave floor the other demons turned to look at her, "Get him out of here and remind him that if he ever loses the location of a Halliwell again I will not be so easy on him." The demons walked over to the unconscious demon that looked like a meteor hit him over and over again, they picked him up and shimmered out. She turned to him, "Tell me Seer where are they?"

**Seer**: Gulped himself some panic filled his eyes but he tried to pretend that what he was about to tell her wasn't dire, "Los Angles, with the Underwoods."

**Queen**: Cracked her neck and looked up enraged, "Monstrum!" The demonic dog teleported into the room and looked down at her, "Kill them all or don't bother coming back!" The demonic dog nodded its head and teleported out, she turned to look at the Seer, "For your sake he better get blood or I would hate to send you back to King Ryan without a head." The Seer nodded his head and left the room, she looked up to the sky, "I hate this place." She pulled out a ring and fiddled with it and held it tight in her palm, "Why did you have to die, RJ? We could have ruled them all." She wiped a tear away from her face and looked out to her cave and shook her head. Sometimes being the Queen was the best thing in the world, she felt strong and eager to rule and control the demons, other times, it didn't seem like it was for her. And slowly she was forgetting the very reason why she took the job.

-New Scene-

Aiden looked up from where he was sitting, Alice nodded her head to everything that had been said and Alex just yawned, it was Reese that said something.

**Reese**: "So they're the power of three," After a second, "So?"

**Chris**: "What do you mean so this is a big deal."

They had just explained that because they were Warren by their father that they were able to take hold the power of three, but it was as if they didn't care about it.

**Alex**: "It's not that we don't care about it, but it's just."

**Aiden**: "We already knew, Dad told us."

**Sam**: "How did he know?"

**Reese**: "He was an Oracle,"

**Alex**: rolled her eyes, "Can we get away from that woman chaser?"

**Alice**: "Alex!"

**Alex**: "Don't start with me now,"

**Aiden**: turned to his baby sister, "Lexi, I now you're pissed off at dad and every other person from our family, because of the truths that had gotten out, I mean if I found out my mom isn't my mom and my real mom never claimed me I'd feel a little…" He stopped as he knew how he was starting to sound like and he could see the hurt on her face, "Sorry, but we need to band together, besides you annoy me like Reese does and I don't look at you any different just because you're my half sister, hell Alex I love you the same and I always will even if you do try and put me in an early grave all the time." She sent him a small smile so he went on, "So we can get rid of that demon that's after Riley?"

**Reese**: "There's another thing they haven't said that needs to be said."

The older Underwoods turned to the Halliwells and their friends.

**Bianca**: "He's right, there is another prophecy about my little brother and his best friend Jay Jenkins."

**Aiden**: "What does that have to do with us?"

**Reese**: "You nothing, it has to do with me, I'm supposed to join sides with Frankie, Gabby, and Jay."

**Linn**: "How do you know their names?"

**Hazel**: "He's an Oracle."

**Lex**: "Another one? I thought you were the last one in the whole living world."

**Hazel**: "I'm not,"

**Riley**: His Hazel hadn't lived long enough to get that power, "Oracle? What is that?"

**Reese**: Looking to Hazel amazed that he wasn't alone in this world, after his dad he was the only Oracle he had ever met his father made it almost impossible to meet other magical people meeting Oracles was highly never going to happen and here she stood another person like him, cursed like him, "We can see the future, it can ruin relationships, stop deaths, or maybe even cause them."

**Hazel**: Sends Riley a look, "But sometimes we get lucky and it helps us see that there is someone better headed our way. And sometimes we save the day because of what we see."

**Reese**: "Yea it can do that too."

**Riley's Thoughts**: couldn't help but smile, "_So she knows what will happen so that means she already knows who I really am, so that means, she already knows about me, about all the love I have to give, but does that mean she loves me too_?"

**Hazel**: Not looking at him, but answering his unspoken question, "You better believe I do."

He smiled a huge smile that showed his Halliwell and Valentine traits.

**Aiden**: "So what does this mean for Reese?"

**Reese**: "We will get to that later right now we have to get rid of the demon that's after Riley he won't be able to live wherever he wants if we don't."

**Riley**: "I don't even have a place to stay yet, so that's not really a problem yet."

Wyatt shot Chris a look.

**Mel**: "We have a slight idea on how to deal with the demonic dog, but we're going to have to do it at home."

**Reese**: "Which means, road trip!"

**Claire**: looking at Aiden, "Means I have to go watch the demons."

**Aiden**: Stood up, and smiled at her, "Missing you already."

**Claire**: "Please be safe I don't know what I'd do without you."

**Aiden**: "Find some other witch to make fun of with your brother."

**Claire**: Kissed his cheek, "Bye guys," And she shimmered out.

**Alice**: "Guess we better get ready for San Francisco."

**Reese**: "I love road trips."

**Alex**: "Someone please tell me we can orb or something."

**Mel**: "We could orb the cars."

**Nix**: "As long as someone feeds me afterwards"

**Lex**: "I'm calling Aunt Piper right now."

XXX

**Riley**: was pulled to the corner by the older kids. "What's going on guys?"

**Linn**: "Your living arrangements."

**Riley**: "What about them?"

**Chris**: "Riley we can't let you be a bum."

**Riley**: "I'm not, I'm looking for a place."

**Bianca**: "Why?"

**Riley**: "What do you mean why? Because I need one."

**Wyatt**: "I do believe I remember, a certain Aunt Paige saying something about you could stay in the manor, hell Uncle Coop said you could stay in their spare bedroom."

**Riley**: "I don't want to live in the manor, you people don't understand the word 'new' you shouldn't trust me this quickly, have our mothers taught you nothing?"

**Damian**: "Yea, family is always a good thing to trust."

**Chris**: "Look if you don't want to live at the manor, because you're afraid to hurt us in any way, which you can't."

**Riley**: "You don't know that, I'm half demon,"

**Bianca**: "Why don't you want us to trust you?"

**Riley**: "I want you too, but not just blindly, haven't you been listening to Ryan? I'm half Source for all you know I could be the big bad," Seeing the looks they were sending him, "You don't know, I could be."

**Linn**: "You aren't, Riley, we know you have a heart and someone who runs the Underworld is heartless, she has to be heartless to send in a pet dog after someone. With the order to kill."

**Riley**: "She thinks I'm a threat if I were to go evil I'm the source just solely because of my DNA."

**Chris**: "It's a good thing you won't be turning evil, because you know it could kill your mother we know you won't."

**Riley**: "She doesn't even know me,"

**Wyatt**: Gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Give her a chance Coop, you might like her."

**Riley**: He blinked a second because had he heard his oldest cousin right, 'Coop', he turned to Pacey, who was looking away from him, but standing close to them, "You told them!"

**Pacey**: Walking over to them, "I decided that you needed us cousins on your side if anything ever happened it's not my fault I might of said that you happen to be Coop, from Valentine's present."

**Riley**: "Pacey…"

**Chris**: Put his hand on his cousin, "Coop, face it we know okay, and we promised to keep this from everyone."

**Riley**: "You're not going to tell on me?"

**Bianca**: "No."

**Riley**: "I kinda wish you would."

**Damian**: "Man I know what you're going through, I know its tough, but we'll get you through this."

**Riley**: "I can't stay at the manor though."

**Chris**: "Didn't we just…"

**Riley**: "No Chris it's not that, it's just, I have nightmares about King Ryan, about the things he's done things that I've done, let happen." He looked away ashamed of that time of his life, it was a something he had to carry with him for the rest of his life, whether he wanted to or not, "And if mom were to learn, she'd kill me, I mean I'm ruining her perfect family, and besides Ryan hates my guts and I haven't even gone and showed you my demonic half yet."

**Wyatt**: "Riley, we can cover the nightmares, there's a spell that sound proofs rooms so we can do that in your room. Aunt Phoebe would never harm one hair on your head, and neither would Uncle Coop, in fact they've been waiting for you for a long while and they're just happy to know you're home, just worried that you might never like them, and we promise to get Ryan to ease up on you, he always wanted a little brother,"

**Riley**: "Then why does he hate me?"

**Linn**: "He doesn't hate you."

**Riley**: "I'm an empath, remember?"

**Bianca**: "It's just a little rough on him right now, but he'll come around I promise."

**Chris**: "We all do."

**Riley**: "Fine, I'll move into the manor."

**Damian**: "I told you he would."

**Riley**: "Kinda do miss Aunt Piper's cooking."

**Bianca**: "That is something one can always miss,"

**Chris**: "Who do you think taught me?"

**Pacey**: "Now all we have to do is make sure Valentine likes this idea."

**Riley**: saw how they didn't act as if hearing Valentine's name bothered them, "So you told them about her too?"

**Chris**: "We could always remember Valentine because we met her personally, but yea he told us that she's causing Parker trouble and we'll help with that too."

**Wyatt**: "You younger kids always like to forget us older kids like to help you guys out."

**Bianca**: "It's our job."

**Riley**: "Sorry that we're clueless."

-New Scene-

**DJ**: sat in front of the parents who were sending each other looks. "Can we tell me what's going on already? I'm getting nervous with all this quiet."

**Leo**: "Okay we're just going to tell you…"

**DJ**: "Cool."

**Phoebe**: Beating around the bush, "You know when you learned about magic?"

**DJ**: "Again I'm sorry for how I reacted." He shook his head at his past actions, he had literally, tried to throw bibles at Wyatt and Bianca trying to get them to read them, dragged Chris and Linn to church just to see if they were really good and when they didn't burn made them stay even though they both had hangovers and wanted to stay in bed, talked about poor kids in other countries with Parker and Nix trying to get them to make a spell to help everyone in the world getting both of them grounded after Parker did it, asked Pacey to heal some kid's leg when it broke during a game, learned he couldn't heal so he rushed over and asked Hank, he didn't understand the whole witches were bound by rules and they couldn't do certain things no matter how much they wanted to, though he understood quicker when his father grounded him until he got it. "But you should be happy to know I don't drag Chris and Linn to church anymore."

**Lyn**: Knowing her youngest daughter so well, "The only reason why you don't is because my youngest daughter is always passed out drunk with her best friend and waking them up is murder."

**Piper**: "Hey don't bad mouth my helpers."

**Frank**: "I can't believe that Lyn Jr. would rather cook for Pipes with Chris than ever cook for me."

**Henry**: "Might have to do with the fact that Chris is there, he is a little charmer like his father."

**Piper**: "Please I made the first move, Robin over there was too chicken." Calling her husband by his middle name.

**Leo**: Ran his hand through his hair, "Dear lord, I still haven't lived that down! Astrid over here likes to forget that I made up for it!"

**Prue**: "Don't expect her to neither, Andy hasn't forgiven me for not going to his first football game when we went to high school."

**Andy**: "It was the time I was going to ask you to date me!"

**Prue**: "It is not my fault that I had to deal with little sister problems."

**Phoebe**: "Hey I was busy kicking some punks ass for making a slight comment about my body."

**Paige**: Shook her head, "And you try to blame Paige on me."

**Parker**: limping her way into the room, "I love it when I get tossed around in this family no one ever wants to claim me, whenever I hang around Nix or any other girl in this family they pretend I'm not family and don't get me started on the men, before I was going to marry stupid Damian who is denying me sex, I couldn't date anyone but stupid DJ or David because they'd bring their over protective asses over there and ruin my dates. But if I try to talk to them at magic school oh no they had no idea who Paige Valentín even was! I knew I was adopted."

**Coop**: "Paige, quit overreacting."

**Parker**: Marching up to the coffee table, "I love how you didn't deny it." Picking up the book, "Excuse me I'm going to go blow up the attic."

**Piper**: "Then you don't need the book." Parker ignored her, "Paige!" She turned to Phoebe, "That's your stubborn ass daughter."

**Phoebe**: "Let's not get started on your stubborn ass daughter."

**DJ**: "Not to cut in, but can we get back to what you wanted to tell me?"

**Frank**: "Okay, DJ, best we just say it."

**DJ**: "Okay just say it."

**Andy**: "Somewhere in your family there is a gene though this gene doesn't affect you because you're male," DJ nodded his head to show that he was understanding him so far, "But this gene does affect Gabby, because she's female,"

**DJ**: "What are you trying to say?"

**Eva**: "DJ, your sister is magical."

**DJ**: "That's not possible, no one in my family is magical we're all mortal."

**Derek**: "Though that is true, but your dad has helped us with a lot of magical things over the years."

**Piper**: "One time he helped us with something that had to do with him leaving his body and getting into the ring with Leo in a champion fight he lost so Leo could escape don't worry nothing happened to him, but we think that the time away from his body might have done something to him and he must of took in magic somehow."

**DJ**: "Are you saying my dad is magical?"

**Prue**: "No, we talked about this, that he and you can't because you're males."

**DJ**: "Is she a witch? A demon what is she?"

**Lyn**: "She's—"

Frankie, Jay, and Gabby entered the room, all three of them laughing at something. They stopped walking and laughing as DJ turned his head slowly he took one look at Gabby and his mouth fell open.

**Gabby**: "DJ,"

**DJ**: He couldn't believe his eyes, "W-w-what are you wearing?"

**Gabby**: Looking down at herself she was dressed in armor and boots, and she thought she looked pretty cool, so strong in that armor hell, she felt it all this power that she never knew or thought she could ever have, and she was loving every second of it, "Magical armor,"

**DJ**: stood up, "Come here," She walked with him to the kitchen, "Why the hell are you wearing magical armor?"

**Gabby**: "DJ, I'm magical, did the sisters explain that?"

**DJ**: "They did but I mean," He looked at her almost as if she was a different person and not his baby sister his only sibling, "What are you?"

**Gabby**: "I'm a Valkyrie, only women can be one so you're safe I guess. Well I mean yea you're safe because I know you couldn't be magical you're not good at hiding things. Hell, you with powers is something no person on this planet things your ready for so don't worry you won't ever get any."

**DJ**: "You've lost your mind." Gabby said nothing and he started to pull out his hair, "You can't be a Valk-whatever the hell! Your supposed to be mortal like me, normal Gabby. Not…"

**Gabby**: Feeling some rage from out of nowhere, she knew he was going to find this hard but to act as if this was a curse as if she was a walking plague, "I'm not normal DJ, and there's nothing wrong with that!"

**DJ**: "I can't talk to you right now."

**Gabby**: "Why because you hate the fact that your little sister is magical? We both know that you have problems with magical people. I know that you just barely started trusting Damian again, because you just learned he was a demon, well I knew already because he trusted me, DJ, hell it isn't even about trust he knew I wouldn't freak out and call him names like you did." She shook her head, "You know, DJ, you only fear what you don't understand and you like not understanding things you think that it'll keep you safe in the end but it'll get you hurt. I unlike Damian won't just let you treat me any different because you don't understand me."

DJ was about to say something when the Halliwell cousins and Underwoods orbed into the room.

**Damian**: "Gabby?"

**Gabby**: "Excuse me, I have to go somewhere I'm trusted and liked." Sending her brother a hurt look, "Hell, understood."

**DJ**: Grabbed his head, "Crap, its 'turning into a woman' time all over again." Shook his head, "I get that she's going through changes doesn't she get I understand that this just came out of nowhere and I'd like a bit of time to wrap my head around this."

DJ walked out of the kitchen through the back door, Damian shook his head and followed him.

**Reese**: Out loud, "That was Gabby Morris?"

**Hazel**: "Yea, I'm going to go see what Parker is up to."

**Riley**: "I'll tag along."

**Lex**: As they left the kitchen, "Riley is trying to make a move on my sister!"

**Hank**: Grabbing his best friend in a side hug, "What have I told you, man? Us Halliwells…"

**Lex**: "Yea, yea, Hank, I know you Halliwells can be trusted with woman."

They walked into the living room.

**Prue**: "I still say it was your fault. Why the hell did you talk about making the first move?"

**Leo**: "Because I would like to be forgiven about not doing it."

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "Not this again,"

**Chris**: "Why is it every time we walk into a room with all you people you're always talking about is the damn time this and that…"

**Linn**: "Chris don't get killed by our parents."

**Victor**: "Or grounded, you know your mom would love it if she grounded your old ass."

**Piper**: "Prue can you believe him, our father bad mouthing me?"

**Prue**: "Oh no, not Victor, he doesn't bad mouth anyone."

**Eva**: "I love how they all deny being sarcastic and pin the blame on Paige when they all are the same way."

**Phoebe**: "Eva, careful they're both crazy."

**Reese**: Got closer to Alex and whispered, "Yup, I feel like we're home already." She nodded and stopped a laugh.

**Sam**: "Family, let me introduce you," Pointing out who he was naming, "This is Aiden," He slightly waved, "Alice they're both twins."

**Alice**: "Regrettably."

**Aiden**: "Hey,"

**Alice**: "Come on, Aid you know I love you, you are just annoying sometimes. Like when you try and know everything."

**Alex**: "Overprotective ass is more like it. I can deal with nosiness that's not always a problem just tell him what you're up to and he'll leave you alone, he just wants to make sure you aren't in the Underworld looking for demons to kill for fun, but try and go on a date and he flips the fuck out." As her older brother threw her a look, "Who would say something so true?"

**Reese**: Laughed, "Good one, Lexi."

**Sam**: Shook his head but went on, "This is Alex and that's Reese, both are like Andrew and Paige, but worse."

**Pacey**: "No way someone is worse than Paige."

**Parker**: Walking into the room with Frankie and Jay, "See I knew it I was adopted!"

**Jay**: "Don't worry Parker we love you."

**Parker**: "Oh, Jr. Pacey, don't try and butter me up just so you can get into a piece of the action."

**Frankie**: "I don't think she wants our love, Jay, she thinks we're just saying things so we can join in the demon hunts."

**Bianca**: "Frank, you shouldn't even be allowed to leave your room much less join a union with Parker and her crazies."

**Jay**: Pulling Frankie to the side, "I think your sister wants us to join her band of crazies."

**Frankie**: "But I don't like going in places blind."

**Jay**: "Yes you do, we do it all the other times."

**Frankie**: "That's different we never had Gabby on our side when we did it."

**Jay**: "Gabby took care of herself nicely."

**Reese**: Walking next to them, "Except that was training and not real life."

**Frankie**: Turning to the kid who was his age, "Who are you?"

**Jay**: Sensing the good in him, "Chill, Frank."

**Frankie**: "He's got that look that screams I'm going to end up kicking his ass."

**Reese**: "I can already feel the love, name is Antony Reese Underwood and we're going to get along just great."

**Jay**: "Does he have that look that reminds you of Hazel?"

**Frankie**: "You mean that Oracle thingy?"

**Jay**: "Yup."

**Reese**: "That's because I am one." Looking around the room, "Where is Gabby anyway?"

**Frankie**: "In the front rethinking her family relations."

**Reese**: "We should help her, don't you think?"

**Frankie**: "Maybe she wants to be alone."

**Reese**: "No one ever wants to be alone."

The three of them sneaked out of the room.

**Mel**: "Parker, what's wrong with you?"

**Parker**: "I said I was adopted and no one said you aren't."

**Derek**: "We gave up on you seeing reason Parker."

**Lex**: "Where did you leave my sister and your brother?"

**Parker**: "Last time I saw them she was standing really close to Riley and they were talking about powers and then I think they were about to make out, because she kept giving him what us cupids like to call 'the look', you know when a person looks at another person with a hint of attraction and a hint of kiss me, but I could be wrong."

**Lex**: "HAZEL!"

**Hazel**: Walking down the stairs with Riley, "I still say I'm more right."

**Riley**: "But that doesn't make any sense I mean why, would a power bring so much burden yet so much power with it as well? Hell, look at Pacey he can see every past life he's ever lived in but that doesn't really help him when he needs it. So it only burden but your power it's almost like both, but why?"

**Hazel**: "Haven't you ever heard of Spiderman and that quote that has been forever ruined?"

**Riley**: With a full grin, "I love you, Marry Jane?"

**Hazel**: Shook her head, "Not the one I was going to say,"

Lex sighed as he felt their emotions attraction was very much there and so much more. He shook his head he knew that though Riley liked his sister but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her, and he had always felt protective of his little twin, he felt that it was his job to protect her from everything and that included heartache though he knew he might have been stopping happiness from growing.

**Nix**: Leaned close to him, "Let her be, maybe this is Alex's father maybe, this is her guy her soul mate."

**Lex**: "Woman, you are turning me soft."

**Nix**: "You were already like that before I got here."

Lex smiled.

**Prue**: "I'll introduce us then, I'm Prue this is my husband Andy and we are the parents of Andrew,"

**Pacey**: "My parents like to forget that I don't go by Andrew."

**Parker**: Whispered to Mel and Bella, "Because he's short, and uncle Andy is tall."

**Pacey**: "Hey I heard that!"

**Parker**: "Prove me wrong."

**Pacey**: "Always picking on me."

**Parker**: "How else am I supposed to show you I love you twin from another mother?"

**Pacey**: hugging her, "Parky, you're you again I've missed you!"

**Parker**: "Andrew, you are killing me watch the knee!"

**Phoebe**: Shook her head, "I'm Phoebe and I happen to be the mother of that one over there, Riley and two other people, my husband over here is named Coop."

Riley got a small smile on his face because she had just claimed him as her own.

**Piper**: "I'm Piper mother of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, Leo is my husband."

**Mel**: "Mom we talked about this, don't call me Melinda."

**Piper**: "Why do you kids not like your first names?"

**Wyatt**: "I don't have a problem with mine. Except that everyone likes to make fun of my name because I happen to be named after Dad's last name, but other than that I love Wyatt."

**Bianca**: "Self centered ass."

**Wyatt**: turned to her, "Be quiet you know you love Wyatt too."

**Bianca**: "That's why I call you Wy, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "You just called me Wyatt."

**Bianca**: "Oh brother."

**Chris**: "Mine is too long, plus Christopher is old fashioned."

**Piper**: "Your grandfather was born before War world one."

**Leo**: "Great you're making jokes to my age again."

**Wyatt**: "Come on old man you know we love you."

**Aiden**: Looked at Sam, "Before War World one?"

**Sam**: "Leo was a whitelighter when he first met Piper, they fell in love, and years later after some hardships, they had Wyatt and after some other things they had Chris then they had Mel, Leo is now an Elder, though he is less of a pain in the ass."

**Paige**: "I'm Paige the fun one," She saw the looks her sister sent her, "What? They should know I'm the fun one."

**Nix**: "Mom, you're not that fun."

**Hank**: "I won't comment,"

**Henry**: "Smart man."

**Paige**: "I never grounded your ass when you were younger,"

**Nix**: "Then you're the cool one, Aunt Phoebe is the fun one."

**Parker**: Still being hugged by Pacey, "No she's not, she always tries to ground me for nothing!"

**Pacey**: "Parker its always for something, you and me are bad together."

**Parker**: "You aren't allowed to come to my wedding anymore."

**Pacey**: "But I'm the bridesmaid."

**Parker**: "I forgot we did buy you that dress, so you can come again."

**Bella**: "Excuse me?" She turned to her boyfriend, "A dress Andrew?"

**Pacey**: "It is not a dress." He turned to his cousin, "It better not be a dress, PARKER!"

**Parker**: "All I have to say is you better shave your legs."

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "Mom why was Gabby wearing armor?"

**Piper**: "Because she's a Valkyrie."

**Emily**: "See why didn't mom get with one of those?"

**Bella**: "Because Valkyries are only women and because dad found her first."

**Emily**: "We don't have any powers that pack punches."

**Bella**: "No we do you just ignore dad when he talks about elf magic."

**Emily**: "I can't take anything he says when he's dressed in that elf suit seriously."

**Bella**: "And they call you mature."

**Nix**: "Why do you think she's dating my brother?"

**Hank**: "I am mature."

**Emily**: "No you aren't, which is why I love you."

**Hank**: "Did I ever tell you the joke about the tree and the man?"

**Emily**: "No."

**Eva**: Shook her head at those two, "I'm Eva and I'm the mother of Damian, Lex, and Hazel, married to this lug over here,"

**Derek**: Smiled to her, "I love you too."

**Lex**: "It's always fun to see your parents try to make out in front of you."

**Derek**: "I don't want to hear you talk you and Nix used to date and used to make out in front of us all the time."

**Lex**: "That's different, it wasn't gross when we used to do it."

Nix shook her head.

**Lyn**: "I'm mother to Bianca, Linn, and Frank married sadly to Mr. Hunter over there."

**Bianca**: "Dad, what did you do to mom now?"

**Frank**: "I might have woke her up for the hell of it."

**Lyn**: "No you woke me up to go on a hunt."

**Frank**: "You know before the kids you loved hunting."

**Lyn**: "Before the kids you weren't fat."

**Frank**: Faking hurt, "We talked about this you can't make fun of my fatness."

**Lyn**: "See what I have to put up with?"

**Wyatt**: "See that's what it was like being married to Bianca."

**Bianca**: "Yes, I made fun of your fat all the time, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "It's not fat!"

**Piper**: "Ignoring my oldest son now, why did you guys bring them here?"

**Mel**: "Well, we knew that if we wanted to deal with the dog who was after Riley we'd need their help."

**Prue**: "How did you figure that?"

**Nix**: Taking the book from Parker, "Well, I was doing research and I found the animal, his name Monstrum, means monster in English it says that he isn't supposed to be working for the source, but if his master is evil then so is he," Kept reading, "He follows every order his master gives him and he doesn't stop until he completes it."

**Phoebe**: "So he won't stop until he kills Riley."

**Riley**: "Yes and no," They looked at him, "The Source sent someone to command him to kill me but she herself didn't do it."

**Bella**: "What are you thinking Riley?"

**Riley**: "Nothing never mind." He looked away, if the source told the dog to kill him, then he was a goner but if it had just been the Seer he was in the clear he really needed to talk to Valentine and everyone else, he needed to inform them of the return of the Seer. He more likely was pulling the Source's strings, that's what Seers always did.

**Andy**: "So what are your powers?"

**Aiden**: "It's better if I show you." He cracked his fingers and shook his hands and held them close together and soon electricity started to form in between them, he shut his hands and it disappeared, "I can also control thunder you know when it's raining I can make it thunder."

**Alice**: "My turn." She closed her eyes and put out her hands and suddenly ice started to form itself on her palms, "I can control ice,"

**Hank**: "Parker can too."

**Parker**: "No I can only form it, she can control it." Saw as Alice used her hands to form a little dancer, "That's pretty cool."

**Alex**: She circled her hands over each other and fire started to form, "Fire control."

**Leo**: "You're elemental witches."

**Aiden**: "Yes,"

**Phoebe**: "So, their version of power of three is different than ours."

**Alice**: "I can answer that, ours is different than yours because you get your power of three from Melinda Warren but we get ours from a different Warren."

**Pacey**: "His named wouldn't happen to be Drew Warren would it?"

**Alice**: "It is."

**Parker**: Laughed, "Oh that's just funny."

**Sisters**: "What?"

**Parker**: "Pacey, care to explain your past self?"

**Pacey**: "I was Drew Warren, and I was married to a woman named Rachel, but I didn't love her, I loved another, her name was Alexandra Underwood."

**Aiden**: "That's one of our great times ten grandmothers. And who Alex is named after."

**Alex**: "Great I'm named after a home wrecker, ironic I think not."

**Pacey**: "Yes, so I had an affair and she became pregnant I wanted to do the right thing but she was already promised to some man who was wrong for her."

**Bella**: "You let her leave?"

**Pacey**: "I wasn't going to I was going to run away with her, but before I could get a chance to, she ran away to Los Angeles without me I spent the rest of that life searching for her, but I, he never found her again."

**Parker**: "Drew is the witch that they get their powers from, he was an elemental witch."

**Alex**: "I always knew our family was very unfaithful."

**Aiden**: Sighed, "Alex,"

**Alex**: "Look I know you like to pretend that dad cheating on your mom doesn't affect us but face facts Aiden we're not really related. Your mom isn't my mom. We don't look that much alike."

**Paige**: "That doesn't matter really because the magic your father has it was given to you and through him you are bound together forever."

**Sam**: "Trust that she knows what she's talking about, she's gone through it too."

**Piper**: "Except it didn't take mom's death for the truth to come out, we learned about Paige later in life, and you guys…"

**Aiden**: "Alex grew up with us we always thought she was our sister. Except one day mom was drunk or mad or both and she just started to tell us the truth and Dad didn't deny any of it."

**Alice**: turned to Alex, "Even so she is our sister."

**Alex**: "I know that I'm your sister, it's just sometimes I don't feel like I really am, dad's gone and he was the only thing that tied us together well him and magic but I don't want to just be tied together by magic."

**Alice**: "You're not, you're bound to us by love, too Alex, like Aiden told you we don't love you any less now that we know the truth."

**Alex**: "You promise?"

**Aiden**: "Oh yea."

She smiled to him.

-New Scene-

Gabby was sitting on the front steps of the manor she was wearing her normal clothes looking down at her hands, in them was a Valkyrie necklace, if she pushed the gem in the middle then she would turn back into her Valkyrie form if she took it off she was normal again almost as if she was powerless but even without the necklace she could still feel the power that ran in her veins. She shook her head she didn't understand why DJ didn't understand that this wasn't something to be ashamed about this was a gift a huge one.

**Reese**: "He's just confused, he doesn't know what he says and that it's hurting you whenever he looks at you the way he did."

**Gabby**: turned to find Frankie Jay and some new guy standing next to each other the new guy was cute, he had light blue eyes and short curly black hair. "So you're the new guy huh?"

**Reese**: "Antony, but you all call me Reese,"

**Jay**: sat down next to her, "You okay?"

**Gabby**: "I knew he was going to have a hard time with this, but I didn't know it was going to be this hard."

**Frankie**: Sitting on the other side of her, "You know when I first told this girl I was magical she laughed at me, called me crazy and told me she never wanted to see me again."

**Gabby**: "What does that have to do with me and DJ?"

**Jay**: "You told someone you were magical?"

**Frankie**: "Next day she called me up and said she was sorry, she didn't mean to call me crazy it was just a shock, you know you being magical doesn't sound real."

**Jay**: "Was it Lorie?"

**Frankie**: Ignoring his best friend, "Anyway, we got to talking and I found out she was magical too, she had thought that I was making fun of her."

**Gabby**: "DJ isn't magical."

**Jay**: "So it was Lorie?"

**Reese**: "I think what he means is, right now you're feeling like DJ will never look at you the same, he made some comments and you made some too, but he's your brother things happen but nothing changes that." He sat down on the lower steps, "Look when I was younger I was scared of my powers, I thought that I was going to hurt anyone I touched, I thought that I was going to burn my room and everything near me. I even wore gloves for a week, that was until my sister Alex had a chat with me, she told me, that even though I was different, than her and my older siblings that they loved me for me. I'm not like them, I mean Alex may not be fully related to Alice and Aid or me but they're like each other, they are elemental witches while me, I can mess with molecules, and I'm an Oracle. If I get angry or upset my hands turn red and they can burn through anything, I once burned my sister Alice when I was lying about not being afraid of some demon that scared the holly crap out of me. I mean come on anyone would be afraid of a guy that jumps out of your closet at two in the morning screaming death to witches." The teens nodded, "Look what I'm trying to say is, I know right now you think that your relationship with your brother will forever be destroyed, but truth be told he loves you and you love him yes right now he's confused but I promise you when he sees the error of his ways he'll come running to help you deal with your new responsibilities."

**Gabby**: "You're right,"

**Frankie**: "Can you really burn things with your hand and not make fire through it?"

**Reese**: "Yea, conjured an athame," Frankie conjured one and handed it to Reese, he closed his eyes and thought of things that angered him, learning that his sister Alex wasn't completely his, learning that he couldn't go to magic school because his father didn't want him to go, learning that his father was dead and knowing somehow he could have stopped it if he hadn't been drunk that night, suddenly the athame was being melted away in his hand, "See."

**Frankie**: Took the athame that no longer had a blade, "That's fucking cool,"

**Jay**: "So because you're an Oracle you know?"

**Reese**: "About the prophecy, yea, I know and don't worry I'm in."

**Frankie**: "I think this is going to be a kick ass partnership don't you agree?"

**Others**: "Yea!"

-New Scene-

**Aiden**: looked down at his watch then turned to Alice who smiled to him. "We're going to do this."

**Alice**: "What following in mom and dad's footsteps?"

**Aiden**: "Yea,"

**Alice**: "Why do you act as if that's a bad thing?"

**Aiden**: "Isn't it?"

**Alice**: "Aren't you dating this girl named Claire James who happens to be a demon?"

**Aiden**: "That's different, hey you know let's stop talking about my dates let's talk about you and your Logan Jax."

**Alice**: "Very funny, Aiden,"

**Nix**: "Who's Logan Jax?"

**Alex**: "Our whitelighter, that has a huge crush on Alice and who Alice thinks has a nice ass."

**Parker**: Looking at Chris, "That isn't going to work,"

**Chris**: "It will it'll call him from where ever he is and he'll be forced to come."

**Pacey**: "I feel a little bad for this guys, I mean we're killing a dog,"

**Hank**: "Pacey, you can't think like that,"

**Lex**: "Yea, do you want him to kill, Mr. Flirty?"

**Hazel**: "Lex, what the hell is the matter with you?"

**Lex**: "I don't like the way he looks at you."

**Hazel**: "Lex, let's get something straight, Derek Lexton Nicoli-Tiernan, I don't say anything to you about the girls you've dated before Nix, hell I never insult your brain nor have I ever said anything about your love life, look he isn't perfect, he's half demon and he's got issues of the heart and he is somewhat scared of commitment, but he accepts me for me."

**Lex**: "Okay but me and him, are going to have a talk about if he hurts you I will rip his man parts to pieces."

**Hazel**: "Fine even though he won't hurt me for a long time coming,"

**Lex**: "I hate your power."

**Hazel**: "Me too, Lex, but I promise he's my guy just like Nix is your girl."

**Lex**: "I can't fault that reasoning."

**Wyatt**: "Do we have the potion and spell?"

**Chris**: "Yes we just need Parker to leave now, and Riley to get here now."

**Parker**: "I'm not going anywhere."

**Hank**: Picked up his baby cousin, "Come on, Paige, time to go hang with the parents."

**Parker**: "This isn't fair!"

**Hank**: Carried her out of the attic, "Come on, Park, you know you love us!"

**Parker**: "Put me down, Gorilla!"

**Pacey**: shook his head at his cousin, "I don't envy Hank right now."

**Bella**: "Why would you envy him? He's dating Emily, and I've heard that she's half elf."

**Emily**: "You're half elf too."

**Bella**: "You forget that I don't mind being half elf."

**Emily**: "I still don't see how it's something to be proud of."

**Bella**: "You just haven't learned that acid powder that dad was teaching us and now you're mad about it."

**Emily**: "It's not my fault I suck at being an elf hell whenever the elves are having trouble I make Parker go deal with them."

**Alice**: "You know elves?"

**Bella**: "Me and Emily happen to be part elf."

**Aiden**: "Really, but you're our height?"

**Emily**: "We're half witch."

**Alex**: "Excuse my brother he works in art. Otherwise known as brainless."

**Pacey**: "You work in art? I'm an artist."

**Aiden**: "I'm an Art dealer I go around the world buy expensive art for clients."

**Pacey**: "How cool is that job?"

**Aiden**: "Pretty cool, all expenses paid,"

**Alex**: Shook her head, "Men and their art."

**Mel**: "What do you work in Alex?"

**Alex**: "By day I'm a college student by night I go to Shimmer to get inspiration, I'm trying to write a novel it has yet to work out well writers block is all I'm saying,"

**Mel**: "I'm a reporter and trust me sometimes I just want to bang my head against the desk."

Alex laughed.

**Linn**: "What do you do Alice?"

**Alice**: "I'm a bartender at Shimmer."

**Bianca**: "So, Claire let's you work there even though she's a demon and you're a witch?"

**Alice**: "Claire and Sebastian aren't like other demons, you may not believe this but they're pretty cool and nice."

**Wyatt**: "We believe you my best friend is a demon," Looking around the room, "Where is Damian?"

-New Scene-

Riley was sitting on the sofa tapping his hand on the coffee table, wondering what his mother wanted to talk about; she had pulled him out of the attic and asked him to join her in the living room alone. So, there they were silence surrounded them and neither one of them knew what to talk about. Riley wanted nothing more than anything to tell her the truth, but he knew Valentine didn't want that, she didn't know how to be accepted by her.

Valentine had only ever dealt with a mother who died early and younger Phoebe both were nothing like this Phoebe. She lived longer than his mother and she was more wiser than younger Phoebe, so maybe this Phoebe would see through his not being raised here in her reality and see that he was her son Coop. Phoebe was standing in front of him she smiled to him and wondered how much like Cole he really was, she could look into his eyes and see that not all of him was like Cole she could see some of herself in him too, and that made her want to smile. She sat down next to him.

**Phoebe**: "So, Riley, did you find a place to stay?"

**Riley**: He looked down to his hands he didn't know how to talk to her, he could talk to anyone but her, including his dad, but to talk to Phoebe it hurt, she his mother had passed away, the Coop from Valentine's present had never died, but Riley had lost his mother and that pain didn't go away, but here she was as if she had never died, though here reminded himself she never died. Ryan had never killed her he had never turned evil. "No,"

**Phoebe**: She nodded to herself, as if confirming something, "Tell me about yourself."

**Riley**: "Well I'm allergic to peanuts, highly scared of the dark, uh, I'm kick ass with spells, I couldn't make a potion to save my life but my spells work all the time. And I'm half Cole."

**Phoebe**: "You can change your form?"

**Riley**: "Well…" he sighed and nodded his head, "Yea, I can."

**Phoebe**: "Show me,"

**Riley**: "I don't think…"

**Phoebe**: She put her hand over his, "Show me,"

He nodded and stood up, he closed his eyes and suddenly his formed changed he was still wearing the same clothes as before but his skin color was dark red skin with black dark circles around his eyes, his hair was grown out long and his nails long and black.

The sisters walked into the room.

**Prue**: "Phoebe watch out."

**Phoebe**: Stood up, "It's okay, I asked him to do it." She stood up and walked over to Riley, "What is your name?"

**Riley**: "My name is Riley,"

**Piper**: "So unlike Cole you control the monster?"

**Riley**: "We are one, if I get vanquished so does the human side, so does the witch side, we all feel pain and we all feel love."

**Phoebe**: "You look like Cole but you aren't him, do you understand Riley?"

**Riley**: turned back to his human form, "Do you really mean that?"

**Phoebe**: Touched his face, "I do."

**Riley**: "You don't know how much I feared you might think that I'm like Cole, I thought maybe if she thought I was like Cole that maybe I should stay away that I would live with you that I'd pretend that it didn't hurt when I…" he looked down, "Victor and Sam said I could call them both Grandpas, and Parker's been nice so have the other cousins, Coop even let me call him Coop and I just… I don't know what to you call you but I don't want to pressure you into anything, I'm not but I would like…" He looked away from her and, "I could never turn evil because I'd rather die, but there is always potential for me to change,"

**Phoebe**: "Riley, I know you're not like Cole, and I know that you're good. And I know that you're scared because you don't know what I'm feeling."

**Riley**: "I do I am an empath like you."

**Phoebe**: "Then you know I love the idea of having another son."

**Riley**: "You mean that too?"

**Phoebe**: Nodding her head, "You can call me mom," She smiled at his smile and though she didn't know why it reminded her of Coops, "I want you to stay here, Riley."

**Riley**: "What will Ryan say?"

**Phoebe**: "He'll get mad but he'll get over it, look, Riley, I owe you a family, I know that living with Cole…"

**Riley**: "He was great, he helped me understand myself, and I miss him everyday, I didn't tell Coop because I don't want you to think that I'm like him."

**Phoebe**: hugged him, "Hey Cole was a good man, he just lost his way, but I promise you I won't let you lose your way."

**Riley**: "Thanks mom."

Phoebe smiled she liked the way that sounded.

**Elder**: "Excuse me, but I need to cut it."

They both pulled apart from each other, the sister got closer to Phoebe and Riley.

**Piper**: "Way to ruin a happy family reunion."

**Elder**: "I did not mean to, but I and the other Elders feel as if we as well owe Mr. Halliwell a gift."

**Riley**: "What kind of gift?"

**Elder**: "Us Elders feel somewhat responsible for you not coming here earlier."

**Paige**: "Of course you had something to do with him not coming,"

**Elder**: Ignoring Paige's comment, "So, we are willing to imprint you the knowledge of what has happened in this reality, you know historical events family issues a list of powers and a job."

**Riley**: "You'd zap into my mind everything that has happened in this world as if what I was a part of it?"

**Elder**: "No, as if someone showed you what happened."

**Riley**: "Okay, I'll take the offer, but what type of job? Because I don't want to be a janitor."

**Elder**: "Anything you wish."

**Riley**: Got a smile on his face, "Anything?" Seconds later Riley shook his head. "Man that hurt, everything is moving again."

**Piper**: "Here drink this."

**Riley**: "Thanks,"

**Prue**: "So what did you choose?"

**Riley**: Drinking the potion it helped calm his head, "You're looking at a firefighter."

**Paige**: "Really?"

**Riley**: "Yes, I always thought they were cool, I mean they are the definition of hero, of good."

**Phoebe**: Shook her head at her son, "I know you'll be the best firefighter ever."

**Riley**: "Thanks, mom, I will be."

-New Scene-

DJ was sitting in his apartment looking down at his empty shot glass. Damian walked into the room and shut the door; he turned to find his friend in his living room getting drunk.

**Daman**: "Dude, why the hell are you here getting drunk instead of talking to Gabby?"

**DJ**: Poured more liquor into his shot glass, "Well let me see, my sister is magical, she thinks that because I've had misgivings with magical beings the main one being you, that I can't understand her, that I look at her differently." He drank the shot, "But let's speak the truth, the real reasons I'm here in my dimly lit apartment is because I've come to the realization that all us older siblings come to. I can't fight her battles for her anymore, and I have to face the truth that demons will always be after her and there's nothing I can do to help her, because I'm just a mortal."

**Damian**: Took a seat next to him, "I know what you're going through."

**DJ**: "But you're magical you get to go out there and fight alongside them, you get to protect them from demons that want their heads on sticks."

**Damian**: Poured himself a shot, "When I found out Hazel was an Oracle I was shitting bricks I can't help her with that power, it's something hardly found and to find a gypsy with that power is even more rare." He looked "I felt helpless, hell she has nightmares and I'm just supposed be okay with that, I can't be, no matter how much I have to be. It's my job as her brother to protect her, and now that she has that power, I couldn't fight the future hell I couldn't stop her waking up night after night screaming, I could just help her deal with it, day by day."

**DJ**: Poured his friend a drink, "Talk about being helpless."

**Damian**: Clicked glasses with him, "Yea." He drank the shot, "But I do it everyday, help her in other ways, she falls in love I make sure the guy is a good one hell the one she deserves. Some things in this world we can help them with, trust me Gabby is going to need you more than ever, she has to tell your folks and you know how your parents get when something concerns Gabby."

**DJ**: "What are you saying?"

**Damian**: "Help her explain what she's is now," he put down the glass, "It's the only thing as her brother that you can control, helping her when she needs it."

He shimmered away and DJ looked to his glass shaking his head he jumped up and rushed out the door knowing Damian was right.

-New Scene-

Parker looked at her Aunt Piper who was standing next to the oven making tea for the rest of the Aunts. Lyn was looking through the book just for fun; Frank, Coop, and Derek were looking at the television watching a poker game while Leo, Henry, and Andy were talking about something. Pierce in Henry's arms was playing with a necklace his father had on.

**Valentine**: "This is nice, just sitting around doing nothing."

**Parker**: Rolled her eyes, "Your sarcasm is just a real super treat to listen to every freaking second of the day."

**Valentine**: "Why are we butting heads so much?"

**Parker**: Listing the reason on her fingers, "Let me think, one you're hiding something from me and you think I'm too stupid to know that you're hiding something even though I'm not stupid. Two you just get the anger out of me for no reason, three I'm right handed when all I've ever been my whole life was left handed and oh yeah, you annoy the holy hell out of me just by saying one word, Paige, as if it is a disgrace to be known by Paige."

**Valentine**: "At least you have pride in your name but let's not lie you're angry with me because of something else."

**Parker**: "Max,"

**Valentine**: "What about him?"

**Parker**: "Well when someone wakes up thinking about one of their best friends in a romantic setting it sort of makes them grossed out, but I can't be grossed out because I feel half of your feelings."

**Valentine**: "We were in love, you know."

**Parker**: "And then you learned he didn't love you he was playing you, yeah I saw that memory too."

**Valentine**: "Sometimes, Paige, you have no idea what it's like, to have grown through so much, you have it so sweet, I've died every second I see you with Damian, when all you are is a replacer."

**Parker**: "Yea I know that, but the thing is, Valentine I'm here and I'm not going anywhere,"

**Valentine**: "Neither am I."

**Parker**: "Now why would you have to go and say some hurtful things like that?"

**Henry**: cutting off Parker's talks with Valentine, "Parks," She turned to him, "Can I ask you something, and you promise not to give me hell for asking?"

**Parker**: "I never give you hell, Uncle Henry, remember you like me."

**Henry**: looking at Pierce who was eating his necklace, "Anyway, so I've been wondering," She blinked waiting for him to finish, "When exactly is this wedding of yours going to happen?"

**Parker**: "In two weeks and I can't wait for it to be over with."

**Andy**: Shaking his head, only Parker would say that she couldn't wait till it was over with and not for it to get there, "Any reason?'

**Parker**: "One, because I can't go visit Damian in the night because people named Silver think we can't keep our hands off each other, which isn't true, I can keep my hands to myself, and also because she is annoying I don't know if you know this, Uncle Andy, but Piper can be a controlling bitch."

**Paige**: "I've said the same thing about your Aunt." Piper shot her baby sister a look. "What? you can be annoying."

**Phoebe**: "Not as annoying as Prue."

**Parker**: Cutting off her Aunt Prue from getting into a fight with her mom, "I find it odd how I say one thing about my sister and that gets them fighting."

**Leo**: "Trust me, Parker, you get over it quickly."

**Lyn**: Looking up from the book, "How does anyone find demons in this book?"

**Eva**: "Doesn't it have a table of contents?"

**Prue**: Shaking her head and flipping the page, "No, this book needs to be organized better, it doesn't even have page numbers, how the hell the kids find demons, I don't know."

**Parker**: "Oh that's easy we look in the index." They all looked at her as if she was crazy, "What?"

**Phoebe**: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head and not your leg?"

**Parker**: Rubbing her head, "I did hit it a little but…"

**Prue**: "Parker, there isn't an index."

**Parker**: "Yes there is," She reaches for the book and moves to the last page, "See index," She points to the page's title.

**Piper**: Walking up, "When was there an index?"

**Parker**: "Grandma wrote it one of the times Grams was off yelling at me or one of the guys."

**Phoebe**: "And why didn't she tell us about it?"

**Parker**: "Because you people are retired?"

The men laughed.

**Eva**: "Phoebe, I don't think I like your daughter."

**Phoebe**: "I've heard that before."

**Coop**: "Hey don't bad mouth my little demon just because she speaks the truth. And you old ladies can't handle the fact the kids have taken over your jobs."

**Prue**: smirking at her brother-in-law, "Says the man that sent his two oldest to live in New York City so they wouldn't take his title of best cupid of the west."

**Coop**: "Hey I didn't send Ryan and Silver anywhere they wanted to leave, something about their mother being a little bit attached to them at the hip, the only kid, of mine that could take over my job is Parker and she hates being a cupid I'm safe."

**Parker**: Smiles to her father, "Thanks daddy. And I don't hate being a cupid it's just the people the cupids force me to make love each other sometimes shouldn't be together or have given up on love, Wyatt and B is all I'm saying."

**Leo**: "The cupids asked you to fix those two?"

**Parker**: "They didn't ask me, I asked to be assigned to them, they were going to put it on a newbie but I felt sorry for the guy. I love Wy and B and I don't even want to touch their love lives."

**Lyn**: "Well, at least we know in your hands everything should be fine."

**Parker**: "Yup, I'm going to play hard ball with both of them and if they don't like it tough shit I'm about tired of their stupid mood swings and goo-goo eyes, hell after them I'm going to finish Chris and Linn I'm very close to getting Chris to see that Linn likes him, once I get him to open his eyes he'll begging me to either stop setting her up on dates or set her up with him."

**Piper**: "And you think that is going to work? You know your cousin."

**Parker**: "That is exactly why it will work, because I know Perry very well and once I lay my trap they'll all fall down!" She did an evil laugh. "Hell, if you need proof of my evilness ask Bella if Biff was real and ask Pacey who gave him the idea to ask Hazel to be his fake girlfriend and they think I don't do anything for them."

**Coop**: "That's my little demon."

**Derek**: "I find it funny how Coop calls Parker little demon and Silver mini princess."

**Parker**: "Uncle Derek, don't you go around and making my dad change my nickname he knows me just fine, besides who the hell wants to be called mini princess? I eat mini princesses for breakfast." She smirked, "And they're tasty too."

**Mel**: "Great we leave Paige alone with the folks for a second and here she is speaking ill of our nicknames."

**Nix**: "Speak for yourself I'm so unloved that I don't have a nickname."

**Henry**: "Sure you do, Nix, it's who the hell is that girl?"

**Paige**: hit the back of her husband's head, "Will you quit teasing her? She is going to think we love her less than Hank and Emma."

**Nix**: "You do love me less."

**Paige**: "Baby girl, you know that isn't true. I love you a tiny bit more; you remind me of me, so don't go around getting any ideas of me loving you less. Yes, I like to tease you because I know you don't take anything I say to the heart." She turned to her husband, "Henry do you want to tell our baby girl anything?"

**Henry**: "What? She knows I love her, I'd kill for Nixie, hell where do you think you got your nickname from Hank? I laugh at that though. Yes Hank couldn't say Phoenix to save his life and Phoebe was even harder, he called your Aunt Phoebe, Phee, and he was starting to call you that too, but I told the big gorilla he couldn't call you Phee and your sister Poo, see that's how all you kids called your Aunt Prue, Poo." He laughed at that and Prue glared at him. "What? Prue, you love me."

**Prue**: "No, I only keep you around because Paige likes you if she didn't I would have gotten rid of you years ago."

**Piper**: "You can't get rid of Henry then who would tell us jokes?"

**Henry**: "Exactly!"

**Nix**: "Well seeing as no one calls me Phee and Emma isn't Poo," she laughed at that, "but that is funny, who gave him the idea to call me Nix?"

**Henry**: "That was me, I said Hank Jr., call your older sister Emma, but he could only manage Em, then I said call your baby sister Nix and he could manage that how he couldn't mange Emma I don't know he's not so bright," He turned to Pierce, "Please be smarter than your older brother, okay bud?"

**Nix**: "Of course he's going to be smarter than Hank." She picked up her baby brother, "Right? Brainy, you're the smart child."

**Parker**: "Nix, we spoke about this his name is Pierce."

**Nix**: "I like Brainy."

**Leo**: "You know we love you a lot right, Mel?"

**Mel**: "Dad, I'm your favorite I know I'm loved."

**Parker**: "Anyway, what are you hookers doing here?"

**Nix**: "We were going to bring you to the attic party but if you want to sulk about your knee with the old people we will leave you."

**Parker**: Hearted right next to her cousins, "What's this leave Paige you speak of how mean can you be to me in one day? You already kicked me out of the attic so I have no clue what the game plan even is or if we even have a game plan." Sending them both looks, she had left her lackeys with Wyatt and he didn't even know the meaning of the word 'plan' much less prepare, "We do have a game plan right?" She sighed in relief once they nodded their heads; "Thank god, I thought leaving you lackeys alone with Andrew and Wyatt would mean the end of all my hard work."

**Derek**: "What hard work?"

**Parker**: "Do you know how hard it is to get these pack of wild animals to listen to me? They judge me because of my age."

**Nix**: "You know, I don't like it when you get hurt, you always whine afterwards."

**Parker**: moving the crushes under her arms, "I have weapons!"

**Mel**: Smiled, "Just zip it and come on."

**Nix**: Handed her brother to her father, "Here, Dad, take brainy."

-New Scene-

**Frank**: walked into magic school as if he owed the place, Jay on his right side and Reese on his left. "This is magic school," Turning to Reese, "Are you sure you've never been here?"

**Reese**: Looking around the school mesmerized, the hallways were empty right now because school time was over with, even so in his mind he could see it all, how students rushed to class with smiles on their faces ready and willing to learn more about magic. A smile formed on his face, "Only in my dreams."

**Jay**: "It's not like Harry Potter or anything, we don't fly on broomsticks."

**Reese**: "I figured that."

**Frankie**: "So, Reese, how do you like being related to powerful beings?"

**Reese**: "They're down to earth I can remember when Aiden used to beat me when it was my birthday. And Alice used to and still does make me soup when I get sick, not to mention me and Lexi get into trouble all the time."

**Jay**: "Awe birthday socks, and soup."

**Frankie**: "Yea painful."

**Jay**: "You have two sisters."

**Frankie**: "Have you met my sisters? One teaches defense class the other would kick my ass with words and has."

**Jay**: Shaking his head, "Child abuse is very tragic."

**Reese**: Entered the library, it was filled with different books his eyes wide, "Wow, what a collection."

**Frankie**: "You like to read?"

**Reese**: "Different cultures of magic interest me, I mean it's cool Jay is half whitelighter and your full phoenix and look at Gabby she's a freaking Valkyrie, and I'm an Oracle but look at us we have banded together or at least have to band together to help save this person who's lost her soul this is freaking cool."

**Jay**: Laughs, "Looks like we found our researcher."

**Reese**: Smiled, "So I'm in then right?"

**Jay**: "Yea you seem like a cool guy, why not?"

Frankie shook his head he could see the trouble they were going to get into.

-New Scene-

**Parker**: turned to her family and sent them all a sarcastic smile, "So we've all lost our minds then?"

**Wyatt**: "Parker, I know you don't like this plan, but be happy we made a plan."

**Parker**: Blinked and turned to her older cousins and their friends, "You listened to him do you understand how wrong that is? Wyatt you listened to Wyatt he didn't learn how to tie his shoes until he was seven!" She turned to her older-older cousins, "You people should be ashamed of yourselves listening to a stupid teddy bear!" She turned to her brother who was staring off into space, "And you, I thought you had more of a brain! No I find out you are just like Ryan and Silver, clueless!"

**Nix**: Knew she would behave this way, the plan wasn't that great, "Are you done?"

**Parker**: "Sadly yes, but only because my arms hurt," She sat down on the sofa and rubbed her arms, "I hate crushes."

**Wyatt**: Cracked his neck, " Alrighty," He turned to his brother, "Chris, do the honors."

**Riley**: "Shouldn't I do the honors? He is after me."

**Chris**: "Let's just risk you getting hurt not your life," He unfolded the paper, "Bad enough we're letting you be in the room, if it was up to Parker you'd be downstairs with the Aunts."

**Parker**: "What I like newbie." Riley threw her a look, "I give everyone nicknames, right now Newbie is yours, give me time and you shall gain a real one,"

**Pacey**: Under his breath, "Just hope that she doesn't name you after an imperfection, her nicknames stick."

**Parker**: "Oh zip it, Fatty, you know you like your nickname."

**Chris**: Rolled his eyes and started to read the spell, "_Monstrum beast of monsters beast of hate and rage we summon you here and now come monster of monsters_." He turned to give his older brother a look, "Why did we let Wyatt write the spell?"

**Wyatt**: "Because it works."

**Bianca**: Was about to say it didn't work when Monstrum shimmered into the room, though he looked a little different, there was a hidden kindness in his eyes unseen before, Riley turned to look at him confused, again he knew only he saw the kindness in the evil dog's eyes, for only he himself had ever been in his position, "Well look at that it worked."

**Aiden**: Holding the potion in his hands, "Let's get this over with I have an art gallery to get too."

**Alice**: "And I have work."

**Alex**: "And I have a beer waiting for me."

They went to throw the potion when out of nowhere Vanquish ran into the room.

**Nix**: "Pacey, control the dog."

**Pacey**: "Two times in a week he's gotten up."

**Parker**: Sat up, "Both when Monstrum was here."

**Pacey**: Walked over to Vanquish, "Come on boy, it's okay, we're going to deal with him I promise he won't hurt anyone."

But Vanquish wouldn't budge he just kept looking back at Monstrum something in his eyes caught Riley's. He took a step closer to both dogs.

**Hazel**: "Riley."

**Riley**: "It's okay." Something hit him and he focused his mind on reading Vanquish's and soon he was left opened mouthed. But he knew what he had to do. "Don't kill him, he's bound to kill me by the Queen of the Underworld, but he doesn't really understand why she wants me dead."

**Linn**: "You can talk to dogs?"

**Riley**: "No, at least I haven't been able to do that until now." He walked over to Vanquish the dog looked into his eyes, "He says their brothers, him and Monstrum, that they've been destined to protect us Halliwells, he says that Monstrum has just lost his way, and is trying to get the Queen to the side she belongs too…" He looked confused, "Our side…," He bent down and looked at the other dog, "I don't understand if she should be here then why did she agree to live down there if she wants to come home? Then why damn herself for eternity? Or at least for however long we have left?"

The dog looked deeper into his eyes and Riley found his answer.

**Mel**: She gulped, "What's the Queen's name?"

**Riley**: "He doesn't know it, he just knows she hates it, being the queen. At first he thought she loved it, that the power was the thing that kept her there, that the idea of love held her to the crown but now torturing the demons has even gotten boring for her, it's almost as if she's being used almost as if she's forced to stay there though that is not what her heart desires." He looked back at Monstrum, "She needs me dead, does she not?"

**Valentine**: Took hold of Parker, she had been fighting for control, not because she wanted to take over but she wanted to talk to her brother for a second, before he gave his life for another Halliwells, he may have been half demon but he had the honor of a lion, "Riley."

**Riley**: Looked up to her and he saw her blue eyes, "Don't worry I didn't fight my way out of that place just to die here, but I have an idea. One that benefits; your Queen, you and us," He turned to Bianca, "Can you give me an athame?" She summoned one and handed it to him, he cracked his neck and his knuckles taking in a deep breath he cut a piece of his palm and his skin sliced off, "That hurt a lot more than I thought it would have," Again he cracked his neck his back on his family, he shape shifted his hand into his alter ego Balthazar Jr. and again he cut his palm and his flesh fell down he turned his hand back to normal and picked up his flesh and put it out to Monstrum, "Take it, give it to your Queen, tell her that you failed but, I'm wounded, very much so, that…"

**Wyatt**: "He changed his form in front of us cousins, and we mistrust him now."

**Riley**: turned to face his cousins they were in fact the only ones there, and he knew that had seen him change he had forgotten that he was standing in front of a mirror so they had seen it all. "That could work tell her she can use my heart as a way to turn me, if ever we need it, the door is open for us to use it."

Monstrum took the pieces of flesh and looked back at Vanquish who nodded his head.

**Hazel**: Walked over to him, "What did he say?"

**Riley**: "See you later, brother."

There was a silence in the attic until.

**Piper's Voice**: "It's too quiet, look, Leo, I do not trust those kids by themselves, and must I remind you of Parker and Pacey?"

**Leo's Voice**: "We have to let them grow, Piper, you know I don't like the idea of Mel going to the Underworld but I let her."

**Phoebe's Voice**: "You don't let her she sneaks her way out."

**Mel**: "I love how they still treat us younger kids like we have no idea what we are doing."

**Pacey**: "No, Mel, that's just the way they show us how much they love us."

**Parker**: "What kind of meds are you one so I can get the same dose?"

**Pacey**: "Fear of grounding."

**Parker**: "Never mind, I don't like those pills they taste gross."

**Pacey**: laughed, "Promise me you'll never grow up."

**Parker**: Punching his arm, "I don't plan to cuz never have and never will."

-Next Scene-

**Prue**: "It was nice meeting you."

**Aiden**: "Likewise." He turned to his siblings, "Shall we?"

**Reese**: "Uhm, guys." They turned to look at him, "I'm not going back with you."

**Alex**: Sighed she didn't like the tone in his voice, "What do you mean, Reese?"

**Reese**: "I'm staying here, well not specifically the manor, more like Jay's place, what I mean is, I have a destiny and I know dad would yell up a storm tell me I'm acting like mom, leaving you guys when things are rough."

**Alice**: "What have you done with the boy I used to know is name was Reese and he would get into trouble with our sister Alex?"

**Reese**: "I can get my powers under control here."

**Alex**: "You could get them under control at home."

**Reese**: "Alex."

**Alex**: "No, fine you want to leave me with Crappy Aiden who likes to walk around in his underwear and OCD having Alice who won't let me use a glass cup and place it on my counter. That's fine but don't expect me to come all the way over here to help you cause hell."

**Reese**: he smiled he had been worried about what she would say, he knew she needed him the most, "No, I'll just go home to you so we can finish our fireball game."

**Alice**: "No one is playing fireball!" Shaking her head, "Do you know how long it takes to get burn marks out of the sofa?"

**Alex**: "About as long as it took you to stop giving us death stares."

**Reese**: "Nope, you're wrong Lexi it took longer for her to be kind to us, remember she called me a short moron."

**Alex**: "She took away my booze I'd have rather be called short."

**Aiden**: "It's finally happened, he's out grown Alex," turning to Alice, "I've known the day would come, just not this early."

**Reese**: "Then you're okay with this, Aid?"

**Aiden**: "If this is what makes you happy finishing a destiny then all I can say is damn the demon that tries to stop you."

**Reese**: Smiled, "Thanks."

He watches them leave and smiled because he could see their future and it looked brighter than ever.

-Next Scene-

Gabby was sitting in front of her parents who were looking at her almost out of shock.

**Darryl**: "How is this possible?"

**Gabby**: "Genetics?"

The door opened and they all turned to see whom it was DJ stood in the hallway he smiled to his sister and went to sit next to her.

**DJ**: "It doesn't matter, what matters is." He looked into her eyes, "It's a gift, a magical gift."

She smiled at him, knowing that he was going to be by her side forever. He held onto her hand and turned to face their parents together. He may not have been magical like her but he would protect her from anything a big brother could.

-Next Scene-

Hazel and Riley were sitting at the beach, watching the shore get beaten up by the water's tide. He kept looking back at her from the corner of his light blue eyes. He could honestly say, that he was glad she lived pass eighteen. She had grown up to be an attractive young woman, he didn't know if he could tell her everything about himself, he didn't know if he'd hurt her like he hurt Dara Tiernan, which was how she called herself back in his old reality. But one thing was for sure, she looked as beautiful as the day he felt his heart stop beating, and he got to see her in heaven, even if it had been just for a second, she had taken his breath away.

**Hazel**: "I saw you coming,"

**Riley**: A small smile fills his face, "I bet you did, you have a wonderful power."

**Hazel**: "I hope you didn't mind that I came here, I mean, if you want I can leave, I'd understand, you might want to be alone."

**Riley**: Looking up at her, with love in his light blue eyes, "No stay," Almost pleading like a child, "I'd like the company."

**Hazel**: Stayed and all their attention was forced upon the beach's shore, now the waters had almost calmed down, "So, how do you like this reality?"

**Riley**: He looks down to his hands, playing with the ring on his index finger, "It's okay, I mean, I can look around and I can see buildings standing around me, and I can see everything else," He picks up the sand and smiles at her, "I can touch the sand, and it'll feel real not hologramy."

**Hazel**: She nods, "Oh,"

**Riley**: He looks down, "So?"

**Hazel**: "So what?" She didn't want to pressure him into anything.

**Riley**: Looks at her his blue eyes shine, lovingly, "So what do you see?"

**Hazel**: She stares into his eyes, that she almost gets lost in them, "I don't want to put—…"

**Riley**: Almost reading her mind, "You're not going to put any pressure on me, just tell me," He moved her blond hair from her face placing it behind her ear, "Tell me what you see."

**Hazel**: Doesn't hold out, "I see us getting married, having kids, having a long relationship, us living together, not in that order, but we're happy, even if it was for a second, we're happy,"

**Riley**: Takes her in his strong arms, "Then say no more," He smiles in a charming Halliwell smile, "Because I want you, with every fiber in my body, I need you," He goes to kiss her, "And trust me, I'm doing this because I want to, not because you think I have to."

**Hazel**: Before he kisses her, "Don't hurt me," She gave him a look that told him, she was opening up to him, and she hadn't done that to anyone, "Okay?"

**Riley**: He understood, "As long as you, never hurt me," His lips almost touching hers, "I can't take anymore pain, I'm a broken man, and I can't take much more."

**Hazel**: She presses her lips onto his and they kiss a passionate kiss, as they stop, their foreheads touch, "I promise,"

**Riley**: "God I missed you,"

**Hazel**: "I'm glad I held out."

**Riley**: Their hands entwine, "Me too,"

The End

Hope this makes up for the wait please review and tell me if you liked the Underwoods? They were just something running in my mind so I just wrote them but I'd like to know if you guys like them so I could maybe write more of them.


	8. 2x04: Arrowless

**Summary**: It's finally happening Damian and Parker are getting married the Queen sends demons to destroy the ceremony. After all the commotion the Halliwell cousins and their friends find themselves no longer in San Francisco. In fact they're in the past a past none of them have ever seen. With Pacey as their guide they learn that in order to get back home they must set everything in that time zone right. Lex deals with learning that his sister has finally gotten herself a boyfriend, one that he knows deep down would never hurt her, but still he's her older twin he worries. Finally a couple tells the whole family that they are in fact a couple, though they learn that it isn't much of a shock to their families! The younger kids deal with a demon but they do so without telling anyone about the demon. In which case they run into Uriel, who Reese dislikes for some reason but he doesn't know why. Uriel having something up his sleeve pretends to help them, though his reason isn't really sinister but almost human something he isn't.

2x04: Arrowless

_Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner. – __**Amy Bloom**_

**Damian**: closed his eyes as he heard a bird chirping the sound wasn't something he wanted to wake up to but he was bound to seeing as his window was wide open and a bird lived in the tree that was next to his window. He smiled when he felt her warm body wrapped in his arms. "Wake up sleepy head,"

**Parker**: Hugged him tighter but still kept her eyes shut, "Five more minutes."

**Damian**: He smiled and kissed her forehead taking in the smell of her hair it was lavender and he loved the way it smelled. It tickled his nose, but it was a good tickle, "If only we had the time, come on you have to go."

**Parker**: Opened her eyes, "Why? We're adults if we did this my way we wouldn't have to deal with this family wedding, I wanted to elope!"

**Damian**: Chuckles, "We promised we wouldn't do this."

**Parker**: She got on top of him and placed her lips to his, after the soft kiss she met his sexy brown eyes, "I promised nothing, you made that promise I can do anything I please!"

**Damian**: Shook his head, "All it took was you to climb in my window, say you missed me and then bam, you raped me."

**Parker**: She smiled a sexy smile, knowing what she was doing to him, "We didn't do anything, and I didn't rape you, if you would kindly remember, you're still wearing clothes as am I."

**Damian**: Playing with her hair, "Maybe I wanted you to rape me."

**Parker**: "It's not rape if you enjoy it."

**Damian**: Sighed and hated kicking her out of his room, "Come on, Park, time to go."

**Parker**: "You don't want me to leave, you want me here."

**Damian**: Holding her tighter, "Of course I want you to stay if we could lock the door and never leave I'd die a happy man, but sadly we can't."

**Parker**: She got up though it was hard, her body was screaming at her to stay in his warm embrace but her mind was reminding her that her sister would kill her if she knew where she was right now, "Sometimes I wish we wouldn't have told anyone we were getting married then Silver wouldn't have gone bridezilla on me."

He laughed and watched as she got ready to climb out of his window.

**Damian**: "Just think this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Damian Tiernan,"

**Parker**: tying her shoes, "You know I'm keeping my name. Demons don't fear Tiernan like they do Halliwell."

**Damian**: "I know but a man can dream."

**Parker**: Walked over to him again and placed a big kiss on his lips, "See you later?"

**Damian**: "Most likely not, you know those friends of mine they are making me do a day away from the future wife." He sent her a smile, "For some reason no one trusts us."

**Parker**: "Who us? Like we'd ever break a rule."

**Damian**: "Exactly how I feel."

**Parker**: "Well they'll have to let you see me, we have rehearsal."

He laughed at the way she said it, she was not enjoying the prep she wanted it to be over. Parker looked back at him and climbed out of the window. Just in time too because soon there was a knock at Damian's door, he got out of bed and opened the door to find Wyatt, Chris, Hank, and Lex standing there giving him looks.

**Damian**: "What?"

**Wyatt**: "Don't 'what' us; we let you have your fun with Parker now it's our turn!"

**Lex**: "You should be ashamed of yourself, spending time with Parker when today is your last day of being a free man."

**Damian**: "Says the man that wanted to marry Nix." He turns back into his room, "Almost forgot," He returned to them with a paper, "These are my vows."

**Wyatt**: Went to take them but Chris got to them first, "Hey!"

**Chris**: "Wy, you may be the best man, but come on, he wants to still have his vows by the end of tonight."

**Wyatt**: "Fine."

**Damian**: "Where are we going anyway?"

**DJ**: Held a bag that was filled with guns, "Oh, gun range."

**Damian**: Looking into the bag and smiled a huge smile, "Oh, my friends you shouldn't have."

-Next Scene-

Riley smiled as he looked down and found Hazel still in his arms; he was still waiting for her to find out he wasn't worth it and leave him. Hazel looked into his blue eyes and sent him a smile.

**Hazel**: "I can't believe we fell asleep playing Xbox. Much less that we didn't get caught." It wasn't a secret that they were dating they had gotten caught before. Hazel had come to visit Riley before his shift at the fire station and one thing led to another they started making out, the parents found them, Riley apologizing for his lack of manners and Hazel telling him to shut up they had nothing to be ashamed about, Riley saying he wasn't ashamed he just didn't want his family to think he did this every time he was in love. Making a smile grow on her face that was unlike any her parents had ever seen.

**Riley**: "I can't believe you kicked my ass in Black ops."

**Hazel**: Her hand on his, "I told you should we have been a team."

**Riley**: He touched her cheek, "Next time I will have to take you up on that offer." He kissed her lips and laughed.

**Hazel**: "What's so funny?"

**Riley**: "My life, we've only been dating for two weeks and still," he smiled, "It feels like a lifetime ago we made that move and all my dreams came suddenly into my grasp."

**Hazel**: "You're not the only one who feels that way, Coop, I'm just glad you came so quick to the realization that I was here and that I was…"

**Riley**: With a low sexy voice, "The best thing that has ever happened to me, a low life demon."

**Hazel**: She laughed at him, "Don't talk about yourself like that, Coop, because you're not a demon, you're everything a demon can never be and then some."

**Riley**: Breathless, "God, I love you."

**Hazel**: "I love you too."

He kissed her again for anyone but them this would have seemed as if it was moving too fast but they were making up for lost time, so much of it had been denied to them, by the Elders by Valentine and his birth father, they weren't like Wyatt and Bianca who had have almost a life time with each other and lost they way from each other, nor like Chris and Linn who fell in love as they grew close over the death of Luke, nor were they like Lex and Nix who had fought battles to be with each other nor were they like Emily and Hank who in the past ignored the fact they felt something for the other nor were they perfect like Parker and Damian. But they were right for each other that was for sure. They made the other feel as if their lives had hit perfection.

-Next Scene-

**Silver**: paced in the kitchen while she was biting her nails, she stopped pacing and turned to her mother, "Mom, where is your daughter?"

**Phoebe**: Looked up from reading a magazine, "Honey, you know how your sister is."

**Silver**: "If she went to see Damian I'm going to kill her."

**Nix**: "If I ever get married remind me not to let bridezilla do my wedding."

**Emma**: "Nix, first you need a boyfriend."

**Nix**: Send a glare at her sister, "Fuck you, Poo."

**Paige**: "I knew your dad shouldn't have told you that story."

**Emma**: "It's dad that I have to kill."

**Pacey**: "Why on god's green earth am I the only man here!"

**Prue**: "Because you happen to be Parker's maid of honor."

**Silver**: "I tried talking her out of it, but she doesn't listen to me." Suddenly the back door opened and Parker walked into it with a smile on her face. "Paige, where the hell have you been? You're ten minutes late!"

**Parker**: Ignored her sister and walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hi mom, lovely morning isn't it?"

**Phoebe**: Smiling because of the emotions she felt from Parker, "What's gotten you so happy?"

**Parker**: "Things are looking up, mom, I am no longer broken, I'm getting married tomorrow night and will no longer have to deal with Piper as a boss, and soon I will be able to run around with Damian and not get yelled at."

**Silver**: "Were you with Damian, Paige?"

**Parker**: Blinked, "No, I was out getting my dress from the shop, how dare you…" Pacey shook his head stopping her from going on, "Is that coffee?"

**Silver**: "You couldn't be at the dress shop because me and Dean were there this morning and we got the dress! Paige, all you had to do was not see Damian."

**Parker**: "Did I say dress shop?" She nodded, "My bad I meant anywhere you didn't go." Silver sent her a look, "We didn't do anything but talk," Silver's eyes didn't move or blink, "Maybe we made out, nothing more,"

**Pacey**: "You're smiling."

**Parker**: "Zip it or I will demote you to bride's maid number two. That's an uglier dress."

Nix rolled her eyes because she was bride's maid number two Mel was number three.

**Pacey**: "I don't really have to wear a dress right?"

**Parker**: "Have you shaved your legs?"

**Pacey**: "No."

**Parker**: "Then you'll be the hairiest person in a dress."

**Bella**: "Parker, please tell me you're joking, I would hate to see the pictures of me and Pace, he might look better in a dress than me."

**Pacey**: "It's all in the hips."

**Parker**: "I'm going to ignore that," She poured herself coffee, "Your suit and Riley's suit are in my car though."

**Pacey**: "Then I'll go get them."

**Nix**: "Where you really going to make him wear a dress if he shaved his legs?"

**Parker**: A sly smirk on her face, "What do you think?"

**Silver**: "Anyway, look, Parker, everything is ready all you have to do is show up."

**Parker**: "I like that I can do that," Took a sip from the mug.

**Silver**: "That and write your vows."

**Parker**: Spit out the coffee, "What?"

**Mel**: threw a napkin at counter she was just like her mother if something was a mess she's have a heart attack, "Parker!"

**Parker**: Looked back to her sister, "Vows?

**Silver**: "Yea you know 'I promise to…' blah-blah,"

**Parker**: "When did you tell me to write vows, when did we agree to that?"

**Silver**: "Damian did, when I told him no sex."

**Parker**: "I swear you two forget to tell me everything."

**Pacey**: Waking back in with his suit that was a light gray suit with a stripped dark gray tie and with Riley's, "You ready for you last day as a free woman? Because I have a lot planed, first we're going to demon hunt because I know you need to…"

**Parker**: Freaking out, "I can't do anything today, I have to write my vows!" She opened her phone and pressed two on her speed dial, "Answer the phone or I will kill you!"

**Wyatt's Voice**: "Paige, you know the rules."

**Parker**: "Wyatt, let me talk to Damian or I'm going to tell B everything we have planned."

**Wyatt's Voice**: "DAMIAN!"

**Silver**: "Parker give me that phone!"

**Parker**: Moved away from her twin, "What's this about vows?"

**Damian**: "Oh Silver thought…"

**Parker**: "Oh Silver thought what do you have no brain!"

**Damian**: "Relax, Parker, if you don't want to…"

**Parker**: "Have you written yours?"

**Damian**: "Yea I'm done with them."

**Parker**: Sighed, "Fine, I'll get started on mine."

**Damian**: "Park."

**Parker**: "Yes?"

**Damian**: "I love you…"

**Parker**: "Yea, yea, yea whatever see you later… I mean tomorrow,"

**Silver**: "Paige!" She hung up the phone and Silver sent her a look, "Look writing vows is easy,"

**Parker**: "Do you remember who here almost flunked English class?"

**Mel**: "We'll help."

**Parker**: "No, it's okay it has to come from the heart, my heart I can do this…" She grabbed a note pad and sat down, "So vows." She banged her head on the counter, "I knew I should have eloped but no we promised! Stupid sexy Damian with his brown eyes that I can't deny anything to…"

**Phoebe**: Laughed, "Yup, that's my youngest daughter."

Her sisters nodded their heads.

-Next Scene-

**Queen**: opened her eyes because someone had been shaking her awake, she yawned and turned to see the Seer standing next to her, "Why must you annoy me every single second in the day and still manage to annoy me in my slumber?" Sitting up she sent him a glare, one that reminded him of her mother, of her twin sister, "What is it now, Seer?"

**Seer**: "Parker Halliwell is getting married today."

**Queen**: Laid back down on her bed, "Good for her," She turned over her back to him. "About time someone gets married in that family."

**Seer**: "Aren't you going to try and ruin it? Other Sources have always done something like that. Ruin weddings."

**Queen**: "Why? It's not like any of the other Sources ever achieved in ruining any weddings they got married anyways. No, today just seems like a nice break, one that I've needed, go have fun do what Seer's do when they get a day off."

**Seer**: "But Queen."

**Queen**: Sitting up and glaring at him, "I said leave me!" He nodded his head but she saw the look in his eyes, and she used a power that no one ever knew that she had, empathy, and it told her he would be up to something, he was after all loyal to King Ryan and not to her, "Fine send in the Darklighters, and why not send in a portal controller, he might send one of them to another time if we're lucky."

**Seer**: He bowed his head, "Yes, my Queen."

**Queen**: "And, Seer, don't ever come into my bedroom."

**Seer**: "Understood."

**Queen**: Watched as he left the room, she sighed in annoyance and stood up and walked over to a picture frame she looked around as if seeing if anyone would be there, but she found no one, cracked open the frame and took out a picture of herself and Roderick, what no one ever knew was, he used to have a heart she could remember when evil wasn't the only thing that ran through his veins, she traced his smile and tears fell down her cheeks, "To die is my only way back to you, but to die is something I cannot do." She looked back to herself, back to when she was barely losing her way. "Lord forgive for what I'm about to do, god knows I've lost my way. But that doesn't mean I have to be like all the others. Maybe I could save the day or…" She shook her head, "Who am I kidding I'm evil nothing could ever change that. Nothing." Though there was a tiny bit of doubt in her eyes.

_-x-x-x-  
>To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed.<em>  
><em>X-x-x-x-x-x<em>

_**Starring:**_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jensen Ackles as __**Riley Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_**With:**_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Daniela Ruah as __**Linn Hunter**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as __**Bella Maker**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**Jay Jenkins**_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_Shia Labeouf as __**Reese Underwood**_

_Kyla Pratt as __**Gabby Morris**_

_Justin Hartley as __**Vincent Graco**_

_**And:**_

_Kristen Bell as __**the Queen**_

_**Guest starring:**_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as __**Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_**And:**_

_Jennifer Rhodes as __**Penny "Grams" Halliwell**_

_Finola Hughes as __**Patty Halliwell**_

_Scott Jaeck as __**Sam Wilder**_

_James Read as __**Victor Bennett**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Penn Badgley as __**Dean Love**_

_Matthew Marsden as __**Uriel Pierce**_

_With special appearance by_

_Cam Gigandet as __**Roderick Jayson**_

_**Ext. San Francisco, various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'All the wrong places' by Tyler Ward.**_

Jay, Gabby, Reese, and Frankie walked into a crowed demonic nightclub the music was loud and it made their hearts pump.

**Gabby**: Looked around amazed it didn't matter how much time she spent in the Underworld she still couldn't believe how much like up there it really was, "Ironic isn't it?"

**Frankie**: turned to look at her, shook his head because he knew what she was about to say but he asked anyway, "What?"

**Gabby**: "That we would fit in so perfectly in a world filled with hate."

**Jay**: "You forget that we don't fit in, we only are allowed to come here and not get killed because they fear our older siblings, well Parker to be exact."

**Reese**: "With valid reason, Parker can be extreme."

**Frankie**: "Not as much as Piper, must I remind you that she threatened us with bodily harm if we got hurt. And she just thought we were going to go skateboarding."

**Jay**: "I think she thought it might ruin the wedding if we got hurt."

**Frankie**: "That's why I like Boss more."

**Gabby**: "That and she calls you mini her,"

**Frankie**: "That's Jr. Parker, Ms. Jr. Nix."

**Reese**: "Be glad you got Nix, Gabby, you could get stuck with who I got stuck with Mel is a sweet chick but I don't wanna be known as the evil child Jr. that happens to act like Aunt Piper."

**Jay**: "There's nothing wrong with acting like Aunt Piper, she's pretty kickass, she can blow shit up and if you act right she'll even give you snacks." Thinking about a snack made his mouth water, "Now if you were to act like Piper, that's something to be worried about."

**Gabby**: Looking around the club, "Parker really choose her nicknames well, not only am I Nix a person who has a temper but knows the word control, and Frankie, Parker a person who likes to plan just not tell the rest of us, and Reese, Mel a person who is just like Aunt Piper kick ass and someone you don't want to fuck with, but you, Jay, truly are Pacey, you have his bad way with Piper just like him."

**Jay**: "I like Piper it's just she ain't no Parker."

**Frankie**: "It's a good thing she'll never have to be then."

Reese looked away he knew things they didn't know and hopefully would never learn he had already had a small chat with Hazel about not telling everyone everything you see, if he saw something he was to go to her or the Aunts or the older cousins, it wasn't as if they didn't trust the youngest kids but it was just better to be safe than sorry. He agreed to a certain extent. His powers were the reason that they were down here, he had been napping in the magic school library, and he woke up screaming, luckily Gabby, Frankie, and Jay had been there to wake him up, and he had told them that he had seen a demon trying to recruit other demons to go and try and destroy some holy magical land. And seeing as the older kids were busy they took it upon themselves to stop the demon.

**Gabby**: Looked around and stopped as she spotted the person that looked a lot alike the person that Reese had drawn, "That's him right?"

**Reese**: turned to were her eyes were pointed to and slightly nodded his head, the demon was facing a pack of demons who were laughing their asses off at what their mark was saying, he shut his eyes tight and tried to remember all the demons' faces, he nodded, as he saw that they were all there, "What do we do?"

**Frankie**: "Let's play this close to the vest for right now, let's just watch them." He made his way to a table with a perfect view of the pack of demons but was well hidden that they wouldn't know they were being watched, he was after all the son of a PI and a bounty hunter so he knew quite a lot about stakeouts hell his dad had even taken him on one a while back he was in the habit of doing that every so often, but he stopped when Frankie had almost gotten shot. Lyn didn't like to her husband and her son walk out the door together, for she knew that together they were bad as hell, "Let's order."

**Gabby**: "Drinks, because I don't think my stomach will survive if I eat." She looked at something that was slimy and purple, "That."

**Reese**: Sat next to her forcing Jay to sit next to Frankie not that he minded because he could now see the pack of demons better, "Drinks it is then."

**Uriel**: Walked out of the shadows he had been watching the young friends, "Like taking candy from a mean old ass baby,"

He watched them noting if anyone was watching him.

-Next Scene-

Lex gulped as he stood stiller than the sea on a windless day. He tightened his eyes and prayed Wyatt wouldn't miss. The guys were playing target practice and their targets were both Riley because he had shown up late and Lex because they liked messing with him.

**Wyatt**: Cracked his shoulder and squinted his right eye and took aim at the apple on Lex's head, "Now, Derek, don't move or you will get hurt."

**Pacey**: Sitting on the sidelines they didn't trust him enough to hold a gun, he was after all an artist, no one gave him enough credit, "Not that it matters I'm sure if Wyatt misses he'll heal you." He had starred to go hang with them.

**DJ**: "Shoot the damn thing already, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "You can't rush perfection."

**Damian**: took a drink of his beer and shook his head when he heard Lex scream, not because Wyatt had shot him, but rather he was scared shitless, "That is my little brother."

**Derek**: Sat next to his son, the old men as the younger guys called them had shown up a little late, "So today is the last day of you ever being right."

**Damian**: Laughed, "Actually, I'm the one that's always right. She doesn't fight with me most of the time, hell if we ever fight it's because of me saving her or because of this wedding,"

**Leo**: "No one ever said Halliwell women were patient."

**Andy**: "True, very true."

**Henry**: With a humor in his voice, "You act like you didn't know that going into this thing."

**Coop**: "Henry, don't start with Andy he'll go into a rant about Prue."

**Henry**: "I have nothing to complain about I unlike you people. I'm married to Paige she lets me eat in bed sometimes."

**Derek**: "Eva may seem like she's as strict as Piper but she lets me smoke in bed."

**Coop**: "That is a nasty habit."

**Derek**: "Shut up, Coop Daniel, you know you miss the way a cigarette made you feel right in the middle of smoking one."

**Coop**: Looked off into space, "I do still miss it, had to quit for Phoebe she didn't like me smoking. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, one of the reasons I will kill Paige if I see her smoking."

Damian slightly looked away, he knew very well that Parker still smoked, it helped her relive stress and he wasn't about to get killed over a smoking habit.

**Frank**: "At least she's not as bad as Lyn; I don't know why I married that woman sometimes."

**Derek**: Getting a dig at his friend, "Because she was the only woman insane enough to take you as you were."

**Frank**: He smiled, "I know this may seem like a shocker, but she's the bad one. Before the kids I had to beg her to stop going on PI stakeouts."

**Leo**: "Right and Piper didn't make the first move."

The men groaned hearing him say that. He always brought that damn thing up.

**Chris**: Turned to his younger male cousin, "Hank, does it make you wonder about our dads' sanity levels?"

**Hank**: "You mean because we take them away from the moms and still they find reasons to talk about each one of them?"

**Chris**: "Yup."

**Riley**: "It's what you do when you get married; go away from the Missus but still talk about her."

**David**: "Hey, Riley, it's your turn!"

**Riley**: "Excuse me, it's my turn to scream and pray to the Elders that one of the drunks with a gun doesn't shoot me." Walking away and muttering to himself, "Lord knows my face is all I got going for me."

**Henry**: "I wonder what the wives are doing."

**Chris**: Shook his head, "You men are bad."

-Next Scene-

Parker closed her eyes and tried to think about something sweet and romantic that would show Damian how she felt about him but sadly nothing came to mind, so she grabbed a bottle of beer and started to drink it down.

**Phoebe**: Stood up and walked over to her daughter, "Paige, what do you have so far?"

**Parker**: Stopped drinking and turned to show her mom the notepad that only had a word written on it, "Damian."

**Paige**: Sent her namesake a small smile, "Hey, I know it's hard writing vows."

**Parker**: "Aunt Paige, I'd rather be fighting demons with broken body parts and no back up."

**Piper**: Stood up and the rest of the older women did the same, "Oh, you say that for everything."

**Parker**: "You know this shouldn't be so hard I'm a cupid I should have just thought the word vows and bam vows should have popped into my brain."

**Eva**: "If that's the way things worked things in life would be a lot easier."

**Parker**: "But not the right way."

**Lyn**: "Come on, Parker, just think about all the loving memories you and Damian have had."

**Parker**: Looked off thinking, and let out a chuckle. "I think Silver was right…" She looked at their confused faces, "Me and Damian do spend a lot of time in bed."

**Hazel**: "Why did I have to walk in when you said that?"

**Eva**: "By god I do have a daughter I didn't know she was even alive for the past two weeks it has only been me and the men in my home."

**Hazel**: Rolled her eyes, "Mom, come on, you knew I was alive."

**Eva**: "When was the last time I saw you?"

**Hazel**: Thought back, and frowned when she couldn't think of an answer, "Well, then let me say I'm sorry."

**Paige**: "He must be good in the sack for you to be not going home."

**Parker**: "Now why did I have to hear that?"

**Hazel**: "Hey! I am not a slut like Nix and you. And I wouldn't know, Aunt Paige, we're taking it slow."

**Prue**: "Lex can't be happy about that."

**Hazel**: "Lex isn't happy unless he's with a certain girl and I'm alone at home studying my bible waiting for Mr. Prince Charming in other words for the world to end."

**Nix**: Walking into the room, "Hey, the world didn't end and you found him, your Prince?"

**Hazel**: "He's more like the Prince's hotter sexy brother that is so like a bad boy yet has a heart of gold."

**Phoebe**: "We're still talking about my youngest son right?" They nodded, "Good just checking."

**Parker**: "Wait that's it! Prince Charming!" She started to write and a smirk was growing on her face, "And they said I couldn't write anything."

**Mel**: "You can't write that's why you take pictures."

**Parker**: "Shh, we will get into a fight about our day job later I'm on a roll."

She was talking about the fact that she and Mel were partners at the paper. Mel wrote the stories and Parker took the pictures. Like Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen.

**Hazel**: "So is that all we're doing today watching Parker write her vows? Because I hate to say it, but the boys are shooting things that's kinda a little more fun."

**Parker**: Cracked her neck and smiled to herself, "Done!"

**Mel**: Grabbing the notepad from her baby cousin, "Give me that you need spell check for everything."

**Parker**: "I think it came out wonderfully." She turned to her mom and aunts, "What?"

**Lyn**: "It took you less than two minutes."

**Mel**: "And it's beautiful."

**Nix**: "Are you crying?"

**Mel**: "Awe, Parker, I knew you were a girl under all that demonic hunter."

**Bianca**: "It's that good?"

**Mel**: "Yea, look, read it."

**Parker**: Taking the note pad, "Give me that!" She ripped the paper and gave it to her mom, "My maid of honor isn't here so you'll have to do."

**Phoebe**: "Gee thanks."

**Parker**: "Come on, mom, you know I love you, in fact I love you more than anyone… well maybe not more than dad… or Aunt Piper's cooking."

**Phoebe**: "I'm glad to hear your love for your mother falls under your love for your father which falls under your love for your Aunt Piper's cooking."

**Piper**: "I cook that good."

Parker turned as orbed filled the room. Seconds later stood Gabriel and Max both laughing at something.

**Gabriel**: "Did you see his face?"

**Max**: "No one told you to act like you didn't have a mouth."

**Gabriel**: "It's more fun when you get yelled at and I don't."

**Max**: "I don't think so."

**Parker**: Couldn't help it, but her heart skipped a beat, all the empaths sent her a look, "If it isn't bum one and bum two,"

**Max**: "I don't even know why I show up anymore." He walked over to Billie and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hi, mom."

**Billie**: "Max, please tell me you guys didn't just stop by for today?"

**Gabriel**: "We most certainly did not, I mean the wedding is still happening right?"

**Parker**: "I couldn't talk Damian into eloping so yes it is still on."

**Gabriel**: Heard a soft giggle and turned to see Pierce in his high chair, "Paige, may I?"

**Paige**: "He is your nephew and because of your humanity I was able to gain a son so yes you can."

**Gabriel**: Picked up Pierce and smiled when he saw that Pierce had his family eyes, everyone in his family had red eyes though he noticed that Pierce's eyes were more human looking, "Hey there, Pierce, my name is also Pierce, Gabriel Pierce-Luna."

**Parker**: "I thought Pierce was your last name."

**Gabriel**: "It is but Luna is my real last name. I adopted Pierce in a sort of remembrance for my adopted human mother when I became good."

**Max**: "Only you would pick a p name for a last name."

**Gabriel**: "If I do say so myself it came out wonderfully."

**Pierce**: Smiled to Gabriel and he held his finger tight.

**Paige**: "I think he likes you."

**Gabriel**: "I like him too."

**Max**: "I hope you don't mind us coming to the wedding?"

**Parker**: "I don't mind, hell I was going to hunt your asses down if you didn't show, but you're going to have to deal with Silver."

**Max**: "I think I can take her."

**Nix**: "I wouldn't say that, she's one scary wedding planner she told the younger brats if they got hurt today she'd personally kill them, and they only went to the skate park."

**Linn**: "Where are the brats? I mean how long does skating take to get boring?"

-Next Scene-

**Frankie**: took a gulp of his drink and almost choked, they had let Reese order for them and leave it to the drunk to order straight whiskey. "Remind me never to go drinking with Underwood."

**Jay**: Laughed at his best friend, most people thought that Frankie was hardcore just because he was related to Bianca and Linn but in reality he was a softy sure he drank beer and he could take on a demon blindfolded by give him anything like whiskey and he turned into a choking chicken. "Come on, Frank, live a little."

**Frankie**: "I think I am living." Pointing to the shot glass, "This is gonna kill me." He shook his head as he saw Reese and Gabby dancing on the dance floor their bodies hella close, "If DJ was here he'd kill Underwood dead."

**Jay**: Turned to see his friend and Reese dancing close, "Let them be."

**Frankie**: "Okay now I'm worried, what's with you?"

**Jay**: "She's happy, I'm happy it's how this works, Frank, hell you've never been friends with girls after the relationship is over."

**Frankie**: "My relationships don't last long enough for us to get close."

**Jay**: "Why is that?"

**Frankie**: "If I wanted to be analyzed then I'd go see Nix."

**Jay**: "Just trying to help."

**Frankie**: Took a huge gulp of his shot, "I know I'm sorry, it's just they find out I'm nothing like they thought I was," He looked at the demons that they were watching, "You don't know how many times girls make me drive to make-out point and think I'm going to take off their tops and their pants." Shaking his head, "It sucks when all they think of you as is a good fuck, nothing more and nothing less."

**Jay**: "At least you get ass, last girl I dated is standing out on that dance floor and Gabby is like my sister so kissing her was kinda weird, don't even get me started about the sex."

**Frankie**: "I guess that's our problem JJ no one thinks I'm boyfriend martial and they think of you as their cute little brother."

**Reese**: And Gabby walked back, both were kinda sweaty, "We got info."

**Frankie**: turned to look at them, "What's up?"

**Gabby**: Taking a seat, "They're about to go for a kill, someone good and someone powerful, we have to stop them from getting killed."

**Jay**: Chugged his shot down in one clear gulp, "Then let's go save the world."

They all turned when they notice the demons leaving the bar they threw some cash down and followed them out.

**Uriel**: Smiled a cold smile, "About damn time." He stood up and followed them out.

Outside the teens followed the demons wondering why they were walking through caves after caves. Reese stopped his friends from entering another cave.

**Frankie**: "What is it?"

**Reese**: His eyes were black, making them know he was getting a vision, "They know we're here."

**Gabby**: "What are we going to do?"

**Jay**: "Go in."

**Frankie**: Stopped his best friend from moving because his phone rang, "Wait." He picked it up and listened to his sister's voice, "Hello, Lucian speaking how can I help you?"

**Bianca**: "Frankie, when are you and your buddies coming home?"

**Frankie**: "Not for another seven hours."

**Linn**: Taking the phone from their older sister, "Very funny, Frank, you know that Parker and Damian's rehearsal dinner is in two hours."

**Frankie**: "If it's a rehearsal then why do we have to go?"

**Bianca**: "Frankie, you will stop whining and finish up skateboarding."

**Frankie**: "Fine," He hung up his cell and turned to face his friends, "They want us there."

**Gabby**: "Damn it, all of us?"

**Frankie**: "Yes."

**Reese**: "Not all of us, I can stay and hunt the demons."

**Jay**: "Alone no you can't,"

**Uriel**: seeing his way in, stepped out of the shadows but acting as if he was just walking through, "Hey, if it isn't Lucian and Jay." He turned to look at Gabby and Reese, "A lovely lady and another friend."

**Frankie**: "Uriel, were you following us?"

**Uriel**: "No, out for a midnight walk, is that so bad?"

**Jay**: "It's not midnight."

**Uriel**: "Maybe, I saw Frankie's head and wanted to know why he was here so sue me." Turning to Frankie, "Why are you here?"

**Frankie**: "We're dealing with something."

**Uriel**: As if he was thinking of leaving, "Oh."

**Gabby**: "Wait maybe he could check it out with Reese?"

**Uriel**: "I'd love to help…"

**Jay**: "No that's okay…"

**Frankie**: turned to the older man, "Give us a second," He pulled his friends to the side, "Look, we need to keep and stop those demons, but we have to be up there, but we can't do two things at once."

**Reese**: "I can hold my own, if he gets out of line I'll fry him."

**Jay**: Saw all the eyes fall on him, "Okay," He sent Reese a look, "But if you sense like you can't win you pull out got it?"

**Reese**: "I didn't know you cared."

**Jay**: "I don't, but for some reason my mom likes you."

**Uriel**: "Well?"

**Reese**: Walked over to him, "Let's do this."

-Next Scene-

Two hours later everyone was sitting around a huge table at Pipe's it was closed for the night something Piper hardly ever did. Parker and Damian were sitting next to each other both making up conversation.

**Parker**: "I can't believe my older sister let you and me sit next to each other."

**Silver**: She was sitting next to Ryan and Dean, "I heard that, Paige."

**Parker**: "Why do you think I said it?"

**Damian**: "I guess you miss me that much?"

**Parker**: "It was hell."

**Nix**: Sitting in the middle of Hazel and Lex, "Hey, you dislike our company that much?"

**Parker**: "You women should only get together when I'm not there." She turned to the love of her life, "They drew on me! I was a ragdoll."

**Mel**: Vincent to her right and Wyatt to her left, "All we did was dress Parker up."

**Hazel**: Riley on her other side, "You'll be glad we did, now she won't look like a demon killer."

**Emma**: David and Max were sitting next to her, "Yea she looked almost like a woman!"

**Pacey**: "Why are you women always making fun of my Parker?"

**Bella**: Holding his hand, "Because its fun,"

**Emily**: Sitting really close to Hank, "Just pay back for her always messing in our love affairs."

**Linn**: "Says the woman who holds meetings with her to mess with our love lives."

**Hank**: "We don't hold meetings to mess with your love lives, Linn, only to fix them."

**Chris**: "Oh cousin, don't even lie you two and Parker is a bad combination."

**Piper**: Sat down next to Leo, "Okay enough children no more yelling!"

**Parker**: "Awe, but it was getting to the fun part."

**Coop**: "Damian, all I have to say is good luck with my daughter."

**Damian**: Smiled as he and Parker's eyes met, "Thanks, Uncle Coop, but I won't need it."

**Lex**: "What happened to my brother? Because now I think I have two sisters. Hazel my twin and Angelica my older sister."

**Damian**: "At least I have sexier body parts than you, Derek!"

**Derek**: "Alright, both of you knock it off."

**Pacey**: Stood up and everyone turned to him, "It's time to make fun of Parker!"

**Parker**: Sending him a threaten glare, "Andrew, I dare you."

**Pacey**: "I'm kidding, but as maid of honor I get to make a speech."

**Wyatt**: "I thought that was only for the best man and fathers of the couple."

**Pacey**: "You will get your turn in a second!" Shaking his head and fixed his shirt, "I've known these two for my whole life, hell me and Parker came into this world at the same second, we're more like twins than Sil and Park are, and I'd kill anyone that ever made her cry, hell why do you think the guy before Jacob has never been heard of." Parker shook her head, because the guy before Jacob was David, "Anyway so you can understand that when I heard that Damian had gotten balls and planted a kiss on her, I was pretty happy. Damian, you only got to see a part of Parker, you didn't have to go on demon hunts and hear her thoughts, I wonder if this and that…" Shaking his head, "One time I even got to feel all her love for you, and trust me when I say I was overwhelmed."

**Parker**: "Get to the point, Andrew!"

**Pacey**: "What I'm getting to is, I want what you two have, it's perfect and there's never really any bumps and the bumps that do come, you two figure out the way to pass them. And someday I know, me and Bell will have that too." He smiled to her, "And I just can't wait for that."

**Bella**: "Oh, Pacey."

**Pacey**: cleared his voice, "Your turn, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "Why do I have to follow that?"

They all laughed but he stood up anyways but Parker didn't hear him at all because Valentine started to ask her something.

**Valentine**: "So, this is what a real wedding is like?" Parker tried to ignore her, tried to think of anything but what she was saying, but she almost screamed when she felt herself turn to look at Max who was staring at her with longing in his eyes. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I still love him, and he played me, like a fiddle, made me think that I had the right to be happy, that I was able to have something normal but…" Parker's eyes moved from Max to Ryan who was looking off into space thinking of something, "I guess Ryan had over plans…"

**Wyatt**: "…I guess he's just lucky I didn't kill him…"

**Parker's Thoughts**: Bites down on her lip, "Do you ever wonder why?"

**Valentine**: "Why what?"

**Parker's Thoughts**: "Ryan never killed you?"

**Valentine**: Not even thinking about another option, "Couldn't handle it?"

**Parker's Thoughts**: She smiled slightly as she saw Ryan turn to look at her, he sent her a small smile, "No that's not it, Ryan is anything but stupid, and if King Ryan had Ryan's brains he would have took you out quietly, but he didn't he green-hearted into the manor with all the moms there he had a plan, you ever wonder what he was thinking when he decided to let you live?"

**Valentine**: "He couldn't kill me, it wasn't that he…"

**Parker's Thought**: "Killed mom in cold blood, killed Grace when she was pregnant with his daughter, killed Silver like it was nothing then went and called that day death's giving, believe me he could kill you and he wouldn't have felt guilty." She sighed, "He let you live because of Max, Max was his mole, but his mole was in love with his baby sister that'd be you, if he wanted to keep his mole happy and telling him things then he'd have to keep you alive, regardless of how things ended. Max is the reason you got to live long enough to save Ryan. So no I don't think you're stupid for still having feelings for him, but I think you're annoying for making me look at Max with goo-goo eyes."

**Valentine**: "Too much to ask for you to look into getting me a body huh?"

**Parker**: laughed because that's all she thought about some days and everyone turned to look at her. "I just had a funny thought."

**Wyatt**: "I was wondering why you would laugh when I was saying you are a good leader and I'm happy you lead the younger kids."

**Parker**: "Aw, you said that?"

**Wyatt**: "I knew you weren't listening."

**Parker**: Rolled her eyes, "Sorry, you bored me."

That caused everyone to laugh.

**Wyatt**: Sat down, "I won't be speaking any longer."

**Parker**: "Oh shut up, Wyatt, you know I love you!"

**Bianca**: "You know him, Park, he needs to be told every five seconds."

**Jay**: "Hey, no fighting, I don't want to hear Piper start."

**Frankie**: "Jay, I'm supposed to say that."

**Jay**: "But I'm Pacey remember?"

**Nix**: Shook her head, "Parker, I will no longer let you say the younger kids are anything like us, they get into fights over who they are supposed to be, and now I feel that they are so Wyatt and B."

**Linn**: "Dear lord, not this again."

Riley laughed and smiled when Hazel held his hand. Lex took in some air but didn't say anything because he knew that if he ruined this dinner not only would his girlfriend and her older youngest female cousin not talk to him, but his sister would make it her mission to make him cry.

**Hank**: "Alright, alright, enough people, I hate to say it but we have to go."

**Chris**: "Oh, it's time already?"

Hank nodded with a huge grin.

**Emily**: "Should I be angry that he wants to go see strippers?"

**Bella**: "What do you think we are going to do?"

**Mel**: "About time we get to have some fun too."

**Vincent**: "Oh, so now you go with the ladies to see naked men?"

**Mel**: "Aren't you going to see naked ladies?"

**Vincent**: "I can go?"

**Mel**: Laughed, "Yes, honey, you can go, I trust you, besides you're ugly no stripper will want you."

**Vincent**: "That's not what you said last…"

**Wyatt**: "Vince, that's my baby sister you better not finish that sentence!"

**Piper**: "Demons, go play!"

The kids all smiled and teleported out.

**Leo**: "I'm shocked you just let them leave like that, I would have thought you would have told them not to get arrested."

**Piper**: "You said give them more rope, are you telling me I shouldn't have?"

**Derek**: "Leo, let Piper be, she's growing up!"

**Piper**: "Eva, mind your husband or I will make him blow up!"

**Derek**; "You wouldn't blow me up you love me!"

**Piper**: "Only because Jr. you doesn't annoy me as much. In fact he makes me smile."

**Prue**: Looked at her second youngest sister, "What's up, Pheebs?"

**Phoebe**: "Nothing," She wiped away a tear, "My baby is growing up."

**Coop**: Trying to hold back tears himself, "Come on, Phoebe, you knew this was going to happen."

**Phoebe**: "No I didn't, I knew Ryan would marry and move away and I knew Silver would join him, but not my Parker, she's supposed to stay home forever!"

**Coop**: Starting to cry, "Phoebe, don't make me think about it, I don't want my little demon to move away either."

**Eva**: turned to her husband, "Derek, are we cold blooded because we're not falling to pieces?"

**Derek**: "No, but I might remind you that Coop and Phoebe are the romantic ones, besides the kids might move away but they're always going to be close to home, those two forget that Parker has to go to the manor to see the book and Damian can't be away from Lex and Hazel for long."

**Sam**: turned to his friend. "They are so going to kill you when they learn the truth about what's going to happen after this wedding."

**Victor**: "Shut up, Sammy, they don't need to know what I did yet."

Sam laughed he knew that his best friend was a dead man. Hell all of the kid's parents were going to kill Victor.

-Next Scene-

Uriel and Reese came out of a cave covered in dirt and bruises. They had been led into a trap so the only thing they could do was fight it out. Reese not being able to summon his powers to burn molecules was left with fighting with his hands so his body was in more pain than Uriel not that he let Uriel see that. Something about him bugged the hell out of Reese, it wasn't just that Uriel was a demon. Reese trusted some demons not just because his older brother dated one but because they were human too, not all of them were evil but sometimes his gut just told him not to trust certain people and Uriel was one of those people.

**Uriel**: looked around and bumped into Reese again, he groaned and turned to glare at the older man. "Sorry man,"

**Reese**: "Why the hell do you keep stepping on me?"

**Uriel**: "I told you, it's dark in here if you could…"

Reese was going to yell at him more because he knew what Uriel was asking him to do, 'ignore personal gain rules and light up the room', but even if Reese wanted to do that he couldn't. Reese stopped when he saw a woman who had wavy blonde hair and deep piercing blue eyes, something about her screamed familiar but he didn't understand why. She was dressed in dark robes that had a layer of gold in them, something that told him higher up demon, yet she didn't look like a demon but an angel.

**Queen**: Walked passed them, "Who are you?"

**Uriel**: He wasn't a well known demon if fact he was lower than Gabriel had ever been, but he was often more feared than Gabriel, "My Queen, we are out for a walk, this is my partner in crime Anthony."

**Queen**: "Why are you not with the other demons, speaking about ways to ruin my cousin's wedding?"

**Reese's thoughts**: "_Cousin who the hell is she talking about?_"

**Uriel**: Knowing who she was and whom she was speaking about, "The Seer's idea I bet."

**Queen**: "Yes! I wanted to have a free day but no he wanted to cause them trouble," she shook her head.

**Uriel**: "He is a pain in the ass."

The Queen nodded her head and turned when Monstrum came running into her.

**Reese**: Noticing that it was the same dog that had tried to kill Riley, "Nice dog."

**Queen**: "He was a gift,"

**Uriel**: "We must be off then."

**Queen**: "Yes go."

They both walked away.

**Uriel**: "She's the Queen of the underworld."

**Reese**: "But she seemed so human."

**Uriel**: "Believe me she has a temper like no other, once she burned a demon just because he coughed, but yea, she's really kind, one time her dog broke his paw and she picked him up herself carried him to a demonic healer all by herself; reminded me of a whitelighter with their charge."

Reese nodded his head and ignored the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach so he walked into the cave without even thinking about it and that's when all hell broke loose; some demon threw an energy ball at him.

**Uriel**: "Damn it not again!"

**Reese**: Bit his lips, "Fuck…" He took in some air, "Uriel," he started to crawl to the older man but was suddenly hit with a vision. Parker and Damian were standing in front of the priest and a swarm of demons shimmered in and started attack everyone there, darklighters dark-orbed and threw arrows into the Halliwell cousins, all hell broke loose.

**Uriel**: Slapped Reese, "Wake up man!"

**Reese**: Gasped for air, "We have to warn them." Uriel looked confused, "Shimmer us to the manor and don't act like you don't know where it is!"

Uriel gulped his plan was working out rather nicely, too nicely.

-Next Scene-

The next day Damian opened his eyes and groaned in his hung over state.

**Damian**: Looking around the room, he noticed that he and all the boys were fucked up! He chuckled when he saw a shirtless Wyatt holding Bianca in his arms, he laughed harder when he saw Chris covered in make-up and Linn's face had sharpie on it. Lex and Nix weren't any better both were in each other arms and Lex wasn't wearing any pants and Nix was in only a long shirt. Hank Pacey were both sleeping next to each other and next to a broken table Emily and Bella on top of each other both had their hair a mess. But nowhere in sight were Riley and Hazel. He heard a cough and looked up to see a very sexy Parker her hair was a mass but she looked sexy as ever, "Lord have mercy."

**Parker**: Sat down next to him, "Good morning to you too."

**Damian**: "Park, what the hell happened?"

**Parker**: Slightly laughing, "Well after our drunken time in the strip club, we met up here, Wyatt sang a song to B and they ended up making out. Then we have Chris and Linn both decided to play with markers and lipstick and well that's what you get when you do that." Damian laughed as he saw them both covered in marker and lipstick, "Then we have Lex and Nix you know your brother he gets horny when he drinks so those two…" She looked over to the over room, "Let's just say never eat on that sofa,"

**Damian**: Made a gross face, "Why does my little brother like to fuck like a rabbit when he's tanked?"

**Parker**: she shrugged and went on, "And yet Hazel's kid is older than Lex's."

**Damian**: "Great so I get to see your brother and my sister get married already?"

**Parker**: "You sound like you don't like Riley."

**Damian**: "I love your brother but if he gets my sister knocked up before he marries her I can't stop Lex from killing him."

**Parker**: nodded her head, "So Hank and Pacey arm wrestled which led them to get into a fist fight, which lead to them both breaking the table and them both laughing it all off."

**Damian**: "And the Makers sister, they get into the fight too?"

**Parker**: turned to Bella and Emily, "Oh no, they came out of the club like that."

The parents walked into the room and shook their heads.

**Piper**: "You kids aren't allowed to get drunk alone anymore."

**Grams**: Was holding Riley's ear and Patty was leading Hazel who was blushing, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

**Riley**: "We weren't doing anything!"

**Phoebe**: "Grams, why are you hurting my son?"

**Grams**: "I found him and Hazel sleeping on the kitchen counter."

**Hazel**: "The main word in that sentence is sleeping!"

**Riley**: Moving away from Grams and next to his mother, he rubbed his ear, "Hey I had to separate her from Lex, he was trying to pick a fight with her and this was the only way."

**Parker**: "He's lying a little, Lex was trying to pick a fight with him and Hazel came to his defense. But for Lex's defense he doesn't trust easily, and he doesn't trust Riley because he doesn't understand that he won't hurt Hazel nor does he know that Riley is the father of Hazel's daughter Alex."

**Lex**: kinda foggy he looked up, "Is that true?"

**Hazel**: "Yes you moron, why do you think I trusted him so easily hell why do you think…"

**Lex**: "So he's going to give me my first niece?"

**Hazel**: "Unless Parker has something to tell us."

**Parker**: "Please I haven't gotten laid in what seems like four months!" Damian laughed. "Oh, don't you even dare laugh at me."

**Damian**: "Where are you going?"

**Parker**: "My room I don't need Silver finding out what we did last night."

**Damian**: Looked down at himself and found himself half naked, and a bandage on his lower abdomen. "What in the…" He removed the bandage and found Parker's name tattooed to his body, "Dear lord!"

**Parker**: "At least your brother does nice jobs!" She showed him hers and he laughed, "Gotta go, Silver's waking up, for some reason the cupids and the lighters ended up outside."

**Lex**: looked over to Riley, "I will let you date my sister just because I liked Alex!"

**Hazel**: "Oh brother,"

**Riley**: "And I will promise not to hurt her because I love her and would never do anything to ruin what we could have, hell what we have!"

**Woman**: "Awe."

**Hank**: "Get a room," He looked down to see Pacey hugging him, "What the hell!"

**Pacey**: Opened his mouth and his eyes to see his arms around a huge bear, "AHHH!"

The kids woke up and started laughing when they saw how everyone looked.

**Silver**: Hearted into the room, "You people need to get ready!" Everyone took one look at her and started laughing even harder! "What?"

**Coop**: "Honey, you have a mustache!"

**Silver**: Ran to the mirror and found a hairy bushy mustache on her upper lip, "What the hell!"

**David**: Walked into the room, "What's wrong?"

**Pacey**: "Look at David!"

**David**: "What?"

**Billie**: "They're no easy way to say this you have tits."

**David**: "AHHHH!"

Reese and Uriel shimmered into the room. Reese looked like crap, his hair was a mess and his clothes were covered in blood and demon guts.

**Piper**: "Anthony, what the hell happened to you?"

**Reese**: "Aunt Piper, that's not important right now, we have trouble," They all looked at him, "The Source is trying to ruin the wedding. And she has help."

-Next Scene-

Ryan flipped through the book of shadows he knew that right now was the best time for him to do so. He wasn't trying to cause his family trouble but it was getting harder to sleep he needed to do something about his nightmares. The other night he had almost killed Grace, if a pillow hadn't been between them he would have stabbed her with an athame, how he even got hold of it he didn't know, he just knew if something could help him, it was going to be the book. He looked up when he saw something flash into the room.

**Demon**: "My king."

**Ryan**: "Who the fuck are you?"

**Seer**: Took off his hood and showed his identity, "It is me, the Seer. King Ryan, I'm here from your future self, in order to help you take your cousin's place from the throne."

**Ryan**: "Throne? My cousin? What the hell are you talking about?" He suddenly knew who he was, he was the seer that had turned other him evil, the one he dreamt Parker killing, "No, you're not real it's not real it's all a dream!"

**Seer**: "I know this is a shock to you."

**Ryan**: "LEAVE!"

**Seer**: "I will be waiting for you to be ready to take your rightful place,"

He teleported out of the attic and Ryan banged his hand down onto the podium. He looked up to see Riley walk into the room.

**Riley**: "Ryan, were you alone I thought I heard…"

**Ryan**: "Why don't you mind your own business, Cole?" He banged shoulders with Riley as he left the room, "Hell, what the hell are you still doing here, aren't you going to attack my family already? Lord knows that's what you low life demons do."

**Riley**: His heart broke as he watched Ryan leave, tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, but something came over him he didn't know what it was, maybe it had finally happened his temper had won, "RYAN!" He walked after his brother, he didn't give a shit about anything right now, no matter if the Source was trying to turn him no matter if he was indeed half demon, Ryan had no right to be angry with him, when he had done nothing, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

**Ryan**: Turned around they were standing in the dining room, Phoebe and Coop walked out to see what the hell was going on, "What, Cole!"

**Riley**: "I'm getting sick and tired of your fucking attitude I don't deserve it, I haven't done anything to you, I haven't hurt anyone! But no, you treat me like I'm a fucking disease. What are you upset about? That I'm alive that your family isn't all that perfect, oh no, your mom was married before she knew your dad, god forbid she has another son, god forbid he show up more than twenty-four years later asking for some kind of family! God forbid he just let you walk all over him because he has manners, something you don't. Can't blame mom or Coop or anyone because lord knows they teach manners!"

**Ryan**: "You have no right to call her mom!"

**Riley**: "I'm not your punching bag, you have some fucking chip on your shoulder, you want me to be nice and let you say things about me, you want me to be quiet and mind my manners and I have I've been nothing but kind to you. I've let you scream and act like a fucking five year old. But fuck this! I'm not going to let you just keep shitting on me, just because you need to hate someone, I'm not like Damian I won't let you treat me like shit, so how about this I won't even talk to you, I won't try to be your brother I won't try to be your friend, hell just imagine your life the fucking same, I never showed up and never destroyed your perfect life."

**Ryan**: "You're leaving then?"

**Riley**: "No, because I'm not here for you, I want to get to know my mom and my sisters. I won't let your sour ass attitude get to me, or ruin my chances on having a family, you and me we don't have to be family we don't even have to be friends. I just wanted you to know I'm done, find another punching bag."

He walked pass their mom and Coop and he shook his head. Phoebe could sense the hurt Riley was feeling she could also sense the hate Ryan was feeling but she didn't understand why he felt so much hate for someone he didn't even take the time of day to get to know.

**Ryan**: "What, mom?"

**Phoebe**: "I'm going to let you do what you want, but when you see the error in your ways you're going to want to get to know him, because I know you may not be able to see this, but he is a lot like you." She went to leave, "And whether you like it or not he is your brother."

**Coop**: "Ryan, I won't be as kind as your mom or Riley, something is wrong with you and when you're done wallowing in self pity we'll talk this through, until then just pretend for Paige's sake."

He walked away shaking his head and Ryan slammed his fist into the wall, his eyes widened when he realized he had just crossed a line with Riley, blaming him for something he wasn't even to blame about. Hell it wasn't even that Riley had done something wrong, he had just walked in on the wrong time.

**Ryan**: "I'm fucking stupid!"

-Next Scene-

**Uriel**: had sneaked away, he was standing over Pierce looking down at him with hard eyes, he went to touch the little guy, but a hand gripped his arm tight. He looked up and found his older brother standing there looking alive and pissed, "Gab who do I owe thanks for bring you…"

**Gabriel**: "Leave this home now."

**Uriel**: "I came to meet him, Raphael's son, my nephew."

**Gabriel**: "You saw him, now go, I won't let you have him,"

**Uriel**: "I have good intentions brother."

**Gabriel**: "Don't even try and spin that bullshit with me, I know you're the one that told Raphael where his mother was. And I know you want him to destroy the good in his heart and I won't let that happen."

**Uriel**: "I'm being honest here brother, I didn't come to steal him from them, I came hereto get to know him, they can keep him for all I care."

**Gabriel**: "I'll be watching you brother."

**Uriel**: nodded his head and walked out of the door, "If I play my cards right, I may very have King Ryan's next destroyer of the lands." He smiled an evil smile, "Oh Gab you have no idea who you are playing with." He shimmered out.

**Gabriel**: Picked up Pierce and held him tight, "Don't worry, Trigger I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that."

Pierce smiled a big toothless grin at him.

-Next Scene-

Reese had a towel and was drying his hair he had just gotten out of the shower; his eyebrow went up when he saw the older kids were fucked up.

**Billie**: "Anthony, I thought you…" She turned to sent her youngest son a glare, "Jonathan, we will be having a talk about you and you're lying habit."

**Jay**: "Mom, we had to lie, we were onto something."

**Damian**: "You were onto someone trying to ruin the wedding?"

**Frankie**: He jumped up; if they played this right then they could still go and vanquish the other demons without the adults ever knowing. "Yes, and so we had to go check it out."

**Wyatt**: "You kids are bad."

**Silver**: "What did you see?"

**Reese**: "Well, demons and Darklighters attacked, everyone got hurt, some even killed."

**Pacey**: "Maybe we have to postpone the wedding."

**Parker**: "No!"

They all turned to look at her, no one had went to get her so she had to walk in on them talking.

**Damian**: Stood up and walked over to his wife to be, "Park, I know that you don't want to but…"

**Parker**: "Don't you get it that's what they want it's always what they want! Whenever a woman in this family gets married demons come to destroy the wedding, but I have news for all of you, that's our lives, from birth we had to deal with demons and till the day they either kill us or we die, we will always have to deal with them. So no, we're not stopping the wedding because demons are going to come to kill us."

**Pacey**: "Wow, that was really grown up even for you."

**Parker**: "I can be grown up, besides I miss sex and will not be waiting another day for it!"

**Pacey**: "Now that's more you."

**Silver**: "So we're just going to keep this wedding going then?"

**Damian**: Smiled to Parker, "Yes we are."

**Silver**: Getting in the way of their kiss, "Hey, no kissing it's bad enough that you saw each other no making out too!"

**Parker**: Groaned, "And I was just starting to like you!"

She let Silver drag her away.

**Damian**: "I guess it's time to get ready then."

XXXXX

The wedding music was playing. The only people that where there were either people that were magical or people that knew about magic, Parker and Damian had decided not to invite their normal friends it was one thing to know them outside of the home but it was another to see them in the home. Even so the manor was packed, all the people that were sitting had some type of potion, Piper and even Paige had made potions to vanquish a variety of demons. The groomsmen all had weapons, Wyatt had his sword, DJ had a crossbow, he shot a gun for a living so they trusted him with it. Lex the other cross bow he had taken it from Pacey who was holding a batch of potions, on the bridesmaids' side with Pacey, Nix had a crossbow while Mel had an athame. Since they had magical items and demons were going to attack them, instead of having a priest they had Dean who had a license to marry, who would have thought. Damian was standing in his tux facing the door waiting for Parker. His tux was a full dark blue suit with a white shirt and a dark blue-stripped tie. He had his hair gelled down. To his right was Wyatt with his hair combed down and parted in the middle a dark gray bowtie, gray vest without a jacket, he smiled a huge grin, he loved weddings, though he hoped he wouldn't tear up at the end of this, he was known to do that. Next to him was DJ in a black jacket and tie white shirt and gray vest, and Lex in a black jacket with a white open collar shirt hair parted in the middle. On the bride's side was Pacey in his suit, Nix in a light purple dress that wasn't too shabby and Mel in the same dress.

**Coop**: was dressed in a full black suit with a white shirt, his hair gelled back, his eyes went wide in amazement, "Wow, Paige, you look…"

Parker smiled as her father lost his voice in his throat, she hadn't been too sure about letting her mom and the rest of her family play dress up, but they had done an amazing job.

**Parker**: "Yea,"

**Coop**: "You grew up on me too fast."

**Parker**: "Dad, I'll always be your little demon,"

**Coop**: "I know, but you're moving away on me."

**Silver**: Snapped her fingers at her sister and father. "Get going now."

**Parker**: "Woman, give us a second, Damian isn't going anywhere." She turned to her dad, "Dad, you know that even though I'm moving away from home, I promise to come every Sunday I promise to always be here to annoy you. And I promise to always be here period."

**Coop**: "Parker, you don't have to stay behind for me."

**Parker**: "Dad, I love you, okay? I want you to know that you've been my secret hero, mom did all the kick ass work, but you, no you worked in the background always there when I needed you always there for me, and believe me I will always remember that and I will always come back home, because this isn't my past it's my everyday."

**Coop**: "You really have grown up on me, Paige."

**Parker**: "Shhh, don't tell anyone."

**Silver**: Wiping a tear away, "Are you done already?" Coop took Parker's hand and nodded his head, "Alright, walk on then."

Coop and Parker walked over the threshold and all eyes fell on them. Pacey grinned as he saw Parker walking towards them. Suddenly a demon shimmered in on the side and DJ shot an arrow at him before he could even form an energy ball. As if it was nothing Parker and Coop walked closer, two demons came behind them and Silver stabbed them with athames. She might like to pretend she was only a cupid but the girl had skills with an athame. Damian's face lit up like a charismas tree, Parker looked beautiful as ever. Her wedding dress was a simple whitish gold dress, that had ruffles at the bottom of it, the dress showed off her body wonderfully, her hair was down and wavy her face had hint of makeup and she looked like a princess though he knew better than to tell her that. She made it to him without more demons showing up.

**Dean**: "Okay, let's get started…"

Parker had tuned him out, she was more or less mesmerized by Damian, he looked so handsome and younger than his age. Something she knew he loved.

**Dean**: In the background Piper had blown up a demon and Prue had sent athames at others, "… the couple would like to say a few things now…"

Damian turned to Parker, she looked utterly amazing, so amazing in fact that he had forgotten completely how to talk, he knew that it was his turn to speak but he was at a loss for words. His eyes not leaving hers, she smiled to him she loved how he looked. She loved how he had cut his facial hair and even gelled his head hair for her it made him look younger.

**Dean**: Standing in front of them, slightly smiling, he could read the love in their eyes, "Dude, vows?"

**Damian**: Trying to find his voice, "R-right," His eyes still wide from her appearance, "Can I just say you look amazing?"

**Parker**: Laughs slightly, "You too."

**Dean**: turned to Silver who was drying tears, "Guys, I don't want to rush you, but the demons are going to come back again."

**Damian**: "Right," He padded his vest for the paper that held his vows he didn't want to get anything wrong, "Where are my vows?"

**Wyatt**: Looked as his brother hit him on the back of the head and he pulled out the paper from his pocket, "Here you go, buddy."

**Damian**: "Thanks, man."

**Wyatt**: "What are best men for?"

**Damian**: He scanned the paper and then looked into Parker's green eyes, only seeing love there, "If someone would have told me, you're going to get married one day and it's going to be to Paige Parker Valentín Halliwell, I would have pretended not to have heard them, just so I could pretend that I didn't feel that way for you. I used to think that I couldn't be your Prince Charming that I wasn't Prince enough or charming enough, for you because you deserve better than anyone I've ever known. But then a miracle happened, I couldn't take it anymore seeing you with others and watching as they hurt you, so I stood up and I told you I liked you and instead of running for the hills you kissed me. That kiss was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, see it wasn't just a kiss for me, it was as if time stopped as if we had frozen it with our love, as if at that second nothing mattered but you and me and all the love that ran in our veins." He looked down to the piece of paper his hand shaking in excitement, "Parker, I've loved you ever since you punched Becky Roberts because she called Pacey a loser who wore too much black or at least I stopped looking at you as Wyatt's baby cousin and started looking at you as the amazing woman that you truly are. I promise for the rest of my life and beyond to always love you and to always be by your side, and to never let you come to harm even if you don't let me most of the time." He smiled because he saw the look in her eyes and he knew she was fighting back tears, "I promise to stay faithful and never leave you behind; if I go somewhere you better believe you'll be right next to me."

Dean turned to Parker who was trying hard not to cry. Damian was many things, but he hadn't always been so open with his love for her, she knew he loved her but she had never known how much.

**Parker**: "I'm not good at writing so," She smiled at his laugh, "Angel Damian Tiernan, I always looked up to you, always saw the love in your eyes and heart, I could see the kindness others thought was a front. I saw the loyalty that you had for everyone and everything, and I knew that those girls you've dated that broke that heart of yours that I admire; they weren't good enough for you. You were supposed to get Ms. Perfect, sorry you just got me." He laughed as did everyone, "I know that I can be hard to get along with, I'm stubborn, and can be a bitch when I want to be, not to mention I can be blind as a bat. The day I broke your heart was the day I saw how stupid I truly was, and the second I saw you up on that stage singing your soul out I prayed it was for me, and if it wasn't that it'd be for Ms. Perfect. And that she wouldn't hurt you, or she'd deal with me and we all know I'd kill for my family, I'd kill for you. I won't stand here and promise you that I'll cook every night and I can't promise you happy times every single second of the day, and I won't promise that we won't fight but I will promise that I'll pretend to cook and really just order take out, that when there are happy times that it'll be the best times of our lives, that when we do fight it'll only last a second because I don't see any reason why I'd want you to stay mad at me or me to stay mad at you. I promise forever and always because I know I can give it to you because my weak tiny little heart it beats for you and it always has."

There was silence in the room. Everyone turned to Dean who was crying.

**Dean**: "Okay, the rings." He wiped his eyes, "Damn cupid genes."

Wyatt handed Damian a ring while Pacey handed Parker one.

**Damian**: Took hold of Parker's hand and held the ring in the other hand he started to slide the ring on her finger, all the while he looked into her eyes, "Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be."

**Parker**: Held his left hand and slid the ring onto his finger, "Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be."

**Dean**: "By the power vested in me by the state of California and cupid magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

**Damian**: Smiled and got closer to Parker, "Forever and always, no way in hell any am I ever letting you go,"

**Parker**: "No way in hell will I ever let you let me go."

He kissed her. Suddenly a demon shimmered into the room, they pulled apart and Damian sent an energy ball at the demon Parker sending a bolt. Both vanquished him.

**Parker**: "We make a pretty good team."

**Damian**: "The best."

Again he kissed her and everyone cheered.

Suddenly more demons appeared and everyone started to fight, but before any of the kids could notice potions were being thrown at them and when the dust settled only the younger kids and the parents stood there.

**Silver**: Looked around the room, "Where the hell did everyone go?"

**Piper**: turned as she saw a demon smile, "Hey!"

**Demon**: "They'll be back I promise you this, when…" He laughed, "Who knows!"

He shimmered out.

**Prue**: "Damn it!"

-Next Scene-

**Queen**: was sitting on her throne with Monstrum next to her feet, he was a loyal dog, and he was truly the only thing she loved, well him and who Roderick was before his fall. She sat up when a demon shimmered into her cave, he was at least respectful because he shimmered in on his knees. "Yes?"

**Demon**: "I have done it my queen."

**Queen**: "Good you may…"

**Demon**: "If I may, my queen," She waved her hand telling him to go on, "I had a thought, maybe you should go with them, see that type of life back then? Maybe you might even learn a thing or two from that Lord Dante?"

**Queen**: "And maybe learn of their weakness?" She stood up and turned to her dog who looked up at her with love in his gray eyes, "Fine take me then."

**Demon**: "Your wish," Throwing a potion at her, "Is my command."

She disappeared and the demon turned to look at the Seer.

**Seer**: "Is it done?"

**Demon**: "Yes it is."

**Seer**: "Come, let's us discuss our next action."

They both walked away smiling huge evil grins, they thought the Queen was stupid and blindly trusted them if only they knew they were fucking with the wrong Halliwell.

To be continued…

Hoped you like it! Please review and sorry about the wait but I just started college.


	9. Chapter 2: Arrowless

Chapter 2: Arrowless

Bianca opened her heavy eyelids to find she was in someone's arms, glancing down at a tattoo of a red heart she knew who it was. She didn't know whether to freak out or hold on tighter. Wyatt grunted and he began to wake, his eyes opened and he yawned as he found his arms were wrapped around someone, his heart skipped a beat that he knew she heard because her head was on his chest where his heart was, he realized it was Bianca.

**Wyatt**: A hidden smile on his face, he missed the way she fit so well into his arms, how warm her being there made him feel, "What did we do?"

**Bianca**: not moving an inch, she'd never admit it but she always felt safe in his embrace, always felt loved and like nothing could hurt her, because his arms were like a shield protecting her from anything that might come to harm her, "I don't…"

**Wyatt**: Still with his arms around her, if he could never let her go then he'd die a happy man, "Weren't we fighting demons?"

**Bianca**: Unhooked herself from Wyatt, only partly because he was awake, but deep inside her, her heart screamed not to move, and her mind wasn't finding many reasons to object, "Yes," She shook her head when she realized that he was naked, and she scolded herself when she realized she loved how his chest looked, and once more when she realized she was naked too, "Wyatt, hand me that shirt."

**Wyatt**: Sat up and pulled the shirt to him, letting her see his butt, something she loved to stare at, with a slight smirk on his face, he knew she had been checking him out. "Here you go." He looked around for some pants and began to get dressed. "So what do you remember?"

**Bianca**: Throwing on the shirt, "Last thing I remember is Parker and Damian said their vows then out of nowhere demons showed up, but one demon threw something at me."

**Wyatt**: "I remember the same," He looked around and didn't see anything from his time, they weren't in his room because he didn't see piles of clothes on the ground, nor did he see his flat screen, he instead saw a, hay stack near him, and not to mention broken wood around him, a fire was still going so he knew they weren't in their time or anywhere warm, because he was now freezing, maybe it was cold or just maybe he needed her in his arms to feel warmth again. "Where are we?"

**Bianca**: Stood up and peaked out a window, she saw horses and men holding swords, she didn't like how they were dressed, in green woolen shirts and tight brown pants, she groaned. "Wyatt, you're not going to believe this." She found Wyatt looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Wyatt, this isn't the time to be so vain."

**Wyatt**: "B, look,"

**Bianca**: Walked over to the mirror and she didn't see Wyatt, she saw a man who had short messy dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he had a beard and a scar on his left cheek, he looked like a leader, a fighter, "Who…" Her voice caught in her throat as she saw that her reflection was another person as well, she had dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes, she looked almost royal and something told her, they weren't supposed to be with each other. "Am I?"

There was a knock on the door and both turned.

-Next Scene-

**Chris**: smiled as he took in the smell of her hair, he was ignoring the fact that he didn't understand the reason he was even in bed when the last thing he remembered was standing in Parker's wedding, but right now the only thing that mattered was that he had her near him, her shirt on the ground along with the rest of his clothes though oddly they both where wearing under shirts and pants, his beard rubbed against her cheek, and she opened her eyes, she looked up at him with shock, but he had a dreamy expression on his face, "I don't ever wanna wake up."

**Linn**: "Are we dreaming?" She blinked, "Is that what this is?"

**Chris**: "A wonderful dream?" Linn pinched his arm. "OW, woman, that hurt!"

**Linn**: "Now do me." Chris got a full-blown grin on his face, and she rolled her brown eyes, "Chris…" He pinched her and she rubbed her arm, "Okay not dreaming? Where are my clothes?"

**Chris**: Rubbing his finger on her bare arm, "On the floor with mine."

**Linn**: Went to get up but Chris made her fall back into bed with him, "Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

**Chris**: "Stay okay, I know this has to do with a demon, but come on, we won't get anywhere by leaving this room, I don't suppose you can remember anything from this new time?" He went on as she said nothing, "Neither can I so that only leaves one thing to do," He padded the bed, "Wait for the others to come a calling."

**Linn**: She sat down next to him, "Chris…"

**Chris**: He gazed into her eyes, their faces inches apart, "We're not in our time we're in people's bodies that are unknown to us, let's live a little, Linn."

**Linn**: She bit down on her lip as she felt his hand on her thigh; "You mean act on our feelings and then worry about them later?"

**Chris**: Kissed her lips, "I like you a lot, and I've heard you think I'm cute, and people tell me that you laugh at my jokes and they're not funny. I've always liked you I was just scared to admit it. I didn't know if you felt the same."

**Linn**: She kissed him again, "Say it again, please, Chris, just say it again."

**Chris**: kissing her neck, "I care about you, and I wanna be more than friends I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel this way about you, I want you to be mine always."

**Linn**: Pulled his head from her neck and sent him the same emotions, "I like you a lot too!"

They kissed a kiss that held a lot of passion.

-Next Scene-

Lex and Nix were standing side by side defending their home from guards, both of them had been awoken to someone pounding on their chamber door and Lex had went to answer it. He had come running back to wake Nix telling her they weren't in their time and that they needed help.

**Nix**: Throwing a broom at one of the guards that was trying to get into the house, "Lex, this is crazy."

**Lex**: he was busily fighting some guy, in Lex's hands was a huge halberd which had a sharp two sided blade, "Tell me about it woman I'm only one man and I don't have much experience in battle."

**Nix**: Laughing, "Much?"

**Lex**: Turned to face her, "HEY!"

He had taken his eyes off the fight and that's when the guard took his chance and hit Lex with his sword and it cut him deep. Nix no longer thought, she only reacted and she tried to send anything she could think of at him but nothing orbed to defend him so she was left with the only one option she pulled a black and brown spiked mace club from the wall and smashed the guard's head in. She fiddled with it raised her eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face, for some reason the mace made her feel stronger and more connected with her being.

**Nix**: "Come get some!" Her eyes were filled with rage, the guards ran over to her and she swung and used all her strength to kick ass, smashing the mace into a guards chest, she twirled around on her tippy toes and bent forward and hit another guard, bowing to miss a slash of a guard's sword she threw her mace then punched the other guard. She walked over to the fallen guard and plucked her mace from his chest, "And they made fun of me for taking ballet classes."

Lex grunted and that reminded Nix that he was hurt, she ran to him and laid his head in her lap.

**Nix**: "Baby?"

**Lex**: Looking up to her with pain in his dark blue eyes, "Hey."

**Nix**: She put her hands over his wound and wished she knew how to heal, for some reason she never could, but like normal nothing happened, so she just took his hand, "Come on, let's get you to Hank."

She closed her eyes to orb them but nothing happened.

**Lex**: "We're not in magical times, Nix."

**Nix**: Tears fell down her cheeks, "Hang on, Lex, hang on for me."

**Lex**: His hand touched her face, "I love you, Nix."

**Nix**: "No you don't get to die, do you hear me Derek Lexton Tiernan-Nicoli you don't get to die!"

Suddenly in rushed a man with deep blue eyes with dark blonde messy hair, he looked down at a dying Lex and rushed over to them.

**Man**: "Lady Alys what has happened?" He took off his shirt and started putting pressure on the wound, Lex moaned in pain, her eyes went wide she saw his ripped chest and all the scars that he had, "We must get him to Robin."

**Nix**: "Who are you?"

**Man**: Sending her a confused look, "You must be under shock; come we must hurry, Robin will be able to aid Lord Ivan."

**Nix's Thoughts**: "_Lord Ivan, Lady Alys? What the hell have we gotten ourselves into now?"_

**Nix**: "Yes, but your name?"

**Guy**: "Van, short for Vanquish, tis the name I was given as a small child, by my master Alistair."

**Nix**: She nodded her head but looked at him weirdly, Vanquish was a weird name for a person and what did he mean master? "Okay, Van, let's get Lord Ivan to Robin."

Van picked up Lex in one big scoop and hurried off, Nix grabbed the spiked mace club, something telling her not to leave it here by itself.

-Next Scene-

Damian was sleeping in a warm soft bed, his chest bare and a soft skinned arm around him, he drifted awake and smiled when he saw the arm, he went to kiss her face when he came face to face with his worst fear.

**Damian**: "Maria?"

Maria was a black haired brown-eyed woman; she was very tall and had a slim body, she had been Parker before Parker was Parker. His soul and heart used to beat for her, so much in fact that he had even given her a promise ring at the night of their prom, but then she moved away and he never got to see her again, he never really knew why she moved only that she had to. Though a bit of his heart still cared for her, he was madly in love with Parker and that would never change.

**Maria**: "Morning, Paul, I would have thought you'd be gone by now."

**Damian**: Sat up, "I…"

**Maria**: She sat up and kissed his lips, "You should have left." Her touch sent fire through him but he didn't understand why, he shouldn't have loved her anymore, he loved Parker. "I hate it when you go off with Robin and your friends trying to save the day." She rolled her eyes, "Especially with Archer I do not trust her, so many nights away from her husband what type of woman is she?"

**Damian**: Playing along, "But I must be going, you know how he can get."

**Maria**: "Why do you protect him so? All the times he's put you in harm's way, what type of brother is that?" She shook her head as if in shame, "All the times he's sent you to prison because he himself did not want to go."

**Damian**: Now realized why he had never really thought of her, she had always been bad mouthing Wyatt, "He still saves me, and he always is there to defend my honor, and I've never been harmed under his leadership." And Wyatt was like his brother.

**Maria**: turning away from him, "Go! Paul, I can't deal with you when you are like this!"

**Damian**: Grabbed his pants and put them on, then his shirt, he tied his shoes and grabbed his silver bar mace that had a black handle, "Gladly!"

He stormed out and Maria rolled her eyes.

-Next Scene-

Hank dusted his arms and wiped the sweat off his brow, he bit down on his lip as he hit the hot metal with a hammer, he banged and banged, he let out a huff when the tip was just right.

**Emily**: She brought him a drink and smiled to him, "How much longer?"

**Hank**: Looked up from the metal, his eyes were kind and held happiness in them, "Soon."

**Emily**: "Do you really think that we can get out of here?"

**Hank**: "We trust Pacey don't we?"

**Emily**: "Yes, I'm just a little fearful; we haven't seen anyone else but him."

**Hank**: "That's not true, we saw Riley."

He shook his head; in disgust he couldn't believe that his cousin was evil in this past. Pacey and Bella had woken them up and explained the situation to them, they were stuck in the past, demons' potion said Pacey but he couldn't be sure. Parker was normally the brains, when they asked him where she was he said he didn't know, before he could explain more guards broke the door down, Emily had hidden them, while Hank dealt with the guards they ordered him to finish the rest of the weapons, that's when he had seen Riley he was dressed in military clothes with his head shaven and anger in his eyes. He looked nothing like the man Hank had come to love.

**Emily**: Put her arms around him, "But we didn't really see him, that man wasn't your cousin."

**Hank**: "I know."

**Emily**: She let him go and picked up the cup, "Maybe things aren't what they seem."

**Hank**: Picked up his hammer, "I hope."

**Emily**: Opened their window blinds, "Where the hell did Bella and Pacey go?"

**Hank**: "To find someone named Robin."

He slammed the hammer down. He was pretty upset about Riley being evil, because of Ryan who didn't give Riley the day of time. So Hank naturally took him in, he showed Riley how to drink, drive crazy and not to mention they had hours of the day when they both would stop what they were doing and meet up and fix up car parts. Lex would join them too sometimes, pretending to dislike Riley, though he liked him too.

-Next Scene-

**Pacey**: shook his head as he came face to face with a shirtless Wyatt and a pant less Bianca. "Robin, why on earth is she here? Thou knows she's poison that runs in your veins."

**Wyatt**: Saw that this man looked like Pacey, except that he was wearing a black tunic and dark brown tights, he was holding a huge battle axe that had a blade of dark gold and the handle of black wood, "Hum."

**Bianca**: "And who are you supposed to be his best friend who doesn't want us to fall for each other because we're from different classes!"

**Pacey**: Smiled a huge grin, he gave her a big hug, "Thank god you're you, B! I was worried I was dealing with Robin Hood and his wife. It was fear that made me say those horrible lines to you, you know I love you."

**Wyatt**: "Pacey, what the hell is going on?"

**Bianca**: "And what are you wearing?"

**Pacey**: "Well we got sent to the past by a demon he threw a potion at us, I'm guessing, the only way to get back is to fix whatever is broke," He turned to Bianca, "I'm wearing what I always wear, my name is Alistair twin to Archer master to a certain few and most importantly the last member of Robin-hood's merry men."

**Wyatt**: "You're the first one we've meet."

**Pacey**: "Well let's put it this way I'm under Archer who's under Paul who's under Jax. Though really you trust both Paul and Jax the most I guess 'cause they're your brothers, you and Paul being twins. Jax being a little younger." He shrugged, "All me and Arch are is military back up, though you only trust Arch to be your back-up and crossbow."

**Bianca**: "Who the hell is Robin?"

**Wyatt**: "Wait the Robin-hood!"

**Pacey**: "Yes the Robin-hood, and Wyatt, apparently not only is my older cousin King Arthur but also Robin-hood,"

**Wyatt**: "I'm pretty fucking cool!"

**Bella**: Walking into the room, she was dressed in a dark blue silk dress, "Please tell me Wyatt isn't doing a little jig because of his soul's passion to be so fucking over protective? And always be the hero?"

**Pacey**: his eyes shined lighter when he saw her, "No such luck he is doing the jig."

**Bianca**: "Wait, so what is the problem that we have to solve?"

**Pacey**: "I'll tell you after get…"

**Van**: Entered the room with Lex still in his arms, Nix right behind. "Master, we need help."

**Pacey**: Turned to look at Van, "Van!"

**Wyatt**: Rushed to help Van put Lex on a table, "Damn, he's lost a lot of blood."

**Van**: Moved out of the way and stood next to Pacey, "I did as you asked, Master."

**Pacey**: Put his hand on his shoulder, "And you did a great job. He is still alive because of your swiftness."

Van nodded his head.

**Bianca**: "What do you need?"

**Wyatt**: "Gauze," Looking around to the time zone he was in, "Something clean to stop the bleeding!"

**Bella**: "What happened?"

**Nix**: "Guards happened."

**Pacey**: Looking at the weapon in her hand, "And you kicked their asses?"

**Nix**: "Yes, Pacey, I kicked their asses."

**Pacey**: kissed her cheek, "That a girl."

-Next Scene-

**Mel**: let out a groan when she opened her eyes, it wasn't enough that she had been hit by a demon when the fight broke out, but she also had to be held prisoner for it too. "I'm getting tired of those demons always taking me down to their dungeon!" She heard a chuckle and turned her head to see who was with her, "Who's there?"

**Voice**: "Open your eyes sister then you no longer shall be blind. Though if you're like our cousin you'll still be blind seeing as Paige does like to ignore the fact she needs glasses." How she knew that detail even she herself didn't know.

**Mel**: Shook her head when she ignored the darkness and let her eyes focus on the person and when she saw it was Robin chained to the wall just like her, "Robin?"

**Robin**: Shook her head, and looked down at her clothes, "No, Mel, the Easter bunny!"

**Mel**: "You can remember what an Easter bunny is? I thought evil didn't take vacations."

**Robin**: "It doesn't, I on the other hand do take breaks, they're fun like that."

**Mel**: Looking around her, "Let me guess this is your doing?"

**Robin**: "Why would it be my doing?" She was going to rip that demon to pieces, he said she'd get to meet the evil Lord of this time not be his prisoner, she had a good feeling the Seer had something to do with it.

**Mel**: "Because you're evil."

**Robin**: "You fall in love with one demon, and suddenly you're marked evil for the rest of your life."

**Mel**: "Is that what happened to you? Did you get sent here from our fight?"

**Robin**: "You wish you're not that strong honey."

**Mel**: "Then how…"

**Robin**: "It doesn't matter how, and it doesn't matter why all that does…"

She stopped talking as the door opened; her heart stopped as he entered the room, there was darkness in his clear blue eyes, the same eyes that she missed so much. His blond hair was rather long and it brushed his shoulders every time he moved.

**Robin**: Gasped, her heart skipped several beats, "Roderick."

**Mel**: to herself, "Oh sister, what have you gotten us into?"

**Dante**: Lit a candle in front of them and stood near them, "You, woman, disgust me."

**Mel**: "The feeling is mutual."

**Dante**: He slapped her and she sent him a glare, "You weak cow, never speak to me in such a manner. I will find Robin-hood and I will destroy him, do you hear me?" He turned to Robin, "I should have known you to be like your twin!"

**Robin**: "No you have that wrong I'm nothing like her! She's weak and I'm strong I'd kill for you,"

**Dante**: "But when I asked you to kill her, you didn't."

Mel waited for Robin to beg him to ask her again. Believing that her sister would indeed kill her if asked to do it for his love. Robin didn't know it but she had some real needing to be loved and needed issues. Mel guessed she had gotten them from growing up always trying to prove to Roderick that she was nothing like Mel.

**Robin**: looked away, it was her only flaw, no matter how hard she tried she could never kill Mel or anyone really, not that she didn't try but it just wasn't in her, Roderick looked down at her because of this flaw and now his father did as well.

**Dante**: "That's what I thought." He moved away from them, "No matter, everything you and Robin-hood have fought for is about to crumble, by dawn I will kill the King and then take his throne as my own, I will rule this land!"

-Next Scene-

Coop Riley Halliwell was many things, a romantic kind of man, a person with a big heart that would rather he get hurt than anyone he loved, someone who would die for his family and had done so before. He loved to drink and party and even so he'd never cheat on Hazel so when he found himself in bed with someone else he felt disgusted with himself.

**Riley's Thoughts**: "I'm a pig, I have a beautiful woman standing outside this room and I'm supposed to be in here fucking some random girl!"

The girl left the room, she had been waiting for Riley in his room a gift from the evil Lord but he hadn't touched her. Riley stood up and walked over to the window.

**Hazel**: Walked over to him she sighed as she saw the tension in his shoulders. "You know you aren't Cole right?"

**Riley**: Turned to look at her, "What are you doing here?" He ran to the door and opened it glancing outside to see no one he shut and locked it then turned to her, before she could even answer him, he grasped her in a kiss that showed her all his love, "I'm sorry about that."

**Hazel**: Shook her head, "Riley, remind me to smack my brother for ever doubting you." He raised his left eyebrow something he had gotten from Coop, "You are my everything and I knew you couldn't cheat on me with some random whore. I came in here to tell you Pacey's called a meeting."

Pacey had told her about the meeting but he hadn't told her about Lex, they didn't want her to be worried.

**Riley**: "Meet me by the horses we'll leave together."

**Hazel**: "Before we go." She jumped on top of him and planted one hell of a kiss on his lips, "I love dating a firemen you're so strong."

**Riley**: He touched her face lovingly, "And I love dating you."

-Next Scene-

Everyone was standing in Wyatt's tiny home. Everyone but Parker that is. Lex was on a cot being yelled at by Hazel, she was mad at everyone.

**Hazel**: "How stupid could you be, Derek?" She touched his cheek lovingly, "I could have lost you."

**Lex**: "No you couldn't. I'm pretty kick ass,"

**Hazel**: "You're not superman, Lex, please be more careful with your life. I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my twin,"

Lex looked touched.

**Nix**: "And they say Hazel has no soul."

**Lex**: "Who says those things? I'll kill them if I ever hear that again."

Hazel rolled her eyes at him because he was known for saying those things, but if he had ever heard anyone else say something like that about his twin, he'd kill them on the spot.

**Pacey**: "Okay, enough boys and girls let's get this meeting in order." Van was handing out drinks. "Van you don't have to do that."

**Van**: "It is my pleasure master."

**Nix**: "Can we talk about the fact that you are a master?"

**Pacey**: "NO!" He took in some air, he really needed Parker right now, first he was just pulling shit out of his ass, second he missed her a lot, and third though he liked to pretend he knew what he was doing, that couldn't be further from the truth, "Look, we have a problem, we're stuck here and we have to set things right, the way we do this is by destroying Lord Dante. And placing the rightful king in his place."

**Wyatt**: "Who's the rightful king?"

**Pacey**: "Godfrey also known as Vince."

**Hank**: "Wait if he's here?"

**Chris**: "Where's Mel?"

**Pacey**: Looked away, and sighed, "Not that long ago we lost a member she joined evil, not because she was evil but rather she's pretty easily manipulated, her name was Victoria. But we know her as Robin. Victoria's older sister was heartbroken and swore to find and bring her sister back they're pretty close. So, learning that her sister switched sides was like being stabbed in the heart. Queen Constantine or rather Mel went looking for Victoria, we have learned that Dante has taken her. King Godfrey or uh Vince, he got caught too. So we all made up a plan, Hank was supposed to make Dante's weapons, but they have flaws, Hazel and…"

**Riley**: Opened the door he walked into the room, Hank stood up and picked up his two silver metal Cestus as if to attack Riley who stopped right in his tracks. "Bulldozer?" Using the nickname had given his cousin.

**Hank**: "You're not welcome here, Spitfire, you're evil!"

**Emily**: "Bulldozer?"

**Hazel**: "Riley's nickname for Hank, Spitfire is Riley's nickname."

**Pacey**: Got in front of Hank who was ready to cause Riley bodily harm, "Hey relax he's on our side, he was just playing the part that Robin-hood or Wyatt, forced him to play."

**Hank**: "Really?"

**Riley**: "Yes, Hank, I'm not going evil on you."

**Hank**: Dropped his arms and gave Riley a bear hug, "Good, because I thought I'd have to kick your ass, Spitfire, just to remind you about home!"

**Lex**: "My best friend took in the man that stole my baby sister."

**Hazel**: Hit Lex, "Watch it that's my boyfriend you're making fun of."

**Riley**: Smiled, and looked to his older cousin, "You were worried huh, Bulldozer?"

**Hank**: "No I wasn't." He sent his younger cousin a death glare, "But if you ever go evil on me I'll murder you!"

Riley laughed.

**Van**: "Master, should I try and reach Archer again?"

**Pacey**: turning to Van, "Van, you know my sister, when she is with Maxwell she knows nothing but his arms."

**Van**: "Does that mean yes?"

**Damian**: "Where the hell is Parker?"

**Pacey**: Gulped, "Van, try once more if she does not come we will have to go fetch her, something I'd rather not do if you catch my drift."

**Linn**: "Pacey, Damian asked you a question, where is your buddy in crime?"

**Pacey**: Looks down, "You're not going to like it."

-Next Scene-

Parker opened her eyes, every part of her body was sore which left her with the idea she hadn't been doing what she wanted to be doing on her wedding night. She opened her light green eyes and smirked or maybe she had. She was naked and an arm around her, holding her. She turned to look at the person next to her when shock slapped her in the face. Max was next to her, though he looked a little different, his hair longer his face was covered in a hairy beard, she got up and looked for some clothes, he rolled over and she threw on clothes, she walked around looking for shoes, not noticing the fact that she was wearing her shirt backwards.

**Maxwell**: "Archer, why are you leaving yet again? You promised me today."

**Parker**: turned to him, and now noticed he was naked too. "What did we…"

**Maxwell**: He sat up making the cover fall off, leaving nothing to imagination, "You aren't Archer, someone of her magical line I see."

**Parker**: Shielding her eyes with the palm of her hand, "Dude cover!"

**Maxwell**: Laughed, "So modest," He stood up in front of her, "but I don't care for it."

**Parker**: "Look buddy!"

**Maxwell**: "Maxwell I am Maxwell."

**Parker**: "Well, Maxwell, put on some clothes."

**Maxwell**: Laughed and reached for his pants, "Tell me what you remember?" He paused for her to tell him her name.

**Parker**: "Paige, my name is Paige Valentín." No way was she going to tell him her real name, she ignored the fact that she did, just that.

**Maxwell**: "A cupid?"

**Parker**: "Yes and no."

**Maxwell**: "Relax, I am a witch, not a strong witch but a rather fine one, your secret is safe with me."

**Parker**: "Alright, well, Maxwell the witch, why don't you get to the part with us waking up naked to each other?"

**Maxwell**: "Certainly, Archer is my wife."

**Parker**: "Archer? That's my past life or something?"

**Maxwell**: "Yes." He laughed, "It's funny she is my wife, yet I hardly ever see her."

**Parker**: "What do you mean?"

**Maxwell**: "I come second to her, well third, she follows Robin-hood everywhere he goes, kills for him, would die for him as well. Then after Robin is Paul, he loves her I can see it and it disgusts me, his looking at my love the way he does."

**Parker**: Shook her head, was her love life ever easy? She may not have ever been with Max, but Valentine had been and now that relationship was letting her see all the emotions that Max had always hid, not that she'd leave Damian because he was her everything, but she could see how Valentine's love life had been so twisted, loving two men, "What am I doing here?"

**Maxwell**: "I have no idea." Suddenly the door opened and Van, Pacey, and Damian entered the room. "Looks like your ride is here though." He sent Damian a glare, "Paul."

**Damian**: Sending Maxwell a hard glare, "Dude I don't know."

**Parker**: "Thank you."

**Maxwell**: "I'm here for you, Paige, I always will be."

Parker said nothing and just followed the boys out.

-Next Scene-

Mel sighed as she tried once more to break free of the chains. Robin turned and looked to her older sister, she shook her head.

**Robin**: "Trying that again?"

**Mel**: Sighed, "Why don't you explain something to me, Robin?"

**Robin**: Looked sleepily to her, "What now?"

**Mel**: "Before with Dante or Roderick or whatever you wanna call him, why didn't you ask him to tell you to kill me again?"

**Robin**: She looked away, "He'd still get the same effect."

**Mel**: "And that is?"

**Robin**: turned back to Mel, "You alive and me still being a disappointment."

**Mel**: kinda touched that her sister couldn't kill her, truth be told, the second she thought she had killed Robin a piece of her soul felt as if it were lost, "Why do you care what he thinks? He's nothing to you?"

**Robin**: "He's my Vincent."

**Mel**: "No he's the thing that stands in the way of your Vincent."

**Robin**: "You didn't know him like I knew him."

**Mel**: "You were just something to conquer, Robin, nothing more and certainly nothing less."

**Robin**: Yelling back at her, "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

**Mel**: Sighed, "I do, Robbie, I do," She didn't understand where that nickname came from, but she loved the way it left her mouth.

**Robin**: Crying, "But I gave him everything, Mel."

**Mel**: Her own heart breaking, she didn't know why but it was hurting her a lot to see her sister in pain, and then it hit her, this woman chained next to her, had been tricked by someone who had pretended to be her friend her protector, her heart broke more for her little sister, "Robin." She bit down on her lip, "Tell me what's going on maybe I can help you, save you?"

**Robin**: "I'm too far gone to be saved."

**Mel**: "No one ever is."

**Robin**: "Before Roderick died, I made him a deal, or rather, he made a deal with all the demons, he'd let you and Parker kill him." Mel wanted to say that he hadn't let them do anything they had kicked his ass with their powers because they were stronger than him, but she bit her tongue and let her sister go on, seeing that she had more to say, "He'd give them a powerful take no shit from no one master."

**Mel**: "The new Source was handpicked by Roderick?"

**Robin**: "Yes, she always had been, I see it now, he was just using me to get his father back, to make what happened in the past return."

**Mel**: "What happened in the past?"

**Robin**: "I can't tell you, Elders me hard place, yet you'll learn. They know you will but their being stupid, its funny isn't it I'm evil yet one of them took the time to threaten me just to make sure I don't tell any of you." She looked away, they wanted to tell the Halliwell themselves, bastards, Mel sighed she had no idea what her sister was talking about, "Before you guys attacked us, he turned me to her, that powerful take no shit from anyone person." She turned to her, "He just didn't know it, and I didn't tell him."

**Mel**: "You have good powers."

**Robin**: "I wasn't the Twice Cursed, wasn't born to be, just made it, you have evil powers or at least what is known as evil, and I." She looked away again, hurting from the truth leaving her lips, "I can orb, heal, and I can feel everything,"

**Mel**: "You're an Empath."

**Robin**: "It's so much more than that, it's like I can feel every emotion known to man, and then so much more, as if I can see potential in people."

**Mel**: Shook her head, leave it to her lost sister, to be something so good, "You're a whitelighter."

**Robin**: was going to answer when the door burst open. And two men started to advance on them, "What's going on?" She and Mel shared a look.

**Mel**: "Answer her!"

**Guard**: "Time to face your maker!"

He dragged Robin out the door.

**Mel**: "Give me back my SISTER!"

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: Fixed her quiver, she added more arrows and sighed when she looked down at herself, she was dressed in a dark green tunic with brown tights and wool boots, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. "I look kick ass."

**Pacey**: Laughed at his cousin's remark, leave it to her to like how she was dress, she was well known for going to the underworld in nothing but leather, even though that was moronic because in leather you were easily to get hot. "Yes, Parker, you look kick ass." He was twirling his Poleaxe; he loved how the axe made him seem so much taller.

**Parker**: turning to her cousin, whom it turns out was her twin brother in this timeline, "Do you have a plan for this or can I come up with one?"

**Wyatt**: Messing around with his sword, which to him was a lot like Excalibur, "We do have a plan you know, Paige?"

**Parker**: Pulling on the string of her crossbow, she wondered how far she could shoot an arrow. "Sorry if I don't take you trying to take control as if that's our sane option."

**Chris**: Buckling his leather scabbard, that held his sword, Lion heart, "Don't worry Park, we helped with the plan."

Parker sent him a look that told him that wasn't any better.

**Hazel**: Fixing her Flail that was full black and had a spiky ball at the end of it, "We helped too."

**Parker**: Smiling, "Now I feel better."

**Bianca**: Sharpening her crescent blade, even though it was pretty sharp right now, "Why don't you trust us older kids to make the plans?"

**Parker**: "I trust some of you, B, but my oldest cousins I do not. Hell the only reason I'm trusting this plan is because I taught the younger kids how to plan."

**Nix**: "You did not!"

**Parker**: "Well I perfected it!"

**Linn**: Stood up holding her Flange mace, which had a sharp blade at the top of it, "Are you people ready?"

**Parker**: "Yes Master."

**Van**: "Master Archer, Madame Jacquelyn is not your master."

**Pacey**: "Van, remember that little talk we had?" Van nodded his head, "Okay then leave it at that dude."

**Lex**: Stood up, he was going to help even if he was sore, "Alright let's do this."

**Wyatt**: "Do you all remember what you have to do?"

They all nodded their heads.

**Hank**: "Then let's move out!"

**Emily**: "I love it when you sound all in command."

**Hank**: He smiled a smug smile down at her, "Why thank you."

**Riley**: "Bulldozer, now is not the time."

**Hank**: "There's always time for loving, Spitfire."

-Next Scene-

Robin sighed when she was left alone in a room, she knew by the amount of gold in the room that it belonged to Dante. She walked around, touching different pieces of gold, his window made of gold, his throne hell it wouldn't shock her if his carpet had some gold flakes in it too.

**Dante**: Entered the room, shirtless making Robin blush slightly, her Roderick had been buff, but this Dante had the chest of a god, "Hello, Victoria, are you ready to talk?"

**Robin**: "I would tell you everything if I knew anything, but as you know I don't."

**Dante**: "Then why did you come? Huh did you solely show up just to flaunt your body in my face?"

**Robin**: Got closer to him, "No! You know why I came, I came for you, I know deep down you still love me!"

**Dante**: Ignoring her, "You're sister works with Robin-hood, hell she is with Godfrey,"

**Robin**: "I can't change what her heart yearns for, as no one can change what mine does as well."

**Dante**: "I must be with her tis the only way I can stop Robin-hood, hell why do you think I kept you here?"

**Robin**: "To protect me because you love me."

**Dante**: "Child, you have no idea what love is! I do not love you nor could I ever, you are merely just a tool to gain myself more power." He snapped his fingers and a guard with deep blue eyes that looked almost unreal, his blonde hair a medium length he was well built, "Take her now, Miles."

**Miles**: Bowed his head, "Yes, Master." He took Robin's hand but did so gently, his grip firm yet ever so soft, his touched sent a spark through her veins. "Come, Lady Victoria."

**Dante**: Sighed and looked off into space, "Must I do it all?" He stood up, picking up a blade that had a jagged edge that smoothed out when it started to form its point, on the handle there were dragons craved into it, though he didn't touch it with his bare skin, "She shall never be allowed to touch you, Apocalypse Rider." He moved around the blade, "With you I am unstoppable."

-Next Scene-

Hank tightened the rope that was around the wagons; he looked up when he heard galloping horse coming closer to him. He came to a full stand and glared at the man that was riding on horseback to take the weapons. The man had dark black hair and deep dark blue eyes, a scar across his right eye that went down to the side of his mouth, and to Hank's horror he found himself gazing upon his cousin who was his same age. Ryan dismounted from his horse that was all black and looked malicious.

**Ryan**: "Hello, Blacksmith, I hope this rush order was no trouble?"

**Hank**: Sighed but spoke to Ryan's past-life as if everything were alright, first he had to pretend that nothing was wrong with the weapons, then he had to pretend that he wasn't looking at his cousin who in this life was pretty evil look. "No problem at all, my Lord."

**Ryan**: Scanned the weapons, he picked up a sword and Hank's eyes blinked a little, "Shall we try one out, men?" Hank looked at he heard the men scream a yes. Ryan swung the sword at the wooden cart, he smiled when the wheel from the cart broke in pieces. "She is a pretty," I shall keep her for myself." He looked to his men, "Arm yourselves!"

**Hank**: Had his arms crossed over his chest and was reclining on a tree, "if I may ask, my Lord, why exactly is the king ordering so many weapons at a time?"

**Ryan**: "That is nothing for your little mind to worry upon, rather you should find a way to fix your cart," He turned his back on Hank's cold face, "Payment was a little hard to come by."

**Hank**: "Does that mean I'm not getting any?"

**Ryan**: "The king is in your debt."

**Hank**: "I don't want to him to be in my debt, I'd rather I be paid."

**Ryan**: turned quickly to Hank, he sent him a glare that was full of rage, he walked slowly over to him his hand on the sword's handle. "Must I remind you of your place, blacksmith?"

**Hank**: "No reminder needed. If my king is in my debt then so be it, but I will want my money in time."

**Ryan**: "And in time he shall repay it."

He walked away and jumped back on his horse. Hank watched as his cousin and his army road away.

**Hank**: Shook his head, "And I thought my Ryan had an attitude problem."

XXXX

**Bella**: sighed as she walked to the side of Hazel. "So is anyone else happy we didn't have to bring any annoying people with us?"

**Lex**: "My sister is right there, Bella, how is that not annoying?"

**Hazel**: "Nix, I am thinking about killing your boyfriend."

**Nix**: "Statement heard, permission granted."

**Hazel**: "Was I the only one who thought Pacey's servant Van had a funny name?"

**Nix**: "It's short for Vanquish."

**Bella**: "You don't think?"

**Hazel**: "What?"

Lex rolled his eyes because of their speaking when they should have been quiet.

**Nix**: "That we have our own Kit? No I don't think so,"

**Bella**: "Well it would make sense if you guys had an animal guardian, hell why wouldn't you? You are more powerful than the power of four and they had an animal guardian." She shook her head, "Personally I hope not, because me and Pacey have had sex in front of that dog."

**Lex**: "That's gross I don't want to hear what you do in front of that dog."

**Nix**: "Lex we've had sex in front of the dog."

**Hazel**: "Why can't you people have sex in normal places? Next thing I'll hear is you've fucked on our damn kitchen table." She halted her pace when she saw their eyes move away from her face, "I'm never eating on that table."

**Lex**: Getting a bigger grin, "Might not want to eat on the other table either."

**Bella**: "That's just wrong, me and Pacey have only messed around on the stage of P3 but that is as crazy as I'm going to let him get."

**Lex**: "Blame Nix it's always her idea."

**Nix**: "Oh no, you will not blame where we fuck on me!"

**Vince**: Groaned, "Why dear god must I be saved by these crazy people?"

The four of them came to a stop and found him, changed to a wall, his shirt torn to pieces and his hair a mess, dirt and mud all around him, he looked like war had been waged on his chest even his scars had scars.

**Nix**: "Just be happy we got here in time."

**Vince**: "We're Mel?"

**Lex**: "No, Hi Lex and girls? No, thank you for coming to my aid? No, hey what's going on here!"

**Vince**: "Us whitelighters remember all our past-lives."

**Nix**: Pulled out her mace and began to swung it at the chains that bound him. "Great for you!"

**Vince**: Cough, "Lex, help her out man." Lex pulled out his golden halberd, and swung it until it had broken through one of the chains, then again to break the other. Landing on his feet, "Thank you."

**Lex**: Put Vince's arm over his shoulder and began to drag him, "Anytime man."

**Bella**: "Let's get out of here before…" She stopped talking because she came face to face with a guard, he swung his sword at her but Hazel deflected the sword by hitting the guard with her flail, the spiky ball collided with the guard's shoulder making him scream out in agony. "Girl power."

**Hazel**: "Come on, we don't want to start an all out war in this dungeon now do we?"

**Lex**: "Well as long as you have the power, why not?"

**Nix**: "Because that's not part of the plan no matter how much it would be fun."

**Lex**: "Damn Wyatt and older kids for taking away my fun."

**Vince**: "Not to be rude or anything but can we get me to safety or something?"

**Lex**: "Onward my women!"

**Girls**: "Shut up LEX!"

XXX

Parker threw her rope over the branch and began pulling herself up the tree. She was done in under a second flat. She looked down and started pulling up her weapons, Van was already on another branch he was messing with arrows adding a hidden touch to them. Pacey huffed and puffed and finally made it up, he had been the first one to throw his rope and knot it tight, but the last one to be able to climb, he had never been good at that, that might have had something to do with why Parker gave him the nickname Fatty. But when he finally made it up there he began to prepare himself, Parker pulled at her arrow and when a crow flew above their heads they all knew it was time.

**Parker**: Loaded an arrow in her crossbow and squinted her right eye, she aimed for a high guard and let the arrow go. Seconds later the guard fell from his post, an arrow in his chest. "One down,"

Other guards ran to see the fallen guard, others on top walked over to his post scanning around in search for those who had killed their follow guard.

**Pacey**: "Two hundred more to go."

**Van**: "You know that is not the exact number right, master?"

**Pacey**: Laughed, "Yes, Van, I know." He now handed Parker an arrow that was different than her normal ones, this arrow was fatten and smelled horrible. "Now, dear sister, will you do the honors?"

**Parker**: "Am I the only one shooting?"

**Pacey**: "We have to make everyone of them count. And Seeing as neither Van nor I have experience with the crossbow," She rolled her eyes but took the arrow, she, was careful not to break this seal that it had on it, she took aim and the arrow flew into the sky, but as it was in the sky it split into several dozen arrows, she smiled as each one hit a guard. "Now you wanna try again?"

Parker laughed and went to get another.

**Van**: "Look," They both turned to see other guards had rushed to protect the post, they were equipped with arrows, and started wildly plucking them out.

**Pacey**: "If we do not take them out others could be harmed."

**Parker**: took a different type of arrow, "Well then, why don't we try, Mr. Boom!" She added the arrow and let it fly, when it hit the men an explosion was seen, "Now that's more like it."

**Van**: "Master?"

Both Parker and Pacey turned to find Van had an arrow in his mid section; he fell out of the tree.

**Parker**: "Shit!" She slid down the rope and rushed to his aid, Pacey following suit, when she got to Van she noticed that the fall had caused the arrow to go in further and in fact it had broken in his chest, "Van, be still."

**Van**: He groaned, "Master…"

**Pacey**: wanted to scream, but stayed calm for both of them, "Van, we will get you to safety, stay strong,"

**Van**: "for you master I shall try."

**Pacey**: "Good man."

**Parker**: took out a bow and aimed at a guard that was headed their way, "Pacey, take our horse get him to safety, I shall handle the guards."

**Pacey**: "Parker."

**Parker**: Stood up and aimed more arrows, "That is an order."

**Pacey**: Ground his teeth and listened to her, he helped Van onto the horse and rode off. "Be careful!

**Parker**: Sent more arrows into guards, "That's my middle name."

XXXXXX

**Wyatt**: sighed when he saw guards were passed out while they were supposed to be on watch. Damian went to attack them but Wyatt stopped them. "Quietly, no blood need be shed."

**Damian**: "Right."

**Bianca**: Looked at her sister who was purposely walking far away from Chris, and she saw how Chris kept looking at Linn, longing in his puppy eyes. "What's going on with the two of you?"

**Linn**: "Nothing."

They kept walking and came to a halt when they found Mel chained to a wall.

**Chris**: "MEL!"

**Mel**: looked up to find her brothers, she sent them a smile, "Finally, what took you so long?"

**Wyatt**: "Nice to see you too Sis."

**Mel**: Smiled a kind smile, "Hey why say it, when you know it's true." She sent them weird looks, "What's with the weapons?"

**Bianca**: Seeing that each of them had weapons that they held onto dearly, "We're rather attached to them, look forget it, we're getting you out now."

**Damian**: turned to see a guard wake up, he jumped out of his chair making it hit the ground with a thud, the others awoke, grabbing their weapons, "Mel, how about you wait for a second?"

**Mel**: "Take your time, please. It's not like I'm bored or anything."

**Chris**: "Wyatt, you get her down, we'll handle the guards."

**Wyatt**: "Fine."

He got to work with trying to break the lock. Bianca sent her crescent blade around the room, Damian ducked as it passed his head, he slammed his Bar Mace down on a guard's chest. Chris fiddled with his blade he smiled as a guard ran at him; he stabbed him easily in the chest and spun around in time to miss another blade that was headed for him. Linn stared down a guard who hadn't moved an inch, she smirked at him and he took it as a sign, he swung his sword in her direction but she ducked and sliced right through him with her Flange Mace.

**Wyatt**: Slammed, his sword hard against the lock and smiled when it broke off, he rushed into the cage and unhooked his sister, he frown when he saw the chains still bound her, but she was no longer bound to the wall, "Hank can get you out, but we have to hurry."

**Mel**: "Wyatt, we can't leave without Robin."

**Chris**: "Robin?"

**Mel**: turned to her second oldest brother, "She's alive and she's here they dragged her off."

**Damian**: "Mel, she's a big girl she can take care of herself."

**Bianca**: "Besides you're the one in chains."

**Mel**: "She's my baby sister I'm not letting her rot in this hellhole." She turned to Wyatt, "Wyatt, please."

He nodded and they started running out of the cell and into the top part of the home, they came face to face with Riley who was holding something draped in cloth.

**Riley**: "Guys what the hell are you doing?"

**Linn**: "What happened to you?"

**Riley**: His cheek was bleeding and his chest was exposed by a cut, "I had to fight to get the blade," He took the cloth and showed it to them, a smile grew on Mel's face the blade felt like it wanted her to hold it, "Mel."

**Mel**: "It's mine, I know it is, slam it against the chain." He did so and the chains fell off, "Thanks,"

**Riley**: "Anytime."

**Mel**: Took hold of the sword, "He is a pretty sword is he not?"

**Wyatt**: "Wonderfully so."

**Riley**: took out his sword when he heard whispers, "Who goes there!"

**Miles**: Walked out with Robin by his side, "Aslas, the plan has been put into effect."

**Riley**: "Yes, Miles, now come we must all go."

**Miles**: turned to Robin, "That includes you as well, my Lady."

**Robin**: "I shouldn't go, I should stay here,"

**Mel**: "Robin, this isn't time for you to be stupid, come back with us."

**Robin**: "Why?"

**Miles**: Scooped her up in his arms, "Because, my Lady, you are not safe here."

**Robin**: "Put me down, Miles."

**Miles**: with a tone that was full of raw emotion and hints of love, "No."

**Robin**: "Miles!"

**Wyatt**: "Well I guess that's one way to get a lady to move!"

They all rushed out of the home.

-Next Scene-

**Pacey**: Paced as Maxwell tried to help Van. He had called Maxwell to help them, because he was the only witch in their time. Ironic if you asked him, Max being the only witch in this time, when in the future he turned his back to his witch magic, and only used his elder powers. "Can't you hurry up?"

**Maxwell**: "He was bleeding massively how he still live is a wonder!"

**Vincent**: Washed his face in the sink and looked at his reflection, bloodshot eyes and a scar, other than that, he still had it. "Where are they?"

**Nix**: "Relax!"

**Hank**: "He's a whitelighter they're not known to be patient"

**Vincent**: "You have me confused with all you Halliwell whitelighters!"

**Nix**: "None of us are whitelighters!'

**Lex**: "I am so telling your sister you said that."

**Nix**: "Shut up!"

The door opened and in walked the older kids, now the only one that was missed was Parker.

**Damian**: "Is everyone okay?"

**Mel**: Ran to Vincent and planted one hell of a kiss on his lips, "Hello, handsome!"

**Vincent**: "Hello, yourself."

**Riley**: "Are we all here?"

**Hazel**: "All but one."

Suddenly Parker entered the room, she had blood on herself and looked to be holding her arm. Damian almost ran to her but Maxwell beat him.

**Maxwell**: "Archer, what has happened?"

**Parker**: "Guard got too close, he took out my arm, luckily my bow is fine."

**Maxwell**: "Your stupid bow is fine, who cares about that stupid bow! Look at your arm!"

**Parker**: Looked down to see the huge cut that she had, "I'll be fine, help Van."

**Miles**: Looked up he and Robin had been standing in the corner, "Van, what has happened to him?"

**Van**: Weakly, "Brother?"

**Miles**: Walked over to the table, and found his older brother in pain, "Van, who has done this to you!"

**Van**: "Be still my brother, know that I am at peace with seeing your return."

**Miles**: "You should not have gotten hurt, if I had only…"

**Van**: "You followed your heart, Miles, like I taught you to."

**Miles**: "And for what? You can't die, Van, I haven't told you how much I am sorry."

**Van**: "Hush, brother, you need not be sorry, I will be always with you,"

**Miles**: Tears fell from his eyes, "That's not good enough for me!"

**Van**: "I'm afraid it will have to do."

**Miles**: His heart broken when he saw his brother's eyes stop moving, "No, not you too, Van."

**Pacey**: Sighed, "Goodbye old friend, 'til we meet again."

**Parker**: "Pacey."

**Pacey**: "I'll be alright." He turned to Robin who was looking at Miles with sadness in her eyes, "Robin."

**Robin**: turned to face him, "What, Andrew?"

**Pacey**: "If you'd be so kind to take Miles to the other room."

**Miles**: "No, I want to help rip that bastard to pieces, first he steals my soul mate than he kills my brother, I have earned the right to destroy him!"

**Wyatt**: "Miles, you aren't thinking clearly."

**Miles**: "He was my brother, I have let him down, god what have I done!"

**Robin**: Walked over to him, and pulled him to the bedroom, "It's okay come on." She didn't know why but seeing him in pain it hurt her and not because she was an Empath but it was as if him feeling pain hurt her. "Come with me."

**Miles**: Crying, "I let him down, my Lady."

**Robin**: "Shhh."

The others watched them leave.

**Parker**: turned to Mel, "Can she be trusted?"

**Mel**: "Here yes, in the future, I don't know, she's the Source of all evil."

**Riley**: "And why is she here?"

**Mel**: "She is my sister, Riley."

**Riley**: He looked to the room, "She really does look human right now." They turned to him, "Trust me, when she wants to be evil she can be evil."

**Chris**: "The same can be said for all of us."

**Everyone**: "True!"

**Wyatt**: "Look we'll deal with her later, right now, we must set things right."

**Pacey**: "So now we have to attack Dante, that will set things right."

**Parker**: "Do you know how to do that?"

**Pacey**: "No."

**Maxwell**: "I can help with that, if I may." They turned to him, "You all have the weapons to take him down. Well does Robin have her weapon?"

**Linn**: "She needs a weapon?"

**Maxwell**: "It's part of the package."

**Mel**: "Package?"

**Maxwell**: "Yes with her sword you shall be able to defeat him."

**Riley**: "What if, he has it?"

**Maxwell**: "Then it truly is the end of the world."

XXXXX

Robin held Miles as the tears fell down his face; her heart was breaking because he was in so much pain.

**Miles**: He stopped crying and faced her, "I should be ashamed of myself, you have been locked up in a cell because of me."

**Robin**: "What do you mean, Miles?"

**Miles**: Stood up and faced the wall, "It is my fault you went to the castle in the first place."

**Robin**: "Miles, I went because I thought he loved me," She looked away, "It's my curse to always believe him when he says he loves me, I'm so stupid," She shook her head and he looked back to her, no pity in his eyes the only raw emotion was love, "All of this happened because I fell for some stupid poetry."

**Miles**: "The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. ." (George Moore)

**Robin**: Looks up to him, "How did you know?"

**Miles**: "I wrote those lines my Lady, I knew it was against the lines I am bound to follow."

**Robin**: "Lines?"

**Miles**: "You are my charge, I can never love you, I shouldn't feel this way for you I am only here to serve you." He bent down on his knees, "But I have my Lady, I have fallen madly in love for you and for that I am sorry."

**Robin**: "Why are you sorry?"

**Miles**: "We cannot be."

**Robin**: "I fell in love with Dante because of his way with words, but now I see it is you who I really fell in love with."

**Miles**: "Yes me a retched man who as nothing to his name but dirt and poverty."

**Robin**: "A man who has saved me from my darkness." Her eyes wide, "My Vincent."

There was a knock at the door and both turned to see Mel when she entered the room, Robin sighed her sister really had crappy timing.

**Miles**: "What is it my Queen?"

**Mel**: "I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me that, but I have to tell Robin something."

Miles looked confused.

**Robin**: "Me, Miles, she has to tell me something, go on, Mel."

**Mel**: "We need your help with something."

XXXXX

**Robin**: "Let me get this straight! I have a weapon like the rest of the thirteen?"

**Maxwell**: "Yes."

**Robin**: "And you think Dante has it."

**Bianca**: "Yes."

**Robin**: "And once we get my weapons and kill Dante, we get to go home?"

**Everyone**: "Yes."

**Robin**: "Why is mine so important? I mean, I'm sure if you all just attack him at once he will go down."

**Mel**: "Your weapon matters, you matter, we need you, Robbie."

**Everyone**: "Robbie?"

**Robin**: "You shouldn't be able to do this to me."

**Miles**: "You have to help them."

**Robin**: Sighed, "Why?"

**Maxwell**: "With those weapons you can only hope to fight him, it's them fighting as a whole that will defeat him but in the end you should be the only one that can defeat him. It is a shame really." He looked at Robin, "What happens to those that fall in love with evil, they end up having to destroy it themselves. And in the end they are left wondering, was it even worth it all, all the pain that lies and most importantly the time wasted."

**Robin**: "I'll find my sword."

**Miles**: "Let me go with you."

**Robin**: "No I can do this on my own," She went to leave, "I'm not the lovey Lady you think I am, I can be mean and besides he owes me this, and it is my sword."

**Wyatt**: "How do you know it's a sword?"

**Robin**: "You have a sword, Chris as a sword, Mel as a sword, you better believe I do too."

-Next Scene-

Dante was sitting in his throne, looking at the sword in his hands. He looked up when the door slammed against the wall; his eyes were wide when he saw Robin. She had her hair down she had left it in curls, she was wearing a dress that left nothing to the imagination, her chest partly exposed, he placed the sword down when she was close enough to smell, she smelled like fresh vine.

**Robin**: "My Lord, I will no longer stand for you to ignore me." She touched his neck and let his shirt fall hopping onto his lap, she sent him a smile, "Good Lord, I need you take me now, I am truly yours no longer do I side with my family, I side with you." She began kissing his neck. "Take me."

**Dante**: Month went dry and his eyes glowed in wonder. "Well…"

**Robin**: Reached quickly for her sword, all the while she still planted kisses on his neck, "Please, Dante, take me."

The door opened again and both looked up the others walked in weapons drawn and bloody.

**Dante**: "What!"

**Miles**: "My Lady!"

**Robin**: "I said give me a second!" She jumped off of Dante and grabbed her sword, "End of the line fuck-face."

**Dante**: "You stupid bitch!"

**Robin**: Dug her sword into his chest cutting him a tad bit, "Try again shall we!"

Suddenly a portal opened up, everyone turned to it. Dante took this chance and slapped Robin and jumped through.

**Dante**: "Blasphemy!"

**Robin**: "You shouldn't have done that!"

**Miles**: "My Lady."

**Robin**: "Miles?"

**Dante**: "You filthy dog!"

**Robin**: "Don't you ever speak that way to him again you sadistic little man!"

**Mel**: "Go, Robbie,"

**Piper**: "Robin?"

**Dante**: Robin turned to look at her parents and that's when he grabbed her using her sword to hold her, "Try anything and the girl dies."

**Demon**: "Enough!"

They all turned to look at the robed Demon, Robin sneered at him.

**Robin**: "This is all your fault you stupid bastard."

**Demon**: "You asked for this, do not blame me if you have come to the truth about you lover!"

**Robin**: "Don't pretend you are on my side, when I get my hands on you, you will know the meaning of fear and pain." Her Source powers flared in her eyes, it scared him. "Do you understand, set this right."

**Demon**: And evil smirk on his face, "Your wish is my command!"

He turned to Miles and snapped his fingers and Miles screamed in pain, Dante let her go horror filled his face he dropped the sword. Miles stopped screaming when he became Monstrum.

**Robin**: "What have you done?"

**Demon**: "Thy curse is to be alone forever, my Lady." He turned to Dante, "Come Lord we have much to do."

**Robin**: "I am still your master and you better get Miles back now!"

**Demon**: "You are a weak witch the Seer was right about you."

**Robin**: "Seer?" Her eyes became black as night and she squeezed her hand tight, "Enough is enough!" The demon's face turned purple and his head popped. She turned to Dante, "You're next."

**Mel**: Jumped up to her sister, "Robbie, wait, no, not like this, I know you're hurting I know, but you can't kill him, no matter who and what he is."

**Robin**: "Fine, but he will not be free." She blinked and he disappeared screaming, she looked down to Mel's hand, "Get your stupid hand off me now, Melinda!"

**Mel**: "Robbie?"

**Robin**: "My name is ROBIN! Not Robbie, you take care to remember that."

**Mel**: "No I won't let you just forget all the good, no do you hear me, Robin? I will save you."

**Robin**: Pain in her eyes, "I'm already dead." She let the sword fall, "It's yours now, I won't be apart of this fight, come Monstrum, let us be off."

The dog ran to her and she picked him up, now she knew why he would die for her.

**Robin**: She looked back to Parker, "He's back, Jill, you know what you must do."

She orbed out.

**Leo**: "She can orb?"

**Mel**: Picked up the sword, "She's a whitelighter."

**Frankie**: "I guess we just found the person we have to save."

The others his age nodded, knowing they had their work cut out for them.

-Next Scene-

The adults were sitting in their normal table at P3. Piper looked over at her oldest daughter as she danced with the love of her life. Leo held onto her hand.

**Phoebe**: "What are we going to do?"

**Prue**: "She's a threat a powerful one but still a threat."

**Paige**: "Prue, that's our niece you're talking about."

**Prue**: "I don't like saying it but it's true! She's evil."

**Derek**: "Is she really?" They looked at him, "What it's a honest question and a fair one, she defended our kids, and what Mel retold us, she has a chance to change to be saved."

**Frank**: "You can't save what doesn't want to be saved Derek."

**Lyn**: "That's a little darker than you, Frank."

**Frank**: Sighed, "I don't like my girls being in danger, and least of all my son, he's a moron! I'm a moron, so he's ten times like me. Don't tell him I said he was like me, his ego will hurt because he wants to be like Lyn, they all want to be like Lyn." His wife turned to him, "You're the kickass one!"

**Lyn**: Rolled her eyes, "Frank, I'm the hard ass, you're the cool parent."

**Frank**: "That's not the point, Lyn, I don't want them in harm's way."

**Piper**: "Tough shit, because they are." They all looked at her, "We can't hold their hands through this, they have to save her, so they can stop whoever is back, we all know whoever he is it's bad, not to mention that Dante/Roderick look alike, he can't be good either."

**Leo**: "Robin's going to take care of him."

**Piper**: "Leo, that girl thinks everyone is good, she's so in the dark side that she doesn't even know who is good anymore. Doesn't even know who she is."

**Leo**: "Piper…"

**Piper**: "We lost her, Leo, I'm not saying she's gone forever I'm saying we lost her, but somehow she's going to get back here I will promise you that, and I will promise you another thing." They could see a fire in her eyes, not seen in a long while, "We won't let them fail, won't let them get sloppy."

**Henry**: "And how can we stop that?"

**Piper**: "Simple, training."

**Phoebe**: "You want us to show them everything we know?"

**Piper**: "I'm saying we need to show them everything we can about their powers about each flaw they might have I'm saying we have to make them into legends before they even get to the battle."

**Lyn**: "When do we start?"

**Piper**: "Next week," She looked out to her family, "Let's just give them some time, they all need it."

-Next Scene-

The kids were sitting around the bar, Linn, as far away from Chris as possible she didn't know what to think about everything they had done, he was giving her space but it was killing him. A song started playing. ("Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley")

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you_

**Damian**: Smiled at the song, "You know Park; we never got to have our first dance."

**Parker**: Looked up to him from her seat next to Pacey Mel and Nix, "Babe?"

**Damian**: He sent her a puppy dog look in his eyes, "Please, Park?"

**Parker**: Stood up and shook her head, "When our kids do things to mess with people's love lives I will remind you that you are the mushy one."

**Damian**: Held her close, "I can't wait for that day."

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you._

XXXX

Robin petted Monstrum and he looked up to her with loving eyes.

**Robin**: "I'm going to get you out of there I promise, Miles. I will."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

XXXX

**Dante**: Tried to break his locks but nothing was working he looked up when he saw a shadow. "Who goes there!"

**Seer**: Walked over to him, "I am a friend who would like to help you."

**Dante**: "I need no friends only power!"

**Seer**: Showing him a potion, "Power I can give you." An evil smile formed on his lips, "Only thing I ask is you help me in exchange."

**Dante**: "Do what, old man?"

**Seer**: "Destroy Robin."

**Dante**: "You don't even have to ask. I'm in."

**Seer**: Waved his hands and the chains left, "Here take this, I will aid you in escape but not yet I must go speak with her later we'll plan her demise."

Dante nodded his head and looked at the potion.

XXXX

**Mel**: Smiled to Vincent, "Do you think I have a shot?"

**Vincent**: "Mel, you can save anyone and thing, trust me if she can be saved, it will happen."

**Mel**: She put her head on his shoulder, "God, I love you."

**Vincent**: "Good, because I love you too."

She kissed him.

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too_

XXXX

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Nix took hold of Lex's hand and dragged him to the dance floor; she put her head on his chest as they swayed to the old rhythm. Lex gulped when he saw the look his mother and father were sending his way.

**Lex**: "Nix, if you're not careful they're going to find out about us."

**Nix**: Looked up to him, "I thought I lost you today and for the second time in my life I thought my soul was being ripped out of my body." she took a jump, "Lex, I love you." Taking him by surprise she kissed his lips. "And I don't give a damn who knows it."

**Henry**: "Finally my daughter is not so blind!"

**Paige**: "What makes you think they were barely going out?"

**Henry**: "What do you mean?"

**Paige**: "I beat it out of Piper last week, those two have been going out for almost a year."

**Henry**: turned to his favorite sister-in-law, "Pipes, you knew!"

**Piper**: "I was sworn to secrecy."

**Prue**: "She only asked you once."

**Piper**: "Not very good secrecy."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

XXXX

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

**Bianca**: Watching the lovebirds dancing, "I hate being alone."

**Wyatt**: "Me too." He smiled down to her, and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

**Bianca**: Shook her head, "Fine, you goofball."

**Wyatt**: "Anytime, Ms. Ana,"

**Bianca**: "Shut up, Matt."

_Take my hand take my whole life too_

They walked to the stage and started dancing her head on his heart.

_**Wyatt's Thoughts**__: "God I miss her."_

_**Bianca's thoughts**__: "God I miss him."_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Gabriel**: "If I say so myself, Miss. Maker ,you were right."

**Julie**: She smiled to him, "I always am."

**Gabriel**: "Dance with me?"

**Julie**: "Why not? I am not doing anything else."

They started to dance.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

-Next Scene-

**Seer**: "So you have learned nothing."

**Robin**: "No I have," she stood up and got in his face, "The next time you double cross me will be your last, your King Ryan doesn't rule my Underworld yet, and I'll be damned if you can think you can run me like you run him, am I understood?"

**Seer**: "Yes."

**Robin**: "Yes what?"

**Seer**: "Queen Robin," It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Robin**: sat back in her throne, "That's better." She sat back, "And I did learn something, my sister will believe anything I tell her. Soon she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand and then she shall join me, something your King Ryan could never do."

He tightened his jaw and saw getting rid of her was going to be a lot harder than he thought. But then again he now had help and with the aid he would defeat her and save the throne for his King. Robin sent him a dark glare, she didn't know how long she could keep playing this fight, when all she wanted to do was go home and ask for their forgiveness.

The End

Hoped you liked it, and here's a questions can anyone guess who Van and Miles are? They aren't just random people I put them in there for a reason.


	10. 2x05: My Cursed Life

**Summary**: Valentine does certain things that if she were caught could get Parker in deep shit. Those things have to do with a certain half elder half witch. And she doesn't seem to understand that she'd be hurting more than one person if she gets involved with him. Riley deals with complications having to deal with his demonic powers, and a visit from a ghost. He's fighting a battle that he seems to be losing. Robin deals with Dante and the Seer's alliance and learns sometimes the only way to save your ass is to take action by romance, and she deals with future family problems. Chris tries to get Linn to admit her feelings for him once and for all. Bianca and Wyatt get stuck teaching a class together, while the younger kids end up dealing with a demon, they might just need to call in a certain Underwood for some help. And the parents learn what the full extent of Parker moving away really means and how it affects everyone not just Parker and Damian. One thing is for sure Prue, Paige, Eva, Billie, Lyn and Piper will not be happy one bit. The kids on the other hand might just be.

**2x05: My Cursed Life**

Riley took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, he unbuckled his jacket and sat down, he had been on call for forty-eight hours straight. He had battled six fires, two car crashes, and one injured kid, he was dead tired of pain and sadness his empathy was on over drive and emotions were starting to wear him thin. Right now all he wanted to do was eat then sleep, his Aunts had other plans.

**Piper**: Dressed for training, "Is everyone here?"

**Hank**: "Us kids are accounted for, Aunt Piper."

**Wyatt**: "Mom, Riley has to go change."

**Pacey**: "You are liking this too much!"

**Wyatt**: "What? We get to play with our powers and not be yelled yes I'm loving this."

**Nix**: "You know normal people train with their powers during all hours of the day, I do it all the time."

**Wyatt**: "That's called Personal gain."

**Mel**: "Damn straight and she doesn't give a crap!"

**Nix**: "That's true."

**Phoebe**: "Riley, go change, honey."

**Riley**: Yawned and looked around the room, everyone was dressed to go fight or something, he groaned, "No god, not this again, I don't wanna train anymore. I swear to god, if someone in this room, throws another stupid athame at me, I'm going to explode!"

**Phoebe**: "Honey, what's wrong?"

**Riley**: rubbed his eyes, "Mom, I hate being an Empath, I'm tired of feeling every damn person's feelings. I don't wanna be close to tears every time I step into a burning house. Worrying about someone's family member being dead."

**Parker**: "No one told you to go fight fires."

**Riley**: He rubbed his temples, "I like that part of the job, I love seeing their faces when they know everyone's okay, but I just hate feeling so fucking helpless."

**Nix**: "If it makes you feel better you're not alone in that, just do what the rest of us poor empaths do, drink."

**Riley**: "Nix, how you help people deal with their emotions I don't wanna know."

**Phoebe**: "Riley, the only thing I can tell you is just take a deep breath and wait it out, everything will turn out just fine."

**Riley**: Stood up, "Yes, mom, I could do that or I could go get into a fistfight with demons. That does make me feel a lot better."

**Hank**: "Don't do that, Spitfire, last time we went to battle demons, you almost ended up in the hospital."

**Riley**: "It's not my fault Wyatt can't heal me that well."

**Wyatt**: "Sure blame me for your powers acting up."

**Paige**: turned to her oldest son, "You went on a demon hunt?"

**Hank**: Pulling an excuse out of his ass, "We wanted to try out those kick ass moves you showed us."

**Riley**: Shook his head at Hank's face, "I throw one fireball and suddenly I can't be trusted to handle my own powers." He groaned out loud again.

**Parker**: "What the hell are you complaining about? I just came off finals everyone in that damn room was so stressed that I probably bombed and not to mention I had to go set up some stupid couple on their forever! Then I had to go check out the apartment with Damian who was complaining about the fact he can walk to work, because he loved driving to work, let's just say I've had a hard day."

**Coop**: "No one told you to move away."

**Parker**: "I'm not being married and living at home, who am I Wyatt?"

**Wyatt**: "Hey we talked about that! No making jokes, I don't want B to get any ideas."

**Parker**: "Wyatt as your Cupid, trust me when I say she doesn't know what'll hit her!"

**Riley**: "I'd trade you Paige, you be half demon and I be half cupid."

**Parker**: Taking off her ring, "Okay."

**Andy**: "You two knock it off, look, Riley, I know you're beat, but this is for…"

**Kids**: "Our own good, this way we don't get hurt when we face off with a demon, blah-blah!"

**Prue**: "Well it is."

**Riley**: "I'll be right back." He shimmered out to get changed.

**Lyn**: Shimmered into the room with her three kids, all of them looked sleepy, "We're here." She turned around, "Where the hell did Frank go?"

**Frankie**: "To bed, I want to go to bed."

**Lyn**: "FRANK!"

**Frank**: Shimmered into the room, he was tying his shoe, "Woman, I was getting ready."

**Linn**: "Mom, said get dressed in under ten minutes, not an hour."

**Bianca**: "And they make fun of us for taking forever."

**Frank**: Standing up, "Don't even start with me you two!"

**Billie**: Orbed into the room in between David and Jay her arms looped with theirs, "Great we're not late."

**Paige**: "No this time, you are only the second latest."

**Eva**: Walking into the room, "Sorry, but my youngest two kids were complaining about their wardrobe."

**Damian**: Cracked his back, "That's because Lex has issues mom." He walked over to Parker and planted a huge kiss on her lips, "I missed you."

**Parker**: "I know I missed you too."

**Damian**: "Not more than me though never that."

**Parker**: "I don't know I think just a tiny bit more!"

**Damian**: "And I'm telling you you're wrong."

**Parker**: "Fine I'll be wrong just because you're annoying when I'm right, you mope around and have that stupid frown."

**Damian**: "Yes I win again."

**Nix**: "You know that you married that willingly huh?"

**Parker**: Kissed Damian, "And I'd do it all over again, if only I didn't have to deal with bridezilla."

Her cousins laughed.

**Hazel**: Walked into the room, which cause her friends to laugh harder, she rolled her eyes at how she was dressed, and her friend's laughter, she had on dark brown bandana, a brown tank top and a weird wool skirt, all this her mother made her wear, she'd rather be dressed in anything but the skirt, "Hey I know I look good, but still it's freaking cold!"

**Derek**: Trying to put his jacket on his only daughter, "Eva, I don't want my baby to get a cold!"

**Nix**: "Okay where's my boyfriend?"

**Lex's Voice**: "Over here."

**Eva**: "DEREK, get your butt into this room now!"

**Lex's Voice**: "Never!"

**Riley's Voice**: Laughed, "Nice skirt, Lex, but next time you might want to shave your hairy ass legs!" He ran into the room because Lex was about to kill him.

**Lex**: "Nice spots!"

**Riley**: Started freaking out, "Spots!" He looked at his face, and saw the dark circles that were starting to form on his face, he groaned, he was most likely going to transform into Belthazor Jr. "Not again."

**Phoebe**: "Riley, what's happening?"

**Riley**: "Only the side effects of being pure evil."

**Hazel**: "I think you look great."

**Riley**: He smiled to her, the spots disappeared, "Thanks."

**Mel**: Started laughing, "Lex, what the hell are you wearing!"

**Lex**: Took Derek's jacket, "Nothing!" He was wearing some weird chain type shirt and wool like pants, "I look like a fashion disaster."

**Chris**: "So, why again are we doing this?"

**Piper**: "Chris, less attitude please! We are doing this so we can train you and your powers. See your limits." She rolled her eyes, she had an answered this question already. "Billie, where the hell are Reese and Gabby?"

Billie went to speak but was cut off by Frankie.

**Frankie**: "Here, Aunt Billie, I'll get him," He looked up to the sky, "Anthony Underwood, you get your butt to the manor before Aunt Piper summons you!"

**Jay**: "Get Gabby."

Nothing happened.

**Frankie**: "Well, we tried."

**Billie**: "I was going to say before the kids cut me off, is he's on his way."

Suddenly Gabby teleported into the room, Reese coughed like he was coughing up his lungs.

**Gabby**: "That was cool!"

**Reese**: Looked himself over, "I'm alive! Oh thank god I'm alive, I thought you were going to leave my body parts all over the planet." He looked up at Frankie, "I've never been happier to see you," He turned to Jay who was laughing at him, "Next time, Jackass, you go get her, I am not doing that again!"

**Gabby**: "Quit being so over dramatic, it wasn't that bad!"

**Reese**: "Not so bad! Woman, you sent me into the fucking wall I'm lucky I can melt stupid particles or I'd still be stuck in the wall."

**Gabby**: "You got out didn't you!"

**Reese**: Throwing up his arms in sign of his annoyance, "I don't know why I try anymore!"

**Leo**: Let out a loud whistle, "Enough kids," He turned to Piper, "The floor is yours, wife."

**Piper**: "Thank you, husband!" She turned to her family, "Okay I'm going to split you up, Wyatt you and Mel are going to be fighting against each other,"

**Mel**: "Great I have to deal with the little kid."

**Wyatt**: "Mom, I don't wanna hit my sister!"

**Paige**: "You two don't want to piss off Piper."

They shut up quickly.

**Prue**: "Chris, you'll be facing off against Hank." They high fived each other, "Pacey, you and Nix will be taking on Bianca and Hazel." Hazel smiled at B and she smiled back.

**Phoebe**: "Riley, you'll be going up against Damian,"

**Damian**: "Demon forms or not?"

**Riley**: To himself, "Please not demon forms, I can't control him."

**Eva**: "However way you two wanna fight it."

**Damian**: "No demons then?"

**Riley**: Smiling at his brother-in-law, "I'm cool with that."

**Lyn**: "Lex, you are up against David."

**David**: "What I have to do this too not fair? I'm a whitelighter not a witch!" He saw the looks everyone his age sent him, "Well, I consider myself more a lighter."

**Parker**: "You will zip it unless you want me to kick your ass!"

**David**: "Man you really need to get laid!"

**Parker**: "No, I'm pretty good on that front."

**Damian**: Face turning red from embarrassment, "Can we move on!"

**Parker**: "I don't get why you like to pretend like you and I don't have sex."

**Damian**: "Paige, we've had this conversation before."

**Parker**: Sent her husband a blank stare, "Didn't I win it last time?"

**Damian**: "No, you raped me!"

**Parker**: Smiling, "Then yes I did win."

**Frankie**: Shaking his head at those two, "I wanna go to bed!"

**Frank**: "No can do, Junior, you and your band of crazies are going to face off against me, Derek, Henry, and Andy, no powers of course."

**Reese**: "Hand to hand combat, Uncle Frank?"

**Jay**: "I hate hand to hand combat."

**Gabby**: "I love it!"

**Jay**: "You're the reason why I hate it, my ego still hurts from the last time I got into a fist fight."

**Reese**: "Look on the bright side she's on our side!"

**Eva**: "Okay everyone know who their taking on?"

**Parker**: Raised her hand, "I didn't get a partner and there's no one left."

**Piper**: "Yes there is, little Paige."

**Parker**: Looked back to her Aunts, "I have to take on you seven! How the hell is that fair?"

**Phoebe**: "No one said demons played fair."

**Parker**: turned to her father, "Daddy."

**Coop**: "Sorry, honey, but your mom says so you gotta do it."

**Parker**: "Not cool!"

XXXXX

Mel ducked as Wyatt sent a fire blast at her head for the second time in a row, she waited for it to subside and then raised her hand and sent a green energy blast at him, hitting him in his right side, he groaned but shot back at her with a huge energy ball hitting her arm. She yelled in anger and ran at him sending a huge energy ball at his jaw, his eyes wide he did the only thing that he could, ducked, and Mel did a little happy dance.

**Mel**: "Who's your daddy!"

**Wyatt**: From the ground, "I told you his name is Leonardo Robin Wyatt!"

**Mel**: Looked down at her oldest brother, "You are no fun!"

Wyatt smiled and threw an energy blast at her.

XXX

Hank groaned as he shook off another one of Chris's punches, he hated fighting against his older cousin because most of the time Chris took his anger out in his punches, and Hank was getting tired of those punches being headed for his head.

**Hank**: "Easy there, Chrissie, you don't want to deal with my mom if you kill me!"

**Chris**: Helped up his cousin, "Sorry man, but I can't hold my punches, demons won't."

**Hank**: "Right you're not doing this because you and Linn did the hanky panky!"

**Chris**: Waved his arm and Hank fell on his ass, "I did not tell you so you can blab about it!"

**Hank**: Let out a chuckle, "Wanna talk about it huh, Chris?"

**Chris**: Sent his fist at Hank's jaw, "Not really." But Hank was faster he side kicked Chris and punched him in the shoulder, "Ow!" Shook his head at his younger cousin, "Look at you, you had me distracted."

**Hank**: "Yup."

XXX

**Hazel**: Waved her hand and sent another sonic boom at Nix who just merely jumped into the air and avoided it, Bianca was trading blows with Pacey who looked tried out. "Damn, Nix, fall down already."

**Nix**: "Never going to happen, because I'm the amazing flying Phoebe!" She ducked, and glared at Wyatt, "Hey watch where your energy balls go!"

**Wyatt's Voice**: "Sorry!"

Nix returned her eyes to Hazel just in time to move out of the way from a box that Hazel sent her way.

**Pacey**: Ducked as Bianca sent her fist at his head again, "Woman are you trying to ruin my only good quality!"

**Bianca**: "No I'm training, while you're complaining!"

**Pacey**: "It's how I train B!"

**Bianca**: "How you are Paige's second in command I will never know."

**Pacey**: Tripped Bianca and then went to punch her when she landed on the ground, he smiled at her, "I just am."

XXX

**Reese**: tried to pick himself up from behind the sofa, he just fell down on the ground again tired out, "Maybe they forgot about me." He looked up as he heard Jay scream, he groaned when Jay landed on top of him, "Ow."

**Jay**: "Pillow you've gotten more bones than last time." He opened his eyes, "Reese, so this is where you went."

**Reese**: "Shut up maybe they'll forget about us."

**Jay**: "We can't leave Gabby and Frankie by themselves, what kind of teammates will they take us for?"

**Reese**: "The sane ones!"

**Jay**: "Regardless of that, we just can't do it!"

They peaked up and saw Gabby was taking on Henry and Derek, moving faster than they could, she sent Derek onto his ass then traded blows with Henry, they turned to Frankie who got hit by his father's punch but he shook it off and started sending his dad blows.

**Reese**: "I don't see why not."

**Jay**: "Reese, where's Uncle Andy?"

**Reese**: He looked back, "RUN!"

He bolted up and Jay ducked Andy's fist, he tripped Andy and bolted up too.

**Jay**: "Damn crazy old people that think it's sane to wake me up at six in the morning to train!" He shrieked as an energy ball went for his head. "Damn it watch where you throw those things!"

**Damian/Riley**: "Sorry!"

XXXX

Damian punched Riley in the gut he was holding back, because he could see the younger man looked like crap, he stopped fighting him when he saw his hand start to shake. Riley fell to his knees trying to breathe. His eyes went wide as he came face to face with his biological father. Cole looked down at him pity in his eyes, some rage as well. Riley let out a sharp groan and phased into Belthazor Jr. but just as quickly as he has turned to him he changed back into his human form. Damian went to look at him.

**Damian**: "You okay?"

**Riley**: kinda shaken up from seeing Cole, "Yea, just got the wind knocked out of me."

**Damian**: Helped him up, "Come on let's get some water."

They walked over to where Lex and David were just talking, the parents were too busy to noticed them not fighting each other.

**Lex**: "You okay, Riley? You look like you saw a ghost."

**Riley**: "Something like that."

XXXX

Parker was in the corner trying with all her might to block someone's punches, in the back of her mind Valentine told her how to move, but as much as Parker followed her, she just got the crap beat out of her. Her mother and aunts knew Valentine's moves too well. So, she had to relay on her own moves, she sent a kick at her Aunt Paige making Paige collide with Eva's punch. Parker then ducked as her Aunt Lyn threw an athame at her, she wiggled her eyebrows and the athame went straight for Piper who froze it in mid air. Parker thought maybe this little fight was happening because she had moved out, well not really, she hadn't moved all her stuff yet, this week was really the week when she was going to move, the thing was her mom and aunts were going to be pissed off with her and her grandpa, more her grandpa than anyone.

**Piper**: "Paige, where is your head?"

Parker didn't answer she ducked a fist and another got hit in the rib cage, she groaned and continued to try to get out of the corner. She shot a bolt at her mom who merely just levitated off the ground then kicked Parker making her hit the wall hard.

**Parker**: To herself, "Someone kill me!"

Suddenly she saw bolts, athames, potions and hell everything that her Aunts could throw at her, flying her way, so she did what any sane person would. She hearted out from the corner and hearted behind them. Then sent bolts at them hitting each one. Though she missed her mom and Phoebe sent a bolt at Parker. Making her slide across the room, once she got to her feet, the world spun around crazily, she slid back to the ground and gasped for air.

**Phoebe**: "Parker."

**Parker**: "Mom, give me a second to breathe!"

**Phoebe**: "Demons wouldn't do that."

**Parker**: "Yea, but any demon that attacks me is dead under a second flat, because I'm not stupid enough to go to the damn underworld alone!"

**Phoebe**: "Are you holding back on me, young lady?"

**Parker**: Rubbing her chest, that bolt had hit her right in the fucking heart, she was lucky to still be alive, it was like her mother forgot her heart was weak, "Mom, just give me some space, that bolt was a little too close to my heart so right now I need air!"

**Phoebe**: Helping Parker off the ground, so they could keep going, "Demons don't give a crap if you're tired, Paige, why should I!" And that's when Parker's temper hit its limit, her hands started to form bolts but these bolts were a dark green and were sending sparks around her hands. Her eyes dark green. Suddenly her energy blew out and lights filled the room, everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to find Parker on the ground, Phoebe next to her, seeing if she was okay. Parker had never done that before, and Phoebe knew it wasn't a good thing for Parker to do, because that type of bolt took years to form hell to even get a hint of dark Parker had to have it before she was even born, "Honey are you okay?"

**Parker**: "Ow, my head is killing me." She blinked and looked up to her mom, "Mommy, what the hell was that?"

**Voice**: "Sorry about that, you kinda got a boost because of me. And so when your let your temper win it made your bolts over load, don't worry you're powers are fine, just might want to breathe next time someone pisses you off and I'm around."

They all looked up to find a girl who had curly dark blond hair and had eyes that were the color of a calm blue sea.

**Piper**: "And you are?"

**Patty**: "Melinda Patty Halliwell, it's nice to see you too, Grandma."

-Next Scene-

Robin walked around the city she was dressed out of her robes and was in a black short shirt and had black leather pants, her high-heals clanked every time she walked. She looked pretty and her angel like eyes, were hidden behind a pair of square black reading glasses. She hadn't planned this all through she just mostly knew that if she wanted to get information from him, she had to at least pretend to look human. He wouldn't trust her if she was dressed in her Source Robes, hell she wouldn't even trust herself. She stopped walking and looked down to Monstrum, he never left her side now, he followed her everywhere, and it was really sweet. Until she needed to do something like this. She bent down and padded his head.

**Robin**: "Do me a favor and stay put." He moved his head to the side and she knew what that meant, 'not happening', "Oh come on, I'm supposed to look scary looking yet have a bit of class, with you I won't be scary and I will have no class, what kind of person doesn't have a leash on her dog!" He looked up at her as if hurt because of the mention of the word, 'leash', "Miles, I swear to god, you just want me to take you everywhere, let it be damned if I look like a crazy person talking to my dog!" To herself, "How am I going to look scary looking if I have a puppy with me?"

**Voice**: "He's pretty cute. But I'm sure if he was in his real form he wouldn't be happy with me." He chuckled, "Hell pretty sure, future you isn't too happy with me right now, may she rest in peace."

She looked up and sighed too late.

**Robin**: "Wait you're not my contact, who are you?"

**Declan**: "Leonardo Declan Halliwell, and you are my mother."

_-x-x-x-  
>To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed.<br>X-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Starring:**_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jensen Ackles as __**Riley Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_**With:**_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Daniela Ruah as __**Linn Hunter**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as __**Bella Maker**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**Jay Jenkins**_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_Shia Labeouf as __**Reese Underwood**_

_Kyla Pratt as __**Gabby Morris**_

_Justin Hartley as __**Vincent Graco**_

_**And:**_

_Kristen Bell as __**Robin Halliwell**_

_**Guest starring:**_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as __**Andy Trudeau**_

_Laura Harris as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Michael Shanks as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_Kaley Cuoco as __**Billie Jenkins**_

_**And:**_

_Scott Jaeck as __**Sam Wilder**_

_James Read as __**Victor Bennett**_

_With special appearance by_

_Cam Gigandet as __**Roderick/Dante**_

_Julian McMahon____as__** Cole Turner**_

_Nina Dobrev as __**Alex Underwood**_

_And Introducing_

_William Moseley as __**Leonardo Declan Halliwell**_

_Mia Wasikowska_ _as__** Melinda Patty Halliwell**_

_Rachel Bilson as __**Dawn Patty Maker-Halliwell**_

_Ben McKenzie as __**Coop Alan Valentín-Halliwell**_

_Thomas Dekker as __**Benjamin Ryan Tiernan-Halliwell**_

_Zachary Levi_ as _**Clark King**_

_**Ext. San Francisco, various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Run' by Snow Patrol.**_

Dante sighed and started to walk around his cell. The Seer had left him here, as if this place were safe, Robin had tried to break him, tried to make him feel pain, she was stronger than her past counterpart, that was for sure, but he could see Victoria in her, the fact that he knew she loved her mother and sister with all her heart told him enough. She had to be destroyed no way should evil be run by someone who was just too good to understand the fact that she was indeed good. He looked up when he heard a cough. Frowning when he saw someone that looked a lot like him, staring at him. Roderick was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, he sighed when he came face to face with Dante. His father had told him stories of the man that had strived to destroy the Halliwells, Dante had been that man.

He had failed because of a Victoria, she had been a tool that Dante had ignored, instead of trying to control her, he killed her. Roderick on the other hand used Robin against the Halliwells, he had raised her to hate everything she could not understand, and the only thing she could not understand was mortals.

**Dante**: "Who are you?"

**Roderick**: "I am you and you are me."

**Dante**: "How is that so?"

**Roderick**: "You are from the past I am not."

**Dante**: "I know that, but your father said you died."

**Roderick**: "I did, but with you here I no longer am, it's odd, but I'm dead, but because of you I am no longer dust grounded up in the underworld in the Source's throne room." Dante picked up a stone and threw it at Roderick, it went through him, "I'm like a ghost only you can see me and hear me."

**Dante**: "Wonderful, I've lost my mind." He shook his head, "I should have never trusted that bastard of a Seer."

**Roderick**: "Never trust a Seer they only look out for two people, one, themselves, and second the person that will give them more power. In my father's case, that is Ryan Halliwell." He thought to himself, and in his, Robin.

**Dante**: "Halliwell? Uhm. He wants to destroy a Robin Halliwell? Any relation?"

**Roderick**: laughed in spite of what he just heard, leave it to his father to destroy all that he built, "His cousin."

**Dante**: "By the way you speak you know her?"

**Roderick**: "My prodigy and successor."

**Dante**: "Why would you go up against King Ryan?"

**Roderick**: "My father does not understand that Ryan cannot be controlled, Robin can, she's got more temper than a normal mortal, more vices as well. But all of that can be used to control her."

**Dante**: "But she'd never kill a Halliwell and which Halliwell did King Ryan not kill?"

**Roderick**: "You act as if you were there watching Ryan murder, his family."

**Dante**: "Have you gone soft, Roderick?"

**Roderick**: Laughing, "I was never hardened." He looked away, so many things people didn't know about him, one of them was, he truly was in love with Robin, but he was a demon love meant nothing to him, it was just a spur of the moment seconds would pass and the emotion would surely leave him.

**Dante**: disgusted, "You love her?"

**Roderick**: "You would too if you knew her." He shook his head, and changed the subject, "Dante, have you tried to use my powers?"

**Dante**: "Powers?"

**Roderick**: Smiling, "My father really did leave you in the dark."

**Dante**: Walking to him threateningly, he didn't seem to understand the whole, ghost thing, "Tell me!"

**Roderick**: "Drinking that potion did more than just bring me to you, it brought my powers to you as well." Shaking his head, and holding out his hand, "Give me your hand and let me show you all the powers you have chosen to ignore."

Dante took hold of Roderick's hand and let out a sharp scream his head felt as if it was being slammed over and over again with so much information.

-Next Scene-

**Piper**: Placed a glass of water in front of her granddaughter and smiled at her, she was the first granddaughter she had met, and she couldn't wait to learn which one of her kids she had to thank for giving her a beautiful granddaughter. She looked a lot like Leo, she had wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that held a calm angel like quality to them, she was thin but not frail.

**Leo**: "So why are you here, Patty?"

**Patty**: Took a drink from her water, "I'm chasing after my baby brother."

**Wyatt**: "Franco?"

**Patty**: "God no!" she paused, "I mean, no not him,"

**Bianca**: "What is that supposed to mean?"

**Patty**: "You want the truth Aunt B or do you want me to pretend that Franco," She saw her aunt's look, "Isn't an annoying little brat."

**Chris**: "He is related to Wyatt."

**Patty**: "Please Uncle Chris, Franco is nothing like Uncle Wy. At least uncle Wy is just annoying with his over protectiveness, while Franco is anything but over protective I guess he leaves that all to his older brother, LC."

**Mel**: "Well I'm pretty sure you're not mine." Patty turned to her, "I wouldn't name my daughter Melinda."

**Patty**: "You name your son Christopher-Vincent, and your daughters Phoebe and Parker. So trust me things can surprise you. But you're right Aunt Mel I'm not your daughter. Victoria Robin Halliwell is my mom."

**Parker**: She couldn't help the smile that was on her face, at least someone in her family kept her name alive, "Oddly you do look like her,"

**Patty**: "Thank you, but that's not really true," She shook her head, "I look like my father. I have his ability to be calm when ever hardships happen, plus his vocabulary; my brother's the one that has the good old Halliwell temper. Mess with anyone he loves, well, you might as well just hand him a pistol because he won't rest until you feel double pain or death. Depending on who you hurt." She looked down when she saw Vanquish looking back up to her, and laughed, "How funny it is, that you're a dog Uncle Van."

**Pacey**: "Uncle Van?"

**Patty**: "Yes Vanquish Declan, my father's older brother, Miles Declan."

**Lex**: "Great, that dog has seen my ass!"

**Eva**: "Lexton, no one wants to know what you and Nix do behind closed doors."

**Hazel**: "Mom, you don't wanna know what they do in our house."

**Paige**: "Phoebe I know I didn't raise you like that."

**Henry**: "You do remember teenage Nix, right? I don't mind as long as it's just with Lex."

**Wyatt**: "I swear Uncle Henry and Hank give us over protective family member's bad names."

**Hank**: "That's because you're the only one that's over protective."

**Patty**: Laughed, "Dear god you guys really are like LC and MJ."

**Bianca**: "Who?"

**Patty**: "My two older-older cousins, LC is Franco's older brother and MJ is Uncle Henry's only son,"

**Hank**: "Why MJ?"

**Patty**: "Well, his first name is Samuel but Sammy was already taken, my Aunt Samantha she doesn't like her full name." She smiled, "So we call her Sammy."

**Derek**: Looked up to his son, and Nix's face who was red, "Is your brother the reason you now avoid the dinner table? Or do I thank your boyfriend."

**Hazel**: "Dad, leave Riley alone, he can only see me at night time."

**Coop**: "No one told him to be a firefighter."

**Phoebe**: "Coop don't get me worried about him, I'm scared I'm going to get a knock on the door from someone telling me my son was caught in a fire."

**Riley**: "Mom, I told you not to worry about that it's not like I'll go to the wasteland I'm half demon not full demon some fire won't kill me." Walked into the room, he wiped his forehead and sighed as he heard the last part of his mother's sentence.

**Phoebe**: "You're only have one life you forget that too!"

**Riley**: "Mom…" He stopped when he came face to face with Cole. His eyes were wide and even fear entered them.

**Cole**: "Hello Coop, long time no see son,"

**Riley**: "Cole…"

**Patty**: Turned to look at Riley, "Looks like Uncle C has a problem."

They all turned to Riley as his hands shook and tightened into fist.

**Phoebe**: "Riley."

**Patty**: "He's not here right now, Aunt Phoebe." They turned to her, she closed her eyes, and Riley's eyes blinked confused, Cole was gone, "Sorry, Uncle C, I might of bumped up your powers, I'm getting used to these things."

**Riley**: Doing a double take, "He was right here."

**Patty**: "No he wasn't, it's all in your mind, I just…"

**Lyn**: "What can you do?"

**Patty**: "I amplify powers, and fears, and emotions."

**Linn**: "That's kinda cool."

**Patty**: "Yea, not really, when demons come I have to leave, I amp every ones powers not just witches'." She shook her head, "Almost got my mom killed because I got sloppy and didn't leave, what can I say…" She smiled slightly, "I am my mother's daughter." She saw how tense their faces got, "What?"

**Piper**: Sat down and took hold of Patty's hands, "Patty, how much do you know about your mom's present standing?"

**Patty**: "Nothing, no one really likes to talk about the past." She looked over to Parker, then her eyes drifted to Henry, "There's too much pain in doing so sometimes."

Suddenly in orbed Robin holding a teen by the arm.

**Declan**: "Mom, come on let's be sane here!"

**Robin**: "I don't have time to deal with people from a future that aren't even born yet!" She rolled her eyes, "Besides I don't need the Seer learning about you, or who your father is, last thing I need right now is for him to try and kill Miles."

**Patty**: Stood up, "Mom."

**Robin**: Groaned, "God damn it not another one!"

**Declan**: "Melinda, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Patty**: "Trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid, Leo."

**Declan**: "I'm not I'm protecting mom from that man."

**Patty**: Sighed, "Dante is going to do what he is going to do, and you getting your big head into past affairs is going to fuck up our lives, and I'll be damned if our lives get more fucked up!"

**Declan**: "What's left to go back to? Mels, I'm sorry but I'm not waiting on Uncle Coop to stop Uncle Victor and I'm not trusting Benjamin to do any damn thing either!"

**Patty**: Glared at him, "Shut the hell up, Leo! And you damn well know that Benny is doing everything he can to help the thirteen with their fight, but he shouldn't be, he's younger than us!"

**Declan**: "He's my age and that's not the point, look I can save her, Melinda, you know I can."

**Patty**: Sighed and sent him a look, "Leo, just let the past be."

**Riley**: "Benjamin?"

**Declan**: "He's not yours, he's Paige Halliwell's."

Parker's face fell another son, who had to live through her dying.

**Robin**: "Look I brought you the boy, you deal with him, I have other things to worry about like control my dem…"

**Mel**: Shot up fast, "Robbie!" Robin shot her a glare because Mel had called her by that ridiculous nickname. "Your kids don't know anything about the present."

**Robin**: Eyes' shifted to look at her kid's faces, "Oh crap."

**Declan**: "Mom, I don't know why you were where you were but I just want you to know I'll stop him."

**Robin**: She sighed and crossed her arms, "Leonardo, you will go back home with Melinda."

**Patty**: "Listen to her for a change, Leo."

**Declan**: "No, I'm not going back until I know your safe and he can never harm you!"

**Robin**: "What am I dead in the future or something?" She saw his eyes shift and groaned, "Great I am."

**Declan**: "It was Dante's fault…"

**Patty**: "You need to stop talking, Grandma told you that if we ever got stuck in the past, we couldn't open our mouths."

**Mel**: "Mom says that a lot she never really means it."

**Piper**: Sending her daughter motherly look, "Watch it."

Mel shook her head at her mom.

**Robin**: "Look, Leonardo, I'll be fine. Okay I can handle some stupid demon, it's under control, besides, now I know who wants me dead consider them good as gone."

**Patty**: "Leo."

**Declan**: "Not good enough I need to make sure he's dead-dead!"

He shimmered out.

**Robin**: Looked confused, "He can shimmer!"

**Patty**: "It's complicated." She rubbed her temples, then turned to her mom, "You need to help me find him."

**Robin**: "What no I can't!"

**Mel**: Smiles, "No, Melinda is right." She paused because that had been a little weird calling someone by her name.

**Paige**: "Now you know what it feels like every time we talk to Little Paige."

**Parker**: "No one tells you to call me Little Paige."

**Paige**: "You wouldn't know how to act if we didn't call you little Paige."

Parker nodded her head, that was true if her family had never given her the nickname little Paige she would have felt as if she was just the replacer and not anything more, but even so sometimes she wondered if that was all she was.

**Mel**: "Anyway, us three should go get Leo."

**Robin**: Shot her older sister a look, "I don't…" She sighed and looked to Patty, "Melinda, can you leave the room for a second? I need to speak with your Aunt Melinda!"

**Patty**: nodded her head, "Just scream my name when you want me." She orbed out.

**Robin**: Shook her head, "Kids are weird, one can shimmer the other can orb, what are they different magical beings or something."

**Mel**: "Robbie."

**Robin**: "Woman will you quit calling me that!"

**Chris**: Smiling at his baby sister, "Not really her style, Robbie."

**Robin**: "Am I not someone that should be feared! God damn it I'm the Source of all evil doesn't that scare any of you!"

**Phoebe**: "Not really if someone in this family hasn't gone evil then they're not really family."

**Robin**: "Well I'm not family I'm just evil!"

**Parker**: "I've heard that one before."

**Riley**: "Look Robin…"

**Robin**: "Cole, you have no idea what I'm going through so don't start with me, and don't pity me either, I'm having a blast, personal gain rules nope not for me!"

**Leo**: "Funny who taught you the phrase 'personal gain', evil isn't supposed to have it in its vocabulary."

**Robin**: "So I learned some things from Victoria but that's no…"

**Mel**: "Look I know you hate my guts."

**Robin**: "I don't hate your guts, Mel, I just don't trust you people and I'm evil and you're good, look we aren't supposed to be able to just have a nice little conversation like this. I should be feared!"

**Wyatt**: "I don't like fearing people."

**Robin**: "Well fear me!"

**Mel**: "Nah, you're too sweet to fear."

**Robin**: "I should have left your ass in the underworld, but no, I had to drag you up here!"

**Mel**: "What are you talking about?"

**Robin**: "Nothing ignore what I just said."

**Riley**: "You don't trust anyone."

**Robin**: "Reflex."

**Mel**: "Look just let me help you."

**Robin**: "And why would you do that? Let's all not forget not that long ago, you wanted me dead."

**Mel**: "You wanted me dead too!"

**Robin**: "Roderick wanted you dead I was just along for the ride, and power boost."

**Mel**: "Exactly, besides, your kids think you're good."

**Robin**: "That's stupid I'm pretty sure I was evil in the future, no way in hell am I giving those rotten demons that much powers who knows who could get hurt if I let them run the underworld, unless…" She looked away, "Stupid Seer if you kill me, I swear on my powers I will destroy you, before you can even think about giving my throne to some pathetic little arkcupid…" Parker's ears perked up she turned to Robin. "I'm guessing you have yet to figure out my riddle," She turned to Mel, "Fine, but no funny business."

**Mel**: "I wouldn't think of it, Robbie."

**Robin**: She couldn't help the smirk that fell on her face, because of the nickname, "Quit calling me that!" Looked up to the sky, "MELINDA!"

**Patty**: Orbed back into the room, "Mom, you don't have to yell I have two great ears."

**Robin**: "Why did I get stuck with kids that have mouths?"

**Mel**: "You talked with Declan long enough to know he has a mouth?"

**Robin**: "He's my son of course he has a mouth."

**Patty**: "Can I get that in writing my mom never wants to admit that she has a mouth."

**Robin**: "With damn good reason because I don't have a mouth."

**Patty**: "Sure and you didn't give Grandma and Grandpa any problems."

**Robin**: "I am not… will you shut it and orb already, before I ground you before you're even born!"

**Patty**: "And Declan pretends you're the fun parent, I don't know why dad thought you were fun!"

**Robin**: "Because I am!"

**Patty**: "Yup, you're my mom alright." Patty orbed out.

**Robin**: "Miles better be the father of those two or I'm going to kill my future self."

**Mel**: "Aren't you already dead?"

**Robin**: "Please don't sound too happy about it."

**Mel**: "You know you're going to have to get over your powers, because I have news for little sister." Robin rolled her eyes, "Your daughter is named Melinda, that means you like me."

**Robin**: "That means I dislike you, if I liked you I would have named her Mel."

**Mel**: "You like me!"

**Robin**: "Shut up!"

Robin took Mel's arm and orbed them out.

**Leo**: "Well at least future Robin is good."

**Piper**: "And she likes you."

**Leo**: "What gives you that idea?"

**Piper**: "She did name her son after you."

**Leo**: "Most likely so she can have a reason to yell at me."

**Riley**: Gripped his head in pain as it started to pound. "Ow."

**Hazel**: turned to her boyfriend, in only a voice that he could hear, "Coop, you okay?"

**Riley**: "No."

**Pacey**: turned to look at Riley, "Dude, your nose is bleeding."

**Riley**: touched his nose and groaned in pain, "Damn it not again!"

**Phoebe**: "Again, Riley, what the hell is the matter with you!"

**Riley**: "I've been having nose bleeds."

**Eva**: "Have you seen a doctor for them?"

**Riley**: "Magical problem, Aunt Eva, not a human one."

**David**: "I told you to not get stressed."

**Riley**: "And I told you I can't help getting stressed. What kind of doctor tells his patient not to get stress that ends up giving them more stress!"

**Wyatt**: "Riley, here let me." Put his hand over his cousin's wound and went to heal him but Riley let out a sharp scream and his face changed to Belthazor Jr. "Riley?"

Belthazor Jr tilted his head and his eyes looked spaced out, he went to shimmer but Hazel stopped him.

**Hazel**: holding onto his forearm, "Riley."

**Belthazor Jr**: A dark demonic voice, he looked down at her hand, "He's not here right now, Ms. Nicoli."

**Hazel**: "Belthazor,"

**Belthazor Jr**: "There's a meeting, I have to go or they'll learn about Cole."

**Phoebe**: "What meeting and learn what about my son?"

**Belthazor Jr**: "I did not say Riley, I said Cole," He turned to Hazel, touched her face with his huge hands, his black eyes held love in them, "Do you trust him?"

**Hazel**: "With my life."

**Lex**: "Hazel!"

**Belthazor Jr**: "Why?"

**Hazel**: "I know him, like I know myself, he'd never harm me."

**Belthazor Jr**: "Tell him, the brotherhood awaits, but the longer he keeps hidden in his mortal form, the worse the pain will get, they are calling for their leader."

**Coop**: "Leader who are you talking about?"

**Belthazor Jr**: looking at Coop, "Do not forget, your son has the potential to be the Source if he wanted he could take it from Robin, but he would never think of it, but even so the brotherhood have seen me, they know of my existence and are now wondering why their new leader has not shown his face to them, once they know the truth about him…" He looked down at Hazel. "His family and everyone he loves is in danger." He stared into her eyes, "He'll die for you if you let him."

**Hazel**: "I won't let him die."

**Belthazor Jr**: "Silly girl, don't you know destiny has already forsaken him? Don't you know his history shall only repeat?"

**Hazel**: "You're wrong! I won't let him go down that path."

**Belthazor Jr**: "Too late, he already is a lot more like Cole than like his dad."

**Coop**: "What does that…"

Belthazor Jr. screamed in pain and pushed himself away from Hazel, he bent down to the floor and grabbed his head, Riley formed back into control. Hazel ran to him.

**Riley**: Trying to breath, "Did I…"

**Hazel**: "No, you didn't hurt anyone."

**Riley**: "He's taking over, Hazy, soon he's all I'll be."

**Hazel**: "No, don't talk like that, we'll find a way to keep you whole."

**Riley**: "Cole went crazy, I don't wanna go crazy," He looked deep into her eyes, pain and fear shined in them, "I don't wanna be like my father."

**Hazel**: "You won't be."

**Riley**: "You'd be safer if you ended things now, moved on with a safe guy, don't let me into your heart, don't let me ruin your heart, please just break up with me, please before I do to you what Cole did to my mom, please."

**Hazel**: "You won't, Riley, I won't let you change and I won't let you push me away, genetics be damn, you are not Cole Turner!"

**Riley**: "Then why am I named after him?"

Parker stared into Riley's light blue eyes, then turned to her parents she could see their hearts breaking.

**Parker's Thoughts**: "_I'm going to kill them for doing this to him_." Her eyes held a hint of rage, "_Tell him! God damn it tell him you're his father, tell him that he's named after you dad! TELL HIM_!"

**Pacey**: "Park?"

Eyes shot to her.

**Parker**: "I need some air."

She hearted out of the room. Riley looked into Hazel's eyes pain in them. Phoebe and Coop shared a look.

-Next Scene-

Chris took a seat on Aunt Pearl's couch; Linn was right next to him, sending him confused looks.

**Chris**: Took the big step, "What happened to us?"

**Linn**: Looking anyway at his eyes, "Well I could think of a few things, most recently, I'd say you and me doing the hanky panky in the past kinda sorta fucked us up."

**Chris**: "Why?" He paused, "Wasn't it any good?"

**Linn**: Turned to him and looked at him as if he was crazy, "Chris, you were great, it was great."

**Chris**: "It was weird wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have rushed it."

**Linn**: "Chris, the sex was fine."

**Chris**: "Then why the hell aren't you talking to me!"

**Linn**: "Didn't it mean anything to you?"

**Chris**: "Why do you think I'm talking to you, Linn, because all I think about is sex? I'm not asking you how the sex was, but it was nice of you to say it was great, but shit, I'm asking you if you still feel anything for me, Linn?"

**Linn**: "Chris, you're my best friend, you're my…"

**Chris**: "I like you a lot and I'm tired of pretending that I don't, look I know you're scared and you don't want to mess this up, it's a great thing, you're my best friend and you will always be. But I can't stand there and not say anything when you date prick after prick I just don't have it in me to keep my mouth shut anymore."

**Linn**: Grabbed him in a deep kiss, "God I like you too. And every time I see you with other girls I want to punch them!"

**Bianca**: coughed, and they pulled apart, "What's going on here?"

**Chris**: Looked up to his older brother whose face was shocked, "Look you know what I don't give a damn!" He grabbed Linn in another kiss, "I like you and I will yell, it at the top of my lungs if I have to."

**Linn**: Couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, "Please do, Perry, because I like you too."

**Wyatt**: turned to Bianca, "Well, let's go pretend we have stuff to do."

**Bianca**: "Okay."

She looped her arm into his and shimmered them out.

**Linn**: "Now if only those two would get their shit together."

**Chris**: "Don't worry, Parker's on the case."

**Linn**: "She's going to be pissed that you and me did this without her."

**Chris**: "I'm not even sure we did, but I'll pretend it was just us that helped us see the light."

They kissed again.

-Next Scene-

Riley was sitting in front of his aunts and mom, uncles and Coop. He was staring at his hands trying to see if somehow he could find a way to explain everything without burning his sister.

**Phoebe**: "Okay, Riley, start from the beginning."

**Riley**: "I thought I had a handle on him, and now I know that I don't."

**Piper**: "We're not mad that you don't know how to control him, trust us it's okay that you can't, no one is perfect."

_**Riley's Thoughts**__: "I'm supposed to have him under control, I'm supposed to watch him, make sure he doesn't show his face whenever you're around, whenever she's around. He'll kill her if he learns the truth. I won't stop him, I can't, he's Cole Jr, and I'm not I'm,"_

**Prue**: Having heard his thoughts, "What do you mean, Cole?"

**Riley**: Sighed, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

**Prue**: "Force of habit I'm sorry, but what did you mean, Riley?"

**Riley**: "I know no one is perfect but I promised him, that I would make sure that he wouldn't come out."

**Coop**: "You promised Cole."

**Riley**: _No_ he thought to himself, _I promised my dad, well you_, he made sure though to block Prue from hearing that thought, "Why are we doing this? What can I say that will make this alright?"

**Phoebe**: "Nothing, Riley, you didn't do anything wrong…"

**Riley**: Raising his voice a tad bit, "Then why am I here!" He looked away and shook his head, "Why have you chosen me to talk to?"

**Paige**: "Because you're the only one that's scared of their powers."

**Riley**: "With good reason don't you think, Aunt Paige? If I don't keep him under control and he finds some way to get to that damn meeting, we're all dead. Because Cole's brotherhood they want a leader and I'm supposed to be that leader do I want to? No. But sometimes we don't have a choice."

**Leo**: "You'd join them?"

**Riley**: Looked into his mom's eyes, "To keep this family safe, yes." He paused and blinked as he realized something, "Robin does that doesn't she? I get it now, she doesn't want to be the Source she wants to come home, but she can't because if she's not, he'll be the Source, then everything that she fought against gave her mind, body, and soul for, will be for nothing. And Robin can't have that she doesn't want him to control her, damn women and their stupid need to always be in control!"

**Henry**: "Riley, what are you talking about?"

Before Riley could think of a fake answer Hank came strolling into the room.

**Hank**: "Spitfire!"

**Riley**: Turned to his older cousin almost grateful, for his bursting into the room, "What, Henry?"

**Hank**: Sighed, "Gees, they piss you off or something? You don't call me Henry I thought we had that talk."

**Riley**: Shook his head at his cousin, who had taken him in as a brother, "Sorry, Bulldozer, you know how I get…" he looked over to Hank, "What do you want anyway?"

**Hank**: "Well, your phone rang and it was the firehouse, said get your ass down there now Halliwell and I pretended to be you,"

**Riley**: She groaned and stood up, "I'm getting tired of being a fire fighter. I think I might run away and join the circus."

**Hank**: "Nah you can't do that, Spitfire, who else would help me annoy Lex?"

**Riley**: A smirk filled his face, "Awe, Bulldozer, you know just want to say make my heart keep beating."

**Hank**: "Besides I don't think Hazel would date you if you were a clown."

**Riley**: "She dates me and I'm a demon."

**Hank**: "Half demon little cousin." He shook his head, "Man all I know is my baby brother better not be as insecure with his…"

**Riley**: "Demonic half?" He laughed bitterly, "Nope, I think your dad will mend his heart, they always do." His eyes turned slightly to Coop and he sighed, "I guess we'll have to have this conversation later?"

**Phoebe**: "Yes."

Riley nodded and shimmered to get changed.

**Coop**: turned to Hank, "Hank, can I ask you something?"

**Hank**: Turned to his Uncle, "Ask away."

**Coop**: "How is he?"

**Hank**: "What do you mean?"

**Phoebe**: "We're worried about him, Hank, I know he won't go evil, not willingly, but I know he's scared of his powers, and I need to know if he's okay. And that he won't freeze up on you guys when you're fighting demons."

**Hank**: "Aunt Phoebe, let me mend your heart, Spitfire is fine and right now he's going through a rough patch. Ever since Ryan and him had that falling out, he's been down on himself, he feels like shit because he yelled at Ryan, even though I keep telling him that I'm damn proud that he finally stuck up for himself."

**Henry**: "You really like him don't you?"

**Hank**: "Dad I need the practice, I'm an older brother and it's my job to make sure everyone is looked after, plus me and Ryan had a deal I'd watch over Parker and he'd watch over Emma. Which isn't easy because Parker is a handful," His aunts and uncles nodded, "Besides I know when Ryan gets his head out of his ass, he's going to want to get to know Riley until then I'll be Riley's adopted older brother. Who will crack his head open if he even thinks about binding his powers, besides I don't think he'll freeze up on us, Aunt Phoebe, whenever me, him, and Lex go to the underworld, he ends up saving our asses. So trust me, Spitfire is a-okay. And nothing bad is going to happen to him,"

-Next scene-

Parker took in the puff of her cigarette, holding it in letting it burn her throat and lungs.

**Valentine**: "Paige, let it out!"

**Parker**: Coughed out the smoke and took in a deep breath of air. "What do you want now?"

**Valentine**: "Not to die in your body."

**Parker**: Held the cigarette close to her lips, "It's my body I will smoke if I want to."

**Valentine**: "What are you a child?"

**Parker**: "Why are you annoying me?"

**Valentine**: "Your emotions are getting the best of you."

**Parker**: Taking another long puff, "You are really starting to bug me!"

**Valentine**: "As long as you know you do the same damn thing to me."

**Parker**: "I swear to god, I fight with you more than I do with Sil and she's my twin."

**Valentine**: "Yes but I'm you so anything you think of I've already thought of."

**Parker**: "Fuck you're annoying me more than Sil ever dared to."

**Valentine**: "Look, Paige, why don't you think of me as the roommate that shares your body and head?"

**Parker**: "I hate roommates all they know how to do is bring their love problems with them do I look like someone that wants to deal with your love life?" She ignored the fact that she was willingly moving into an apartment with people. She gulped her Aunts were going to kill her when they found out what the younger kids had planned.

**Valentine**: "Aren't you a cupid?"

**Parker**: "Oh god, don't sound to fucking smug, it's not a lady like quality."

**Valentine**: "When has anyone confused me with a lady?"

**Parker**: Couldn't help the grin that formed, "Okay, just say what you have to say so I can get back to killing brain cells and killing my lungs more."

**Valentine**: "You're upset why?"

**Parker**: Looking out to the quiet neighborhood, "One, can blame it on the sad things in life, but I can't so I guess I can blame it on my death."

**Valentine**: "Death, what the hell the hell are you talking about, Paige?"

**Parker**: "In the future I'm dead."

**Valentine**: "How can you possibly know that?"

**Parker**: "Future kids have come and the younger ones they don't know me as Aunt Parker, they know me as only Paige Halliwell, they don't know me at all." She looked up to the cloudless sky, glaring at it because she was feeling like shit so she wanted everyone else too, "Hell my kids, I have kids Daniel and Ben."

**Valentine**: voice quivered, because she and past Damian had talked about if they were to ever have kids they named their boy Daniel, "Oh."

**Parker**: Held the post of the stairs tightly the cigarette in her mouth, being held by her lips, "So what are you going to say now, Valentine, you going to find some way to cheer me up?"

**Valentine**: "I don't think I know a way."

**Parker**: took another puff from the smoke, "That's okay, I don't think I wanna be cheered up right now."

Suddenly Max orbed in right next to her Parker turned to look at him and before she could utter a syllable, Valentine took over.

**Max**: "Is she gone?"

**Valentine**: "Max, we can't keep meeting like this."

**Max**: "Val, I promise this is going to be the la…"

**Valentine**: Shutting him with a kiss that made him groan in lust, "Just shut up we only have so much time."

**Max**: "I promise someway I'll get you out of there."

Suddenly Riley exited outside he looked over at Valentine in Max's arms and he came to a halt.

**Riley**: "What the hell is going on here!"

**Max**: "Uhm."

**Valentine**: "Max just go, I'll explain to Coop."

Max nodded his head and orbed out.

**Riley**: turned to his baby sister, "What the hell are you thinking Val!"

**Valentine**: "Riley, this is my life."

**Riley**: He shook his head, "No, Valentine, this is Parker's life and you're going to fuck it up! What if I had been someone else a parent what the hell would you have done?"

**Valentine**: "Coop, just go save the day or something,"

**Riley**: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

**Valentine**: "We both know why you became a fire fighter."

**Riley**: "You know what I don't even know why I try with you anymore, Val, you just better not fuck up Parker's life more than it already is."

**Valentine**: "I'm human like everyone else why do I have to act like I'm not."

**Riley**: "Because you're not in a body, you're sharing it with Paige."

Valentine watched him walk pasted her and she looked up to the sky. She knew she was being unfair but, life wasn't fair, right now she had Max he was good and wasn't going to go evil she'd be stupid not to return his love.

-Next Scene-

**Reese**: flew into a cave wall, he slid down it and hurt himself further. He groaned when he landed on the ground, "I'm getting tired of this shit!"

**Gabby**: was fighting two demons, one was holding an athame trying to cut her and the other had an energy ball out ready to get her. She did a flip and tripped the one with the athame and he fell down she waved her hand and sent the athame into the demon with the energy ball, he got sent to wasteland without all the fire, then she sent the energy ball to the demon on the ground. "Twenty points add five for killing them both with their own weapons!"

The boys rolled their eyes at her.

**Frankie**: Did a spin kick on a demon who was standing inches away from gabby, he formed an energy ball and sent it at the demon, "Ten points for me and subtract five from you Gab, for me having to save your ass!"

**Gabby**: Sent another demon into the cave wall, she turned over to Frankie to send him a glare, "So not fair I had him where I wanted!"

**Frankie**: "Aiming for your back? Didn't know you had a death wish!"

**Jay**: "Mom, Dad, quit arguing and fucking kill the demons!"

**Gabby**: "Sorry, Johnny, but your mother is trying to cheat!"

**Frankie**: "As long as we all know which one of us is the kickass I don't give a shit if I'm the mom!"

**Reese**: Shook his head and the dust fell out of his hair, "Ow, by back hurts, I think it's broken."

**Jay**: "Dead weight, quit complaining!"

**Reese**: Jumped up and threw two athames at demons standing next to Jay, "I am not dead weight I just don't like to go to meetings that you stupid people threw at seven in the morning!" He shook his head, he went to magic school but his classes didn't start till ten he got to sleep in, why was he going to meet them at seven if he'd be too early!

**Jay**: "And that's the very reason you're getting hurt!"

**Frankie**: "Jay,, does anyone go to those meetings?"

He thought his friends knew him better to throw meetings at seven no way in hell was he getting up, hell he was done with high school, he only had to worry about magic school his classes didn't start till one no way in hell was he even up till twelve.

**Gabby**: "I go."

**Reese**: "That's because you two have the same classes, look sorry me and Frank don't have the passion to stay in school for so long."

**Jay**: turned to Gabby who looked like she was going to yell at him, "Gabs, it's not worth it, he's another Frankie."

**Frankie**: "Why do you always say it like it's a bad thing!"

**Reese**: Was going to say something to his friend when the pain rushed him from nowhere, he fell to his knees and let out a sharp scream. The others turned to him and saw his eyes were black and held a zoned out, look.

**Gabby**: Saw the demons were headed to Reese, "Shit!"

**Jay**: Sent fire at demons that were getting closer to Reese, "Get the hell away from him!"

**Frankie**: Ducked the energy balls that the demons threw at Gabby and Jay, "Meet back at Jay's!" He grabbed hold of Reese's hand and shimmered them out. Jay turned to Gabby and orbed her out.

-Next Scene-

Robin Halliwell took another chug of her shot, when she saw that her daughter was dancing on a demon. A grin on her face. Mel turned to her only sister and laughed.

**Mel**: "I'm sure you want to kill her don't you?"

**Robin**: fixed her beanie making sure it covered her face and hair, the Source of all evil, hanging out with a Halliwell much less slumming it down in a lower level demon bar would have been looked down upon. "I can't fault her charm, now can I?"

**Mel**: "What did you mean when you said you shouldn't have took me to up there?"

**Robin**: Shook her head, "There are so many things in this world, Mel, you just can't know about."

**Mel**: "Is that one of them?"

**Robin**: Smiled half heartily, "We were fourteen Roderick was off hunting, ignoring us on our birthday." She looked up at the bottles on the bar counter, "I was bored, so I decided lets go out."

**Mel**: "And I followed you?"

**Robin**: "You didn't have a choice, Mel, we were one back then united and what not."

**Mel**: "So you were bored and we went up there?"

**Robin**: "And then I destroyed a market and Vincent caught me and you took over."

**Mel**: "But I always thought…"

**Robin**: "That Halliwell temper of yours got the better of you?"

**Mel**: "Well yea."

**Robin**: Shook her head, "You forget, I'm your evil counterpart, anything evil you did most likely it was me."

**Mel**: "But me meeting Vince,"

**Robin**: "Was not me, it was fate for you two to meet," She shrugged her shoulders, "I just happened to help fate out."

**Patty**: Walked over to her mom and Aunt smiling at how they were acting in the future her mom being dead made her aunt gloomy and well she didn't smile as often, "I found something."

They turned around to see her huge smile.

**Robin**: "Alright, what did you find, Melinda?"

**Patty**: rolled her eyes, this woman that sat in front of her may not have been her mother yet, but she still had the same sense to annoy her by calling her Melinda, "Mom, I don't know how many times I've had this conversation with your future self, I would prefer it if you called me, Mel, Mellie, or even just plain Patty."

**Mel**: "Patty, honey, come on, just ignore your mother and continue."

**Robin**: Shook her head at her sister and daughter, "Great I'm being double ganged by both Melinda's!"

**Mel**: "Shut up you know you love me."

**Robin**: "I never admitted it, nor will I ever."

**Patty**: "Anyway, the demon says that Leo came here and bought something off Uriel Peirce." She shook her head, "What a disgrace to the Peirce name, if Uncle Noah were here he'd probably go and kill him with his bare hands."

**Mel**: "Why would you say that? Uncle Noah who the hell is that?"

**Patty**: "I'm going to have to use a play from Uncle Chris's book, future consequences!"

**Robin**: "Yea I don't think I love you too much. Now you got her to zip her lip."

Mel rolled her eyes at her sister.

-Next Scene-

Riley looked up to the burning building. He sighed and scanned the area all he saw was pain. He unknowingly stepped forward and a hand held him back, he turned and saw his partner, a brown haired and eyed man with a tan completion who was his age, Clark King.

**Riley**: "Clark let me go."

**Clark**: "Promise me you're not going to do anything crazy like, like go running into that burning house."

**Riley**: "You're annoying."

**Clark**: Shrugged, "Not really I just promised to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

**Riley**: Sending him a smirk, "No one told you to go and promise her something like that."

**Clark**: "Hey I'm…"

Riley stopped listening to him and all his attention was turned upon the house. Being an Empath was going to get him killed and he knew it too. His eyes shifted to a girl who was being held by her father, she was screaming a name.

**Girl**: "Foxy."

**Riley**: "Who's still in there?"

**Clark**: "No one, well the girl's looking for her cat…" He eyes shifted when he saw his partner take off into the burning home. "God damn it!"

**Chief**: "King, where the hell is he going!"

**Clark**: "I got him!" He hustled after Riley, "Kid is going to get his girlfriend to want to cook me alive and he knows it!"

Riley ducked under pieces of wood, it was hot as hell in the house. He coughed and his eyes hurt from the smoke but he had to get that cat. He started throwing things around, he knew that he looked like a nut, walking into a burning house, he knew that worst case the cat was burnt up bad, but he had to have some hope, he shook his head, he really needed to get a handle on his empathy because it was to blame for him doing crazy shit like this. He wished he could just put the fire out, but he had to save that damn cat. He was the only one that knew of all the heartache the little girl had gone through. Her folks split and it hurt her bad, she pretended for her dad's sake that she was fine, but deep inside it hurt to know her mom just walked away from them. She was at the end of her rope when she found her, the little cat was living in a trashcan, she seemed to be doing pretty good for herself, except for the fact she had a broken arm, so the girl did what she knew she had to, she took the cat in, nursed it back to health and was ready to set the little kitten free, but once she took her to the alley the cat didn't want to leave, it followed her back home, for the cat learned to love her, and she learned she wasn't as toxic as she thought she was. The cat saved her, no one but him knew their bond he had to find that cat.

**Riley**: "Please let me save her, she needs this." His eyes darted across the room when he heard the small cry, he saw the cat surrounded by fire, that was one tough kitten, "I got you, just stay calm." Took in a bit of air and jumped across the flame, he landed near the cat and scooped her up in his arms. "Gotcha!" He looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw the wooden beam start to crash at him. "Shit!"

**Clark**: Rushed into the house, he had heard Riley scream, "Halliwell?" He looked around the house he saw nothing, but flames. Someone started to pull him out, "No I gotta get my partner no!"

To be continued…

Hoped you liked it, can I just say I love writing the younger-younger kids their pretty fun to write. Please review.


	11. 2x05 My Cursed Life

**Chap 2: My Cursed Life**

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "My name is Victoria Robin Halliwell, well to be honest it's not really that, in reality I have no name, I wasn't born like others I was taken out of my sister, removed as if I were an illness."_

**Parker Jill Valentine**: Was many things a strong witch, someone who would die for her family but most importantly sneaky wasn't one of them. She flipped open the book of shadows trying to find something that could help her gain a body. She stopped at a spell that had to do with the perfect man and bit her lip. "Maybe if I use some of this spell and another, I can mix them together to give me back my body."

**Phoebe**: "What are you doing, Paige?"

**Valentine**: Her eyes shifted up to see her mother standing in front of her, with a thoughtful face, "Uhm, just looking through the book." She shut it and smiled to her mom. It almost hurt to smile. "What are you doing here?"

**Phoebe**: "I'm not going to lie; I was looking for you, Paige." She walked up to her daughter, "I wanted to see if you were okay, I know how hard it is on you learning that you're dead in the future."

**Valentine**: nodded her head, "You have no idea,"

**Phoebe**: Bit her lip, she did, she had learned from Valentine that she had died, that Ryan had killed her, but she couldn't tell her daughter that, how would she explain that King Ryan and Ryan weren't the same, since they had the same name, and sometimes they shared the same attitude problems, "I know it's just…"

**Valentine**: "You worry, but I'm okay, trust me."

**Phoebe**: "Damn it, Paige, when did you grow up on me? Because I could have sworn it was just yesterday that I held you in my arms and all you wanted in life was my attention."

**Valentine**: Her eyes turned light blue, and she looked away from her mom, "I used to heart you back home whenever Dad wasn't listening to me but Silver, or when Ryan was bugging the hell out of me."

**Phoebe**: She kissed Parker's cheek, "Yup, you were a bad two year old."

**Valentine**: "I was an angel!"

**Phoebe**: "Sure you were, Paige."

**Valentine**: "Even you admit it!"

**Phoebe**: "Just tell me, when am I losing my baby?"

**Valentine**: Speaking for herself and Parker, "Never mom, I will promise to make her, I mean I will always come home, I do need to see the book you know?"

**Phoebe**: Pretending to be hurt, "Is that all you'll come for the book?"

**Valentine**: "And you, mom I'm always going to come back home for you."

She hugged her mom and shut her eyes tight; it felt so good to be held, by her mom to feel so loved. Parker blinked and realized her mom was holding her.

_**Parker's thought**__: "Damn, Valentine, always getting me into trouble."_

**Parker**: "Mom, I love you, you know that right?"

**Phoebe**: "Why do I get the feeling I'm about to hear something you've done that's bad?"

**Parker**: "Just say, that you'll be on my side when everything blows up in my face."

**Phoebe**: "Paige, what did you do?"

**Parker**: She shifted her feet, "Well, it was Grandpa's idea."

**Phoebe**: Shook her head, "When you and my dad get together you two are holy terrors,"

**Parker**: "I never thought my mother would treat me like Grams."

**Phoebe**: "Awe, Paige, you know I love you, but you are a bad child!"

**Parker**: She grinned knowing it was true, "I am no longer speaking to you!"

**Phoebe**: shook her head as her youngest child went to leave the room, but rushed back and gave her a kiss on the cheek then left, pretending to be mad, "When did you grow up on me, my, little Paige." She looked down when the book began to open, she read what it said and sighed, "_Truth will set you free, but at first it will make you miserable_." _(Jim Davis.) _"Grams I know this is your way of telling me to tell her, but I just don't know if I can handle breaking their hearts. They have one hell of a bond, and I know Riley deserves better but… I just don't know what to do right now…"

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "So I was then called Victoria because she annoyingly calls me that because of the woman who gave me a soul, and I was given my older twin's middle name by the man I once believed to be my true love, my savior from all the heartache that the mortal world could and would inflect on me."_

Pacey smirked when he tipped the brush into the paint, he was glad that the rumble, or rather the training session had been cut short now he could get back to living his normal life away from his family and magic. Bella slightly blushed, the things she did for this manic.

**Bella**: "Are you done yet?"

**Pacey**: "No, and quit moving!"

**Bella**: "Andrew, I am not a doll you can undress and make model for you every time you wish it."

**Pacey**: "So you'd rather I ask another sexy woman to pose nude for me, so I can draw her? Aren't you afraid I might fall for them?"

**Bella**: She flashed him a smug smile, "You aren't going anywhere."

**Pacey**: "Damn straight!" He stopped painting and nodded to himself, "Finished!"

**Bella**: Grabbed hold of a robe, "About damn time, Andrew!"

**Pacey**: rolled his eyes but turned to the woman he loved, "What do you think?"

**Bella**: Looked back at the picture amazed, she was hovering in the painting, wings around her, hiding her nude form, "I think it's amazing, but why was I nude if I didn't come out nude in the picture?"

**Pacey**: The tip of the brush on his lips, "I paint better when you're naked,"

Bella went to hit him.

**Voice**: "Daddy, you are gross sometimes, and mean, you made mom stand naked when you were already done, you just like the view!"

**Pacey**: And Bella turned around slowly, and saw a girl and another teen, who was covering his eyes, the girl had dark brown hair that had hints of red in them, with deep light blue eyes. The male teen had blond hair that was messy, his eyes covered by his hand but Pacey saw the frame of the black square glasses, "And you are who?"

**Girl**: "Dawn Parker Halliwell at your service!" She turned to her cousin, "Oh and this is Coop, my cousin."

**Guy**: "Alan will do just fine."

**Dawn**: "Coop, I will call you anything I please!"

**Alan**: "I'm just going to go to the manor and see if someone can point me in Pat's direction."

He hearted out of the room.

**Dawn**: Shook her head, "Valentíns are creepy little people, all I'm saying is if he even thinks about setting me up on dates I will kick as cupid ass so hard he will wish he wasn't one."

**Pacey**: "I would be cursed to have a Parker!"

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "My life was once simpler, it only revolved in causing my sister to break things or challenge our oldest brother for no reason. But then he came into my life and upside it went."_

Clark scanned the room again and ripped himself out of the grip that held him and jumped through the fire, he started lifted things off of Riley, "Stupid Halliwell you know that you're a stupid moron!"

**Riley**: "Hey man."

**Clark**: "A cat you did this all for a cat!"

**Riley**: "A smart cat,"

**Clark**: Helped Riley up and put his arms over his shoulder, he walked him out of the house, when they were outside; Riley was racked with a coughing fit, "If you got smoke inhalation."

**Riley**: "I love you too, man," He stood up on his own feet and walked over to the crying girl, he unzipped his jacket and Foxy popped her out head, "Here you go."

**Girl**: "FOXY! Thank you, Mister."

**Riley**: Smiled, "Don't mention it."

**Clark**: Shook his head, at Riley, "You have some type of death wish?"

**Riley**: "I like animals!" Clark chuckled and slapped Riley hard on the back, causing him to cough again. He looked over to him concern, "I'm cool."

**Clark**: "I gotta get you home to Hank."

**Riley**: "We have to put it out."

**Chief**: "It's out, already," He shook his head, "Halliwell, are you out of your mind?" Riley shook his head.

**Clark**: "Dad, let him be, he's lucky to be alive."

**Chef**: "Get him out of here now before I find the strength to fire his ass."

**Clark**: "You'd never fire his ass dad, Uncle Henry would not be happy."

**Chef**: "Things I do for Mitchell. Like take in an Empath, of all the things!"

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "When I first met Roderick I wasn't innocent, but I wasn't evil and neither was my twin. But he could push my buttons not hers she feared him which is why she did all, that he told her too. But me I did it because I felt like it was right, if demons got out of line I should hurt them, just as if a mortal said something rude to me they should burn."_

Lex and Nix were wrapped up in a blanket, kissing each other. Now it seemed that since everyone knew they were dating that a weight had been lifted and they could make out with happiness in their eyes because they didn't have to worry about anyone catching them.

**Nix**: Smiled down at him, her hand ran through his hair, "I love you."

**Lex**: "Really or are you just saying that so you can get into my pants again?"

**Nix**: Smiling a smug grin that she had gotten from her mother, "Derek, you seem to forget that those pants happen to be on the bed with my bra."

**Lex**: He traced her naked spine with his fingertips, rubbing them slowly against the groves of her back, "Now, Phoebe, I wouldn't dare."

**Nix**: Let her emotions control her she grabbed him in another hot and heavy kiss. The door opened and it shut quickly, she couldn't help but laugh, "Please tell me that wasn't my dad."

**Hank**: "Worse!"

**Nix**: "Who tells you to barge into my room as if you own the damn place, Henry!"

**Hank**: "Oh I don't know I didn't think I had to knock to walk freely in my own living room!"

**Nix**: "I don't see your name on it."

**Lex**: "Up, Nix, let me get my shirt,"

**Nix**: "No you stay put. Hank, it's my time with Lex get your own sex place!"

**Emily**: "Woman, we are not going to fuck in the damn living room!"

**Nix**: "I'm going to miss this," She stood up and grabbed Lex's shirt and put it on, Lex rolled his eyes and grabbed his pants, zipping them on just in time for Hank and Emily to walk into the room, "Hank and Em walking in on me and Derek while we're doing the hanky panky."

**Hank**: "Will you not refer to sexual intercourse with my name in it?" Emily hit her boyfriend on the arm, "Ow!"

**Emily**: "Be nice."

**Hank**: "Hey I know I'm nice, if I were Wy or Chris or even Damian, Lex would be dead right now." He turned to his best friend, "In my childhood home, with my sister! On my blanket!" He shook his head; his sister didn't know any boundaries.

**Nix**: Frowned, "This is my blanket!"

**Lex**: "Oh dear god not this fight again."

**Emily**: "Is it too late to back out of Parker and Damien's offer?"

**Hank/Nix**: "YES!"

**Lex**: "What the hell have we willingly agreed upon Emily?"

**Emily**: "To live with Halliwells,"

**Lex**: "Insane I think I will declare us!"

**Nix**: "Keep it up and no mind blowing sex!"

**Lex**: "Fine, normal sex is good too."

**Nix**: Couldn't help the smile that filled her face, "Shut up!"

_-Next scene-_

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "Years and years passed and things were right with the world, until he showed up. Vincent Graco was like nothing Mel had ever seen, he was kind hearted and didn't ask her questions like 'what was she?' But to me he was a monster trying to tear our family apart that was Mel, Roderick, and I."_

Billie sighed in peace when it all went to hell. Eva shook her head when she saw the younger kid's teleport into the room. Gabby looked sweaty and tired, Frank was holding Reese up who was muttering things to himself, his eyes zoned out, and Jay looked worn out.

**Lyn**: Couldn't help but worry when she saw the blood on her son's hands, "Lucan!"

**Frankie**: "Mom, not right now."

**Jay**: He turned to Frankie, "Is he still out of it?"

**Gabby**: "No he just has that frosty look in his eyes because he loves to think to himself,"

**Jay**: "Woman, don't start with me!"

**Frankie**: "I swear to god I will ground your asses!" He looked up to his Aunts, "Aunt Eva, can you get Hazel in here? She's the only one that can help him when he's like this."

**Billie**: "Here let me. David, get Hazel!"

In seconds David orbed into the room with Hazel, she rushed over to Reese.

**Hazel**: "What happened?"

**Frankie**: "We were kicking ass and taking names when out of nowhere Underwood started screaming at the top of his lungs."

**Hazel**: "Okay," She turned to Reese, "Reese, what are you seeing?"

**Reese**: "So much blood, so much pain. He'll kill us all, but she'll die first, just solely because it is part of his plan."

**Gabby**: "Frank, go get his sister."

Frankie shimmered out.

**Hazel**: "Who, Reese?"

**Reese**: Tried to pull away from her, the pain was too much, "So much pain." Hazel pushed back because suddenly his arms became red; they burnt through the sofa's material. "So much pain."

**Hazel**: "Shit,"

**Billie**: "What's going on?"

**Hazel**: "He's channeling the pain and it's making his active powers, well active!"

Suddenly in shimmered Frankie with Alex, she rushed over to her baby brother and Hazel moved out of her way.

**Alex**: She looked down at his hands, took in a bit of air and grabbed hold of them, it caused her pain but she knew how to help him, "Ant, you gotta control it."

**Reese**: "So much pain."

**Alex**: Gasped as the heat got higher, "Reese, come on, work with me." She closed her eyes and formed fire around her hands tried to slow and calm down the heat. "Reese."

**Reese**: suddenly felt the burning sensation and came out of it, his eyes shocked when he saw his sister holding his red hands, he pulled them away from her and she dropped her arms and her fire went out. "Are you out of your mind?"

**Alex**: "Is that a trick question?"

**Reese**: "You're nuts!"

**Alex**: "So you and Aid keep trying to tell me, but I digress."

**Reese**: Hugs his sister, "I missed your crazy ass!"

**Alex**: "Dude, we don't hug, we destroy things." she blinked, "You my baby brother, have gone soft."

**Reese**: "Thanks."

**Alex**: Hit him on the arm, "Tell me, then little brother, what you saw?"

**Reese**: "The end of the Robin Halliwell."

**Alex**: "Who?"

**Jay**: "The person we're supposed to save."

**Hazel**: "Mel is not going to be happy when she hears this."

**Reese**: "You have to stop her from listening to…" He stopped and with his eyes he looked up to the sky, "Them. It's going to get her killed."

**Hazel**: Sighed, "I swear to god, if they'd only stay on their side of the magical world."

**Eva**: "Then you kids wouldn't have to deal with them."

**David**: As Hazel sent him a look, "Don't look at me I'm just a whitelighter."

**Billie**: "Said the half witch."

**David**: "Oh dear god not this again!"

**Reese**: "I'd hate to stop your conversation about David neglecting his witch studies, but first Hazel you and your mom might want to head back into the manor, Riley's back."

**Hazel**: Sighed, "I'm going to kill him if he got hurt!"

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "I never hated Mel until she stabbed my _s_avior in his heart with the athame he gave to us for our sixteenth birthday. She _had chosen _Vincent over Roderick and that day I vowed to get her back for destroying my love."_

**Clark**: helped Riley and guided him to an alley. Letting him shimmer them out. "You are one lucky fucker you know that!"

**Riley**: "That's what they tell me!"

They shimmered into the manor in front of the aunts and uncles.

**Henry**: "King, what the hell happened to him?"

**Clark**: "Same thing that always happens to my partner!"

**Riley**: Pulled away from him, and got into a coughing fit, "Fuck, my lungs."

**Eva**: Walked into the room with Hazel who was sending Riley angry glares, "Riley, you sound like you were inside of a burning building taking in the sights again."

**Clark**: "Doc, he doesn't listen to me when I tell him not to run into burning homes, it's bad for his health and he just runs into them for the heck of it."

**Riley**: "Don't start with me, woman!"

**Clark**: "If anyone is the woman in this relationship it is you."

**Riley**: Taking off his fire jacket, he coughed some more, "You called this a relationship it's you!"

**Hazel**: "What the hell is the matter with you?"

**Riley**: "Hazy, I know you're upset, I can feel it, and I know you worry every time I go out in that suit but blame it on my fucking powers, I keep running into houses to save family items and pets!"

**Clark**: "A cat, you don't even like cats!"

**Hank**: "So I wasn't losing my mind, and I do hear Clark, I told you so!"

**Lex**: "I'll pay you later."

**Clark**: "Well if it isn't Mr. Whipped."

**Nix**: "Clark King, don't you dare get into an argument with my boyfriend or I will hurt you!"

**Clark**: "Shit, Nix, you are mean!"

**Henry**: turned to Derek, "Derek, I think I'm going to kill your son, he isn't wearing a shirt and my daughter doesn't have any pants!"

**Derek**: "He's had a good run."

**Lex**: "I can't believe you wouldn't even try to stop crazy Uncle Henry from killing me!"

**Eva**: "Lex, what do you expect? For us to throw you a parade when you walk in here after…"

**Lex**: covering his ears, "I don't want to hear you say that word!"

**Paige**: Shook her head at her youngest daughter, "Phoebe, I will ground you if you don't glamour some pants on,"

**Nix**: To herself, "Good luck trying to do that twenty miles away," But out loud she muttered a sweet, "Yes, mommy," and glamoured on some pants on.

Suddenly Alan hearted into the room, and suddenly he was under attack.

**Alan**: Hand's up to the sky, "I'm from the future I come in peace!"

**Hazel**: "Coop?"

**Alan**: gulped, "Oh crap! You weren't supposed to be here, shit."

**Hazel**: "Language!"

**Alan**: "Sorry," He looked over to Riley and smiled, knowing if one of his parents was pissed with him, then he might as well get in good with the other, "Hi, dad."

**Riley**: "DAD?" He started coughing more, "I think I'm dying."

**Alan**: "Don't do that I'm not born yet!"

**Eva**: "You're not dying."

**Riley**: "I think I hurt my lungs."

**Eva**: "You were in a burning building, Riley, that tends to happen."

**Phoebe**: taking her eyes from her grandson, "Is he okay?"

**Eva**: "Yes, just don't do anything to exhausting and you should be fine."

Suddenly Pacey starred into the room with Bella. Dawn starred herself there.

**Prue**: Looking at her son, who was in his painting clothes, "Do I want to know who the little one is?"

**Dawn**: "Grandma, you are mean, I'm telling Andie!"

**Andy**: "Andie? Is that a nickname for Pacey?"

**Dawn**: "No it's a nickname for my Aunt Andrea, she's going to love that I called her Aunt." She turned to her cousin, "Well, Coop, did you find them?"

**Alan**: Sent a glare at his cousin, "I think I've told you enough with the Coop, go by Alan everyone knows it's too confusing when I go by Coop, too many of us, so it's Alan!"

**Dawn**: "What do you want me to call you? Cole?"

**Alan**: "Ha-ha, very fucking funny, Paige!"

**Dawn**: "My name isn't Paige!"

**Alan**: "And my name is Coop, only when I want it to be!"

**Parker**: Walked into the room, "Enough, what the hell are you two arguing about?"

**Dawn**: "He called me Paige, and I hate Paige!" Looking back to who she was talking to, "The name, Aunt Paige, not the person. I love you, Aunt Paige, you rock!"

**Alan**: "And she called me Cole! God damn it, my name is not Cole its Coop!"

**Parker**: "Parker, Pacey, shut up and shake hands, and stop arguing over stupid names, they don't mean crap in the end, you define what kind of Paige or Cole you are."

**Dawn**: "Fine but my name isn't Paige!"

**Alan**: "And mine's not Cole it's…"

**Dawn**: "Phoebe!"

**Alan**: Couldn't help it he started laughing, "Oh yea, Wyatt!"

**Dawn**: Gasped, "That hurts me, how dare you call me LC's father. I'm not talking to you anymore Bianca!"

**Alan**: "YAY! The world has graced me with luck, I'ma go to Vegas and bet everything on black, just because you don't like the color!"

**Dawn**: "We've had this conversation, Al, black is not a color but a bunch of colors mashed together!"

**Alan**: "Excuse me, Artist!"

**Dawn**: "You're excused, pencil pusher!"

**Parker**: Turned to Pacey, "We are not that bad are we?"

**Pacey**: "I hope not."

**Nix**: "You two are worse. You once had an argument over the rainbow spectrum."

**Pacey**: "She said light blue was part of the rainbow."

**Parker**: "It is!"

**Pacey**: "Is not that's egg shell!"

**Parker**: "Which is known as light blue!"

**Nix**: "Dear god not this again it took an hour for them to be nice to each other."

**Pacey**: "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

**Parker**: "Thank god!"

**Pacey**: "Park, you're wrong."

**Parker**: "What happened to not talking to me?"

**Pacey**: "Say you're wrong."

**Parker**: "I'm not wrong."

**Coop**: Shaking his head at those two, "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

**Alan**: "We're looking for Patty and Declan, Grandpa."

Riley gulped unsure what Coop would say to this kid who was named after him, and was looking up to him with big hopeful eyes.

**Coop**: Smiling, he liked someone being named after him, and since the kid had his name it meant that Riley liked him a lot to name his son, after him, "Well you just missed them, Coop."

**Dawn**: "Crap!"

**Alan**: "Where'd they go?"

**Piper**: "We don't know where Declan went, something about killing the demon that killed Robin, but Patty left with your Aunts Robin and Mel to go find him."

**Dawn**: "Patty is with Aunt Robin? Shit, this is bad!"

**Leo**: "Why?"

**Alan**: "Patty is going through some things, Aunt Robin just died, and well, she's taking it harder than Declan, though she pretends that she's fine." He shook his head, "Who the hell understands older sisters?"

**Dawn**: "Alexis is going to love that you said that, Coop."

**Phoebe**: "Wait Alex is your sister?"

**Alan**: "Yup,"

**Riley**: "Alex? I name my daughter Alex?"

**Alan**: "You like A names."

**Hazel**: Shook her head at her only son, "Coop, you know that's not why, you honored my brothers, by choosing A from Angel and Lex from well Lexton."

**Lex**: "Awe, CJ, I knew you loved me!"

**Riley**: "That is not my name and I'm changing that girl's name."

**Alan**: "Well you did call her Ace."

**Riley**: "Did?"

**Alan**: "It's complicated."

**Dawn**: Shook her head at her cousin, "Coop, go get Ben or Danny."

**Alan**: "Fuck no! Do I look like I have a death wish? No, and I don't want to deal with Dan who's going to get pissed at me if I bring him here with Aunt Paige right there, and no I don't think I want Empath hell from Ben either."

**Dawn**: "You damn well know one of us is going to have to bring in the Tiernan-Halliwell bros, it's up to fate which one of us." She smiled, "So did I win?"

**Alan**: Rubbed his cupid ring that Riley knew well, for it was his ring, "Shut up and wait here."

**Dawn**: "Please take your time."

He hearted out of the room.

**Coop**: "He can heart, and has a cupid ring how is that possible?"

**Dawn**: "Uncle Riley gave it to him."

**Phoebe**: "How did Riley…"

**Parker**: "Hey, Parker,"

**Dawn**: "Aunt Paige, why are you calling me Parker? That is my middle name I go by Dawn."

**Hazel**: "Park, she doesn't like your name."

**Parker**: "Anyway," She turned to her niece and sent her a small smile that Dawn knew well, Parker's sons always had that smile. "I'm still dead, but who did it?"

**Dawn**: "Well Aunt Paige is very hard to say, his name was…" She blinked and looked up to the sky, "COOP, get back here!"

**Parker**: shook her head, "Not even a hint?"

**Dawn**: "Aunt Paige, you know him, and that's all I can say," She shot her father a look as he suddenly paled, he hadn't ever told Parker about King Ryan coming back, he just didn't know if she could handle it. Riley looked back at Pacey because he noticed that he paled a lot. "COOP!"

**Alan**: hearted back into the room with a teenager who had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, he was still half way asleep. "Woman, I had to wake him up!"

**Ben**: Sighed, and he scratched the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to face his mom who was sending him a small smile, "Mom?"

**Parker**: She was hit with a wave of pain like no other, "Hi."

**Ben**: Turned to Alan and Dawn, "This is not funny!"

**Dawn**: "Don't start…"

**Ben**: "Don't start? I don't take you to the court house where your folks sp…"

**Dawn**: Pushed Alan into Ben, "Fuck you, BEN!"

**Alan**: "Ow, why am I always in the God damn middle."

**Both Teens**: "Shut up, Alan!"

**Alan**: "Look, Ben, just go find Declan before he kills Dante. Me and Dawn will hold down the fort 'til he shows up for healing or fucks up."

**Ben**: took his eyes off Dawn and turned them to Alan, "We should just let him kill the bastard, after everything he's done to our family to my…"

**Dawn**: "You think she's the only one that suffered! We all lost someone in this war!"

**Ben**: "No you haven't your parents are still good and alive!"

**Alan**: In a demonic voice, "Enough!" Both of his cousin turned to face him, he was breathing hard, trying to keep it all under control. "Ben, you will go look for Declan and you will get to him before he fucks up the future. Dawn, you will stay in the manor and you will not fight me on this, we will get the kids back home before one of them gets themselves killed and we have to deal with Aunt Silver and the twelve am I clear!"

Ben responded by shimmering out. Dawn rolled her eyes at her cousin and walked to the backdoor.

**Dawn**: "Alan, don't ever boss me like that again."

**Alan**: Moving around the cupid ring on his finger it was staring to burn his finger slightly, but he knew better than to take it off, "Well, stop being a fucking moron and I won't need to, you know how he is you know that he's in fucking pain and you know that you shouldn't have made me go get him."

**Dawn**: "No one held a gun to your head, Coop Alan Tiernan-Halliwell!"

**Alan**: "Dawn Parker Marker-Halliwell, don't fucking piss me off, I will tell Luke and MJ about Rick!"

**Dawn**: "I dare you!"

**Alan**: "I don't even know why I try anymore." He sighed and let the ring fill him with calm emotions.

**Dawn**: "Because you're a stupid cupid."

**Alan**: "And you're a fucking whitelighter who can't orb we've had these chats before."

**Dawn**: "I'm getting Andie to ground your ass."

**Alan**: "Fine, but I'm getting Samantha to tell you to get off your fucking high horse!"

**Dawn**: "Sammy isn't a meanie like you!"

**Alan**: "And Andie doesn't have a stick up her ass like you do!"

**Riley**: "I'm just guessing here that I didn't teach you not to talk like that to your cousin?"

**Alan**: "Yes you taught me better and to treat every woman as if they were goddesses, but I don't think of Dawn as a woman, she's more of my annoying sister, that I can't get rid of. Kinda like Alex but less cool."

**Dawn**: "Awe, I think of you as my annoying sister too!"

**Alan**: Shook his head, "I'm not playing that game with you again."

**Dawn**: "Come on, Ally-An, you love this game."

**Alan**: "Woman, you are not allowed to call me that!" He shook his head, "What is this, call me by every nickname I've ever had?"

**Parker**: "Let me say I'm glad my kid did not seem to have a mouth."

**Alan**: "Aunt Paige, Ben doesn't have a mouth, not lately anyway, he's more a depressing walking talking zombie, but Danny does, he was born with it."

**Dawn**: "I'm going to tell Dan you said that about him."

**Alan**: "Don't do that I don't want to have to deal with him and Matt, those two should not be best friends but look at them."

**Dawn**: "Like you and me, Al,"

**Alan**: "God help the world, us future Halliwell's are bad news."

**Dawn**: "Speak for yourself I'm an angel."

**Alan**: "By genetics yes, by actions, shit please, Dawny, I'm seeing you on the train headed to hell."

**Dawn**: "First class right?"

**Alan**: nodded his head, "Is there any other way?"

Dawn shook her head.

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "When Mel moved in with Vincent my heart hurt why would she get happiness and I hell? How was this fair? It only added to my hate of her. The day we learned of who our real family was, was the day I set out to fix Roderick, now knowing we were Halliwells I set out to use our powers to bring him back from the dead, and behind Mel's back I worked with demon after demon and found the perfect spell and once done I used it to bring back our marker."_

Wyatt yawned as Bianca went on and on about a form of fighting. His eyes scanned the classroom and a soft smile filled his face, all the kids were looking up at Bianca, well Professor Hunter, as if she was a god. He then turned to face his wife, and his eyes twinkled, he had forgotten how good a teacher she was.

_*Memory*_

_Wyatt was lying on the ground, of the classroom; he looked up to see her smiling down at him._

_**Bianca**__: Was a lot younger, she had her hair in a ponytail and a gentle smile on her lips, "Well, class, what do we have to say to Wyatt?"_

_**Class**__: "Thank you, Wyatt!"_

_**Wyatt**__: sat up and sent them all a small gentle smile, "The pleasure was all mine," he shot her a look, and she knew it well, she was lucky that she hasn't broke him in half, because right now his back was killing him. "Next time you be the dummy."_

_**Bianca**__: "Not a chance." The bell rang and the students hurried up to their next class, she called after them, "Don't forget to practice the moves you just learned today!" She jumped up in fright when she felt hands around her, "Wyatt!"_

_**Wyatt**__: Kissed the back of her neck, "I love it when you and I wrestle."_

_**Bianca**__: "And I love it when you help me with work."_

_**Wyatt**__: "Well, Chris canceled on you what else was a husband supposed to do? I'm kinda hurt you didn't ask me first."_

_**Bianca**__: touched his cheek, "Honey, I know how over worked you've been."_

_**Wyatt**__: "I will never be too over worked to help you, besides, no one gets to wrestle with you but me."_

_**Bianca**__: Smiled at him, and kissed his lips, he pushed her up to the chalkboard, and waved his hand shutting the door. But both pulled away when someone pulled at Bianca's pant leg, they looked down to find Luke looking up to them with big blue eyes, "Hey, little man."_

_**Luke**__: "Mommy,"_

_**Wyatt**__: Picked up his son, and messed with his hair, "What are you doing here, Lucifer?"_

_**Luke**__: Took out his tongue at Wyatt, "Me name Luke."_

_**Wyatt**__: "I know but I like Lucifer, Luke, it's got a better ring to it, honest one too." He kissed his son's head, "But if you don't like my nickname…"_

_**Luke**__: He smiled, "Me love it Daddy!"_

_**Wyatt**__: "That a boy."_

_**Bianca**__: Stood back and watched as Wyatt tickled their son, she whispered to him, "I love you."_

_**Wyatt**__: He whispered back, "Love you too."_

_End_

Wyatt straightened up because he could hear someone calling his name.

**Bianca**: "Mr. Halliwell," He turned his blue orbs in her direction, "Are you ready to help me display the moves?"

**Wyatt**: Stood up, "Yes, Professor Hunter." And walked up to her, the students all watched in amazement.

**Bianca**: She turned to the class, "Remember one must always be aware of their opponent's strengths and weaknesses." She turned to Wyatt and gave him a look that he knew well, he stood waiting ready for her move, "Never take your eyes off the opponent." She sent her foot at Wyatt's knee, he blocked her attack and sent his fist at her gut but she spun around and slammed him against the wall, "Remember even if your attacker is a hundred more pounds heavier than you are."

**Wyatt**: Couldn't help himself, "I'm not hundred pounds heavier than you!"

**Bianca**: "Sure."

**Wyatt**: Frowned and unhooked himself from her hold and twisted her hand to her back, "Class, never forget don't piss off your buddy."

**Bianca**: "Well, if that buddy wasn't so worried about his fat!" She pushed her back into him and they both crashed into the wall. He let out a huff, and she smirked because he let go of her arm, she turned to hit him, but stopped because she saw the look of pain clear in his eyes, she cursed herself because she had forgotten about his back. She quickly turned to her class, "Class dismissed!" Everyone groaned normally they'd all rush off but today she'd been cool about showing them moves, with a real person not a dummy, well, the real person part was right anyway. They all shuffled out and Wyatt's knees buckled under him, she went down with him, knowing he was in pain. "I'm sorry, Matt, I forgot about your back."

**Wyatt**: He tried to play off the pain he was under right now, "It's okay, it doesn't hurt too bad, honest."

**Bianca**: She took his hand, "I'll shimmer us to Hank, he'll heal you, okay?" He looked deep into her eyes.

**Wyatt**: "Do you remember what you did to me, when I almost got killed over there?"

**Bianca**: Didn't like to talk about Wyatt's time in the military not only because he left because he couldn't handle losing their son, but because she had let him go as if she stopped loving him, when that couldn't be further from the truth. "Yea, I yelled until I was blue."

**Wyatt**: "You came back to me and right there in that small hospital bed we made love."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "Chris and Linn aren't blind anymore, they opened their eyes and they knew that they loved each other. Why can't we be like that, why can't you look at me and just tell me how you feel."

**Bianca**: "Wy, you're in pain."

**Wyatt**: "Yea, push me away that's what you do best isn't it?" He yelled back now, "WELL NOT ANYMORE!" He took in air, "I won't let you anymore, I love you and I will always love you and I don't care if you know or not, but I love you." He went to kiss her, but the pain won him over and he groaned out loud, she didn't wait for him to finish she shimmered them out, still holding each other.

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "Though we both decided to keep me still in Mel we decided when it would be time then we'd save me then we'd destroy the Halliwells and my twin."_

Declan reclined on the wall looking back at the Seer next to him was Dante yelling at the top of his lungs. The other demons were looking at Dante shocked no one yelled at the Seer and lived afterward.

**Dante**: "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Seer**: "Lower your voice and clam yourself, you are…"

**Dante**: "I am not a child I am a man that should very well be feared."

**Seer**: Rolled his eyes he had known his over grown man child would likely be the end of him but King Ryan had wanted him so here he was, "Dante, you have no…"

**Dante**: Turned away from the Seer, and shot a fireball at a demon that had been staring back at him, the demon screamed in fear, "Power? Oh, but I do."

**Declan**: turned to a pile of ash where the demon had stood. Now this was the monster that had destroyed his family this was the murder of his mother, the man that had pulled out his father's heart, not literally but his father was almost a zombie now no emotion left in him. Declan did not feel anything but only peace knowing he would soon end this bastard's life. "Your time is up."

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "Together we planned their end together we planned our happy ending. But it was all meaningless, no amount of planning could prepare us for Mel and my cousins they destroyed me and him, yet by some miracle I was saved. I should have died the day the hallow was taken from me by my cousin Paige and Mel but I did not."_

Uriel Peirce was many things, good was nowhere close to ever being one of them, not that he didn't try to pretend to be good, he had plans in works that relied on the Halliwell's blindness. So when he found Melinda Halliwell walking into his lair with the Source of all evil he knew he was in deep shit.

**Mel**: "Uriel!"

**Uriel**: "Mel, I do hope that you know you are standing next to…"

**Robin**: "Hold your tongue we are merely working together to rid this world of a certain pest." It had been a good thing for her to have sent Patty back to the manor, because Uriel would have blown her cover, or at least he would have destroyed the vision Patty had of her mother, "Tell us have you sold anything to destroy a demon named Dante?"

**Uriel**: "Why yes, a potion, it was created with the blood of the Seer."

**Robin**: "Can it vanquish him?"

**Uriel**: "You want to get rid of your Seer."

**Robin**: "That annoying pest is not my Seer. Just a tool given to me from the Future King."

**Uriel**: "Ay, yes King Ryan, may he stand tall against those who impose him,"

**Mel**: "King Ryan?" She turned to look at her sister who looked like this news didn't bother her. "Wait, as in our cousin Ryan?"

**Robin**: "We will speak of this later, Melinda." Venom in her words, she didn't trust Uriel he was a Peirce, trusting them mostly meant death.

Mel flinched pain ran into her veins the second Robin even sounded so mean, so cold.

**Uriel**: "I sold it to some small little child, he was annoying to say the least."

**Robin**: "Where did he go?"

**Uriel**: "He left muttering something about a throne room." Robin turned her back to him without another word. "Source, if I were you I'd be careful who you hang around with, much more about who saw you with a Halliwell. We don't want demons thinking you're another Cole."

**Robin**: Her Source powers flashed in her eyes and he slammed into the wall, Mel did nothing, she knew better than to get involved, "And if they learn of this, Peirce," He grabbed his neck trying to breath, "What of it? I am the Source not some stupid little girl, but like you said I will take that into consideration." She let him drop to the ground.

**Uriel**: "I'm just saying I don't want you leaving my nephew an Orphan."

**Robin**: "I had no idea you cared about the half breed." She cursed herself for calling that sweet little boy such a thing.

**Uriel**: "He's my blood I will always look out for his best interest."

**Robin**: "Save it I'm not the one you need to convince, I will never trust you for you are a demon I doubt anyone will."

**Mel**: "She's right, we're not blind."

**Uriel**: "I'm trying to be like Gab, I really am, you don't know how much it hurts when I learned of his death, I just hope my nephew has a much better fate."

**Mel**: "He will."

**Uriel**: "Then give him something from me." He took out a soft teddy bear, "This is Oso,"

**Mel**: "Bear in Spanish?"

**Uriel**: "He's saved me from rough times I just thought maybe the boy should have something like it." Mel took the bear but with wonder in her eyes, when she touched it nothing happened. "Oh and by the way, the potion I gave the boy I do not think it will work, it is a potion that could kill the Seer if lucky but Dante is something different I don't think it will work." Robin looped her arm with Mel's. Mel boomed them out. Uriel walked over to a broad. It held his grand master plan. He checked something off the list and smiled to himself, this was child's play.

Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "No, the elders had intervened they had decided I was worth more alive than dead, and then they cursed me with my witch powers. For years I had been using Mel's powers her evil powers, since I had not been born I had no powers of my own."_

Declan followed Dante from behind, he was extra careful not to let the demon know he was being followed, Dante for some reason entered a bar, Declan hung back, and walked over to the dance floor, he started to dance with a demon who looked old enough to be his mother, but he didn't care he needed to blend in. His eyes scanned the bar he pulled away when he saw Dante walk out the rear exit.

**Declan**: With a hint of flintiness, "We gotta do this again sometime."

The demon watched him go.

Declan walked out of the bar and was hit in the back of the head with a huge metal pipe, he looked up to find Dante standing there.

**Dante**: "Why are you following me?"

**Declan**: "Oh, you know, just thought I'd chance the creeps tonight." He stood quickly to his feet and waved his arm sending Dante crashing into the wall, but Dante shook it off and sent a fireball at Declan. He jumped into the air and threw the potion at Dante. Landing on his feet, his smirk soon fell when he saw Dante still stood in front of him, anger in his cold eyes. His shirt was ruined. "Shit."

**Dante**: "Oh, child, you should not involve yourself in grown folk wars." He sent six fire balls at Declan who tried to shimmer out but one of them clipped his side and it canceled out his shimmering, he landed hard on the floor, Dante pulled out an athame and hovered over Declan, "Any last wish boy?"

**Declan**: "Your death."

**Dante**: "Sorry, that's never going to happen." He stabbed Declan repeatedly. Then dropped him onto the ground, "Tell your master I will never leave and I will kill him if he ever thinks of touching my Queen."

**Declan**: "What?"

**Dante**: "I'm sure my father will understand, boy, there will never be a King Ryan I will never allow it."

He flamed out and Declan gasped his chest in pain.

**Declan**: "No, not Roderick, he'll destroy her soul…" he clasped onto the pavement, bleeding out a lot.

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "But those monsters having saved me from Roderick's fate gave me powers, Empathy, fire control, orbing, healing and others I do not know yet."_

**Bella**: "Dawn," Dawn turned to face her mother, trying hard not to give away any emotions, "Can I ask you something?"

**Dawn**: "Go ahead, mom."

Alan looked up from where he was standing he could feel her pain and her rage. Things in the future between his cousins and their folks had always been strained especially Dawn, Pacey, and Bella. Dawn was an only child and it sometimes was the best thing in her life other times it was hell being the only thing that tied Pacey and Bella together.

**Bella**: "When did it happen?"

**Dawn**: Sending her mother a confused look, "What?"

**Pacey**: knowing what Bella was talking about, "Me and your mom, when did we stop loving each other?"

**Everyone**: "What?"

**Dawn**: "No, no you got it all wrong!"

**Pacey**: "Look, Ben was mad at you because you made Alan get him and he had to see Parker, that's painful for him because she's dead."

**Parker**: "Thanks Pacey, please ignore my feelings on the matter!"

**Pacey**: "We've had this conversation, the future isn't written out yet, we'll destroy the monster that kills you." Ignoring the fact that it would be his older cousin who was going to kill his twin from another mother, he shook his head, "Anyway, he started to make a comment but you cut him off, he was going to say that we got a divorce."

**Alan**: To himself, "Yea, not going to happen." They all sent him a look, "I need some air."

**Dawn**: Watched as her cousin started to pull away, "Wait!" He turned back to her, "Coop, you know this wasn't your fault!"

**Alan**: "Right, because I'm not a demon, because I'm not to blame for something I could have stopped. Just forget it, Dawn, what good am I if my powers won't even do the one thing they are supposed to?"

**Dawn**: "You're my cousin, Alan."

**Alan**: "And the ender of the planet!"

**Dawn**: "Please, Coop, you don't have one evil bone in your body."

**Alan**: "You're right, they're all evil."

**Dawn**: "Look!" She passed her folks, "I know you want to kill our Uncle because of everything he's done to us, what he told you he had no right to! Who was he to just come out of the blue and say something like that?"

**Alan**: "You mean who was he to be the one to tell me the truth?"

**Dawn**: "The truth? The truth is Alan you are a Halliwell; the truth is Alan you are nothing like COLE! You are nothing like your father! I promise you won't change, hell look at Alex she's a saint… well she's as close as to a saint as one can get when they're a Halliwell."

**Alan**: "Yea, but she's not a demon is she? She can't even teleport!"

**Dawn**: "ALAN!"

Before she could finish Bianca shimmered into the room with Wyatt next to her, tears in his eyes, his back was killing him. Piper jumped up from her seat and almost flew over everyone just to get to Wyatt.

**Piper**: "What happened?"

**Bianca**: "He was helping me out in class today and I more or less pushed him into the wall harder than I meant to…"

**Wyatt**: "It's okay, I just think I broke my back."

**Chris**: "Come here, Teddy Bear." He walked over to his oldest brother and healed his wound, seconds later Wyatt was drying his eyes, Chris shook his head at his brother, "You join the military and face gun shoot out after shoot out and the thing that takes you out is a back ache!"

**Wyatt**: "Chris, I don't like you!"

**Chris**: "Yay, the feeling is mutual!"

**Linn**: "Perry, you damn well know if you lost your brother you wouldn't know what to do!"

**Chris**: "That's not true, I could turn into an over protective jerk!" His eyes wide, "Don't ever die man, I don't want to be turned into you!"

The others laughed and Wyatt only rolled his eyes.

**Wyatt**: now saw Alan and Dawn who was trying to tell Alan he wasn't a monster, "More future brats?"

**Dawn**: "Uncle Wy, that is the meanest thing I've ever heard from you!"

**Alan**: "Really? I was once called a criminal by him and Aunt B."

**Dawn**: "That's because you are a criminal! And annoying too."

**Alan**: "Whatever, Parker."

**Dawn**: "Coop!"

**Bianca**: "Okay, who do they belong to?"

**Riley**: "The boy is mine and Hazel's."

**Bella**: "And the girl is mine with Pacey."

**Wyatt**: "More Halliwells!"

**Dawn**: "We don't hang around normal people."

**Alan**: "Yea, they're dangerous to be around,"

**Dawn**: "Or at least that's what I've heard."

Suddenly in shimmered Ben, without Declan, he was pissed drunk. His brown eyes riddled with pain and anger but he tried to ignore his emotions.

**Alan**: "Benny, you find him?"

**Ben**: "Nope, but I found me a bottle and I had me some fun."

**Dawn**: "Where'd you find money to support your alcoholic habits Benjamin Ryan Halliwell?"

**Ben**: "First off Parker don't you dare call me by that fucking bastard's name! Second who the hell are you to come at me like you're a fucking saint! You do worse shit!"

**Dawn**: "At least I don't forget to go looking for my cousin instead to going to get pissed drunk you drunk!"

**Ben**: "I'm not piss drunk! Besides what does it matter if Declan kills Dante, then we'll be happy!"

**Dawn**: "Did you forget that Declan doesn't have powers the only has that ring!"

**Ben**: "Even more reason for him to kill Dante!"

**Dawn**: Had hit her limit, "That is it!" Alan flashed his eyes to his cousin, "You will get off your god damn ass and quit fucking moping we all have problems with our parents some are dead, some are evil, and some are just so plainly stupid that they decide to rip their family apart! But you will go look for our cousin!"

**Ben**: "And if I don't?"

**Alan**: closed his eyes and pointed his ring at both of them, they stopped glaring at each other and turned to face him, "I've got a loaded ring and I am fucking going to use it."

**Ben**: "You'd never use it on anyone, you're not your father, Coop you aren't Ryan. No matter what he told you."

**Alan**: "Test me, Benny, I dare you," He turned to Dawn, who was shaking in fear because she knew the type of magic a cupid could will.

**Dawn**: "Alan, me and Ben aren't going to fight anymore, you can put down that death trap, I mean cupid ring."

**Alan**: Frowned, "You thought I'd really do it?"

**Ben**: Sighed in relief, "Dawn, can you tell my cousin that I hate him?"

**Dawn**: "Ben and I both hate you!"

**Alan**: "Now we see who's the boss."

**Ben**: Shook his head, "Riley wouldn't even do anything like that."

**Alan**: Shaking his head at their cousin, Riley feared his ring, "No, but Maxwell would."

**Ben**: "Can we not bring my half brother into this?"

**Dawn**: "Did you really have to call him that? You know you just confused the Blondie."

**Alan**: "I am not confused, but I still don't see how he's your half brother."

**Ben**: Turned to Dawn, "Parker come with me, you know the underworld better than I do."

**Dawn**: "That's true, but we can't leave Coop by himself."

**Ben**: "I'd say bring him along, but demons will smell the cupid on him from miles, so we gotta leave him." He turned to his cousin, "Unless you wanna be a demon for the day?"

**Alan**: "I think I've told you more than once, I'm not half demon!"

**Dawn**: "And I'm a whitelighter that can orb and heal."

**Ben**: "And I'm not a demon with a cupid ring."

**Alan**: "This honesty is a real nice thing for you two, do you want to talk about Rick and Jan now? Or will we leave that for next session."

**Dawn**: "Fuck you Coop!"

**Ben**: "Why do you always have to bring my Ex into everything I do? If I drink it's because of her, if I go hunting demons it because of her…"

**Alan**: "First of all, Dawn, I would but your blood and I don't find you attractive in fact you gross me out many times, and Ben I'd be a bad cupid if I ignored the reason why you're single, a drunk, and a scary as hell demon hunter."

**Dawn**: "They don't call him Little DH for no reason."

**Ben**: "Can we leave before he starts talking about our mommy and daddy issues?"

**Dawn**: Looped her arm into his, "With pleasure," She turned to her cousin, "Coop, don't answer any of their questions that have to do with the three Fs."

**Alan**: Saluted her, "Yes Sir, not a word shall leave my lips! Consider them shut like your icy heart."

**Dawn**: "Very funny, Al…"

Ben shimmered before she'd had a chance to finish.

**Piper**: "The three Fs?"

**Alan**: "Family, Future, and any other Fucking thing that comes out as a question."

**Leo**: "Let me guess Piper or Chris?"

**Alan**: "No, oddly, Aunt Silver she's a hard ass."

**Riley**: "What? Sweet cupid Sil is a hard ass? Coop, I think you hit your head, my oldest sister is the sweetest person I know, no way can she be a hard ass, annoying yes, hard ass not a chance."

**Alan**: "Death makes us do crazy things, dad. And sometimes it makes us become who we miss the most."

**Parker**: Sighed knowing who he meant. "Tell me about it, Shrimp."

Suddenly Patty orbed into the room she sighed and looked rather pissed.

**Patty**: "Remind me why I have to listen to…" She stopped talking and walked over to Alan who was sending her a small smile, "Coop, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Alan**: "If I remember my biology and family tree, I am older than you so quit talking to me as if I'm not!"

**Patty**: "By a year!"

**Alan**: "That's a year more than you!" He took off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes, "I'm about hit this thing called a limit, next time I'm just going to look Dawn in the eyes tell her I'm a chicken shit and call it a night."

**Patty**: "Did something happen for you to come looking for us?"

**Alan**: "They thought that you know who took you, but Maxwell told me and Dawn that it was just Declan being Declan."

**Patty**: "He has a real problem, Alan, and if he's not careful he's going to get killed."

**Alan**: Almost fearful, "What did he do?"

**Patty**: "He went and saw Uriel."

**Alan**: Eyes went wide, "Shit!" He saw the worry in her eyes, "Hey, I know what Uncle Noah told us but trust me, Declan is going to be fine."

**Patty**: "Right and this family is still whole in our time."

**Alan**: "I never said it was, I just said that if that bastard did anything to my little cousin I will rip his heart out."

**Patty**: "There are times I forget you're half demon,"

**Alan**: His eyes darkened, "And then I open my mouth and you remember, what I am, who I am."

**Patty**: "Hey."

**Alan**: "Look Ben and Dawn will find him."

**Patty**: "Ben is here too?"

**Alan**: "Yes."

**Patty**: "Ally-An, just tell me you didn't bring Christopher-Vincent."

**Alan**: "No, do I look like someone who wants to deal with the trio of pain?"

**Leo**: "Trio of pain?"

**Phoebe**: "Come on, Coop just one answer."

**Alan**: "Fine, Dawn, Ben, and CV, are the trio of pain, and let's just say together they drive any Empath to beg for a binding spell."

**Patty**: "You got that right." She shook her head, "Not that you are any better."

**Alan**: "Woman, at least I admit when I'm having problems."

**Patty**: "You do not, we can just read you like a book."

**Alan**: "A good book I hope."

**Patty**: "The best I've ever read."

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "They turned me into a whitelighter, but I had the Source's powers in me as well, no one knows how much my mind, heart and soul are always at war with one another, I cry many times a day for them to stop fighting one always trying to take more control."_

**Robin**: Walked into her throne room and found none of her demons around instead she found one demon standing in her room, his back to her. Mel walked behind her and took out her athame ready if this demon was going to try anything. "What is the meaning of this?"

**Seer**: Laughed, "One could ask you the same." He turned to face them, "Ay, you are helping the enemy."

**Robin**: "The same can be said for you, you went behind my back."

**Seer**: "My alliance does not run for you."

**Robin**: "I thought I made myself clear, Seer, to not get in my way."

**Seer**: "Am I now in your way?"

**Robin**: "Get out of my throne room before I use my powers against you."

**Seer**: "Must I remind, you Robin Halliwell, you are just merely here holding a spot for the real King?"

**Robin**: "Let me remind you once more, he will never be King, for I will always be in power here."

**Seer**: "When the demons learn…"

**Robin**: "That what? Melinda is on my side, that I have converted the Twice Cursed to her rightful place?" Her eyes flashed darkly, "That I have not only one mole of the good's side, but two, that Coop is on his biological father's side."

**Seer**: "Coop could never choose a side, demons will not forget that, Robin."

**Mel**: Looked rather confused, she didn't know who Coop was, but the way her sister said the name it was as if Mel should have known who he was, "It's Queen Robin, you moronic old man!"

**Seer**: "Child, hold your tongue, for when the real King takes this throne from your pathetic sister, I can be your savior."

**Mel**: "If you harm my sister in any way I will destroy you, I will rip your neck from your body with my teeth, I will make a river from your blood."

Robin smirked Mel had sounded so bad. Seer walked away from them.

**Voice**: "Truer words have never been spoken."

They both turned around, and both were shocked to see Roderick standing before them.

**Robin**: "Roderick."

**Roderick**: Almost ran over to her, he grabbed her in a hot and heavy kiss, "I've missed you," He looked behind her and rage entered his eyes, "Can she really be trusted, my Queen?"

**Robin**: "Yes, how is this possible?"

**Roderick**: "I made Dante completely take me in, and so here I am, alive again in this body." He bit his bottom lip, "You look as amazing as ever."

Mel looked worried she knew how much Roderick could confuse her sister how much he played with her heart how much he could control her mind.

**Robin**: "Thank you." She blinked as if his spell was broken, he may have been her first love, may have been who she sought comfort from but now he was just the monster that stood in the way of her Miles, "We have come to look for a child…"

**Roderick**: "Yes, he tried to kill me, but do not fear I stabbed him in his chest, left him bleeding out in an alleyway, he shall be dead by now."

**Robin**: Shared a look with Mel, "Thank you, then I shall see you later."

**Roderick**: "Wait we have not been near each other for almost a year now, I am here for you my love, did you not miss me?"

**Robin**: "Of course I did, but right now emotions must be put aside, I must finish this problem that I have then I will return, and we will prove our love."

He smiled and watched them orb out. He frowned when he heard a gasp.

**Seer**: "She can orb."

**Roderick**: "She was a whitelighter father." He turned around to see the Seer, he could see the wheels in his mind running wild, thinking of ways to use Robin's orbing against her. "You must not harm her, or many demons will come and destroy you, they rather are fond of her."

**Seer**: "I'm sure they are not the only ones." He looked disgusted with his son, "You should not be alive."

**Roderick**: "Neither should you, sir, but here we both are, thanking Halliwells for it?"

**Seer**: "King Ryan will not be pleased if she does not die."

**Roderick**: "If you try anything father, I promise you, Mel's threat will look tame compared to what I and the demons will do to you."

**Seer**: "Why have you chosen her son?"

**Roderick**: "She holds the power, she is my Queen I will defend her even after death."

He walked away from his father.

**Seer**: "Yet we both know she shall be your end once more, but you do not think with your mind, no now it is your heart that controls your actions, but I must remind you, that is not how I raised you."

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "I know one day I will only be a thing no emotion will be in me, for I will just be a whitelighter or the Source."_

Ben Halliwell walked deeper into the alleyway wondering if they found his cousin how they could help him, neither one of them could heal, Dawn was a whitelighter but not a very good one. He was only a witch/cupid/demon but in reality he was just a demon and a witch, he never liked being a cupid, never knew how to be one, no that was a little more his brother Daniel not that Danny was just a cupid, his older brother was a fine ass witch too.

**Dawn**: Shook her head, "I never knew we could just walk into the Underworld and not be killed on spot."

**Ben**: "Yea, we didn't even have to change our appearance." He looked behind the trashcan, "If I were Declan where would I be?"

**Dawn**: "Depending on the situation,"

**Ben**: Laughed, "I miss this, being able to talk to you, I hardly get to see you anymore, D."

**Dawn**: "No one told you to go on a demon hunting spree, B."

**Ben**: "I have to stop him, Dawn, it's what my mother would have wanted."

**Dawn**: "That's what you think but did we really know them? Could we really know them with the little amount of time they gave us?"

**Ben**: "You talking about Uncle Pace, what happened?"

**Dawn**: "A week ago it was my birthday, he didn't even call, neither did she, but I don't expect her to anymore, not since they spilt, but him he couldn't take five seconds out of his busy day to say hey, Dawny I'm glad you lived another year?"

**Ben**: "Bet he got you a kick ass gift though."

**Dawn**: "A car,"

**Ben**: "A car, D, that's fucking cool, all my dad gives me now are death threats."

**Dawn**: "I don't want another I'm sorry I missed your birthday gift, Ben, I want for the first time in six years for him to show up and say hey, Dawn I'm home, would if kill him to do that?'

**Ben**: "Well they do have the world on their shoulders, D."

**Dawn**: Shook her head, "Can you believe it? How hard the mighty have fallen? I bet they don't even have a clue how much shit is about to get fucked up."

**Ben**: "We weren't part of the lucky Halliwells were we?"

**Dawn**: "Your folks are either dead or evil, mine I spilt up because of magic and rules, Declan and Patty's are over because of death, which is why Uncle Miles drinks, that and what happened to Uncle Van. No, Ben, we weren't the lucky ones."

**Ben**: "Who would have thought, that Luke, Franco, and Lyn would still have their parents?"

**Dawn**: "Do they really though? I mean yes, Uncle Wy and Aunt B, they're still together, but Lyn doesn't remember how either one of them looks, hell Matt's parents are fine too but you know he's got a hard life having to deal with Elders, and CV he's life is fucked up too, none of us have been lucky, just once though, Benny, I want normal."

**Declan**: "If we were normal you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

They looked up and found Declan reclining on a wall, bleeding out.

**Dawn**: "If you heard us why didn't you scream for us to help?"

**Declan**: "Pain, got the best of me, D." His breathing was starting to get rough.

**Ben**: "We gotta get him to a healer now."

**Dawn**: "I know!" She took hold of her younger cousin's hand and starred them out. Ben shimmered out.

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "I now know what Cole must have gone through, always fighting for control yet knowing he'd never have any."_

Riley opened his drawer and pulled out a crisp clean blue shirt he looked up to the mirror and almost jumped out of his skin, in the mirror was Cole he looked older warn out and his eyes held a hint of pain in them. Riley closed his eyes wishing this was just another nightmare that he was dreaming and this wasn't real.

**Cole**: "Wish it was so, Coop, but it's real, I'm real, and I can't go away until you let me leave, let me rest in my afterlife."

**Riley**: Opened his eyes and sighed, "What do you want from me, Cole?"

**Cole**: "I don't want anything, I'm just here because of you…"

**Riley**: "Don't pretend that I can summon you just by will power, hell I wasn't even thinking about you…"

**Cole**: "No, huh? You weren't thinking about that other half of ours?" He saw Riley's jaw tighten, "What are you going to do now, Coop? He's getting out of control and sooner or later he's going to take over and all you will be able to do is watch him rip your family apart."

**Riley**: "I won't let that happen, Cole."

**Cole**: "Right, we have that kinda of self control. Tell me, Coop, how many times do you just want to let him take over? Feel the magic rush your veins? Feel the power he's got that you can't tap into unless you give in to him."

**Riley**: "I'm not you, Cole, I'm…"

**Cole**: "Your father's son, and who's your father?" He smiled a sad small smile, "Me, Coop, I'm your father,"

**Riley**: "That may be but I will not be like you I have everything keeping me linked to this world."

**Cole**: "Do you now, Coop, because last I checked your mom and dad haven't told you they you're their son…"

**Riley**: "They don't know how to tell Parker about Val and King Ryan."

**Cole**: "So parents don't keep you linked here, and come on Valentine never listened to you when you were kids she's not about to start now, she doesn't need you and Hazel."

**Riley**: "She loves me."

**Cole**: "But what happens when she abandons you because she gets tired of having to deal with your rage issues? With the demon that is inside of you?" Riley said nothing he just looked down, "Riley, you have to remind yourself why you stay on this side, because those things right there are just some of the things you have to face, no one else is like you, Damian has loving folks, his siblings can stand him and he's an all round saint but you, your new brother Ryan hates your guts Parker likes you, but if they all don't then it's not the same. Coop may have liked having your son named after him, but you tell him your real name and he'll freak out. Listen to me, son, you have your work cut out for you, or you can take the easy way out, like all us Turners do." Riley looked down at his hands that were shaking, "And just let him win."

**Riley**: "I'm not a Turner, Cole." He looked up, "And I know that it's going to be hard, but I just met my son, Cole, and I promise him right here right now to be there for him to be a father to him, like my dad was to me, yes my mom and dad haven't told me about me being my dad's son, yes Val never listened to me but she loves me, yes Hazel might one day see that I'm not worth all the pain, but if she is willing to give five seconds of her life time I will take those five seconds and I will hold them in my heart forever, she may move on but I will always be there for her. My heart links me here, Cole, and it always will."

**Cole**: "Touching, Coop, really, I thought the same, I gave everything up for your mom until I realized that wasn't who I was, who I pretend to be for her sake I'm not a good guy, and you aren't either, you're a demon, Coop, nothing more."

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's voiceover**__: "I was ready to give up on myself, to be nothing more than just a pawn in the game that is known as Good vs. Evil to follow the Elders rules and be nothing more than that."_

**Ben**: Shimmered in to find Leo trying to heal Declan with all his might but sadly it just wasn't working, "Fucking Declan would it kill him to be normal and deal with his emotions like the rest of us?"

**Alan**: "Hiding them until they suffocate us?"

**Nix**: turned to Alan, "Do you kids need someone to talk to in the future or something because I'm about ready to have an intervention and I don't even know you that well."

**Dawn**: "I would say don't, but we are pretty fucked up." Her eyes turned to Patty would was shaking in fear of losing her little brother, "Pat."

**Patty**: "He's going to be okay, I can't lose him too, Dawn, I already lost my mom and my dad's half way to joining her."

**Alan**: He walked over to his younger cousin and he held her hand tightly, "Hey, he's not going anywhere. I haven't had a chance to yell at him for being stupid, you know I had a date today so I skipped it for his ass I will get to yell at him as soon as someone can heal him, don't you worry he's not dying on us I promise."

**Dawn**: "Just because you can see the future doesn't mean it always comes out like you see it!"

**Alan**: "Oh no, he's not getting off that easy, I'm yelling at him, and if he thinks of getting off that easy I'm getting Luke on his ass."

**Ben**: "Don't get Luke he's an asshole!"

**Dawn**: "Protective you forgot protective."

**Prue**: "Should I be worried that you kids are just talking as if nothing is wrong with your cousin?"

**Dawn**: "Sorry, Grandma, but we're unaffected by death, we've lived through wars and battles lost friends and family members one more death won't hurt too badly."

**Ben**: "Now you got me scared."

**Patty**: Grabbed her chest, "Ow, he's not going to make it."

**Alan**: "Yes he is." He looked back Wyatt Chris and Hank had no luck in healing his cousin, so he was left to do something crazy, "Pat, call your mom,"

**Patty**: "She's in the underworld she won't be able to hear me."

**Alan**: "Fine telepathy, it links us right, we all just think about calling for Aunt Vicky and then Pat will amp our power and she'll get the message!"

**Ben**: "Worth a shot."

**Patty**: "What do I do?"

**Alan**: "Okay just think about telepathy imagine it being sent around the world," Patty had her eyes closed and did what she was told, "Now think about your mom receiving it,"

**Patty**: "Nothing."

**Ben**: Stepped up, "Think about the message going out pass the world, into the sky but pass the ground think of it going faster farther like into out space."

**Dawn**: "What are we contacting aliens?"

**Boys**: "Shut up, Dawn!"

**Dawn**: Shook her head and stepped up, "You're doing it wrong, think about your mom's teleporting powers and think about getting her ass here!" Suddenly in orbed Robin and Mel, "See was that so fucking hard?"

**Robin**: Looked at her daughter and read the pain in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

**Patty**: "He's not okay," She looked up to see Leo's face, Declan wasn't healing, "No one can heal him, mom."

**Robin**: Didn't know what it was but something kicked her into action, she pushed passed Wyatt and Chris and placed her own hands on her son, "You heal for me, do you understand, Leo, YOU HEAL FOR ME!"

**Declan**: Weakly, "Mom, it's okay I'll get to be with you, that's all I've ever wanted."

**Robin**: Tears filling her face, "You don't get to die, you don't get to go out the easy way, Mister. I promised your sister I'd get you back safe, I promised myself I'd do it too, I'm sorry, baby, but you can't die. I know you think it's the only way, and I know you're hurting, but I can't let you mess up your one shot at life, just to see me, to be with me, I'm not that important, do you hear me, Leo? Let me save you. Because I promise you on everything I know," She held onto his hand, "I will be there when you step out of that portal, and I'll yell at you and I'll cry with you but I will never, never leave your side."

Everyone looked touched that was more emotion she had ever shown anyone.

**Declan**: "Mom,"

**Robin**: "Let me save you, please, Leo, let me save you." Suddenly a bright gold light came out of her hands her eyes wide, she knew she could heal but she had never healed anyone before. Seconds later the wounds healed and Declan hugged her tight.

**Declan**: "I'm sorry, mom; I know I scared you, and I know…"

**Robin**: "It's okay, Leo, it's okay, I'm here, nothing's going to get you, I will kill that bastard before he lays one finger on anyone I love."

**Declan**: "Mom."

**Patty**: Stood next to her mom, who let go of Declan and turned to her daughter, she tried to be strong, "That was cool, I never knew you knew how to heal."

**Robin**: She looked over to her father, "I'm a whitelighter, Patty, it's what I do." She sighed, "But that's not what you wanted," She pulled the younger girl to her and gave her a hug, "I'm so proud of you, you make me proud, I need you to know that, Mellie Pad, I'm proud of you. You took great care of your brother and I know you most likely raised your father."

**Patty**: lost her breath, she hadn't heard that name in years, "I love you, mom."

**Robin**: "I love you too, kiddo, I love you too."

Mel smiled down to her sister.

Suddenly a portal opened up.

**Dawn**: Shot up, "Oh fuck, we're so fucking screwed if Fyn didn't keep his trap shut!"

**Ben**: "Knowing your cousin he didn't!"

**Alan**: "Maybe we'll get lucky and we won't get grounded?" Both shot him looks that mirrored the other, fat chance in hell for that. "Yea, you're right. We're fucked."

Out walked a man who had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he was tall as Chris but shorter than Wyatt. Patty turned to him and gulped.

**Declan**: "Dad."

**Future Miles**: Shook his head at his kids. "I go to visit my brother for one second and you kids take a trip to the past? What the hell have I ever told you two about coming back here?" He frowned when he saw Robin was near his kids. "Look just get in the portal and we'll be discussing your…"

**Robin**: "They didn't mean to come, I did a spell it went wrong brought them back here."

**Future Miles**: Sighed, "Fine, then I'm sorry I yelled."

**Declan**: "You yell?"

**Patty**: Shook her head, "I think Dad's lost it."

**Declan**: "Big time."

**Future Miles**: "Funny you two, I hope you know they get their mouths from you."

**Robin**: There was a dream like quality in her eyes, she felt like she was in heaven just because of his voice, "Yea I know."

**Future Miles**: "Just get in the portal."

**Declan**: "Fine," he hugged Robin tightly, "See you soon right?"

**Robin**: "Yes."

Patty was next she hugged her mom.

**Robin**: "Keep up the good work, Mellie Pad."

**Patty**: "Will do, mom."

They walked into the portal rather quickly they didn't want to get their father mad at them.

**Dawn**: "Well since the kids are doing it."

**Future Miles**: "Dawn, Coop, Ben I hope you know your grandparents are not happy with you just leaving like that."

**Ben**: "I'm sure Grandma is just thrilled I broke some rules. She's always telling me I don't do it too often!"

**Alan**: "Great I'm going to get a lecture about time travel again."

**Dawn**: "No one told you to listen to me."

**Future Miles**: "Not to mention your parents are mad,"

**Dawn**: "Did they get off their asses and come see us?"

**Alan**: "Dawn, you are a mean!"

**Dawn**: "Yes, but with love."

**Ben**: "I don't have parents remember." He went to walk into the portal but stopped when he caught Parker's eyes, "See you around."

**Parker**: "Wait." She walked over to him, and pulled something out of her pocket, "I know you might think I'm not your mom that I'm too young to understand you and maybe you're right, and don't pretend you don't I read your mind, you wish I was your mother but," She handed him a sharp athame, "I thought you might want it, I made it when I was your age. It's saved me many times, and I know I'm not your mom yet but I know what you might like because I most likely learned from the best." She smiled at her mom. "Who I love dearly by the way."

**Ben**: Eyes lighten a lot, "Thanks, mom."

**Parker**: "I promise, Damian, I will fix this."

**Ben**: "How did you know, that was my first name?"

**Parker**: "You have your father's heart and no matter how bad that may sound in your time, it's the best thing in this one."

**Ben**: "I want to meet him mom, the man you hold in such high regard, but for now just getting the chance to meet you was amazing," Hugged her and then let go reluctantly. "I hope you fix this, for my sake, for Dad's, and for Danny's we all miss you dearly, mom." She watched him walk into the portal.

**Parker**: "And I promise you I miss you too!"

**Phoebe**: Held her youngest closer, "You did good, little Paige."

**Parker**: "Mom, I don't want to die in the future."

**Phoebe**: "You won't we'll fix this."

Pacey sighed, if his Aunt Phoebe knew who killed Parker she wouldn't be saying that, she'd be trying to save Ryan from his evilness. Why was life so screwed up?

**Riley**: "See you around, Coop."

**Alan**: "Pop,"

**Hazel**: "Don't be too much like me will you, Coop?"

**Alan**: "Fine I won't fall in love with any demons." He smirked and walked into the portal before his mom could yell at him.

**Hazel**: "We have our work cut out."

**Riley**: "I think it's going to be fun."

**Dawn**: "See you later."

**Pacey**: "Dawn." She turned back to him, "Maybe I can change."

**Dawn**: "When Aunt Parker died you lost the reason to live, to fight for this side, you wanted to bind your powers and mine, you ignored Andie blamed her for it even, though she was in class and is a saint. Hell you treat her like crap worse than me at least I get a present for my birthday you don't even acknowledge she had one. Dad, save Aunt Parker and I might get a real dad, and Aunt Andie might get a real brother." She looked back at Bella, "Fight for him, don't let him push you away, you know forget the rules screw the Elders who the hell are they to do this to us?"

**Bella**: "I will fight my hardest I want to give you a family, Dawn."

Dawn nodded that was the most she had let her emotions show in years she walked into the portal. Hoping maybe just maybe something would be better in the future but something told her, nothing changed. Not yet, at least not with Ryan being King.

**Future Miles**: Looked back to the portal and then turned to Robin, "Did you…" His eyes looked at her with something like rage in his eyes. "Tell them about your position in the magical world right now?"

**Robin**: "No, I wouldn't do that to them, they shouldn't be burdened to think their evil, they shouldn't think badly of their mother."

**Future Miles**: "So you do have a soul?"

**Robin**: "I'm not dead in the future am I, Miles?"

**Future Miles**: looked at Mel's face, "No you aren't you're second in command to the King."

**Robin**: "I'd rather die than be his second! For more than the reason I don't listen to orders and second I thought…"

**Future Miles**: He cut her off, "I always wondered," She sent him a look so he went on, "Why would you leave us for power? We had everything, the kids were happy I was happy your powers were good you were the best whitelighter I knew, but no you tossed it all away for him."

**Robin**: A gleam of hurt in her eyes, "Because that's what I do, isn't it? Betray those that I hold dearly, harm those I should care about."

**Future Miles**: looked back to Mel, "Don't waste your time, she's a lost cause. You save her and she's good for a week then she'll go back. It's all she knows."

**Mel**: "You don't mean that, you want me to try to save her, that way you might get that happy family."

**Future Miles**: Looked back to Robin, "I see the woman I fell in love with, I can read her in your eyes, but I just have to ask myself, when is she going to disappear on me? And choose evil over our family, over her family, over everything she taught our kids."

**Robin**: "I promised myself that if I found a way to change you back, I'd fight to stay good, regardless of the results,"

**Future Miles**: "Don't make promises you can't keep, Victoria."

**Robin**: "Then I promise you when I save you I will stay good."

**Future Miles**: "I really hope you do, for their sake and ours."

He walked away from her and Robin turned to her older sister.

**Robin**: "We need to talk."

**Mel**: "Robbie, look I know what he said it's painful to hear…"

**Robin**: "Not really, I'm evil remember, you don't like to think about it because you want me good but I am who I am." She sighed, "Look, I have to get things off my chest." She turned to Parker, "There are things you need to know now." She looked up to the sky, "Genetics be damned, Elders be damned. This isn't a game, this is life and death and if I don't tell you what I know, you might as well blame me for your death."

**Parker**: "Fine let's go to the attic."

**Robin**: Turned to her mom, aunts, and uncle's, "It'd be best if you weren't there when I told them, you…"

**Piper**: "If you say our lives might be put at risk…"

**Robin**: "I wasn't going to say that because you can take care of yourself, but sure let's say it's because of that."

**Mel**: "Shut up and just walk to the attic, you moron, before mom grounds your ass."

**Robin**: "She can't ground me I don't live here and I'm evil remember!"

**Mel**: "Right and you didn't heal your son."

**Robin**: "I never said I wasn't a whitelighter I just said I was evil."

XXXXX

_**Robin's voiceover**__: "But then a miracle happened, a demon messed up and instead of making me learn something or tricking me he showed me, my Vincent. That day my heart awoke and all the fighting that my evil and good powers did stopped, that day I was in control."_

Seconds later

**Damian**: kissed Parker who was sitting on his lap. "So you met one of our sons?"

**Parker**: "Ben, he's our youngest."

**Damian**: "Did he say anything about me?"

**Parker**: She knew what he wanted to hear and what was the truth, "Nothing, but don't worry I know I'm the kick ass parent."

**Damian**: "You mean the cool one?"

**Parker**: "Yup." It was better if he didn't know yet, it was one thing to know you were evil in the future it was something entirely different to know your sons hunted you done, and that you tried to kill them on occasion.

**Wyatt**: Stretched his arms, "Okay let's get this show on the road already!"

**Bianca**: "Have anywhere else to be?"

**Wyatt**: "I wanna see them dig themselves in this huge hole that they're going to dig tonight."

**Hank**: "Shit, Gramps is coming today?"

**Parker**: "Yup."

**Emily**: "Oh we are so fucked."

Everyone nodded their heads.

**Chris**: "We're waiting on Robbie!"

**Robin**: Rolled her eyes, "Okay how should I say this…" She bit her lip, "The future king, is a bad dude, he sent me a gift in the form of a Seer, you all know this Seer very well, he's Roderick's father." She turned to Parker, "Valentine killed him, don't ask how he came back to life, I haven't got a clue all I know is he's back and he's annoying and he wants my throne for…"

**Parker**: "Ryan, the Seer wants Ryan to be the future King." She turned to Pacey, "Andrew, you wanna tell me now or later?"

**Pacey**: "I don't know what you…" He sighed, "Okay, King Ryan kills you Parker, he rips out your heart, and you die."

**Riley**: Shook his head, "Ryan's dark side."

**Parker**: "We don't know that."

**Riley**: "He's slipping Parker, the day we had that argument he was talking to someone, he's slipping, we have to find a way to make sure he doesn't lose his mind."

**Chris**: "Maybe this is it maybe he's going to remember…" Parker shot him a look, "What, Paige, you remember, as does Coop."

**Parker**: "I don't just remember I have Valentine here with me. Maybe he's getting King Ryan to link with his mind too? And Coop doesn't just remember he's from that place."

**Riley**: "God I hope not."

**Parker**: "Me too, Coop."

**Nix**: "Coop?"

**Riley**: Sighed, "My real name, Nix, is Coop Riley Valentín Halliwell. I'm from a different future."

**Bella**: "Another reality?"

**Riley**: "No, this future but different."

**Parker**: "This one but before…"

**Valentine**: Took over, "I saved Ryan from becoming the monster known as King Ryan."

**Mel**: "Parker?"

**Valentine**: "No I'm Valentine, not Paige. She shares a body with me."

**Nix**: "Why didn't you tell us?"

**Lex**: "Nix, I'm sure she had her reasons."

**Nix**: "I'm not mad I'm just…"

**Parker**: Took back control, "Phoebe, I'm sorry okay, I've been having a hard time with it, Valentine is annoying because whenever see she's Max she wants to rip his clothes off, I have to deal with her pain and bitter feelings and I just didn't want to make you deal with my mess."

**Hank**: turned to Riley, "And you why didn't you just tell Ryan the truth?"

**Riley**: "That my older evil brother was nicer to me than him?"

**Hank**: "That you're his brother that you may be half demon but you're a cupid by heart! Riley, I love you as if you were my brother, but I know you miss Ryan I mean, he's an asshole…"

**Parker**: "Is not…"

**Hank**: Ignoring Parker, "Most of the time, but he always wanted a brother and in you he has that."

**Riley**: "Hank, I don't have the strength to lie to him, what would I say, oh hey Ryan guess what my real name is Coop Riley Valentín Halliwell and I grew up with you as a brother but hey over there you killed my wife, you know Dara. Oh wait I can't tell you that, because mom and dad didn't know how to tell you were evil once!"

**Lex**: He was about ready to rip Riley in half, "You were married over there! Are you using my sister to replace your wife?"

**Hazel**: "No he's not using me, Lexton, I love Riley because he's my soul mate."

**Riley**: "And I love Hazel because of Hazel, Dara was pretty and nice but she wasn't Hazel, she was younger than Hazel didn't know everything Hazel does, and I know Hazel loves me more."

Hazel took hold of his hand.

**Emily**: "Okay why didn't we know about the Seer before?"

**Robin**: "Odin, he had me promise him not to tell you."

**Wyatt**: "I never liked that guy." No Halliwell ever did.

**Chris**: "Why?"

**Robin**: "Either he'd wait till the bottom falls from under you or, well do it himself."

**Bianca**: "What do you mean?"

**Robin**: "You're the Thirteen demons should be coming to you trying to destroy you, but because I'm the Source they don't touch you."

**Linn**: "The demons know you're a Halliwell?"

**Robin**: "God no, do I look like I have a death wish no, the thing is, I control most demons but the Seer he has friends in other places I've been able to keep a handle on him except he's the reason why Dante got sent here and I had him caught Dante was my prisoner until Roderick found a way to talk to Dante and well, short story Roderick is back."

**Parker**: "Great we just got rid of him not that long ago!"

**Damian**: "We have to do it again?"

**Mel**: "No, do you remember what Maxwell said?"

**Lex**: "With her sword you shall be able to defeat him."

**Mel**: "Right, Robbie, you have to kill him."

**Robin**: "Not yet, okay."

**Bianca**: "Please tell me you don't have feelings for…"

**Robin**: "No I don't, things are complicated, the demons trust me because of Roderick how would I look if I killed him for no, just cause? Look, the safe thing to do is to wait and when he does something I will purge this world of him. For now I have to play a part that I'm sure Miles will not like, which is why he's going to stay here."

**Mel**: "We'll keep him safe."

**Robin**: "Thanks."

**Parker**: "Wait, Robin ,I uhm."

**Robin**: "Parker, I know okay I know you feel bad that one of us had to go dark side for the world not to go to shit, the Seer is here and you better believe he's talking to Ryan, trying to change him evil, maybe Ryan is just too pure to change but he's human we all fall down once in a while."

**Parker**: "I know and if it ever came to having to fight him."

**Robin**: "You wouldn't be able to destroy him, harm him, I would and will. I don't want to be evil, but I am, and the Seer isn't going to give my throne to someone who very well will kill you, you're the key to this staying the same. If you die everything goes to shit."

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "Miles understood me like no one since Roderick had ever done, he showed me to take risks to try and live and it is for him that I try my best to be the one in control and not the powers."_

The Kids walked down the stairs and smiled when they saw Victor and Sam standing there.

**Guys**: to Victor, "Grandpa!" They all rushed to him.

**Girl**: to Sam, "Gramps!" They all rushed to him.

**Robin**: Shook her head, "Okay, where's my dog? I need to have a talk with him about good and evil for a second."

**Leo**: "Kitchen,"

**Robin**: "Then I will go there."

**Victor**: "And you are?"

**Mel**: "Grandpa this is Victoria Robin Halliwell, my twin sister."

**Sam**: "What?"

**Victor**: Just shook his head, nothing surprised him anymore, "Nice to meet you. I love the name."

**Robin**: "Likewise and thank you, I have to go."

**Wyatt**: "You could always stay."

**Robin**: She saw their looks, shook her head, "Hell hasn't frozen over yet, give it time, Wy, it just might soon."

She walked away to go look for Miles.

**Sam**: "She's a whitelighter?"

**Leo**: "Yes."

**Chris**: "You could sense it?"

**Sam**: "I could feel it, whitelighters can feel other whitelighters,"

**Mel**: "And Darklighters?"

**Sam**: "They can see it. If I were her I'd keep my distance from Darklighters."

**Piper**: "Okay what's this surprise you had for us dad?"

**Victor**: turned to Parker, "You didn't tell your folks?"

**Parker**: "Well…I told my mom."

**Phoebe**: "Not completely."

**Parker**: "Hey, you're on my side."

**Riley**: "I'm not even on your side and I'm on your side."

**Wyatt**: "What?"

**Hazel**: "Honey, you confused him."

**Riley**: "Sorry, Wyatt."

**Lex**: "It's nothing too big."

**Eva**: "Okay spill it! When Derek starts lying I get worried."

**Derek**: "Yea, my boy isn't very good at lying."

**Lex**: rolled his eyes, "I'm the best."

**Nix**: "Babe, don't lie to yourself."

**Lex**: "Yes, Dear."

**Hank**: "Oh I can't wait to live with you two already."

**Paige**: "I'm sorry did you just say live with Lex and Nix?"

**Henry**: "I see trouble!"

**Nix**: "Dad, you're supposed to be on our side."

**Henry**: "I also want to live to see tomorrow and if I get on your side I will not."

**Prue**: "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be losing more than just Parker?"

**Pacey**: "Well, see Gramps got Damian and Parker a really good deal."

**Parker**: "Imagine a huge as fuck house."

**Riley**: "Penthouse."

**Parker**: "That's what I said."

Riley shook his head at her childish face.

**Lyn**: "What about a penthouse?"

**David**: Rushed into the room with his mother, "Did we tell them yet can I start now?"

**Billie**: Tears in her eyes, "I don't know what I did to deserve this from you, William David Anderson Jenkins."

**Jay**: "Nice going, David, you got mom crying."

**David**: "Mom, you know I love you…"

**Billie**: "David, be quiet I need five seconds to stop myself from killing you,"

**David**: "Why do I even try?"

**Eva**: "Now I know this is bad David has Billie crying."

**Lyn**: "And that boy can do no wrong in her eyes."

**David**: "I didn't do anything wrong."

**Parker**: "Can I finish explaining!"

**Phoebe**: Shook her head at her child, "Go on, Paige."

**Parker**: "Thank you, so Grandpa gave us a huge pent house, and well me and Damian felt lonely so we explained the situation to a certain few."

**Pacey**: "But Damian said it was unfair that he had to put up with just us."

**Damian**: "So I told my friends too. But some of them are assholes and chose to stay with their mommies and daddies."

**Bianca/Wyatt**: "Oh, shut up, Angel!"

**Damian**: "I don't think you two love me anymore."

**Bianca**: "I know I don't love you anymore."

**Damian**: "That hurts!"

**Bianca**: "Shut up, you know I love you!"

**Damian**: Grabbed them in a bear hug, "I'm going to miss you both!"

**Nix**: "They aren't even cool. And you're acting like we won't spend all of our time in this place in the first place!"

**Hank**: "You can't be that mad that is going to be me, Dam, Lex, Chris, Emily, and Linn against you, Park, Bella, Pacey, David, and Hazel,"

**Nix**: "I feel ganged up on," She turned to Mel, "If only Melinda wasn't such a child she'd come too!"

**Hank**: "How do you feel ganged up on we're evenly matched, knowing Lex he'll flop around!"

**Nix**: "We need a tie breaker."

**Mel**: "I love you too, Phoebe."

**Piper**: "Okay if I got this right, you're saying that you are moving out with Parker and Damian."

**Chris**: Waiting for the bomb to go off, "Yes, mom."

They all were waiting for it to bow up but nothing happened.

**Wyatt**: "Mom, are you okay?"

**Piper**: Tearing up, "I knew this would happen one day but why so soon."

**Kids**: "Nice going, Wy."

**Wyatt**: "Me? I'm not even moving out!"

**Lyn**: "Wait who's going and who's staying with us their mothers who love them and will nurse them back to health when they get sick." She was really laying it on thick.

**Bianca**: Shook her head at her mother, "I'm staying at home, mom."

**Frank**: "Yes my Frank Jr didn't leave!"

**Linn**: "That's because we don't want your Frank Jr!"

**Frankie**: "Linn, you're leaving me with B and dad?"

**Linn**: "Sorry, Lucian, it's time to man up and not be afraid of what they will more than likely get you into."

**Paige**: "I already know you both are abandoning me, your mother, who was in labor for more than twelve hours with the both of you!"

Henry shook his head at his wife.

**Nix**: "Abandoning? Mom you have Noah he's like pop and fresh on candy!"

**Hank**: "That made sense."

**Nix**: "Zip it!"

**Phoebe**: "And who do I get to keep?"

**Parker**: "I tried to convince Riley to move but he told me no."

**Riley**: "What I'm still getting used to mom I kinda still want to spend time with her."

**Coop**: "You can live here as long as you want, Riley, you know that."

**Riley**: "Thanks."

All his cousins saw the longing in his eyes.

**Eva**: "Okay just tell me."

**Damian**: "Mom, we all love you deeply."

**Eva**: "All of you are leaving aren't you!"

**Hazel**: "Mom, we have to spread our wings and fly!"

**Lex**: "Nice metaphor."

**Hazel**: "Thanks."

**Piper**: "Just tell me."

**Chris**: "Me, mom, I'm the only one moving away."

**Piper**: "My peanut!"

**Mel**: To Wyatt, "Are you a little upset she's crying over the fact that it's just him leaving?"

**Wyatt**: "I'm upset that she didn't say anything to us who are staying at home!"

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "Good and evil will not control me I will control my destiny not the Elders or the demons but me. Because of Miles' kindness I was able to get a better understanding of Mel's mindset and with that all my hate of her washed away, I saw that she was scared deeply for me and I started to care for her."_

Robin smiled when she found Miles wrestling with Vanquish both seemed to be happy as hell to be near each other. Almost the way Mel and her felt when they were close. She frowned when she thought about the fact she was abandoning him here, without her. They had never been apart mostly his doing but she knew this was going to be hard because most of her time had been spend talking to him looking like a nut case but still she'd keep up a conversation with just him. Miles stopped playing with his brother and turned to see Robin looking down at him he walked over to her and looked up to her his light blue eyes looking at her with charm and love.

**Robin**: "Hey, Miles," She bit her lip and sat down on the ground, "I have to go back to the Underworld, without you." The dog's eyes seemed to get sad, "I know this doesn't seem fair right now but it's to protect you, Roderick is back." He growled he hated that guy. "I know and look I have to do certain things that I will never be happy about, but it's for the sake of this family, for our family. I know it doesn't seem like they are our family right now. We're both outcasts among them but their trying really hard to give us space and understanding. So, we have to give this a shot, we have to try our hardest to be the type of people they need us to be. For me it's fearless and strong for you it's patient. I promise to try and get this done quickly for your sake and mine."

She gave him a small peck on the head and then closed her eyes to orb out but stopped.

**Leo**: "You're just going to orb out without a good bye?"

**Robin**: "It's what I do best."

**Leo**: "Mel's a lot like your mom as is Chris."

**Robin**: "I know."

**Leo**: "Wyatt's the only one that's even a tiny bit like me, I guess the heart and the sweetness. But you are a lot more like me, you'd kill for this family and have you have blood on your hands because of this family and your love of it. I do too. You feel strongly about your whitelighter powers but can't stand in what direction the Elders make us go, me too. Sometimes you regret being a whitelighter but you don't try and find a way to rid it from your system."

**Robin**: "I am who I am, Leo, wants, needs and emotions do not change that."

**Leo**: "No, but they help form who you are." He sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know what you're going through I have skeletons in my closet too, every Whitelighter has a story, one before death and one after it, mine just crossed into your mother's but before her I was like you jumping from place to place hoping I'd fall into the right fit but if it wasn't for your mother taking a leap than I'd still be lost and blind."

**Robin**: "I don't want to play this role right now, Leo, but I have to for the sake of mankind it must be done."

**Leo**: "I know I just hope you remember we care about what happens to you."

**Robin**: "I know."

She orbed out.

**Leo**: Looked down to Miles, "Maybe we have a chance after all, Miles, maybe we can save her."

-Next Scene-

_**Robin's Voiceover**__: "Which is why,"_

**Roderick**: was standing in a room and was looking out the window the view made his heart, sing. He turned when he found Robin standing behind him. "Well, at last you have arrived."

**Robin**: Took off her jacket, "I told you I had errands."

**Roderick**: "Was it taken care of?"

**Robin**: "They'll never see it coming."

**Roderick**: Walked over to her and grabbed her face and started to kiss her, this kiss held lots of passion and it almost made the wall catch on fire. Though Robin had made the chair, light up like a charismas tree because of the passion in the kiss. "We should get things that can't burn."

**Robin**: "You dislike it when things don't burn."

**Roderick**: Smiling his charming smile, "Come,"

Robin threw him onto the bed, and his smile grew wider.

_**Robin's voiceover**__: "I will do anything to protect my family. Even if that means destroying the man I once loved."_

She dropped her shirt onto the ground and Roderick smiled.

The end…

I hope you liked it! I hope the voiceovers were a nice part, I thought it was time we'd get a better look at the way Robin's mind worked. How she felt in season one and how it changed over that season and how things altered her in this one. Robin's a fun character to write I love how she can just go from being an evil bitch and then just smile as if nothing was wrong with how she acted, which now we know is because of the bad powers and the good ones fighting for control she may not seem sane or whole because she isn't, she's almost childish because she never had a childhood and I just love writing her it's a lot different from the other characters they all come from good backgrounds but she doesn't and has to work double if not triple the amount to at least come off as good as they do. So once again PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. 2x06: The Shadows in Nightfall

**Summary**: Riley to better understand how to control his powers ends up saying a spell that goes very wrong. Meanwhile Robin has to deal with keeping Roderick under control. Chris and Linn go on their first romantic date. The kids are enjoying living together while the mothers are feeling unloved, which makes them throw a huge dinner just to get the kids over. Wyatt tired of being alone makes his move on Bianca will it hinder their friendship or be the key to bringing them back together. Parker finds a way to help solve her problems with Valentine, but first she needs a little help from the undead. Ryan has a talk with his counterpart, one that should scare the crap out of him but oddly doesn't. Future Grace returns from out of nowhere and goes to Pacey for help. The Hunters get a surprise visit from Frank's and Lyn's younger siblings, one who is well known for starting drunken fights with Hank and Chris, the other was best friends with Julie, and finally the last has a temper and is a pretty kick ass assassin.

**2x06: The Shadows in Nightfall**

Riley was dressed in only a pair of orange and navy plaid pattern sweats; his chest exposed showing all his old scars. Old whip marks on his back, slashes on his chest one over his heart; many times he had been hit by arkcupid arrows just for the hell of it, and other scars that looked as if he had been set on fire. King Ryan had a sense of humor when he was torturing someone. Riley was walking around his childhood home, not tired one bit, even though it was four in the morning and he just got off his shift at the firehouse. He was looking at the pictures, seeing how his family had moved on without him. He closed his eyes and thought back to a memory that seemed so long ago and felt so real it was as if he could hear his brother's voice in his ears.

_*Memory*_

_Riley was sitting on the couch tracing something with his hand, when in hearted Ryan. He seemed not to notice Riley at all. Riley didn't make his presence known he just looked down at the picture in his hand. He was broken up with Dara right now so he was in a slump; they had gotten into another never ending argument over something stupid but neither wanted to swallow their pride and apologize._

_**Ryan**__: "What are you looking at, Coop?"_

_**Riley**__: "Nothing, Ryan, I'm just…" He looked up to see his older brother looked almost worried about something, "What's wrong?"_

_**Ryan**__: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, little brother."_

_**Riley**__: "Try me."_

_**Ryan**__: He ran his hand over his face, "Rough day to be a college student is all I have to say, baby brother."_

_**Riley**__: "Rough day to be in love, Ry."_

_**Ryan**__: Chuckled, "Come on, PJ, it can't be that bad."_

_**Riley**__: rolled his eyes at his brother, he had nicked named him PJ because his love life was just like their mother's, and Parker was CJ because at times she'd be the spitting image of Coop, acted like him too. "Dara broke up with me."_

_**Ryan**__: "She always breaks up with you Coop, get over it and go talk to her, say the magical words."_

_**Riley**__: "I'm not wrong this time, Ry." He stood up and turned to look around the room, he placed the picture down, next to one of him and Ryan both covered in slime, Lex and Hank on the other side of them drenched in demon guts laughing their asses off._

_**Ryan**__: "Do you care for her, Coop?"_

_**Riley**__: turned to look at him, "You know I do!"_

_**Ryan**__: "Do you love her?"_

_**Riley**__: Sent him a look that said, he damn well knew he did, "Yes, Victor, I love her so much it hurts to think about never having her in my arms ever again."_

_**Ryan**__: Laughed, "Then get out of this house and march up her stairs pound on her door and remind her of that. Remind her, little brother, that whatever happens, whatever the problem may be you'll always be there for her, and you will love her and protect her no matter who the threat is and whatever she does."_

_**Riley**__: Smiled, "I think I will!" He went to leave but turned to his brother, "Thanks, man. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_**Ryan**__: "And thank the Elders, little brother, you'll never find out."_

_He smiled as he watched his brother walk to get back his soul mate._

_*End*_

A week later Ryan killed their mother aunts and Uncle Leo, and two months after that he ended Hazel's life. Riley had learned the hard way not to cross his brother. He lost not only his other half but himself in the process. A noise brought Riley out of his daze and he frowned slightly when he saw his older brother and oldest sister heart into the room with their cousin who was bleeding badly, seconds later a demon shimmered in after them. The demon sent fireballs at Ryan who tried to dodge it but it collided with his gut and sent him crashing to the ground, another demon shimmered in and took aim at Ryan when Riley sent a fireball at the demon that screamed when he caught fire. More demons filled the room.

**Main Demon**: Glaring at Riley, "Your end is now, demon."

**Riley**: Shook his head, because the demon looked somewhat familiar, as he took a closer look he noticed that he once knew his other self, "Jacob, you have no right to be here!"

**Smaller Demon**: Turned to his boss, "How did he know your name?"

**Jacob**: "I don't know."

**Silver**: Sent a bolt at the smaller demon, "Telepathy hello!"

**Ryan**: Trying to shake off the pain, "Don't let them get away."

**Riley**: formed an energy ball and aimed it at the demon but stopped because he lost control of his actions, "No."

**Jacob**: Shivered in fear, a second ago standing in his way was a weak tiny man but now a monster took his place, "Belthazor…" Gaining his voice back, "You have returned to us."

**Silver**: Paled and got closer to protect an injured Emma, "Wow."

**Ryan**: "Bastard, I knew you were evil."

**Belthazor Jr**: Ignored her and Ryan, walked closer to the weaker demon, "So small, weak, and powerless."

**Jacob**: "No I have power, I can help you get back your powers, I swear let me be your second."

**Belthazor Jr**: he was now inches from the demon, "Weakness is not what I want in my army little man." He forced his hand inside the demon, whose eyes turned shocked; he looked into Belthazor's black cold hard eyes and saw his end, "Now you cease to be." He pulled out the demon's heart stepping back just in time for the demon to burst into flames. He turned back to see Ryan holding an athame ready to end him, "Weak powerless mortal put your weapons aside, they have no meaning here, or against me."

**Ryan**: "I'd rather not, you freak!"

**Belthazor Jr**: "What is the meaning of this, cupid?"

**Silver**: "Ryan, that's still our brother in there."

**Ryan**: "This monster is not my brother!"

**Belthazor Jr**: Shook his head in disgust, "Why the boy yearns for your approval I shall never understand. You, who thinks of him as nothing. Yet he wishes to be more than your counterpart, more than just your enemy if," He paused and smirked, "No, when the time comes."

**Coop**: Hit the lights, "What's going on here?" He rushed over to Silver who was holding Emma, "What happened?"

**Silver**: "Underworld, demons and Vampires nothing to worry about."

**Coop**: "Parker moves out, but then I have to go and start worrying about you and your band of crazies?"

**Silver**: "Ryan's idea."

**Coop**: Sighed, "Henry, get over here and try not to wake your wife, your daughter is hurt and needs your healing hands."

Seconds later both Henry and Paige orbed in, Pierce was crying his head off.

**Paige**: "Emma!"

**Henry**: "I tried but Mitch was awake so we both were up already," He turned to see his daughter then rushed to her his oldest daughter, "Prue, have you lost your mind?"

**Phoebe**: "Ryan, lower that weapon."

**Ryan**: "Can't mom there's a monster in my childhood home."

**Belthazor Jr**: Crossed his arms over his chest causing the bloody heart to touch his chest, "Then do leave, boy."

**Ryan**: Sneering, "I was talking about you, you monster!"

**Belthazor Jr**: "Takes one to know one, Ryan."

**Phoebe**: "Belthazor, enough."

**Silver**: "Mom, you knew about this?"

**Phoebe**: "I've always known, Piper, he trusted me enough to show me his powers." She went to walk over to him.

**Paige**: Looked to see that Belthazor was in control, "Oh brother."

**Ryan**: "Mom, no!"

**Coop**: "Victor, zip it."

**Henry**: "Come on, Em, heal for daddy." He smiled once the healing was done. "You okay, Emmy?"

**Emma**: "Yea, dad, I just feel weak."

**Paige**: "I bet you do, young lady. You lost a lot of blood on your Aunt Phoebe's couch."

**Emma**: Taking a page out of her baby sister's book, "You should see the other guy mom."

**Paige**: "Prudence, do not try to joke, this is not funny."

**Emma**: "NP, tell mommy that you don't like it when she yells."

**Paige**: "Don't use your brother like that, and he loves it when I yell, see he's stopped crying."

But Pierce was not crying anymore because all his attention was now on Belthazor Jr, his eyes wide in wonder, wondering who this demon was standing in front of him, looking so evil yet his soul so kind.

**Ryan**: did not look happy. "Why didn't you warn me about him?"

**Phoebe**: "Belthazor Jr, give Riley back control I don't know what you were trying to prove but it's over the demons are gone."

**Ryan**: "Not all of them."

**Belthazor Jr**: "I agree, leave, Victor."

**Ryan**: "Make me, freak!"

**Belthazor Jr**: Formed a fireball, "Hold still and I will!"

**Phoebe**: "BOYS!"

**Belthazor Jr**: to Ryan, "Go ahead, push him away, make it easy for him to turn, sweeter the victory shall be."

Suddenly he reverted into Riley, he looked around lost, Phoebe's eyes widened as she saw his body was riddled with scars, Ryan even seemed to flinch at how badly scarred Riley was. Riley went to put out the fireball by shaking his hand to stop the flames.

**Riley**: Trying to find a reason for him to be awake, "I-I…" his eyes wide when he saw the heart in his hand, "Who's…"

**Ryan**: "Mor..."

**Coop**: Knowing the word his son was about to say, and was kinda ashamed, "Ryan, enough."

**Silver**: "It's a demon's, Cole."

**Riley**: "Why did he?" He sighed knowing they had no clue why his demon half would tear out the heart. "Never mind," He looked down at the heart that in seconds orbed out of his hands he looked up grateful. "Thanks."

**Paige**: "Don't mention it."

Suddenly Pierce shimmered out of Paige's arms and into Riley's, who held up his arms just in time to catch the little guy. Pierce pulled Riley's hair playfully.

**Riley**: "Hey, Mitch, knock it off, that's my hair you know." He smiled kindly at the boy who pulled the hair harder.

**Henry**: "Looks like he likes you."

**Ryan**: "Figures."

**Riley**: "Ryan, I'm giving you fair warning, I just got control back from a crazy mad man, do not piss me off or I will…"

**Ryan**: "That a threat?"

**Riley**: "Yes, you ever talk about Hank's Mitch like that again I will personally kick your ass. Call me whatever the hell you want but Mitch isn't in this war that you started for no fucking reason. So leave him out of it!" He turned back to his Aunt Paige, "Sorry about cursing in front of him, my temper got the best of me," He turned to Pierce, "Time to go with your mommy, Mitch."

He handed Pierce to Paige and just walked away. He had nothing else to say and besides his hand was covered in blood, he needed to wash it quickly.

**Silver**: "Do you always have to be a jackass?"

Ryan went to answer when his father cut him off.

**Coop**: "Let's just all go to bed, okay, it's late and we're all tired."

Ryan hearted out. Silver shook her head and walked to her room.

**Paige**: "Honey, can you walk or do you need dad to orb you?"

**Emma**: "It's, okay mom I can walk." She smiled at Pierce, "Pierce, you are getting big!"

**Henry**: "That's what happens when you don't come around more often!"

**Paige**: "Good night and thanks for calling us."

**Phoebe**: "Anytime, Paige." She turned to look at her husband who had his eyes closed and was trying to be calm, "Coop."

**Coop**: "I swear to god, Phoebe, that boy is going to make me pick up smoking again."

**Phoebe**: "After all the crap you give Parker? I don't think so."

**Coop**: "I don't know what to do with him, Pheebs, he's getting out of control."

**Phoebe**: "Well he does get that from me. I can be hardheaded too."

**Coop**: "Poor Riley. He's not to blame for Ryan being so cruel. And I know we didn't raise that boy that way, I raised him to know right from wrong and cruel from fair. I can't believe what he was about to tell Riley."

**Phoebe**: "I know but what can we do? I've tried talking to him, you tried, Hank's tried, hell Grace has tried it's like talking to a wall." She shook her head, "Reminds me of how Valentine was half of the time." She sigh, "It's a good thing Paige isn't as bad as Valentine was."

**Coop**: Nodded and sighed, "I'm going to find a way to fix this, whatever this is, I don't even know how it broke, I just know it's broken and Ryan isn't acting like himself." Knowing he was going to regret saying it, "He's acting like King Ryan."

**Phoebe**: "Coop,"

**Coop**: "I know, how harsh it may sound, but I feel like I'm losing him and I just don't understand why. But trust me it's okay, I'm going to fix this."

**Phoebe**: "I know that look, our youngest always gets that look; it has caused me problems!" Coop smiled and kissed his wife, then leads her back to bed. "You just did that to shut me up."

**Coop**: "If you start talking about Paige you're going to start crying again."

**Phoebe**: Tears in her eyes, "I miss her so much, Coop."

**Coop**: "Phoebe, she's not dead, she's just five to ten miles away, or even a heart." Saw what his wife needed and hearted them to the kid's apartment, "See she's fine."

Parker was lying next to Damian both sleeping with huge smiles on their faces.

**Phoebe**: "Okay, let's go before she wakes up and kills us."

They hearted out.

Parker opened her eyes and gently got up before she woke Damian. She walked over to the window, and looked out to the sky. She held herself, and gently let the tears over take her.

**Valentine**: "Hey, I'm sorry you had to see that… again."

**Parker**: "It's okay you can't stop me from seeing their deaths, over and over again."

**Valentine**: "But you haven't been sleeping well."

**Parker**: "There's a lot to worry about."

**Damian**: Sat up and turned to face his wife, the cover falling letting his chest show, "You talking to Val again?"

**Parker**: She turned to him, "You know it."

**Damian**: "I'm here you know."

**Parker**: Walked back to him, "And thank god everyday, for that."

**Damian**: He smiled, "You can talk to me."

**Parker**: "I know." She ran her hand through his hair, "But right now I just want to work through this on my own."

**Damian**: "But you're not alone anymore."

**Parker**: "I've never have been, and I know that, but some battles."

**Damian**: Shook his head, "You want to fight alone."

**Parker**: "You know it,"

**Damian**: Smiled, "But when you're ready and all your plans."

**Parker**: "Are done? Oh yeah, I'll be running to get your help."

He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips, she throw her arms over him as they started to make out.

-Next Scene-

Robin walked out of her room and closed the door to her bedroom quietly she zipped up her jacket and walked past the demons who were standing there keeping watch. She kept walking and ignored those that bowed their heads in her direction she stopped when she was in an abandoned cave and made sure the coast was clear and then she orbed out. Landing in a dimly lit alley she walked out into the cold morning, she looked around and saw the Halloween decorations and shook her head, she could remember when she well rather Mel dressed up as a little witch, she had only put on a hat and held a fake book of shadows and demanded to be taken to get candy by her older brothers, of course they did it, they'd do anything to please her. She had gotten so much candy that it lasted her a long while. Robin frowned that was her life, remembering things through the eyes of her sister.

**Voice**: "You should really watch where you go at hours like this."

**Robin**: Stopped walking and turned slowly to see Vincent standing behind her, she rolled her eyes, "I'm not your charge, Vincent."

**Vincent**: He was dressed in a dark brown leather jacket and a pajama shirt and pants, his hair was all over the place, he looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, "No, but you're the sister of the woman I love."

**Robin**: "So that gives you permission to stalk me?"

**Vincent**: "Robin." He walked closer to her, "I need to know if everything is going as planned."

**Robin**: "What you really mean is I want to know what the plan is."

**Vincent**: "Mel told me that Roderick thinks she and Riley are your moles, that's important isn't it?"

**Robin**: "Maybe I just wanted to give those two protection, Coop shouldn't have to be put through hell every time he goes into the Underworld he should be feared, he is a powerful demon. And Mel was just around so I had no choice."

**Vincent**: "What you really mean is you felt protective and chose to protect Mel from your demons and Riley as well."

**Robin**: "Whatever you want to take it as it's done that's all that matters!"

**Vincent**: "Robin, I know this is hard for you…"

**Robin**: "Not really, you can't begin to know how hard this has been for me, I wasn't supposed to be able to feel other's pain and now I can. I was meant to destroy my family but now I can't because this annoying voice in my head says no you can't do that, you'd miss them. I don't even know them!"

**Vincent**: "You know enough! Wyatt and Chris will bend over backwards if you wished it, Mel would die for you, Riley knows what you're going through he went through it with Ryan, Pacey and Parker want more people in their band of lunatics. Nix will yell at you but then will turn around and defend you, Hank will get drunk with you and listen to you tell your tales of the Underworld, B will show you how to defend yourself in hand to hand combat, Linn will cook you soup if you need it, Bella and Emily will remind you why you love the fact you got Mel as a sister and not them. They all will take you in, in different ways they're just waiting for you."

**Robin**: "You don't think I know that? I know they'll take me in, because that's the type of people they are, but I have to set things right. I have to kill Roderick, help stop the Seer, I know that's not my fight, but Roderick is, but I can't go and kill him just yet, no matter how much he disgusts me."

**Vincent**: "I know I just wanted to remind you what you're fighting for."

**Robin**: "I saw what I was fighting for in the form of my two children Vincent I will end this and end it correctly." He just nodded his head and went to orb. "So…" He looked back at her, "When?"

**Vincent**: "I don't…"

**Robin**: "Empath remember?"

**Vincent**: "She might say no, hell the cousins asked her to move in and she said no, do you know how it feels to live at the manor?"

**Robin**: "No."

**Vincent**: "Just keep it a secret." Again going to leave.

**Robin**: Nods her head, "Vince." He turned to look at her, "I know my sister, she didn't want to move because she's worried about me, and she thinks if she moves I will take it as 'her leaving me behind'. For some reason she thinks I'm needy." He laughed, fighting with himself from telling her that she was needy, "But to you, I think she will say yes."

**Vincent**: "It's a big step."

**Robin**: "Just talk it over with Leo before you do anything, and maybe Wyatt too."

He nodded his head he was going to do this right. He loved Mel with all his heart, they had been through so much, it only made sense that they'd take this next step, hell they had lived together before, she had lost him to death and he had lost her to life, wasn't it time they stopped acting like morons and do this right?

**Robin**: Watched him orb out and she shook her head, "Mel just say you lost him once, best not do it a second time."

-Next Scene-

Hank smiled as he watched Emily take in some air, she looked so peaceful lying there asleep, her chest rose in a rhythmic beat. He couldn't believe that he had wasted so much of their time by ignoring how he really felt about her. So many times had his heart been broken and just by telling her how he really felt could have prevented all of them.

**Emily**: Opened her eyes and sent him a smile, "Henry, you know it's kinda creepy when you look at me while I sleep."

**Hank**: "So, you get to watch me sleep, but I can't watch you do the same?"

**Emily**: "Sounds about right." He bent down and placed a kiss onto her lips, her hand went to his neck, "That's all you ever want to do nowadays."

**Hank**: "Woman, you never complain whenever you wake me up for some lovin."

**Emily**: "And you try and pretend not to be as bad as Nix."

**Hank**: "I've never slept with someone at Pipes."

**Emily**: "No just at your office."

**Hank**: "We're lucky no one caught us."

**Emily**: She ran her fingers through his hair, "How did I get so lucky?"

**Hank**: "You have that all wrong, Miss Maker, I'm the lucky one, I get to love you, and show you my love everyday." With each word he placed kisses on her neck. "I love you and I can't remember when I've ever been this happy."

**Emily**: Reached up and kissed him now, "Henry, never change,"

**Hank**: Smiling his voice fucking sexy, "I never plan to."

_-x-x-x-  
>To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed.<br>X-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Starring:**_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jensen Ackles as __**Riley Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_**With:**_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Daniela Ruah as __**Linn Hunter**_

_Jessica Biel as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as __**Bella Maker**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**Jay Jenkins**_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_Shia Labeouf as __**Reese Underwood**_

_Kyla Pratt as __**Gabby Morris**_

_Justin Hartley as __**Vincent Graco**_

_**And:**_

_Candice Accola as __**Robin Halliwell**_

_**Guest starring:**_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as __**Andy Trudeau**_

_Laura Harris as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Michael Shanks as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_Kaley Cuoco as __**Billie Jenkins**_

_With special appearance by_

_Cam Gigandet as __**Roderick/Dante**_

_Julian McMahon as __**Cole Turner**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell/King Ryan**_

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Jane**_

_And Introducing_

_Piper Perabo as __**Aine Hunter**_

_Ryan Gosling as __**Ricky Hunter**_

_Colin Egglesfield as __**Tommy Andraz**_

_Ext. San Francisco, various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Wait' by M83._

Ryan tapped his razor and tried to shave his right side of his face but he stopped when he noticed his hand was shaking. He turned to look into the mirror and saw only himself staring back at him, his eyes were pained and his face looked worn to the bone. He closed his eyes and tried with his all his might to think of happier times. His eyes opened wide when a hand gripped his shoulder, he turned and found his dad standing there looking back at him with concern in his eyes.

**Ryan**: "Dad, what are you doing here?"

**Coop**: "Ryan, I came to speak with you." He looked around his son's tiny bath room and shook his head because he saw the pink that his oldest daughter seemed to sneak in, "Silver's I presume?"

**Ryan**: Chuckled, "You know Piper, dad, she does what she wants, nothing any of us can do about it."

**Coop**: Crossed his arms over his chest, "Yea, that does sound familiar to my ears." He smiled, "Reminds me of my son."

**Ryan**: "I'm not that bad, I listen," Seeing his father's face, "Sometimes."

**Coop**: "Sure, Victor, and your mother, isn't trying to rush you and Grace into having kids like now."

**Ryan**: "Right," He wiped the shaving cream off his face and wet his face with a warm towel, "So what brings you to Casa Nova York?"

**Coop**: "Come on; let's talk out of the restroom."

**Ryan**: nodded and followed his father out into his living room, "Just say it, dad."

**Coop**: "I'm afraid if I do just that you'll shut down on me, you are well known for doing things of that nature." Ryan merely blinked back at him and Coop sighed, "Well, there's no easy way to say this, I want you to try and speak to Riley nicer."

**Ryan**: Groaned, "No can do, dad, he's a demon and you, mom, Silver, and Parker are just acting as if he wasn't but he is, I'm sorry I'm the only one that can see through his…"

**Coop**: "Victor, he's not doing anything, he's been kind and he really wants to get to know his…"

**Ryan**: "I'm not his brother…"

**Coop**: "Why don't you just give him a second, you might…"

**Ryan**: "But that's the problem, dad, if I like him, then what's stopping me from liking the Source of all evil."

**Coop**: Sighed, "Well she is your cousin." Ryan sent him a confused look, "Nothing, look I can understand your reasons but just plainly being rude to him doesn't exactly mean you're dealing with the situation, look, Ryan, I can get how you don't want to put down that wall, that you have up you never liked Gabriel."

**Ryan**: Cutting him off, "With good reason he got Park into so much shit it's not even funny."

**Coop**: "No, Paige got herself into that shit. What I'm trying to say is Riley isn't just a demon, he's human. Ryan, he's an Empath and emotions hurt the hell out of him, now you as a cupid have to understand one simple thing," Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, "All he's ever wanted was a family, now that he's got the chance, all he wants is a second of your time, just get to know him for him, and not for what the book says."

-Next Scene-

The kids were all sitting around their apartment, Chris and Linn were talking and eating toast on the counter, while Damian was looking for something to eat in the fridge, Parker and Lex were watching Nix cook, both were playing air hockey. Pacey and Bella were on the sofa reading the newspaper in each other's arms.

**Nix**: "Damian, pass me the bacon!"

**Damian**: "Right, that's what I was looking for."

**Nix**: Laughed, "What would you do if I didn't live here?"

**Damian**: "Order pizza."

**Nix**: Sent him a sideways glance, "For breakfast?"

**Hazel**: Walked into the room with the mail, "You forget, Nix, but my brother's don't know how to cook for shit."

**Damian**: "I can cook it's you and Derek that don't know how."

**Lex**: "Not true I learned how to cook when I was off being a jackass."

**Parker**: "Nice save."

**Lex**: "Park, you know your cousin if I mention the words 'on my own', she goes red in the face and her eyes turn into lasers and then I get burned."

**Nix**: Using the spatula to point at him, "No one told you to leave."

Lex was going to say something but was cut off.

**Emily**: "You two cannot have this argument anymore,"

**Hank**: "Em's right, how can you fight about something that caused you both pain? Best to move past it and fall back into bed."

**Chris**: Shook his head at his younger cousin, his hair was a mess and so was Emily's, "If any of our mothers walked in, Hank, you'd be killed on the spot."

**Hank**: "I don't live at home so I don't have to pretend that I don't have sex."

**Nix**: "I think I lost my appetite."

**Damian**: "That's fine more for us."

**Nix**: "Parker, I will kill your husband!"

**Parker**: "Then I will have to kill your boyfriend to avenge my husband's death."

**Linn**: "Children, enough, no more yelling momma's got a headache, from hearing you bitch all the time."

**David**: He looked like crap, he was hung over to the max. "No, you have a headache from drinking too much,"

**Linn**: "Well, William, if you and Chris wouldn't have dared me to drink, I wouldn't be in pain right now."

**Pacey**: "And they say I'm childish."

**Parker**: "Pacey, you are childish. David, shut up before Linn kills you, and Linn, you don't have to live here no one is forcing you."

**Linn**: "Park, you may not know this but no way in hell am I living back at home, Bianca only mopes and Frankie is always trying to get into trouble and my dad acts like a five year old and whenever I'm home for some reason I become my mother's slave."

**Chris**: Laughed, "It could be worse, you might have to watch your little sister and her boyfriend feed each other and have to put up with Wyatt watching cartoons all the damn time, you tell him he's too old for it and he looks at you cross eyed!"

**Pacey**: "Not to mention a certain cousin of ours likes to get drunk before breakfast time."

**Parker**: "Andrew, don't make fun of my brother, he's got a lot of crap on his plate."

**Hazel**: "Park, he was talking about you."

**Parker**: "I do not get drunk before breakfast I get drunk after breakfast."

**Damian**: "Is it too late to back out of living with you crazy as hell people?"

**Hazel**: "You, Lex, and I have always lived with each other. Nix was always at our place because of Lex, as was Hank that meant Emily was there too, Parker practically ate at our table and stole my breakfast more than I could count! Chris and Linn may be as well part of that group the only two that were hardly there were Pacey and Bella."

**Pacey**: "I spend most of my time there a year ago."

**Bella**: "Before I came back right?"

**Pacey**: "And a little during because of the whole man with no name incident."

**Parker**: "Speaking about Biff, the spell that you used."

**Bella**: "To create the perfect man?"

**Parker**: "Yes, you found it in the book right?"

**Bella**: "Yea."

**Pacey**: Sent his twitch from another mother a look, "Paige, what is running in that head of yours?"

**Parker**: "Nothing, Andrew, I'm just thinking about something I've been working on."

**Damian**: "Do we even want to know?" He loved Parker with all of his heart but sometimes it was best to be clueless when it came to some of her crazy ideas.

**Parker**: "No, besides it has nothing to do with any of you."

**Chris**: "Is this some sort of way to help Wyatt get B back together?"

**Parker**: "No, but now that you mention it consider them as good as together."

**Linn**: "Parker, what did you do?"

**Parker**: "Me? Nothing, I may or may not have given someone ideas of what he could do and I may or may not have had a cupid in training help me with a certain thing." She shot Lex a look.

**Nix**: "Lex, what have I told you about getting yourself mixed into Parker's messes?"

**Lex**: "That you can't protect me if Wyatt goes ape shit crazy."

**Nix**: "That goes with B too, Lexton!"

**Lex**: "Well, it's a good thing she didn't kill me."

**Parker**: Chuckled, "Why do you people always yell at my helpers?"

**Linn**: "Because your helpers always end up messing us over."

**Emily**: "Are you still mad about the damn restaurant?"

**Linn**: "Yes, Emily, I am you left me and Chris alone to clean up all those dishes."

**Hank**: "Yes, but it helped you two be less blind!"

**Mel**: Boomed into the room and shook her head having heard the last of Hank's statement, "Why are you guys always talking about the stupid dishes?"

**Chris**: "They would not be stupid if you had to wash them."

**Hank**: "Mel, what you doing here?"

**Mel**: "What, can't I come around for fun?"

**Parker**: "Yes, but you have the, 'I don't want to tell you what happened because someone is going to lose it,' look,"

**Pacey**: Having just read her mind, "My money is on Hank."

**Mel**: Rolled her eyes at her cousin, "The New York cousins of mine were hunting a demon yesterday and one of them may or may not have almost gotten killed."

**Nix**: "Please be Ryan, please be Ryan."

**Hank**: "Which one, Mel?"

**Mel**: Knowing her cousin was about to lose it, "Emma."

Before they knew it Hank had already orbed out.

**Nix**: "Well, it was good knowing my twin while it lasted."

They all shook their heads, just because Hank didn't show his over protectiveness like Wyatt didn't mean he wasn't over protective, it meant he was worse because it was better to see yelling coming than not know your brother was going to rip you a new one for getting hurt. Which Hank was going to do right now to Emma.

**Damian**: "Does that mean breakfast has been canceled?"

**Chris**: "That means if we don't get our Hanky, Damian you might have to arrest someone for murder."

Suddenly in shimmered a woman who had blonde hair like Frank and deep green eyes. Linn shook her head as she saw the woman smile the same smile her father did whenever he was up to something.

**Linn**: "Aunt Aine, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Aine**: "Funny, Linn, you don't even like me much."

**Chris**: "Aine, it's good to see you, it's just we have to go, Hank's going to kill Emma."

**Aine**: "Then let's go, I have to talk to you about a demon anyway."

Linn shook her head, whenever her father's only sister was in town that meant something bad was going to happen, most likely they'd all be getting yelled at for doing something ridiculous.

**Linn**: "Yay, we're all going."

**Parker**: Laughed and turned to Linn, "Don't worry, Linn, she won't do anything crazy."

**Linn**: "Do you remember what Hunter you're talking about?"

**Parker**: "On second thought let's all pray for ourselves, we're getting into deep shit."

**Pacey**: "Paige, you've turned soft with marriage."

**Parker**: Dried fake tears, "I know."

Damian laughed at his wife; Parker going soft, that was never going to happen.

-New Scene-

Riley was staring at the book of shadows. Wondering many things but all he wanted to do was slam it shut and take it to Emma, which, was what he was supposed to be doing but he couldn't stop himself, he tried to get close to the book but it just merely jumped away from him, as if he was a disease.

**Riley**: "Come on I've never harmed anyone in front of you." He paused, "Well, not in this reality." He ran his hand through his hair and glared at the book, he turned when he felt a presence in the air and that's when he noticed his reflection in the mirror, it was of course Belthazor Jr, "Great what do you want?"

**Belthazor Jr**: "So many things, Coop, none of them you can give me. Why do you still try to attain that book? Our father tried he failed."

**Riley**: "First off, Cole is your father."

**Belthazor Jr**: "Please do go on speak as if you weren't a demon."

**Riley**: "I'm not you are!"

**Belthazor Jr**: "Whatever, it does not matter anyway."

**Riley**: "What are you planning you love to beat me up with words, hell its part of the day I've learned to suck up."

**Belthazor Jr**: "Oh I love you too, Coop, but no I am not trying anything."

**Riley**: Looked down at his hand and noticed a fire start to built, "Enough."

**Belthazor Jr**: Looking at his nails, "I'm not doing anything boy."

**Riley**: He took out his cupid ring and placed it onto his finger, "Enough!" And Belthazor Jr disappeared all Riley saw was his reflection, worn out angry and demonic, he sighed as he walked over to the book, and this time it let him open it up. "That's better." Suddenly it opened up to a page and he looked down to it confused when it turned to an empty page but then was amazed when writing began to fill the page. "What the hell?"

The pages stopped turning and his eyes were wide.

_**Unburdening Spell**__: "To unburden oneself from a curse, one shall be weightless of the burden, think of nothing but freeing thoughts and then recite: 'take away my curse, aid me in relaxation, destroy my burden erase my curse.' And then one shall be free._

**Riley**: Touched the words to the spell, "Unburdening Spell?"

-Next Scene-

Silver held her teacup tighter and cracked her neck, hurting it a little, causing Wyatt to stifle a chuckle, she glared at him, but he only smiled sweetly at her.

**Wyatt**: "Piper, why are you here?"

**Emma**: Shook her head at her oldest cousin, he was most of the times the childish one there, "Wy, we had a demon to take care of, and then I got hurt by a demon and now my mom is forcing me to stay put."

**Paige**: "You know I don't get this kind of attitude from your sister."

**Emma**: "That's not true!"

**Paige**: Turned to Henry, who was dealing with their son, "Henry, deal with your daughter!"

**Henry**: Bounced Peirce on his knee, "Emmy, please, we know you were just doing your job, and we know it was your cousins who made you go into the underworld."

**Phoebe**: "Yes, because it's always all of my kids that do all the thinking in any of the groups."

**Henry**: Nodding his head, "It just so happens they know how to over throw all those years of hard work I did with my baby."

**Silver**: "Uncle Henry, we're the saints."

**Piper**: Snorted, "Anyone that says they're saints is lying through their ass."

**Wyatt**: "Mom, I'm eating no foul language."

**Leo**: "Buddy, you are a four year old, never change."

**Wyatt**: "I don't plan to."

**Silver**: "And he's staying single forever!"

**Wyatt**: "I like Parker more!"

**Silver**: "And I like Chris better!"

**Emma**: "Will you two knock it off? You're the same person, sometimes, hell Wy is childish and Sil you can be very childish, Wy over controlling and Sil, you're the same thing."

**Silver**: "Is that a bad thing? Because I'm sorry your alive because of my over protectiveness!"

**Wyatt**: "Nice."

Silver laughed.

**Emma**: "Related to lunatics,"

**Hank**: Orbed into the room, he rushed over to Emma, checking for any broken bones, when he found none; he started to yell, "Emma, have you lost your fucking mind?" She went to talk but he didn't let her get a word out, "Not even Nix does anything this stupid, you could have been killed. Do you wanna live the rest of your damn life with Grams? Huh? I know she likes you a ton, but do you wanna kill mom? Because if something happened to you you'd be killing her, she'd die and then what would dad do, huh, or me or Nix? Nix looks up to you and Mitch wants to get to know his oldest sister god damn it! We can't let Nix turn him into another holy terror."

**Paige**: seeing Emma was near tears, "Henry Samuel Mitchell Matthews Halliwell, that is enough."

**Hank**: Shook his head, "It's not enough mom, she could have died, then instead of eating breakfast we'd be planning funeral arrangements! She needs to know that whenever she enters the Underworld she needs to be a lot more careful. And where the hell is Ryan? Wasn't he watching you trying to protect you?"

**Emma**: "He was a little busy with his own demons, Henry, and I am careful."

**Hank**: Sighed, "Look I'm sorry I went off on you like that, Emmy. It's just I love you and I don't want to see or know that you got hurt, it scares me to know I can't protect you from demons, and that I hardly see you, you live so far and I know that sounds like a cop out, I mean I can orb if I wanted to but I just need to know you'll be more careful next time."

**Emma**: "Of course I will be, Hank, things just got fucked up when Ryan lost control of his bolts, but look things are fine, trust me."

**Hank**: "You know that just because you live so far away doesn't mean I stop worrying about you or stop loving you or stop being there for you if you need me to come? I'm always here for you, Emmy. Even if it's a demon hunt at two in the morning I will lug my fat ass out of bed and go hunting with you, Nix makes me do it all the time."

**Emma**: Gave him a huge hug, "I know."

**Silver**: "Glad that worked out."

**Wyatt**: Dried his eyes, "So sweet."

Pierce let out a sharp cry and Hank rushed over to his brother. He picked him up and started to making him laugh.

**Hank**: "Hey, Mitch, what's wrong?"

**Paige**: "He has a cold, don't worry he'll be okay."

**Hank**: "A cold? He should be taken to the ER or something."

**Henry**: "Hank, we took him to his doctor, she said he's going to be fine."

**Hank**: "That quack doesn't know anything."

**Eva**: Shook her head, "Henry, tell your oldest to take back what he just said or I will hurt him."

**Hank**: "I didn't mean anything by it, Aunt Eva, you know how I get over my little Mitch."

Suddenly in teleported the kids.

**Nix**: "Hank, put my brother down, unless you want to be hurt." She walked over to Pierce and handed him his toy truck, "Here you go, brainy."

Pierce smiled up at his sister.

**Emma**: "How did you do that?"

**Nix**: "As the youngest, I know things, besides, my empathy told me that was a 'I want my toy' cry not an 'I'm sick' cry. I know the difference. Because mom let's me babysit from time to time, huh we have fun playing with the prescription bottles at my office, because someone turned them into a rattle."

Lex: "He loved it! We both did, I got to make music and he got a laugh out of it, hell the other day we built a fort!"

**Hank**: Shook his head at his baby sister and his best freind, "The things you know because of that power."

**Nix**: "Are you jealous, Hanky?"

**Hank**: "No."

**Nix**: "Right."

**Aine**: "Who's the kid?"

**Bella**: "Aine, that happens to be Pierce he's a half demon half witch that Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry took in."

**Aine**: "Should have known that Paige would bring in another child, that woman tried to take me in when I was seven."

**Emily**: "In Aunt Paige's defense you were living in a car."

**Aine**: "Yea, it was around the time my mom passed away, I decided to run away and sleep in Frankie and Gio's pickup truck."

**Lex**: "And how did that turn out for you?"

**Aine**: "Eli got me a better car and showed me how to drive at the age of eight, seven was too young he said."

**Linn**: Commenting on her Grandfather's way of dealing with things, "Yup, my family is sane."

**Aine**: "Hey, let me remind you that Eli got you your first athame at the age of six and you killed a demon a week later!"

**Linn**: "You just made me sound like a crazy hunter I'll have you know that Eli gave Bianca lessons in being an assassin which is worse!"

**Aine**: Laughed, "Same thing can be said about you, just because you don't like to let people know how much you're like Eli means nothing to me. It's those that love you that know well what you can be, Linndsey Charlotte Andraz-Hunter."

Linn glared at her Aunt for calling her by her full name.

**Hank**: Rolled his eyes at his baby sister, "Just because you can feel what he feels and know what he wants doesn't mean anything."

**Nix**: "He's an Empath too, you know?"

**Henry**: "How do you know?"

**Parker**: "Empaths can feel other empaths."

**Emma**: "What does it feel like?"

**Silver**: "It's not a good feeling,"

**Pacey**: "It feels overwhelming."

**Lex**: He smiled to Nix, "Like you can be one."

**Nix**: "That's only because I let you feel what you want."

**Lex**: "Woman."

**Ryan**: hearted into the room, "Are we all here?"

**Pacey**: "All here for what?"

**Silver**: "Well the demons that we tried to handle were a little stronger than we thought they would be."

**Parker**: "I told you to just wait for us to handle them, but you never listen to me."

**Hank**: "You knew? Wait a second let remind myself who I'm asking, of course you knew they were chasing after a demon."

**Parker**: "I wouldn't say demons, more like…"

**Riley**: Walked into the room holding the book, "More like, Vampires…"

**Paige**: "Vampires?" She turned to her oldest daughter, nephew and niece, "Are you out of your minds?"

**Piper**: "Paige?"

**Paige**: "No! Those damn things almost killed me I will not let my babies…"

**Nix**: "Me and Pierce where no were near them, Mom."

**Paige**: Turned to yell at Nix, "Phoebe!"

**Emma**: "Mom, we're careful."

**Paige**: "It only takes one scratch!"

**Prue**: "How about you guys take this into the living room?"

**Paige**: "Prue, I'm not done…"

**Piper**: Saw the look in everyone's eyes, "Hey, you heard your Aunt Prue get moving." She turned to her baby sister, "Paige."

**Paige**: "Piper, if they we're facing Furies you'd be on their asses! Prue you almost shit your pants when they faced Shax."

**Prue**: "He killed me." She turned to face the kids, "Almost, he almost killed me."

**Nix**: "Mom, we'll be careful."

**Paige**: Shook her head, "Just go before I come to my senses."

The kids walked to the living room. The parents watched them go.

**Piper**: "I know that was hard."

**Paige**: "I know you may think I'm over reacting, but those Vampires almost got us, I literally wanted to drink your and Phoebe's blood, there was nothing that could stop me,"

**Phoebe**: "Guess it's just another thing we have to thank Cole for?"

**Paige**: "I never liked him."

**Prue**: "Welcome to the club."

**Paige**: "But he did give us a pretty awesome nephew."

**Piper**: "Yup."

-Next Scene-

Robin tapped her fingers on her throne, she was dealing with another bunch of troubles, one thing no one had ever told her was how much work this job really was, no one had told her that she'd have to deal with demon's misgivings and thanks to her family they had a lot of misgivings. Roderick saw the impatience in her eyes.

**Roderick**: "Enough, the Source will hear the rest tomorrow." The demons nodded and shimmered out. He walked over to her and sent her a charming smile, "Hey, how's everything?"

**Robin**: Pretended to feel more than hate for him, "I'm just worried."

**Roderick**: "I know my father has not been seen but I doubt…"

**Robin**: "That he'd do anything to further King Ryan's rule? Oh no, nope he wouldn't dare do such a thing." She stood up and sighed, "I'm sorry I need some air and space."

**Roderick**: "You okay? I mean there's nothing else right?"

**Robin**: "What happened to you? Before, you were cold, and rude and didn't give a damn what was going on in my mind, hell you called me names kicked me when I was down. You treated me like shit, you looked up to Mel and me."

**Roderick**: "I died, and I had a lot of time on my hands to think about what I missed out on, and I just don't want to miss anything else. It's not just humans that have the right to love and I know you might think I'm doing this for power, but I care for you. You have to know that, everything I've ever done was for you I gave you glares and talked down to you, only to pump you up only to make you stronger and look at you now!"

**Robin**: Stood closer to him, her old feelings taking over her, "Why couldn't you see…" She shut up and placed a kiss on his lips.

**Roderick**: Smiled, "I love you."

Robin's voice caught in her throat.

**Voice**: "For shame." They turned to see the Seer standing there, next to him was someone draped in dark robes. "Go do what you must." The being nodded and threw a potion on the floor white smoke teleported him somewhere. "I come back and see my own son making out with the enemy,"

**Robin**: "I don't have to deal with this crap again." She turned to Roderick "Deal with this, before I do."

She orbed out.

**Roderick**: Glared back at his father, "What the hell are you doing here and who the hell was that?"

**Seer**: "You'll see."

Roderick sighed he did not like the sound of that.

-Next Scene-

The Hunter residence was quiet too quiet for Lyn's liking. She walked into her kitchen and shook her head at what she found, her oldest child was tapping her hand on the kitchen table while her husband was fiddling with poker chips in his right hand and holding cards in the other. Her youngest was frowning next to him was Jay shaking his head at their hand. Reese was next to Gabby patting his cards on the table, trying to look calm and cool.

**Lyn**: "Team Poker again, Frank?"

**Frank**: "Not my idea it was the boys'."

**Frankie**: "I was under the impression I'd get to choose my partner."

**Jay**: "Hey, you suck at poker too you know."

**Reese**: "Shame,"

**Gabby**: "Like you're any better."

**Reese**: Smiled a flirty smile at her, "Oh, I know how to play."

**Frankie**: "Gag."

**Gabby**: "And that's why you're single!"

**Frankie**: "Bite me."

**Voice**: "Franco and Jonathan don't know how to play poker I'm ashamed for their parents, because last time I checked, Lyndsey knows how to play, so much she's stolen my lunch money from me too many times to count. And Billie taught me Ricky and Julie how to count cards." Seeing his sister's look, "Not that I would ever because that's cheating and cheating is wrong."

**Reese**: Under his breath, "Not when you don't get caught."

**Gabby**: Chuckled, "I knew it."

**Reese**: "Shh!"

**Lyn**: Shook her head at her little, brother, Federico Thomas Andraz smiled at his older sister. "Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Tommy**: "Can't a man come visit his favorite older sister's place?"

**Frankie**: "Sure, but you're not at Aunt Bianca's, you're here at my mom's place."

**Jay**: Saw the look his Aunt Lyn was sending his best friend, "Here let me, Aunt Lyn." He slapped Frankie hard on the back of the head, "Shut up and fold."

**Frankie**: "Ow, and never!"

**Lyn**: "Thank you, JJ."

**Bianca**: Shook her head at her little brother, he knew full well not to bring their Aunt Bianca into a conversation with their mother around, they were fighting over who was right about a certain type of kill, figures only an Andraz would fight about a type of kill and who was right or not. A Hunter would most likely fight over who had the right to in fact do the kill, no one said her family was sane, "Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Tommy**: "You know I'm your uncle I should get an uncle."

**Frankie**: "Dude, you're younger than Nix where does that seem as if we'd call you Uncle?"

**Tommy**: "Lyn, I don't like your children they don't call me Uncle Tommy."

**Gabby**: "That's an insult to our age. Tommy, I happen to be more mature than you and Frankie put together."

**Tommy**: "No, Gabby, you have me confused with a certain younger Hunter I know and love."

**Frank**: Rolled his eyes, "Why did you have to bring my baby brother into this conversation, Federico?"

**Tommy**: "Speaking of Ricky, he owes me money, Franco."

**Frank**: "Yea, well, Brendan Carrick Hunter does seem to have a lot of debts, hell, Federico, he owes me money too, and I don't think I'm ever getting paid back. He does take after Gio and Eli." None of Eli Hunter's kids called him dad, he was just Eli to them.

**Tommy**: "You may not think you're getting paid back, but if I have to use my deadly skills to get paid I will."

**Lyn**: "You are not hunting down my younger brother-in-law."

**Tommy**: "He's my brother-in-law too you know." He shook his head, "I have no idea what you Andraz women see in the Hunter brothers." His second oldest sister was married to Frank's oldest younger brother, so he was not only related to Frank by Lyn's marriage but as well as older Bianca's and Giovanni's marriage.

**Frank**: "I know you were looking at my sister so don't pretend."

**Tommy**: Rolled his eyes, "I would never date Aine, she is one scary ass bitch!"

**Frankie**: "That's true."

**Lyn**: "Okay, Tommy, what really brings you here?'

**Tommy**: "Vampires."

**Bianca**: "Yup, only my family, would go around fighting Vamps." Suddenly in shimmered Linn and Chris, both holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. "By god I do have a sister."

**Linn**: "I love you too, B." She turned to see her Uncle Tommy standing there, "Well I think it's a Hunter/Andraz family reunion."

**Tommy**: "Why you say that, Lime-A-Bean?'

**Linn**: Rolled her eyes at him and the nickname he gave her when he was ten, "Because I know a certain Aunt Hunter who just showed up asking for help, and I'm guessing you're doing the same thing, so here's a question of the hour."

**Chris**: Shook his head knowing his girlfriend was about to say, "Dear lord, Linn, you have lost your mind."

**Linn**: "No, but it has to be said, how much is Eli paying to kill the Vamps?"

**Tommy**: "I am insulted!"

**Lyn**: Grabbed her baby brother by his ear, "Tommy!"

**Tommy**: "Okay, okay, Eli is paying six grand for the Queen."

**Lyn**: "Tommy, you told mom you were not living that kind of life anymore!"

**Tommy**: "I'm not, I'm just merely thinking about getting paid for killing a crazy person."

**Chris**: "Do you think the Valentín older siblings and Emma know about the phoenix bounty on the Vamps?"

**Linn**: "No, those three wouldn't take a job like that. Parker might, but I'm sure she would be stopped from taking a job like that by your cousins."

**Bianca**: "Have you ever thought about talking to the Source? I mean she handles the demons and she can tell you where they'll be and then we can take them out and then Grandpa can pay us." Lyn shot her daughter a look, "What?"

**Tommy**: "Source?"

**Frank**: Stood up and handed his brother-in-law a beer, "Complicated."

**Tommy**: "My kinda woman."

**Lyn**: "Bianca Anastasia Andraz-Hunter!" Bianca rolled her eyes, "What have I told you about trying to become a gun for hire?"

**Bianca**: "Never do it for less than seven grand."

Frank bit back a chuckle. Lyn shot him a glare.

**Lyn**: "No, if you take a job make sure you have enough help, and you know better than to go up against a band of Halliwells who are on a mission!"

**Bianca**: "That's why we're all going to get six grand off Gramps."

**Linn**: "And they say Bianca is the angel!"

-Next Scene-

Robin orbed into her family's kitchen and sighed as she found her mom trying to soothe her Aunt Paige's fear. She needed advice right now.

**Phoebe**: turned to her youngest niece and found that she was going through a different amount of emotions, "Robin, is everything okay?"

**Robin**: "Is everything okay? Well, uh, let's see, I was stuck in a six hour meeting with demons who were complaining, about not just Halliwell's killing them, but also about roads, and caves falling down on other demons and food, and magical supplies. And oh yea, someone tried to fight me for my power, and I killed them with a blink of a eye, then I had to put up with feeling guilty, and then to make matters worse, Roderick decided to go and gain a fucking heart and start telling me he loves me! So no, nothing is okay, and I need a break from the underworld. And I miss Miles."

**Piper**: "I told you to just throw in the towel."

**Robin**: "If I could I would, and I also think they're trying to poison my food. So I haven't eaten for a while and I can't sleep because let's just say, for some reason Roderick forgets he has his own room!"

**Leo**: "I could kill him for you?"

**Piper**: "Are you hungry? I could make you something."

**Robin**: "No, it's okay I ate a snack at the gas station when I found time to get a break from Roderick and his neediness, and no you're an Elder it'd go against a code or something." She cracked her neck and unhooked her robe took it off to reveal a black tank top and jeans. "So do you wanna tell me why I got this?" She showed them a letter.

**Piper**: "Mel's sending you mail now?"

**Robin**: "Not Mel, she shows up, no, Riley, he sent me…"

She stopped as Linn, Bianca, Chris, Tommy, Lyn, and Frank teleported into the room.

**Tommy**: Smiled his charming smile at Robin, "Well, hello."

**Bianca**: "Tom, one she's taken, two she's the Source of all evil."

**Tommy**: Shocked filled his face, "You're the Source of all evil?"

**Robin**: Sighed, "That's what they tell me, but for some reason it feels like I'm a fucking mother, do I look like I'm old enough to be a fucking mother?"

**Piper**: "Don't mind her she's dealing with Roderick problems."

**Tommy**: "Your boyfriend I presume?"

**Robin**: "Can I kill him?"

**Chris**: "No, some reason people like him, have you met Aine?"

**Robin**: "Chris, I just got here and all I want to do is talk to Riley about something and then take a long ass nap with my bulldog."

**Linn**: "That's her boyfriend."

**Tommy**: "The dog?"

**Lyn**: "Complicated."

**Tommy**: He walked over to Robin and winked at her, "Well when you're ready to deal with humans,"

**Robin**: "You'll point me to someone."

She walked away.

**Tommy**: Walking after her, "That's a little rude!"

**Chris**: "Come on, I'm sure we're going to have more fun in the living room."

They walked out.

**Paige**: "Lyn, why is your brother here?"

**Prue**: "And, Frank, why is Aine here?"

**Lyn**: Took a seat, "My father-in-law,"

**Henry**: "What does that mean?"

**Frank**: "Eli put a hit out on the Vamp's Queen."

**Andy**: "Only your father would do that."

**Lyn**: "And only my brother would try to recruit my children."

**Frank**: "Don't worry, any second my baby brother will be doing the same thing and trust me Aine is doing that too."

**Aine**: Walked into the room and slapped him on the back of the head, "Frankie, I dislike you greatly."

**Frank**: "Nice to see you too, Fionnoula."

**Aine**: "Frankie, call me by my first name again and I will make Eli put a hit out on you."

**Frank**: "My wife wouldn't take that job." Lyn shook her head, "Right babe?"

**Lyn**: "Right, Frank. Aine, tell me you weren't trying to recruit my children for a mission your father gave you?"

**Aine**: "I was not, but I heard on the grape-vine that Halliwells had inside man working for them, turns out it was the Source, and that the Source of all evil is a Halliwell. And a woman. Did not see that coming."

**Piper**: "She may be a woman, but trust me, she is a lot more bite than bark."

**Aine**: "Yea, someone should tell Tommy not to mess with anyone related to Wyatt."

**Coop**: "If he didn't learn when he asked Silver on a date."

**Aine**: "Yea but Silver is Silver, Robin screams Wyatt's sibling and Leo's child. Am I right or am I right?"

**Leo**: "You are right, Robin is Mel's twin."

**Aine**: "Yea, I noticed that too, she walks like Mel and Mel did tell me she had a sister."

**Frankie**: "So, Aine, where's Ricky?"

**Aine**: "For your information, Frankie, I don't know…" Suddenly in shimmered a man who had short blonde hair and deep green eyes, he looked a lot like both Frank and Aine, he was a tad bit shorter than Hank but he was built like Chris. "Ricky, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Ricky**: Lying, "Uhm… I could ask you the same…" He looked next to her and saw Frank, "Hey Frankie, what are you doing here with Lyn?"

**Lyn**: "Bianca and Linn are both part of the thing that binds our families together."

**Ricky**: "You mean marriage? When did Linn get married to Chris?" Everyone had known that those two would end up together someday.

**Aine**: "No you idiot, the thirteen, don't you read Eli's newsletter?"

**Ricky**: "No."

**Frank**: "But you're here about the Vamps?"

**Ricky**: Looked genially confused, "Vamps? Who the hell is messing with the Vamps…"

**Aine**: "Eli put a hit out on their Queen."

**Ricky**: "He would go and do a thing like that, no I'm here because of the Source of all Evil, she is pretty fucking mean and rude and don't tell anyone this, but she has those demon's eating out of the palm of her hand, anyway, this Seer is trying to get a hit out on her."

**Piper**: "Oh great."

**Ricky**: "No, this is a good thing, Aunt Piper, if she dies we won't have to deal with the demons because they won't have a boss to lead them, making them feud for power."

**Paige**: "Ricky, the Source of all evil is a Halliwell, Robin Halliwell, Wyatt's baby sister."

**Ricky**: "But Wyatt's baby sister is Mel."

**Piper**: "It's a long story, but Mel was a twin."

**Aine**: "Look I'll explain everything, just come with me so you can meet her and help us with a kill."

**Ricky**: "How much?"

**Aine**: "Six grand."

**Ricky**: "That's only three grand each, and half of the work is going to be hell."

**Lyn**: "Actually, it's less because your niece will want to get paid too and that means you have to pay the other kids too, because you know Parker will want to be compensated for killing demons that she doesn't have a need to kill."

**Phoebe**: "Maybe not, Parker and her little friends like to kill demons for free."

**Ricky**: "No one ever confused Bianca with a Saint."

**Frank**: Shook his head at his younger siblings as they left the kitchen, "Why do they think it's B who's the problem?"

**Lyn**: "Because, Frankie, she's just like you."

**Frank**: Smiled, "Then that's a good thing."

-Next Scene-

The kids were sitting around the living room. Emily was next to Hank, while Emma was smiling and laughing at the way her boyfriend looked. Nix was on Lex's lap, while Parker was staring at them all. Pacey and Bella were on the other side of Nix and Lex, Bianca was stuck next to Wyatt who was trying to think of ways to speak to her. Damian was eating a piece of toast that he had taken from Wyatt's plate. While Hazel was sitting next to Riley who was staring at the book with a look of pain.

**Robin**: Walked into the room and marched up to Riley, "Hey, you." He looked up at her and shut the book, causing her to raise her eyebrow. "I got your letter."

**Riley**: nodded his head, "And the answer?"

**Robin**: "I don't know. But if you find a way, I'd take it."

**Riley**: "Thanks."

**Robin**: "Just my opinion, Riley, but one shouldn't have to go through hell for their parents' mistakes or because of their DNA."

**Mel**: "Robbie, I didn't know you were going to come home."

**Robin**: "I needed to get away."

**Bianca**: "Good thing you did though we need your Source help."

**Ricky**: As he walked into the room with Aine, "May I say, you were not who I was expecting to see."

**Tommy**: "You!"

**Ricky**: "Hello, Freddy!"

**Tommy**: "It's Tommy, I'm Tommy, not Freddy that is the name of some fat kid, do I look like Pacey?"

Bella laughed at her boyfriend's face.

**Pacey**: "You wish, because I look good!"

**Parker**: "Guys, let's not fight each other over money, Tommy you stole his girlfriend in the seventh grade."

**Ricky**: "Yea, it hurt man."

**Parker**: "Ricky, you told every girl in Tommy's class that he happened to like the Barbie song."

**Tommy**: "So that's why no one took me serious when I asked them to prom!"

**Ricky**: "You had it coming, bro, you looked at my sister."

**Aine**: "Brendan Carrick Hunter, I would never date Tommy, he's like my little brother and Tommy was not looking at me, he was playing that stare game with me."

**Linn**: "I never knew how Irish we were until she called Ricky that!"

**Lex**: "Better to be Irish than Italian, you can drink more. Hell being Greek doesn't give me an edge over anyone."

**Hazel**: "Just makes you hairy." Her brother shot her, a look, "What? I've seen your back hair, at least shave!"

**Nix**: Shook her head at Hazel's remark, leave it to them to start making fun of their own heritage, and Lex did shave, she made damn she about that, "Lex, let me remind you she is both Irish and Italian because Uncle Frank is Irish and Aunt Lyn is Italian, and Parker will kick your ass if you bad mouth her heritage of getting shit faced."

**Parker**: "Yea us Italianos can drink, just because we like wine means nothing."

**Riley**: "You're a wine drinker?"

**Parker**: "Not me, Ry and Silver that's all they drink, wine is bad for my liver."

**Silver**: "Everything you drink is bad for your liver."

Parker stopped herself from commenting.

**Ricky**: "Oh, well why was there hand action?"

**Tommy**: "Dude, she's Aine, I've seen her naked and it did nothing to T-Man."

**Linn**: "Did my Uncle just call his…"

**Chris**: Nodded his head, "I think so."

**Wyatt**: "And they say our family is nuts."

**Bianca**: "Your family is nuts my family is just disgusting."

**Pacey**: "Anyway, let's move on, even though I love hearing about drunks and body part nicknames. Why don't we get to what this is all about?"

**Ryan**: "We were hunting down the Vampires over in the NYC, because they were killing a lot of humans."

**Emma**: "But when we attacked the faction in the Underworld we were hit by demons."

**Aine**: "I think that's why Eli's bounty has yet to be taken, the demons are helping them and making it harder for anyone to kill the Queen."

**Robin**: "Why does she have to be killed?" Seeing the looks they sent her, "What I have to speak on her behalf!"

**Mel**: "Rough day with Roderick?"

**Robin**: "Please if you value my sanity you will not mention that name!"

**Mel**: "Talk to me, Robbie."

**Robin**: "He said I love you."

The others looked away.

**Mel**: "Well,"

**Robin**: "Speechless, yup, that was me too!"

**Parker**: "Okay one thing at a time."

**Ryan**: "Vamps because their hurting people."

**Wyatt**: "We can split into groups us older kids deal with Vamps, younger kids can deal with other stuff."

**Parker**: "What other stuff?"

Riley stopped listening to them knowing they were about to get into another argument. He kept staring at the book, the words calling out to him.

**Hazel**: Read the page, "You want to try it?" He looked up to her, busted, "I can see it in your eyes."

**Riley**: "Maybe I was meant to get rid of it, wipe it out."

**Hazel**: "Magic isn't going to change who you are."

**Riley**: "What, not who, Hazel, what I am, is a monster, you couldn't possible understand what it feels like to be ripped apart by magic." He turned to Robin. She did, which is why he had sent her a letter asking her if she knew of some way to get rid of Belthazor Jr.

**Riley**: "I'm going to try it."

He stood up taking the book with him.

-Next Scene-

**Paige**: Was pacing which in itself was odd because Paige Halliwell never paced that was more her two oldest sisters' jobs. "Those kids need to be careful."

**Piper**: "Paige, sit down, you're making me dizzy."

**Phoebe**: "I would say pay back for all the years you made me dizzy but I'm getting dizzy watching her."

**Henry**: "Paige, honey, sit, okay I know you're worried, I am too."

**Paige**: "You are not!"

**Henry**: "Okay maybe I'm not, I have faith in our kids."

**Paige**: "And I don't?"

**Henry**: "I didn't mean it like that."

**Paige**: "I have faith in them too, but having faith and knowing what those Vampires are like is two different things!"

**Prue**: "Paige, we aren't going to let them turn into Vampires."

**Eva**: "Okay, I know how this is going to sound."

**Lyn**: Not Knowing and wanting to know too, "Why are you so amped up about Vampires? The kids faced Roderick and Robin, being sent to a past, deaths, love and loss, but Vampires and you freak out?"

**Paige**: "You don't know what it was like…" She looked away, "There was power in it, but it so much more than the power that ran through your veins it was peaceful, and freeing and binding all at once. I flew with them, hunted with them, saw them hunt and wished to hunt myself. Nothing mattered but drinking blood, nothing mattered but drinking Piper and Phoebe's blood it was as if it was bigger than me."

**Andy**: "It was bigger than you, you were in a coven of vampires, Paige."

**Paige**: "It's not that simple, I mean I've been turned into magical creatures before, but being a Vampire, it's different. You feel free, like there are no rules, like personal gain doesn't matter, the Elder don't matter, and family, doesn't matter. Because you are one, you are synced into a pack, a coven."

**Piper**: Now understanding why she was worried, "Parker and Wyatt won't let anything happen to Nix, Paige."

**Paige**: "She's so much like me,"

**Henry**: "Yes, she even has someone to keep her grounded, like I do you, and you do me." He walked over to his wife, "Nix is smart and talented, they can try all they want she's not turning into a Vampire, hell if she didn't turn into a darklighter when she was younger, now ain't going to change."

**Paige**: "Hank was right, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to one of them. It's not like I can go kill the Source, she's family, if you can't blame the head of evil or the elders, who do you blame for their death?"

**Henry**: "Paige, we won't have to answer that question."

**Paige**: "You don't know that, Bianca and Wyatt did, Flynn and Lorie did as well, they could all die today."

**Piper**: "Then it's a good thing that they know better." Paige turned to Piper, "They know because we've drilled it into their heads. If they even think of dying we'll kill them ourselves. Besides do you honestly think I would let anyone of them put their lives on the line if I thought for a second they were going to get hurt?"

**Paige**: "You can't control their actions we all know that by now."

**Piper**: "Nonsense, I am their mother and their hard ass of an Aunt! They know better than to even think of dying or getting hurt. Watch." She stood up, "Chris!" Her son walked into the room shaking his head because of the fight that Parker and Wyatt were having, leave it to his brother to be over controlling with the wrong cousin. "Good, I have a question for you and then you can go."

**Chris**: "Okay." He could sense this was going to be good. "Shoot."

**Piper**: "What would happen if you were to get hurt?"

**Chris**: "Well, the annoying teddy bear would yell after he heals me, and then I'd get kicked in the ass by my girlfriend and of course you'd ground me even though I don't live at home anymore."

**Piper**: "And if you were to die?"

**Chris**: "That's not an option, I can get taken hostage or turned into something, but I cannot what so ever die."

**Piper**: "Why?"

**Chris**: "Because you've threatened to bring me back kick my ass, and lecture me with one of Grams' speeches, and then kick my ass some more, and to still manage to ground me."

**Piper**: "Thank you."

**Chris**: He turned to his Aunt Paige, "Don't worry, Aunt Paige, I promise Hank knows not to let Emmy or Nix get hurt, even if that means putting himself in harm's way, in which case Wyatt will put his life on the line then Bianca will put hers and then Linn and then I will and then all of them will, look, we know better than to get killed by Vampires! Or anyone for that matter, so be still we got this."

Paige shook her head was about to comment that he was too cocky, just like her, but then there was a loud scream.

**Phoebe**: "What the hell was that?"

-Next Scene-

The cousins walked into the attic because they had heard the loud scream. What they found wasn't exactly what they thought they would. Belthazor Jr was on his knees looking down at his hands, there was genuine fear in his eyes.

**Parker**: "What's wrong?"

**Riley**: "I can't turn it off."

**Hazel**: "Riley, is that you?"

**Riley**: "Yes, Hazy, it's me, I have no idea why I look like Belthazor Jr, but I do, and he's not here."

**Mel**: "Let me see that," She read the spell and sighed, "It's because it took Belthazor Jr out of you,"

**Riley**: "No it didn't, I'm Belthazor Jr."

**Mel**: "Exactly you are one hundred percent Belthazor Jr and not just half like you used to be."

**Riley**: "My burden was that I was half human?"

**Mel**: "Magic is magic, Riley, the book just got rid of your evil counterpart but it kept your magic."

**Hazel**: "Are you saying this is how he is supposed to look?"

**Mel**: "That's what the book thinks."

**Robin**: "Your true colors huh?"

**Mel**: "Not exactly, just what his powers show. We all know Riley's like a cupid."

**Hank**: "Right now he doesn't look like one. No offence, Spitfire."

**Riley**: "A little taken, Tank, just a little!"

Hank smiled.

**Wyatt**: Reached for the book, having seen the small print. "Dimitte me ut pondus Fusce eu nulla sit consequentia." He turned to Riley, "Say that."

**Chris**: "Wait what is that?"

**Wyatt**: "Under the fine print, I think its Latin."

They all turned to Parker because she had studied different languages.

**Parker**: "Latin okay, let me think, okay Dimitte me ut pondus means let me go that the weight might." She looked on confused, "Fusce eu nulla sit consequentia… no consequence I think."

**Riley**: "Okay, Dimitte me ut pondus Fusce eu nulla…"

**Parker**: "No wait, no matter the consequence, that can't be good."

**Riley**: "Sit consequentia."

**Parker**: Went to stop him but it was too late, Riley disappeared, "Son of a bitch!"

**Hazel**: "What the hell just happened?"

**Parker**: "The complete translation is release me of my burden for I might learn how to control it no matter the consequences. I'm guessing this might…"

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a man who was identical to Riley with only the differences of his longer black hair dark blue eyes and bushy beard. His eyes were wide and he walked away from them, in fear.

**Hank**: "Riley?"

**Man**: "Be gone you monster!"

**Phoebe**: And the other sisters, "Guys, did you find the demon yet?" She turned to see her youngest son's new look, "Riley, what did you do to yourself?"

**Man**: "Mother, how can this be? You're dead."

**Robin**: "Man, I need to take vacations from Roderick more often."

-Next Scene-

Elsewhere…

Riley opened his eyes, though it hurt like hell. His chest hurt too, and his neck had seen better days. Though his eyes were pretty bad because he only saw blurs, he let out a cough went to cover his mouth when he noticed he was tied.

**Riley**: "What the… Ow." His jaw hurt pretty bad.

**Hank**: "Good you're up."

**Riley**: Blinked and now he could see better, a lot better, but what he found, was not something he liked, in front of him was Hank, though he was different, his hair was wild and his eyes were drenched in pain, his mouth was covered by a bread and his hands were bloody, "Tank?"

**Hank**: "Ridiculous."

**A Voice**: "We should just end this now, HE will send someone for him, Hank,"

**Hank**: Nodded his head, and grabbed the athame, he traced Riley's collarbone, "Not yet, B, he needs to feel this."

Riley let out a scream when Hank stabbed into his bone.

**Bianca**: "Henry, enough! Just kill him, we can't stay here much longer."

**Riley**: "Why?"

**Hank**: "WHY? Because your father murdered my mother, because I lost my father to alcohol, because you killed your mom, because you destroyed my family!"

**Damian**: Grabbed the athame before he could stab Riley again, "Hank, come on, man, you know better, you promised not to do this."

**Hank**: "It's just six of us left, six Halliwells, and I promised my wife I'd make it only two. This will bring pain to Cole."

**Damian**: "Don't say his name!"

**Bianca**: "We've all lost people Hank,"

**Hank**: "Time to even the score!"

**Bianca**: "Be sane about this, keeping him alive helps our cause!"

**Hank**: "But death cries for his name."

**Riley**: through pain, "What's happening what's going on, because last time I checked, everything was fine, but then I said a spell."

**Hank**: "Your father killed my family! So you and your brother will pay in blood!"

Suddenly a darklighter arrow passed by his face.

**Ryan**: "Hank, step away from my brother, before I hurt you anymore."

**Hank**: "How about you say that without the crossbow, you gimp?"

**Ryan**: "FUCK YOU!"

Bianca was quick she grabbed Hank's arm and Damian's and shimmered them out.

**Ryan**: tossed the crossbow to the ground and ran over to Riley, "You okay, little brother? Why the hell did he cut your hair?"

**Riley**: "Ryan, you like me? Okay, where the hell am I?"

**Ryan**: "You're at the manor, remember, Dad's prison for the witches. Wyatt's idea, not that Chris liked it, but hey he wanted to make the prison be the park." He untied the ropes, "He's going to be happy to see you."

**Riley**: "Who?"

**Ryan**: "Dad." He helped Riley up and Riley screamed, his knee was badly broken. "Shit stupid ass fucking Henry, don't worry okay I'll get someone to set it you'll be fine."

**Riley**: "Where are we going?"

**Ryan**: "Home." And then he did something that scared the shit out of Riley shimmer. "Sorry, I'd get you to a fixer but dad wanted to see you first."

He helped get Riley into a cave wall. Demons around them all bowed heads all the way to the ground, as if they mattered to them, as if they'd kill them if they looked at them. They walked into a cave that was royally lit; gold everywhere and half naked women were fanning a man who had black hair and deep blue eyes. Again Riley's heart almost stopped when he noticed whom the man was.

**Cole**: Stood up from his throne, "Sons, it's good to have you home. I hope your cousins weren't much trouble?"

**Ryan**: "No, father, they didn't put up much of a fight."

Riley looked around them, and saw that there were demons around them, that they were in the Source room. What freaked him out though was that Wyatt or at least a man who looked like Wyatt was standing next to someone that looked like Chris. Both were draped in black and the only emotions in their eyes and hearts were hate.

**Cole**: "And your mother's ghost."

**Ryan**: An evil smile on his face, "Parker's potion worked father, the Aunts and Uncles are all dead, no longer can the Halliwells speak to the dead."

Riley turned around when he heard a small cry, what he saw made his stomach hurl. There chained to a wall was, Parker, she looked so weak, next to her was his mother, but he knew she was dead.

**Riley**: "No, god where have I gone."

**Cole**: Not having heard him, "It's good to have you home, son."

To be continued…

Dimitte me ut pondus Fusce eu nulla sit consequentia Means Release me of my burden for I might learn how to control it no matter the consequences.

Sorry for the wait! But finals are taking over my life right now, so I tried to get this up fast! Please review!


	13. Chapter 2: The Shadows in Nightfall

**Chapter 2: The Shadows in Nightfall**

Riley flinched as Ryan poured more liquor over his gaping wound, he tried with all his might not to care about the fact that his skin felt like it was burning, and that his empathy was going to kill him. He could sense the good in Ryan and he was mighty confused why his brother, a being of good was in here the Underworld. Ryan chuckled at his brother's face.

**Ryan**: "This is an emotion I've never seen in your face brother. Surely Henry's torture was not that bad, he is merely a whitelighter."

**Riley**: "Let's just say, I've lost a bit of my attitude problem." He sat up even though Ryan wasn't done, "It's okay man, I got it, I can bandage my own wounds, I've done it before."

**Ryan**: Shot his brother a weird look, "When was this?"

**Riley**: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

**Ryan**: "Cole, I do not understand there is something different about you."

**Riley**: "Why are we here in the underworld?"

**Ryan**: "Surely you remember, maybe I should go ask for Wyatt to exam…"

**Riley**: caught his brother's arm, "Ryan, let's just say I remember but I need a reminder as to why Henry dislikes us."

**Ryan**: "Our father killed his mother, which destroyed his father in turn, our father's second also known as Wyatt killed his oldest sister Emma then Chris murdered his wife, we have kidnapped his only brother, turned him against him, his youngest sister has no memory of who she is, but not that it matters she is dead as well. Melinda, Chris and Wyatt's sister fought hard to save them, but died by their hands, when they killed their parents and her twin. Andrew and his family burned at the stake as an example to other witches and Silver god Silver." He looked away though he said all this with a grin Riley saw the pain in his eyes saw the fear and sadness, "She committed suicide because she did not like what we all had become. It almost killed mom, but no our father got the pleasure for himself, so now we have Parker, sweet innocent Paige." He turned away and Riley knew now he was trying to keep it together, pretending that he didn't get sick of all this evil that they were doing, "She has no powers and is a guinea pig for our oldest cousins. She wishes for death everyday yet he keeps her alive, for he knows she could be his downfall. But then again no one is his downfall he's the Source of all evil no I'm sorry of all power."

**Riley**: Not watching his words, "He must be stopped."

**Ryan**: Turned slowly to his only brother, "What did you say?"

**Riley**: He looked up to see the tears in his brother's eyes, "What happened to your wife, Ryan? What happened to your family, Ryan? What happened to my Hazel?"

**Ryan**: Looking away afraid to show his emotions, "They're dead, Cole, you know this."

**Riley**: Afraid to ask but he had to know, tears rimming his eyes, "Did I? Did we kill them?" Ryan looked away now, almost shamed, "Victor, answer the god damn question."

**Ryan**: He didn't understand it but he could feel emotions from Riley, he could see the pain and the sadness in his eyes, never, not since their father had turned had there been emotions in his brother's eyes or at least none Ryan could ever read, "You ripped out Hazel's heart brother."

**Riley**: He looked away shamed for all this pain, "How many Halliwell witches are left?"

**Ryan**: "Good or evil?"

**Riley**: "Both."

**Ryan**: "Henry is the only one good, well there was Paige but her mind no longer is whole, and she is too scared to even remember the words fight, will, and hope."

**Riley**: Now came the important question, "Did you kill your wife?"

**Ryan**: Looked away, he took a jump, "No, our father did."

**Riley**: "You're not going to believe me at first but I'm from a different reality, where none of this has ever happened. Mom's alive and Dad, well Dad isn't named Cole, he's named Coop. He's a cupid…"

**Ryan**: "I know who he is…"

**Riley**: "Ryan, I'm not from here but I will help you stop Cole."

**Ryan**: "Cole…"

**Riley**: "Call me Riley."

**Ryan**: "Riley, then, where is my brother?"

**Riley**: "Maybe he's in my world."

**Ryan**: "Then you must pray now that he does not murder your loved ones like he has murdered mine."

Riley looked away now clearly worried.

-Next Scene-

Cole Jr. stood around lost in thought they had explained to him that things were different here. The person he thought of as his father was not there and his siblings were not fully related to him. He watched as each person in the attic moved around lost in thought. He watched how each person did different actions Wyatt stood close to his brother discussing something most likely him and the older kids around them, while the younger kids were closer to Parker who was glaring at the book. It amazed him how strong willed this version of his sister was, he smiled at the fact that she had darkness around her and he couldn't help but see some of himself in her. Shame she was good.

**Ryan**: Studied his face, "Can I ask you something?" Cole Jr. turned to face him, "Are you good or evil?"

**Cole Jr**: Now was his chance, "Neither, I don't have powers, I was stripped of them."

**Parker**: Not trusting him one bit, "Why?"

**Cole Jr**: "My mother never told me, but then again evil never does explain."

**Silver**: Clearly shocked, "Your mother was evil."

**Cole Jr**: With a hint of pride, though he masked it with hate, "Queen of the Underworld."

**Pacey**: "Your father?"

**Cole Jr**: "Fought years for her to be on our side."

**Parker**: "Whose side is that now?"

**Wyatt**: "Parker!"

**Parker**: "What? There is no reason for me to believe one thing that comes out of his mouth."

**Ryan**: "Hypocritical don't you think, Parker?"

**Parker**: "Hypocritical? Our brother comes is nothing but good and yet you look at him as if he's a monster."

**Ryan**: "He has evil powers, this one doesn't."

**Parker**: "You know what do whatever the hell you want, Ryan, I don't give a damn anymore."

**Silver**: "Parker!"

**Parker**: She cracked her neck, "I need some air."

**Cole Jr**: "I really am on your side, Paige."

**Parker**: "Yeah, we'll see."

She walked away from him.

**Ryan**: "Sorry about her, she is out of control lately."

**Cole Jr**: "I saw, she has the same glow around her that my mother did. Beware it could lead her to evil."

Pacey rolled his eyes and walked away from them.

**Nix**: "We'll do that." Clearly not trusting him either, she damn well knew that when Parker felt something was off it meant something was off! She trusted Parker's intuition; it had kept them all alive before no reason to doubt it now or ever.

**Wyatt**: "Do we all agree right now that the vamps can wait for a second? We have to set things right?"

**Ryan**: "Right." He turned to Cole Jr. who smiled at him, "Your mother was evil who else was evil?"

**Cole Jr**: He smirked at this question, now he could really start to have some fun, "Uncle Henry, Henry Jr., Bianca, and Damian. Our father had found a way to convert Parker to our side. Though mostly everyone is gone, Henry Jr. murdered his wife, my Hazel, and your family as well as his siblings, though what he did to Peirce, god, I'd say it was worse than what he did to Phoebe, but at least Peirce still lives, while Phoebe was not so lucky."

**Hank**: Looked horrified, "Excuse me." He orbed out.

Emily didn't say anything she teleported after him.

**Cole Jr**: "Sorry I did not mean to offend anyone."

**Wyatt**: "He uh, just had to go. He's not evil here, so you don't have to worry about that."

**Cole Jr**: "Then which cousin is? I've traveled to many realities and always there's one evil Halliwell, there has to be, one evil outweighs all the good."

**Robin**: Looked deep into his eyes, "Excuse me."

**Cole Jr**: "Did I say something?"

**Mel**: Watched as her sister left the room, "Kinda."

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: walked down the stairs and looked at a picture that once had Riley in it. She ran her hand through her hair. "Don't worry we'll get him back, Val."

**Valentine**: Her face came out in the photo's reflection, "That man in the attic…"

**Parker**: "Don't trust him? Yeah, neither do I."

**Valentine**: "He is nothing like my brother," She paused, "Our brother."

**Parker**: smiling her eyes lighting up, "Thank you."

**Valentine**: Raising her right eye brow, "For what?"

**Parker**: "Being willing to share him."

**Valentine**: "I'm going to have to learn, right, if you're gonna go through with what you have planned?"

Parker chuckled.

**Pacey**: "Park, you okay?"

**Parker**: She turned to her cousin, "I don't trust him."

**Pacey**: "Who? Cole Jr.?"

**Parker**: She put it simply, "My mother couldn't be evil."

**Pacey**: He reclined on the stairway, "Well, she was once, Park…"

**Parker**: "But could your mother be evil in any other reality? Could she destroy you? Hurt you? Bind your powers? Because she feared you'd end her rule?" He said nothing, "Tell me you don't really believe his bullshit."

**Pacey**: He stood up and wet his lips, "I don't Park, Riley disappearing come on that wasn't just luck, nor was it luck that at the same second Cole Jr. found that spell."

**Parker**: "Thank you finally someone speaks sane!"

**Pacey**: Laughs, "What are you going to do?"

**Parker**: "We have to deal with the vamps,"

**Tommy**: Walking down the steps, "Wyatt wants to deal with Cole Jr. first."

**Ricky**: Next to him was his sister, "Not that any of them really knows how to deal with Vamps, Aine included."

**Aine**: She shot her brother a look, "Shut up, Ric, or I will cause you a lot of pain."

**Parker**: "Well, we all know that's not sane."

**Tommy**: "What are you doing, Paige?"

**Parker**: "Do you mind playing a little game for me?"

**Pacey**: Groaned, "Oh, I don't like this idea."

**Aine**: Saw the wheels in the younger girl's head turning, "What do you have in mind, Paige?"

**Parker**: "Here's the plan, Pacey and Aine you're going to go to the attic see what you can get out of Cole, try to be sneaky." Pacey rolled his eyes while Aine pushed him up to the attic, "Now, lunatic duo."

**Ricky**: Nodding his head and grinning, "Nice."

**Tommy**: Shook his head, "Yea, it's better than what uh Bianca and Linn call us,"

**Ricky**: Repeating it humorlessly, "Drunken Buffoons."

**Parker**: "Anyway, and I can't believe I'm going to say this but it looks like I don't have any other help so we're going Vamp Hunting."

**Tommy**: "Really a three way split?"

**Ricky**: "Make it two I don't want to get anywhere close to Eli right now."

**Tommy**: "Why's that?"

**Ricky**: "Let's just say, he said something not important."

**Tommy**: "But it sounds important."

**Ricky**: "You're acting like a girl right now, Tom."

**Tommy**: "Why must you say hurtful things, Ric?"

**Parker**: Rubbed her temple, "Yup, not going to regret this at all."

She hearted out and they shimmered after her.

-Next Scene-

Cole Jr's reality…

**Henry Jr**: Cracked his neck and looked on bored as the mortal began talking. Bianca rubbed his arm, making him turn to face her. "What?"

**Bianca**: "Don't go to sleep."

**Henry Jr**: "I wasn't going to, it's just he's boring." He sighed, "Why must he go on and on about the same thing?"

**Damian**: Walked into the room, "Sorry to interrupt this meeting, but I need Mr. Halliwell now."

**Henry Jr**: "James, I'm sorry, but it seems I must cut the meeting short."

**James**: "Another time then, Henry?"

**Henry Jr**: "Yes." He walked out of the room with both Damian and Bianca behind him. "Please tell me it's demons I want to go on a demon killing spree," He chuckled, "God remember when we all would do that? When it was all of us, happy together?" He paused and a hint of pain entered his eyes, "I hate being the only one left. The only one that still remembers the good, that still fights for our mother's honor…"

**Bianca**: Stopped him from walking, "Hey, we'll get you through this, Henry."

**Henry Jr**: "If it weren't for you, Damian, and Luke I'd have given into him years ago."

**Bianca**: "You can't think like that, Luke wouldn't want to know that his favorite uncle was thinking bad thoughts."

**Henry Jr**: "Luke, god, I'll protect that boy with my life, B you know that."

**Bianca**: "You did take him in with open arms."

**Henry Jr**: "He's like the son I never had the chance to have." He smiled a kind gentle smile, "Keep faith right? We'll beat that bastard I promise you, we'll save Wyatt, change Chris back, remind them of the good side."

**Bianca**: "And if we can't Henry?"

**Henry Jr**: Looked down, "Then we kill them, for Luke's sake."

**Damian**: Had been standing while they had their moment he cleared his throat and both of them turned to face him, "Guys, I hate to cut a faith keeping speech short, but we have company of the undercover type and believe me you'll never believe what he's pushing now."

Henry Jr. and Bianca both looked at him confused, but followed him quietly, once they entered a room that was dimly lit, Damian clicked on the light and the next thing Riley knew he was being held against the wall by Henry Jr who was stabbing him in the shoulder with an athame.

**Henry Jr**: Spiting on Riley, "What is the meaning of this, Ryan?"

**Ryan**: "H, put Riley down and let me explain."

**Bianca**: Anger in her eyes she couldn't believe Ryan was stupid enough to bring him here, "No, Ryan, you explain first."

**Ryan**: Knowing why they were all suddenly yelling at him, "He's not from here."

**Henry Jr**: There was rage in his eyes, that Riley understood but was pretty scared of, "Well, don't worry I'll send him back to hell shortly!" Raising the athame to slit Riley's throat.

**Ryan**: Held his arm from harming Riley, "No, H, he's not from this reality he comes from a reality where things are different, our family is safe and Cole is dead."

**Henry Jr**: He sent Riley a hard glare, "Prove it."

**Riley**: "Hard to do that when you're holding me." Henry Jr. let him go, "Thanks," He looked at Ryan who gave him a nod, "Ryan told me that your Cole Jr, doesn't have powers can't have powers because of his mother, I on the other hand have powers. My mother never bound them, no reason to I'm good." He went to show them, when Damian sent him a hard look, he gulped, "Please just let me prove to you I'm not him."

**Henry Jr**: "Damian, don't kill him, if he's lying…"

**Riley**: Cutting him off, "Then you can kill me for what Cole Jr. did to Hazel."

Damian's face turned pained he had failed to save his sister.

**Riley**: formed a green fireball and then levitated off the ground, he put out the fire and landed back on the floor, he turned to Henry Jr, "I have more but I thought it better just to show you two."

**Henry Jr**: "You have powers, but how do we know if you truly are good?"

**Riley**: Trying to think, "The book,"

**Damian**: "So this is about the book you want the book!"

**Riley**: Raising his hands up in a defensive manner, he didn't need empathy to see the older man's rage, "No…"

**Henry Jr**: "We don't have the book anymore, it burnt in a fire, Cole and every other demon thinks we do, but we don't."

**Riley**: "Fine, no book." He pulled out his wallet and produced a picture, "Then maybe this will prove my innocence."

**Henry Jr**: Took the picture, it was of Riley with his family, before Ryan had murdered them, in the picture was Coop and Phoebe holding hands, in the middle of them were Ryan who had his hair combed, Riley who had messy hair and a huge smile, and then both Valentine and Silver. Silver was wearing a red dress while Valentine had on a black one, though she didn't look too happy. "Coop."

**Riley**: "You know him too?"

**Henry Jr**: "Yes, he's a family friend."

**Riley**: "He's my father, see in my world, they sent him to help my mother, find her soul mate but what they both didn't know was that they sent him not to help her find her soul mate but rather be her soul mate."

**Henry Jr**: "The story is different here, he came, but helped her realize that she'd love no one like she loved Cole, so she found a way to bring him back, and for a while they were happy until Cole…"

**Ryan**: "Wanted power, he hated being mortal just sitting out on the side lines, so he found a way to get to the underworld and speak to a Seer…"

**Riley**: Laughed, "That fucking Seer, it's always him, he's always fucking with us…"

**Henry Jr**: "You have a Seer in your world too?"

**Riley**: "Yeah I have one too." His eyes turned to Ryan.

**Damian**: "You believe him, Henry?"

Henry Jr. turned to look at Damian he could see the anger and the pain as could Riley, hell he could feel it, so he took another photo out of his pocket. Handed it to Damian now, he looked down and found it to be a picture of Hazel and Riley both smiling, Riley was wearing a simple black and white suit with a bow tie hair spiked up, while Hazel was dressed in an elegant blue dress.

**Riley**: "That's before your wedding." Damian looked at him now, seeing the emotion in his eyes, "I love your sister dearly, not just because she looks at me as if I was a man and not the possible monster that I could be, but because she knows how to make me feel…" He paused, "Everything, she can make me feel loved, honored, and frightened all at once. Loved because she loves me, honored because she sees me in a different light than anyone has ever seen me in, frightened for I never wish to break her heart. I would rather die a million deaths than ever harm Hazel."

**Damian**: "Damn it, now I trust you."

Henry Jr. laughed as did Ryan.

**Bianca**: "Look, you can show pictures to Henry and Damian and change their minds, but I will only trust you if _he_ does."

**Riley**: "_He_?"

**Ryan**: "You're willing to put your son in harm's way?"

**Bianca**: "Oh, I'll kill him if he harms my son. Rip his skin off his bones and then some."

**Riley**: "Who is her son?"

Suddenly in orbed a boy who had dark brown hair with light blue eyes, he looked to be around four years old; he walked over to Bianca.

**Boy**: "Mommy, I finished my book."

**Bianca**: Picked him up, "I'm happy to hear that, Luke, can you do me a favor?" He smiled to his mother and nodded he'd do anything for her, "Can you tell me if he's a good man or a bad man?" Nodding her head to Riley.

**Luke**: Turned to face him, and took in the air around him, he blinked and smiled then he opened his mouth but sounded wiser than anyone his age normally would, "You're an Empath like me, and a demon, but also a cupid. You're nice, and you love Uncle H very much, and you care a lot for Uncle Ry, and for mommy, but you're confused too. Why are you confused?"

**Riley**: "It's just, you're Wyatt's son, in my world, you passed away, in my world your death brought your dad and mom so much pain."

**Luke**: "But in this world, he brings us pain. And I didn't die, he did in a way, he joined evil so in my mommy's heart he's dead. But I know she still loves him," He blinked again and turned to his mother smiling a knowing smile. "He's good, mommy, can I go read more books?"

**Bianca**: "Yes you can, little guy."

Luke orbed off.

**Ryan**: "What did he tell you?"

**Riley**: "You didn't hear him?"

**Henry Jr**: "All we heard was that you were good. Luke has amazing powers, he can talk to someone and make everyone else hear nothing. It's not telepathy but rather something else. We still don't have a word for it yet."

**Riley**: "Why don't you just chalk it up to him being Twice Blessed?"

**Bianca**: "What is Twice Blessed?"

**Riley**: Chuckled, "Really? Wyatt, he's powerful in my world, magic literally stopped for him to be born, he's a moron mind you, sweet hearted, trusting of everyone, but he's got Chris and Hank they try and make sure he doesn't trust the wrong people."

**Damian**: "Alright, let's get down to business, how are you going to help us get rid of Cole?"

**Riley**: smiled and said one simple name, "Paige."

-Next Scene-

Henry Samuel Mitchell Matthews Halliwell looked down at his fingers, he tapped them on his mouth as the fear gripped him tightly by the throat he had never feared anything until then. He'd stand up to someone twice his age when he was a kid, box with the top contenders if asked, beat up anyone that ever messed with anyone he loved. Dance on the dance floor at prom even though he was accused of having two left feet sometimes. He'd even stand up on a stage sing his soul out if he really had to. But facing his siblings, right now terrified him. He was standing in his little brother's room watching him sleep. Wondering if he'd ever break his promise to the little guy.

_Memory…_

_He blinked as he thought back to the kid's first night at the manor; his parents both had work the next day so they were too tired to deal with Peirce but not him he took the job on with a smile. He always loved being a big brother. Before he had his twin sisters he envied Damian and Wyatt. They got to protect someone with all their hearts, all he had was himself to protect or play with. So when he was given two small little annoying sisters, he was overjoyed so it wasn't much of a shock when he offered to help with Peirce._

_**Hank**__: Smiled down at the little guy in his crib, "Hey, Mitch, what's keeping you up?" The baby only smiled up at him, so Hank scooped him up in his arms, "You know I slept in this crib too, back when I was your size," He smiled, "Come to think of it, mom's a pack-rat," He laughed because he got Peirce to laugh, "Don't tell her I said that though, she still likes to ground me for some reason." He shifted the little guy to his other arm, "You know, you're my first brother, don't get me wrong I love Chris Wy, and Pace, and even Ryan when he's not annoying, but they're just cousins, you know, not brothers. Though granted yes we'll protect each other as if we were brothers, but it's not the same." He tickled him, "Don't tell Wy and Chris but I was always a little jealous, I got girls as siblings and I would never trade Nix or Emma, but I always wanted a brother." Pierce yawned a little, "Yeah, I guess I am a boring old fool," He smiled and placed him down in the crib, "Mitch, I promise you though, I will protect you and love you and trade blows with you if you need me to or kick any asshole's ass who steals a girl you like. I'm your big brother, your role model if you'll take me." Peirce merely smiled as he shut his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes Hank you can lead me anywhere and I will follow!"_

_End…_

**Emily**: Put her arms around his neck, "There you are."

**Hank**: "Emily."

**Emily**: "Just say it."

**Hank**: "Say what?"

**Emily**: "Don't pretend you weren't affected by what Cole Jr. said." He sighed, so she went on, "Losing a sibling, a younger sibling at that, it hurts."

**Hank**: "But I didn't lose one, Em, I killed them."

**Emily**: "Correction, Henry, you did not."

**Hank**: "But Cole said…"

**Emily**: "In Cole's reality things are different, but here they are simple, you are not a monster. You are a kind hearted, joke making, beer drinking goofball who would die and kill for his siblings. You're so kind hearted you've even made me want children someday."

**Hank**: "You don't even like kids."

**Emily**: "No, but I will love ours."

**Hank**: "Em."

**Emily**: "Henry, I love you, what do you need me to say to make you see that you aren't a monster."

**Hank**: "Help me see that I would never break a promise to my siblings."

**Emily**: She placed her lips on his head, "Alright, but Nix is going to kill me if she finds out I told you this." He turned his head to see her eyes, "Before Nix and Lex broke up the first time they had a pregnancy scare."

**Hank**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "Em, this is not helping, I'm pissed that this is the first I've heard of this."

**Emily**: "Henry, let me finish." He shut his mouth, "They took the test and waited. While they waited they talked about what if it was positive what would they do, of course they'd keep it. But somehow they got around to names, girls were a combination of Aunt Paige and Aunt Eva names, then they got to boy names. And Nix said Hank." Hank's eyes lit up, "She told Lex, and if you tell her I told you she's going to kill me and then I will haunt your ass. Anyway she said that if they had a boy they had to honor you."

**Hank**: "But why?"

**Emily**: "You're her hero, Henry, when things would get rough she didn't run to your parents she ran to you, when she decided to stop dating Mika'El she told you and only you, because you've always been in her corner, even when everyone thought she'd join evil, even when she was hung over and yelling at everyone, even when she was being a bitch, you were there for her. You showed her love when she didn't think she deserved any. Lex agreed, you're his best friend he wants to honor you in the same way. That's why they choose Hank and not Henry, because you aren't Henry you're Hank, easy going, loving, honor bound and the best man in her and my eyes." She smiled because he was the definition of a great brother of a great person, "Though once the stick turned negative they were both relieved, but the promise still stuck. If they have a boy they are going to name it Hank Isaiah Halliwell. Hank for you and Isaiah for Lex's grandfather. Also Nix has been known to say that if she has a boy she hopes that he would turn out to be half the man you are."

**Hank**: He stood up and grabbed Emily in a deep kiss, "Em, thank you, and babe you're right, I'd never harm my siblings."

**Emily**: She touched his cheek, "You love them too much, Henry, it's the thing that attracted me to you, and you're so caring and giving that I always knew you'll be a perfect father someday."

**Hank**: "Just like you'll be the best mom ever!"

**Emily**: "As long as you promise to never let me fail them, like I failed Jules."

**Hank**: "Emily, I promise someday it won't hurt as much to think about her, and promise that we will never fail our children."

**Emily**: Smiled, "Yup, you're going to be a great father someday."

-Next Scene-

Jay flipped through another book, though half of him found it pointless, he sighed as he turned his attention to Frankie who was throwing popcorn up in the air and trying to catch it. Jay then shifted his view to look at Reese who was reading and Gabby was writing things down for him.

**Jay**: Sighed, "This is pointless. We're not finding anything."

**Frankie**: Popcorn in his mouth, "Not looking hard enough." He threw popcorn in the air and went to catch it but jumped out of the way when it caught on fire. He picked himself up off the floor and glared at his best friend, "Damn it, Jackson!"

**Gabby**: Shook her head at his childish behavior, "Johnny, knock it off!"

**Jay**: Chuckled as his best friend patted down the chair putting out the popcorn flame ball, "What? He wasn't doing anything useful I chose to show him that."

**Frank**: "Fuck you, Jonathan! I was going for a new record!"

**Jay**: To only Frankie, "Why do you think I did it? You're trying to beat my score!"

**Frankie**: Sending his best friend a dry look, "Mature, Jay, really fucking mature!"

**Reese**: Shaking his head at their behavior, "Sometimes I forget you're the oldest one here Frank, then Jay does something stupid and I get reminded why you're the leader."

**Jay**: "Fuck you, Underwood!"

**Frankie**: "We playing the age game, Anthony? Because last time I checked you're second oldest here."

**Reese**: "Don't call me that, Franco, and no I found something that I thought you'd all be interested in."

**Gabby**: Turned to him, "What did you find?"

**Reese**: "You know how Jay found the prophecy," They nodded their heads, "We'll you didn't find all of it."

**Jay**: Now seriousness took over his facial features, "What do you mean?"

**Reese**: "Last night I got a vision, I didn't understand it all, but now I do, we were in here looking for clues on how to save Robin, but we stumbled on the rest of the prophecy." He held it now in his hands. "And I found it."

**Everyone**: "Well read it."

Reese licked his lips, knowing this was going to change things greatly.

-Next Scene-

Phoebe was looking at some photo, Coop turned to look down and he couldn't help but shake his head at the picture she had in her hands.

**Coop**: "Phoebe, we'll get him back."

**Phoebe**: turned away from the picture of her youngest son, it was of him and Valentine, she had found it in Valentine's things, both of them we're a lot younger, and Riley looked genuinely happy while Valentine looked as if she was just trying to pretend things were fine. "We owe it to him,"

**Piper**: "He's not him you know?"

**Phoebe**: "I only talked to Coop Jr. once, and I swear to god, Piper, Riley is so much like him."

**Prue**: "Well, you never know."

Suddenly in walked Robin who was holding Miles in her arms, she looked to be struggling with something but at the same time at peace with things.

**Leo**: "Hey, Robin, why aren't you with the others?"

**Robin**: "Trying to help Cole Jr? Maybe because I'm not part of the good members in this family,"

**Andy**: "Ay, but you do admit to being part of this family?"

**Robin**: Scratching Mile's behind his ear, "I never said that."

**Piper**: Trying to change the topic she knew that things weren't going to be as easy as it was with Mel, Robin had known about being a Halliwell, Robin had thought they forgot about her, they had to work a different way with her than they did with Mel and she knew that, "He misses you."

**Robin**: She looked up to her mother, knowing what she was doing, "It's safer for him here." She paused, "But I miss him too." She shook her head, "It's confusing sometimes because before I met his human form I would take his company for granted, and now that I know his human form, it's the one thing that I miss the most."

**Leo**: "You'll have it again."

**Robin**: Her voice a bit harsh, she didn't like Leo that much, "Will I?"

**Phoebe**: Sensing her feelings, "What's wrong?"

**Robin**: "Something Cole Jr. said…" She went on seeing they wanted to know more, "Every reality there is one evil Halliwell, if I go good, then someone else turns bad."

**Paige**: "You don't know that, maybe we can all be good."

**Phoebe**: "Do you trust him?"

**Robin**: Snorted, "Does it matter?"

**Phoebe**: "I've learned that knowing how everyone feels matters, because of your dark powers, I have no idea what you feel, and I know that Prue can't read your mind because of the Source powers as well."

**Robin**: Nodding her head, "I trust Riley, he knows that he has evil powers but he doesn't know that he won't or can't turn evil, he thinks he can which makes him more human because he works double the amount to stay good, but this Cole Jr, he said you were evil, said you bound his powers so he no longer has them. But I don't trust him, because with all his evil powers, Riley still knows that being powerless is a better option if things came down to it. His powers over family? In a heartbeat, he'd choose family, always would. And this Cole Jr all he's ever known is powerlessness?" Her eyes went to Leo, "And betrayal from his family, doesn't that sound like powers would be the smarter option?" She looked down at Miles, "I'd bind my powers if I could save Miles, and I'm evil. But it is because of my evil powers that I know I would want that life rather than the one I was handed."

**Piper**: "It won't end up like that, the younger kids will save you and you'll find a way to change him back."

**Robin**: "Maybe he'll be better off. I can't find a way to save him, change him back to his human form. Maybe because it's my death that would end his curse."

**Leo**: Shook his head, "How do you explain Patty or Declan? If you were dead how would they exist?"

**Robin**: "Maybe I die, maybe I come back from the wasteland, maybe I don't, maybe it's a mistake having met them, maybe I'm not going to have a family, but be utterly alone."

**Leo**: "That's not an option, Robin."

**Robin**: "I just said maybe, maybe there is a way to save him and me, but if it came down to it, if I had to choose to save him and Van in exchange for my life, like Riley I'd do it in a heartbeat." She shook her head, "I may be evil by the Elders standards but I'm still somewhat human."

**Piper**: Standing up to face her youngest daughter, "It won't come to that, honey, you will find a way to save him and you. He is your Leo or Vincent. You're meant to be I know that."

**Robin**: Laughs, "Yup, Mel really is your daughter, she said the same thing."

-Next Scene-

Parker walked into O-Neg a well-known blood bar down in the catacombs of the Underworld. She was dressed in an elegant black dress, that showed off her legs wonderfully but she mostly wore it to show off her neckline. Next to her were Ricky and Tommy. Ricky had his hair parted in the middle, dressed in a gray collar shirt and jeans, Tommy had his hair gelled down and was draped in black and cologne.

**Tommy**: "What's the plan?"

**Parker**: "Find the Queen get them all in one kill, then leave and try to get Cole Jr back to whatever hell hole he came from."

**Ricky**: "Sounds about right."

**Tommy**: "I'd feel a tad bit safer if someone who's done this before was with us."

**Parker**: "Well, Ricky, Nix is busy right now dealing with shit."

**Tommy**: "Have no fear of a man with a weapon but rather a woman on a mission."

**Ricky**: "Really a vamp? I thought she just killed them for kicks."

**Tommy**: "That and one of them dumped her, and no one dumps a Halliwell."

**Parker**: Slightly smiling, "Not a sane person, no,"

**Ricky**: Almost weird out, he began listing them on his hand, "So a dark lighter, a gypsy and now a Vamp. What won't Nix date?"

**Parker**: "Mortal."

They both chuckled as they walked away from her going in opposite directions of the bar. While she merely made her way to the bar.

**Parker**: She smiled at the bartender who was sending her a look of a tad of annoyance and fear, "Awe, come on, Jimmy, don't be like that." The demonic bartender ran a hand through his hair, "Just tell me what I want to know and no one get hurts!"

**Jimmy**: "Last time you said that I almost got a free trip to the wasteland!"

**Parker**: "I was in a mood sorry about that."

**Jimmy**: He placed a bottle in front of her, "Don't know anything, don't want to know anything, just want to live."

**Parker**: "That's great but I hadn't asked you anything so how do you know if you already know it?"

**Jimmy**: "Whatever it is I know that I don't want to know it."

**Parker**: "Where's the Vamp Queen."

**Jimmy**: "Why do you Halliwells always want to either kill or do harm?"

**Parker**: "Our job."

**Jimmy**: "She's over there, but be careful she is tricky she likes to…" He stopped talking as he saw Parker got up to leave. "Blood-connect,"

**Parker**: Walked over to where a woman who was vaguely beautiful in an evil sense she was sitting down next to a round table where a young vampire was dancing nearly nude, she had others standing around her, feeding her, "I'd kill to have pets doing that too." The woman turned to face her and smiled slightly. She knew her well. So did her bodyguards and they went to attack Parker but she stopped them with a hand motion. "I'm guessing you know me then?"

**Vamp Queen**: "Parker Halliwell." She motioned for Parker to sit so she did, "Are you here for me to turn you… into one of us?"

**Parker**: "That didn't work out so well for the Queen last time she turned my Aunt, what gives you the idea it won't work out the same way it did for her?"

**Vamp Queen**: "Last I checked there was no Cole."

**Parker**: "But there is a Source."

**Vamp Queen**: "Is that what you came for a union to kill the Source?" She looked like she liked that idea.

**Parker**: "No, the Source can do whatever the hell she wants." She sat up now, "I'm here because some vamps tried to kill my siblings last night."

**Vamp Queen**: "Ay yes I've heard, vampires working with demons. Disgusting if you ask me?"

**Parker**: "So I'm guessing it's none of your children?"

**Vamp Queen**: "On my blood oath I swear to you, child, I nor my children work for demons, disgusting creatures."

**Parker**: Pointing to Jimmy, "Yet your bartender is a demon."

**Vamp Queen**: "I didn't say we wouldn't have them work for us. I said we wouldn't work for them."

**Parker**: Noticed how she put it, "Do you work with them?"

**Vamp Queen**: "No, but I know of another clan that does, this other queen was once part of my coven but she was thrown out, for reasons that should not be named."

**Parker**: "Sucked on one of your personal pets?"

**Vamp Queen**: "Child, watch your tongue."

**Parker**: "Just tell me where I can find her."

**Vamp Queen**: "She works in the lower-lower catacombs." She looked Parker straight in her eyes, "A dangerous place for someone like you."

**Parker**: Standing up, "Don't worry I can hold my own."

**Vamp Queen**: Held her hand up, "Child, wait," Parker didn't move, "May I?" She motioned for Parker to sit again, "There is something that I wish to ask you."

**Parker**: "I don't work with evil so I hope that's not of the question."

**Vamp Queen**: "No not that child, if I have any illusions of us becoming more than this transaction you'd be converted by now." Parker shook her head, "No I wished to ask, how Valentine is doing?"

**Parker**: Her eyes widen, "What are you talking about?"

**Vamp Queen**: "Me and Valentine we go back a long way, and I know she's inside you."

**Parker**: "You're crazy."

**Vamp Queen**: "There are things us Queens can see, I have powers no other vampire has, I can see the future, through blood contact, and I have had contact with Valentine, she's come to me for help in the past. Though I have not had blood contact with you, but rather because you two should be anyway the same person, I can see some of you. She was strong, a fighter and she could be bitter. But you are not like her, and she knows this, does not fear it completely but, child, I must ask you what will happen when you let her free?"

**Parker**: "Then we both will be free to live our lives the way we were meant to."

**Vamp Queen**: "Aren't you afraid that because you two are so different the world might end?"

**Parker**: Stood up, "We may be different but it's not like one of us is evil." She walked away from the Vamp Queen.

**Vamp Queen**: "Oh, child, do you really know nothing?"

-Next Scene-

**Riley**: walked into the Underworld with Ryan by his side, they were a few caves away from their intended area. "Tell me about it?"

**Ryan**: Stopped and turned to his brother's counterpart, "What?"

**Riley**: "This life, I could have had it."

**Ryan**: "But your father is Coop, not Cole."

**Riley**: "Biologically my father is Cole. My dad, the man that took me into his arms was Coop. Before when I came from a reality that was hell yet peace at the same time, so many times," He paused and bit his lip, "I wished to know my father, and now I do known him a little, but we never bonded completely, it was mostly about learning how to control my powers. He would not let me come until he knew I was ready, to protect my family, my mother."

**Ryan**: "So much pressure on your shoulders?"

**Riley**: "I've learned to manage." He paused, "What was he like as a father?"

**Ryan**: "There were times when I felt complete, where he made the world shine, where I never knew what pain and sadness were like." He looked around, "And now, god now, things are different things are so messed up. My wife was pregnant with my first child when he killed her. He didn't grant her a last word just ripped her heart out of her chest."

**Riley**: looked down that reminded him of what Ryan had done to Dara. "I'm sorry."

**Ryan**: "I've learned to manage. And you, what was she like as a mother? I lost her so many years ago I don't remember her as well as him."

**Riley**: "I suppose she was the best, when I was younger my mom, showed me how to control my powers not be afraid of them. But…" He paused, "There are times were I am afraid of them." Shaking his head he went on, "I wish I could talk to you like this."

**Ryan**: "And I as well." He shook his head, "I adore my brother, but I fear for him."

**Riley**: "And I adore my brother, he just doesn't trust me because I'm a demon."

**Ryan**: "I guess that's where our families differ, we both are the same, though Cole Jr. has no powers, our mother made it so, but sometimes even without his powers I can only see darkness around him." He looked ahead of them, "But maybe with us getting rid of Cole my brother will shine through again."

**Riley**: "For your sake I hope he does."

**Ryan**: "Your Ryan will come around, if my brother can then so can yours."

Riley nodded his head, hoping he was right.

**A Voice**: "Cousins what brings you to my cave?"

**Another Voice**: "Our cave."

Riley looked up to see Wyatt standing there with Chris both were pretty evil looking.

**Ryan**: Started the talking, "We came for a chat with Paige."

**Wyatt**: "Why do you wish to speak with a mouth less mute?"

**Riley**: Trying to keep his emotions in check, "You took her mouth away?"

**Chris**: As if they did this all of the time, "Removed it with a spell."

**Wyatt**: "Uncle Cole will be proud no?"

**Chris**: "He better, now he can torture his victims in peace."

**Wyatt**: He turned to his brother, "Or do you think he likes to hear them scream?"

**Chris**: A smirked filled his face, "Should we give her more mouths then?"

**Ryan**: "How about you give the witch back her mouth, we're trying to get her to speak to us."

**Wyatt**: "Speak she has declared herself a mute until the day of our very deaths, does that sound like she will speak to us?"

**Riley**: Trying to remember how to be evil, "You do not torture her correctly."

**Wyatt**: "It's been years and you still think you can do better than us, cousin?"

**Riley**: "I know it."

**Chris**: "Come, Wyatt, let's leave the two boys here with the dog, we'll go deal with the wenches."

Wyatt laughed his husky laugh and walked away with Chris. But not before snapping to give Paige back her mouth.

**Ryan**: turned to face his only living sister, "Paige, we must speak." Her eyes went to Riley. "He's on our side."

**Paige**: Shocking Riley, "You converted our brother?"

**Ryan**: He turned to Riley smiling, "Not quite."

**Riley**: "You can talk?"

**Paige**: "I've been tortured, not striped of my words, though those two morons did just take my mouth." She spit on the ground, "Disgusting potion."

**Ryan**: "I'll tell them to make it taste sweeter for you later."

**Paige**: "There will be no later, we must get rid of him now, he has a plan in the works to kill Henry so unless you wish to be the last Halliwell left that is good, I'd advise you to destroy him before he destroys our cousin."

**Riley**: "Aren't you good too?"

**Paige**: "Who are you really then? If not our brother,"

**Ryan**: "He's from another reality, but he's good. Luke trusts him."

**Paige**: "Then it's nice to meet you—,"

**Riley**: "Riley Halliwell."

**Paige**: "Well, Riley Halliwell, everyone that is good knows the only good Halliwells are Ryan and Henry, I am not among them."

**Riley**: "I understand that but why?"

**Paige**: Fire flared up in her eyes, "My powers, is all I have to say." She turned to her brother, "Now get me down from here and let's go meet with Henry we have a father to kill."

**Ryan**: Smiled, "Yes ma'am."

-Next Scene-

Pacey shook his head as he saw Ryan and Cole Jr. laughing at each other. His cousin sucked at choosing whom he trusted. His eyes widened when in teleported Future Grace she ignored the others and walked over to him.

**Future Grace**: "Andrew, we have a problem!"

**Ryan**: Took his eyes away from Cole Jr. "Grace?"

**Future Grace**: "Not quite, Ryan, just happen to be from the future," she turned to Pacey, "We need to talk now!" She pulled him out of the room by his collar.

**Aine**: Turned toward Cole Jr, "So, Cole, you said you were among the only good living Halliwells." He nodded his head, "What else is different?"

**Cole Jr**: "How would I know? I'm not sure what's going on around here."

**Aine**: "You looked at her…" He sent her a confused look, "At Grace… you looked at her."

**Cole Jr**: "Well she was the wife of my brother."

**Aine**: "Yes, we all can assume she is not, hence a difference."

**Cole Jr**: "You can't know that for sure."

**Nix**: "You said was…"

**Cole Jr**: "Well, yes I suppose I did now didn't I?"

**Mel**: "You never mentioned why your mom took your powers."

**Cole Jr**: "No, but I said I didn't know why, she was evil remember."

**Ryan**: "What's up with the third degree, you guys never gave Riley this much trouble."

**Robin**: "Riley is your brother this person isn't."

**Ryan**: "I'm sorry who are you again and why does your opinion matter?"

**Robin**: She laughed, "You, you're the first witch cupid, the one that is supposed to the kindness person around," Her powers flared in her eyes, "Well I'm the Source of all evil." She turned to Cole Jr, "I know what you are, if he doesn't care to listen that's his problem, but why are you really here? And be honest this wasn't a mistake."

**Cole Jr**: "I suppose it wasn't." He licked his lips, "I'm here to ask for your help." He turned to the older kids, "I want my powers so I can kill the person that has destroyed my life, left me to just watch as they murdered my family." There in his eyes glistened a bit of pain, "I don't care if _you_ don't trust me." He turned to Robin, "You're the Source of all Evil I really don't want you to trust me, because you're evil, but him, I loved my brother and Ryan is my brother."

**Silver**: "Not in this world he isn't."

**Ryan**: "We'll help you."

**Wyatt**: "Ryan, we can't completely trust him."

**Ryan**: "She's the Source of all evil."

**Mel**: "And my twin, and your cousin, yeah she's got evil powers but she's got good in her too."

**Robin**: "By all means help him I really don't give a crap." She went to orb out, "She should have killed you when she had the chance." Then orbed out.

**Ryan**: "How long have you guys been working with the Source?" He saw their faces, "No wonder you trust Riley, you've been dealing with the Source do our mothers know?"

**Silver**: "Ryan, you are on slippery ground."

**Ryan**: "You knew? How can you not tell me? Silver the Source of all evil! Don't tell me you would trust her over our brother?"

**Silver**: "Our brother is in another reality because of HIM!" She shook her head, "How can you not see what he is?"

**Ryan**: "Look regardless of who he is, or what Riley is…" He turned to Cole Jr, "The only way to get Riley back is to help him, is there any harm in doing that?"

**Hank**: Walked into the room, shook his head at his cousin, "We'll find out won't we?"

**Cole Jr**: "I just need unbinding potion then I'll snap my fingers and be out of your way, I promise."

**Ryan**: "Let's get started."

**Cole Jr**: "I do want you to know one thing before we do though, I am good, in my own way, it's just my world we have to act like demons we have to pretend to be them, I'm powerless but I can't stop this war that rages my world without powers." He turned to Wyatt and Bianca, "I'm doing this to protect your son, I love Luke with all my heart," He turned to Hank, "I'm doing this for Peirce, I owe it to him for what has been done to him." Then to Silver and Ryan, "And I'm doing this you, for Paige, whether they want to admit it, whether you want to believe it, I'm good and I'm here to get my powers back so that I can save them all."

**Chris**: "You may be good, but you may be evil. We have no way of knowing, but we have to help you, not because we trust you but because—,"

**Hank**: "At the end of the day, we need Riley, more than you need to get vanquished."

**Bianca**: "Besides if you're lying, I'm sure the real good guys and girls will kill you."

**Cole Jr**: "Then if I am, let them try."

-Next Scene-

Riley and his two siblings teleported into magic school. What he found made him shake his head; Henry and Bianca were in a heated lip lock. He turned to Damian who was throwing Luke up in the air.

**Paige**: "Can you two stop lip locking?"

**Bianca**: Pulled away from Henry, and looked away, "Paige, it's good to see you."

**Paige**: "Yes, it's good to be seen outside of hell." She turned to her only living good cousin, "Henry, we have a problem."

**Henry**: Wiping Bianca's lipstick off his mouth, "What is it, Paige?"

**Paige**: "Cole has a plan to kill you, I've heard about it from moron one and two," Avoiding saying Wyatt and Chris. "Do not fear I've had plenty of time to prepare a counter plan for every possible plan he could ever come up with." She looked at Damian who sent her a look of love, "There will be time to tell me how beautiful I look later." He smiled, "But first I must tell you the plan." She turned to Bianca, "You must get the troops ready and I mean all of them."

**Bianca**: She nodded her head, turned to Henry, "See you on the other side?"

**Henry**: "My heart will stop beating until we meet."

**Paige**: "Yea, yea, touching, go we do not have all day." Bianca shook her head and shimmered out but not before kissing Luke on the forehead and saying her goodbyes to him, now Paige turned to Ryan, "Ryan, you and Henry will deal with Wyatt and Chris."

**Henry**: "Deal with? What do you mean deal with?"

**Paige**: "If you cannot save them then you must get rid of them."

**Ryan**: "Paige, must blood still be shed?"

**Paige**: "I did not make the rules that we are forced to play by, Ryan." She sent him a pained look, "They are my cousins too you know?"

**Ryan**: "Paige, I didn't mean…"

**Paige**: "Just go do as I said," He nodded and teleported out with Henry who look a little bothered by having to be the one to kill their cousins, "Damian, you and I will go get the demons that are faithful to the old rule, I will go to the south and north you to the west and east."

**Damian**: "Where are we to meet?"

**Paige**: "At the devil's gate." He nodded and shimmered out she turned now to Luke who smiled at her, "Come here, LC." He ran to her and she picked him up, "Ay, you've grown, my boy."

**Luke**: "What will I get to do, Aunty Parks?"

**Paige**: "You and I and Riley are to join as one."

**Riley**: "Join as one?"

**Paige**: "We all share one thing in common,"

**Luke**: "Empathy?"

**Paige**: "Very good, with that power we will connect," She turned to Riley, "You will show him everything you know about your powers, Cole's powers, Wyatt's, Chris's, Henry's everyone's powers."

**Riley**: "Why?"

**Luke**: "For if you fail." He looked again older than he should have looked, "Then it will be up to me to save our family name, right, Aunty Parks?"

**Paige**: "Very good, LC." She placed her hand on his head, then on Riley's, "Do as I am." Riley placed his hand on her head and then on Luke's while Luke repeated the actions, "Now we connect."

Riley at first had no idea what this version of his baby sister was talking about until he felt all of his mental blocks leave, all his memorizes and theirs were crossed over, tears filled his eyes as he watched Cole take their mother's life, as he watched Wyatt murder his family, as he saw Chris murder Linn, then to the last vision of Cole Jr, ripping Hazel's heart out. He couldn't help it as the emotions overwhelmed him, his powers took control and he transformed in front of their eyes.

**Riley**: "I'm sorry…"

**Paige**: "No don't be," She turned to Luke who was a bit tearful, "LC?"

**Luke**: "Why couldn't I have the good father?"

**Paige**: She let him go, "Maybe you can."

**Luke**: He sent her a look that held knowledge and pain, "No I won't, he's already dead."

He shimmered out.

**Riley**: "Where did he go?"

**Paige**: "To our family's tomb, Cole and evil cannot pass, it's his safe place." She turned to him, touched his arm, "You're ready."

**Riley**: Changing back to his human form, "For what?"

**Paige**: "To kill our father, you saw what you must do, now I plead with you, go through with it."

-Next Scene-

Parker took in a bit of air, something felt off but she second-guessed it, no she was just to hyped up, everything was fine. She turned to face Tommy and Ricky who were looking around them for signs that something was amiss.

**Ricky**: "Do you really trust her?"

**Parker**: "I don't trust anyone that's older than me."

**Voice**: "Smart witch." They turned behind and found a woman dressed in almost nothing, around her were her followers, bats, vampire's in their human form and even some demons, "Shame you won't last to see tomorrow's moon."

**Parker**: "So it's a fight?"

**Queen Vampire**: "You aren't really here to talk are you?"

**Parker**: Smiled a smirk, "No not really my style." She throws a bolt and the party got started. The Queen waved her hand and the demons began to launch everything they had at them. Parker and the boys ducked behind a set of boulders, "Even split, I take the Queen you get the left and right."

**Ricky**: Formed two bolts, "Time to get this started." He stood up and started sending athames at demons and vampires he'd even go as far as get real close to them, slicing off heads and other body parts, "Nothing like a little blood shed to heal the soul."

**Tommy**: Shook his head at his best friend and formed energy balls, since he wasn't as good as Ricky with up close and personal, he'd rather stick close to cover and live. "Crazy Hunter,"

**Parker**: Ignored them, she formed bolts and chucked them at any demon stupid enough to try and get in her way, she sent a demon flying into a vampire and slightly smiled as she came closer to the Queen, "Your turn."

**Queen Vampire**: Laughed, "Oh really, trust me you have no idea what I can do." She transformed into a bat, but was rather a huge one, red her fangs shaper than a knife and her eyes were a piercing, but it was something about her eyes that made Parker stop throwing blots stop moving, she could hear Ricky and Tommy screaming for her help, but she could only half hear them, they sounded so far away. Before Parker could move out of the way the other vampires had her pinned down. "You're dead." She then bit down hard onto Parker's neck but all Parker could do was watch as this crazy lady started stealing her blood.

-Next Scene-

Riley walked into the Cole's throne room he took in a bit of air, as he saw Cole sitting on his throne with a bored expression.

**Cole**: Sat up now and smiled, "Ah, Cole Jr, it's good to see you have recovered from your encounter with Henry."

**Riley**: "I supposed so, yes."

**Cole**: He sat up and walked over to him, "What's wrong, son?"

**Riley**: "How could you?"

**Cole**: "What, Cole…"

**Riley**: He grabbed Cole by the collar of his robes and then slammed him into the wall, "How could you destroy our family? Over power?"

**Cole**: He laughed now, "I did this for you, Cole, you wanted powers but your mother thought you couldn't handle it I was only doing right by you."

**Riley**: "Bullshit! You killed my mother and you wish to blame him!"

**Cole**: He tilted his head and took a closer look at Riley, "Who are you?" He grabbed Riley by his collar now, "What have you done with my son?"

**Ryan**: "Only Cole was your son?" Cole pushed Riley off of him, then turned to see his other children standing in front of an army of creatures, "God, father, look at you, fallen so far."

**Paige**: Walked up with creatures behind her as well, "Well, father, I guess it's time for this war to come to an end."

**Cole**: "Ryan… Paige?"

**Ryan**: Helped up Riley, "We're here fighting for our mother's honor something you muddied up no matter we will send you to hell to face your crimes!"

**Cole**: Shook his head, "I did all of this for you."

**Riley**: Sneered at him, "No you didn't,"

**Cole**: Fire formed into his eyes, "Listen to me you will all die, so I will kindly remind you to leave or I will be forced to send you with your mother."

**Riley**: "There he is the bastard that chose himself over his family." He sent a fireball at Cole and then things got started on the path to hell.

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: opened her eyes and tried to move around but then she noticed that her hands were chained to the wall. "Stupid, Paige, how could I be so stupid to walk into a trap!"

**Tommy**: Groaned, "Don't blame yourself it's not like we saw this coming either."

**Ricky**: "I kinda did." They turned to face him he was looking at someone in front of them. Parker turned her head and found two men were standing in front of them, one of them had wavy blonde hair and the other brown both had blue eyes but the brown haired one's were a hint darker. "What do you plan to do with us?"

**Vamp 1**: "I don't know, Marty, any ideas?"

**Marty**: Shook his head, "Can't say I do, but I know that the Queen wants them dead, Chuck, so maybe we drain them and let that be it?"

**Parker**: "I wouldn't do that, I'll kill you." She paused, "Well I am still going to kill you it just might be slower."

**Chuck**: Shook his head, "Shit, kid, you aren't even going to make it past this hour." He turned as he heard a pounding on the wall, then slowly he turned to face her and his evil smirk grew, "Well little witch it's time to meet your maker!"

Chuck zoomed over to Parker and ripped her chains out of the wall, and then dragged her out of the room with Ricky and Tommy screaming curse words at them Marty smiled and licked his fangs.

**Marty**: His eyes a hint of bloodlusts, "Dinner anyone?"

Chuck threw Parker onto the ground she shook her head to get the sand out of her hair.

**Voice**: "God, Paige, you look so full of life," He laughed, "Can't wait to end it all!"

**Parker**: Took a closer look at the monster that stood in front of her draped in black, his hair was grown out his eyes a lot darker, "Ryan."

**King Ryan**: Walked over to her and picked her up by the throat, and jammed his hand into her chest, pain shot into her eyes, "I think I will kill you now,"

**Parker**: "Ry… please."

**Chuck**: His eyes were wide, "King."

**King Ryan**: Let her go, "Fine but why don't we get started?" He waved his arm and she slammed into the wall hurting her back, he then brought her back to him and slammed her again.

**Parker**: Spit on the floor, "Come on, why don't we have a real fight you weak ass!"

**King Ryan**: Growled and charged her, but she rolled out of the way and he hit the wall, she tried to break her restraints but failed, "Where are you, Paige?"

**Valentine**: "Don't kill him."

**Parker**: "Val, shut up!" She formed a bolt and threw it at King Ryan but she had forgotten about Chuck and he bit her on the neck and she passed out again.

-Next Scene-

**Henry**: moved out of the way when Chris's sword headed for his direction, he sneered at him while Henry only smirked. "You missed."

**Chris**: Clashed swords with him, "Trust me, Henry, I plan to slice your head off."

**Henry**: "Come back to us, Chris, maybe you can repent."

**Chris**: "After everything that I did? Do you honestly believe that is even possible?"

**Henry**: "Chris."

**Chris**: Shook his head, "Even if I did want to go back to the good side, it's too late, I've done too much." He let his eyes drop from Henry's, "It's time to end this cousin."

**Henry**: nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Chris."

**Chris**: Looked into his eyes, "Someday we'll be on the same side."

**Henry**: Tears in his eyes, he sent his sword into his cousin's chest, "May that be soon!"

Bianca was trading blows with Wyatt trying to keep herself together. It hurt to be fighting against him, when she loved him with all her heart. Yes she and Henry had found peace in the other's arms but that peace was false and did not really help them forget about those that they had lost.

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "Where is he, Bianca?"

**Bianca**: "Safe and sound, away somewhere you cannot go."

**Wyatt**: Yelling now, "You never had the right to take my son from me!"

**Bianca**: She moved out of the way from his punch and countered, "No, but I had to do what needed to be done to protect that boy." She shook her head, "After everything we had been through, after what the elders did to us, after we lost him. All you did was turn your back on me, and you destroyed us!"

**Wyatt**: "There was never an us after we lost him."

**Bianca**: "But we got him back, Matt! Why did you leave?"

**Wyatt**: Looked away, "This is who I am, Bianca, in order to protect you I had to become everything I hated."

**Bianca**: "Maybe, but don't lie to me you murdered your parents and your sisters! You tortured Paige! None of this can be blamed on you trying to protect us!"

**Wyatt**: "You're right I did do all those bad things, and they are gone and I will never get a chance to make this right. I took too much power let it consume me for that I'm sorry."

**Bianca**: Tears in her eyes, "You know what I have to do now don't you, Wyatt?"

**Wyatt**: Tearing up as well, "Kiss me one more time… please—,"

**Bianca**: Couldn't stop herself, she walked over to him placed her hand on his neck and gave him one hell of a kiss, "I will always love you." She stabbed him with an athame and he gasped his last breath.

Paige sent a fireball at her father he got hit in his stomach and she then sent a kick to his face but she sent her flying Ryan was next he threw almost everything he had at Cole but still the man stood, so Riley did what he knew he had to do. He let the demon take over and transformed into the very monster his father was right now.

**Cole**: Eyes wide, "My god how…"

**Riley**: His voice a tad demonic, "It's over now, Cole." He rushed Cole and hit him faster, Cole trying to catch up with the blows but failing Riley then grabbed him by the neck but before he snapped it, he moved out of the way letting everyone see Cole on his knees bloody and losing this fight. Riley turned to Paige and Ryan, "He's all yours."

**Paige**: Walked up to Cole, jamming her hand into his chest, tugging on his heart, "This is for my mother, for my sister, for everyone you've ever hurt, let you burn in hell, father."

Ryan and everyone watched as she ripped his heart out of his cheat. Now it was quiet no one dare speak or move.

**Demons**: As the fighting calmed down, "We're free!" Everyone turned to face him, "FREE!"

**Henry**: Smiled his broken smile, "Free."

**Ryan**: "Yes, we are."

**Riley**: Changed back to his human formed, "God that hurt."

**Paige**: "I did warn you."

**Henry**: He and Bianca walked over to them, "I cannot thank you enough. You've saved us."

**Riley**: He turned to face Paige, "I didn't do anything special it was Paige," He smiled, "But I'm glad to help, I really should go home,"

**Damian**: "I thought maybe before you go, you'd like to meet someone." Riley turned to him and his eyes widen when he saw a darker version of his dad standing there, "Riley this is Coop Valentín the God of Love, and the leader of the cupid clan."

**Coop**: There was a tad of dark his eyes, his clothes worn out and he had a badass look to him. "Your name is Riley?"

**Riley**: He slightly bowed not sure why, "Coop Riley Valentín Halliwell."

**Coop**: His eyes wide, "You're my son."

**Riley**: Proud, "I am."

**Coop**: He smiled, "You're named after my brother, James R. Valentín, better known as James Riley Valentín," He paused in wonder, "Halliwell?"

**Riley**: Answering his unspoken question, "Phoebe."

**Coop**: Tears in his eyes, "Phoebe, god her name it brings joy to hear."

**Riley**: "I wish I could speak to you more, get to know you more."

**Coop**: "You must go, your family needs you, go, PJ, help them."

Riley nodded his head and turned to Paige who waved her hand and a portal opened up, before he left Ryan caught his arm.

**Ryan**: "Maybe we will meet again?"

**Riley**: "If we do, I can't wait. And you're right my brother might come around."

**Ryan**: "And maybe mine will as well."

Riley jumped into the portal.

-Next Scene-

Pacey was standing in front of Grace who was biting on her fingernail and was in a bit of a pace, he caught her arm and she stopped and looked into his eyes.

**Grace**: "There is no way for me to say this so I must just say it." He nodded his head and she went on, "I gave up my life in the future, to save my husband to save your cousin, but the man," Shaking her head, man, that wasn't the right word, "No, monster, he's here."

**Pacey**: His eyes wide now, "What? When did he get here? And why haven't you come to warn us?"

**Grace**: "He just got here, hell it was out of the blue, Andrew, don't you think if I have known longer than I really did I would have come to warn you, I may love Ryan but I do not, no I will not have that monster destroying the future from the past."

**Pacey**: He rubbed the back of his head, "God you just made my head hurt, this is how everyone I've spoken to that lived in the past must have felt."

**Grace**: "Andrew, focus!" He turned to her again, "Where is Parker?"

**Pacey**: "She's in the underworld, but don't worry she's with Ricky and Tommy they would never let anything happen to her."

-Next Scene-

**King Ryan**: laughed as Parker woke up and tried to break free from the chains, "You aren't strong enough, never have been." He snapped his fingers and she heard her bone pop, he licked his lips, "Tell me where she is, Paige, then I will send you back out to the others."

**Parker**: Looked up to him with pain in her blue eyes but a lot more rage in them, "For the last time I don't know whom you're talking about!"

**King Ryan**: Growled, "How much clearer should I be! GRACE!" He walked over to Parker and burnt her hand with a poker, "Where is Grace!"

**Parker**: Her eyes were droopy pain was winning the battle for her attention, "How should I know where your wife is, can't you keep tabs on her?"

**King Ryan**: He slammed his fist into the wall, "You, stupid witch, if it weren't for that twerp you will reproduce I'd kill you now!"

**Seer**: "Ryan, enough!" King Ryan turned slowly, "You know that is not part of the master plan, now give her back to the vampires and let them do what they will to her. We must get you back before you ruin the plans."

**King Ryan**: He turned back to Parker, "I'll be seeing you soon, Paige."

**Parker**: "Can't wait." Chuck dragged her out of the cave, "Grace, if only you'd have never shown me the truth."

**Chuck**: "Better to know the truth than be blind." He shrugged, "But in your case you're just damned," He smiled, "Too many people in that head."

**Parker** grinded her teeth, "What the hell do you know?"

**Chuck**: "Nothing."

**Parker**: "Tell me!" He said nothing and slammed her back into the wall next to Ricky and Tommy both looked like hell. "When I get down from here…"

**Voice**: "All your family knows how to do is threaten, quite rude if you ask me."

**Chuck**: "And you are?"

**Tommy**: "Cole Jr."

**Marty**: "The Cole Jr. son to the Source?"

**Cole Jr**: "Not exactly."

**Parker**: "I knew you were evil!"

**Cole Jr**: "Your brother is not as bright as you, shame I will have to kill him after I'm finished here." Parker fought with her chains now. He turned to the vampires, "I'd kill her if I were you, you don't want a Halliwell, an Andraz, and a Hunter chasing you for hurting their child and siblings."

**Marty**: "You're an Andraz?"

**Tommy**: Smiled, "Heard of my family, guess you've heard of my sister!"

**Ricky**: "Oh and my father Elijah, I'm sure he can give you something for your troubles!"

**Chuck**: "Why should we finish this job? Why not let them live?"

**Cole Jr**: "Because I'm paying you the double amount." He laid a wad of cash on the table, "Start with Paige, bleed her dry." He turned to Parker and she saw the darkness in his heart, "Then deliver her to her mother, in pieces." He walked away.

**Marty**: "Well what are we going to do, Chuck?"

Chuck met Parker's eyes but did not say anything.

-Next Scene-

Riley jumped out of a portal to find his family around the manor's living room. His empathy is what made him notice the evil. His eyes meet Cole Jr's and that second he could see the evil in him, he could also see no changing him. He squinted to see the vale in the monster's hand and he growled now.

**Cole Jr**: "So you are him." He laughed, "The man that they value so highly."

**Riley**: "Cut the bullshit,"

**Cole Jr**: "My father he wasn't too much trouble was he?"

**Riley**: "You plan this all?"

**Cole Jr**: "Yes, I wanted to get this vale."

**Hank**: "I knew it!"

**Ryan**: "You're not good?"

**Cole Jr**: "My mother took my powers because my father gave me back my evilness, she feared me because of it and now the living members in my family will too."

**Riley**: glaring at his counterpart, "If you think I'm just going to let you walk over there and destroy them you have another thing coming to you."

**Cole Jr**: "You are."

**Riley**: He formed an energy ball, "You have another thing coming." He started to charge it, "I know you have no powers, because mom bound them, so you're powerless, that is until you take that potion back with you."

**Cole Jr**: "Here's the thing, Riley, you can stop me from following my destiny or you can save your sister."

**Ryan**: "What did you do to Parker?"

**Cole Jr**: He only looked at Riley, "Your sister is really messing with the wrong people, just so happens I know their counter parts and look at that, they want a Halliwell on their side and we both know in her they get just that."

**Riley**: "You are messing with fire, tell me where she is! Who has her?" he demanded. He turned to his older brother and glared at him harshly. "So, you trusted him and look where that got us. Now Parker is in trouble. Really good going Ryan," He spat out hatefully.

**Cole Jr**: "Not until you put out the energy ball, you're an evil bastard if I merely told you then I would no longer have the upper hand. And I can't have that, so once you do that and then, switch places with me."

**Riley**: He put out the energy ball by slamming his hands together and started to walk as did Cole Jr, "They won't let you get away with this. Henry will read you like a book, he'll know better. And B, she can smell your evilness from miles away, and Damian doesn't even like you, can't trust you for what you did to our sister. And his as well. You sick bastard."

**Cole Jr**: "You're right, they hate me I killed everyone, Aunts, Uncles, cousins, hell dogs too, and all the while I had no powers. But they'll trust me now because of you, Riley," He shook his head, "And look at you, you're a pathetic demon, a low life, instead of using your gifts or talents you let them go to waste, you could uncrown this witch, but you don't, no you're just standing here trying to protect those that will one day vanquish you. You know it, they're going to vanquish you, and Hazel will watch, and Parker will watch and Ryan will most likely be the one doing it, all because of who your father really is."

**Riley**: "If it ever came to that I'd stand there and let it happen, for I would know it was the right thing. If I did something that made them all feel it was time for me to feel nothing more but pain, then I'd stand there and let them vanquish me. Because I care for them, and I don't want to harm them but no you and him no one sees it no one gets it, but that's okay I understand everything for myself just fine."

**Cole Jr**: "So good hearted, tell me Cole, why out of all the other Coles are you so good? It's not the Empathy for I one had that power, before I killed our mother. It's not being raised by Cole for I was raised by Cole as well, not younger siblings for I have a Paige in my world had a Piper before she killed herself. Nor the love of Hazel I had her love, before I ripped her heart out of her chest with my bare hands. Nothing is really that different, me and you we're just the same."

**Riley**: "We are nothing alike!" He sent him a look full of hate, "I don't know, why I am the way I am, I just know I have to be, I just know it's the right thing to do and feel. You were raised by Cole, and I was abandoned by him. He chose the afterlife over me, over his own son. But that's not it right, because your Cole chose power over family, and look at you, stabbing each and every one of them in the back or the heart take your pick. Those that held you in their arms when you ripped out your own mother's heart chained your sister to a wall and manipulated her powers for your own gain! You can have Cole's name, his powers, and might, but I will not let you harm those four anymore, Wyatt's gone and so is Chris; so you are the only evil Halliwell left. Because trust me Ryan…" he shook his head, "He loves you and you're about to throw it all away for what? A chair? A throne to demons who would rather kill you than obey you!"

**Cole Jr**: "You have to try better than that, boy. I am the dark side, I am evil's ruler and I will end every last Halliwell in my world, for that is my destiny." He turned to Ryan and smirked, "And Riley, we both know that my brother is weak, he told you I bet what our father did to his wife, his daughter, did he not?" Riley's fist tighten remembering the pain in Ryan's blue eyes, "He's weak, because he lets his heart rule him, I've had to torture Paige alone because he couldn't stand hearing her beg, beg to die."

**Riley**: "You bastard!"

**Cole Jr**: "We are what we are, Cole."

**Riley**: "I am nothing like you and I will rather die a million deaths, rather never be happy, never feel love never see anyone ever again to stop myself from becoming you!"

**Cole Jr**: "I think I know why you are so against your powers, so against ever using them to gain anything. It's this isn't it?" He showed Riley his cupid ring and Riley reached for his pocket and noticed his ring was gone, "Killing cupids for their rings, Cole really have you sunk so low?"

**Riley**: "Give that back, it was a gift."

**Cole Jr**: "From who?"

Riley's jaw tightened. His cousins could see his world crashing down.

**Riley**: He was left with no other use, "My father,"

**Cole Jr**: "I thought he abandoned you."

**Riley**: "He did, but he gave it to me. Happy? Give me back my ring."

**Cole Jr**: "Why would father give you a ring?"

**Riley**: "It keeps my empathy under control, and it tricks the book, let's me touch it."

**Cole Jr**: "Really a way to trick that ridiculous book, into believing your good." He fiddled with the ring. "I'm going to keep it."

**Riley**: "I'd advise you not to."

**Hazel**: Saw her boyfriend's hand shaking in rage, "Riley."

**Cole Jr**: "But why not, Cole, I think it will aid me in destroying our family. Tell them it was a gift from you for having helped you save your sister from harm."

**Riley**: "They're not your family, they don't deserve someone like you trying to rip them to pieces, they've been through enough. What more do you want? Paige was chained to a wall in your father's throne room, mom is dead, Wyatt and Chris were evil, Ryan is a lovesick puppy to you, he worships the ground you walk, Hank, Bianca and Damian are the last ones of their whole families! And what for a lie? Just let them be! Let them die in peace."

**Cole Jr**: "You're too human, that's what it is, people in pain it doesn't do anything for you. I hurt my family for I get pleasure and power from their pain."

**Riley**: "Give me back my ring, Cole, before I show you just what a real strong witch looks like."

**Cole Jr**: Crushed the ring in his bare hands, "No."

**Riley**: Before he knew what was happening, his demon half took other, "Now I'm going to kill you!"

**Cole Jr**: Fear clear in his eyes, he didn't think this version of himself was that powerful, he had too much good in him, too much humanity, to be so strong, to be so demonic, "No you can't, Paige, remember her I know where she is and you do not. Kill me and you will never see you sister again. Can you live with that knowledge? Huh killing her, Cole? Her blood will be on your hands. Ironic, she saves you and in return for her help, you murder her, by taking your anger out on me."

**Hazel**: She got in his way, "Riley, don't do this." He looked down at her, his huge black eyes dripping in pain, "Please for me." He shut his eyes and shifted back into his old self, "Where is Parker, Cole?"

**Cole Jr**: "The bats have her." His eyes turned to Robin's hard cold eyes, "I'm sure someone can point your way to her." He smirked and looked back at Riley, "What's it like being able to transform, none of the others could ever transform and I've spoken to so many other realities of us, looking for the perfect family that would aid me, others would never do it for they never believe the son of Cole Turner could be good. And in those realities none could become Belthazor, for we are the children of the Source and he was not Belthazor, but you your body is both Source and Belthazor. So much evil runs in your veins and yet here you stand declaring me a monster."

**Riley**: "Painful." Cole Jr smiled and went to leave. "Before you go I should warn you." He turned to look back at him, "You may fool Ryan, might even fool Bianca maybe even Henry and Damian." Rage in his eyes he took a small step closer to him, "But you won't fool Paige or Luke. They'll see right through you and maybe you might take Henry, Damian, Bianca, and Ryan down, but I promise," He was now closer to Cole Jr, "She will be your downfall and if she isn't then Luke will be, I promise you, on everything that I learned and taught that boy, you will face your crimes, and it will be painful and it will be slow." He gripped Cole Jr's clothes, "You can go now, back to where death only awaits you." He tossed him into the portal said nothing but stared at it as it shut.

**Hazel**: She walked over to him, went to touch his shoulder, "Riley."

**Riley**: He pulled away, "Not now, I have to go get Parker back from the vampires."

**Robin**: "On the bright side." They turned to her, "They sometimes like me… or fear me whatever I got this."

**Ryan**: Went to reach out for his brother, "Riley, I was…." He started only to have his brother cut him off mid sentence.

**Riley**: Not wanting any of it, "Save it, I don't really care what you have to say right now, I don't really care about a lot of things right now," His eyes hard and cold, "I just sent a monster to kill the nicest version of you I've ever met, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, nor do I have the strength not to kick your ass if you start something." He walked over to where his cupid ring was broken on the ground, "If I ever see him again I'm ripping his spine out of his body through his mouth and you should not stop me."

**Robin**: "Come on,"

He shimmered out though his shimmer held darkness to it.

**Phoebe**: "Robin."

**Robin**: "I know, bring back your children, don't worry I will."

**Mel**: "I'm going with you."

**Robin**: "Fine, but you're pretending to be evil again. Think you can handle it?"

Mel rolled her eyes and boomed them out.

-Next Scene-

The younger kids were waiting for Reese to start reading.

**Reese**: Before he began, "We all know the beginning of the prophecy."

**Frankie**: "_A warrior who loves the chase and catch brother of two of the thirteen and son of two witches of Salem's ashes_,"

**Jay**: "_Is to join forces with the son of the Ultimate power who has full control over fire_,"

**Gabby**: "_They shall join a girl who is unknown in the battle, she is close to them and has always known of magic but not of the magic deep inside herself._

**Frankie**: _"They will fight many demons but their job is not to win the war but rather to save the soul of the fallen child."_

**Gabby**:_ "With help of the youngest Underwood they shall not only accomplish this but as well grow into their full powers."_

**Jay**: Finishing it, _"United they shall form a powerful collection, unlike anything seen in a while_."

**Reese**: "Right well the rest is," He paused, "_Though they will be a strong collection, they will have a fight of their own. A fight only they can win with help from others that have yet to be born. A fight against an evil unforeseen for he was never thought of, nor was he ever saved from his damnation. He is a half of a powerful disgrace that the Elders have been trying to hide for generations, ashamed of their own mistake. They only allowed one of the halves to be saved. And that half though imperfect is to determine the other to be damned or saved_." He licked his lips, "_Though this battle with be long and hard, many will lose themselves, to either death or just simply to another sin. But these four must join again through pain and disgrace, to save the day and stop the wicked half demonic—_," He paused and looked up, "Then it stops."

**Jay**: "Wait so we save this girl,"

**Frankie**: "Who we all thought was Robin."

**Gabby**: "Then we all either die or go around sinning whatever the hell that means."

**Jay**: "Why did I ask for this?"

**Frankie**: "Well unless you told the Angels of Destiny to give us hell on a piece of paper,"

**Reese**: "You didn't bring it on us."

**Jay**: "There's a lot of shit in there that even make sense."

**Gabby**: "Yeah, but like everything in time it will."

**Reese**: "I hope your right Gabby, or we just really got fucked over."

**Frankie**: "Why couldn't we have a prophecy like the older kids that one made sense?"

**Jay**: "Yeah are you even sure about that?"

**Frankie**: "You know what I'm not sure about anything at this second but maybe we've had a bit too much magic in our lives!" He sighed, "How about we just forget it, get ready for the dinner that our mothers are forcing us to and hope that uh things get easier in the morning."

They all nodded their heads, doubting that it would.

-Next Scene-

Parker Halliwell sighed as she watched the only two vampires left walking back and forth, both wondering what exactly to do with her. They had bitten her so many times she had forgotten what it felt not to be dizzy. She looked over to Tommy who was blinking his eyes rapidly trying to gain feeling in his neck but he was having no such luck. Next to him was Ricky who was trying to break himself from his chains not that he had the strength to do it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

**Marty**: "We could drink the rest of her and then leave town. Take those two with us?"

**Tommy**: "Or you could just let us all go, my older sister would not kill you. Plus I know my nieces and they'll be here in a few!"

**Chuck**: "Nah!"

**Ricky**: "When I get out of here I am going to rip you two apart! No one messes with Brendan Carrick Hunter."

**Marty**: "I've heard that before!"

**Parker**: "Really he's not kidding his dad is Eli Hunter, and Tommy's older sister is Lyn Andraz." She saw their fear Eli and Lyn were pretty highly regarded phoenixes. "I'm just a mere Halliwell, can you imagine the harm that will come to you if you harm these two?" She whistled, "Man I would not want to be you!"

**Marty**: "Shut up."

**Chuck**: "Wait, I have an idea, we just leave!"

**Marty**: "We do that and they'll come after us with more people, do you really think that a witch and two phoenixes, more importantly a Hunter and Andraz, will let us live?"

Chuck gulped he didn't want to die.

**Robin**: Walked into the room, dressed in her robes, the two young vampires turned around to see her and gulped even more, "What's this I hear that you have captured a Halliwell, a Hunter, and an Andraz?"

**Marty**: "Source, this is not what it looks like."

**Mel**: Dressed in a loose black dress, "It looks like you were about to eat my cousin."

**Riley**: "Shame that we don't have your type of taste for human blood." He was dressed in a full black suit, his eyes dark and cold, his hair combed down, "We could try though."

**Chuck**: "And her two moles…"

**Robin**: "Cole, handle your sister."

**Riley**: Formed an energy ball and sent it at Parker's chains, she landed hard on the floor, he walked over to her and grabbed her up, "You okay?"

**Parker**: Pained, she had landed on her bad knee, "Just fine, Coop,"

**Marty**: "Uhm, source, he's talking to her nicely."

**Mel**: Waved her hand and let Tommy and Ricky loose, "That might be because they're related."

**Chuck**: not having seen, that Ricky was loose, "Well that would make some sense." Ricky pounced on him, "Hey, who let the Hunter go?"

**Ricky**: "I told you I'd break you in half!"

**Parker**: "No, don't." Ricky hand conjured an athame from thin air and was ready to rip this bastard's heart out, but Parker had stopped him, "Ric, stop."

**Ricky**: "He bit you, Paige, he sucked your blood from your neck."

**Parker**: "I know what he did."

**Ricky**: "Maybe it's the blood loss."

**Parker**: "Let him go, Ric." Ricky growled angrily but did what she asked, she got out of Riley's hold and walked over to him, "I'm letting you live, and you know why, you drank my blood and you know things because of it, you know my weaknesses and my faults and my feelings, and you know…"

**Chuck**: gulped, "Even if I knew…"

**Parker**: "Marty, tell your brother it'd be in his best interest to answer my question."

**Marty**: "Chuck, answer the lady please!"

**Chuck**: "Look, as old as I am, there's only one thing that can aid you in ripping her out of your body, but ask yourself why is she here maybe it was so you both become one."

**Parker**: "It wasn't for that, I had to learn about everything and this was the only way I'd learn about it. So how do I do it?"

**Chuck**: "Its dark magic, darker than anything you've ever played with."

**Parker**: "Just answer the question, Chuck!"

**Chuck**: "Fine." He walked around her to his stack of books, pulling out a slim black book, he walked back to her, "There's the unbinding spell, not the same and the one that unbinds powers, this is what you want, but…"

**Parker**: Took the book from him, "You can go."

**Chuck**: "Kid, once you do this there's no turning back from whatever it does to you,"

**Parker**: "I have to get rid of it, this connection is not natural, it's like an invasion of my inner most thoughts, my darkest secrets are hers to share, I owe her this I'm making this right."

Chuck nodded his head and pushed his brother out of the room.

**Riley**: "Do I even want to know what you're doing, Paige?"

**Parker**: Sticking the book into her shirt, "No, and this stays here."

**Mel**: "Park, things didn't work out so well when you hide things."

**Parker**: "Yea, well this is just about me, it's no one else's burden."

She hearted out without saying anything else.

**Riley**: turned to the Tommy and Ricky, "What's she talking about?'

**Ricky**: "Honestly we have no clue they were alone for a long while."

**Tommy**: "Yea, Marty has a way with a his teeth, that just leaves you stuck."

**Robin**: "Come on let's get out of here before anyone sees what I'm doing."

They all teleported out of there and back to the manor.

-Next Scene-

**Phoebe**: Was biting her nails waiting for her son to get back with her youngest baby, her oldest son was drumming his fingers on his shoulder, while her oldest daughter was trying to sense her sister, fear struck her when she could see her oldest was feeling nothing. "It'll be okay."

**Coop**: "Yeah, Riley said he'll bring her back, he'll bring her back."

Ryan didn't make a snarky comment because right now he was wondering about what kind of monster he truly was, he got along great with Cole Jr who was an evil bastard, and not Riley who was nothing but good.

**Nix**: Shook her head at her older cousin, "Ryan, will you stop blaming yourself, or feeling bad, none of us saw what he truly was."

**Ryan**: "I should have."

**Wyatt**: "Why?"

**Ryan**: "Because…"

**Hank**: "You are a great judge of character!" He snorted, "Right and I'm a war hero! Lex's is superman, Hazel is a vampire slayer, Wyatt's a gay waiter, Chris is in the army and has kids, Mel is a doctor, Robin happens to be a vampire, Silver once made fun of Bumblebee, Riley and Damian are monster hunters, Nix is a damn good reporter who sleeps with superman, Parker is also a vampire slayer but an evil one most of the time, Andrew is the human torch, Emma was class president and top cheerleader in high school, David was MVP in his high school for basketball, Max played football in high school, Jay happens to be a Vampire's Apprentice, Linn's a NCIS agent, Bianca's a religious man's oldest daughter, Frankie happens to be every damn person's pick for Jace in the movie City of Bones, Emily has a great singing voice, while Bella fell in love and tamed the bad boy, and you solve weird fringe events with a hot ass girl named Olivia." He shook his head, "Face it man, you are not that great a judge of character."

**Ryan**: "What the hell is your problem, Henry?"

**Hank**: "You are!"

**Henry**: "Hank."

**Hank**: "No dad I have to say this or I might never, and it needs to be said, damn it, he deserves better, you don't know Riley, won't give him a second…"

**Ryan**: "Didn't I just do that with Cole? Didn't that not turn out so good?"

**Hank**: "You're right, but I'm sorry when did Riley murder your mom? And last I checked Uncle Coop is your dad."

**Ryan**: "Yea, thank god my father isn't Cole."

Suddenly in shimmered Riley with the others. Parker hearted in right after them, though she did not have the book with her.

**Riley**: "Dear god, not this crap again." He was really done with having to put up with Ryan and his crap.

**Phoebe**: jumped up and checked Parker for wounds, "Honey, are you okay?"

**Parker**: "Just got the blood stolen from me."

**Pacey**: "And those vamps?"

**Parker**: Before anyone could answer, "Gone, don't worry about it."

**Robin**: Shook her head, because her cousin just lied, "Well, this has been too much excitement for me, I'm going home. See you around."

**Tommy**: Smiled his flirting smile, "Well, darling if you want, I could uh take you?"

**Robin**: "Tommy, I'm the Source of all evil, I'm almost married to a stupid bastard and, my future husband who I love and admire, is my pet dog, so don't flirt with me, because nothing is going to happen."

**Tommy**: "I've heard that before, don't worry I'll get my day."

Robin shook her head and orbed out.

**Ricky**: "Thomas, any blood loss in that head of yours?"

**Tommy**: "Yes, but not the point, Ric, I like her."

**Parker**: "I'm going to go, nap off this blood loss."

**Piper**: "No you aren't we have a surprise for you all."

**Wyatt**: "A nice warm shower?"

**Bianca**: "Quiet?"

**Lyn**: "No, dinner."

**Parker**: "Mom, it's been a hard day…"

**Phoebe**: "You're not getting away from this, yes it was a hard day, but I don't care we are having dinner at the end of the day we are a happy family."

**Parker**: To Pacey, "Can I have what she's on?" He laughed.

**Silver**: Turned to her twin, "Parker, can I talk to you after dinner?

Parker only nodded her head. Pacey gulped not liking the looks in his cousin's eyes.

**Piper**: "We're almost done getting things ready you kids just hang out."

And with that all the parents left the room.

**Hazel**: Walked over to her boyfriend and went to put her arms around him, but he stepped back, "Hey."

**Riley**: "I need some time, I love you, and all, but right now, I don't know."

**Hazel**: She touched his face, "He isn't you,"

**Riley**: Touching her hand, "But I can be him, he can't change, but I could, and with the demon gone but here, all that stands in the way of me turning is me, if I turn I can't blame a counter part, because it's me, Hazy, and before I let you give me your whole heart, I need to know I won't destroy it like Lex fears. It's not you and I know that sounds like a cop out, but I just need time to get my head clear, because trust me, once I'm done with this, I'll be back on my knees for you."

**Hazel**: "I know, why do you think I'm so understanding? I see the future."

**Riley**: "And it'll be marvelous I hope,"

**Hazel**: "Not yet but it's getting there."

**Riley**: "I already have everything I could want."

**Hazel**: "No more time then?"

**Riley**: He shook his head, "You shouldn't love me I'm evil."

**Hazel**: "I've dated demons before."

**Lex**: "When?"

**Hazel**: "None of your business." Damian shook his head at his baby sister. "Don't even say anything." She sent him a glare.

**Damian**: "Wouldn't think about it."

**Wyatt**: turned to Bianca, while everyone was looking as Lex was trying to get the answer out of his brother, "Hey can we talk?"

**Bianca**: "Yeah."

-Next Scene-

Wyatt hadn't said much on the drive over there, but Bianca knew whatever he wanted it had to be huge, seeing as he choose to drive and not orb, to prolong whatever was going to happen and not get it done quickly. Wyatt stuck his key into the door's lock and took in a bit of air as he stepped into his old apartment. Bianca doing the same action, she hardly came here anymore, even when she was being bothered at home she would rather be nagged than come here to deal with the pain.

**Bianca**: "Wyatt…"

**Wyatt**: "Shh, just come with me."

She nodded her head and followed him inside. What her eyes found were a bouquet of roses and his guitar lying on the floor, he held her hand now leading her toward the flowers. He sat down and she joined him. Her eyes looked around the room, he had put up all the pictures she had always nagged him about hanging, he had fixed the holes in the walls from when their son had thought it funny to throw cars into them, he had even put a open frame on a crayon marks their son had put on them, before they had been upset with Luke for leaving his mark there on the wall, and now they wished that had given him more colors.

**Bianca**: "What."

**Wyatt**: He couldn't say what he needed to through words, so he chose a song that he had written himself. He strummed the beginning lines of the song, "_Somebody told me you were not coming home the words are spinnin' in time and the air suddenly went cold_." He was too scared to face her eyes so he just kept looking at her fingers, "_The sun is still shining, but everything feels like rain, oh and if I had one wish it would be to see you again_." her breath caught in her throat, "_Nothing's fair, when we lose without a moment to say goodbye_." He slowly looked up at her, "_How come the world won't stop spinning, now that you're gone_." He felt the tears slide down his cheeks, "_I know every end has beginnings but this one's all wrong, so wrong, so wrong_." Tears in her eyes as well, "_Caught in the middle, wrong place, wrong time. And I'm hopelessly missing you and I can't stop denying. Nothing's fair anymore and I know there's a better place and I'll never stop dreaming of you_."

**Bianca**: Didn't know how it happened but the words suddenly came to her, "_How come the world won't stop spinning, now that you're gone. I know every end has beginnings but this one's all wrong, so wrong, so wrong_,"

**Both**: Their voices in harmony, "_How can the seasons keep changing since you disappeared oh yeah, tell me how come the world won't stop, how come the world won't stop_."

**Wyatt**: "_Sweet tears are shed this pain we lay to rest it's hard lettin' go but I keep movin' on in a place I don't belong_."

**Bianca**: "_How come the world won't stop spinning said now that you're gone. I know every end has beginning, said this one's all wrong, said this one's all wrong_."

**Wyatt**: "_How can the seasons keep changing since you disappeared oh, you're gone you're gone, how come the world won't stop, how come the world won't stop_."

**Both**: "_How come the world won't stop spinning now that you're gone I know every end has beginning but this one's all wrong." A pause, "So wrong_."

He licked his lips as she took some air.

**Wyatt**: "You always wanted to know how I felt, and I didn't know how to tell you, so I—," He tried to finish but his voice got stuck.

**Bianca**: She hugged him, "Oh god, Matt."

"_Mommy, please don't cry. I'm as safe as I can be, I know you miss me. But I've finally been set free." He took in a bit of air, "And if you find that you need me I will be waiting here. To help you make it through and take away your fear. I love you so much mom. But it's time for me to fly, I'll see you every night. And I swear it's not goodbye I promise you it's not goodbye_."

**Wyatt**: "I miss him so much, Ana, and it hurts." He paused unsure, "I just think that night I didn't just lose him. I lost you too."

"_Now Daddy, please don't cry, I'm still here everyday. It may not be the same but beside you I will lay and when you'll think of me tonight. Hold me tight in your mind if you ever need me I won't be hard to find I love you so much daddy. But it's time for me to fly I'll visit you every night and I swear it's not goodbye. I promise you it's not goodbye. Yeah, it's not goodbye_..."

**Bianca**: Looked at him now, "you could never lose me, Matty." She kissed him then.

-Next Scene-

The kids all sat down to the table, no one wanted to say anything the youngest children were dealing with the knowledge that there was more to their prophecy and more work that they had to finish, work that they had no idea how to even start on. Parker was dealing with her fight with King Ryan luckily she could hide most of her wounds she really didn't want to get yelled at. Pacey wanted to get away from everyone to warn Parker but he didn't have a chance. Riley was trying to keep his distance from Hazel he had to sort out his emotions. Ryan was trying to figure out why he had gotten along with Cole Jr., but couldn't even stand Riley. The only ones that were talking was Chris with Linn, Hank, Emily, Nix and Lex. Everyone else was just there to be there dealing with emotions.

**Piper**: "So…" Everyone turned to her and she sighed as she saw their faces. "We can't do normal can we?"

**Mel**: "Mom, we love you know you?"

**Chris**: "I don't think she means that we can't do normal because of that, Mel."

**Mel**: "I'm just telling the woman I love her, she's my mother I get to do that."

Chris nodded his head.

**Leo**: "How's everyone been?"

**Chris**: "Me and Linn are great."

**Hank**: "I thought I could be evil but Emily talked me out of it," He smiled at Nix.

**Nix**: Turned to her friend and brother's girlfriend, "Emily, why is your boyfriend looking at me like that?"

**Emily**: Shrugged, "I don't know."

**Bella**: "Nice lie."

**Emily**: "Shut up, elf!"

**Bella**: "I would but I'm a witch."

**Pacey**: "Yea, but a cute elf too."

**Bella**: "Yes I am."

**Parker**: "I got blood stolen from me."

**Emma**: "Which wouldn't have happened if you would have taken back up."

**Silver**: "Do you remember when Paige didn't like the Underworld?"

**Emma**: "Around the time she didn't like beer."

**Parker**: Taking a sip of her beer, "I don't have a problem, go mess with someone else." She turned to Riley now, "So how different was I in that reality?"

**Riley**: "You could never change, Parker, though you did have a bit more evil in your eyes."

**Parker**: "Oh little me, never!"

**Ryan**: "So Cole, he was the only evil one?"

**Riley**: Grew a bit tense, "No, Wyatt, Chris, and that Ryan and Cole's father."

**Ryan**: "They shared the same father?"

**Riley**: "Yes."

**Ryan**: he snorted, "I don't know what I'd do if Cole would have been my dad, I mean he was evil after all." He looked him straight in the eyes, "And you can never trust evil can you, Riley?"

**Riley**: His temper got to him, maybe it had been this day, maybe it had just been building up but suddenly the dam gave way, "You know what I don't give a shit what you think, Ryan. I don't care if you trust me or like me. I don't give a damn anymore about being civil, so let's not be, lets speak freely." He threw his napkin over his plate, "Why don't you admit to our mother how a week ago you tried to kill me? How about we admit that you tried to convince Hazel that I'm evil? You a cupid trying to rip a relationship up. How about we admit that no matter how many good deeds I do, you will never over look my one misfortune. It's not my fault our mother got married to Cole, it's not my fault that I came out of that union, it's not my fault she let a seer give her evil juice and it kinda made me more evil, but not really because I don't use my powers for evil. Hey you know what why don't you admit, how none of this even matters. How this long second wasted of your life will forever be forgotten."

**Ryan**: "Hey, I'm trying to be kind."

**Riley**: "But I don't want you to, you got to be pissed off for no fucking reason, now it's my turn. So you can try but I won't, not anymore." He shimmered out.

**Ryan**: Saw the look in his mother and father's eyes, the pain and a hint of disappointment, "I'm out too. I tried he doesn't want it, then fuck it." He hearted out.

**Linn**: Sighed, "Well, this was a great dinner." They all shot her a look.

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Makes me really glad I don't live at home anymore."_

**Silver**: Shook her head, "Shut up, Paige."

-Next Scene-

Ryan walked into his apartment in New York he was standing in his room alone, Grace was with her family for the weekend and all he could think about was how much of a failure he was right now. He threw everything on his desk onto the floor, he kicked the chair and sent bolts to the wall and screamed out all his anger.

**Voice**: "God, you're so overly dramatic, don't you think?"

**Ryan**: Turned around and found King Ryan standing before him, "What…"

**King Ryan**: "I'm you in the future, stronger, powerful, and a utter complete badass if I say so."

**Ryan**: "You're evil I can feel it."

**King Ryan**: "Don't you know why?" He walked closer to him, "Because you are too. You're me before the power takes over."

**Ryan**: "I'm not evil I'm the first witch/cupid!"

**King Ryan**: "Yeah, an abomination! The elders forced your mother and father to mate and look what popped out, you a monster. No not just a, THE Monster, the one to take Paige's life."

**Ryan**: He shook his head, "No, you're a demon and this is a trick!"

**King Ryan**: "Open your eyes, Ryan, you dream of everything we once did together, we can do more though, better things kill more, steal it all. Imagine it, Ryan, the world's power in your palm."

**Ryan**: "No." He kept hearing King Ryan's voice in his head, "NOOOO!" Bolts flew around the room and Ryan ended up on his knees crying. "God no, please, don't let it be true, please."

-Next Scene-

A little later…

Silver turned to her twin who was looking up to the sky, a couple hours ago, she had thought she was a goner and the only fear she had felt was never being able to see her family again, but here she was about to add more bricks in front of that wall she was building.

**Silver**: "Are you okay?"

**Parker**: "Just lost some blood."

**Silver**: "Right, I believe your lies," Parker sent her sister an eye roll, "Look I didn't come here to yell at you, I came here to ask."

**Parker**: Produced the book from her shirt, "Yea, I got the book."

**Silver**: Gulped, "I was afraid you'd say that."

**Parker**: "Why, sis, you aren't going soft on me?"

**Silver**: "No, I want Valentine out of you too I see what she's done to you."

Parker shook her head, no one knew that Silver knew, about the other future, she had came out straight and asked Parker why she couldn't feel anything from her anymore, and Parker had said, simply there's a lot you can't understand, but Silver beat the rest out of her, and Parker broke down and told her, she cried in her sister's arms, for she told her how painful it was, she saw her mother die, and her sister die and each time in the dead of night she couldn't sleep. Damian didn't know because she pretended to be asleep, but she hadn't gotten much sleep since Valentine had come into this world.

**Parker**: "I know you're worried but, this is the only way."

**Silver**: "Paige, just promise me, I won't lose a sister."

**Parker**: "No, you'll just gain another, one that is annoyingly a lot like me."

**Silver**: "Great another Paige."

**Parker**: "One that loves to be called Valentine."

**Silver**: "I'm worried about you, Park, I can see you haven't slept well."

**Parker**: "Than that's just the blood loss."

**Silver**: "Right and you didn't jump off the roof at the age of ten?"

**Parker**: Smiles, "Nope, doesn't sound anything like me." She rubbed her sister's arm, "If I dream of anything, anything different, you'll be the first to know."

**Silver**: Grabbed her sister in a hug, "I don't like this, Paige, I don't even know you're alive anymore, and I worry, a lot, because I need my twin around, because you keep me grounded."

**Parker**: Smiled a gentle smile, "Sis, I'm not going anywhere."

Silver nodded a tight smile on her face, for some reason those words didn't sound so reassuring, as she hoped they would have been. Parker couldn't help but know those words were lies, she'd be dead if she couldn't find some way to destroy the Seer and save Ryan from becoming that monster.

The End


	14. 2x07: A Journey the Soul Must Take

**Summary**: Parker does something that not only endangers everything Valentine fought for, but everything Parker stands for as well. Vincent asks Mel something important that can change their lives forever. Riley tries to come to terms with his evil half while Hazel is nothing but patient. Silver tries to rush the recovery into overdrive. Wyatt and Bianca get back into the groove of things. Ryan is falling apart, but future Grace talks to him, trying to piece him back together. The family gets a visit from some future guests when something hits the fan. An action changes everyone's lives and it alters Robin's completely.

Sorry for the wait this episode was hard to write and some person things seemed a tad bit more important. So on with the show.

**2x07: A Journey the Soul Must Take**

The wind felt nice on her worn out face. She had fought battles for things to never turn out this bad. But there she was standing in front of an army watching as they all stared at her in amazement, fear, and faith. She shouldn't have been there she should have been at home with her family, at home with her husband. But no, there she stood staring back at the army with hard cold green eyes. She couldn't believe the way things had turned out. A smirk formed on her face. She wouldn't or at least couldn't have done things differently. This was her destiny, her secret destiny the one the Elders had forced on her, the one that they had kept secret all her life. What else could she do but take it all with a smile?

-Next Scene-

Twenty-four hours earlier…

Riley tossed back another shot. He had his eyes closed as the pain took hold of him. He knew better than to drink in his condition, but he could give two shits about it right now. He looked up at the demon that was shaking his head at him. He ignored it and continued to down his drink; once he was finished he stood up and paid his tab then shimmered out. He stumbled onto his sofa and sat down to stare at a picture in a frame. He was looking at a picture of his dad and mom. Coop had on a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans and Phoebe had her brown hair down she was dressed in her work clothes so simple, a lovely flowery dress and slip-ons. He sighed as the tears fell from his eyes. He had only ever wanted to be told he wasn't a mistake, was it so hard for anyone to tell him that? That's all he wanted nothing more, not love, not friendship, just that he was meant to be there. Not just because he was tied to his family by his stupid destiny, no he wanted to know that he was meant to be in the family that he hadn't just won the lottery. That he had a reason to live. He took in some air and placed the picture up onto the counter. He dried his tears as he saw the light go on. He tried to pretend to look sober. Pretended to be in a clear state of mind.

**Voice**: "Don't pretend you're not drunk, least of all with me." He turned to find Silver there, she took a seat next to him, "How's it going?"

**Riley**: He admitted to his sister, "Been better."

**Silver**: Smiled a tight smile, "So, when are we going to stumble over to Hazel's place?"

**Riley**: Looked away, "We aren't."

**Silver**: Smiled, "We have to. Our heart only beats for her to look at us as if we were half the man she saw us to be." He shot her a look, "Riley, I don't say this much, because you and I haven't had time to spend together, but I see the way she looks at you…" She paused, "She hasn't looked at anyone like that."

**Riley**: He ran a hand through his short hair, having cut it so it was close to his scalp, "So?"

**Silver**: "It's like taking to a wall, that or a drunken child." Placed her hand on his, "I'm going to take a page out of my dad's book." Before he could stop her, "Just remember to thank me at your wedding!" She shot her ring in his direction and they hearted out.

Phoebe and Coop walked out of the darkness.

**Coop**: Put his arms around his wife, "See now you have nothing to worry about, she will fix him."

**Phoebe**: Nodded her head, "Okay, I feel a little better about going now, but, Coop, he needs me."

**Coop**: Smiled, "Give Silver a chance she is after all the Goddess of love, the girl was raised for this job, trust me I know we raised her for it."

**Phoebe**: Turned to him, "But what about our other son."

**Coop**: His smile widen more as she had said, 'other,' and not 'their' son, "Don't worry I have someone else looking into that, we'll fix the boys and then everything will be amazing."

**Phoebe**: Turned to kiss him, "Fine, Daniel I trust you, let's get packing then."

**Coop**: Kissing her, "Thank you, Dawn. I know how much you need this getaway, and we should go everything is fine with all of our kids, yeah, Riley's drinking and ignoring his soul mate, and Ryan's behaving weirdly, but honey things are going in the right direction with our other two, and two out four that's not too bad."

Phoebe shook her head and tried to believe him, but some of her couldn't help but think he was a tad bit wrong.

-Next Scene-

Bianca ran her hand through his hair, god she loved this hair. Wyatt smiled as he opened his eyes to see she was still there, and that she was messing with his hair, he had grown it out just for her. He knew she loved him with long hair.

**Wyatt**: "Hello."

**Bianca**: "Hey."

**Wyatt**: Sat up and smiled up at her, "You look amazing."

**Bianca**: Smiled, "Thank you and you were amazing." He laughed, "If I had remembered that all I had to do is stick a guitar in your hands and you'd sing me your emotions, we'd have solved our problems years ago."

**Wyatt**: "We didn't solve them, Ana, we just know how each of us feels."

**Bianca**: "And that's a start, before I had no idea, how much pain you were in, how much you blamed yourself, I mean I _knew_, but I didn't _know_."

**Wyatt**: "I just can't believe you blame yourself too,"

**Bianca**: "We were both home that night, Matt."

**Wyatt**: "Sometimes I pretend it never happened."

**Bianca**: Nodding her head in agreement what he just said, she did that sometimes too, "I try and picture him, you know, it's hard."

**Wyatt**: "His dark hair right, where did he get that from?"

**Bianca**: "Grandmas, remember, Aunt Piper and my mom are brunettes."

**Wyatt**: "Right, but one thing for sure though," He smiled, "He had your eyes."

**Bianca**: "And I always said he had yours."

**Wyatt**: "I guess we only saw who we loved the most in him."

**Bianca**: "Oh, Matt," She couldn't help herself and grabbed him in a hot and heavy kiss.

-Next Scene-

Parker snuck into her bedroom and began to change her clothes, when suddenly a pillow hit her. She turned to glare at her attacker but her face softened when she noticed her shirtless husband staring up at her from the darkness.

**Damian**: "You're late again." He slightly checked the time, "Or should I say early?"

**Parker**: Laughed and walked over to him sitting on the bed facing him, "How early exactly?"

**Damian**: "Only early if I was counting today as tomorrow and yesterday as today." He paused, "In other words its four in the morning. Where were you?"

**Parker**: Scratched her weary eyes, "Working on my project."

**Damian**: Got closer to her noticing the foul aroma of dust, "Are you ever going to tell me what it is you're doing in that cave?"

**Parker**: "Not right now."

**Damian**: He shook his head, "So I will never know what has your attention?"

**Parker**: "As of right now, my mind's attention is on you and you alone; just like my heart."

**Damian**: Couldn't help but laugh, "Fuck, Park, that was cheesy."

**Parker**: She shrugged, "Hey, I'm a cupid, we get to be cheesy from time to time."

He laughed as she kissed his lips and fell into his arms.

_-x-x-x- __To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth with me. On the back of every right, there's a wrong looming. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes? Have you ever tried to balance that beam? And if you ever tried to fit in my shoes, they'll never be quite as soft as they seemed.__X-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Starring:**_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jensen Ackles as __**Riley Halliwell**_

_Henry Cavill as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_**With:**_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Daniela Ruah as __**Linn Hunter**_

_Jessica Biel as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as __**Bella Maker**_

_Justin Hartley as __**Vincent Graco**_

_**And:**_

_Yvonne Strahovski as __**Robin Halliwell**_

_Colin Egglesfield as __**Tommy Andraz**_

_**Guest starring:**_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as __**Andy Trudeau**_

_Laura Harris as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Michael Shanks as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_With special appearance by_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell/King Ryan**_

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Future Grace**_

_And Introducing:_

_Ian Somerhalder as __**Noah Halliwell**_

_Minka Kelly as __**Andrea Halliwell**_

_Will Estes as __**Charlie Halliwell**_

_Hunter Parrish as __**Daniel Halliwell**_

_Steven R. McQueen as __**Matt Halliwell**_

_Rachel Bilson as __**Dawn Halliwell**_

_Ben McKenzie as __**Alan Halliwell**_

_Daneel Harris as__** Astrid Halliwell**_

_Ext. San Francisco, various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: "Already Over,' By Red._

Pacey pulled himself up to do another set of chin-ups. While Bella was lying on the bed watching him as he did so. He jumped off, and shook his head to get the sweat out of it, he then turned to see her smug smile, and he jumped onto their bed and entwined his hands with hers and began kissing her.

**Bella**: Licked her lips, "You're sweaty!"

**Pacey**: "Shut up, you know you don't care right now." He reclined on one arm, and smiled as he read her mind, "Why, Ms. Maker, you have one dirty mind!"

**Bella**: "What? You do need a shower."

**Pacey**: Stood up, but made sure to bring her up with him, "Then let me ask, you up for some fun?" She only responded with a laugh, and the both rushed off.

-Next Scene-

Chris was reading the sports page while Linn was sitting near him, flipping through the front page; she shook her head as she saw her boyfriend's sister's article on college tuition going up. Hank placed a smiling pancake in front of Emily who shook her head and handed him a fork so he could join her. While Nix and Lex were playing video games on the sofa.

**Damian**: Walked into the room, fixing his tie, he was dressed in a suit and his hair was combed down, he had to be in court today for a case he and DJ were working on. He turned to smile as he looked around him, "Have to love being free to do whatever we want whenever we want."

**Chris**: "Yup."

**Hank**: "Damn straight!"

Hazel walked into the room searching for something.

**Lex**: Had to pause the game because his sister had got in his sight, "Hey, Hazel, move it, you're blocking me."

**Nix**: "You cheat, no pausing!"

**Lex**: He turned to his girlfriend, "She's in my way woman!"

**Nix**: Unpaused the game, "Not my fault!"

**Lex**: Repaused, "Phoebe!"

**Nix**: Slightly laughing, "Yes, Derek?"

**Emily**: Looked to see Hazel was running around in search of something, "Hazel, what in heaven's name are you looking for?"

**Hazel**: turned to face everyone, "My phone?"

**Linn**: Raised her hand and in it was Hazel's cell, "Left it on the counter."

**Hazel**: Walked over to her, checked for missed calls or texts, saw none and groaned, "Damn it."

**Damian**: "Who you waiting on a call from?"

**Hazel**: "My boyfriend or at least the person I think is still my boyfriend."

**Bella**: Walking into the room drying her hair, Pacey next to her fixing his shirt, "You two still haven't talked?"

**Hazel**: Shook her head, "No he's been avoiding me ever since he and Ryan got into that fight."

**Pacey**: "That's been a week, Hazel, normally he isn't so hung up on fighting with Ryan."

**Hank**: "But this was the first time his rage came out, you know that temper of his got the better of him and he can't be happy about that."

**Lex**: He was slamming buttons trying to win, "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

**Hazel**: "No Lexton, I just want to see him again, not have him hospitalized."

**Pacey**: "Have you asked Mrs. Halliwell about it?"

**Parker**: She walked into the room, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, "Who's that?"

**Damian**: "That'd be you, Park."

**Parker**: "Right, married now." She laughed at Damian's funny face, "Why you all dressed up?"

**Damian**: "By god woman you never listen to a word I say."

**Parker**: Blinked, "Yelling at me does not help me know what you're doing."

**Damian**: "I wasn't yelling,"

**Pacey**: "He's got court, Park."

**Parker**: "And how do you know that?"

**Chris**: "He's been bitching about it for the past week."

**Parker**: "Oh, well, sorry about it, Damian, guess my mind has been on other things."

**Damian**: He walked over to her and kissed her, "It's okay,"

**DJ**: Walked into the room, "Angel, you done with your lady? We've got a court case to close and you know how Judge Road is."

**Damian**: "Right you are, man." He turned to his wife, "Park, promise me you'll get home early from causing trouble?"

**Parker**: "I'll try." She kissed him.

He nodded his head knowing that's all he could really get, and he walked out the door with DJ.

**Pacey**: turned to his cousin, "Parker, what you doing?"

**Parker**: Slightly laughed, "None of your business."

**Hazel**: "Parker, have you seen your brother?"

**Parker**: "No, but I was told that you shouldn't worry about him, because the Goddess of love has it under control."

**Chris**: "Silver's dealing with the situation then?"

**Parker**: Nods her head, "Yeah." She walked over to the counter for an apple and then went to heart out but Pacey stopped her, "What?"

**Pacey**: "You're not going to invite me to help you with the trouble your causing?"

**Parker**: "No."

**Linn**: "Are you two fighting?"

**Parker**: "I don't think so." She turned to look at him, "Are we fighting?"

**Pacey**: "Not that I know of, but you have been dodging me for some reason."

**Parker**: "I'm working on something, Andrew, and no I don't need your help. And no I'm not in any trouble and yes I'm going to be fine on my own,"

**Pacey**: "Whenever you say that I get worried."

**Parker**: Tapped his face slightly, "I don't even know why though."

She hearted out before he found a reason for her to stay.

**Linn**: "Chris, what's on the agenda for today?"

**Chris**: "Well, I thought I would show up today at magic school because I do still work there."

**Hank**: Nods his head, "Yeah me and Lex have to be at the shop today some big money spending guy wants to look at the car me and him have been fixing up."

**Lex**: Turned to face his best friend, "Money bags is coming?"

**Hank**: Slightly laughed, "I told you not to call him that."

**Lex**: "What he's money bags!"

**Hank**: "Anyway yeah he's coming to look at the ford."

**Lex**: "Why?"

**Hank**: "Because of that special something we put into it."

**Lex**: "Oh." He still looked lost.

**Hank**: "It's a good thing you are a great painter because that brain of yours no worky!"

**Nix**: Has just killed Lex's character, "I've told him that," She looked around, "Who's next?"

**Lex**: Turned to the game, "That was cheating your brother was talking about work!"

**Nix**: "Yeah, but you should have been paying attention!"

Lex shook his head and moved when Emily sat down.

**Emily**: Turned to Lex, "Don't worry, Lex, I'll take her down."

**David**: "Now this I have to see."

**Hank**: "You are not alone!"

Chris turned to Linn as his cousin and friends went to catch the epic battle that was Nix vs. Emily.

**Chris**: "You, me, Underworld later?"

**Linn**: Smiled, "I'm loving that idea."

-Next Scene-

Riley blinked a couple of times after his head stopped hurting and his ears stopped ringing. He sent a glare at his sister who wore a smug smile on her face.

**Silver**: "What?"

**Riley**: "What you are out of line."

**Silver**: "I am not. I haven't done anything."

**Riley**: "Apart from the fact you used your ring on me?"

**Silver**: She placed her hand on the back of her neck, "Well—,"

**Riley**: "Dragged me somewhere!"

**Silver**: "Oh, will you calm down; we're in your memories."

**Riley**: Paled, "WHAT?"

**Silver**: "You need something, I don't exactly know what yet, but the ring did, and here we are, the beginning of your life."

**Riley**: "Silver, we have to get out of here you can't see anything in my past!"

**Silver**: She turned away from him, "Too late, Riley, the show has just began!"

Riley gulped, Valentine was going to kill him. Not much he could do about that right now though. So he just looked around him, to see where he was. Oddly he had no idea.

**Silver**: "Where are we?"

**Riley**: "I was going to ask you!"

They were standing in complete darkness when suddenly the ground began to shake and they were sent free falling, when they found the floor Riley helped Silver stand up and both of them found themselves in the heavens.

**Silver**: "This isn't Elder-vile, I've been there because of my goddess powers, not where the cupids dell either."

**Riley**: "We're where the ghosts live."

**Silver**: "What makes you say that?"

**Riley**: Pointing ahead of them, "Because Grams and Grandma are walking to us."

**Silver**: turned to face her family, "Weird this has never happened." She went to walk over to them and ask them what the hell went wrong with her ring, "Grams, Grandma!"

**Grams**: "Honey, I know you think this is the right thing to do but..."

**Patty**: "Yes, I know you're not so sure."

**Riley**: "I don't think they can hear you."

**Silver**: "I guess this is where your life began."

**Riley**: "Silver, look you have to know something about—,"

**Silver**: Cut him off, "Shhh! Let's follow them!"

Riley shook his head but followed her.

**Grams**: "I just don't know if Phoebe can handle this right now."

**Patty**: "I believe she can, not only is she married, but she already has her first born, I think now is the perfect time, I mean let's face it, it will never be the perfect time but…" She paused, "He has been put through so much, shouldn't he be given love?"

**Grams**: "I know you feel that because you gave Paige away that shouldn't happen to this boy, but you don't know who he is more like."

**Patty**: "You're right, I have no idea who he would take after, and he could be like Cole or the Source or maybe even like Phoebe. But that's the thing, he should be given a chance."

**Grams**: "And what if you are unleashing the ender of the world?"

**Patty**: "What if he's someone that could help us? Let's agree that we have no idea who he will become but he should be able to choose who he is."

**Grams**: "Fine, but you know how the Elders feel about this."

**Patty**: "It's a good thing I found a way around them fighting me on this."

**Grams**: "And everyone blames me for the stubborn gene in this family."

**Patty**: "That's because I got it from you, mother."

**Grams**: She shook her head, "What will you do to save him then, Patty?"

**Patty**: She smiled, and motioned her mother to follow her, Riley and Silver did as well, once she made sure the coast was clear she entered an invisible home, then showed her mother a baby. "It's already done, I just have to get him to Phoebe."

**Grams**: "God, I thought I'd never see those eyes again."

**Patty**: turned to her mother, "Whose?"

**Grams**: Smiled to Patty, "Your father's."

**Patty**: "See he isn't just a demon, he's your great grandson."

**Riley**: "They saved me?"

**Silver**: "They had to, you're family."

**Riley**: "Was it really because we shared blood or just because I might be able to stop some monster?" He looked away this hadn't helped at all. "Or become it?"

Silver wanted to tell him it was because of blood but before she could the floor disappeared and they were sent falling until they landed in the manor. Their mother was helping Ryan take off his coat. He looked to be around the age of two. Before she could tell him to be careful he ran off to play with his older cousins.

**Piper**: "Boys they always go running in the other direction even when you tell them not to."

**Paige**: Sat down she had a huge belly, seeing as she was pregnant with her twins. "Oh don't worry you'll get some girls soon I promise."

**Henry**: Laughed, "Can't wait to see meet them."

**Phoebe**: "How are you?"

**Paige**: "Tired, annoyed, you know the normal pregnancy hormones doing their jobs." She turned to her brother-in-law, "Don't even think about rubbing my belly I will kill you!"

**Coop**: "I would never."

**Leo**: "Remind me not to rub her belly."

**Henry**: "Don't rub it, she'll kill you,"

**Andy**: "Gee, Paige, I thought you loved being pregnant."

**Paige**: "I did until I got morning sickness now not so much."

He laughed.

**Piper**: "And we'll throw in moody too!"

**Paige**: "Just you wait, Piper, you'll be in my same shoes watch!"

Suddenly in teleported Grams.

**Prue**: "Grams."

**Grams**: "Hello, girls."

**Phoebe**: "What brings you to the living plane?"

**Grams**: "Just wanted to see how you all were doing?"

**Paige**: "She wants something."

**Piper**: "Oh yeah."

**Grams**: "If you guys could…"

The men nodded and walked out of the kitchen to go find what their kids were doing.

**Piper**: "Okay what is it, why'd you kick out the men?"

**Grams**: Turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe, do you remember when you were married to Cole and you were with child?"

**Phoebe**: "The Seer took him from me."

**Grams**: "It's not the simple."

**Phoebe**: "Why are you asking, Grams?"

**Patty**: "Because we did something that will change your life and his."

They all turned to find their mother standing there holding a baby in her arms.

**Piper**: "Mom, when did you have a child?"

**Patty**: "Not mine, honey, your sister's?"

**Paige**: "Wait, you saved the source's spawn?"

**Patty**: "No, I saved Phoebe's son."

**Prue**: "But didn't the Seer take him as her own, you know made it so she was pregnant and not Phoebe?"

**Patty**: "She took the bad child, but because he started in Phoebe she couldn't just change who he was, this boy will always be a Halliwell."

**Phoebe**: She was shocked, what could she say, she had thought she'd never see this son again, she was content to love Ryan twice as much to make up for losing her first son but now here was her mother holding a baby telling her, he was alive now, waiting for her to hold him and love him, "Can I hold him?"

**Patty**: "Of course." She gently handed him over to her daughter.

**Phoebe**: Didn't know what to expect but what she had in her arms wasn't it, he was human, and a looker, he blinked up at her and sent her a small smile, his eyes though were blue she couldn't help not see Cole who she thought she would have but oddly she saw Coop.

**Coop**: "He's handsome."

**Phoebe**: Turned to her husband, "We need to talk." She turned to Piper, "Can you guys watch Ryan for me?"

**Piper**: "Sure, honey."

**Coop**: "Come on," He held out his hand to her and she took it.

They hearted to cupid land and Phoebe sat down, still holding the baby, Silver and Riley were there watching this happen.

**Phoebe**: "Do you remember that I was once married to Cole?"

**Coop**: "Yes."

**Phoebe**: "I was pregnant before Ryan." Coop said nothing and let her speak, "I was going to have a son, but the Seer she took him from me, she turned him as well by that I mean he could throw fire made me throw fire." She looked down at the beautiful boy in her arms, "This is that boy."

**Coop**: "Phoebe, I know." She turned to look at him now shocked, "I knew how much you regretted not having saved him, he was truly one of the innocents you lost in this battle. I thought it was wrong for you to have Ryan, but not have this son as well, so I begged Patty to help me, save him."

**Riley**: "What?"

**Silver**: "Dad helped save you."

Riley didn't look back at her; she was completely invisible right now.

**Phoebe**: "Coop."

**Coop**: "I love Ryan because he is my first born, and I know you love him too, but I know that this was killing you, and I had to find a way to mend your heart, kinda a cupid and I work in fixing hearts."

**Phoebe**: "You did this?"

**Coop**: "I saved him, yes."

**Phoebe**: "Why?"

**Coop**: "Because no one should have to grow up in the Wasteland because he needed to be given a chance and most importantly because you needed him back."

**Phoebe**: "I look into his eyes, and all I see is you."

**Coop**: "Yeah, in order for him to be saved I kinda gave him a bit of my cupid blood." She looked up to him for a further explanation, "Well in order for your mother to pass him off as just a good soul we had to mask his dark powers so we figured that if we gave him a bit of my cupid blood it would mask his dark powers and show his good ones."

**Phoebe**: "So he has your eyes…"

**Coop**: "Because technically he is half of me."

**Phoebe**: Looked back at the boy, "Half you, half Cole, and half me."

**Coop**: "Yes."

**Phoebe**: "You know what this means don't you?"

**Coop**: "He's got a fighting chance,"

**Phoebe**: Shook her head and smiled happy tears in her eyes. "No, Coop, he's got one hell of a chance to beat this."

**Coop**: "Then you're okay with this that I went behind your back—,"

She stopped him from going on and placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

**Phoebe**: "Thank you for being my rock."

**Coop**: "Always."

**Phoebe**: "What should be call him?"

**Coop**: "If you'll let me be so bold…" She nodded, "Cole Riley Turner Halliwell, Cole for his father and Riley because that's my brother's name."

**Phoebe**: "Riley's a nice name, but maybe a slight change." She turned to the baby, "How would you like if instead of Cole." She turned to him, "Coop Riley Valentín Halliwell?"

**Coop**: He was speechless, "Phoebe…"

**Phoebe**: "He may have been Cole's son originally but if you hadn't risked your life, then he wouldn't be here. Besides as you said, Cole was his father, but you'll be his dad."

**Coop**: "Can I hold him?" She nodded and handed him over, "Coop huh, yeah you look like a Coop."

He gentle kissed baby Riley's head and the baby sent him a smile.

**Phoebe**: touched her husband's arm, "Charming too."

**Riley**: "He saved me."

**Silver**: "You're not just here by coincidence."

**Riley**: "Dad gave me some of his blood so Grandma could save me. I'm half of him."

**Silver**: "Yes, Riley, you're half a Valentín just like Valentine just like the rest of us,"

**Riley**: "Silver…"

**Silver**: "Before you freak out on me all I have to say is Paige."

**Riley**: Couldn't help it he felt like a weight had just been lifted and he hugged Silver tightly. "I'm so glad that girl sucks at secrets."

**Silver**: "Yeah that's why I know." She slightly looked away she couldn't tell him the truth that Valentine's memories were driving their sister crazy.

**Riley**: "So we're done right?"

**Silver**: Put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Riley, we just started."

**Riley**: "But my problem was that I didn't think I belonged and dad saved me so I belong because the Elders didn't just throw me in, Dad chose to go and find me."

**Silver**: "Yeah that's the first layer of your problems, but, brother, you've got a little bit more that we need to tackle before you face Hazel."

**Riley**: "Do you think it can help?"

**Silver**: She smiled, "I know it,"

-Next Scene-

**Wyatt**: Took a gulp of his coffee, it felt nice to drink it and have no worries, he smiled as Bianca entangled her hands with his, "I missed this."

**Bianca**: "Yeah, we used to do this a lot, remember you in your intern scrubs me in my—," She let her voice drop, "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

**Wyatt**: "Trying to remember you dressed up in that PI outfit of yours, you were scary sexy in all that black leather."

**Bianca**: Shook her head, she had tried to be a PI like her mom, but she realized though she was indeed good at it, she just missed teaching, that was her true passion, "I still have the outfit." He got a goofy smile on his face.

**Wyatt**: "Well, Ms. Hunter."

**Bianca**: "Yes, Mr. Halliwell."

**Wyatt**: "I do believe you are trying to get me back in bed."

**Bianca**: "Why sir I am almost insulted, of course I am." Placed a gentle kiss on his lips and his hand ran over her face, but before she could react to his hand, a voice brought them out of their lip lock.

**Parker**: "This is nice."

They both pulled away and shook their heads at her.

**Wyatt**: "Paige, what are you doing here? Tell me there isn't any trouble?"

**Parker**: Rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think I'm about?"

**Bianca**: "Come on, Park, what brings you to this part of the city?"

**Parker**: "Just in search for some ingredients for something I'm working on." She went on as she saw the look in her cousin's eyes, "No I'm not up to anything too bad and no it doesn't have to do with demons or anything."

**Wyatt**: "Okay but if you get into any trouble?"

**Parker**: Went to leave, "Don't ruin your date."

**Bianca**: "Parker?" She turned back, "Thank you."

**Parker**: "I didn't do anything, it was all Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "You helped me remember how much I loved her."

**Parker**: "You never forgot, I just helped get you out of a slump, nothing too big." She looked away, "See you guys later."

They nodded and watched her walk away.

-Next Scene-

Robin was sitting at a higher level bar, she really didn't want to be there, she'd rather be with the lower level demons but she couldn't get away with that given the fact she was the Source. Around her was a ring of empty seats, all the demons were watching her but from afar, they did not want to piss off the Source. Suddenly she felt a switch in the air and she turned to find a familiar face sitting next to her.

**Tommy**: "Hello, Master."

**Robin**: "What are you doing here?"

**Tommy**: "I need a small favor,"

**Robin**: "The Source doesn't grant favors to just anyone."

**Tommy**: Smiled, "No, she doesn't, may I ask for your audience?"

**Robin**: "Fine, come." She walked out of the bar and he followed, when they entered an alleyway, she turned back to him, "Tommy, what the hell are you doing here again?"

**Tommy**: He flashed her a flirty grin, "Nice to see you again too, Robin."

**Robin**: "I'm working what do you want?"

**Tommy**: "Well I just thought, you might be a tad bit bored again, and because of that I thought maybe you wanted to come and hunt with me, again."

**Robin**: Looked around, "Hunting?"

**Tommy**: "A pack of demons."

**Robin**: "Like before?"

**Tommy**: "Yeah."

**Robin**: Her and Tommy had been hunting for a little while together she mostly did it because she was bored, he on the other hand wanted to get to know her, "A high level pack?"

**Tommy**: "Oh yeah."

**Robin**: "They will all die?"

**Tommy**: "Up to us,"

**Robin**: Smiled, "I'm in."

**Tommy**: Holding out his hand, "Knew you would be. Come on, let's go get them."

**Robin**: Taking his hand, "Fine, but I had to change first, can't go around looking like the Source if I'm going to be acting like a witch."

**Tommy**: He licked his lips, "Don't you mean you can't go around acting like a Source when you will be the witch you are?"

**Robin**: "Shut up, Tommy, and let me orb."

He nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the usual emotions that he felt when she orbed them, a warm calming and even peace were those very emotions that filled his veins when she orbed him.

-Next Scene-

Parker was mixing some potion together all the while Valentine was getting a bad feeling about this.

**Valentine**: "Parker, I don't think this is right." Parker ignored her and started to add some other ingredients to the potion, which was now changing color from once light blue to a dark red, "Paige, you are messing with something that should not be messed with, I mean really I lived my life I stopped Ryan from being evil," Parker snorted, "I don't need you to give me a body. Yes, I am still in love with Maxwell but that's life."

**Parker**: Didn't look up from her work, "You think I'm only doing this for you?"

**Valentine**: "You want me out of your body."

**Parker**: She stopped and looked up, "Yes, because I'm right handed when I was born left, I'm sucking at my job when I'm one of the top photographers that paper has! Hell you're partly blind in your left eye how the fuck did you go hunting demons and not get killed?" She shook her head knowing that her question was falling on to deaf ears, "I'm staring at my best friend with googly eyes when I never looked at the man like that!" She shook her head, "This is very much for me just as much as it is for you."

**Valentine**: "What do you mean by that?"

**Parker**: "I can't sleep at night, Val, your fucking memories are petrifying me!"

**Valentine**: "Which is not my fault. That was life back then."

**Parker**: Went back to her work, "I'm not blaming you, Val, I'm just telling you that if I have another fucking dream where I see my brother murder my cousin or mother I am going to lose it!" She stopped messing with the potions. "Look, I'm sorry I'm yelling at you, this isn't your fault and I know that it's just I can't deal with all these emotions that you are making me feel. I'm ripping in multiple pieces."

**Valentine**: "And you think this can help you?"

**Parker**: "Do you remember a boy, his name was Xander?"

**Valentine**: Suddenly fear took her, "You know of Xander?"

**Parker**: "Yeah, I know everything about Xander. Hell about those two weeks you spent with Ryan when you were sixteen."

Valentine gulped, no one knew what happened in those two weeks only her, King Ryan, and those that died.

_Memory_

_Valentine took in another shaky breath. She was chained up to the underworld wall. Trying to think of something happy as another adult screamed for her to join Ryan. She closed her eyes as she heard her brother tear her apart. She wanted more and more to help stop those deaths. But she couldn't, she couldn't join Ryan. What would her mother think of her then? She knew her mother could never look at her the same if she said yes once. But was this worth it? All those lives, forty-five to be exact, all those lives were being taken away because she would not simply utter, 'I'll join you.' Three words, that's all it would take for her to help stop those that her brother harmed. But in the end she reminded herself even if she said those three words, she'd be the one to kill the others. She couldn't join him, no matter how many he killed. She just couldn't._

_**King Ryan**__: Yelled out in anger, he couldn't believe that this wasn't working, she should have been feeling the pain of each victim she should have been screaming along with them, screaming for him to stop, but no she was just there looking back at him as he tortured them, maybe he had broken her. "What is your answer now, CJ?"_

_**Valentine**__: Picked her head up, looked into the woman's eyes, "No."_

_**King Ryan**__: He turned back to the woman who was now shaking in fear, "She said no." He laughed and shook his head and cut the woman's ear off, she screamed all the way, "Now, CJ?"_

_**Valentine**__: Not taking her eyes off the woman, her eyes were pleading, "No."_

_**King Ryan**__: "Another no." He then turned back to the woman, "Nothing left to do but this." He slowly dragged his athame across her neck and she slowly began to bleed out, "I could save her you know, all you must say—,"_

_**Valentine**__: "No."_

_**King Ryan**__: He turned to the woman, then stabbed her in the eye, she moved around in pain then slowly she stopped, "Shame she was quite a looker." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a guard brought a boy who was only eleven years old. All the other victims at all be either older than Valentine or around her age, but here now chained to a wall was a boy of just eleven. She remembered that age well. What had it been only five years when her happiness ended. "This is Xander, CJ, he's a special little guy." Again Ryan snapped his fingers, "Must get help for this one." He walked away._

_**Valentine**__: Turned to face Xander and she could see he was scared, "Hey." Before she hadn't wanted to speak with any of the other victims, she couldn't get used to them because then she'd want to save them, but there she was talking to him._

_**Xander**__: "I'm Xander, what's your name?"_

_**Valentine**__: "Parker, how old are you?"_

_**Xander**__: He got a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Well last time when my mom was alive, I just nine and it's been two years since I last saw her. So I suppose I'm eleven."_

_**Valentine**__: "It's going to be okay."_

_**Xander**__: "Why are you going to tell him yes?" She said nothing, "It's okay, I know about this place what he does in front of you. I came here for my brother I just got caught but it's okay I know some way me and Phil we'll be back together again soon."_

_**Valentine**__: "You're here to save him." Just like she was willing to do anything to save Ryan._

_**Xander**__: Shook his head, "Not exactly," Suddenly in walked Ryan with a boy who looked just like Xander though he had evilness in his eyes and heart. "Philip?"_

_**Philip**__: "Hello, brother."_

_**King Ryan**__: "Philip, do what you must,"_

_**Valentine**__: Fighting against her chains, "Ryan, what the hell are you doing?"_

_**King Ryan**__: "You will not join me, so I will give up asking you, this one is simply for training, you can't save him, so just close your eyes and it will be over soon." He turned to Philip, "Hold the athame a bit higher, look him in the eyes when you cut him,"_

_**Valentine**__: "RYAN!"_

_**Philip**__: "Xander, you should have joined us."_

_**King Ryan**__: "Ask him if he wants to."_

_**Xander**__: "I don't. I'm here to stop you, Phil."_

_**Philip**__: "Stop me from what becoming my full potential?"_

_**King Ryan**__: Laziness in his voice, "Another lost cause, cut his arm," Philip did what he was told. "Now ask him again."_

_**Philip**__: "Will you join us?"_

_**Xander**__: "No, I'm here to stop you."_

_**King Ryan**__: "Now his chest."_

_Again Philip cut him._

_**Xander**__: "I forgive you."_

_King Ryan said nothing but Philip looked back to him wanted to know what to do next. But only saw that King Ryan was staring at him waiting to see what he would do._

_Again Philip cut him._

_**Xander**__: "I forgive you."_

_Again._

_**Xander**__: "I forgive you."_

_Philip went to cut him but King Ryan stopped him._

_**King Ryan**__: "Let me show you how we cause real pain." He grabbed Xander's arm and made a clean cut, causing Xander to scream. "Now, do you forgive me?"_

_**Valentine**__: "Ryan I'll j—,"_

_**Xander**__: Screamed stopping her from trying to save him, "NO!"_

_**King Ryan**__: Made a quick neck cut and Xander bled out. "There it's done." He turned down to the boy, "What do you think?"_

_**Philip**__: Turned to Valentine who was shocked, and sickened, "Is it her turn now?"_

_**King Ryan**__: Smirked, "No, but soon." He smacked him playfully on the back, "Hell I might even let you help me."_

_End_

**Parker**: "Now you see why I have to stop this, I can't think about that boy, because he's not dead here, Val, he's alive I checked up on him, he works at this little surfboard place on the beach, his brother isn't a monster, he's right there with him, protecting him. I can't deal with your memories because they're not helping me, they're killing me."

Valentine said nothing because she knew her counterpart was right. They had to get her out of this body now.

-Next Scene-

Pacey was pacing in front of the cave in the beach he could hear his cousin in there, talking to herself or more realistically to Valentine. He was debating on entering the cave. Half of him wanted to rush in there and demand Parker tell him what the hell she was doing, the other half, mostly knew whatever it was she'd not tell him even if half of the world was on fire and that would stop it somehow, the girl was very tight lipped when she wanted to be. He had just come from talking with the Elders but they did not have any idea what she was doing. So he went to the cupids and asked if they knew what she was doing, maybe she was on an assignment for them. But no. They had no idea what she was doing either, hell she was ignoring her assignments and they were trying to talk to her but they couldn't enter the cave it was blocking anyone but her from entering. So even if he indeed wanted to go in, he might not be able to. But that was his only option, how else was he going to find out what the hell was going on? He couldn't just go out right and ask her that's not who his cousin was.

**Future Grace**: "I wouldn't go in if I were you."

**Pacey**: "Grace?"

**Future Grace**: "Hey, Andrew."

**Pacey**: "You know what's going on with Paige?"

**Future Grace**: "She's dealing with something."

**Pacey**: "Give me more because I don't understand if I should let her be."

**Future Grace**: "Valentine's memories are over whelming, so much that she can't function. She hasn't been to work in weeks, hasn't gotten a full night's sleep longer than that."

**Pacey**: "Why didn't she tell me?"

**Future Grace**: "Your cousin isn't normally like this, she's normally well kept, and she can defend herself, Andrew, she wants to deal with this on her own."

**Pacey**: "But she's not alone, how many times do I have to remind her that she's not Valentine."

**Future Grace**: "Which is why she must do this on her own."

**Pacey**: "Why? How does her doing this alone make this all better?"

**Future Grace**: "She's going to make some mistakes, and you're going to want to help her, but you can't, Andrew, let her fall and her let get back up on her own."

**Pacey**: "I don't understand!"

**Future Grace**: "What's happening right now, needs to happen, you helping her will not help her, for she's going to have to do some things that will go against everything you both view as good. Look at this second Parker is at a crossroad, everything I'm fighting for is happening right now. If you or anyone else tries to help her you'll only confuse her from her mission."

**Pacey**: "She needs to do this alone that's what you mean?" She nods, "Fine just answer me this. Will I regret not helping her?"

**Future Grace**: "If you stop her, she'll go crazy with everything, just let her try and fix this, let her try it this way."

**Pacey**: "You didn't answer the question."

**Future Grace**: Nods her head, "Regret is something you'll do no matter what your action may be."

**Pacey**: "Then shouldn't I just—,"

**Future Grace**: "You helped her before same outcome, and then the other time you didn't help, same outcome, regardless what you do it's going to happen. It has to."

**Pacey**: "What am I supposed to do then?"

**Future Grace**: "Help her out afterward."

**Pacey**: "Even if I have no idea how to when I have no idea what she is doing."

**Future Grace**: "When she needs your help you will know exactly what to do."

-Next Scene-

**Chris**: cracked his neck and smiled once the class ended. His dad walked over to him, "Hey, dad."

**Leo**: "It is a miracle seeing you here."

**Chris**: Nods his head, "Yeah, yeah I know, stop skipping work."

**Leo**: Laughed, "Not what I was going to say." He sat down on his son's desk, "Tell me, how's everything?"

**Chris**: "It's the same, Dad; nothing really changed just because I moved out. Hell, are you feeling a bit neglected or something?"

**Leo**: "I just wanted to know what's new."

**Chris**: "Well me and Linn are dating but I think you know that."

**Leo**: "No I didn't."

**Chris**: "Well we are and I have to say I couldn't be happier,"

**Leo**: "It shows, and I'm happy that you took that step."

**Chris**: "We can thank Robbie for that one, if she hadn't sent us to the past I wouldn't have taken that jump, and I'd still be living at home."

**Leo**: "Well if I ever see Robin I'll be sure to thank her for helping you out."

**Chris**: Saw the look in his father's eyes, "What's wrong?"

**Leo**: "Your baby sister doesn't trust me."

**Chris**: "Do you really blame her? I mean she was forced by some Elders who she doesn't even know to become a monster, and have whitelighter powers as well its driving her crazy dad."

**Leo**: "I know and I'm trying to be kind and not rush her, but it's just…"

**Chris**: "You wanna get to know her, I understand I feel the same, she doesn't trust me all that much either, because of my half elderness, and I doubt she even speaks to Wyatt unless she has to the only people in this family that she will talk to are Riley and Mel."

**Leo**: "Do you ever think we can fix this?"

**Chris**: Smiled, "Dad I'm going to be honest with you, getting close to Robin will be a lot harder than Mel, she's in a position that just doesn't allow her to let her guard down, why do you think she's gotten along with Mel and Riley so well? Mel is Twice Cursed and Riley is half Source. She can let her guard down with them because they're going through a lot of things that she is, well maybe more Riley than Mel because she had Vincent and us, and you know maybe Riley less to because he had—," He stopped talking, "But look we'll figure it out later."

**Leo**: Nodded his head, "I'll let you go, you most likely want to get home after a hard day."

**Chris**: Hugged his father seeing that the old man needed a hug, "Dad, I love you, you know that right?"

**Leo**: Smiled you, "I love you too Chris and of course I do buddy, but it's always nice to hear."

-Next Scene-

A teenage Coop Jr (aka Riley from Riley's memories) was sitting on a bench staring up to the sky. His head was in Dara's lap. She was rubbing his hair as the tears fell from his eyes. A few hours ago everything had been fine. Every dream he ever dreamed seemed possible. And now a cold dark reality set in.

**Silver**: "Where are we?"

**Riley**: "This little park Dara and I used to go to, this is after I learned about mom."

Silver now nodded a somber look in her face.

**Dara**: "It'll get better."

**Coop Jr**: "How can it possibly get better?"

**Dara**: "Well—," She looked away, "The pain it—,"

**Coop Jr**: Sat up and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry I don't mean to put you in a hard place, you don't have to say anything right now."

**Dara**: "But I feel like I should, there should be some wisdom or something. I lost a parent I know how that feels so I should have some words for you, to make this better."

**Coop Jr**: "Your brother didn't kill your mom, he didn't kill your Aunts and Uncle, didn't try to kill your sister." He shook his head, "Well you don't have a sister."

**Dara**: She touched his face, "Riley."

**Coop Jr**: "I always feared I'd hurt her in some way, I would never kill mom, but I thought one day my demon would get the better of me and I'd transformed or something and I'd hurt someone I cared about, and now Ryan—,"

**Dara**: "Hey."

**Coop Jr**: Tears in his eyes, "Ryan was supposed to be good, he's a cupid for Christ sake!"

**Dara**: "He was human."

**Coop Jr**: "He's a monster."

**Dara**: "What are you going to do?"

**Coop Jr**: "Well we have to bury mom and the aunts and Uncle Leo. Don't know if my dad is going to show up or not, and if he does most likely drunk."

**Dara**: "Riley."

**Coop Jr**: "He looked at me as if it was my fault, like I told Ryan to go become a monster!" He stood up, "I thought he loved me like a son," He shook his head, "Guess I was just another tax write off."

**Dara**: Put her arms around him, "Riley, I love you."

**Coop Jr**: He turned to face her, "Why did you do that?"

**Dara**: "Tell you I love you?"

**Coop Jr**: "You tell me you love me it's been a dream, I mean after everything that happened with you losing your mom why did you have to ruin that I love you with this moment in time! Don't you think I want you to tell me that right after I just insulted my father, oh am I supposed to tell people when they ask when you said I love you first, oh you know it was after I called my father a unloving bastard."

**Dara**: "You never called him an unloving bastard."

**Coop Jr**: "It's an expression, Hazel."

**Dara**: "Don't call me that."

**Coop Jr**: "It's your name."

**Dara**: "Yeah but it's the name she gave me, and it's the name I have to live with now that I lost her, now that I know I was the powerless one."

**Coop Jr**: "You couldn't have saved her its not like you can see the future, not even Lexton can."

**Silver**: "Your Hazel she couldn't?"

**Riley**: "No, her power never grew, she died before it could, Ryan killed her before it could, a loose end of his I suppose. He was well known for doing things like that."

**Silver**: "You look happy, miserable right now but you would normally be happy."

**Riley**: "We were kinda." She shot him a look, "Being with Dara was like opening my eyes every day, and being able to see the sun rise and sun set, but being with Hazel that's like breathing I need her, Dara was nice to have around but Hazel—,"

**Silver**: "You need to live."

**Riley**: He nodded, "If I could have been raised with Hazel—," He paused, "God could life ever be so kind?"

**Silver**: "If you wanted I'm sure the Elders—,"

**Riley**: "It's a nice idea but it's not what I want." He watched his younger self, "Me and Dara back then I thought she was my soul mate, and maybe she knew the truth,"

**Silver**: "What do you mean?"

**Riley**: "Before she died, she told me she isn't me, but she'll do."

**Silver**: "She was talking about Hazel?"

**Riley**: "I believe so,"

**Silver**: "She was kinda—,"

**Riley**: "Self-centered? Selfish? Jealous? Hell high strung too. Everything Hazel isn't and more the reason why I love her."

**Silver**: "Love huh? Isn't that a little—,"

**Riley**: "Fast? No Hazel and I, we're not like everyone else, because of my time with Dara I love Hazel and because of her gifts of the future she loves me. We were made for each other do you understand."

**Silver**: "A little, point blank you love her because of Dara but you love her more because she isn't Dara, and she loves you because she can feel her future self's love for you."

**Riley**: Tabbed Silver's nose, "Bingo."

-Next Scene-

Robin was now dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans all around her person were athames and potions. Back-to-Back with her was Tommy, he was dressed in a dark number again, his hair parted in the middle a smile on his handsome face, he lived for this.

**Tommy**: "Man, you know what I love about you, Robbie, you don't ruin the hunt with chit-chat."

**Robin**: Groaned slightly as one of her athames was blocked, she tightened her grip on another and threw it at the demon closest to her. "Well I couldn't really say much with you bitching about Ricky and his hiding things, for fucks sake Tommy if you're in love with him just tell him."

**Tommy**: Shooting energy balls at other demons around him, "No, T-man doesn't go that way."

**Robin**: She set fire at the demons now seeing as the athames weren't working for her, "We weren't talking about your dick, Tommy, I was talking about you."

**Tommy**: He laughed now and sung athames at a demon who was charring a fireball, "Another reason why I like you, not afraid you'll hurt my feelings or something with a battle of words. Ricky on the other hand."

**Robin**: She bent down and he swung over her throw more energy balls around the room, "Do you like his sister that much?"

**Tommy**: Standing up straight now and slightly turning to her, "For your information, I slept with Aine once and although the sex was great that's all it was, sex. So to answer your question no I'm not in love with her, or like her or care about her emotions. I'm a really dark guy."

**Robin**: She shook her head and shot another fire ball at a demon who was aiming at Tommy, "No you just want to pretend to be, what did some girl break your heart?"

**Tommy**: He threw an energy ball at two demons and it ripped them to pieces, "What's your excuse?"

**Robin**: She ducked as an energy ball was shot at her, "I'm practically married."

**Tommy**: He moved out of the energy balls path and it hit a demon close to him, "No you think you are, to a dog mind you, but you don't even know if this Miles still cares about you. He loved Victoria but you are no Victoria."

**Robin**: "Victoria is my middle name."

**Tommy**: He stopped fighting, "Yeah because you picked it, but you aren't her, and hey that's not a bad thing."

**Robin**: "Tommy!" She formed a huge fireball and shot it at the oncoming energy ball and the demon that formed it. "Shut it."

**Tommy**: "Sorry my mouth likes to make me stop paying attention, not that I meant to, but you know how it is."

She looked around the room.

**Robin**: "I think we got these but maybe other might have got away."

**Tommy**: "I'll get the cousins to help me you've done enough,"

**Robin**: "I can help you."

**Tommy**: "No they might find out who you are and then your covers blown then what will you do?"

**Robin**: Nods her head, "Thanks."

**Tommy**: "Thank you, you didn't have to come but you did."

**Robin**: She began to turn away from him, "I'm glad I did, Andraz."

**Tommy**: He slightly bowed, "The pleasure was all mine, Halliwell."

He shrugged and watched her orb away. He couldn't help but wish she could have stayed longer. He was beginning to get her to open up to him.

-Next Scene-

Parker stopped messing with the potion and turned to look in the mirror.

**Valentine**: "Bottoms up."

**Parker**: Held the potion in her hand, "Yeah," Before she chickened out she took a huge gulp of the potions and suddenly she felt something in her chest ripping. She screamed now and fell to her knees and she scratched up the wooden floor.

-Next Scene-

**Tommy**: shimmered into the room and smiled because he just found his youngest niece in the arms of her boyfriend. "Well, well, well I knew something was going on."

**Linn**: Almost hopped off Chris when she heard her Uncle's voice, "Damn it, Tommy, you scared me half to death."

**Tommy**: "Glad to help, I need a favor."

**Chris**: Groaned, "What type of favor, because I know you, Thomas, and your favors always end with one of us in the hospital."

**Tommy**: "Okay that was high school when are you going to forgive me?"

**Hank**: "I wouldn't count any time soon."

**Emily**: "Yeah wouldn't hold my breath either."

**Tommy**: "Glad to see the other two love birds have made it, where are your respected siblings and cousins?"

**Nix**: Walked into the room with the others, "What happened now?"

**Tommy**: He smiled to Mel, knowing once he told her she'd most likely kill him, "Hi, Mel."

**Mel**: "Okay, now I'm worried."

**Tommy**: "Don't be, me and your little sis we were just hanging around killing demons and what not, some of 'em kinda got away."

**Pacey**: "How'd that happen?"

**Tommy**: "Well we—,"

**Chris**: "If you value my sanity you will not finish that sentence."

**Lex**: "Just tell us how many of them got out."

**Tommy**: "A good five to ten max."

**Hazel**: "And now we have to help you get rid of them because if not they might tell everyone that the new Source is hanging out with a phoenix."

**Tommy**: "Please don't say it like it's a bad thing."

**Linn**: "It kinda is when you're an Andraz and she's the Source of all evil."

**Tommy**: "I will have you know that I have some good cousins that are evil."

**Hank**: "Good cousins that are evil."

**Tommy**: "Whatever the point is I need your help."

**Wyatt**: Walked into the room with Bianca on his arm, "See I told you we should have just stayed away."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt, I told you they could not behave without us."

**Linn**: "And I will have you know that we were behaving it's that Uncle of ours that wasn't."

**Tommy**: "Awe, you called me Uncle, just wish the rest of that sentence was rather ego rising."

**Wyatt**: "Short version?"

**Pacey**: "Tommy and Robin were fighting demons again, and this time they got distracted and let ten of them go, if we don't stop them they'll go around telling everyone that the new Source hangs around with good phoenixes."

**Wyatt**: "Well—,"

Suddenly a bunch of white hearts appeared out of thin air. Forming a girl who had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, she had a scar on her face and looked like pain had been part of her life almost all the time. She stood up straight as she saw everyone in the room had her attention.

**Wyatt**: "And who are you?"

**Pacey**: His eyes filled with shock, "Wyatt, that's Valentine!"

Valentine took in a bit of air, knowing shit was about to get worse.

**Valentine**: "Before you say anything, Parker needs your help."

**Nix**: "What happened?"

**Valentine**: She paused, "It's bad."

-Next Scene-

**Robin**: was walking back into her throne room. She wasn't really looking around to her demons not that it mattered most of them would be on the ground in a worship movement. She entered the room now and looked up to find a woman in her chair. "What the fuck?"

**Woman**: "Nice of you to join us?"

**Robin**: "Who the fuck are you?"

**Woman**: Walked now into the light, "Your replacement."

**Robin**: Blinked trying to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, "Parker?"

**Woman**: "The name, is Source get it straight." She looked around the room, "Archers ready."

**Robin**: Now saw that there were darklighters and all their bows were in her direction, "What's going on?"

**Source**: "I'm cleaning out the trash, that's you whitelighter bitch."

**Robin**: "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I don't like it when someone calls me—,"

**Source**: "Now."

Robin never had a chance, before she could even think about orbing every arrow was shot from their bow and each one hit her in different parts of her body.

Source walks over to her waves her hand and suddenly all the dark magic from Robin leaves her and enters Source. Robin gasps as the pain begins to fill her veins, she's now only a witchlighter.

**Source**: "It was nice of you to keep my chair warm but if I were you, I'd get the fuck up out of my house."

Robin had only one option. She orbed.

**Source**: "Good now that the trash has been thrown out, how about we celebrate my return, you know with murder."

-Next Scene-

The attic was quiet. It worried the sisters. It meant something big was coming, they knew that, when they first got their powers, the attic was quiet, when Paige came the attic was quiet, Chris showed up well it wasn't quiet-quiet but still when he showed himself it was, when Parker came it was quiet, something big was coming and they could feel it. Suddenly a loud magical sound was heard and every one jumped out of their seats and rushed into the attic. They got there just in time to see a portal appear and eight teenagers came flying out.

**Girl**: She had really light blue eyes, and stood at a height of 5'7. She had long dark brown hair and high cheek bones, she looked around to her group as if to see if they all were okay, "We all good?"

**Guy**: With short brown hair, and deep honey brown eyes stood next to her he stood at 6'2, a smile on his handsome face, "We're good, Andie,"

**An older Guy**: His eyes were reddish green and a dizziness in them, he shook his head and stood up, his short curly dark brown hair a slight mess, he turned to Andie and sent her a dizzy smile, "Just peachy, Ant, you know me, I land on my feet,"

**A younger guy**: "Yea that's what you did now, Noah," With light messy blond hair, and deep light green eyes, that for some reason were familiar to the parents, stood up next he cracked his neck and helped up another teen that looked to be his same age they were both the height of five nine. The other teen had dark blonde hair but his eyes were sea-green and had a mix of some brown, "Yea, we're all fine," He rolls his light green eyes, and looked down to the teen next to him, "Can you believe this? Matt? Those three came with us,"

**Matt**: Chuckles but his sea-green eyes hold a lot of pain, "Yea, Danny, I can believe it,"

**A girl**: With dark blonde hair and blue/brown eyes, stands up next she's 5'6, "Just be glad it wasn't Sammy or Nick then we'd be fucked,"

**Andrea**: "True. Charlie, Noah, and me, are really the better group for you to have called."

**Charlie**: "They didn't call us, Andie, they jumped into the portal and we barely made it to tag along."

**Andrea**: "So what? We're here aren't we?"

**Noah**: "Some of me really thinks, we should have just stayed home,"

**Andrea**: Looking back at him and sending him a grin, "Nonsense, this is going to be fun,"

**Charlie**: Rolling his eyes, "Only you'd think that coz,"

**The last guy**: He stood up and stretched. He had dark blonde spiky hair and deep dark blue eyes that held a hint of brown in them as well, he seemed to be the shortest of the males at 5'7, "You know you three make me feel so loved."

**Charlie**: He had something about him that reminded Piper of someone she knew but she couldn't place it, she looked at Leo as he looked sharply at the boy, that man never trusted anyone when they came through a portal, "What? Can't you stand up on your own Ally-Ann?"

Noah let out a bit of a chuckle that reminded them all of Gabriel.

**Alan**: Face turning red, he hated that name, "What have I told you two! You both are useless Uncles if I do say so myself! Hell, don't even get me started on Andie."

**Andrea**: She smirked and for some reason she looked recognizable to Andy and Prue, but they couldn't place her, "That, we have permission to ground your ass if you don't listen to us! And what the hell do you mean don't let me get started with Andie I'll have you know I was going to let you get away with murder I don't think I will anymore,"

**Noah**: Nods his head, "That'll show him,"

**Andrea**: "Shut up, Noah, can't you see I'm going to have to bind that morons teleporting I just know it,"

**Alan**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "Over my dead body!"

**Noah**: Shook his head making his mind shake all over, he hated portals it just wasn't his form of travel and he hated traveling any other way but his, "Aw come on, Alan just trust us a bit?"

**The Youngest girl**: Stood up wiping the dust off of her clothes, she had light brown mixed with red hair and light brown/green eyes, she glared at all of the people around her, "You know, who could have used some fucking help?" They turned to look at her, "No, it's okay Astrid is fine thank you for asking!"

**First girl**: Couldn't help but laugh at Astrid's attitude, "Oh come on, Ash, you just fell, we all fell nothing too major, hell Noah's the one that's dizzy,"

**Piper**: Coughs causing them all to look back to her, "Hi, Astrid, Alan, and Dawn who are the others?"

**Charlie**: Looks almost scared, he turns to glare at Andrea and Noah as Noah groans; "Now you see what I mean!"

**Andrea**: Putting up her hands as if to protect herself from Charlie's temper the man may have looked like his father but he got his mother's short as hell temper, "OH no! You can't blame me for this! This was all you,"

**Charlie**: "I wanted to stay home!"

**Noah**: Holding his head, "Can we not fight? I have a headache and this time we can't say I drank."

**Andrea**: Yelling back at Charlie, "You pulled me into the fucking portal!"

**Charlie**: "Because you told me it would be fun!"

**Noah**: "What are you yelling at? Ain't like it's going to change shit, Charlie, we're here and that's it!" They both sent him a look, "Fuck both of you,"

**Alan**: Rolls his eyes, "Sorry about those morons that we call uncles and Aunt. Believe it or not, those three are the older people that we got stuck with,"

**Prue**: "Well, Coop, what are you guys doing here, not that we mind the visit."

**Alan**: "Well, you see it's like this…"

**Daniel**: Thinking fast, "Alan, let's first tell them who we are then we can get into why we're here," Alan looked at him confused but said nothing, "I'm Andrew Daniel Tiernan-Halliwell,"

**Leo**: "Are you brothers?"

**Astrid**: "More like cousins," She smiled to Paige and Henry. "Hi, Gramps!"

**Paige**: Crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh, only he gets a 'hi'?"

**Astrid**: Hugs Paige, "Hi, Grams." She turned to Eva and Derek, "Hi, Grandma and Grandpa."

**Matt**: Had his arms crossed and he looked almost questioningly at Daniel, "I'm Matthew Wyatt Halliwell but you can call me Matt,"

**Andrea**: "I'm Andrea Victoria Halliwell, but people call me Andie."

**Charlie**: Rolls his eyes, "Victor Charles Patrick Halliwell, but you just call me Charlie,"

**Piper**: "My dad's going to love me more now that someone has his full name with Sam's middle name in there too."

**Leo**: "How do you know he's ours?"

**Piper**: "Well other than the fact that he looks like Chris…"

**Leo**: "Good thing too, I think Chris was starting to doubt me as his father, me too, I was getting worried that Greg the fireman might have beaten me to the punch."

**Piper**: "Very funny,"

**Leo**: Smiled and kissed her cheek, "I am."

Charlie just shook his head it was nice to see his parents so free with their emotions.

**Noah**: Gave them a slight wave, "Noah Peirce Halliwell,"

**Henry**: "Wait my Mitch?"

**Noah**: "Yes, Dad, it's me, Mitch, but I go by Noah now, because I have a nephew who happened to be named Mitchell, and his nickname is Mitch."

**Leo**: "Wyatt's going to love that, he won the bet."

**Prue**: Crossing her arms over her chest, "So tell us why are you here?"

**Andrea**: Looks over to Daniel, "I'd like to know that too,"

**Charlie**: "Matt, Dan, you two want to explain?"

**Noah**: "And remember, we know when you're lying, we've got Charlie the best lie catching bastard around,"

**Charlie**: "Noah, don't call me a bastard I won't have you insulting my mother like that,"

**Noah**: "I would never insult my Aunt or Uncle I love them both to death, but I still think you're a jackass,"

**Andrea**: "Can we not fight?"

**Noah**: "We're not fighting we're talking,"

**Charlie**: "Yup, I thought you of all people would know that, Andie,"

**Noah**: "Yea, me and Charlie are hurt."

**Andrea**: "Oh fuck off, both of you." She shook her head and turned to Matt, "Matt, get down to the truth right now, I ain't a patient woman,"

**Noah**: He couldn't help it, "No fucking Halliwell is ever thought of as patient, you better start talking fast, Matty."

**Matt**: "I just came 'cause I saw the portal,"

**Daniel**: As they turned in his direction, "What he said,"

**Noah**: "Heya, Ant, what you call that?"

**Andrea**: Crossing her arms over her chest, "Bull—,"

**Charlie**: "—Shit! Now both of you we want our answer and this time no bull, just straight,"

**Matt**: "Why would we lie?"

**Noah**: "Why wouldn't you?"

**Daniel**: "Why would we?"

**Alan**: "Great, we come to the past might one of you get to explaining before I miss another one of my damn dates—"

**Dawn**: Shaking her head, "Ally-Ann, you are a man whore,"

**Alan**: Sending her a glare, "Quit calling me that!"

**Dawn**: Returning his glare with a huge smirk, "Then stop being stupid like your dad!"

**Astrid**: Rolling her eyes, they didn't have time for this, they all knew it, but those two were always butting heads, not because of hate just because that's how they were raised, "Here we go again,"

**Charlie**: "Guys! Enough!"

That seemed to calm both Dawn and Alan down.

**Piper**: "So like my sister asked,"

**Daniel**: "We're here, because we'd like to figure out, what the hell your older kids are doing," He paused, "And how we can make sure they don't fuck up,"

**Matt**: Seeing the anger and shock pass through their eyes, "Aw, Dan, you really got a way with words."

**Andrea**: Scratching her hand, "Yea, we should have just let, Dawn and Alan fight it out."

**Dawn**: "Yea, that would have been better."

**Alan**: "Only because you would have lost!"

**Dawn**: "Over my…" She was cut off as the thirteen transported into the room.

**Valentine**: Glared at her cousins and their friends, "And here I thought they weren't here."

**Hank**: "You're folks aren't here, that's a plus."

She shook her head.

**Astrid**: smiled, "Mom!" She rushed over and hugged her mother, "How you been? Are you and dad still together?"

**Nix**: "Astrid, what in god's name are you doing here?"

**Astrid**: "I don't know Danny and Matty don't want to explain."

**Daniel**: "Woman, give us a second."

**Andy**: Took a closer look at Valentine, "Wait are you…"

**Pacey**: "Dad don't ask anything yet." He turned to his daughter, "Dawn, do you have a clue as to why you're here?"

**Dawn**: "Nope."

**Matt**: "You guys should go first,"

**Chris**: "No you should go first."

Suddenly in orbed Robin, but she teleported onto the ground, arrows everywhere and blood as well.

**Alan**: "Maybe she should go first."

**Piper**: Rushed over to her, making sure to be careful with her daughter, "Hey, honey you're okay,"

**Robin**: Began spiting up blood, "Mom…"

**Piper**: "Leo!"

**Leo**: He was starting to panic she was half source he couldn't heal her no matter how much he wanted to, "Robin?"

**Robin**: turned to her father, "She stole…"

**Piper**: Began pulling out arrows, Robin screamed, "Get them out of here!"

**Charlie**: "Gottcha!"

**Andrea**: "Come on guys lets go."

**Daniel**: "We've seen death before."

**Noah**: "Danny, not up for debate let's go!"

The future kids all got out of the room.

**Robin**: "My powers…"

**Leo**: "What?"

**Robin**: "I'm…"

**Leo**: "You?"

**Robin**: Gasped for more air, "Witchlighter only."

**Leo**: Rushed into action now, "Paige, help me, she's only a witchlighter now, we can heal her fully."

Paige and Henry rushed over to them and placed their hands around Robin's wounds. The wounds started to heal but for some reason they would reopen again.

**Piper**: "Leo?"

**Leo**: "I don't know, it should be healing,"

**Paige**: "She doesn't have any more Darklighter poison in her system so that's a plus."

**Eva**: "Leo, let me try, Wyatt and I can patch her up and you guys can figure it out after that."

Leo slightly turned to Paige.

**Paige**: "I got it, I'll speak with them." She orbed out to talk to the Elders.

**Leo**: "Henry, Andy, help me get her to a room." They rushed over to help him.

Piper turned to Prue.

**Prue**: "She'll be okay, let's go find out what's happening with everyone else."

Piper nodded her head really worried.

To be continued…

Please review.


End file.
